Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT Brothers
by juliannaspencer21
Summary: HP/TMNT, Amelia is the Twin of the Boy-who-lived, she was abandoned by the Dursleys in the city of New York, she is taken in by Master Splinter and the TMNT, watch how she lives through Hogwarts with the familiar attacks by Voldemort or other things...
1. Leonardo and Raphael finds a child

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Summary: HP/TMNT, Amelia is the Twin of the Boy-who-lived, she was abandoned by the Dursleys in the city of New York after they moved there, she is taken in by Master Splinter and the TMNT, watch how she lives through Hogwarts with the familiar attacks by Voldemort or things.

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

--

Chapter One: Leonardo and Raphael finds a child

It was a rainy day in an orphanage on New York City there sat a girl looking gloomy it has been six years since she and her brother was brought here after the Dursleys moved to New York city, she was now all alone, her brother was adopted by a good family and she was left to be by herself, she didn't like this Orphanage the children were being beaten by the people taking good care of them and such.

The girl had red hair and bright blue eyes, she was six years old and already knew that the world is a bad place, hearing the door open she turned around to see the caretaker walk in and wake up the rest of her room mates with a whip that cracked in the air, Amelia winched as she had suffered beatings from that whip.

"Wake up you Twerps," he cried. "You should not be lazy, the world does not sleep all day, Get your backs to it."

Amelia rushed to get her clothes and dressed in them hurriedly and together they formed a line and they headed to where the other children where, to have their breakfast, they sat down while the caretaker placed in their bowl Very sloppy food that can barely sustain them for the whole day.

Amelia ate from it and after wards waited for her other friends and they headed to the workroom where they started cleaning plates, Amelia started cleaning the floor then she looked up to see a boy outside stealing a meat from the landlord leaving her post she went and snatched it from the boy then the boy cried and the landlord looked at them then his eyes narrowed.

"Hey you girl, what are you doing with my food," cried the Man enraged. "Haven't had enough huh?"

He grabbed the food from Amelia and then backhanded her and grabbed her whip then Amelia was carried and shoved into her room and the man took Amelia into her room and locked her in there, Amelia looked outside and sniffed she was punished on something she didn't actually do, it was so unfair.

She looked out the window and saw children playing across the street she really wished that she could be able to get out and be free, then as if by Magic the window open and Amelia looked at the door and climbed out, it was lucky that her room was on the first floor so she didn't have to jump down then she rushed across the street and then started to walk around the street, she then turned around to see the landlord rush towards her and she took to running, after a minute of running she turned around the corner and fell down scraping her knee then she hid behind a trash dump and babied her injured knee. Then she looked up to see two dark things just about her size but taller than her.

"Why are you crying," it asked her.

Then at the moment there came another voice that made Amelia Cringe in fear, it was the Caretaker it found her at last and all she did was try to make herself scarce by trying to flatten herself in the wall.

-0-0-0-0-

In an underground sewer, there is a place there that is habitable, four gigantic talking terrapins inhabit it and with them was their adoptive father a giant Rat.

The four turtles were garbed for Martial Arts and each turtle had his own weapon of choice and a different color… they were by the same age but you could tell who was who by their personality, first the turtle in blue eyepiece who wielded Double Katanas was called Leonardo he was level headed and understood why their Adoptive father forbade them to go up, he was also dubbed the leader of the group, Second was Raphael, he also had the traits to be good leader but this was brought down by his hot temperament which can sometimes lead him into trouble he wears the color red and wields a double sai that can also be attributed to his personality, third is Donatello, a scientifically minded terrapin, he loves anything to do with technology, you can always see him tinkering with mechanical stuff, he carries a Bo staff as a weapon and he wears the color purple as the eye piece, the last turtle goes by the name Michelangelo, he is the over hyper turtle, he likes Video games and comic books and movies, he likes to crack jokes that sometimes irritates Raphael, Mikey wields double Nunchukus and wears the color orange.

The last but not the least was Master Splinter their adoptive father, he is a rat, he uses a walking stick as both weapon and an aid, he teaches his sons the way of the Ninjas, called Ninjitsu, an ancient art which joins Stealth, coordination and strength into a deadly dance called Martial Arts.

By now Leo and Raph were at the foot of a ladder, Leo had caught Raph disobeying their father once again and Leo didn't want Him to get in trouble.

"Aw, come on Leo," begged nine-year old Raphael. "Just one peek."

"But Master Splinter said…" said Leo but was cut off.

"You always go by Master splinter, why not think for yourself," said Raph. "I'm going whether you want to or not."

With that he started to climb the ladder and Leo signed and started to follow Raphael up after they pull of the lid Raph jumped out and looked around, topside was fantastic, Leo also got out and watched Raph while looking around the place then his ears heard weeping Leo turned and pulled his brother and pointed at something, together they followed it to see a little girl who was crying over something.

"Why are you crying," Leo asked her kindly.

The girl only sniffled then she cowered when she heard something and they turned to see a man who had brandished a whip.

"There you are you worthless twerp," shouted the man. "I'll teach you now to run away."

With that he rushed to the girl when he was thrown back by a flying kick that came from Raphael, both Leo and Raph did a fighting Stance and they were ready to fight.

"Why you," said the man as he cracked his whip at them, the Two turtles evaded the whip and Leo did a flying kick that hit him on the chest and the man flew.

"So it you want the brat you can have her, I'm done with her," with that he stalked off.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia watched them fight in awe, she wanted to fight like them, when the man ran away she emerged to see them, then they turned to her.

"Can I learn to fight like you?" she asked.

"Um, maybe, where is your home?" Leo asked.

"I have no home," said Amelia. "That bad man took care of a lot of us, he is evil, I don't wanna go back there."

Leo and Raph looked at each other and they knew they have to do it, though they knew that Master Splinter wouldn't be too happy about them going topside.

They opened the manhole and Raph went down it first then Leo looked at Amelia and beckoned her to him then instructed her to go down in which she did, then he entered and closed the manhole then Leo and Raph lead her to the lair where Amelia met Splinter.

At first Amelia was surprised to see giant talking turtles, but she got used to it but it was another shocker to see a talking rat, splinter looked at her arms and got mad at the people responsible and then nodded that she'll be staying here.

"Mister splinter?" she asked.

"What is it my child?" he asked.

"Can I learn the things Leo and Raph were doing?" she asked.

"If you really want to, "said Splinter.

"I would really like it," said Amelia.

"Very well my daughter, we will start your training tomorrow," said Splinter as he walked off to fix a room in a corner that didn't have any thing on it.

-0-0-0-0-

Splinter was sitting crossed legs in one of the training sessions, a lighted candle was on his walking stick and he was giving a lesson on stealth, he told them to try to remove the light out of the candle without being seen then he sat there having transferred the candle to his hand and closed his eyes.

Donatello went first he attempted a flying kick on it but as he was nearing it Splinter lowered the candle and Don sailed over it and landed on his back to the wall.

"Too noisy Donatello," said Splinter.

Then he turned around and Dunked to Mikey's attempt and Splinter kicked Mikey to the wall where he joined Don.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo," Splinter said.

The he sidestepped and dunked Amelia's attempt as she flew through the air as she attempted to slice the candle in two, she then landed on the same wall with her brothers when she was pushed to the side.

"Too slow, Amelia," Splinter said.

Then it was Raphael's turn he did a few attacks and Splinter evaded each one and did a single move that caused Raph to join them.

"Not a good choice Raphael," said Splinter.

Then it was Leonardo's turn he was on the ceiling and then he opened his eyes and grabbed his katanas and then dropped down sliced the candle in two and landed on his feet on the ground and caught the candle with the flat of his blade and blew it out thus concluding the training.

"Well done Leonardo," said Splinter as his other children stood up and Amelia dusted herself off, her hair had fallen to her shoulders from the bun she had tied it before.

"Teacher's pet," murmured Raph to Leo.

Leo threw the candle to Raph while saying that he was a ninja dropout, Raph got mad at that and went to fight him but Splinter cut them off, at this moment the lair started shaking and Amelia went to the wall.

"An earthquake?" she asked quite suspiciously. "Not really that probable."

At that moment there appeared robotic things that chewed through the wall and Amelia looked at them.

"What are those things?" she asked.

"I dunno but I want to find out," said an excited Don, he goes cookie monster over mechanical things.

Suddenly they all headed straight for them and they jumped into action, Amelia pulled out her Katana and got ready to fight she jumped and slicked a robot in two and it exploded and continued to fight, the rest did the fighting too but the robots where gnawing everywhere at the moment and then when the robots chewed away the last pole the Ceiling started to cave in, Don went and saved Raph from getting buried and Amelia jumped to her brothers just in time.

When the dust cleared the gasped the whole wall was buried and Master splinter was not with them, Leo then went through the rubble to try and get to his adoptive father.

Don went to the side and took out a device which turned into a shell cell and called Master splinter, they were relieved to find out that he was safe and told them to meet him in the old sewer junction and they agreed.

They escaped but they found that where they were supposed to go blocked, that was when Raphael suggested they go topside, but Leonardo said that it was a bad idea.

"Well, do you have any other plans, Splinter Junior?" snapped Raph.

"I guess, he's right," said Donatello. "There's no other way but Topside."

Leo sighed and nodded but said that they were going topside because they were going to use the nearest manhole and they started to go topside.

Raphael went first being stealthy in his maneuvers he then spotted the manhole on his right but as he was about to cross the street a van headed towards them caused Raph to hide and the van turn to the street where the manhole was located, Raph saw that the wheel was covered and he asked the others to help push the van but the others said no and he tried to push the van but then he saw the owners exiting.

"Raph, come, and hide," said Amelia. "Come now before you're seen."

But before Raph could move the door was already opening so Raph dived into the van, to the consternation of his siblings, as they watched a couple of men put a couple of bags into the van and slam it shut and put some codes and then drive away.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Mikey.

"This is exactly why Master splinter didn't want us to go topside, we have to get Raph out of there," said Leo.

Amelia looked up the building the only way to catch up was the rooftops she jumped to Mikey's shoulder and jumped again and her hand touched the fire escape and she twisted so that she was sitting on the railing.

"Last one up has to buy Pizza," said Amelia as she stated using ninja techniques to go to the roof, she was followed by Donatello then by Mikey and but Leo, when they reach the roof they looked down and saw which way the Van was going.

"We have to follow that van," said Leo.

"If you plan on running like crazy," said Donatello.

"What else is there?" asked Mikey taking a head start followed by the other turtle brothers.

Amelia took a chopstick from her white and blue ninja costume and used the chopstick to tie her hair into a bun and went after them jumping obstacles and gaps, she had felt that something was following her when she stopped to tie her hair but she shook it, she caught up with her brothers and together they jumped building and stuff.

They stopped at some place and they watched as the gangsters entered the place then at the same time they jumped from the building and landed on the side roof and jumped again and landed on their feet and Amelia went to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi there, can you give us some time?" she asked battling her eyelashes at him, then dunked his attack and she kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly to the wall stunned.

"I guess you did," said Amelia with a smirk.

Then joined her brother to see the lock, don had removed his screwdrivers and was already tinkering with the lock, Mikey was taunting his brother and Raph was getting angry at that, Leo was keeping an eye on the guy and Amelia was looking everywhere for the thing that was following her.

She was a bit distracted when she felt something impale her it was Mikey as he was attacked by Raph once he was free, Amelia tried to pry them out and then stopped to see the Purple Dragons heading towards them.

"Raph, Mikey we have company," she said and they stood up and she did too and they were backed to the wall and while the purple dragons were taunting them they got irritated and they pulled out their weapons, Amelia had two weapons one katana and two sais and this is what she used.

They attacked the Purple dragons and they were defeated in minutes, they ran away from them leaving the Van and the money.

"That was relatively easy," said Amelia twirling her Sais and sheathing them.

"I think that was the least of our problems," said Mikey. "Dude, check it out."

The others turned and blinked at the sight that beheld them, there were surrounded by ninjas they jumped down and encircled them and Amelia pulled out her katana.

"Guys, I don't think they're here for peace," said Amelia.

"Then let's show them we don't mean business either," said Raph as he started fighting them.

Chaos erupted and Amelia blocked three weapons using her Katana and did a round kick on the ground that caused them to fall and Amelia jumped to the roof, sheath her katana and pull out the sais then she jumped and kicked a ninja at the sides and did a split kick hitting them on the face and she continued fighting.

Severus Snape watched all this on his broom; he had a disillusion charm on him and followed miss Potter on her trip on the rooftops to here, he wondered what those overgrown terrapins were but he kept his mouth shut he watched the fight and then frowned there were more of those fighters on the roof when one of the ninjas was defeated one would come down and replace the fallen ninja.

Amelia landed beside her two brothers and two more of her brothers joined them, she was getting tired and she knew that they had to get away, opening the door to the van she pried the wires open and started to hotwire the van while her brothers were fighting the ninjas then the engine started she called out to them and Don climbed in and slammed the door and Leo, Raph and Mikey entered through the back and Don started driving lopsidedly.

Amelia being in the Front grabbed hold of something and then they stopped to drop a bag of stolen money to a police car and they drove away, Severus followed them and entered the tunnel following them.

They got out to see Master splinter sitting there with his eyes closed but he opened them when his children arrived.

"There you are my children," said Splinter looking at the Van. "I see you went Topside again."

"Err, Sensei, it was the only way," said Amelia. "The path we were supposed to go was blocked.

"I understand my daughter, but come we must go home," said Splinter.

"But Sensei, our home has been trashed," said Leo.

"Ah but this is a new home come," said Splinter then he headed to the hole. "Follow me."

With that he jumped, Leo did some flips and entered the hole followed by Donatello, Mikey was about to go down with his favorite word "Cowabunga…" but Raph pushed him down and Raph followed then Amelia started to do a few back flips and then she fell through and then Snape followed with his broom and then went up as he saw they landed in a heap.

They looked around and wondered where was new house but they gasped in surprise when they saw their new home it was beautiful and their was a second floor, there were seven openings and Amelia and her brothers jumped to pick out their own rooms. She close one that suited her and she entered it her room was in between Leo and Don's room.

Then Splinter said that they should clean this place, Snape then knew he had to stay he turned to his animagus a bat and hid in a dark corner.

-0-0-0-0-

It took weeks to fix the lair for now they were Severus had left leaving a letter for Amelia a few weeks ago and Amelia hadn't decided to accept it as it might be a trick, as it was nearing August 15 they were fixing the TVS then they heard a crack and next thing the person knew was that he had a katana on his head.

For the first time in Severus's life he felt powerless, he knew that they could kill him if he wanted to, among his attackers was Amelia herself.

"Peace, I'm here only for you Miss Potter," said Severus.

Amelia didn't relax her hold on her Katana in fact she tightened it, and she looked suspiciously at Severus, she only gave a twitch of her sword then removed it twirling the katana then it was sheathed.

"Ok, I'm listening," said Amelia as she went to make tea. "Please sit down."

Severus sat down to see that the she lived with weird creatures, he didn't voice out his opinions, he knew that he was at their mercy and he had to tread carefully.

"I was sent here be the headmaster of the school that sent that letter, he was wondering why you haven't answered that letter," he said.

"Oh, you mean this one," said Mikey taking out a crumpled letter that was thrown at the wall.

Amelia rolled her eyes at Mikey and looked at the person that was sitting on the couch and then snatched the letter from Mikey, who then went back to his work.

"Careful, Mikey, I haven't really fixed the wirings," said Donatello.

"But dude, the turtle cave must be set to full entertainment potential," said Mikey.

"Uh, Mikey you better listen to Don," said Amelia. "You wouldn't want to blow the whole place would you?"

But she was too late as Mikey plugged it and turned it on but had to shut it because it wasn't that right.

Don flipped down and landed facing Mikey and Donatello and her started fighting then Master splinter got out of the corner in which he was hiding.

"Enough my children," said Splinter and they looked at their sensei. "We will call this place home."

"Catchy," said Mikey, just then Don's hover car arrive and more giant turtles got out and Leo took a box of DVDs and twirled it around his finger.

"Good news Mikey, your DVD collection survived," said Leo as he gave the box to Mikey.

"Cool," said Mikey. "Let's put something that's low on story and heavy on Gory."

"Mikey," said Amelia. "Wait, Don's fixing the wirings."

"Just a little more," said Don tinkering with the back of the TV.

Severus watched them and raised his eyebrow at Michelangelo, who pulled the remote and turned on the TV, Amelia placed the tea on the table and a few cupcakes to Severus who took the cup and Amelia sat down and took her own cup of tea.

"Miss Potter, are you planning to attend Hogwarts," Severus asked. "Your brother is attending the school."

Amelia's brothers stopped and looked at Amelia who was looking a bit pale, they didn't know that Amelia had a brother.

"Harry's attending the school?" she asked then looked at his suspiciously. "How did you know I had a brother?"

"Believe me when I say that both of you are famous for surviving the dark lord," said Severus sipping his tea.

"Dark lord, what dark lord?" she asked.

"Must I tell you everything?" he asked then placed the cup on the table and leaned back. "On October 31, a bad thing happened, The Dark lord Voldemort attacked your family, he killed your parents and tried to kill both of you, your brother was attacked first before you, it rebounded back to Voldemort, thus destroying him, you are a witch… you have magic in you, do you not remember anything strange happening?"

"Well I remember breaking Don's screen with my Katana, I was afraid that he would find out and I watched it fix itself," said Amelia looking at Don as he was fixing the robotic nuisance to see how it ticked.

"Well, I'm not one for muggle stuff but if that's not magical what is?" he asked.

"Fine I'll attend the school, only to see my brother, to protect him if I can," said Amelia.

"We will be buying your things tomorrow," said Severus. "And that means I have to sleep over."

Amelia nodded and decided that it was also time for her to turn in, as she was going shopping tomorrow then stopped when they watched the news about the mouser, it was the things that almost killed then, don didn't like the feeling that these "Mousers" were being used for something evil, after the news, Amelia jumped up and entered her room and changed to her pajamas and dropped down then the next thing she knew was that Mikey was waking her up.

"Huh what?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Get up," said Mikey. "Don fixed the mouser and it had gone loose."

"What," said Amelia as she went to her trunk of clothes and took out her ninja suit and pushed Mikey out of her room and drew down the door curtains and dressed in her suit putting her katana on her back and her sais on her belt and she jumped down and went after her brothers, Severus who was asleep on the couch normally would have awoken to the action around but the ninja training of Amelia and the turtles he didn't hear a thing.

Amelia caught up with them in the pipes there was water falling everywhere almost slipping she was grabbed by Leonardo…

"Careful now," said Raph as he slowly walked to the end following the robot when they reached the wall the mouser started to go up.

"Resourceful little thing," said Amelia.

"So what are we going to do oh, fearless leader?" asked Raph.

"We follow what Master Splinter said," said Leo getting some graspers from his belt and placed it on his hand and the others did the same. "Always come prepared."

-0-0-0-0-

They all took their wall grips and they started to climb, Amelia was the last one to start the climb and then they entered the pipe they made it half way when…

"Uh-oh," said Don stopping abruptly.

"I don't think I like that Uh-oh," said Amelia. "What's wrong Donny?"

That little tyke broke through a main water drain," said Donny.

"Which means," said Amelia catching on. "That if it bursts the total propulsion would… guys we better get out of here and fast."

But they were too late for the pipe exploded and all five of them were swept out of the current, they were out of the pipe in a second and Donatello used his Bo Staff to catch himself onto a central pipe and the others caught each other's feet, and with the wall grippers it really was uncomfortable.

Amelia was at the last when she had an idea, she started swinging herself and she jumped and so did the others and they were in the wall; Raphael spat out some water and glared at his sister.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Just peachy," said Raphael.

"Let's go you guys, we have to find that Mouser," said Leonardo as he started climbing again.

When they returned to the place the busted pipe had reduced its water takeout, they stopped and looked around and Amelia looked at the hole it created.

"Well, at least it left us some clues," said Amelia pointing to the wall.

"Amelia, you're a genius," said Don as he entered the hole first.

Raph entered next, his Sais out he wanted some payback from that little robot, his feet would not be the same for a few days and it was killing him, after him came Mikey and then Leonardo, then the last came Amelia stopped to tie her hair which came loose, and she didn't want that so she tied her hair using her Sai with the tip pointing upwards and then went after her brothers.

They entered an underground subway, there were no trains and they looked left and right and they didn't see any mouser until.

"Look that he is," said Raph then looked ahead to see a Mouser and went to get the robot but he almost fell into the railing and Amelia pulled Raph just in time as he was almost crushed by a train.

"Thanks, Mel," said Raph then went to look at the mouser. "Huh, he just disappeared."

"More like a hitchhiking disappearance," said Leo as he pointed at the train. "Look."

Sure enough the Mouser was clipped at the back of the train, heading away from them, and fast, Raphael didn't like that and he jumped in another train and rode on the roof and the others had to follow, they jumped out only when they saw that the mouser had jumped put and started to bite a hole on the wall, they followed them until they were in some kind of place that had stairs in some places… and a lot of mousers running around.

"I'll take one down," said Mikey throwing a shuriken at the head, which caused him to fall but then the robot got up much to the surprise of the turtles and their sister.

"Uh, Mikey I think you just made it angry," said Leo. "Prepare to fight."

Amelia took out her Katana and got ready to fight they removed legs and stuff but they always came back to attack them, it was until Leonardo beheaded one of the robots and it fell dead.

"Guys, the only way to stop them is by cutting their heads off," said Leo.

Amelia who was fighting close by nodded and got ready in a fighting stance katana at ready on her parallel side, then she lumped and sliced the robots as she flipped in the air and landed her back at the robot with fell down, it's head removed.

"Well, that's good news for you guys, as you have blades," said Mikey as he bashed a robot in the head.

"Send then this way," said Raph.

"We'll slice and dice," said Amelia as she beheaded another robot with a precise aim of her katana.

They continued fighting the robots until the robots were a scattered piece of metal all over the place.

"Well, we should keep one…" Don started to say but was cut off by…

"Hii-yah," shouted Raph as he sent a flying kick to the last remaining robot and destroyed it completely, Amelia and Donny looked a bit put out they both loved anything that is mechanical.

"Intact," finished Don a bit disappointed.

Then they all tensed up when they heard a piercing shriek, it was a shout of a woman.

"Let's go, someone needs our help," Leo said as he started to run to where the shout came from…

To be continued…

--

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Hi again, anyway, the happening in this chapter are the fist and second episodes… of the TMNT series of 2003, I'll be doing still the Superhero love and the ant bully/hp fanfic…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	2. shopping for Hogwarts

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

--

Chapter Two: Shopping for Hogwarts

They started to follow Leo to see another red head, Amelia didn't think twice as she removed her katana and jumped headfirst into battle.

"Is it just me or did she act more like you Raph," asked Donny looking at His sister.

"Whatever it is she's right," said Raph brandishing his sais and also jumped into battle, the three looked to see them destroy all of them by themselves.

"So much for tactical approach," said Leo as he walked forward just as Amelia twirled her katana and sheathed then Raph placed his sais on his belt.

Amelia turned to the girl and bent forward so she was in the light.

"Hi there, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, thank you, thank you for saving my life," said the girl.

"Hey, it was no problem," said Mikey coming out of the darkness causing the girl to scream and then faint.

"Oh great, Mikey, I think you broke her," sneered Raph.

Mikey carried her and turned around to the guys, Amelia had slapped her forehead and shook it and the other guys were showing disapproving looks.

"Come on you guys, let's bring her back home," said Leo. "It's not nice for us to just leave her here."

When they entered the lair, Donny and Amelia placed a cot on the floor near Severus and placed the lady in it then they jumped up to their respective rooms and feel asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia was awoken when Leo was shaking her awake, she groaned and opened her eyes and tried to swat Leo's arm away.

"Mel, your professors is calling for you," said Leonardo.

Amelia sat up, she had forgotten all about that, she jumped out of bed and pushed her brother who flipped down and opened the fridge and took out a pizza, the three turtles were eating the pizza, namely Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo.

Severus sneered at the table manners and then turned around when he heard a cough and saw Amelia in a t-shirt, pants and a full body coat to hide her weapons, she had in a leather pocket bag a few shurikens and her katana and sais that were hidden inside her body coat.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked.

"Oh, pizza," said Amelia as she went to the table and took a slice.

"Hey pizza," said Donny after throwing his experiment and went to see what was on the table.

Severus sat down on the couch to see Splinter exit the kitchen with a tray of muffins and a pitcher of tea.

"Tea?" asked Splinter giving Severus a cup.

"Yes, please," said Severus. "By the way? How did you…"

"Came to be this way?" asked Splinter.

"Uh, oh, origin story coming," said Mikey causing Raph to smack him in the head. "Ouch, what's that for."

"Shut the shell up, Mikey and let Master Splinter talk," snapped Raph.

"Let me tell you about a day that started ordinary but ended changing our lives," said Splinter. "That day I was looking for something to eat, when I witnessed an Accident… there was a boy with four baby infant turtles in a jar and there was an old blind man crossing the street, then a teen at the back of the boy holding the turtles rushed to save the man causing the boy to let go of the turtles, causing them to fall into the water of the sewer, then the truck wit the markings TCRI swerved to avoid the man causing a canister to fall out and follow the turtles, I decided to investigate and I took in the turtles they were all covered in this glowing goo, placing them in a coffee can and the goo that that came from the turtles also went to me, I brought them back to my burrow then the next thing I know they have doubled in size and I also found that I too had doubled in size and I became intelligent, the turtles followed me everywhere except for Topside, for I know that if we were ever found out we would be used for scientific experimentations, I was amazed at their dexterity but once thing that I wasn't ready for was when one of them spoke my name, then soon they turtles all started to walk and talk, and knowing that the world will be a difficult one I trained them in the art of Ninjitsu the art of stealth and combat in one."

"Then how did you know about Ninjitsu?" Severus asked.

"That is a question for another time," said Amelia striding up. "I'm ready."

Severus returned the cup to the table and nodded to Splinter who nodded, Amelia bowed to Master Splinter who stood up and bowed back.

"Take care my daughter, remember always be alert to any danger," said Master Splinter.

"Yes, sensei," said Amelia. "I'll be back in time of my training I hope."

"Go," said Splinter.

"Hey, Mel," asked Mikey.

"Yeah, what is it?" Amelia asked.

"Could you bring us a lot of Pizza?" said Mikey. "Oh and bags of chips."

"I'll see if I could," said Amelia.

"I also need to replenish my tools," said Donatello. "My old tools are under the rubble in our old home broken… so I really need a new set."

"I also need a new punching bag, this one is worn," said Raphael.

"And can you see if you could give me some books?" Leonardo asked. "I've practically read all the books here."

"Oh, yeah, comic books, and DVDs," said Mikey.

"Ok, I'll see if I can get them," said Amelia. "Anything else my lords?"

"Nope we're fine," said Raph going to his punching bag and started his training, Leo went to read a book and Mikey went to the TVs and opened the channel and Donny went to his place where he was working on something.

"Here miss potter, grab hold of me we are going to apparate to Diagon alley where we will get the money for your stuff and the needs of your family," said Severus.

Amelia took Severus' arm and they disapparated with the crack, Don jumped when he heard it and then he checked his equipment thinking that something broke and so did the others they were checking everything.

"Did anyone brake anything?" asked Mikey.

"No," answered his brothers in unison.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and Severus apparated to the leaky cauldron and Severus entered; Amelia followed him.

"Ah, Severus, what brings you here?" asked Tom the barkeep.

"I have a student who is just buying her school supplies today," said Severus. "So I will just keep on if you don't mind."

"She is rather late," said Tom. "What took you guys so long to find her?"

"That is a tale for another time," said Amelia walking from the shadows. "Though you might find my story a bit unusual."

"Whoa, is that Lily?" asked the barkeep. "No, it's you Amelia Potter."

Amelia raised her eyebrow as they started to go to her but then she took out from her pocket a smoke pellet and grabbed Severus and they escaped through the back door.

"What was that?" Severus asked.

"Smoke pellets, a ninja way of escape, it is part of stealth," said Amelia. "Come on, we haven't got all day."

Severus tapped his wand and the brocks moved aside to reveal Diagon Alley, they headed to the bank and Severus gave the key to the Goblin.

"This is your trust fund from your parents," said Severus, "They add more money each year in your vault, you may be able to get what your family wants, maybe more."

"Maybe I can get a new computer for Donny," said Amelia as she went into the cart.

"Brace yourself," said Severus as the cart started to go full speed.

"Cowabunga," shouted Amelia enjoying the ride, they reached the vault, Amelia got out and the goblin opened the vault then she gasped at what was inside. "Sweet, this can last me for years,"

Amelia took two sacks and filled them all with Galleons and then went to the main hall and she went to the Goblin.

"Uh, hi," Amelia to the goblin and then smiling, causing the Goblin to look at her.

"Yes, ho w may I help you," he asked.

"Could I have this changed to American money?" Amelia asked handing over the bag.

"of course," said the goblin and then opened the bag and counted the coins and then took out the remaining money and gave it to Amelia it was a big some amounting to 6,000 dollars, she could buy a lot of necessities. Don's new computer, tools, and more for her brothers then she was given a muggle wallet to keep it in, it magically kept money as think as hers and she placed the money in her pocket.

She then started buying for her school, they went to Madame Malkin's for some robes, then went to the apothecary, and believe me they stayed the longest there as Severus checked the ingredient's potency and giving the best ones to Amelia and also took some for himself, she also bought a pewter cauldron and then they went to the pet store and then Amelia shook her head looking at the owls then she picked a kitten, an owl can't fly cross-continent so she needed another mode of communication she told Severus this and he started to lead her to a place, she had learned from Severus that muggle technology can't work in one of her question to Severus if she could use her shell sell in Hogwarts but he answered no, that it doesn't work in Hogwarts.

"Well, it's not against school rules," said Severus. "But we have this device called the two way mirror, it can be from one to many mirrors."

"That will be nice, one to five way of communication," said Amelia. "I won't be carrying around five mirrors just one and my family can have one too.

"Exactly," said Severus as he approached the counter and placed an order and then the man placed the desired order, they were beautiful, the side design were of the rose and they were small enough to be in a pocket.

"And the best news there is… is that it is unbreakable," said the shopkeeper.

"Great, let me try," said Amelia taking all six she threw then in the air, taking out her katana and she jumped in the air and slashed each one but they didn't break she landed on the floor and caught each one, twirling her Katana she sheathed it, and turned to the storekeeper who was Gawking at her.

"I'll take them," she said and paid for it and then exiting the store.

"Well, you certainly placed a show," said Severus.

"Hey, I had to see if Ninjitsu won't break the mirror," said Amelia. "And I wanted to try it for myself."

They headed for the books and Amelia took her desired books and then she went to pay, she turned around and saw her professor looking at potion books and sneering at the pages.

Amelia turned when she saw that it was her turn and she paid for the books and then went to Severus and cleared her throat and Severus slammed the book shut and returned it and they went to get her wand.

They entered the shop and Amelia looked around and wondered idly where the shopkeeper was then she heard a voice at the edge of the shop and the ladder slid onto view.

"Whoa, cool stealth action," said Amelia giving him a thumb up sign.

"Miss Potter, I though you would be coming in with Mister potter a few weeks ago," said Ollivander.

"Yeah, well I was indisposed," said Amelia. "But hey I'm here now right?"

"Indeed," said Ollivander taking a few wands from the shelves, and placing them on the desk, Amelia tried all the wands so far, it wasn't right, Amelia idly wondered whether her promise to her brother was rashly made.

"Which wand is right for me then," snapped Amelia when the last one she tried was snatched from her.

"Here try this, It's maple, thirteen inches with a tail of a unicorn, both good for defensive and offensive maneuvers."

Amelia took it and at a warm sensation went through her and she looked to see a happy smile from Ollivander, having found the wand that suited her.

"Shelltastic," said Amelia. "I mean Fantastic, how much?"

Ollivander said the price and Amelia threw it down and then turned to Severus and pulled him out of the shop.

"Come on let's go," said Amelia. "I promised my brother I'll be there, when that girl wakes up and we're going to be kicking some butt."

Severus sighed this was certainly a Gryffindor always wanting to go headfirst into battle and he apparted Amelia back home, then he dropped Amelia's stuff on the table and disapparated away after promising that he won't tell anyone about the turtles, luckily April was in another room and Amelia jumped to her room and dressed in her Ninja suit she placed her sais in her belt and her katana in her back and she jumped down and she calmly walked to then and tossed each one to her family and prepared for her training.

"What's this one for?" asked Mikey. "Looking at my face in the mirror."

Amelia pulled out hers and shouted Mikey's name and her face appeared at the mirror Mikey was holding causing him to drop it but it didn't break.

"These are two way mirrors," said Amelia. "We can communicate this way, our shell cell can't work in Hogwarts... thanks to Professor Snape we can now see and talk to one another."

"This can be more than helpful," said Don studying his mirror then putting it in his bag.

"Well, let's go or what?" said a voice.

Amelia turned and saw the girl she had saved earlier, and smiled and extended her hand to her and she accepted it.

"You must be April," she said.

"And you must be Amelia," said April.

"Yes, I am," said Amelia then turned to Leonardo. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to Baxter Stockman's building to stop him once and for all," said Leonardo. "April will just have to lead the way."

"Great," said Amelia. "So what

"Let's go you guys," said April.

"Finally, we're going to kick some shell," said Raph as he exited the lair followed by his sister and his brothers.

They followed April but they had to avoid security sensors, they carefully went under them.

"This guy must be nuts," said Amelia. "Having security measures in a sewer?"

"Well, being too careful is better than not being at all," said Leo. "Now shush, we are nearing the lab."

April stopped in a building and pressed some buttons and they entered the place.

"There's no one here," said Amelia.

"It's quiet, too quiet," said Leo. "Be on your Guard."

"How can Leo make that line work?" asked Mikey. "I always wanted to say that line."

"Quiet shellbrain," snapped Raph his sais already out.

"Intruders, on my lab, you are here to steal my brilliant ideas no doubt, but you will not," said a voice from the speakers it came from the main control room that was on a higher floor. "For I will destroy you."

With that Stockman pressed a few buttons and started firing at them, and they started to scatter, Amelia flipped backward twice to avoid getting hit by those lasers, she watched as Donatello jumped and started to fire at the lasers with the laser he was on then jumped off as another laser went to him.

She went beside Raph who was under the control room, and Mikey was across them, Raph seeing an opportunity turned to Amelia.

"Let's stop this bozo," said Raph.

"My pleasure," said Amelia as she linked bother arms together.

"Mikey, Slingshot," shouted Raph, then Mikey started to run to them and jumped and they lifted Mikey up and he landed on the glass, Mikey used his nunchunks to smash the glass and enter.

"It's over, Stockman," Mikey said.

"What are you?" he asked walking away from the controls.

"You're worst nightmare," said Mikey in a mock-villain voice.

Stockman went to the elevator only to see two women and three more turtles exit.

"It's over stockman, you and your villainous deeds," said Leo.

Stockman went to the controls and activated something and turned around.

"You're too late, whatever you are, I just activated my mousers and they will be here any moment," said Stockman.

"Don, can you disable that control?" asked Leo.

Don went to sit down in the chair and Amelia went to help, they started answering each other and Don kept shouting pressing buttons.

The Turtles and April heard the mousers coming and Mikey was scared.

"Uh, guys can you hurry it, I don't want to be robochow," said Mikey.

"Here let me do it," said April as she sat down that Donny evacuated to let her work and they both prepared for the fight of their lives.

"April, hurry," said Mikey his nunchunks under his arm.

As the mousers neared them they suddenly stopped and Amelia pocked the mouser with her katana, and they didn't move.

"April you did it, we stopped Stockman," said Amelia.

"Guys, to stop them I had to put in a self destruct sequence," said April. "They will blow in a manner of seconds."

They turned to look and saw that they had at least ten seconds before the whole place blew up. Amelia jumped to the window and looked at her brothers.

"I think the words to say in this time is… LET'S GET THE SHELL OUT OF HERE," shouted Amelia as she jumped from the window.

"I follow you sis," said Mikey jumping down, followed by Don and the Raph, Leo carried April and jumped off they made it just in time as the control room exploded, and the whole factory when they got out through the sewers.

Amelia leaned back her Katana on her hand, she then twirled it and placed it on her back and turned to her brothers.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, mighty peachy if you ask me," Raph said.

"Well guys let's go home," said Donny.

"Yeah, I have some parcels to keep in my room in which I need help on bringing it," said Amelia as she walked off arm in arm with her brothers.

When they came in they saw Master Splinter standing on his walking stick looking at the kitten as it was trying to reach him, Amelia and the others took one look and started to laugh at the hilarious scene.

"Kids," said splinter rolling his eyes. "Can someone get this cat away from me."

But they only laughed harder, they were rolling on the floor laughing and there were tears in their eyes, even Leonardo couldn't help in laughing.

'Guys… I think… that… we… have a… major… training… with… Master Splinter… after… this," said Amelia between laughs.

-0-0-0-0-

"You have failed me Stockman," said a man standing up from the seat.

"My lord, it was those freaks, they destroyed my inventions," said Baxter.

"Enough excuses," said Oroku Saki. "I will show those who fail me."

A big fat man took Baxter's arm and led him away, the man turned to the foot ninja that had a tray with a machine that had a mouser's head in it.

"We have the image," said the Foot ninja.

"Show me," Said Oroku.

The foot ninja played the picture showing five images in fighting stances, one of them Oroku could see was a woman.

"So these are the ones," said Oroku, then he picked up his weapon in his table wore it then attacked and sliced the screen in two. "They will know soon enough not to mess with the shredder."

-0-0-0-0-

"Come on, Donny, please, please, please," said Mikey showing Donny a picture of a truck that he drew. "I call it the bathe shell, it has triple sized boosters, and everything, and we could perk up the truck we got from the Purple Dragons and did I mention that you are my favorite turtle?"

Don got fed up and placed his portable flame on the table and faced Mikey he grabbed the paper and crumpled it.

"By saying we, you mean Amelia and I," said Don. "Where are we going to be keeping the thing anyway?"

Don threw the paper away but Mikey took and went to pester Amelia with it but he was tripped by his master's walking stick.

"Michelangelo, your sister is studying, and I think you should be training, just like your brother Leonardo," said Master Splinter as he took two slabs of wood and turned to Leonardo.

"Leonardo, flying split kick," said Master Splinter, Leonardo started running then jumped forward and did a split in the air but didn't do it right and landed on his feet and sighed, Master Splinter touched Leonardo's shoulder.

"You will get it in no time, you just need a little bit of practice," said Splinter.

Amelia finished reading half of her book, it was interesting to say at least and then she looked around.

"Shouldn't Raph be here already?" she asked.

"After Mikey made him that angry he went out, he should be here at this moment," said Don. "Maybe he's still blowing off some steam."

Amelia nodded and stood up and stretched she then looked around the room, they were still fixing up the place, going to the table she took a sign that said "Home sweet sewer" and she found a nice place to put it and started to hammer the nail but it didn't budge and the nail bent, Amelia blinked and then she went to get a bigger nail and then with one hard hit it entered and she hung it then the wall started the cave in.

"What the… yahhhh," she cried as she stepped back as the wall crumbled.

"Mel, are you okay?" Donny asked as they neared her.

"Whoa, check that out," said Mikey looking at some door.

Don touched the door and it opened, they decided to investigate and they entered it and then the door closed.

"Oh, dear this might not be good," said Don as the room started to move.

"I think we are moving," said Leonardo as the room shock then started to go up, by this time Leonardo and the other's were on the floor and when it stopped they stood up and they were battle ready but they didn't expect to see…

"What?" asked Amelia. "What is this place?"

Leonardo went to the front where the opening was blocked by steel and he pressed the button and the steel went up and they saw that they were in the street.

"Well we are street side," said Leonardo.

Master splinter raised his nose up and started to smell, he seemed content at what he smelt.

"This warehouse had been abandoned for many years," said Splinter.

"Oh, cool we could put, some thing here," said Mikey. "Like a battle shell."

"Knock it off, Mikey," said Don. 'I don't have time to cave to your crazy fantasies."

"I think this gives me the opportunity to go shopping," said Amelia fingering her wallet with the 6000 dollars in it. "The elevator helped a lot in my plans of buying... now please excuse me I'm calling April."

With that she grabbed her shell cell and dialed April's number.

"Hey April are you free?" she asked. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could go shopping with me… I just need to get a few stuff… yeah, that would be great… thanks… bye…"

With that she left the warehouse and headed to April's apartment and then knocked at the front door in which was a shop.

"Whoa, nice shop," said Amelia looking around.

"It was my fathers," said April. "I opened it again, to think of my future."

"That's nice, so are we going or what?" she asked.

April nodded and got her purse and they walked out, to the street.

"where to first?" April asked.

"I'm thinking, clothes store, I want to try a few fashions that I kind of liked," said Amelia.

"Great, I know a place," said April as they walked off.

Amelia heard sounds of fighting and she turned to see Raph fighting the Vigilante.

"Raph?" Amelia asked. "Why are you fighting the vigilante?"

"Mel?" Raph asked then he was thrown to the wall and he landed hard on his shell.

Amelia got mad and rushed to the Vigilante and she did a flying kick while shouting.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother," said Amelia as the vigilante flew to the wall hard.

"Aww, man, beaten by a girl," said the vigilante.

Amelia turned to her brother and gave him a hand in which he took and stood up.

"You okay bro?" she asked.

"Yeah, for now," said Raph.

"You haven't heard the last of me, if you want a rematch meet me in the part on Friday at eight," said the vigilante as he rode away in his bike.

"Whoa, a nutcase," said Amelia looking at Casey.

"Tell me about it," said Raph then turned to his sister. "Were are you headed anyway?"

"Shopping," said Amelia. "I am going to buy, Donny a new computer and all sorts of things."

"Okay, just come home soon," said Raph.

"Will do," Amelia said as she walked off and Raph made his way home through the sewers.

First they bought Amelia clothes, then bought Donny a better toolset and a computer, for Leo she got a lot of books, and for Mikey a very expensive set of Comic books and for Raph a better punching bag and she also bought a new set of DVDs and for Master Splinter, a teacup and a comfy mat for his meditations.

Then with April's help they brought the stuff to Eastman and Laird, where she stepped in front of the elevator and it entered it when it arrived with the help of April then she entered her home and placed the stuff on the table and started giving them their stuff, they seemed happy for the stuff, Leo went to the corner of the living room where a bookshelf was and placed more books and Raph hanged the new punching bag and Donny went to fix the new computer and Mikey went to read his comic books, and Master splinter carried his cot and entered his room.

-0-0-0-0-

Later in the evening, Amelia and her bothers were sneaking out of the lair to meet this vigilante guy when the lights turned on they stopped and they turned around to see a very angry Master Splinter.

"My children, how many times have I told you not to sneak to the surface world, the human kind does not accept us… not meaning you of course my daughter," said Master Splinter.

"Point taken," muttered Amelia.

"But there is a Chinese proverb saying," Splinter paused here and gave a mischievous grin. "Why walk when you can ride."

"What?" asked Amelia incredulously.

Splinter showed them the Van in their Warehouse and they smiled, their master had allowed them to fix the Van to a battle shell, Amelia smiled and went to the van taking out some blueprints and some rulers she started drawing the schematics for the battle shell.

"It's even cooler than how I drew it," said Mikey after peeking from Amelia's drawing.

"Mikey, can you move, I can't see through my drawing, you're blocking the light," said Amelia.

"Opps, sorry," said Mikey.

Amelia finished the drawing and gave it to Don who studied the drawing and nodded, and Amelia walked to the elevator to change to some old clothes so she could concentrate in building that car, and she also took some of Don's new tools and such.

They changed the view of the shell and placed internal computers and such that was fitted out for six, four on each control and one in a corner, it was finished in no time, on Friday, four well greased turtles and their greased sister stood looking at their handiwork.

"I like it," said Mikey.

"Let's wash up, and get going, I don't want to miss out date with the Vigilante," said Raph heading to the elevator and pressing it.

They jumped in as the doors were about to close, and they cleaned up in a clean, sanitary, water they lined from the surface, and they dressed up for battle and met on the elevator once they were inside the battle shell, Don climbed at the wheel.

"Let's see how this baby rides," said Don as he rode out of the warehouse and into the park.

To be Continued

--

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	3. Amelia meets her twin

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

--

Chapter Three: Amelia meets her twin

They rode on and when they almost reached the park the saw that the Vigilante was on his bike and was heading to the Park as well.

Donnie continued to follow the bike but the vigilante somehow knew that he was being followed and started to do curves that the Van could not and the van would rock when Donny did the curve.

"Raph, can you try and stop him?" Don asked.

"With what?" Raph asked.

"I made a bike and it's at the back," said Don. "Better hurry as we are nearing another curve."

"I'm coming too," said Amelia.

Raph took a helmet from the wall and tossed it to Amelia who caught it and placed it on her head and Raph did the same with the other helmet and removed the cloth covering the bike.

"Donnie, you are the turtle," said Raph getting on the bike.

"I call it the shell cycle," said Don as he concentrated watching the road.

Raph got in and turned to his sister who climbed in and Raph started the motor and Donnie pressed a button and the back door opened and Raph got out of the Van by jumping of it and Amelia clasped her arms around Raph and they both yelled in excitement.

"There he is," said Raph. "Come on."

Raph accelerated his ride and reached right beside the Vigilante, the Vigilante tried to run him off course but Raph went out of the way just in time. Every time Raph went near the Vigilante tried to run him off course, Raph was getting pissed off when he faced Amelia.

"Amelia, get ready to jump to the Vigilante," said Raph.

Amelia placed her feet on the seat and prepared to jump, as they sided to the vigilante once more, Raph looked at his back and Nodded causing Amelia to jump and kick the Vigilante with her flying kick, it hit the Vigilante causing him to land on his back.

"Ouch," said the vigilante.

Amelia had landed on a genuflect and she stood up and walked to him and removed the helmet and offered him her hand.

"Sorry about that," said Amelia. "But we had to stop you before you could do something that is regrettable."

"And what is that huh?" he snapped. "Hitting up a few Purple Dragons? What's the big deal about that?"

"Look you've got to stop," said Raph coming over after parking his bike on a tree and went to the Vigilante. "Rage can tear you up inside, you don't want to turn into them but that's what you're doing. My sensei said that we must learn how to control our feelings so we don't turn to what we don't want to become."

"You don't know the half of it," said the Vigilante. "I was a kid when those Purple Dragons burnt down my pappy's store."

--_Flashback_--

_Seven-year-old Casey stood in front of his father's store, it was being trashed by people he never met before, his father was not here to watch at what happened but he was, he watched as the people finished trashing his father's store and they headed to him, the largest Purple Dragon who goes by the name Hun picked up Casey and shook him._

"_Tell your dad that he should have continued with his payments so that we could have continued protecting the store and your livelihood," said Hun and then threw the boy to the ground. "Let's go Purple Dragons."_

_Casey stood up from the ground and watched as his dad's shop burned to the ground._

--_End of Flashback_--

Casey was crying as he told them his story, Amelia reached out and patted Casey's shoulder.

"True, it is sad, but you don't have to beat up Purple Dragons, you have to control your rage," said Raph.

Amelia nodded in agreement and then turned to see that the Purple Dragons were advancing, Amelia took out her sais and bent down in a fighting stance.

"Don't look now guys but we have company," said Amelia.

"Right behind you sis," said Raph drawing out his sais.

Just before they could attack the purples dragons had to scatter away as the battle shell was heading towards them and turned around swiftly so that the back of the van was facing away the people and the door opened and the other turtles got out.

"Friends of yours?" asked Casey.

"No, more like Brothers," said Amelia and Raph at the came time then looked at each other then pointed to each other and again said in unison. "Psyche."

"Enough games," said Leonardo to the two. "Let's finish this once and for all."

"I can see the resemblance," said Casey. "They look green."

"But I'm the cute one," said Mikey.

"Mikey keep sharp," said Leo as he drew his Katanas out. "And get ready."

The purple Dragons attacked first and the turtles, Amelia and Casey jumped to battle and after a few minutes the fight ended all the Purples Dragons were in the floor moaning, the Turtles and the others sheathed their weapons but the siblings high fives (Erm, threes for the turtles sake,) they then turned to the can and Raph faced Casey.

"Well, be seeing you Casey," said Raph.

"Yeah, hope to see you soon," said Casey as he watched the turtles and the girl enter the van and left.

-0-0-0-0-

Leonardo caught a chest and tossed it to Raph who placed it where the school trunk was, a minute later Amelia jumped down and checked her trunk on her hand was her kitten named Amethyst, which was kept in her room so that it won't have to bother splinter who had a paranoia with cats.

It was time for her to go to London, to stay there for a day so that she could go to the school express the day after that, Severus was coming to pick her up and he was going to bring a large two way mirror so that Amelia could have her training in Severus' private office.

Amelia's strange family looked at her and they hugged her, and they gave her gifts, Raph gave her sheathed for her sais, he had made it himself, and Leo gave her a katana sheath, Don gave her a new and improved shell cell that could call across countries as well as a pair of small tools, just to remind Amelia about him, and Mikey lent her his comics a whole lot of them to last her a year.

She hugged them all and then turned when she heard a crack and Severus holding a large two way mirror, Leo went to help Severus and Donnie went to get a hammer and nail and jumped went to a column and nailed it in and hanged the mirror and stepped away.

"So how does this work again?" Mikey asked.

"Allow me," said Severus turning to the picture. "Show me my office."

The mirror swirled and then showed Severus' office then he closed it and then turned to Master splinter and he nodded while Splinter bowed that way he could see if his daughter was really training. Severus turned to Amelia.

"Miss Potter, it is time for us to leave," said Severus. "You can be with your family on Christmastime,"

Amelia nodded and turned to her family and bowed ninjitsu way and they copied, and then hugged her family once again.

"I'm going to miss you guys," said Amelia.

"Yeah," said Raph. "Keep in touch."

"I will you guys," said Amelia.

"Me, take care of those comics," said Mikey. "If is see one crease on those comics."

"Don't worry Mikey," said Amelia. 'I'll give them to you all tattered and torn."

"Yahhh," Mikey screamed putting his fingers in his mouth in fright.

"Mikey, I'm just kidding," said Amelia. "I'll keep your comics in tiptop shape."

Mikey relaxed and Amelia turned to her father, the rat just stood there leaning on his walking stick, Amelia knelt in front of the rat.

"Take care my daughter," said Splinter. "During your stay in school, you will be training in Severus' office, so he will be your secondary trainer, I will be the one watching your moves and telling Severus what to do next and stuff, I hope that you will train hard, I expect you to be in good shape when you come back besides the ancient Chinese proverb says 'Practice makes perfect'."

"Yes, sensei," said Amelia.

Severus looked like he was sent to a Chinese family on how they were trained, he watched as Amelia stand up and bow with her knuckles on her palm and bow. He then took out a tuna can and places it on the table and Amelia looked at the can and at Severus after he shrunk and pocketed the trunk.

"You're supposed to touch it," said Severus.

"Well, I'm used for scavenging for trash, so this isn't new," said Amelia. "One man's trash is another man's treasure."

Amelia took hold of the can and Severus did and he activated it and Amelia felt herself being pulled and she landed on the floor on her foot her other foot, in a straight line on her side, she stood up and then turned around to see Severus landing on her feet.

"Next time warn me," said Amelia. "Now we're back in the inn."

Severus went up and ordered a room for miss potter and she was given the best room there is, Severus lead the way and Amelia followed and when she entered his room and Severus enlarged her trunk and placed it on the foot of her bed bid her good night and left. Amelia went to her bed and fell down on it and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia woke up when she heard the train and stood up and grabbed her stuff, and went to the bathroom and dressed up and then dressed in her ninja suit and went to the room to do her katas. That was how Severus found her, she was so focused and determined that he stood there and watched her moves, by the time she was finished it was 9:30am and she stopped and turned to Professor Snape.

"Is it time for us to go?" she asked.

"Indeed," said Severus. "Let us go, I will bring you to the train myself."

With that Amelia just pulled some clothes over her suit and Severus shrunk the trunk and headed to the taxi, and they entered it.

"Kings cross station," said Severus.

When they arrived Severus lead Amelia to the train and pulled her through the barrier and placed her trunk in the baggage car and Severus nodded and left her, which left Amelia an hour to search for her twin brother and she exited the barrier remembering where it was and she just walked along just then her shell cell rang she picked it up and removed the headgear and placed it around her.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey," said Don.

"Don, is there a problem?" she asked.

"I just woke up, we're sleeping at April's," said Don. "She was afraid that her store was going to be robbed."

"Yeah," said Amelia. "The robberies the past weeks are puzzling."

"Yeah," said Don. "Remember the only thing they could point out was that the burglar alarms in those stores have been dismantled on the inside… no thief could have sneaked in and dismantled it."

"Maybe," said Amelia. "But I know you'll find it out you always do… so where's the others?"

"They're asleep," said Don. "And I'm fixing April's stove."

"You are always fixing things," said Amelia smiling.

"I can say the same for you," said Don.

"Ha-ha," said Amelia. "At least you are going to do some action, while I'm stuck in school learning how to brew a potion or to do spells."

"Hey it's not so bad," said Don. "At least you will be with your brother."

"True," said Amelia then caught sight of something, it would have been easily missed but through her ninjitsu training she managed to spot it. "What are Ninjas doing in London?"

"Huh, say what? Ninjas in London?" asked Don.

"I better find out," said Amelia.

"Take care," said Don. "But keep me online."

Amelia went to them and lumped very head them so they didn't see her and she hid high above the platform and listened in on the conversation.

"The potters will be in the train at 11:00am," said the first ninja. "The boy will have a scar on the forehead and the girl will obviously will be with the boy, you are all trained in the art of ninjtisu founded by Salazar Slytherin himself, our orders are to kill them."

"This day keeps getting better and better," muttered Amelia. "I just got a death sentence from a group of ninjas calling themselves Salazar's ninjas."

"Better be careful," said Don. "Ninjas are trained assassins, remember, they won't stop at nothing to kill you."

"I know, we're ninjas remember," said Amelia rolling her eyes. "Now I have to look for my brother and defend him from being killed."

Amelia walked around searching for black messy hair and glasses with green eyes, she walked aimlessly until she found him with a giant, he looked well dressed and presentable, he wore half rimmed glasses and looked at his ticket, she went closer and stood in front of him and he looked at her and then there was recognition in his eyes.

"Amelia?" he asked.

"Have you forgotten me bro?" Amelia asked as she smiled at him and then nodded, she didn't want to hug him as he would feel her weapons and then get scared at that.

"After 5 years we're together again," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Amelia. "Well, let's go and bring you to your platform."

"you got me sis," said Harry following his sister.

"Let me guess you found your brother," said Don through the headpiece he listened in on the conversation through his headpiece.

"Yes, isn't it shelltastic?" she said.

"I agree, 'said Don.

"Shelltastic?" asked Harry puzzled.

"A term for my brothers and I," said Amelia.

Suddenly Amelia heard on Donnie's end a "COWABUNGA" and a thud and a "Mikey, come back here or I'll kick your shell" and the others groaning as they woke up too.

"Mikey," said Amelia and Donnie at the same time and in the same exasperated tone of voice.

"He's really asking for it," said Don.

"I agree," said Amelia. "Though I could go for a pepperoni and cheese pizza right about now."

Suddenly she heard Leo shush the others and then Amelia heard glass breaking somewhere and she kept quiet, she knew they were going to investigate it and knew she had to be quiet and her heart raced as she wanted to know what it was. The silence rained for about 3 minutes when…

"Mel, can't talk right now, something came up, and I mean something," said Don. "Sorry to cut it short but I have to go."

With that the line went dead, Amelia removed her headpiece with a little bit disappointed, and it showed in her face.

"If Donnie's excited about something, then that something has to do with technology," said Amelia. "I wish I could be there."

"Who's this Donnie?" asked Harry.

"My older brother, Donatello," said Amelia. "I have three more if you want to know, The eldest is Leonardo, second is Donatello, next is Raphael, and last is Michelangelo… they are the best brothers in the whole world."

Amelia led her brother to the train and then placed him in a compartment, and pulled the drapes shut and sealed them, so that no one can see through.

"Amelia why are you doing that," said Harry.

"Just some safety precautions," said Amelia. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

Harry nodded and then sat down and took a gameboy and started playing with it, Amelia watched then slipped out of the compartment and remembered it and then started to walk around the train, she looked at the different compartments.

"I heard Professor Snape only tolerates people who do well in his class," said one. "and that he hates Gryffindors."

Amelia passed on processing what she heard and then her eye caught something, a shadow entered the baggage car and slowly she followed in before the door closed, her eyes got accustomed in the darkness and she sneaked in the shadows and watched them slip to the roof, she stopped and took out her bandana she kept in her pocket and tied it on her nose and mouth and flipped up and landed on the train then the next thing she knew she was hit at the back and she toppled off the train.

"Hah, there does the meddler on her death," said one ninja laughing then suddenly he saw something, Amelia had managed to remove her sai from her sheath just in time and pierce it on the wood and hung on it then she faced the wall kicked of at the same time remove her sai and then kicked the ninja on the face causing him to fly to his fellow ninjas.

"I've never knew wizards can be ninjas," Amelia said taking a chopsticks and tying her hair into a bun using one hand and holding her sai in a defensive position.

"Yeah, well, we didn't know muggles were ninjas either," said the ninjas drawing their katanas. "We were founded by Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Salazar, Smalazar," said Amelia. "Ninjas like you is without honor, you are just assassins using bushido and ninjitsu as a front."

"You infidel muggle," said the ninja. "We will silence that mouth of yours."

But before they could attack the train moved and all the ninjas fell down Amelia felt the other's slipping as the wind velocity got stronger she stuck her sai on the roof and hang on until her body got used to the velocity and stood up followed by the ninjas.

Amelia took her other sai and got ready to fight, she was between them and the car that Harry was in, they weren't going to kill her blood family not when she was around, they eyed each other, sizing each other up.

"Ninjas attack," said the leader and they charged, Amelia crossed her sais and blocked all three successfully and then swiped her leg under them causing them to fall and she flipped back and land on the other car and sheathed her sais and drew out her katana.

"Oh, missy also know bushido," said the ninja standing up.

"You got that right," said Amelia as she got ready to fight and fight she did she fought all three at once and she blocked one attack from a ninja then did a round kick which caused him to fall from the train and into his death as the train was crossing a bridge that time.

"One down, two to go," said Amelia getting ready again. "Let's party boys."

With that they attacked her with such force that Amelia after blocking their last attempt flipped back but she was pushed back and she slipped and she landed clinging on the wall with her hands on the edge of the roof on the wall next to a window where Harry was, Amelia looked at Harry then at the ninja as he prepared the last blow but Amelia planted her feet on the wall and then flipped back both her feet connecting with the back of the second ninja causing him to loose balance and fall off the train and roll on the ground winded.

She then turned to the leader who looked at her incredulously, he never seen a talented ninja that was quite young, she stood up and placed her sword on her side and extended her hand in a fighting stance and bended her knees a little she looked ready to kill him.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You look like you could enter Salazar's ninjas at such an early age."

"I am just a ninja," said Amelia. "Though I would never join a dishonorable organization as a assassins club like you… I stand for honor, Bushido and Ninjitsu demands that."

"What's honor when you can have power?" said the ninja. "The power to decide whether that person lives or dies."

"He who lives without honor will end without honor," said Amelia unknowingly repeating the dying words of her sensei's sensei Yoshi Hamato.

"We'll see," said the Ninja. "Who'll die today, you or me."

With that they both charged and jumped their swords met in midair, there was a resounding clang of swords and Amelia landed on a genuflect and looked back as the ninja landed on his feet a moment later his head rolled off and he fell, Amelia walked and took his katana and took the body and head and threw it on a oncoming lake and tossed him there and looked at his katana debating whether to keep it she decided to keep it and took the sheath that had fallen out and placed it and then placed it behind her and she removed the bandana and jumped to the baggage car and entered it and removed the chopsticks and slipped to the car her brother was in walked to the room and opened it to see a red haired sitting beside Harry.

"What took you so long?" asked Harry.

"I got lost," said Amelia. "I entered the compartments of some upper years until I found this one."

"Funny," said Harry. "Mel, this is Ron, Ron this is my twin sister Amelia."

"How do you do," said Amelia then caught sight of the comic on Harry's knee. "Is that the justice force issue 97?"

"Why yes it is," said Harry. "You read justice force."

"Oh, Mikey and I do but I read during my leisure time if I'm not training, reading, inventing or fixing technology or keeping my body well fit with that punching bag," said Amelia she had some aspects of her brothers in her.

"You do a lot," said Harry. "can you fix this, it just shut down."

"Maybe some of the circuits of the card reader just got fried," said Amelia taking it and took out her tool kit and opened up the game took out a magnifier and checked it. "Yep, definitely fried… this will only take a second."

With that she took from her tool kit a new set of wires and then placed it back and then placed the card back and the cover and then handed it back to her brother smiling.

"There good as new," said Amelia as Harry turned on the gameboy and then smiled as it worked. "Thanks, Mel you saved me my high score."

"No problem," said Amelia as she opened her trunk and took out the new justice force comic issue 98 and then opened it on page one.

"No way you have the new issue," said Harry. "That hasn't got out yet."

"I have connections," said Amelia. "Casey knows this person who sells comics before they actually got out, he is the actual publisher and he and Casey go a long way back… though I don't know how long way back… Mikey gets the comics at a discount c/o Casey."

"Wow, I wish I had friends in the high places like you," said Harry.

"Whatever," Amelia said. "I'm starving, do you guys have anything to eat?"

"Nope," said Harry.

"I don't, sorry, this sandwich is for me," said Ron.

"Man I wish I had pizza," said Amelia then shut up as Harry started to discuss Ron what was pizza.

As Harry was still talking about pizza the door opened and Amelia went for her shurikens but stopped herself as it was a lady with a trolley filled with sweets.

"Anything off the trolley dears," said the woman.

"no thanks," said Ron.

"We'll get three of everything," said Harry removing a sack of galleons and Amelia did the same thing and stood up to pay and then divided it among them.

"This is good," said Amelia eating a chocolate frog then opened the Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and placed one in her mouth then spat it out.

"I know you have to care about them," said Ron. "When it says every flavor it means every flavor."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," said Amelia.

As she was eyeing a bean deciding whether to eat it or not when the door opened and Amelia looked to see a bushy girl looking at them.

"Have you seen a toad?" asked the bushy haired girl.

"Um, no," said Amelia. "But we will tell you when see that toad."

"Okay, I'm Hermione Granger by the way and you are?" she asked them.

"I'm Amelia, this is Ron and Harry," said Amelia pointing to the two boys.

"Pleasure, wait you're Harry Potter?" said Hermione. "I've read books about you two… you two disappeared after destroying Voldemort.

"Okay that creeps me out," said Harry.

"Agreed," said Amelia.

"Well, you guys have to change to your school uniforms, we are nearing the school soon," said Hermione.

"Okay, Hermione, I'll just get me uniform and head to the nearest comfort room and dress there," said Amelia as she pushed Hermione out of the door and closed the door, went to the trunk and took her uniform and headed to the comfort room and changed there and entered the compartment to see that the boys had already dressed.

"Great we're all dressed," said Amelia. "Look we're approaching the station."

Sure enough a town loomed near them and then stopped in the train stations, Amelia followed her brothers out the train, she checked to see if her weapons were still there, who knows when those magical ninjas might attack, either her or Harry.

Amelia saw the giant man that had accompanied Harry earlier and Harry went to him and so did Ron and Amelia.

"Well, 'Arry, is this 'Melia?" asked Hagrid.

"Pleased to meet you," she said and extended her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Nice to meet yer too 'Melia," said Hagrid. "'cuse me as I have to round up the 'ist 'ears."

Hagrid led them to the boats and they waited for Hagrid, Amelia leaned on a pole and then picked up a stick and absently twirled it like it was a Sai, Harry looked at his sister and watched as she twirled it then straightened up and threw the stick to the ground that the end got embedded and leaned back casually.

"All 'irst 'ears 'ccounted for?" asked Hagrid then looked at the first years. "Right, 'first 'ears on the boats."

Amelia piled in the boat with Ron and Harry and sat beside Harry while Ron sat behind, Amelia looked at everything around her as a ninja her night sight had very much improved, due to her nightly training with her sensei and her brothers.

"Keep yer 'eads down," said Hagrid, and Amelia dunked as a low crevice passed overhead, Amelia lifted her head when it was gone and then gasped as the boats turned a corner as Hogwarts appeared in front of them bathed in his moonlight glory.

"Whoa, that is so cool," said Amelia. "I wish my bros got to see this."

A moment later hagrid led them to the school and up so many stairs and then stopped to see Minerva standing at the foot was Minerva, Hagrid left them soon after that Minerva turned to the first years.

"Welcome to your, first year at Hogwarts," said Minerva looking at the first years. "We will sort you all momentarily… but first an explanation."

Minerva paused to study the first years, they were all listening to her attentively, aside from a few apparent Slytherins.

"There are for houses in this school, houses that will serve as your family and your dorms," said Minerva. "They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff… there is also a point score in the houses, the most scores on a certain house at the end of the year, wins the house cup… now does anyone have any questions?"

Silence rained for a few minutes then Minerva entered and then left them.

"I wonder what the sorting will be like?" asked Harry.

"I heard from my brothers that you had to fight a troll, that's the only way they can determine what house you are supposed to go," said Ron.

"What!" said Amelia and Harry at the same time, they both paled but at different reasons, Amelia perfected a little of the spell casting but that won't be enough, so she had to go straight and use Ninjitsu to subdue that troll.

"Well, that's what I was told," said Ron.

"Well at least it isn't a Dragon," said another boy.

"But Trolls are vicious," said another students.

"Shut up you mudbloods," said a blond haired voice. "I for one do know what it is actually… only pureblood students like us know what is it in actuality."

"And who might you be?" Amelia asked sneering at him in disgust."

"I am Draconius Lucian Malfoy," said Draco. "Heir to the vast Malfoy inheritance."

"Well there's a person to put in the number 1 snooty list," said Amelia.

"I resent that," snarled Draco. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Amelia Jane Potter," said Amelia. "Though I don't want to match wits with you at this moment."

Before the door opened and Minerva entered and glared at Draco as he backed down and was about to let them in when Severus exited the room that had a secret floo network and then stopped and looked at Minerva.

"Severus," said Minerva.

"Minerva," said Severus.

"Children this is the head of Slytherin House," said Minerva then turned to Severus. "Professor Dumbledore was looking for you a while ago."

"I was detained elsewhere," said Severus but as he said that he looked at Amelia and nodded and gave a slightest nod and Amelia did the same thing.

"Please excuse me, I need to prepare to greet the new Slytherins," said Severus as he pushed the door opened and billowed off the door closing behind him.

Then a moment later Minerva led the first years to the hall and Minerva carried a stool with a hat to the front and then unrolled the parchment and Amelia looked at the hat with a sigh of relief, just then the hat broke into song but Amelia didn't really listen attentively as she was studying the teachers and the students, afterwards the sorting began… names where called until….

"Amelia Jane Potter-Hamato,"

Amelia walked to the hat and sat down in it as the hat went to her head and so she decided to wait then suddenly she heard a voice in her head.

"Ah, Miss Potter," said the hat. "Difficult, very difficult, you have a good mind, you love to learn, but Ravenclaw isn't for you as you also love to spend your time laying around. You are loyal but Hufflepuff is also not for you… you will either be great in Gryffindor or Slytherin… honor, chivalry and bravery are your traits that makes you passable for Gryffindor but Manipulative, dedicated and focused are the traits of a Slytherin, but to which house to put you?"

'_Hmm, I certainly don't want to be with that snooty Malfoy,'_ Amelia thought.

"Indeed, Miss Potter," said the hat. "The Malfoys have always been in Slytherin since time in memorial."

'_Then put me in Gryffindor,'_ thought Amelia in determination. _'I don't want to hear his bickering if I go to that house.'_

"Are you sure?" said the hat. "Though you could easily train with Severus when you are a Slytherin."

'_Still put me in Gryffindor,'_ thought Amelia.

"Fine, but your actions state very much like a snake but you will go to… GRYFFINDOR," said the hat.

Amelia stood up and headed to the table and sat down with Hermione, who looked at her and nodded, Amelia looked on to see the look Severus gave her when she was sorted to Gryffindor.

'_Great, I am stuck in training a Gryffindor in my office for seven years,'_ thought Severus with a groan

Then it was Harry's turn to get sorted and the whole congregation waited anxiously on what house the boy-who-lived would go.

"Harry Potter-Hoyloft,"

Harry went up and sat on the chair and the hat placed on him and after a few minutes Harry went to Gryffindor, Amelia chapped for her brother and Harry sat down beside her.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"I could ask you the same question," said Amelia.

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I didn't want to be in there because of Draco," said Harry.

"I second the motion," said Amelia. "I'm so hungry I could eat a dozen pizzas."

"It's not only you," said Harry.

When the sorting finally finished the students breathed a sigh of relief and looked expectantly at their table for the food to arrive but Albus called their attention and stood up.

"Before I give any announcements, let us dine," said Albus as he looked at the expectant faces of the students. "So without further ado, I give you… Nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak."

With that the food appeared and Amelia started helping herself to the food around her and she started to eat, she managed to save room for desert once it appeared a moment later, Albus stood up again and addressed the students

"I have a few announcements," said Albus. "First years and a few other years, please note that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden as well as the third floor corridor in the right hand side, is now strictly forbidden to those who do not want to die a horrible death."

A murmur ran through the students and Amelia and the others followed Percy to the Gryffindor and Amelia headed to their room to see that Hermione and her were room mates, much to Amelia's apprehension but since Hermione wasn't in the room she took her two-way mirror and drew the bed curtains around her and changed to her night gown her weapons safely hidden on the secret compartment and then lay down and faced her mirror.

"I want to talk to Leo," said Amelia then waited until Leo's frantic face appeared and looked at his sister.

"Mel, it's not a good time to call," said Leo.

"Why, what's happening, oh fearless leader?" she asked.

""I'll tell you what's happening," said Don and Leo turned the mirror so that the mirror was facing Donnie who was driving the shell. "We're being chased by a 100 foot nano robot."

Amelia blinked looking a bit puzzled she knew that nano would be really small so how can it be 100 feet?

"What? Huh? How can a nano robot be 100 feet?" asked Amelia.

"Well technically, it can be that tall when there are a million of those tiny things all working together and getting other machines and changing them to something dangerous, worse, it has the mind of a three year old," said Donnie as they received a jolt from the

"Faster, Donnie! It's taking us apart!" said Mikey.

"I'm giving it all she's got," said don as he had floored the accelerator. "She can not take any more!"

with that Leonardo turned to Raphael who was clinging on the edge of his seat with his sais out he really was getting pissed off.

"Raph, you're on. Shell-cycle time," said Leo.

"Sure, I always have to do the crazy stuff," said Raph as he placed the helmet on and then rode out, Leo placed the headpiece and connected to the connection to Raphie's helmet. "Make sure you distract him, we're nearing the power lines, that might make it lose power."

"Right," said Raph as he jumped over the robot.

"The shell, Raphie's trying to distract it," said Amelia.

"What else can you think about?" said Don.

"By the way how did you guys get mixed with nano technology?" she asked. "You wouldn't be working on something behind my back would you huh Donnie?"

"Me? No," said Don. "Raph, we're over the power lines, hurry and get over it."

"You do know that it won't keep that robot down you know," said Amelia.

"Yeah," said Mikey. "First plans always fail."

"Just give me time to think for a plan b," snapped Leo.

Just then Raph got through and the nano robot entered it and got fried and he fell down, and they stopped to check it and the nano robot stood up, he was angrier than he was before and started chasing them going after the van.

"There Raph, Don, head to the crusher," said Leo.

"Good idea," said Raph as he headed straight for it and so did Donnie.

Amelia watched nervously in her end she really wished she was there, it was so cool doing that, she watched as Leo turned the mirror so Amelia could see where it was headed and soon Don went to a hard right and turned around and went behind… the crusher was right in front of them and Amelia saw her brother Raph in the shell-cycle jump over and the robot fall and get crushed into a square and they cheered.

"Well, that's the end… what?" said Don as he watched the thing fixed itself and stood up. "That thing fixed himself."

With that they started the chase once more this time the Robot was chasing after Raph.

"

"Leo, tell me you have a Plan C. I'm really hoping you've got a Plan C," said Raph as he screamed to the mouthpiece in his helmet and then he was almost thrown from the bike when the robot almost stepped on him. "Uh fellas, Plan C? NOW?!"

"

"You know, I'm gonna stop with the puns," said Mikey. "Seriously! They always come back to bite you!"

"Donnie, you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Leo as he pointed to the over heading magnet.

"I'm getting what you mean," said Don. "That magnet is used to throw metal into the fire which will…"

"Destroy those nano robots," said Amelia catching on she read that the nano robots were so small it wasn't immune to intense heat.

"Correct, I love it that someone can share my interest in technology," said Donnie.

They reached the magnet and then Donnie got out and then went up to control the magnet and then waited then the robot soon arrived and Raph managed to avoid getting his bike swept up and but the robot did not he was swept up and then Donnie maneuvered the magnet so that it was above the fire and dropped the robot into it and the robot uttered a few shrieks of "DADDY" and then silence.

"I hate it when good technology goes to waste," said Don.

"I completely agree," said Amelia.

"Too bad he had a rotten parent," said Leo.

"As I said," said Don. "His mentality is that of a three year old."

"Man, Mellie," said Mikey. "Don't we have a story to tell you."

"He's going to warp the story to make himself the hero again," said Raph shaking his head.

"Hey I resent that," said Mikey.

Amelia smiled as she watched Mikey and Raph once again got into their quarrels as Raph jumped into Mikey causing Mikey to run into Donnie who toppled over and tried to stop Raph from ever trying to kill them both.

"Well, there you have it sis, a typical extraordinary family in their normal excursions," said Leo. "Some things won't change."

"Yeah," said Amelia through her end of the mirror. "Some things won't change… good night Leo."

"Good night Mellie," said Leo and cut the connection and watched his brothers with a slightly amused look.

--

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) in Chinese the last name always go first, so in American it is Yoshi Hamato, and in Chinese, it is Hamato Yoshi as you would be rather familiar with this one.

2.) Harry's last mane is added Hoyloft as he was adopted by a family remember, Amelia's last name is potter but it can also be Hamato, as the pets can also take the last name of its owner… remember Splinter was the pet of Yoshi and then was freed when the shredder killed Master Yoshi, Splinter kept the last name with him.

ElegantEighteenGurl


	4. Lesson time

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

--

Chapter four: Lesson time

Amelia woke up with the sound of Hermione's magical alarm clock and she sat up and stretched, she stood up to use the shower but Hermione was already heading to it, so Amelia let her use the shower and sat Indian seat in the bed closed her eyes and placed her hands on her knees and started to meditate, it took her a while on her meditating but she opened her eyes when she heard the bathroom door open and Amelia sat up and headed to the shower herself.

Amelia got out of the shower and saw that she was alone, Hermione had probably left for breakfast, Amelia sighed and went to dress in her uniform but before she placed on her robe she put in a katana and her on the secret slits of leather she sown before she was still in the lair.

After slipping her sais there she took a few shurikens and placed them in a leather casing and pocketed them and then placed on her robe and left the room, she went to the main hall and sat on the table, Hermione was already eating, Amelia helped herself to the pancakes the scrambled eggs made her sick as it was the only breakfast Mikey cooked.

She was eating it when an owl landed beside her and she took the paper attached to it's left leg and opened it and saw that it was a note from Severus telling her when her.

_Miss Potter,_

_Your training will start at eight sharp, do not be late,_

_SS_

_The password to my private office is "Salazar"_

Amelia pocketed the note and then continued to eat then suddenly Minerva passed by and passed the timetable of classes to them, Amelia studied the classes, she had transfiguration and potions before lunch then history.

"Our potions class is with the slytherins," groaned Seamus.

"It is best to keep your mouth shut," said Amelia reciting what Master splinter had said to Mikey all those times he had gone into trouble with Raphael. "Or you will be attracting huge amounts of trouble."

"Says who?" asked Dean.

"Says my father, when he talked to my brother Michelangelo because of his mouth," said Amelia. "My other brother Raphael loves to fight him because of Mikey's mouth."

"How many brothers you have exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Four," answered Amelia automatically. "The eldest is Leonardo, second is Raphael, third is Donatello and fourth is Michelangelo, and the youngest is me."

"Man, your adoptive parents liked to name them after the four famous renaissance artists," said Hermione.

"Indeed," said Amelia, she didn't disclose the fact that their names came from a book of the renaissance arts that Master Splinter fished from the sewer water more than 15 years ago.

"Where is Ronald and Harry by the way?" asked Amelia.

"They're still sleeping, I believe," said Dean.

"Well they're going to skip breakfast," said Amelia looking at the clock that was on the hallway it showed 15 minutes before classes and she finished the last remnants of her breakfast and headed to the transfiguration classroom with Hermione following suit.

Amelia sat in the third row at the right hand side and Hermione sat at the front and soon the other students filed in and a cat exited from the door and Amelia went to it thinking that it was okay to pet a cat since it belonged to Minerva Mc Gonagall and she started rubbing the cats head, the cat looked indignant at being petted but kept quiet after when all the students entered and Amelia sat down and opened her book and started copying the notes on the board.

A moment later Harry and Ron entered the classroom and that caused the cat to turn to Minerva Mc Gonagall much to the surprise of Amelia who did a little "Meep" and bent down and Harry and Ron sat beside her a moment later.

"Man I didn't like to see her when she's mad," said Ron.

"She'll be a bit apprehensive of me," said Amelia. "Note to self, don't pet any animal sitting on teacher's desks."

"You did what?" asked Ron with a surprised look.

"Never mind," said Amelia. "It's practical time anyway."

"Right," said Harry. "How does this go?"

Amelia spent the whole time explaining her twin brother and transforming her matchstick in which she did in three tries, after that she spent her time showing her brother how do to it.

After the class they headed to the potions call and sat on the right side and Amelia opened her text book to review on lesson one, a moment later the door slammed open and Severus walked in closing his windows with a silent Colloportus, Amelia watched Severus as he went and stood in the front and sneered at them.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," said Severus. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."

He said this looking at Harry who was taking down notes but dismissed it as he saw that he was only copying his speech.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity," said Severus. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added a root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'The root of what to an infusion of what?' Harry asked Himself.

"You don't know?" said Severus then turned to Amelia. "Miss potter you do know?"

"Yes I do know," said Amelia. "If you added root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood, you would get the worlds most powerful sleeping potion it's called "Draught of Living Death"

"Good, it seems that some Gryffindors have managed to open their books and read before entering my class," said Severus. "Five points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors looked at Amelia in shock it was the first time a Gryffindor got scored by Severus Snape but she didn't pay it any mind.

"This is a boil cure potion a relatively easy one, if you follow the exact procedure on the board," said Severus. "Well don't just sit their get your ingredients and start brewing."

Amelia had her ingredients out when Severus snapped at them and started her brewing she felt something sailing to her cauldron and at the last minute she grasped it as it was about to enter her cauldron and she straightened it wasn't an ingredient that was supposed to be used in a boil cure, Severus looked at Amelia's hand and his eyes widened.

"Miss potter what do you have there?" Severus asked.

"Sir, this ingredient was about to sabotage my potion," said Amelia. "I don't know who tried to do it."

"Indeed," sad Severus then looked at her potion. "Your potion seems to be coming along much nicely."

"Thank you sir," said Amelia.

After class Amelia went to have her lunch and after that headed to the history of magic class and waited and when class started Amelia was amazed to learn that a ghost named Professor Binns was teaching the class, with his sow dreary voice made Amelia fall asleep.

_Amelia was standing in her room in the lair, she wondered why she was here and then she decided to exit her room and found herself in the Gryffindor common room she looked to see that she wasn't alone she saw the Defense professor turn to her then his face contorted into a scary snake and run to attack her, Amelia tried to jump but found herself trapped on cement unable to move she made a grad for her katana but found it wasn't with her nor her sais she closed her eyes and waited the evitable._

"No," she cried as she sat up luckily the class had ended and quickly walked out of the classroom and bumped into Quirillius Quirell. "I'm sorry, please excuse me."

"I-it-ss a-a-al-r-ri-ght m-m-miss po-potter," said Quirell and Amelia raised her eyebrow at the stutter it was obvious that it was self-induced.

"If you say so professor," said Amelia. "I'll go ahead."

Amelia went to her room and went straight to her room and dropped down on the bed taking her two-way mirror and calling Raph.

Raphael was in his punching bag when he felt his mirror vibrate he immediately stopped and then picked the mirror up and turned to face it to see the look on Amelia's face.

"How my sis doing on her first day of classes?" asked Raph.

"Is that Mel?" asked Donnie stopping his work and jumping over his table, also Master Splinter, Mikey and Leo arrived.

"Hey guys," said Amelia as the mirror automatically adjusted its view to fit all of them.

"How is your day my daughter," asked Splinter.

"The classes were easy sensei, except that someone tried to sabotage my potion," said Amelia. "I managed to get that ingredient before it entered my potion."

"Better be careful my daughter," said Splinter. "As the ancient Chinese proverb said "Better safe than sorry."

"Yes, sensei," said Amelia. "So enough about me what about you?"

"I'm working on defense mechanisms to protect out lair," said Don.

"Donnie, you were always doing something to make our lair safer," said Amelia.

"Excuse me everyone," said Mikey as he turned back to view everyone turned to look at him then Mikey gave a disgustingly loud and long belch. "Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp."

"Eww, Mikey," said Amelia and her supplements were echoed by the rest of the family and looked at the alarm clock she had to eat her lunch and then turned. "Guys, I feel that something's not right."

"Yeah, it's Mikey's brains that's not right," said Raph.

"Hey, I resent that," said Mikey.

"No guys, I mean funny funny, not ha ha funny," said Amelia then stopped herself. "You get my drift… I'm starting to sound like Mikey."

"We noticed," said Leo and Raph.

"Well, speak up, what is it?" Don asked.

"Well it's the Defense against the dark arts teacher," said Amelia. "He gives me the creeps."

"Is he creepy?" asked Mikey.

"Maybe, the way he stutters one can tell that it's completely face, to those who can really tell that is," said Amelia.

"wait, he has a fake stutter?" asked Leo.

"How can you tell?" asked Raph.

"Remember Mikey when we were watching those detective movies?" asked Amelia to her brother.

"Yeah, what about them?" Mikey asked.

"One of the villains stuttered so much that the detective knew that it was him the first time," said Amelia.

"Yeah and so…I get it," said Mikey. "You think it applies the same thing too."

"My children, let us not jump into conclusions," said Master splinter. "Amelia find out what you can, if this Quirell is dangerous, stay away from him at the meantime, if he attacks then fight… if you know something tell us, we will try to help."

"Yes sensei," said Amelia.

"Go daughter, have your dinner, I'm sure you will need it," said Master splinter. "We will see you soon."

"Ok sensei, bye, bye guys," said Amelia as she watched her brothers say goodbye and then walked away to have her dinner and sat down with her brother and then took some of the foods she needed to eat up as she was going to train two hours later, after eating Amelia dressed in her ninja suit and wore her uniform above it and sat doing her assignments.

Just as she was finished she saw that she had thirty minutes left and she made a beeline, she had five levels to go down and all those winding staircase, so she did the next thing, she jumped from her floor after shouting "COWABUNGA" she was falling head first and then at the last moment she flipped and landed on a genuflect with one hand touching the floor.

"Now that's what I call going down in style," said Amelia then she slipped into the shadows as the last of the students were coming her way.

Amelia followed the shadows and slipped into the office and then turned to see.

"Huh, where is everyone?" asked Amelia taking a few steps then suddenly she back flipped when she felt something behind her and she kicked the attacker causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ouch, my shell," moaned Don who was on the floor.

"Don?" Amelia asked.

"Hey there," said Don standing up and rubbing his shell. "Did you have to hit my shell that hard?"

"Did you have to attack me from behind?" Amelia countered.

Suddenly Amelia dunked and then with one swoop her uniform was removed showing Amelia in her ninja suit with a double katana and her double Sais as she used her arms to block the arm that was holding a sai.

"Whoa, You have double katanas," said Don.

"No, I don't, I was going to show…whoa," Amelia was talking until she had to dunk a sai swipe over her head. "As I said I was going to show this to Professor Snape."

"And what is that about," asked Severus looking up from his pile of work.

Amelia disarmed the arm and brought it in to the light showing Raphael.

"If you two are here then that means the others are here as well," said Amelia just then Mikey, Leo and Master splinter the family reunion was nice and then Amelia approached Severus.

"What is Salazar's Ninjas?" asked Amelia.

"What?" Severus asked.

Amelia took the katana and threw it across the table Severus took one look at the hilt and saw the snake forming an S.

"But I thought they were out of commission more than a hundred years ago," said Severus going to his book self and taking a book.

_**Salazar's Assassins were one of the most notorious assassins founded by Salazar Slytherin himself, after he left Hogwarts, Salazar himself trained the ninjas when he went and met the goblins.**_

"Goblins… Tengu," said Leo. "It is said that Ninjitsu was descended from the Goblins… Maybe it is true."

"Well, they certainly don't know Ninjitsu now," said Amelia remembering the Goblins working at the bank.

_**Salazar's Assassins joined Gelert Grindelwald in his reign of terror and the Organization was said to have vanished when Albus Wulfic Percival Brian Dumbledore (As people would love to say it over and over again) defeated Grindelwald, there is no more conclusive evidence of them being back so it is safe to say that the organization banished in the face of the earth.**_

"Now only are they back they are still notorious than ever," said Amelia. "There is a guy talking to them telling them to assassinate Harry and I… to stop them I had to fight them and I almost fell off the train to my death twice."

"If I see those bozos, I'm going to rip their heads out," said Raph.

"I already did that to the leader," said Amelia. "And this is his sword."

Leo took the sword and studied it.

"It is a good blade," said Leo.

"You can keep it," said Amelia. "I'm happy with my sword."

"I'll keep it safe in case you need it," said Splinter looking thoughtful, it was only Amelia who trained herself to use all kinds of weapons, but her two favorites were with the blades, she was adept in Bo staff, Katana, double or not, sais, and nunchunks… her brothers were too as master splinter insisted that they train in any kind of weapon, but they had chosen their absolute favorites.

"Well, we haven't any time, so we must train," said splinter. "I think it's safe to say that it's weapons practice, Leonardo switch weapons with Donatello, Michelangelo with Amelia, and Raphael with my walking stick."

"What?" asked Raphael. "But sensei, a stick?"

"Enough Raphael," said Master Splinter. "As I have said a hundred times, anything can be a weapon when used by a good warrior, hence a "Stick" can also be a deadly weapon."

Raph grudgingly exchanged his weapons with Master Splinter as the rest of his children exchanged theirs, there were grumbles and Severus looked up interested at how ninja's train.

"First, we do our Katas," said Splinter. "Prepare yourselves."

Amelia went beside Mikey as they were arranged from eldest to youngest, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Amelia then they started doing their katas, after wards they squared against each other all at once… you could tell they loved weapons practice but only with their own weapons.

Amelia wrapped the nunchunks on Don's attack and kicked him away, thus kicking him out of commission and Leo did the same with Mikey, and Raph squared with Leo and Leo defeated him and faced Amelia.

Bo staff at ready Leo attacked and Amelia blocked it with the nunchunks and aimed a kick at Leo who evaded it and did an invisible flying dragon when she attacked and kicked Amelia causing her to fly and the fight ended with /Leonardo winning.

"Very good, Leonardo," said Splinter. "And also very good Amelia, you two defeated most of your opponents, neither of you both let up to one another."

"Thank you sensei," said Amelia and Leo bowing.

"Well my children, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, our training here is finished come let us go home," said Splinter.

Amelia looked put down, she didn't want her family to leave but then it was nearing curfew and she had to go, Amelia bid good bye to her brothers and Master Splinter and they left via portkey, Amelia nodded to Severus who waved her off impatiently and she walked off hiding in the shadows and entered her common room and removed her uniform and ninja suit and then changed to her Pjs and slept.

-0-0-0-0-

The week passed and Amelia was second best after Hermione, her nightly training with Splinter in the other side of the mirror caused Severus to help in the training, he had to ludicrously heavily pad his whole body, Amelia spent the whole time laughing at the cynical professor who then would mutter anything profound to her… at this moment Amelia entered and sat down, she had a rigorous training with professor Snape who did an image of the ninja and she had to use her weapons, after getting thrown into the wall hard a couple of times.

Amelia placed a couple of waffles on her plate and then groaned as she rubbed her arms and her back, Harry sat down beside her with Ron right in front of her, but she didn't notice them.

"I'm going to be in pain for weeks," she groaned.

"Hey sis," said Harry slapping her back making her gasp as pain shot from the impact all over her back.

"Harry James Potter, I am in no mood to be greeted that way," she snapped.

"Hey but its flying lesson now," said Harry.

"Great," said Amelia sarcastically.

"Come on lets go," said Harry.

"Maybe if I attend I can calculate the velocity of the air to the glider that is at home, If I do maybe just maybe Donnie and I can have it at a test drive," said Amelia thinking about the shell-glider they were working on.

"Velocity?" asked Harry and Ron.

"Velocity is equal to distance divided by height," said Amelia. "It determines how fast you go technically."

"Huh?" said Harry. "Mel, how would you know this, we're only eleven years old, and we're still in fractions."

"Fractions?" asked Ron.

"Obviously, math isn't your strong points," muttered Amelia.

The Gryffindors headed to the stands followed by the Slytherins and they went to the Quidditch pitch and Madam hooch was already there, she motioned them to a broom and then started to lecture, Neville, worried that he'll get left behind pushed off the ground before Madam's whistle and he went up.

"Oh, no," said Amelia as she watched Neville, Neville went back and Amelia calculated the velocity where it will be near her, she got ready, as Neville came near she jumped up. "Sorry Neville, but hii-yah."

She did a flying kick on Neville pushing him to fall out safely and she flipped and landed on her feet, Madam Hooch inspected Neville hw was fine except for a sprained wrist in which he landed on, Madam Hooch started to lead him to the infirmary.

"If I see anyone on a broom I will see to it that you are out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch," snapped Madam Hooch.

Amelia who was one to follow her betters went to one side of the field and sat on it Indian style, it was instilled to her and her brothers by Master Splinter to follow her betters except the evil ones, she closed her yes and meditated.

"Of course, Amelia's trained in martial Arts," said Hermione. "She knows how to meditate and that high kick, was more for a black belter than anyone."

"You are mistaken, I haven't reached the level of a black belt," said Amelia from her perch, in fact she want any color belter, she was a ninja, Ninjitsu doesn't need any color the only color they used is to differentiate one against the other in her family, hers was light blue and white.

"Hey look, Neville forgot his wand," said Draco picking up the wand.

"Give that back Malfoy," said Harry.

"No I think I'll put it somewhere safe for him to find it, like say in a roof," said Draco as he climbed on his broom and lifted of. "What Potter, too afraid to lift off, or are you too chicken to leave the ground."

Harry was about to get on when Amelia stopped Harry, she shook her head in disapproval.

"Harry, do not follow," said Amelia. "Patience, we can call someone to get Neville's wand."

"Ohh, Potter, following your snooty sister," asked Draco. "You're such a scardy cat."

'I'm not a scardy cat," said Harry as he jumped into his broom and then kicked off the ground.

Amelia growled and then walked to one side and watched her brother, this rash action could get someone in trouble, she watched as Minerva and Severus arrived to keep an eye of the students and were surprised that a couple of students were in the air unsupervised.

"Malfoy, hand it over," demanded Harry.

"Come and get it potter," said Draco as he threw the wand away from him.

"Harry, no, this will kill you," said Amelia from where she was at but watched as Harry went after it in a perilous fifty foot dive took the wand and stopped and landed down the rest of the Gryffindors except Amelia who turned away only to see Minerva head this way.

"Harry Potter," said Minerva. "You could… you could have… Potter come with me,"

Amelia looked at her brother and didn't look at him in the eyes and then watched as her brother walked away and she turned around and leaned on the wall until Madame Hooch returned and continued with the lesson, after the lesson she told Don how the flying went and they started a debate on calibrating the glider to the air velocity of New York.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia was sitting on the Gryffindor table the next day after the flying lesson, she had just talked to Don about calibrating the glider the night before she saw her brother sit right in front of her, she looked at him only to acknowledge him.

"Hey sis, guess what?" asked Harry.

"Well, if you want to tell me Harry then I suggest you do so," said Amelia.

"Professor Mc Gonagall got me to be the Quidditch seeker," said Harry.

"That's nice… WHAT!" Amelia said. "Are you crazy, you might be killed."

"Says who," said Harry.

"Says me," said Amelia. "You do not know how to play this Quidditch."

"Oh, so you know," snapped Harry.

"No, I don't," said Amelia. "It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, guess what, Mel, I'm no longer six, and you are most certainly mot my mother," said Harry.

That night in training Amelia with Master Splinter watching through the other end noticed her agitation and watched as Amelia beheaded the dummy causing it to fly and land on the wall hard.

"What is troubling you my daughter?" asked Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter, is just that my twin brother joined a very dangerous game," said Amelia. "He might get killed."

"Ninjitsu is a very dangerous art," said Splinter. "You can kill or be killed."

"I know that Sense… I see what you are getting at," said Amelia. "But the difference is sensei is that I was trained and Harry isn't."

"He will be trained in due time," said Splinter. "Your brother is different from the six year old friend you knew him, you have a five year difference in life, you cannot simply get together again now that you are living two completely different lives... If Harry's too proud to be taken cared of in public then silently do so."

"I understand sensei," said Amelia. "I will watch over my brother behind his back."

"My daughter you will understand soon that you don't own the lives that are instructed to you," said Splinter. "For you will have to walk upon different paths in life, the only connection you have of them is your family."

"I understand sensei," said Amelia. "I will not to be judgmental next time."

"Now concentrate on the lesson at hand," said Splinter.

"Yes, sensei," Amelia said as she continued her training.

-0-0-0-0-

Weeks passed for Amelia she spent her time, studying, talking to her brothers and training, she just finished her lesson and was talking to Master Splinter about anything, the boys were having fun, Mikey was in the skateboard, Raph was in roller blades, Don was in a bicycle and Leo was in a scooter.

"Going for air Plautude," shouted Don as he jumped a wall.

"Going for ground Platude," shouted Leo as he jumped the platform.

"Excuse me sensei," said Don as he biked past.

Amelia smiled wanly as she watched Don bike away, if she was there she would be in her roller blades along with them doing tricks of her own then she saw Leo coming.

"Heads down, Master Splinter," shouted Amelia.

Master Splinter did dunk as a Scooter sailed over his head and Amelia just smiled, as Master Splinter sighed suddenly the lights went off and Amelia heard a crash and a huge groan.

"Nice wiring job Don," sneered Mikey.

"I assure you Its not my fault," said Don.

"As am I, our wiring jobs are perfectly fine," said Amelia. "Though I wonder what caused the blackout."

Suddenly the lair heard something strike and a match lighted and Master Splinter looked at his sons.

"I suggest that you must investigate the matter," said Splinter as he watched his sons, fold, carry or retract their wheels and bring it with them. "And hurry I do not want to miss my favorite show."

Amelia transferred to Mikey's mirror and Amelia looked to see that the whole town was dark.

"I don't think Master said to investigate this far," said Leo.

"Yeah, but look, this whole block is dark," said Raph.

"And on your back is dark too," said Amelia. "You can only see it through moonlight."

"It's dark which means," said Mikey as he started to head to the streets and then he climbed on top of a group of stairs and slid his skateboard into the railing. "It's surface surfing time.

His brothers looked at one another and they jumped on the opportunity but soon Leo stopped his brothers when they were sporting right in front of the museum of natural history.

"Guys, do you think we should be doing this?" Leo asked.

"Come on Leo," said Mikey. "This only happens once in a blue moon… besides we get to surf surface terrain."

"but what if we get seen," said Leo.

"That's the beauty of it," said Raph. "No one can see us, its pitch black… only the moonlight can we see each other."

Don stopped his bike right beside them and then called their attention.

"Uh, guys I think you have to see this," said Don as he pointed to a group of ninjas climbing the wall, the turtles hid in the bushes near the entrance and watch those ninjas climb up.

"Those are the ninjas we fought when those mousers attacked our old lair," said Don.

"And it seems that they are up to no good," said Mikey.

"Well, enough talking lets go and stop those bozos from doing anything," said Raph pulling out his Sais.

"Well, I happen to agree with Raph a 100," said Amelia. "My only wish is that I could have been there with you guys in fighting them."

"You bet," said Raph as he grabbed the rope and started climbing followed by his two younger brothers and lastly by Leo.

They jumped in to see a ninja was about to get a 15th century Japanese sword and Raphael threw a shuriken to stop him.

"You know there is a gift shop on the first floor," said Raph and his brothers jumped in beside him, and the ninja was about to nab the sword but Raph threw another shuriken while saying. "and they don't take kindly to shoplifters.

"And there is only two of you and four of us," said Leo.

"Don't jinx it Leo," said Amelia, but as she said that a lot of foot ninjas landed on their floor and pulled out their weapons.

"Umm, guys," said Mikey. "I think that our shells are going to be waxed."

"Well, let's get on with it," said Raph as he jumped and kicked a foot ninja with caused the rollers to go out. "Hey look, blades in blades."

Mikey got into his skateboard and skated in front of a few ninjas bumping into one which caused them to fall on one another, Don climbed on his bike and used it like the knights in the olden days, using his Bo Staff as a lance and his bike as a horse he charged and hit a ninja in the stomach and then moved aside, Leo was having trouble fighting the horde of ninjas that had picked him as an easy target.

Amelia watched this though her mirror that was rested on top of an artifact and was fixed so that she was watching the fight.

"Guys, a little help here," said Leo as he blocked three swords on either side of him.

"We're on it," shouted Leo's three younger brothers as they headed to him all in wheels and in different directions.

"Uh, oh," said Amelia as she watched them sure enough the ninjas jumped clear and they all ran into each other.

"I sense a teamwork training session in our future," said Mikey.

"guys, they are getting away," said Leo.

The foot ninja wearing a really thick glove grabbed the sword and removed it, the four turtles rounded on him causing him to back off.

"Just put the sword back and we will leave you alone," said Raph.

But the ninja raised the sword and swiped it causing a shockwave to emit from it causing the turtles to fly and land on their shell, when the turtles stood up they saw that the ninjas had gone and with them was the sword. Mikey took the mirror and at that moment they heard sirens and they ran away from the place and jumped down a manhole and showed Master splinter the cloth with the foot symbol on it when they arrived in the lair.

"What does it mean master Splinter," said Don when they were in the lair.

"Trouble," said Splinter.

"You know these men, Master Splinter?" asked Leo. "Who are they?"

"They are not of your concern at the moment," said Splinter.

"And what was the deal with the foot stealing a magical sword?" said Mikey.

"Nope not magical," said Amelia. "If he would he would have spoken something."

"I agree," said Don. "More like a…"

"Self perpetuating oscillation frequency generator," finished Amelia.

"Uh, in English Einsteins," said Mikey, which caused Amelia and Don to roll their eyes.

"Don, why don't you tell them," said Amelia.

"Glad too," said Don. "It packs a shockwave that will knock you flat on your shell."

"Never mind that, I say that we go up there and kick some shell," said Raph.

"no I forbid you," said Splinter. "I will meditate on this further, you all stay here."

With that he entered his room and shut the door, leaving the turtles standing outside his door, they looked at one another, it was the first time, Master Splinter was acting that way and it unnerved them.

"Under grounded again," whined Mikey.

"Well, what could be worse," said Amelia. "At least you are not grounded in your rooms."

"Oh, joy," said Raph. "I'll just be in my punching bag."

Amelia said goodbye to her brothers and then stood up and stretched from leaning on the tree a long time, plus she needed to catch up on her meditating, as she entered she looked to the side and saw a shadowy figure she looked at it and it disappeared and she entered and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

She sat on the couch far from her brother and removed a book and started to read, soon after that Oliver entered and rounded onto Harry.

"Harry there's a Quidditch practice tomorrow at eight," said Wood.

"Um, okay, but why is it so early?" Harry asked.

"so there will be no spies," said Oliver.

Amelia sighed and left the Common room and went to the hall to have her breakfast, she arrived and sat down in a seat and took out her book and continued to read, it was a muggle book telling about the many ninjitsu tricks she had bought two and it seemed like Master Splinter was encouraging them to read it and it was the only book Mikey picked up to read so far and Raph had earned a little patience to read that, don and Leo had no difficulty reading it at all, but so far all of them had broadened their knowledge on ninjitsu, they had learned the rest of the ninjitsu from reading the half of the book.

Amelia had coated the book with gift-wrapping paper knowing that to some Muggleborns here that ninjitsu is always associated with assassins, and she didn't want them to think that she was an assassin.

She felt something or someone watching her she looked up and looked at the faculty table and saw Quirell watching her, and it sent chills up her spine, she didn't like it at all, she looked back at her book but the eerie crawling feeling never left her.

She closed her mind and concentrated in clearing her mind from this distraction, and continued to read, Quirell looked a bit pissed, he only got the surface of Amelia's memories before she looked away and pushed him away.

Harry and the others soon entered and Quirell tried to look disinterested when he was watching Harry, Voldemort had said to watch Potter but which Potter, so he was watching both.

"So Mel, what are you always reading?" asked Harry.

"Martial Arts," said Amelia. "Just something my family and I must learn."

"So what are you specialized in?" asked Hermione.

"Erm, Judo," said Amelia. "I can easily flip a person from my back."

"Ohhh, could you show us later?" asked Dean eagerly. "My father always wanted to make me learn, but mother wouldn't hear of it, being a witch she didn't know what it was."

"Sure, I can show you," said Amelia.

"Great," said Dean. "That way I can tell my dad that I might be interested in learning that."

"Maybe," said Amelia the only problem is that she didn't know Judo; she knew ninjitsu.

They continued to eat and after that she went back to the common room with the rest and they all crowded her, Amelia was dressed in a sleeveless sweatshirt and pants.

"Now when a person is coming after you from behind you taking him by the arm and throw him you're your back your back has to be in a circular motion so you have to bend, can someone put a mat here," said Amelia.

A sixth year conjured a really big mat and Amelia went on top of it, it was perfect, she turned to Harry.

"Harry can you charge at me," said Amelia.

Harry shrugged and then charged at her, Amelia grabbed the arm turned herself so that Harry was behind her and pulled him over her back causing Harry to land on his back, Amelia turned around again and did an airborne back flip and landed Harry was trapped as she placed Harry between her legs and her had was ready for the punch.

"Whoa," said Harry. "That was great."

There was a resounding clap in the whole common room, from the Gryffindors that were watching, the muggleborns were in awe that a pureblood witch knew Muggle Martial Arts, Amelia stood up and offered her hand to Harry who accepted it and helped her up.

"You're good, maybe too good," said Harry.

"Nah, I'm not that talented," said Amelia. "I still have much to learn."

With that she walked off and grabbed her coat and retired to her room, there won't be any training tonight, it was one of those days that Master Splinter won't get out of his room until he thought of something, she changed to her pjs and dropped into her bed pulled out her book and closed the curtains and made sure the candle was well illuminated before she started to read.

--

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	5. Meet Fluffy the three headed Dog

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

--

Chapter five: Meet Fluffy the three headed Dog

"You what?" asked Amelia incredulously. "Get out, Don got the sword that was hooked on an overloading machine after that thing almost killed him?"

"Yes, unfortunately it was Mikey's idea," said Leo. "He was the one who suggested that we pull the sword and it might die, Don didn't think that it was possible but it was that simple."

"I can't believe Mikey had a good idea," said Amelia smiling as she leaned on a tree in the Hogwarts ground. "Anyway so you guys found anything about that sword?"

"All we know is that it is a 15th century sword that packs a shockwave punch," said Don appearing into the mirror.

"Yes, anyway the sword is safely kept in master Splinter's room," said Leo. "We don't want the sword to fall into the wrong hands."

"My only wish is that I had been there fighting those goons," said Amelia. "By the way I heard you tried the shell glider how was it?"

"Your calculations were right," Don said. "But I forgot to calibrate it for my Bo… but it went just fine."

"Good, Bring it tonight I want to test it out," said Amelia.

"Okay," said Don.

"Oh, Donnie the TV got fried again," shouted Mikey from the TVs.

Don visibly sighed and nodded to Amelia who nodded back, it would wither be Don or her fixing the TV after Mikey fried the wires, but it was pure Don now as she was stuck in school.

"I'm really missing tinkering with technology," said Amelia. "I am going crazy here, there is nothing scientifically here."

"Yeah," said Leo.

"My sons, it is time for your training," said Splinter getting out of his room.

There were groans as Leo said goodbye to Amelia and then disconnected, being a Saturday, Amelia was bored, normally when she was bored she would be with one of her brothers doing their stuff, but at this moment she felt like grabbing something with wheels and go wild in the school, but then there was nothing smooth to go to, then she had an idea, Amelia went to the Quidditch pitch and looked to see if there weren't anybody and then sneaked to the Broom closet and then took out a broom and then kicked off the ground and then a few feet in the air she stood up and made sure she was balanced when she leaned down and the broom shot down and them she leaned back so the broom straightened Amelia loved it she kept going up and down and she was using the broom as a skateboard.

"Whoo hoo," shouted Amelia as she used the broom at the edge of the wall and then jumped off. "Wall rail, a 360 degree loop."

With that she did a loop a loop and Amelia raised her arms and then shouted.

"COWABUNGA," shouted Amelia as she landed down and then got the broom and returned it to the broom closet. "Now that's what I'm talking about, air surfing."

Harry and Oliver entered and Amelia slipped out but what she didn't know was that Harry and Oliver were watching her antics and Oliver was kind of impressed at her tricks while standing on a broom, Oliver then turned to Harry and started teaching all about Quidditch.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand." Said Wood. "Each team has 7 players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker, that's you."

Wood then opened the trunk and showed Harry different kinds of balls of different sizes and color. Harry looked at them wondering what in the world were they.

"There are three kinds of balls. This one's called the Quaffle." Said Wood removing the soccer ball sized ball, it was also colored red. "The Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. The Keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?"

"I think so." Said Harry then spotted two shaking balls on either side of the trunk and his curiosity peaked he never met a ball that was moving.

Wood bent down and removed a bat that was also on the trunk and then gave it to Harry who took it and then looked at Wood questioningly.

"You better take this," said Wood, then he realized a Bludger, Harry and Wood watched it shoot up and then head towards them. "Careful now, it's coming back."

Harry got ready to swing the bat understanding what it was used for and at the right moment swung it and hit the Bludger back a good bit back, Wood was impressed and at how far it got and then looked at Harry.

"Not bad Potter, you'd make a fair Beater. Uh-oh," said Wood as he saw that the Bludger heading back to them and then he caught it and then wrestled it to the trunk and locked it in and then stood up breathing heavily.

"What was that?" asked Harry to Wood.

"Bludgers. Nasty little buggers," said Wood then opened the school logo and then a small gold ball dropped out and he gave it to Harry who took it and studied the ball curiously. "But you are a Seeker. The only thing I want you to worry about is this, the Golden Snitch."

"I like this ball," Harry said as he watched the light bounce off the ball.

"Eh, you like it now. But it's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see," said Wood as he watched Harry unfold his hands so that the ball was on his hands and then the wings folded out and then it started flying at an impossible speed.

"Whoa," said Harry. "What do I do with it?"

"You catch it. Before the other team's Seeker," said Wood watching Harry watch the snitch fly. "You catch this the game's over. You catch this, Potter, and we win."

Meanwhile Amelia entered her room and dropped into her bed and took out her comic that she was reading and then leaned back, she had finished her assignments and had nothing to do so she decided to read some of the comics, she was alone in her room as Hermione was at the library again.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia woke up to the sound of the bell tolling, she had fallen asleep in the middle of the story and she stood up and stretched and then she stood up and then returned her comics to the trunk and headed to have her dinner, when she arrived Harry was there and telling all about his Quidditch training and when he saw his sister enter he switched the topic to her.

"You know, Oliver and I caught my sister doing tricks on the broom," said Harry. "She was really good."

"oh, how good," Ron asked.

"Really good," said Harry then he was about to start telling them when Amelia sat down beside Harry and stepped on his feet at the same time.

"Ouch," Harry said. "Mel, stop stepping on my foot."

"Oh sorry Harry," said Amelia. "I didn't know that I was stepping on your foot."

Amelia took her plate and started to pile her food and she started to eat, she had a training to go to and she had to eat a lot so she wouldn't be that hungry after her training.

"Wow she sure eats a lot for a girl," said Seamus. "I wonder how she stays in shape?"

"I train," was all Amelia said after swallowing her food.

"Where do you train?" asked Hermione. "Who is your trainer?"

"New York City, and it's my sensei and adoptive father," said Amelia.

"Who is your father?" asked Dean.

"That my friend is another question for another time," said Amelia, dodging the question, it was not common to the wizarding world about walking talking animals its not the usual thing in this world if you could define anything normal.

After eating Amelia went to her room and dressed in her ninja suit as always and placed the Hogwarts robe over it, she left her weapons there as it was only bodily training, to strengthen her punches and kicks so tit was more of a workout and headed to Severus' office and her training started.

Amelia dropped down to the floor three hours later, her whole body aching, her brothers who had visited again were on the floor as well.

"I can't move," complained Don.

"Who wants to move?" asked Raph.

"Wake me up for breakfast," said Mikey raising his arms wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Note to self, buy Mikey a new deodorant," said Amelia and Leo at the same time. "Phew."

"I'm too tired to move," said Amelia. "I'd rather fall asleep right here."

"Here," said Severus standing up and heading to his potions cabinet and passing all four a muscle relaxant potion. "It's a muscle relaxant, though I wasn't expecting that you would be taking potions after your training."

"Gee thanks, Professor," said Don as he took the potions and passed to his brothers and sister.

"Bleech," said Mikey after drinking the potion all in one gulp. "I need sugar… this tastes horrible."

"Michelangelo, manners," admonished Splinter.

"Uhh, thanks Professor Snape," said Mikey.

The other three tried to hide their expressions from drinking the potions, Leo couldn't seem to bring it down, Raph finished his but looked a bit greener than before if you get my drift, and Don tried pinching his nose but the awful taste was still there, Amelia finished hers and looked a bit green as well.

"There is a lesson here my children, the bitter the medicine the faster the cure or the bitter the experience the better you learn," said Splinter.

"Yes, sensei," chocked out his children.

"Mel, where the shell is the kitchen, I need a glass of water," said Raph.

"I can't get outside with your guys," said Amelia.

"Please, I really, really, really need a glass of water," said Mikey.

"fine, but I do not know where the kitchen is," said Amelia.

"I know the way," said Severus then showed her the way. "Tickle the pear and the door will open."

"Okay professor," said Amelia as she opened the door and her brothers were about to get out.

"One more thing," said Splinter. "Stick to the shadows."

"Yes, sensei," said all five and they disappeared in the shadows.

Amelia lead the way to the kitchen with her brothers and then she looked left and right and her eyes widened to see Percy and she went back into the shadows and they hid on the ceiling or behind the armors.

After Percy left Amelia and three turtles dropped from the ceiling landing in and later Leo joined them from hiding in the armors.

"Come on, before anyone else catches us," said Leo.

Amelia arrived at the picture of a bowl of fruit and then tickled the pair and they entered to see Fred and George in there eating all five of them raised their eyes as the twins and the elves looked at all of them.

"Bloody Hell," said George.

"Amazing, walking talking…"

"Live turtles," finished George. "Amelia…"

"Who are…"

"These amazing creatures?" finished George."

"Fred, George I will answer you but you have to promise utter secrecy," said Amelia.

"This seems…" started Fred

"to be an opportunity…"

"We can't miss," finished Fred.

"We promise," said the two.

"Okay, guys, these are my brothers," said Amelia. "This is Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. They're known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… rather catchy isn't it?"

"Wicked," said Fred. "So does Harry know?"

"No, I can't tell him not yet," said Amelia.

"Umm, Mel, drinks remember," said Mikey.

"Here," said George passing them a butter beer. "This'll be just the thing."

When the four turtles finished drinking Amelia looked at the twins as they seem to be discussing something.

"You didn't just prank their drinks did you?" she asked.

When she said that the four turtles looked at one another worriedly.

"No, I wouldn't want to be killed by well trained assassins," said Fred. "So Mel, are you a ninja?"

"Yes, I am," said Amelia. "But we are not assassins, we have a huge amount perception of honor… the code dictates that someone else start and we must stick no matter what… by the way Donnie did you bring the shell-glider?"

"Yes, I did," said don removing a bag from his bag that he always brought and passing it to Amelia who took it and slung it behind her.

Amelia drank and then looked at the twins, and then motioned for them to follow.

"I wish you guys could join," said Amelia.

"Oh we did brought ours," said Don and brought out four more and passed it around.

"The highest tower is the astronomy tower," said Amelia. "Fred, George if you want to come then you are free too."

"Wicked," said Fred. "Lets go."

When they have approached the astronomy tower they went up and Fred and George got up and they left the door open and they got ready to jump when.

"Who's up there?" said Filch.

The five ninjas looked at each other and Leo took Fred and Raph took George, and Don, Mikey and Amelia jumped out of the window and do did Leo and Raph after a few minutes they deployed their shell-glider and they glided across the school ground, Fred and George who were sharing the glider with Leo and Raph were having the time of their lives.

"This is more fun than riding a broomstick," said Fred.

"I completely agree," said George.

Filch looked up to see no one and then he growled and slammed the door and left.

Amelia and the others landed on the ground and kept the shell-glider and turned to Don.

"The flight was smooth, and it went with out a hitch, you're a genius Don," said Amelia.

"Well, I couldn't have done it with out you," said Don.

"Whatever, you mostly built it, I didn't get to help," she grumbled.

"Mel, she also likes to build things," said Mikey to the twins.

"Guys, we have to get back to Professor Snape's office," said Don. "Master Splinter might be expecting us."

"Excuse me, did you say…"

"Snape?" finished Fred.

"Yes," said Don. "He's letting Amelia use his office as her training room."

"What cool," said Fred. "I wish we had that privilege."

"Think of all the pranks we could pull on him," finished George.

"He is such a sweet man, he is also helping me with my training, when my father is not there to help," Amelia answered as they entered the school carrying the bags with them then they stopped and looked to see Albus talking to Minerva they all hid ninja style while Amelia slapped her hand on Fred and George's mouths as they leaned on the wall in the shadows.

"But Albus, do you think that it will be safe?" asked Minerva. "These are all first year level obstacles."

"Its perfect, the person trying to steal it might have practiced for advance spells only to find out it's just a first year level he would be too panicky to remember," said Albus. "Especially with Fluffy guarding the entrance it would be just fine."

With that they walked away a moment later they all got out of their hiding place and then looked at one another they have accidentally eavesdropped on an conversation and they first entered the office before the second youngest opened his mouth on what he heard.

"But what if it is a person who contributed to the obstacle?" asked Mikey. "They could get the thing they're keeping safe."

"Mikey, we were not supposed to hear that conversation," said Leo. "Leave it alone."

"Yeah, its not our problem," said Raph. "Just leave them… if someone do steals that thing then it's their problem."

"Indeed, "said Severus. "There is nothing there is you can do the stone is safe with one of my obstacles."

"Stone?" asked Raph.

"I already said too much," said Severus.

"We understand," said Amelia. "We won't tell anyone."

"Now children gather around, its time to be a family," said Splinter as they gathered around a teapot sitting Chinese style, Splinter gave then each a teacup and poured it and then they started talking to one another about their past.

Amelia was heading to her room when she ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione, they started at each other for a moment before…

"What are you doing here?" asked the twins.

"Nothing," answered the twins again.

"I just came from a training run," said Amelia. "I am tired."

They were heading to the Common room and then suddenly the stairs gave a jolt and they all grabbed onto the banisters or the stairs and they looked at one another questioningly and then the stairs started moving.

"What's happening?" asked Ron.

"Staircases move remember," said Hermione.

Amelia looked at the next corridor and her eyes widened they were headed to the forbidden corridor, her mind flew to Fluff and the staircase stopped in there and then Harry and the others entered the corridor and Amelia followed suit to bring them out of that place.

"Guys, lets go," Amelia said pretending to be scared, as she looked at the scary gargoyles in the walls and the spooky way the candles lit. "This is way over the creepy meter."

"We are not supposed to even be here," said Hermione. "This the forbidden corridor."

"Can we go now?" asked Amelia. '_Where's fluffy then if he's not here_.'

At that moment there was a meow and all of them turned and looked at the cat and they froze.

"That's Flich's cat," said Ron. "She'll snitch us to her master, we better get out of here."

"This way," said Harry and they started running before Amelia could have anything to say and then followed them to the dead end where the door was locked.

"It's locked," said Harry.

"Okay, good, lets get out of here," said Amelia quickly.

"Let me try," said Hermione as she pulled her wand and pointed it at the doorknob. "Alohomora."

The door opened and they all rushed in and Amelia did the same but they ran into a room and Amelia saw at last Fluffy, and it scared the heck out of Amelia, Fluffy was a giant three headed dog out of Greek mythology, known as a cerebus, they were good guardians and Amelia looked down to see the entrance of the thing that was entrance of the obstacle protecting the stone.

"Uhh, good doggy, nice doggy," said Amelia slowly as the three heads glared at them.

"What are you murmuring about Mel," said Harry and at that moment the dogs drool landed on Ron's shoulder and he became disgusted about that and looked up to find where it came from only to see the Dog.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," said Ron as he looked up and so did Harry and Hermione, Amelia looked at the side and saw a Bo Staff and she dive to get it and then took it and swung it over her head and jumped in front of them.

"Open the door and get out, I will distract it and follow you," said Amelia as she raised the Bo over her head and blocked the teeth from attacking her and she planted the Bo and propelled herself and flew over the dog causing it to follow her and she kept avoiding all three heads.

Harry managed to get the door open and Ron and Hermione got out and Harry left the door open so Amelia could get out but saw her busy keeping an eye on the monster.

"Mel, the doors open lets go," said Harry.

Amelia then punched the monster in the nose and then flipped back and then used the Bo Staff to propel herself out of the room and did a back swing kick on the door slamming it shut on the dogs and she leaned on the wall breathing heavily.

"I get myself an 8.5," said Amelia. "zero stealth, nine for style, three for fighting skills."

"It was lucky Filch didn't see us," said Ron.

"It was easy," said Amelia simply as they were climbing to their common room. "He thinks this door is locked."

"It was locked," said Hermione.

"And for good reason," said Amelia. "I do not want to see that thing ever again."

"What do they think they're doing?" asked Ron as they stopped in the portrait of the fat lady. "Caput Draconic, I mean, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

"You don't use your eyes do you?" said Hermione as she entered the Common room and so did the others. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

Amelia kept quiet she knew but the only thing that was bugging her why are they just keeping an eye on just a simple stone, maybe it a special kind of stone but what, Amelia shook her head clearing her mind she promised Severus she wouldn't look into it.

"I wasn't looking at its feet!" Snapped Ron looking at Hermione incredulously. "I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice they were three!"

It was standing on a trap door," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "It wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" asked Harry.

"That's right," Hermione said haughtily. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get killed or worse expelled."

Amelia looked at her brother and then gave them a wan smile and then entered the room and then opened her trunk and then dressed up into her pjs and then dropped to bed and slept.

-0-0-0-0-

"Raph's been what? By what?" asked Amelia in a shocked voice, it had been a week after her brothers have visited again and this time here was don saying that Raph had been kidnapped by some invisible ninjas.

"Well, yes, Casey's here night now and he's destroying out furniture," said Don.

"I have to find a way to go home," said Amelia standing up. "It's lucky it's a Saturday here, I need to talk to Professor Snape."

With that she changed to her ninja outfit and then headed to the office in stealth and then knocked on the door and she heard a moment of a chair being pushed back and then the door opened and then Severus stared down at Amelia.

"Is there a problem miss potter," said Severus surveying her outfit and weaponry with a raised eyebrow.

With that Amelia launched into the explanation that her brother was missing Severus wasted not time, he took a black hooded cloak and gave it to Amelia who took it and then they headed to the edge of grounds and there Severus took Amelia's arm and they had to apparate three times across country once they had to stop in an island and soon outside the lair.

Amelia rushed in and dunked a couch thrown at her but Severus wasn't that lucky he blasted the couch to bits and stepped inside to see Donnie typing something on his computer.

"Don, what's happening here?" asked Amelia

"Mel, you're here… how…" asked Don but then caught sight of Severus who looked amused at Casey trashing the whole lair.

"I'm trying to look for Raph, but your program on the shellcells are difficult to crack," said Don.

"Here let me," said Amelia as she sat on the seat don had vacated and started typing on the computer and then pressed enter and she entered her own program and then activated the tracker.

"Here he is," said Amelia and he's heading here. " Uh-oh he's being fallowed."

"Let's go guys, we're going to kick some unwanted visitors butts," said Casey as he appeared and he accidentally broke the board and it fell down breaking more of their stuff.

"Casey's bad news when there's good news," said Mikey as Don slapped his head then shook it.

Raph was rushing back to the lair from the place he had been taken, which turned out to be a ship in the middle of the ocean. Unknown to him, the Foot Tech Ninjas were following him silently and keeping an eye on Raph.

"Guys we have to hurry, before those invisible ninjas find our lair," said Leo and all four of them, Amelia transferred the tracer to Don's palmtop and headed out of the lair and caught him where the pipes meet.

"They're getting close," said Don who was looking at his tracker before stopping and reaching into his duffel bag, pulling out four pairs of goggles. "Better put these on, it will help up see our invisible ninja friends."

"Great heat vision goggles, they're bodied are still warm so we can see then if we wear these," said Amelia putting hers on. "What else have you been doing while I was gone Don?"

"shhhhh," said Leo he had worn his goggles and watched as Raph came and stopped in front of a swirling vortex of water. "Here comes Raph."

"And the rest of the invisible ninjas," said Don as he watched Raph being followed by those ninjas.

"Let's do this," said Leo before the four made their way down for battle, Amelia jumped down and flipped and laded lightly on the central pipe and then got ready to jump down..

Raph stopped and then turned to see his siblings attempting to kick the shell out of him and then he dunked as his siblings sailed over him and Amelia jumped down and did a split kick sending the invisible ninjas down.

"What the shell," said Raph as he felt two invisible punches on him.

Amelia landed on her back after her feet was swiped under her and she kicked the knee of the causing him to cry in pain and then Amelia kicked the ninja in the face.

"That's for hurting a lady," Amelia sneered then landed on her chest as she felt a blow on her back.

Don jumped over and then kicked the ninja that was about to kill his youngest sister and then lent a hand to her who took it and then did a round flying kick on the ninjas head causing him to fly into his fellow.

"Casey, could it have killed you to mention that these ninjas are a lot quicker and advanced than the last bunch we fought?" inquired Leonardo irritably as he blocked a sword swing from a foot tech ninja.

"It slipped my mind, honest," said Casey and then he flew to the side from being hit in the ribs repeatedly.

Raph swung at air, having trouble fighting, as he did not have the heat vision goggles, he was getting really pissed as he only swung in the air and hitting nothing while they could hit him.

"Show yourselves, cowards," snapped Raph angrily as he got kicked and punched by the invisible ninjas he didn't like to be the only one without the heat vision goggles.

One of the invisible attackers pinned Mikey down, as he had to barely hold it back with his nunchucks. Don jumped into the air, sweeping it into the side with the Bo staff. Leonardo blocked a sword with his sword and managed to knock the ninja back. Don rolled on the ground, to his bag, pulling out a fifth pair of heat vision goggles, Amelia blocked three katanas and a kusari gama and she let go out her katana so the ninja holding the chain fell on his back and then Amelia's katana sliced through all three ninjas and they fell down blood spilling everywhere.

"Raphael, think fast," said Don tossing them to Raph, who caught them. Raph placed the goggles on, looking happy.

"Now, the odds have just evened a bit," said Raph who had blocked a punch and stabbed his sai into the chest plate. The ninja became visible with electrical sparks emitting from his chest.

Amelia who was watching turned to Donatello who looked back at her then smiled and then they both attacked the chest plates causing the suit to short circuit and the ninjas to fall down electrocuted.

"Guys, the cloaking control seems to be around the chest area," explained Don to his brothers and then swiped at the chest and removing the wires causing the ninja to fall.

They all jumped into battle with Casey going in front, Amelia did a forward flip and took her sword from the ground and landed in an half kneel and swiped the chest plates then flipped back and blocked a katana. Leo was slicing the cloaking controls with their swords and the ninjas became visible, Mikey twirled his nuncucks before leaping up and smashing it into the cloaking control, knocking it out and the ninjas appeared as well and they all fell electrocuted.

Amelia and Leo rushed as the remaining four attackers who had not been de-cloaked surrounded them. The ninjas raised their swords but Leo and Amelia leaped out of the way in the last moment and that caused the invisible ninjas to slice their own cloaking controls. They fell back, stunned from the battle.

Suddenly Amelia felt someone grab the back of her neck and she was pulled to the dangerous pool, she started struggling and suddenly she saw herself on top of the whirlpool and the ninja appeared.

"Those damn ninjas have Amelia," said Raph angrily. "Come on, we have got to save her."

"Nobody move," snapped the ninja. "Drop your weapons or this girl will die a brutal death."

The turtles looked at one another, and then looked at Amelia who was struggling to free herself.

"Guys no, do not drop your weapons," said Amelia.

"Sorry Mel, but you are family," said Leo as he dropped his katanas. "I do not want to see you hurt."

"That is probably the most stupid thing I ever heard," said Amelia but she was touched in the inside on how much they cared for her she watched Raph and Don drop their weapons as well, then Amelia saw that Mikey was missing.

Mikey was walking on the sewer pipe above he was going to save his younger sister, he really cared for his younger sister, they were really close, in fact Amelia was really close to all her brothers and they really cared for her.

"The way of balance and the way of invisibility marks the way of the true warrior," muttered Mikey remembering the lesson Master Splinter had thought them he looked down at the ninja then leaped down and kicked the ninja causing to drop Amelia into the pool, as also the ninja, Mikey grabbed Amelia's hand and Amelia was helped up.

And the others picked up their weapons and then continued fighting Amelia managed to flip the ninjas off by swinging one over her shoulder and making the ninja crash to his fellow ninjas and the remaining ninjas below engaged Raph, Leo, and Don in a battle below. Don swung his Bo staff, knocking two of the ninjas down with a continues punch on his Bo staff, while Leo leaped up and slashed at one of the ninjas in the back and then kicking the ninja to the others. Raph tossed his sais at yet another one of the ninjas, pinning him to a wall, Donatello hit the ninja on the ribs knocking the wind out of him and he fell on the floor trying to grab his breath. The other ninjas knowing defeat retreated to their place.

Amelia and her brothers twirled their weapons and sheathed them and then looked at one another.

"That wasn't easy," Amelia groaned. "I'll be feeling this for weeks, unless I can convince Professor Snape to give me a healing potion."

"C'mon let's go home before anything else happens," suggested Mikey he really wanted to go to bed.

"Yeah," said Amelia. "I could go for a hot chocolate now."

"Us too," agreed her four other brothers.

"Great lets go," said Amelia as she headed to the lair to make her brothers a cup of creamy hot chocolate.

--

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	6. The Halloween Troll

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

--

Chapter Six: The Halloween Troll

Amelia entered Flitwick's class and then sat beside Neville and Hermione and then waited until Filius Flitwick entered and climbed a set of steps and stood on his books so her could see over his class.

"Good morning class," said Flitwick. "Let me call roll before we get started."

With that he picked up his class register and started calling roll after that Professor kept his class record and then faced his class

"Now class," said Flitwick facing the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors. "One of a wizard's most rudimental skill is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers?"

Amelia and the others raised their feathers and then returned them on the table and then Amelia looked into her book and then looked at the lesson that they were learning.

"Good, Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Hum! The "Swish and Flick"," said Flitwick doing the wrist movement and watched as the students copied him. Good! Oh and do not forget to annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!"

Amelia picked up her wand and then looked at the feather and then at Ron dangerously as he was seriously saying it wrongly and there were angry smoke coming out of it.

"Wingardium Leviosar!" said Ron over and over again.

Amelia was about to tell him to stop when Hermione beat her to it.

"No, stop stop stop! You're going to take someone's eye out!" snapped Hermione. "Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar."

Ron angrily threw his wand onto the table and looked at Hermione angrily then he picked up his feather and threw it at her.

"You do it then if you're so clever," sneered Ron. "Go on, go on!"

"Humph, some people won't grow up," said Hermione as she took Ron's feather and pointed her wand on it. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather sailed up into the air and Hermione looked so smug and smirked at Ron who was gaping at the feather; the feather also caught the attention of Flitwick who saw that it was Granger who did it.

"Oh oh! Well done! Miss Granger," said Flitwick then addressed the class. "See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Ho ho! Splendid!"

Then at Amelia's right side there came a blinding flash of light causing Amelia to jump off the table, normally if it was that in a computer Don or her would flip off the chair just before it explodes and after that they would try to fix it, after landing at the table she turned back and saw that it was Seamus' feather that exploded.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here professor," said Harry as he watched his sister climb back to her seat.

After the class Amelia joined Harry and Ron, she was talking to Leo again.

"You did what?" asked Leo. "You jumped over your table during charms class."

"It was out of reflex," defended Amelia. "Besides Finnegan was really pronouncing it wrong, it caused his feather to explode on him. So what are you guys doing?"

"Well, Don's at the hardware store, we're with him, we already checked the movies and the toy store, we will check the motor shop and the Bookstore, the money you left us in the store is just enough for these things," said Leo.

"You seem pretty busy with shopping," said Amelia.

"Well, you know it's one of the only times we can go out in public," said Leo.

Amelia looked at Ron and Harry who were talking about Hermione's conduct.

"I guess so," said Amelia.

"So what is your brother and Ron doing?" asked Leo. "I can hear them, but I can't understand what their saying."

Amelia sighed and then brought the mirror nearer so Leo could hear what they were saying.

"'It's Levi-o-sa not Leviosar.' She's a nightmare honestly!" ranted Ron angrily "It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

"Whoa," said Leo. "Harsh, are they talking about you?"

"No, they're talking about Hermione," said Amelia. "She's an okay person, but she's a nut job when it comes to studying, I guess the same goes for me too."

"Naturally," said Leo.

Suddenly Amelia and Ron were shoved to the side and Amelia almost dropped her mirror, they both looked to see that it was Hermione that shoved them away crying.

"I think she heard both of you guys," said Harry.

"Yeah, well who cares," said Ron. "I don't want to see that snooty-know-it-all the whole day today."

Amelia sighed and then followed Hermione, but the poor girl had a really good head start and Amelia start.

"Where would I go if I'm upset," said Amelia.

"You normally go to your room crying," said Leo smiling.

"I hate you Leonardo," said Amelia. "I stopped crying in my room when I was eight."

"Yeah, when you are mostly upset you turn it into rigorous training," said Leo.

"That's right, but Hermione isn't a ninja," said Amelia. "So she might be hiding in her room or somewhere."

She passed the girls bathroom to hear…

"I know you're there Granger, I need to go," said Parvati.

"Just leave me alone," said Hermione. "Use another bathroom for all I care."

"Oh, another me," said a ghost. "I hope this one dies in the bathroom too."

"Just lave me alone," snapped Hermione.

After saying goodbye to Leo, Amelia was about to enter the comfort room when the door opened and Parvati exited it and Amelia gracefully slipped in before the door closed and leaned on the wall waiting for Hermione to get out after waiting for thirty minutes Hermione did come out then looked at Amelia.

"Oh you're here to taunt me more," sneered Hermione.

"Why would I taunt you?" asked Amelia.

"Oh, I heard you and Harry talking," said Hermione.

"I was talking to Leonardo," said Amelia. "You know my big brother in my adopted family's side."

"Humph," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I wasn't talking about you," said Amelia. "I was talking about me… how I can be like you at times."

"Who cares, Hermione is a nut job when I comes to studying," said Hermione. "that came out of your mouth Amelia potter… do you deny it?"

"No," said Amelia.

"So get out," snapped Hermione. "Get out."

Amelia sighed; Hermione was as stubborn as Raph so she left her knowing to leave her alone to brood, it was how Raph would do it.

She took out her mirror and looked at it and called Leo.

"Let me guess, she shooed you out," said Leo.

"That girl's as stubborn as Raph," said Amelia.

"Huh, say what?" asked Raph looking a bit bored, he had already bought a new set of tools for his bike but Donnie was still going crazy.

"Nothing," said Amelia. "Just a overly proud roommate who thought I was talking bad about her."

"Oh, that's harsh," said Raph. "Don't let it get onto you, Mel, she'll come around."

"Wow, advice coming from a hothead," said Amelia joking. "Yeah that is good advice Raph."

"Only for the only female in the family," said Raph. "Seriously how did you get into a fight with her."

Leo sighed and then started telling Raph about Hermione hearing their conversations and then running off.

"Humph, preteens," said Raph. "We had that problem before but it was mostly at home."

"Guys, I'm done," said Don appearing on the screen then turned to see Amelia. "Hi Mel, how was your classes?"

"Fine, as usual," said Amelia. "So far I have finished my assignments except for the essay on charms."

Amelia stopped to see Hagrid bringing in really large pumpkins causing Amelia to stop and stare.

"Wow, Hagrid those are really large Pumpkins," said Amelia. "Did those come from your pumpkin patch?"

""ell, yes 'ey did, 'melia," said Hagrid.

"Great, we'll be having a lot of Pumpkin soup that's for sure," said Amelia smiling.

"Yeh ser," said Hagrid.

"I know you are in a hurry so go ahead," said Amelia. "I'll just be heading my way then."

Hagrid grinned and then walked away and then she was walking when she felt someone shove her.

"Watch it," snapped Amelia. "Can't you see I'm walking here… oh its you Malfoy."

"Watch your mouth Potter," snapped Draco. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Sorry about what?" asked Amelia crossing her arms knowing full well that her brothers were listening.

"That you ever cross a Malfoy," said Draco.

"I think you've got it all wrong Malfoy," said Amelia. "I never want to cross your path ever again, though we do have some of the same classes those are times when I am forced to tolerate you ugly stinking face… now excuse me I have a present appointment."

She was walking away when her senses told her something was heading her way and she stopped then flipped back spell sailing under her she landed on the ground and then turned to face Draco who had a look of shock on his face.

"You do not wish to fight me," said Amelia. "This is dishonorable."

"Dishonorable, hah, the only thing dishonorable is you," said Draco.

"Why you, how dare you mock my honor," said Amelia enraged.

"uh-oh, I sense a duel coming," said Don.

"What is going on here?" asked Severus as he strolled up.

"Professors, Malfoy just dared to question my honor," said Amelia. "May I duel with him?"

"Yes, you may," said Severus. "Knowing the code of the martial arts you follow demands that justice must be done to those who are questioned about their honor."

"Yes, it does," said Amelia.

"Crabbe is my second," said Draco.

"Sorry Draco," said Severus. "This duel will not have seconds."

"What," said Draco. "Wait until m y father hears about this."

"Let us go to my office," said Severus.

"Professor, are you sure this is wise?" asked Draco

"It has to be done," said Severus. "It's a muggle thing in which unfortunately you got into."

"It's a martial arts thing," said Amelia as she entered Severus office and she headed to her weapons she left the night before and she took the katana and unsheathed it and then started doing one of her katas with it. She extinguished the lights from a few candles by only cutting the wicks and then moved some more and then stopped in a genuflect and then stood up and bowed to them then sheathed the weapon.

"Shall we," said Amelia. "I will not be using magic, you may if you want too."

Amelia bowed to Draco who bowed looking smug, he thought only one shot then this would be over.

"Stupefy," Draco shouted but Amelia turned around and then did a overheard flip and then she flew to Draco in a flying kick.

Draco's eyes opened and then shouted the same spell causing Amelia's eyes to widen then she turned in the air and landed on the ground having avoided the spell.

Amelia back flipped and then landed on the wall then she pushed herself off and then headed to Draco then she did a flying kick this time it connected on Draco's chest causing him to fly and then she turned back and then landed in a half genuflect and then she turned back to see Draco stand up.

"That bloody well hurt," said Draco rubbing his chest.

"Just be thankful I tried to hold back," said Amelia then turned to Severus, when Draco left for the hospital wing. "Well?"

"8.2," said Severus. "Your attack was much to clumsy."

"I see, I'll be practicing of course," said Amelia.

Amelia bowed to Severus and then returned the katana that had fallen to the floor during her fight back on the wall where it had been and then headed out for the Gryffindor Tower then called Leo when she reached her bed.

"Well, how did you go?" asked Leo. "You won didn't you."

"A simple kick," said Amelia. "And that was all."

"Man, I wish our fights were just that," said Mikey appearing on the picture.

"Indeed," said Amelia then Amethyst her cat jumped on the bed and started to rub on her master, she petted it and then turned to Leo.

"Let me guess it's Raphie's turn," said Amelia seeing the motor parts on the wall.

"Yes," said Don appearing as well. "Though most of the parts here are cool."

"You could say that Don's going crazy as well," said Leo.

"Yeah," said Amelia smiling. "I would too, if I was there."

"Oh, wait I saw something interesting," said Don then disappear off the screen. "Oh wow, a synthesizer, this would go well with the battle shell."

After an hour of talking Amelia headed down to the Gryffindor table then looked up to see the pumpkins she saw earlier floating on the hall lighting up eerily.

"Now that's is so cool," said Amelia as she sat down beside Harry and Ron, and Dean who were already eating.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Parvati Patil said she's wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom," said Neville.

"What she's still in there?" asked Amelia. "I tried to get her out of there but I was shooed out as well."

Amelia took a bit out of her food and looked at the Faculty and then noticed that Quirrell wasn't there and at that she felt that something was very wrong in this picture.

Suddenly the door opened and Amelia was on her guard but then she saw that it was Quirrell running to the faculty table…Amelia stood up ready to fight if there was trouble but what she didn't expect what came out of his mouth.

"Troll in the dungeon!" shouted Quirrell as he ran to the table and then stopped at the headmaster. "There is a Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know."

With that he ended up in a faint but those words caused absolute mayhem students were screaming and running everywhere, Amelia stood on the table and then took a plate and a fork and they stopped Albus looked at Amelia surprised as she looked at the students.

"There is no cause for alarm," said Amelia. "We are safe the Professors will be after our safety anyway."

"Miss potter is right," said Albus. "Now prefects please escort your house to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"Right, you heard the headmaster," said Percy. "Gryffindors, keep up, please, and stay alert!"

Amelia took a knife and hid it on her robe and then followed Percy and stayed close to her brother who was talking to Ron.

"How could a troll get in?" asked Harry.

"Not on its own. Trolls are really stupid," said Ron. "Probably people playing jokes."

Amelia didn't speak anything she knew that it a diversion to go after the stone, she saw Severus and Quirrell sneak out at during the commotion but she didn't voice it out, Amelia was sure that Severus went to confront the person that is going to try and steal the stone, then she turned when Harry suddenly stopped.

"What is it Harry?" she asked she was sure she didn't hear anything.

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" said Harry.

Amelia's eyes went wide, Hermione didn't know there was a troll, and knowing trolls they could kill just to eat anything.

"So what?" said Ron.

"We have to save her," said Harry.

"I agree," said Amelia. "It's the most honorable thing to do."

"Come on," said Harry as he pulled Ron to follow him and then Amelia followed running after them and then they stopped when Amelia felt something awful assail her nose stopping she pulled Ron and Harry and then they heard grunting and they looked to see a giant troll.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon!" said Ron scared.

"I think we can see that for ourselves," said Amelia then looked to see that the troll was entering the door to where they were actually heading, it was entering the girl's bathroom.

"It's entering the girls bathroom," said Harry. "Let's go."

"Wait, suddenly I feel like Leonardo," said Amelia trying to stop them so that they could think of a plan but then they already had started for the bathroom and suddenly she knew how Leo must have felt when they all just gone ahead without him.

Amelia followed and then entered to see Ron and Harry throwing Rocks at the Troll, Amelia then knew they managed to get their attention.

The troll swung his club at them breaking the stalls causing Hermione to scream, Amelia then started running and then slid under the troll just as his club almost crushed her and then she jumped to the back and then she brandished the knife and was about to stab it at the throat of the troll but then Harry grabbed the club and then he fell into the face causing Amelia to stop and then Amelia looked at Harry.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked.

"I was going to stop the- whoa," said Harry as the troll and then the next thing he knew is that his wand was stuck inside the trolls nose and he was hanging upside down.

"Let go of my brother you fiend," said Amelia as she jumped to kick the hand of the troll but then at the last moment the hand with Harry went down and Amelia sailed over the hand and then slammed onto the wall and she slumped down disoriented.

"Do something!" shouted Harry to Ron after seeing his sister slumped on the wall.

"Me? What can I do?" asked Ron then he had an idea he had to do the levitating spell and then he looked at Hermione who understood.

"Swish and flick Ron," said Hermione.

Amelia shook her head and then looked up and her eyes widened and then she grabbed the knife and then started running then she did a on air back flip and then changed the knife ready and at the same time the troll was about to hit Harry and at that moment the door opened to show Minerva, Severus and Quirrel their eyes open wide to see first years in the bathroom and mostly fighting the troll.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Ron and the club sailed above the Troll. "Cool."

Then Ron let go of the spell and it hit the troll at the head at the same time…

"Hii-yah," shouted Amelia flying head first at the troll and there was a second of impact Amelia did a couple of slashes and then Amelia flew flying she landed on a genuflect the troll looked surprised and they all gasped when the trolls head detached from his body and the troll knelt down and fell down dead.

"Whoa," said Ron looking at the troll.

Harry went and took out his wand and a trail of boogers followed it and all of the first years showed a face of disgust.

'_And to think I live in a sewer_,' thought Amelia.

"Whoa that was so cool the way you killed that troll," said Ron.

"It was nothing," said Amelia shrugging it away.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves all three of you," said Minerva.

Harry, Amelia and Ron turned to face the professors, Amelia noticed that Quirrell was deathly pale, Mc Gonagall looked red and that Severus had on an unreadable face.

"Well what it is…" said Harry and Ron but Hermione cut them all off.

"It's my fault Professor Mc Gonagall," said Hermione and all of them looked at her.

"Miss. Granger?" asked Minerva shocked.

"I went looking for the troll," said Hermione. "I've read about them and I though I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron and Amelia hadn't come and found me... I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may," said Minerva. "It was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part and am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen and young lady, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are, not many first year students could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck."

"What Amelia did wasn't sheer dumb luck," said Ron. "It was on purpose."

"Never mind that Ron," said Amelia.

Harry was studying the professors when his eyes caught something, Professor Snape's leg looked a bit mangled.

"Miss Potter, I will be informing your father about this little misadventure," said Severus. "I think you will be hearing from him soon."

"Per-per-perhaps y-y-ou ou-ought t-t-to gg-g-o," said Quirrell a bit panicky. "I-I-I- w-w-w-will t-t-t-ake c-c-c-care of th-th-th-is."

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and Hermione both entered their rooms and then Hermione faced Amelia.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," said Hermione.

"It's no big deal," said Amelia. "I did what I had to do."

"It was pretty cool though," said Hermione getting her clothes from her trunk.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I mean the way you beheaded that troll, you acted so cool," said Hermione.

"Hey, it was my brother's life on the line," said Amelia. "I was just protecting him."

Suddenly she felt her mirror vibrate and then she took it and then looked at it and then she saw all her brothers there.

"**YOU DID WHAT!**" shouted all her brothers.

"Hey guys," said Amelia. "I guess you heard."

"No kidding," said Mikey. "A real live troll… cool."

"Mikey, that was dangerous," said Leo. "You could have been killed Amelia what were you thinking."

"I was thinking that my brother was going to die," said Amelia.

"Well, that explains it," said Don. "I would do the same if it was you guys."

"I agree," said Raph. "But who let the troll in?"

Amelia looked at the room to see Hermione in the shower and then she lowered her voice and then her brothers strained to listen.

"My guess would be Quirrell," said Amelia.

"My daughter we are going there right now," said Splinter appearing in the mirror. "We are going to have a talk… go at once to Severus' office."

"Yes, sensei," as she got up and started to head to the office avoiding the people heaving the feast on the common room and then slipped out and then jumped over the banister and then landed on her feet then entered the office of Severus then she paced the room then later she head several thuds and groans and Amelia turned to see her brothers and master splinter getting up for a genuflect land.

"My daughter, please come," said Splinter.

Amelia approached and then knelt in front of her sensei and then bowed her head.

"My daughter that was a very reckless act you did," said Splinter. "Though I am proud to say that I am proud you did it to save Harry and Hermione… if Ronald had not hit the troll with his own weapon you would have been severely hurt… and I do not want to see any of my children getting hurt or dying… you must have caution when you do things like that."

"I understand sensei," said Amelia. "I will try to do better sensei."

"You may get up my daughter," said Splinter.

"Okay, Spill, what is it about Quirrell?" asked Raph approaching Amelia after her talking with Master Splinter.

"As I said," said Amelia. "I suspect that he was the one who let the troll in as a diversion to get the stone… when he warned us about the troll he spoke perfectly."

"Spoke perfectly?" asked Leo. "But didn't you say he has a very bad stutter?"

"Exactly, I also said that the stutter might be a hoax," said Amelia.

"We must keep an eye on this Quirrell," whispered Raph.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Mikey. "We're not here all the time."

"You guys aren't," said Amelia. "But I am, I can keep you posted."

"You do that," said Leo.

A moment later Severus limped in from his potion stores and then grunted, Leonardo stood up and carried the basin while Raph helped Severus into a chair and then Leo lowered the basin.

"Here Donatello, get these from my stores," said Severus writing something down and then passing the paper and then looked at it. "It's all listed in my shelves."

"Come Mikey, I'll be needing a hand," said Don as he pulled his younger brother into the potions room and then came out soon after to see Amelia using Leo's katana to cut open the cloth and then saw the ugly wound.

"Ouch, I do not even want to know where it can from," said Mikey.

"Hagrid's infernal dog," said Severus. "An intruder was about to get the stone when I managed to stop him and I get bit, not him."

"Take it easy Professor," said Leo after taking his sword and then sheathing it, then Donnie handed over the healing potions and a towel and Amelia poured the potion into the basin and then dipped the cloth into the solution and then carefully applied it on the wound.

"Let me guess it was Quirrell that tried to get the stone," said Amelia.

At Severus' surprised look prompted Amelia to explain herself.

"I saw Quirrell sneak off after he fainted," said Amelia. "He does seem to act fishy, considering the way he paled when I killed the troll that way."

"Indeed, I've never seen Quirrell that scared in my entire life," said Severus.

"This Quirrell character might be a dangerous adversary," said Splinter. "Amelia, keep an eye on him, report to me and Severus if he does anything funny."

"Splinter, I cannot let…" said Severus but was cut off my Master Splinter.

"My daughter is trained in ninjitsu, she is able," said Splinter. "And with your incapacitation you cannot do it, so Amelia will be your eyes and ears… until you are able to resume your duties"

Amelia bowed at that and she knew the responsibility she was entrusted, then she yawned.

"I have to get going guys," said Amelia. "I have to be there for Harry tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Mikey. "What the shell's happening?"

"Tomorrow is Quidditch," said Amelia. "Harry's first Game… I have to be there for moral support."

"Then why don't we watch with you?" asked Leo.

"Are you crazy Leonardo?" asked Raph. "We can't be seen."

"If there is only a way to make us blend," said Leo.

"The only way to blend is to be human," said Donatello.

"Which we are not," said Mikey.

"I could have given you Polyjuice Potion but it doesn't work on animals," said Severus.

"On the contrary," said Don. "We're more of a Humanoid Subspecies."

"English Einstein," said Mikey.

"We're almost human except for out appearance," said Don.

"I may have a potion that might be able to help," said Severus. "Its on the bookshelf... it is a rare Potion book it was written by an eccentric potion master Charles Dufea…"

Leo went to get the book and then Severus opened the book and then gasped.

"Guess what were weren't the only ones that got mutated, it also happened a long time ago," said Leo. "There is a potion to make us human for a day."

"What?" Asked Mikey stepping closer to look at the book

"Listen to this," said Leo then he started to read out loud. "A long time ago, there was a Wizarding family that had lived in the Muggle world, the male head Charles Dufea worked for the ministry and he would always go to work walking… one time he was walking home when he saw a carriage that was going too fast as the horse was running, Charles stopped to let the horse go but then saw that the driver was trying to make the horse stop and then soon afterwards there was another carriage passing then and there was about to be a collision and the driver pulled hard on the horse and the horse swerved sharply to the right and then managed to avoid crashing on the other carriage but then a canister flew from the open carriage and cracked on a pavement where a kitten was, the kitten was hit with ooze and Charles careful not to touch the ooze took the cat in."

"Let me guess," said Don. "The cat grew up and then started walking and then talking as well became intelligent."

"Exactly," said Leo. "But you do know cats, they always love to be free, well Marie, the cat's name, was like no other, so what Charles did he invented a potion for any humanoid creatures, and Marie always managed to go outside in her human form… but suddenly stopped when she managed to catch an eye of a well respected gentleman, Charles forbade the relationship and then stopped brewing the potion altogether, in a fit of rage Marie ran away and then Charles burnt all his books except this one so that he would remember his failure in raising Marie."

"What happened to Marie?" asked Mikey.

"The book doesn't say," said Leo then he turned the page. "And here's the potion."

"Great," said Mikey. "Think of all the Comic I can buy and all those pizza I can order by myself, not phone call."

"No," said Splinter sharply. "I will not have you changing to human form… haven't you heard the story, Marie was corrupted by the potion, I will not have my sons being corrupted by that potion, you will only be drinking that to give moral support to Amelia's brother and that's that."

"Yes, sensei," said Mikey.

"Judging from the recipe," said Don. "It will take all night to brew."

"Its okay, its another night that we don't sleep," said Leo. "We three can take shifts on brewing the potion."

"Except me, I have to be alert, but I can cut the ingredients needed," said Amelia.

"And I will be watching regularly," said Severus. "This pain is killing me so I can't sleep, I can't mix two potions together they will nullify each other so I'm stuck with the pain, I can take a pepper up potion in the morning."

"Great," said Amelia taking the potions book and then looked at the ingredients and then took it and then started cutting , dicing and peeling them and Severus started telling them how to actually brew a potion.

After cutting Amelia headed to the kitchen to have something to eat and then headed to the common room took her pjs and showered and then fell to her bed and then slept.

--

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Heh heh heh, don't flame me, I had to do it, you see why, but I think I'll rarely make then drink it… I prefer the turtle them, beside they are just going to be taking it only to watch the game…besides I won't be adding mutant cats on the story only on this one… besides Marie died childless.

2.) Thank you Lady Cross for thinking of this potion, if I wasn't talking to you tonight on the phone I wouldn't have though about this… :D

3.) Pronunciation of Dufea is (Du-fAy)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	7. Quidditch and the Garbageman

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

--

Chapter Seven: Quidditch and the Garbageman

"Take a bit of toast, mate," said Ron passing him a bit of toasted bread but Harry just pushed it away.

"Harry you have to eat something," said Amelia.

"I'm not hungry," said Harry picking at the food he already had.

"Ron and Amelia's right Harry," said Hermione. "You're going to need your strength today."

"I said I'm not hungry," said Harry suddenly a shadow loomed behind then and all four of them looked to see Severus.

"Good luck today, Potter," said Severus as he leaned heavily on his good leg. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin."

With that Severus limped away, Harry noticed the limp and then wondered why he was limping.

"That explains the blood," said Harry.

"Blood, what blood?" asked Amelia but suddenly the door to the great hall opened to see a 14 year old boy wearing muggle civilian clothes and an orange scarf look sheepish while rubbing his auburn hair.

"Whoops, sorry," said the voice that Amelia recognized.

"Michelangelo?" she asked striding up.

"Hey Mel," said Mikey as he strode forward and then hugged his sister.

"I can't believe you actually did this for Harry," whispered Amelia.

"Mikey, I told you should have waited for us," said another voice and there appeared an auburn haired boy with a Purple scarf.

"Donatello," said Amelia. "If you two are here? Where are Leonardo and Raphael?"

"We're right here," said Leonardo, he wore a blue scarf and he also had auburn hair.

"Yeah, this shell for brains couldn't move fast enough," said Raph as he entered the hall and hugged his sister he had auburn hair as well depicting they were really brothers and he had a red scarf.

"What about me my daughter?" said a voice, and appeared a 50 plus year old man who wore a blue kimono and he was leaning on a walking stick his beard as long as Dumbledore's.

"Master Splinter," said Amelia as she placed her hands together and then bowed the Japanese way and Master Splinter did the same while keeping his hands on his walking stick then Amelia hugged him.

"It's great to see you here dad," said Amelia.

"It is great to see you too my daughter," said Splinter. "How is your training?"

"Going along Sensei," said Amelia.

"Good I will test you later after your dinner," said Splinter.

"Yes, sensei," said Amelia looking excited; she wanted to see how her brothers fought without their shells.

"So, Mel, where's Harry, your brother?" asked Raph.

"Follow me you guys," said Amelia then brought them forward.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione this is my family," said Amelia. "This is my father Master Splinter."

Master Splinter bowed in greeting, Amelia looked at Harry and she motioned then to rise and bow and they did the gesture, Hermione doing it first, then Harry then Ron.

"My brothers," said Amelia. "Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo."

They all bowed and the three bowed again, then Donatello noticed something.

"You haven't touched your food Harry, you'll need it for the game," said Don.

"Believe me," said Mikey. "Training on an empty stomach will make you hungry that's why I brought this."

Mikey removed a food saver and then thumped it on the table and then opened it to show…

"Mikey, you brought Pizza," said Amelia. "You rock."

"Amelia, why are your family here?" asked Ron.

"We're here to watch Harry's first game," answered Master Splinter. "Amelia would have wanted it."

"Yes, I would but I didn't expect it," said Amelia.

"Who cares, let's dig in," said Mikey.

Harry actually ate a few slices of the pizza and then Ron did, he actually liked it and almost finished the whole thing to the consternation of Michelangelo.

"So Harry tell me again about this blood," said Ron.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as diversion so he could get past that three-headed dog," said Harry. "But, he got bit, that's why he's limping."

Mikey was about to say something when Amelia who was seated right in front of him kicked him on the leg.

"Oww, et tu Mel," said Mikey but then Amelia gave him a pointed look and he shut up.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" asked Hermione.

Harry stopped to think and then it dawned on him and then he faced Hermione.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults," said Harry. "Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret."

"So you're saying…" said Hermione.

"That's what the dog's guarding," said Harry. "That's what Snape wants."

At that the Hamato family looked at each other, they knew that Harry had gone close to finding out.

"Do not assume too quickly Harry," said Master Splinter. "For you do not have all the cards."

"Yeah, Harry, what if this Snape guy doesn't want the thing," said Raph.

"I agree," said Amelia. "It might be someone else altogether."

"Seems possible," said Harry.

"Whoa, Amelia, is that…" said Fred as he entered garbed in Quidditch gear.

"your brothers," said George. "Cool, you get to…"

"Watch the…"

"Game," finished George. "Thank you."

"Wait you guys know Fred and George?" asked Ron.

"Well, we met them once," said Don.

"Yeah, kinda run into them," said Raph.

Suddenly there came a screech and Hedwig, Harry's owl flew to them and they looked at Harry who was a little bit surprised.

"A bit early for mail isn't it?" said Hermione.

"I always get mail from my parents," said Harry. "But never a parcel."

"Let's open it," said Ron.

With that Harry and Ron opened and then right in front of them sat a broomstick, they looked at it in awe especially Ron.

"It's a broomstick," said Harry.

"It's not just a broomstick, Harry," said Ron in total awe. "It's a Nimbus 2000!"

"But who…" said Harry but then he saw Amelia reach her hand and took a note and saw thatit was from Harry's adoptive parents she read it aloud.

_Harry my son,_

_I just knew you'd make the team, even if it is magical, I wish I could see you play, but again work got into me and I cannot bring your mother there she really wants to watch you, I wish that too… this broom is our gift, Hedwig brought us this broom brochure you see and we ordered the best broom there is…_

_Have fun,_

_Dad._

"Aww, that's really touching," sneered a voice causing all of them to turn and face Draco.

"Shove off, Draco," said Amelia. "We don't want you bothering us today."

"Ohh, Potter, you are in trouble now, first years aren't allowed broomsticks," said Draco.

"We are aware of the rule, Malfoy," said Amelia.

"What is the problem going on here," said a voice and then they turned to see Minerva approaching.

"Professor, potter, has received a broom," said Draco.

"I am aware of that Draco," said Minerva. "It is his privilege to own a broom since he is a Quidditch player."

With that Draco walked off in a huff and then Minerva turned to the Hamato family and then nodded and they bowed.

"Potter," said Minerva turning to Harry. "I am to escort you to the Gryffindor locker room.

With that Amelia stood up and then went to her room and then dressed in her jeans, she had a weapons spar with her brothers and she had to be ready, Amelia took her katana and sais and then headed to the great hall in which the tables were cleared and there was ample space to spar and there was the faculty watching and a few students, Amelia's brothers were on the side weapons ready and then Amelia entered with her weapons ready.

"This is just a practice to see how well you have trained," said splinter. "And this is also weapons practice."

With that he went to the side and then looked at his children and then lifted his walking stick and then banged the tip on the ground and Amelia drew out her sais.

"Attack," said Splinter.

Amelia went into a semi crouch position and had her sais pointing away from her body and then Raphael attacked first, and then sai to sai clanged together, Amelia and Raph tried to take upper hand and then suddenly Raph went down and tried to do a swipe kick under Amelia but she backed flipped and then she sheathed her sais and then took out her katana and blocked Leo's attack with her katana then Leo moved back and then attacked again, this time Amelia had one sai on her hand and the katana on the other and then she started fighting, then she kicked Leo on the stomach causing him to fly then she watched Don as he propelled himself into the air using his Bo staff and head to her in a flying kick Amelia rolled out of the way and Donnie landed on his feet and then swung the Bo staff around but Amelia attacked and Donnie blocked it and Amelia was pulling her katana closer.

"Keep that Bo a little higher Donatello and then kick from that angle," said Splinter.

Amelia hearing that jumped away before he could do that.

"Master Splinter, you're backseat ninjaing me," complained Donatello in a low voice that only Amelia could hear.

Amelia turned and then avoided nunchuck attacks from Michelangelo and then she took out a smoke pellet and then hit them on the floor and then when it cleared Mikey stopped wondering where she was when he turned around and her doing a flying kick and Mikey flew to the wall thus Mikey was the first one to fall.

Amelia picked up Mikey's nunchucks and then wrapped it on Leo's katana and then gave a kick on Leo's tummy causing him to join Mikey thus putting him out of commission.

Then it was Raph again, Amelia did a smirk and then dodged a couple of swipes while putting her hands behind her back and then kept on jumping forward..

"Hey Raph," said Amelia. "You again, you always jumped first during our sparring."

"Shut up Amelia, "growled Raph.

"Why, I'm just talking," said Amelia. "Am I bothering you? Maybe you are just too… slow."

When she said 'slow' she grabbed Raphael and then threw him over her back and then he joined Leo and Mikey who were watching, Raph stood up growling and then watched as Donnie and Amelia square off.

Don was twirling his Bo staff and Amelia was twirling the nunchucks and then they attached and at one Amelia took the upper hand with Mikey's double nunchucks, Don ended up having to move back blocking the attacks then Amelia jumped back and then got ready.

Don then jumped and aimed the Bo at the stomach but then Amelia did an invisible flying dragon and then did a spinning kick and then Donnie ended up with his brothers.

"The winner of this spar is Amelia," said Splinter. "Well done my daughter."

"Another teacher's pet," said Raph but then shook hands with his sister.

"Whatever," Amelia said. "So are we going or what?"

"Let's go get good seats," said Don.

As they passed they heard the professors talking at how good Amelia was in Martial arts and soon Ron and Hermione joined Amelia and her family.

"That was so cool," said Ron. "You really beat them Mel."

Amelia didn't bother to tell Ron that they were all holding back but then they headed to the Quidditch stands and Amelia, her family and her friends got front row seats and soon after wards Hagrid joined them.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season!," said Gryffindor Lee Jordan. "Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"

There came a loud cheer and then Amelia heard the Gryffindors chanting.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor," they chanted as he players flew out and then the Gryffindors flew to their house mates and waved to them and Amelia watched Harry soar upwards.

Don removed from his bag binoculars and then handed it all to his siblings and to Master Splinter Amelia quickly shot her binoculars to Quirell whose eyes seemed pasted to Harry and Severus seemed to notice that too.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game," said Lee Jordan.

Madam hooch looked at the two teams sharply and then just gave them one warning.

"Now, I want a nice clean game... from all of you. all of you," said Madam hooch then she bent down and then released the Bludgers and then followed by the Golden Snitch and then Madam Hooch took the Quaffle and then threw it up into the air.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins," said Lee then the cheered when Angelina took the Quaffle.

The turtles turned humans temporarily looked at the game in awe as they watched as Angelina dodged the two blunders that was hit her way and then faked shooting it on the right but shot for the end and the ball entered the hoop.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" said Lee as he pressed the scoreboard and then Raph watched, as it was Slytherin's turn to get hold of the Quaffle.

"Slytherin takes the Quaffle," said Lee. "Bletchley throws the Quaffle and Katie get s the… Madam Hooch that was a foul."

Don watched as the beaters both sided to Katie and they made her enter the curtain and then they saw her on the ground unconscious.

"Why those no good," said Raph. "That ain't playing nice."

The game continued with Gryffindor on the lead by thirty points Slytherin tried a couple of times but it was expertly blocked by Oliver wood.

Marcus flint having had enough went to a beater and took the bat.

"Give me that," said Flint grabbing the bat and then shot a bludger to the Keeper it impacted in his head and then wood floated down.

"Harry you got to find the snitch," said Amelia. "Those guys are playing dishonorably."

"Winning without honor isn't winning at all," said Leo.

Harry was now looking for the snitch when his broomstick gave a lurch and Harry clung his broom as he was almost thrown off and then his broom started to shake and buckle him off.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" asked Hagrid as he watched Harry.

Amelia, her family, Ron and Hermione looked up to where Harry was up and the whole stands went quiet.

The whole Gryffindor quidditch team stopped their play and Madam hooch flew over to help Harry but then his broom just flew out of the way and continued to buckle him off.

"What's wrong…" said Hermione as she took Hagrid's binoculars and it showed the faculty stand and Hermione saw Snape looking at Harry and muttering. "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom."

Amelia turned to look and sure enough Snape was moving his mouth but Quirell was doing the same.

"Jinxing the broom?! What do we do?" said Ron.

"Leave it to me," said Hermione as she started moving Amelia and the others watched as the Gryffindor players waited down there just in case Harry fell at this moment Harry almost fell over but one had caught on the broom and he was hanging for dear life and the broom continued to shake and Harry felt himself slipping.

"Come on Hermione," said Ron.

Meanwhile Hermione ran up the stands and then went under them until she saw Severus' black robe and she removed her wand and pointed it at the robe.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae," said Hermione and then Severus' robe caught fire and then she headed back to where her friends were.

Meanwhile Professor Sprout smelt something smoking and looked for it only to see that it was Snape that was on fire, she stood up causing Flitwick to move back and accidentally push Quirrell behind causing him to almost fall into the stand and thus breaking his concentration.

"Fire! You're on fire," she shouted to Snape who looked down and then stood up and then started stomping out the fire and then looked up at Harry to see that the broom had stopped buckling and that Harry swung himself onto the broom and then saw the snitch on the ground and he dived.

"Harry's seen the snitch," said Hagrid as he watched Harry go after followed by Higgs. "Go, go, go, go."

Suddenly Amelia's eyes went wide as Harry stood up on the broom and then extended his hands suddenly he pitch forward and clapped a hand on his mouth and then he rolled into the ground, and then he went to his knees and started doing the Heimlich maneuver on himself.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick," said Hagrid.

"Harry, swallowed the Snitch," said Don.

Sure enough a little spot of gold exited from his mouth and then he raised it up and the Gryffindors cheered.

"He's got the Snitch," yelled Lee happily. "Harry Potter receives150 points for catching the Snitch."

"Gryffindor wins," said Hooch happily.

-0-0-0-0-

A week later Amelia, Harry, Ron and Hermione, the turtles and Master Splinter had returned home.

"I can't believe Snape tried to jinx my broom," said Harry he still was mad about that incident and the past few days Amelia had been keeping a close eye on Quirrell.

"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on 'Arry's broom?" asked Hagrid striding up he had heard them talking and he didn't want them to be talking bad about other teachers.

"Who knows?" said Harry shrugging. "Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, she knew it was Quirrell that tried to get passed Fluffy, but she didn't say it as it must be on his own terms to find out, hopefully soon not at the end.

"'Ho told you about Fluffy?" asked Hagrid.

"Fluffy?" asked Ron.

"That thing has a name?" asked Hermione.

Well, of course, 'e's got a name! 'E's mine," said Hagrid. "I bought 'im off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

At that moment he clammed up and Amelia mentally slapped herself and then looked at Hagrid.

"I shouldn't have said that," said Hagrid. "No more questions. Don't ask any more questions. That's top- secret that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it," said Harry.

"Harry it would be best to leave it alone," said Amelia. "I'm sure the headmaster knows what he's doing."

"Yah, and P'ofessor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher," said Hagrid.

"Hogwarts teacher or not I know a spell when I see one," said Hermione. "I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

'Quirell wasn't blinking too,' Amelia though.

"Exactly," said Harry.

"Now listen to me, all of you," said Hagrid. "You're m'ddling in things that ought not to be m'ddling in. It's dangerous… W'at 'at dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel," said Harry.

Amelia's eyes widened she read about him in a book in the lair, Nicholas was a mystical alchemist who might have created the mythical philosopher's stone that would give the elixir of life and would make metal into pure gold, but it came with a price his hometown was swallowed by land in a massive earthquake a long time ago.

"Nicholas Flamel," said Harry.

Hagrid's eyes opened and then walked away saying.

"I shouldn't have said that," muttered Hagrid. "I should not have said that."

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" said Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione.

Amelia looked at Hagrid's retreating figure already piecing things together, so the Philosopher's stone was real and so is this Nicholas Flamel.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and the others were in the train, Ron was going to spend Christmas at Harry's, Hermione was going to spend Christmas also in New York City as her grandmother lived over there.

"So what do you think about Christmas," said Ron.

"Well, for me I get to spend it with my family," said Amelia.

"Presents and Christmas cookies," said Hermione.

"Candy cane," said Harry.

"Sweet," said Ron.

They kept talking about other things and then when the train stopped they got out Hermione went to her parents and there approached Minerva who gave them a portkey and they landed on Harry's front door and Minerva apparated away.

"Well this is my home," said Harry. "Mel, would you like to go in?"

"Oh, no, Harry," said Amelia. "Some other time, I promised my family I'll be going home."

"Okay, see you soon," said Harry.

"See you," said Amelia as she started walking away and then she went up the fire escape and then started jumping off the rooftops and then landed beside a warehouse and there she opened the elevator and then saw her brothers there doing there things.

"Guys, I'm home," said Amelia

"Mellie," shouted her brothers and they crowded over her and they patted her in the back.

"Welcome home my daughter," said Splinter.

"Well, you really can say I am happy to be at home," said Amelia. "It's been crazy, both Severus and I are watching Quirrell like hawks… I spied him on his office a few times and all I hear is him talking to himself… it's kinda spooky."

"Tell me about it," said Mikey. "Guys like that are evil."

"So what's going on," said Don.

"Well, aside from spying, we are stuck in the library for weeks on end having to look for that Nicholas Flamel," said Amelia. "And believes me there is nothing there that talks about Nicholas Flamel."

"Maybe, the headmaster pulled the books from the library so the student's wouldn't find out what it is," said Don.

"You might be right," said Don. "Though tomorrow hot about a visit to shantytown for a visit with the Professor."

"Yes, that might actually work," said Amelia. "I really need to clear my head out of that frustrating search."

"I guess," said Leo. "Come you need the rest."

-0-0-0-0-

"Woo-hoo," said Mikey as he skateboarded across the mounds of trash and you can see Leo, Mikey, Don and Amelia looking for useful things among the trash, they always did their yearly visits before Christmas to Shantytown and this year they had found several useful things.

"Oh, why can't Mikey help us, he is there playing with his skateboard," said Raph.

"You want Mikey happy or Mikey grumpy?" asked Amelia looking at her brother.

"Oh," said Raph.

After loading the things onto the battle shell they faced the person who lived in shantytown, their friend the professor lived there as do all homeless people.

"Professor, I can't tell you how relieved we are to visit you again," said Leonardo.

"It is always a pleasure for you to visit," said Professor. "Time is evolving you see, all of us are evolving, we have evolved from the big bang, in which I have a theory on that by the way I have found a couple of useful things, Donatello here is a hard drive I found, maybe you can fix it to your liking and Michelangelo here are some extremely good comics for you."

"Thank you, professor," said Don and Mikey expressed his thank you. "Though I know I have a book that's you can use for the lair on which you can use… why don't Mel and I bring it over to you soon."

"That would be thankful," said the professor.

"Is it just me or did you guys have less people," said Leo.

"They just disappear," said the professor. "there is the saying that haunts us, there is a person so vile, as to kidnap homeless and work in his vile empire he is so evil that Hell itself spat him right out, he goes by the name of Garbageman."

Amelia and the others looked at each other and then laughed at what they heard, and then they stopped and then looked at the professor.

"Well, if there are any more people disappearing make sure you call us," said Leo.

"We'll do," said the professor.

When they drove away Amelia who was sitting on the front with Don turned on the radio and they played it on music and they were having a blast when her shellcell rang.

"Hello you have reached my shellcell, this is Amelia speaking," said Amelia answering it putting it on speaker.

"**HELLO, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?**" shouted a voice causing all the turtles to look at Amelia's shellcell. "This blasted thing does not work… **HELLO… CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?**"

"Ron we can hear you," said Amelia. "You are on speaker phone."

"As am I," said another voice. "Hey Mel."

"Hey Har," said Amelia. "By the way Ron you're worse than master splinter when it comes to technology."

"Hey I wasn't raised in a muggle way," said Ron.

"Anyway what have you been doing," said Harry.

"Oh just visited old friends," said Amelia. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Well I heard from Hermione that we are to meet her in central park this afternoon," said Harry.

"Let me guess we're going to be searching for Flamel," said Amelia. "What makes you think that Nicholas Flamel will be in a muggle library?"

"I dunno," said Ron. "Well we're going to meet in an hour."

"Okay, I'll meet you there bye," said Amelia and closed the shellcell ten closed her eyes.

"Why are they dead set on finding about Flamel?" asked Raph.

"They think its Snape that's going to steal the stone," said Amelia. "And I have to be there just in case they get hurt."

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia entered central park her hair tied in a ponytail and she wore jeans and a sweater and then headed to three people and they turned to her.

"Great you're here," said Hermione. "We can try searching for Nicholas Flamel in the library."

"Hermione," said Amelia. "We tried so many times."

"But not in muggle libraries," said Hermione.

"Hermione, we're tampering on something that we are not supposed to tamper with," said Amelia.

"Whatever it is we can't let Snape steal the stone," said Harry.

Amelia just shut up and then followed then to the Library and then she looked at the multitude of books, sighing she looked at all those books and then they started looking but Amelia did it halfheartedly.

After three hours of fruitless search, with Amelia reading books on ninjitsu instead of searching for Nicholas Flamel when her shellcell rang, Amelia answered by removing the earpiece and then placed it on her ear.

"Hello?" said Amelia. "Don what is it?"

Harry and Hermione watched as Amelia's eyes widened and then she stood up.

"I'll be heading over to shantytown now, I'll meet you there," said Amelia. "The poor professor."

She then looked at her twin and her friends they looked at her worriedly as she looked hastily at the front doors.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but there just arrived a problem," said Amelia. "I have to go."

With that she ran outside of the library and then went to the rooftop and then headed to the dumpsite a moment later in the library Harry went to follow her sister but found that she had disappeared.

"Now where did she go?" asked Harry.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia landed on her feet in shantytown where her brothers were investigating the disappearance of the professor.

"Well, what have you found out?" asked Amelia getting closer.

"Well, they were only taken by this truck," said Leo. "It was only one truck."

"Do you think…" said Mikey but then he shut up.

"What is it Mikey?" asked Don.

"Do you think that the Garbageman might be real?" asked Mikey but what all he got was a roll of his eyes.

"We need to investigate this further," said Leo. "We have to find out who took the Professor and where."

"If I had more clues I could find a pattern on the computer," said Don.

"Well, that settles it then," said Mikey running to the battle shell and then exited a moment later wearing a full body cloak and a hat looking the detective intimidating type.

Amelia and the others looked at each other and then at Mikey.

"Hey, I think it's cool to go under cover to look for clues," said Mikey.

Moments later four shady looking characters were seen talking to the homeless and an eleven year old was talking to them too a moment later they met in the battle shell and then they gave them their information and then Don typed it on the computer and then dots appeared.

"Guys I just found the pattern," said Don. "The most disappearances happened in the docks."

"So we know where to go," said Raph. "But how do we find out."

"Wait," said Leo then looked at Mikey and at Amelia.

"Oh Boy," said Mikey looking at Amelia and Amelia nodded.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia dressed in tattered clothing and standing beside Mikey who was wearing the same thing.

"Guys, how much more can we do this?" asked Mikey.

"My feet hurt," said Amelia. "And I'm really truly cold."

"Wait just a little more," said Leo.

"Amelia?" suddenly called a voice causing Mikey to turn around and enter the battle shell that was hiding in the shadows.

Amelia looked to see Harry, Ron and Hermione coming.

"Guys," she said.

"What are you doing and wearing that kind of clothes?" asked Harry.

"I'm going undercover," said Amelia. "Some people are disappearing off the streets and I'm doing undercover."

"Going undercover by yourself?" asked Hermione.

"See this?" asked Amelia pointing to her earpiece. "I am not alone my brothers are nearby all I have to…"

Amelia stopped talking suddenly as she saw the thing behind her and then she pointed to it.

"Guys, I think it's here and it's a garbage truck," said Amelia then suddenly the truck headed for Amelia causing Harry and the others to scatter.

"Look that things after Amelia," said Harry but then they saw Amelia jumped back and landed on the roof of the turtle van and the van went head to head with the Garbage truck.

The turtle van went after the Garbage truck with Harry and the others following.

"Guys, the truck is headed to the water," sad Amelia as she stood on top of the truck talking to the headpiece then her eyes widened as the Garbage truck did an oil slick and the Battleshell swerved.

Don fought for the controls and then suddenly the speakerphone on the van blared in urgency.

"Donatello, you're getting too close, it will… whoa oomph," said Amelia, by the time Amelia said whoa the Battleshell hit the Garbage truck hard and Amelia flew into the air and she landed on the truck hard.

"Amelia's are you alright?" asked Leo.

"I think I sprained my neck," said Amelia rubbing the back of her head. "I'll be fine."

With that the trunk then dived underwater bringing Amelia with it.

"No," shouted her brothers and then waited with bated breath for Amelia to surface after what seemed a while the Speakerphone blared to life.

"Guys, can you hear me I'm all right, but you would never believe this the truck is driving under water, very nice piece of technology, if you ask me," said Amelia as she started swimming to the docks.

"Whoa look at that," said Mikey pointing at the floating island dump. "I think the truck is headed that way."

"Nice assumption Mikey," said Don. "That is Landfill island, it just newly opened a week ago."

"About the same time the homeless started disappearing," said Don.

"That's it we have to go to that island and see for ourselves," said Leo.

-0-0-0-0-

In the lair, Don passes then scuba tanks and they place it on their heads and then dived at the pool and then they continued swimming to the island with Mikey on the lead and heaving fun, when they arrived Amelia and the others removed their head gear and then they sneaked into the place and they climbed on top of the mound of trash.

"Eww, I touched something eeky," said Amelia as Amelia removed her hand on the pink slimy thing.

"Amelia shut up," said Leo. "We don't want then to find out we are onto them."

"Oh, right," said Amelia as they continued climbing up the mound tand then when they peered down they couldn't believe their eyes.

"This looks like an empire," said Amelia.

"Shh," said Leo.

Then they all saw who was behind the kidnappings, it was a horrible fat slob, he was on a spider like chair that also had metallic arms and that he was all dirty and moldy.

"Look there is the professor," said Don.

Sure enough they saw the professor with chains on his leg forced to pick trash, the guards were wearing yellow jumpsuits called junktroopers.

"My fellow subjects gather around," said the fat slob. "You are here today to witness momentous occasion to day I unveil my empire, to the world, I will remodel it to my empire… where you will no longer be trash but recycled as this empire was recycled, I will recycle the whole world."

"Is this guy a Whack job?" asked Raph.

But they never answered him when the professor stood up and then faced him.

"No we will never join your evil empire," said the Professor.

"All those who will not join me will be reduced to nothing," said the Garbageman this caused Amelia and her brothers to retaliate.

They drew out their weapons and they flew to the junktroopers and they all kicked them and then don who landed first trust his Bo at the chest of an incoming junk trooper with his tazer staff and then he flew to the other junk trooper that was heading for Amelia.

Amelia blinked when she saw that and then turned to the source and glared at her Genius brother.

"Do you mind I wanted to fight that whacko," said Amelia.

"Sorry," said don as he swung his Bo to the side hitting the Bo on the side of his neck causing the junk trooper to fall.

Amelia raised her sais and blocked a tazer attack and then she jumped back and then jumped forward in a flying kick, the junk trooper foolishly stopped and Amelia kicked the face of the junk trooper and then she back flipped and then landed on her knee with her right hand touching the floor and then she stood up and saw her brothers were finishing them off Leo slashing the Tazers in two and then kicking the junktroopers and Raph blocking them and punching them in the face with his fist and then doing a split kick on the others and then joined his brothers and sister in front of the Garbageman.

"Give it up Garbageman," said Leo. "We can't allow your plans to happen."

"Foolish, mutants and girl (there was an indignant exclamation of "Hey" from Amelia)," said the Garbageman. "You cannot stop me from recycling the whole world, as I will recycle you too."

"Enough talk," snapped Amelia. "We finish this now."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," agreed Raphael.

But before they could attack Leo charged and kept swinging his katanas in expert precision to swipe at the Garbageman but the fat slob just moved himself back until he was on the edge of the cliff then the Garbageman stopped and then shot his metallic arms at Amelia and the others who were running to catch up with Raph and they stopped and watched in fear as the metallic arms grasped Amelia.

"Hey, get you your slimy metallic arms off me you big fat slob," snapped Amelia then she was moved to hang over the water that was splashing over the cliff. "Why do I always get to be the one that's hanging for my life?"

"Because you're the girl," said Mikey. "No offense but your kind thinks that you're weak."

"I am never weak," snapped Amelia then she trust her foot at the Garbageman causing the garbageman to press release and she fell and caught on the ledge and then she kicked off the ledge and she flipped over the edge and flew past the garbage man and then landed with her brothers.

"It's time for the Garbageman to meet the authorities," said Raph.

"Ready guys," said Leo but then the ground around the Garbageman crumbled and gave out and then the Garbageman fell into the water and into the depths and then they looked to see nothing.

"T-M-N-T! What you get is what you see!" cheered Mikey in a faux cheer dance causing all of them to look at Mikey.

"Seriously Mikey," said Raph. "You're just embarrassing yourself."

"Who cares," said Mikey. "At least we won."

"Come on guys, let's help the others get off the island," said Don.

"I agree with you a 100 percent," said Amelia.

-0-0-0-0-

"Well, hat's the last of them," said Amelia as she watched the last of the barge leave and it was dawning. "Are you sure you want to stay here, professor?"

"I'll be fine," said the Professor. "Here we have a home and a job what more could ewe want?"

"Well I hope your choice is the right one," said Amelia getting to her Scuba gear as well as her brothers.

"I am sure," said the Professor. "Go now I bet your father is waiting for you."

"I know and I could use the rest," said Amelia.

"Us too," said Leo. "Well, professor we are going."

With that they waved away just before they dived into the water leaving the Professor there at the docks waving away.

"Good luck, my friends," said the professor and then he turned and retuned to the other homeless people that had decided to stay and a new day had dawned for them.

--

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	8. The Shredder Strikes

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

--

Chapter Eight: The Shredder Strikes

"One thing I like about weapons practice?" asked Raph jumping down from his perch.

"Is the weapons?" asked Amelia as she typed something into the computer she was making a program to make the defenses around the lair more effective that was not in the practice.

Mikey flew from high above right at Raph, swinging his nunchucks around, while wrapping them around Raph's Sais before yanking them out of his hand and tossing them up into the air, causing the Sais to clatter down on the ground criss crossing each other.

"Yeah, the weapons are great, when you have a real weapon like the nunchucks," said Mikey. "Not like those silly toothpicks you carry."

Don jumped twirling his Bo then swiped it at Mikey's legs causing Mikey to fall down.

"Sorry Mikey, but the Bo Staff is really where it's at," said Don.

"Boys, put away the toys! Double Katana is the only way to play," said Leo as he jumped from the roof and then slashed all of them and Don, Raph and Mikey all on the floor.

"Guys, can you keep it down I can't hear myself think," said Amelia taking a ball and then throwing it with expert precision which hit Leo on the head causing him to fall down.

"Well, done my daughter," said Splinter appearing. "Leonardo, approach."

"Master Splinter's got that look," said Raph.

"I think somebody's gonna get it," said Don.

Mikey laughed at that and Splinter turned to his second youngest son.

"Michelangelo! Do you think I am funny?" Splinter asked his son sternly, causing Mikey to stop himself in midlaugh.

"Um. Yeah! I mean, sometimes. There was that time you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke, but it was funny, and…" said Mikey but then Don nudged him in line. "I mean, no, Master Splinter."

"Leonardo attack me with your katana," said Splinter.

"But Master Splinter…" hesitated Leonardo.

"Do it Leonardo," said Splinter.

Leo sighed and then attacked and then at the last moment Splinter clapped his paws together stopping the katana Amelia stopped typing and turned her chair around so that she could watch Leo, as did also the other turtles.

"Is this the superior weapon that is helpless before me Leonardo?" asked Splinter then let it go. "Attack me with both swords Leonardo."

Leonardo both attacked and then the next thing he knew is that he was disarmed by his sensei's walking stick and then Splinter pointed a finger at Leonardo.

"You have much to learn, my son," said Splinter. "It is not the weapon that makes the person, it is how a person wields the weapon, and a true ninja can use anything as his deadliest weapon."

With that Splinter threw his walking stick to the side and it pierced through the Punching bag.

"If you think that way you have learned nothing, my son," said Splinter. "Training is over for today."

Amelia looked at Leonardo as he exited the elevator and saw that her brothers were also planning the same thing so Amelia turned around and then saved her work and then approached her brothers.

"Well, are we going or not?" asked Amelia as she headed to the elevator and they followed, they found Leo in the rooftops practicing with his Katanas.

"I don't get it," said Leo slashing the newspapers and then landed on the ground with floating paper shurikens. "I have the superior weapons, and my skills are the best it could be, what was Master Splinter trying to imply?"

Suddenly Leo felt an arrow heading to his head and at the last moment Leo turned around and slashed at the arrow and then he saw something sticking on the arrow, picking it up he unrolled the paper and started to read.

_Dear Warrior: _

_If you are reading this note at this moment, then you have passed the first test. If you wish to find out more, and follow the ways of ninjitsu and bushido, you will come to 6th South Boyle where we can talk further_

"6th south Boyle," said Leo. "That's not a mile from here."

With that he started running, and following him in a safe distance was his siblings.

They watched as Leonardo enters a door in an abandoned warehouse and then they looked at each other.

"Leo's been acting funny," said Mikey as he peered through the window that was beside the door. "Not the ha-ha funny, funny funny."

"It's not like him to run off like that," said Don and Amelia nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, he's acting like me," said Raph.

"That's what we need, another you," said Mikey exasperated then stopped to think. "Another me would be different, that would be a good thing."

Raph was about to clobber Mikey when Don and Amelia called their attention they were hanging on the side of the roof ready to look through the skylight.

"You guys coming or what?" she asked as don went ahead of them.

They followed and then when they looked in through the skylight they saw Leo surrounded by thirteen foot ninjas.

"Thirteen to one," said Mikey shocked. "This looks so unfair."

"This looks bad," said Amelia. "Extremely bad, but let's not jump in yet, let's find out what Leo's up to."

Leo pulled out his swords and then prepared to attack, Ducking underneath the sword swipes, Leo blocked them and kicked three of the ninjas back and they all flew to a vase causing it to fall on them.

Leo looked and caught a staff being swung upward that was aiming for his head he managed to catch it with his hand, Leo then pulled the ninja wielding it into an uppercut punch to the chest. He then punched and kicked a few ninjas and they crashed on the others. Two sickles were raised up into the air but Leo blocked them with his katana and then flipped the ninjas over with his feet. Two more charged into battle but Leo was prepared for them. Standing on his hands, Leo unleashed a split kick for either side causing them to fly to their comrades. The remaining four ninjas rushed at Leo but Leo grabbed the ninja and then threw him over his shoulder causing the ninja to hit the wall, a spinning back punch caused a ninja to fly into the air and hit the wall too. The other two were taken out but Leo somersaulted behind the ninjas and then grabbed the heads of the ninjas then bringing them together thus ending all the ninjas.

Leo sheathed his swords but then turned when he heard clapping and then a man dressed in a kimono appeared from the shadows still clapping the man had black haired with white and gray robes with the same symbol the ninjas had on their sleeve appearing out of the darkness.

"Impressive, very impressive," said Oroku Saki. "My men told me you were impressive but they way I have seen you fight their description does not do you justice."

"Thanks you for the compliment, I guess, Mr…" said Leonardo.

"Ah, how rude of me," said the Japanese man. "I have forgotten to introduce myself… My name is Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of ninjitsu and you are?"

"Leonardo," said Leo.

"Ah, Leonardo," said Saki. "I have heard of your exploits about you from my men, but I have not called you here about that, we have matters to discuss."

"You're damn right we have matters to discuss," said Leo in a terse voice. "About those ninjas, your ninjas, attacking to crack my skull and the skulls of my brothers and sister multiple times. It seems to me you may have sent those ninjas."

Oroku Saki studied him with a calculating look, this Turtle could be an asset to him and his cause.

"Yes, it is an inconvenient stroke of misfortune we have been pitted against each other when we actually should be on the same side," said Oroku in a false regrettable voice. "It seems there is little you understand but allow me to set the record straight."

"I'm listening," said Leo.

"You have been caught up in a battle much bigger than yourself," said Saki. "There is a corrupt and evil force that exists, working its insidious tentacles into every walk of life. All that stands between this ancient evil and total domination is my humble army of ninjas and myself. I fight against the evil like my master did and his master did before that. It has always been my destiny to fight on the side of good."

"Then where does my brothers, sister and I come in?" asked Leo

"I was hoping you would find it in your hearts to join me," said Saki. "Together, we can join forces to neutralize this ancient evil."

Leo opened his mouth to answer but then Oroku raised his hand to stop Leonardo from answering too early.

"I cannot possibly ask you for your answer right now," said Saki. "Meditate upon what you have learned today and return with your answer tomorrow evening."

Leonardo nodded and turned to leave but then Oroku Saki hadn't quite finished with him not just yet.

"Before you leave, I have something for you to take with you," said Saki causing Leonardo to turn.

Saki clapped his hands and then a ninja appeared with him was a pillow where a sword was laid, Saki picked up the sword and then unsheathed it.

"I would like to give you this blade as a token of my sincerity," said Saki. "It was forged in seventeenth century Japan by master craftsman Toji Kurahara. Kurahara is said..."

When Leonardo heard the words Toji Kurahara he gasped in surprise and awe then he finished the sentence with reverence.

"To fold the metal over a thousand times, to remove any impurities," said Leonardo in awe then she shook his head and looked at the man who was offering him this sword. "I can't take this."

"Oh but I insist," said Oroku walking forward sheathing the blade and taking Leo's hand and pressed the blade to the hand. "Take it, It is a gift. I will be awaiting your answer tomorrow night, Goodnight Leonardo."

With that Oroku Saki walked away back into the shadows and then Leonardo looked at the sword in awe, to think he would receive such a priceless gift and then slinked off into the darkness..

At that Mikey stood up from where they were spying and the raised his hands.

"I could have swore Master Splinter has always told us, never take swords from strangers," said Mikey. "And there Leo goes accepting swords from strangers what has this world been coming into?"

"Come on, let's see what happened in there," said don as he headed to follow the eldest brother.

Unknowing to the Turtles, Amelia, or Saki, two men dressed in black trench coats watched as Amelia and the turtles slink off to follow Leonardo using a shortcut.

"Better report these events to the Council," said one of the men pressing his watch and there in a holograph appeared three men and one woman in desk.

"Report, guardian," said one of the people.

"The Turtle known as Leonardo has been seen speaking Saki," said the man. "We do not know of his allegiance or the allegiance of the Turtles and the girl as of this moment."

"Find out what you can Guardian," said the second person.

"However, if they are in league with Saki, I am afraid we must terminate them all," said the third. "Over and out.

-0-0-0-0-

Leonardo jumped to the roof where he was taking out his frustration and then soon afterward his brothers and sister joined him.

" Oh, Leonardo, yous gots some splain' to do," said Mikey in a faux Mexican accent.

"So is that the price for selling out on us?" asked Raph.

"Guys, we were all wrong," said Leo. "Oroku Saki is not the bad guys, they are fighting an ancient battle… I believe we should join and fight."

"Join the ninjas that almost killed us?" asked Amelia. "Not a chance bro."

"Amelia, it is what's best for us," said Leo.

"Give me that sword bro," said Amelia. "it's obvious that that sword corrupted your thinking and I'm going to break that sword."

Amelia lunged forward and then grabbed the sword and Leo also pulled it.

"Gee, a fight between Leo and Mel?" said Mikey surprised.

"Oh, I didn't see that one coming," said Don.

A moment later Leo was on his back and Amelia was on top of him and then Leonardo placed his foot on Amelia's stomach and pushed hard Amelia let go and flew over the wall. Leo's eyes widened and climbed to his feet and rushed to the wall.

"Amelia, no," said Leo as he peered over the edge to see that Amelia was hanging with only a sai.

Leo gave her his hand and then accepted it and Leo pulled her up and enveloped her into his plastron.

"I'm so sorry," said Leo hugging his sister tight.

"It's okay Leo," said Amelia then a moment later she raised a finger. "Uhh, Leo, I can't breathe you're crushing me."

"Oh, right sorry," said Leo as he quickly let go of his sister.

"So what are we going to do fearless leader?" asked Raph.

"We do what we should have done before the fight," said Leo as he picked up the offending sword. "we talk to Master Splinter."

-0-0-0-0-

Back at the lair, the Turtles and Amelia were sitting in front of Master Splinter. The rat looked like he aged thirty years when Leonardo told him the story of what had happened tonight. He signed while clutching the sword and the piece of torn fabric with the symbol from the ninjas, which Mikey had brought back many months ago he tightened the hold on the cloth and then gave an audible sigh.

"My children," said Master Splinter with sadness in his voice. "I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are all along. I have always known who these people are. They are a criminal organization of ninjas known as the Foot. Their leader is Oroku Saki but he has another more sinister alias. He is known as the Shredder."

Splinter looked at them , they saw that they were listening to him in full awareness, he sighed again, he was hoping they would never find out but since it came to this he had to tell them.

"I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi," said Splinter. "He was a great master of ninjitsu of the highest class, I was his faithful pet rat, I had learned all I knew from mimicking his moves from my cage. We were happy. We were a family."

With that he paused a tear falling from his eyes he used the cloth to wipe it away, the memories to painful to recall.

"One day, my world came crashing down as the Shredder came to our home. He accused my Master Yoshi of working for the enemy. My Master fought bravely but in the end, their dishonorable ways proved to be his destruction. As the Shredder prepared to finish my Master Yoshi off, he had one thing to say," said Splinter before he paused and looked at his children. "My Master Yoshi's final words were, 'he who lives without honor will end without honor'."

"The Shredder killed my Master Yoshi on that night," said Splinter. "I was forced to flee and then you know the rest."

The children of Master Splinter were enraged, they were mad at the Shredder and Leonardo looked at the sword disgusted that he was about to join the organization that killed his Master's sensei.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Mikey.

"We're going to send our answer," said Leonardo. "Our style."

-0-0-0-0-

The following night Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey and Amelia dropped down and Leonardo walked forward and out of the shadows dropped some foot shoulders.

"Tell the shredder that our answer is no," said Leonardo. "And tell the Shredder, he can shove his sword up his ass."

Leo threw the sword to the Ventilator and it caught on the spinning thing and it stopped when it went to the side and miraculously it didn't break, then Leo pulled his sword and so did the others.

The ninjas didn't take too kindly to the answer and they crouched to get ready to fight, and they charged, Amelia dunked a ninja's katana attack and then shoved the ninja to the with a round kick.

Don twirled his Bo before he leapt up and using his Bo bashed one of the foot ninjas over head with it. To another ninja Don jabbed his Bo to the ribs and caused one of the Foot Ninjas to double over in pain before Don did a swift kick to the face knocked him down.

A trio of Foot Ninjas surrounded Michelangelo but he twirled his nunchucks ready to battle and then smashed each ninja in the ribs twhen he attacked, which caused them fly backwards, crashing down with a sinister thud. Raph blocked a shot with his Sai from a sword and flipped back, before kicking one of the ninjas with a back kick when that ninja was about to attack him from behind then kicked the ninja that was running to him in a flying kick and hit the ninja on the chest causing him to fly and hit two of his comrades.

Mikey held his nunchucks allowing Don to springboard high into the air, smashing the bottom of his feet down on the head of some of the Foot Ninjas, causing them to crumple to the ground. Leo blocked some swords and broke them in half with a well-placed swing of his katana, the Foot ninja looked at their broken swords. Amelia leaped up over two of the ninjas and landed between then she jumped up and then did a high spinning kick and then landed on the ground. Don swung on his Bo- staff, catching one of the foot ninjas with a double kick to the face. Raph twirled his Sais, pinning one of the ninjas to a nearby wall thus he couldn't move before Leo elbowed another ninja in the ribs. The ninja slumped down and Leo tossed Raph's Sais back to him.

Amelia swung her katana but two of the foot ninjas swung staffs down upon it that were aiming for her head and she blocked it then she delivered a sweeping kick and managed to knock them away from her, Amelia then leaped into the air and let Mikey rolled into her old place, swinging the end of his nunchucks into the ribs of the other ninja.

"How we holding up?" asked Leo when they have regrouped.

Leo leapt high into the air, swinging his sword around him and then whacked the flat end into the face of one of the ninjas, knocking him back. Amelia was then being pinned down by two ninjas and was barely blocking them.

"Umm, guys, a little help here," said Amelia then Raph and Leo jumped up, kicking them off and Amelia flipped up and nodded her thanks to her brothers then looked around and saw that all the ninjas were knocked unconscious.

"Well, all in a day's work," said Don.

"Yeah, I could use the rest," said Amelia but then they looked as the door opened and there was a really big man with the Purple Dragon symbol in one arm and the foot in another the guys name was Hun and he owned the street gang in which the turtles always fought with Casey.

" Not this bozo again," said Raph.

"We beat him before, we can beat him again," said Leo.

"Speak for yourself," said Amelia. "I do not even know this guy."

"I have been looking forward to this rematch for some time," said Hun as he flexed his knuckles. "Though I have no use of the babe."

"Who you calling babe," snapped Amelia. "I deserve to be treated with respect."

"Hah, Respect, you do not know the meaning of the word, I will teach you freaks a lesson about respect," said Hun then he rushed at them like a bull and punched Don causing him to fly and hit the wall, Mikey swung his Nunchucks while running but huh managed to catch them and then kneed Mikey and he hell to the ground winded, Raph spun his sais but then flew from Hun because Hun gave Raph a vicious side kick and Raph landed on the ground hard.

"So which of you two should I trample next?" asked Hun looking at Leo and Amelia.

Amelia leapt into the air but then Hun caught Amelia's arm and then made her crash into the ground hard and then she looked to see that Hun was going to step on her, her eyes widened. Leo saw that coming and he got angry and then leapt up and kicked Hun off before Amelia could be subjected to Hun's massive weight and then Leo punched Hun ferociously in the face causing the man to stagger backwards.

"Never ever try to kill my sister you big moron," snapped Leo.

He then joined his brothers and sister and they faced Raph ready, Amelia was hurt but not seriously there was a wound in her forehead and blood was spilling freely from it.

Hun looked for something that will help him defeat the turtles then he saw the sword that was on the ventilator he then he went to it and then unsheathed it and charged at Leo. Hun just stepped back and then swung his did a round kick causing Leo's swords to fly into the air and then Hun swung the sword but Leo quickly jumped back avoiding decapitation.

"Leo, no," said Raph as he watched Hun move to him and raised his sword to deliver the final blow on Leo but then Leo jumped up and started to fire some rapid kicks in the ribs causing Hun to stagger back and then Leo landed on the ground tired and Amelia jumped up and delivered a kick on the face of Hun causing him to fall through the skylight and the sword followed almost killing Hun.

Amelia dusted herself and then pressed her forehead where the wound was, she had a horrible headache, Raph picked up the swords and then passed it to Leo who smiled and then sheathed it.

The Guardians were perched on the rooftop hidden from sight but can see the commotion going on. One of the guardians pressed the button on his wristband, revealing the holograph of the three people.

"Report," prompted all three people at once.

"The Turtles and the girl have rejected Saki," said the Guardian.

"Good," said the woman.

"Yet it remains to be seen," said the first man that was in the middle.

"If the enemy of our enemy is our friend," said the one on the left. "Monitor the situation further Guardians and report what else you have found out."

Then the screen became blank and the guardians looked at each other.

"Well we have out orders," said the guardians then they jumped away.

On the rooftops Amelia and the others were heading home, Don had examined Amelia's wound and said that they needed to have it dressed immediately.

"Hey, I never said it was easy," said Amelia. "That was neither easy nor was it pleasant and I get a splitting headache, ohhhhhhh."

"Still, we should sleep easily tonight," said Mikey.

Then suddenly they turned to see more foot ninjas and finally out of the shadows rose a forbidding creature they surrounded Amelia and the turtles and they looked at what appeared to be the leader of the foot clan the whole suit was decked out in spiked metal armor from head to toe. Topping off the look was a set of demonic glowing red eyes built into the helmet with the symbol of the foot on the forehead of the helmet. Amelia and the others realized that this man could only be Oroku Sake's more sinister alter ego, the Shredder.

"Well, this day just keeps on getting better and better," said Raph.

"We're in for a long night," said Amelia groaning.

"Those who are not with me, are against me!" thundered Shredder as his eyes glowed to their deepest red and then he raised his gauntlet and then punched the wall leaving a gaping hole. "And I shall obliterate all who stand against me."

"It looks like we're in the fight for our lives," said Raph taking out his sais.

"I couldn't agree more," said Amelia removing her katana slowly.

"The time for games has ended, no more charades," said the Shredder while pulling his helmet off to reveal the face of his alter ego Oroku Saki. "You see me for what I am and it will be the last thing you ever see… the face of the shredder."

The shredder then replaced his helmet and then turned to face the turtles and Amelia.

"Guys, this battle may be the toughest we have ever encountered," said Leo. "So be careful and prepare for the absolute worst."

"Foot ninja, attack, Destroy them all," said Shredder and then the ninja all attacked and they engaged them in battle, Leo dunked a couple of swings and barely managed to kick them back, then it dawned on them that these ninjas have been holding back on them and but since they were not the shredder's enemies they have all the reason to kill them

"Is it just me or were these guys holding up on us?" asked Amelia.

Don blocked a blow from the Foot Ninja with his Bo staff before sweeping the Foot Ninja's legs out from underneath him with a sweep kick and then jabbed his Bo on the stomach of another ninja and then jumped and twirled his Bo getting into the heart of the battle.

Mikey was in the middle of the fight when the shredder came out of no where and cough Mikey on a flying kick on the head causing him to fly back and then land skidding on the ground and stopping on the wall.

"Ouch," was all Mikey said before taking a few deep breaths to catch his breath.

Two ninja's with chains swung their weapons wrapping it on Raph's sais and they were having a battle of tag of war when Leo jumped over the chains severing it causing the foot ninja to stagger and fall on top of each other and when Leo turned around he gasped for he was face to face with the shredder, the Shredder reared his fist back and then punched Leo causing him to fly and slam his shell hard on the ground

Amelia ducked a swing from the enemy's Bo staff and barely blocked another ninja's nunchuck, Quickly Amelia swung her katana and with one swing Amelia knocked the two ninja's back before her eyes opened wide as she saw the shredder heading to her in a flying kick then the next thing she knew she was flying through the air and then landed on the ground hard.

"Amelia," cried her Brothers.

"Protect Amelia," said Leo and they regrouped. "She's had enough beating from these people."

"I'm fine," said Amelia as she stood up and then looked at then looked at the foot, she knew they have to escape and saw near her a electric fuse box then suddenly she picked up a katana that was nearby them and then threw it on the fuse box causing it to explode and the rooftop erupted in an electrical fire.

"Let's get out of here," said Amelia but then the shredder landed in the middle of them and delivered a series of punch and kicks and then they all landed on the ground, the shredder turned to Leonardo and raised the weapon that was located on his left hand

"I will finish you first," said the Shredder but the fire was beginning to cause the building to collapse and Amelia and the others jumped off the building in different directions , Raph landed on a Dumpster, Mikey had fallen into the street and then Mikey was about to stand when a few debris fell on his foot.

"Yeouch," shouted Mikey when those things fell on him.

-0-0-0-0-

Splinter walked outside his room to face his children.

"My sons, I have been in deep meditation regarding the Shredder and..." he stopped to see that his children had not come to him and then he looked to see an empty lair. "Not here? I cannot even meditate for a few minutes without those kids running off."

Then Splinter spied a paper on Donatello's desk going to the table he picked it up and silently read it.

_Dear Sensei,_

_We have gone topside to do what you have told us not to do, see you soon,_

_Your children,_

_Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey and Mel._

"Now what is the one thing I did not want them all to do?" asked Splinter thinking to himself then it dawned on him and at the same time his eyes darkened angrily. "Face the Shredder! I am sure that is what they have done that."

With that Splinter headed to the entrance but then stopped to see the remote of the battle shell Don and Amelia had been tweaking and then picked up the remote and then pocketed it, it could be useful to his children, though not a techno geek like Don and Amelia.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia groaned and then climbed up, she had fallen from a really high building thankfully these garbage bags were there to save her fall and then she started walking then she gasped she saw the shredder walk out of the building unscathed. The Shredder turned to address his Foot Ninja as they had bowed in front off him. He was not pleased how the Turtles and their human sister had eluded him and he wanted to see them squirm to death in his grasp.

"Find the turtles and their sister," snapped Shredder. "Where ever they are hiding do not let them escape. I will destroy all of them personally."

Then he sent the ninjas away and then disappeared into different sectors.

"I better go find the others," said Amelia then grasped her forehead the wound was still bleeding and she knew she had to fix this first.

She exited the alley and saw that she was close to Harry's house so she sprinted over and then door belled.

"I wonder who could be on the doorway?" asked Harry then the door opened to reveal a battered Amelia.

"Shut the door quickly," snapped Amelia as she entered and then dunked as the foot ninja passed by in the shadows.

"Amelia, what happened to you?" asked Harry as she watched Amelia pull the drapes.

"No time to explain, if they find me here you guys are toast," said Amelia then stopped to see the whole Hogwarts faculty watching her. "Err, hi."

"Miss Potter, what in the world happened?" asked Minerva.

"As I said no time to explain," said Amelia hurriedly then dunked again as the foot passed them.

"Blimey are those things after you," said Ron a little bit too loud.

"Shah," said Amelia then her hand flew to her throbbing forehead. "Harry give me your first aid kit."

With that Harry rushed to get the first aid kit and then Amelia pulled out her shellcell and dialed Don, who removed the headpiece and placed it on his ear.

"Thank god, Don you're alive," said Amelia.

"Mel, where the shell are you?" said Don he was walking searching for the others but he saw no sign of them yet.

"In Harry's house," said Amelia. "Though I will be moving soon."

"Great, Mikey, there you are," said Don when he caught sight of Mikey with his foot trapped under the rubble.

"Please end my misery," said Mikey.

"Don't be a baby," said Don as he pried the debris from Mikey's foot.

"Hey, It's not my fault, the building just jumped out and attacked me," said Mikey feebly then tried to stand but he gave a groan and Mikey looked at his ankle. "Oww, I think I sprained my ankle."

"Well, duh," said Don then talked to the headpiece. "Amelia, I have Mikey, we need to look for Leo and Raph we need to regroup.

In the other line Amelia was sitting on the couch with the professors giving a calculated look, Amelia's clothes were tattered and torn and the wound in her forehead needed attention quickly, but they didn't see her in pain instead they saw a calm collected girl.

"I understand Donnie," said Amelia. "We need to regroup… and to recuperate, after the foot wore us out…"

"I know," said Donnie. "I need to fix Mikey's ankle then we can discuss where we are going to meet."

"Agreed," said Amelia. "The sensei's not going to be happy about this that's for sure, think of the training we will be having after this."

"I shudder to think," said Don

A moment later Harry came in with the first aid kit and Amelia dug into it removing antiseptics and a bandage and then applying it on her wound and then the bandage then she removed from her pocket a bandanna and then tied it around her forehead.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go," said Amelia as she bowed to them and then exited into the night.

In another alley Raph was moving around the alley when he dunked into the shadows when two of foot ninjas walked by and then stopped one of them sniffed the air and pinched his nose.

"Something around here stinks," said the ninja who pinched his nose then looked at his partner who shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me," said the Ninja just then Raph got out of the shadows and then took a head in each hand then rammed them together in each hand and then looked at the two then smelt himself..

"I don't smell bad do I?" asked Raph then a set of gray hands materialized from the shadows and placed it on Raph's shoulders and Raph spun around ready to attack but then saw it was only Master Splinter. "Master Splinter, the others...we got split up."

Master Splinter raised a paw and that silenced his son, he looked at Raphael and then motioned him into the shadows.

"We must find them, now," said Splinter. "Come on, before we are heard."

With that Raph and Splinter merged into the shadows and then they started searching for Amelia and the others.

Leo was backed into an alley he was searching for his brothers and sister when he was discovered by foot ninja Leo had started running away when he was stopped into a dead end and the only thing there was to do was to fight, but before the blows could go one of the guardians fell right in the middle took out a katana of it's own and then started fighting them, Leo watched and noticed that he was faster than any men he had ever seen, and in a matter of minutes the whole army was in the floor groaning.

Don and Mikey continued to walk, Don had Mikey's arm around him and Mikey was using Don's Bo as a walking staff when don dunked into an alleyway just as the shredder and the foot clan went by.

"Don, you better leave me here," said Mikey. "I will only just slow you down."

"Can that noise, Mikey," said Don sharply. "It's just a sprained ankle… We need to have it properly wrapped."

Don helped Mikey up through the ledge with the help of a fire escape and they entered into a bathroom window. Mikey sat down on the edge of a bathtub, as it was the only place that was nearest to the window and then lifted his leg babying his ankle.

"Let me find something to wrap that ankle, Mikey," said Don rummaging through a cabinet but finding nothing before seeing a pair of women's stocking hanging on the shower curtain and he took it and studied it. "This will have to do."

With that Don bent down and started to tie Mikey's foot and then out of boredom Mikey took a back scrub and then started scrubbing his bald head.

"While you're doing that, I guess I will have to brush my long flowing locks," said Mikey in one of his Comical acts.

"Nice," said Donatello sarcastically and just as he finished bandaging the ankle when the door opened and then both turtles looked to see a little boy who was gawking at them.

"Shh!!" said Don while putting his finger up to his lips to silence the kid but what happened was the exact opposite.

"**MOM! MOM, THERE ARE TWO GIANT TURTLES IN THE BATHROOM AND ONE OF THEM HAS YOUR STOCKINGS**," shouted the boy and the two turtles looked at each other a little bit sheepish.

"Ah-heh," said Don looking at Mikey then carried him. "Let's get out of here."

Don and Mikey exited the fire escape and then they started walking elsewhere, Mikey using Don't Bo staff as a walking staff, then a noise was heard causing Don to put Mikey on the floor since he can't fight and then picked up his Bo staff from the ground getting ready when two people appeared from the shadows and he relaxed to see that it was only Raph and Master Splinter.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys," said Don.

"We heard you a mile away," said Raph before seeing Mikey on the ground who was moaning drastically in pain.

"Mikey, are you all right?" asked Raph with concern on his voice.

"I- I don't think I'm going to make it Don," said Mikey. "The lights… the lights are going out. Tell Raph… Tell Raph…"

"I'm here Mikey," said Raph with grief in his voice. "I'm right here beside you."

"Tell, Raph," said Mikey then he visibly brightened. "He's always been a big cheese head."

"What?" said Raph then he went angrily and then watched as Mikey laughed and laughed.

"Psyche, I can't believe you fell for that," said Mikey before going into sarcastic drama mode. "Oh the lights, oh the lights are turning out."

"How about I turn off your lights for real but then they were greeted by a thud and ready for battle they saw that it was Amelia.

"I could hear you guys a mile away," said Amelia. "You do realize with the racket you are making, the Foot Ninja could very well find us."

"I agree," said Splinter then he sniffed the air and then he's eye went wide. "The Foot Ninja are coming in close, we have got to find Leonardo and get out of here before they come."

Don nodded and then wished he brought the remote for the Battleshell but he wasn't able to bring it, Don really wished he brought it.

"I wished I brought the remote for the Battle Shell..." started Don but Splinter pulled the remote out of his robe and handed to Don who brightened up at His master's quick thinking.

But the happiness was short lived as the foot ninja appeared and Amelia and Don pulled out their weapons and then Raph and Amelia jumped into battle.

"Here Master Splinter, use the remote, get the Battle Shell," said Don putting the Remote onto his Sensei's hand and then jumped into battle.

Don blocked a sword with his Bo staff and then kicked the ninja hard on the ribs and then it flew to two of his comrades and then three ninjas went for Don but Don swiped his Bo staff on their Leg causing them to fall, Amelia flew over Don and kicked the ninja on the face and then swiped her katana on the Bo staff of the enemy braking the staff of the enemy and then Amelia gave the ninja an uppercut.

Raph twirled his sai before expertly throwing it at a staff, which knocked it out of the Foot Ninja's hand. A few feet away, Master Splinter not so expertly attempted to work the remote of the Battle Shell but while Splinter is a great Ninja Master, he is not a user of great technology unlike his son and daughter so he keeps pressing all the wrong buttons activating all sorts of things that were on the battleshell. Don catapulted Amelia up with his Bo staff which allowed Amelia to ram her elbow down on the top of the head of a Foot Ninja before back flipping over a Foot Ninja who was charging with a sword and grabbing him around the right arm and head before flipping him back.

Splinter still unsuccessfully attempted to work the remote for the Battle Shell and was getting rather frustrated. Raph used his sai to block a sword and kicked his feet up, knocking a Foot Ninja back. Don struggled to hold back three Foot Ninjas with his Bo Staff but Amelia knocked one away while Raph tossed his Sai bottom end first into the back of the head of the Foot Ninja, knocking him down with the handle of the sais landing on his head. Don swept the Bo staff down before putting the Bo staff in between the legs of the Foot Ninja in an uncomfortable spot. Splinter pressed yet more buttons on the remote but still his attempts did not bear fruit and Splinter was reaching his breaking point. Amelia attempted to block a sickle wielding foot ninja but Splinter leaped up and smashed his walking stick over the head of the Foot Ninja before handing Amelia the remote who took it from Master Splinter in a curious look and dunked an overhead kick from a ninja and Splinter jumped over and kicked the ninja.

"Here, Amelia, I will fight and you will drive," said Splinter before twirling his walking stick and slamming the end of it into the ribs of another foot ninja.

"Activating remote," said Amelia as she pressed the red button thus opening the gate of the warehouse and the battleshell drove to them.

Splinter efficiently cracked one of his opponents in the face with a kick before twirling his walking stick and ramming the Foot Ninja that was behind him in the ribs with it. Another swing and another enemy dropped down to the ground, another pair of Foot Ninjas attempted to swing their swords but Splinter managed to grab the swords and forced them down before tossing both of the Foot Ninjas to the ground. With a high leaping kick sent a few of the attacking Foot Ninja back. In the blink of an eye Splinter somersaulted high into the air before the wizened rat brought his walking stick down on the top of the head of another Foot Ninja. The final adversary knowing that he would be beaten knew when to run and run he did.

"Woah, Master Splinter, you kick butt," said Raph in awe of his Sensei as the Battle Shell rolled towards the group and Don and Amelia entered it, Don quickly went to the Diver's seat and Amelia went to the computer and started typing a program that would enable the racking device on Leo's shellcell and then it activated.

"Don, I found Leo," said Amelia.

"Great, give me his coordinates," said Don as they drove away.

-0-0-0-0-

Leo was still in the alleyway with the Guardian, he studied the guardian and Leo held his katana at ready but the guardian didn't attack him.

"Okay, this is new," said Leo. "Obviously you're not one of them, but you're a ninja, so who are you anyway?"

"I am simply a guardian," said the man and then looked pointedly at Leonardo. "Beyond that I cannot divulge more information."

"That's really helpful," said Leo in a slight sarcastic tone of voice as he sheathed his katana.

"I'm really sorry but do know this. You are caught up in a battle which is much bigger than you could possibly realize," said the Guardian in a slightly apologetic tone as he studied Leonardo.

"I pretty much heard that already from Oroku Saki," said Leo in a sarcastic tone of voice.

The guardian looked at Leonardo wondering if he could tell him more but then decided to tell him a little information.

"That is the only true words spoken from the Shredder's sinister mouth," said the Guardian. "But know this, on this day by rejecting the Shredder's evil, you have made yourself an ally."

The Guardian extended his hand, which Leo took and shook it. A few seconds later, a rumbling sound came around the corner and then Leo turned to see the Battle shell and he then smiled but the person on the Driver's seat wasn't smiling at all.

"Slow down, you drive too quickly," complained Splinter from the back of the Battle Shell as it turned the corner. "And that turn was too sharp."

"Master Splinter, you have been backseat driving the entire way," complained Don as he stopped right in front of Leo.

"Hey, Leo, need a lift?" asked Don as he looked through the window.

"Yeah, guys let me introduce you to...the mysterious ninja who is no longer here," said Leo, trailing off as he realized the guardian had vanished in an instant and then he started looking for the guardian but he was nowhere to be seen and then Leo entered the truck and the Hamato family was reunited.

"Good to see you bro," said Don as the others also wore looks of relief. "We were really worried for a moment."

The others nodded in agreement and then they hugged each other the siblings really cared for one another.

"Yes, but you are safe now," said Splinter before backhanding all five of his children across the face.

"Hey," said Amelia rubbing her cheek with her hand in a very childish way.

"What was that for?" asked Raph.

"For being so foolish!" said Splinter in an angry tone of voice. "You should have never went off and faced the Shredder alone like this. He is way too powerful."

"You're telling me. I've got bruises on my bruises," said Amelia.

"And did you see how The Shredder walked right through that fire?" asked Leo they have all seen the shredder walk out of the fire like it was nothing.

"Yeah, he's like, 'The Shredinator' or something," said Mikey. "Which was a little bit cool."

"Unfortunately, there is no turning back at this time," said Splinter in a tired voice. "You have stirred the hornet's nest and little can be done to calm the storm. The Shredder will not rest until he finds us."

"So…" said Amelia but Splinter put his hand up.

"Let him find us," said Splinter sharply. "I wish to avenge my Master Yoshi and now is the best time to do so."

"Sure," said Raph. "How do we do it Master Splinter?"

"We sit still," said Splinter in the simplest way.

"I dunno, Master Splinter, sitting still isn't one of our strong points," said Mikey but then stopped to see Master Splinter glaring at him and he swallowed. "Riiight. Sitting still it is, I like sitting still, sitting still is good."

-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later, Shredder and his Foot Ninjas walked up towards the battle shell. Shredder scratched his gauntlet on the side of the vehicle before pointing upwards and his foot ninja climbed up to see Amelia and the turtles all hanging out by the water tank, Master Splinter was sitting on the ledge with his eyes closed meditating.

Shredder joined them and then pointed at the turtles and Amelia who looked up a little bit rested and ready to fight, suddenly a bat swooped in and turned to Severus Snape and stood beside Master Splinter.

"Did I come too jus t in time," said Severus. "I brought potions for your sons to use… we were shocked at the sight of miss potter when she entered the Hoyloft residence all battered."

But then Severus turned to see the Shredder look at his ninja.

"Foot ninja, attack," said Shredder and then the foot ninja attacked.

The Turtles and Amelia charged from the other end. Amelia squatted down underneath an uppercut punch, before she grabbed her opponent around the arm before flipping him to her back. One of the Foot Ninjas swung a sword upwards but Raph blocked it with his Sai and kicked the Foot Ninja away.

Master splinter still sat on the ledge watching over his children as they fought the foot.

"Remember my sons," said Splinter from above. "The battle you are about to encounter is long and winding."

"What?" asked Mikey as he dunked a Katana and then two more attacked him, Mikey swung his nunchucks and attacked and all the ninjas flew away from Mikey.

"Be careful and do not get over confident," said Splinter with a sigh he wished Mikey would just concentrate on becoming a true ninja just like his siblings.

A group of Foot Ninjas tossed a barrage of ninja stars at Leonardo who was swinging his swords and batting them back. Don twirled his Bo staff and jabbed a Foot Ninja in the gut causing the ninja to fall down winded and Do used his Bo to sweep another Foot Ninja's legs out from underneath him and then blocked a katana shot from a ninja and they battled for strength.

"Drive your staff higher, sweep with your right foot from that position," instructed Splinter from above pointing at Don.

"Now you are backseat ninjaing me again, Master Splinter," said Don incredulously as he tripped a charging Foot Ninja up with his Bo staff before the Shredder inserted himself into the equation and drew his fist back, smashing Donatello on the face causing Don to fly backwards before skidding to the stop at the wall his weapon out of his reach and very much winded.

A chain wrapped around Amelia's sword but Amelia let go, causing the Foot Ninja to fly back. Turning his head slightly, Amelia spotted the Shredder coming at him from high above, instinctively, Amelia managed to kick the Shredder back but the moment of triumph was for naught as the Shredder sprung up on his hands and leaped back up. A vicious kick onto Amelia's back sent the girl flying into the distance. The Shredder picked up Amelia by the scruff of the neck and threw Her hard into a concrete wall, with Amelia just barely bracing any impact only to feel herself slowing down thanks to Severus whop had his wand pointed to her Amelia joined her Donatello trying to catch her breath and watching the others in battle.

Mikey blocked a sword swing with his nunchucks and kicked the foot ninja with his bad leg causing pain to shoot up from the lag to his whole body causing Mikey to jump on one foot while holding the other.

"Oww," said Mikey jumping up and down then saw another ninja heading towards him and Mikey kicked the ninja with his bad foot again. "Oww"

Mikey dropped down as a third foot ninja started running to him and Michelangelo swept the leg out from underneath his opponent using his bad leg and that was enough the pain was really unbearable.

"Oww, oww, oww," said Michelangelo before his eyes widened as he turned and came face to face with the Shredder.

Mikey attempted to swing his nunchucks but Shredder easily gripped them in his hands and flipped Mikey over his head. Mikey staggered to his knees, giving the Shredder the opportunity to impact the mutant right in the face with a punch and with an alarming velocity, Mikey flew backwards into the wall where Amelia and Donatello were also woozy and injured there he landed on his shell on the wall and joined his brother and sister on the wall.

Leo blocked three swords from the Foot Ninja before pushing them back and kicking all three of the Foot Ninjas with one kick and the foot ninjas few away from Leo, the shredder after coming down from behind attempted to stab Leo in the back of his neck with the sharp prongs on his gauntlet but Raph blocked it with his Sai.

"Why you good for nothing son of a bitch," said Raph but Shredder pulled Raphael's sai out of his hand and hoisted him up by putting his hand around Raph's neck before throwing him up into the air and kicking him into the wall joining his brothers and sister on the wall.

Leo leapt up and down onto two of the Foot Ninjas' heads before dropping down and spinning on the ground sweeping the ninja's legs from underneath the Foot ninja but when he stood up much to his horror Leo came face to face with the Shredder. The shredder reared his fist back and then punched Leo on the face causing the turtle to crash on the ground and then the shredder kicked Leo viciously on the side causing Leo to join his Siblings.

Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and Harry were slumped against the wall groaning, as the Shredder stalked his prey, pronged gauntlet rose into the air, they looked up in fear, they didn't have any weapons but then Amelia took out her sais and then attacked but a kick later she hit the wall hard her other weapons flew away from her and she watched as the pronged gauntlet prepared to strike her.

"Now, none of you will be leaving here alive!? thundered Shredder in his most menacing voice the gauntlet raised, poised to strike Leo right between the eyes.

"Shredder, no!" cried Splinter, as he jumped into the center of his family blocking the attack with his walking stick just as the blow fell. "You destroyed my family once, I will not allow it to happen again."

"No man or freak can defeat me!" yelled the Shredder angrily.

"That remains to be seen," said Splinter as he deflected the gauntlet attacks and Master splinter landed beside the water tower, splinter took one look before he motioned the shredder to attack. Attack he did but and splinter ducked it and Shredder attempted to attack again but Splinter blocked again and was not underneath the water tower. Shredder raised his metal prong but Splinter ducked and one side of the wooden supports was sliced. Shredder stalked Splinter and went in for the kill again but Splinter ducked and the steel supports in the middle got sliced. Another attempt by the deadly metal prongs and Splinter ducked and the remaining supports got knocked out as Splinter stepped out from underneath the water tower.

Amelia got the idea and then charged to the water tank just as master Splinter finished the plan and then got out of the water tank and saw his daughter running.

"This is for my Master's sensei, Master Yoshi and for my family!" cried Amelia before she jumped and kicked the cut stands of the water tower towards the Shredder.

The water tower rocked back and forth before tipping towards the Shredder. The water flooded the roof, causing the Shredder to slide off the roof. The Turtles, Amelia, and Splinter pulled themselves onto the ledge. Shredder lay upon the ground before rolling over and looking up only to see the Water Tower sliding off the roof and crashing towards the Shredder.

"No!!" screamed the Shredder seconds before the Water Tower collapsed on the Shredder, burying him underneath the wreckage.

Splinter looked down at the wreckage before leaning on his walking stick with a bow he had at last avenged his master, Splinter was soon joined by his children

.

"Master Splinter I..." started Leo but Splinter held up his hand.

"Let us go home," said Splinter. "My Master Yoshi has been avenged, the Shredder is finished."

"I'm all for that," said Don.

"Indeed," said Amelia looking as the sun started to rise signaling the start of a new day. "I'm up for a little rest because this has been a long day."

They stopped to see that Severus was still there and they invited him to the lair and their Severus gave them healing potions and facing Amelia who just removed the bandage on her forehead she hissed as the bandage had stuck onto the wound.

"Here let me help," said Severus as he approached Amelia and then lead her to the chair and there he removed the bandage carefully and blood started to spill again and Severus dipped a clean cloth on to a healing potion on the basin and placed it on the wound.

"Thanks," said Amelia as she leaned back on the couch holding the cloth on her forehead.

"I will come back tomorrow and I will see if that wound had healed a little," said Severus. "I would suggest all of you should get some rest for a week, no training just do you thing just no training or exerting your bodies that much… and I'm bringing the punching bag as a precaution."

With a pointed look Severus took the punching bag and then brought it with him and then left the lair, when Severus was really gone Raph then turned to look at his siblings.

"What the shell am I going to do for a week without my punching bag?" asked Raph that elicited laughs from all his siblings; yes it was a happy family again.

--

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) My longest chapter yet…

2.) I played Pachelbel's Canon in D in remembrance of my mother who died on April 11 2008, it has been 7 months without her she would always play Pachelbel's canon in d on the computer it was her favorite

3.) What a headache, I couldn't get out of the computer the whole day today just to finish this chapter… I like typing this story.

ElegantEighteenGurl


	9. Keep your frieds close

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

--

Chapter Nine: Keep your friends close…

Hogwarts started again and Amelia and the others were in the library searching for Nicholas Flamel again, Amelia was engrossed in a book when Hermione appeared and dropped a rather heavy and thick volume fuming at herself.

"I had you looking in the wrong section," said Hermione. "How could I be so stupid? I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

Ron stared incredulously at the tome and then pointed at it and looked at Hermione.

"This is light?" he asked her.

"Of course! Here it is," said Hermione opening the book and then putting her finger at the page. " 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

"The what?" asked Harry and Ron.

"Honestly don't you two read?" asked Hermione and Amelia looked up from her book and looked at her nails.

"The Philosopher's stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers," said Amelia calmly. "It will transform the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal'."

"Immortal?" asked Ron.

"it means that you never die," said Hermione.

"I know what it means," said Ron rolling he's eyes.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel," said Hermione reading from the book. "The noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday."

Amelia mentally clapped at Hermione and then looked as Hermione assessed them with a serious glance.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor," said Hermione. "That's what's under the trap door. The Philosopher's stone."

"We need to talk to Hagrid and see what else he knows about the stone," said Harry. "I suggest we do it tonight."

-0-0-0-0-

That night Hermione asked if Amelia was going with them but she had declined saying she was tired but in reality she was going to spy on Quirrell, after Amelia left she dressed into her ninja costume she also placed her weapons on her just in case if she met with Salazar's assassins.

Amelia climbed out the window and then used her grippers to scale the roof, as it was steep and then stood up when she was at the top and then used her balance to walk to the other side and then she moved and then jumped over the windows so as not to startle them and then landed in front of Quirrell's window he was looking at himself in the window, fixing his turban and saw her through his mirror and then his eyes widened when he saw a potter outside his window and he turned around and looked at the window to see nobody, he crossed over and opened the widow and then looked out, Amelia pasted herself on the wall and then held her breath and waited as Quirrell retreated and closed the window and then she relaxed and then gave a breath of relief and she took out her mirror and then stuck it slowly to see that Quirrell had exited the room and then she returned the mirror and then turned around to return home when Albus opened his window hitting Amelia's in the forehead causing her to fall off the roof, being too far to grasp to the wall Amelia pulled her katana and stuck it onto the wall and then her descent stopped gradually and then she thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't removed her grippers and then sheathed her katana and then headed to her room when she saw a blonde haired boy sneak to Hagrid's hut and a moment later run back to Hogwarts.

Amelia entered through a window and stuck into the shadows and went to the entrance and then closely followed Harry, Ron and Hermione at a safe distance so that she could hear what they were up to that would have resulted in Malfoy running back to Hogwarts in a hurry.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon," said Harry. "He told me so the first time I ever met him."

"It's crazy," said Ron. "And worse Malfoy knows."

"I don't understand," said Hermione frowning. "Is that bad?"

"Undoubtedly," said Ron squeaking as he saw Professor Mc Gonagall get out and stare at them.

A moment later they were in Mc Gonagall's office, Amelia was hidden outside the window and then she bent down listening in the middle of her rant Amelia noticed a figure on the grounds Amelia looked at the person and then saw that it was Quirrell he had on a black cloak and then he headed to the forbidden forest, too curious she jumped from the window and landed on the ground after jumping a good feet up and then she rushed after Quirrell and then jumped on the treetops and then followed Quirrell that way and then she saw him he seemed to be a wraith the way he was moving and then Amelia saw him stop so she went on one knee to see what he was doing and then saw a unicorn there Amelia gasped at the beauty and then gasped as he attacked it and then brought the beast down and started drinking from the blood like a vampire.

Amelia was mad she wanted to kill Quirrell but then her instinct had told her to wait and then a moment later Quirrell moved around and Amelia jumped down and saw two deep puncture marks and then Amelia found some healing herbs and then picked a stone, forgetting about Quirrell she started making a paste out of the herbs and then applied it and then covered it with her bandanna that she used to tie her hair into a bun and then heard talking and she followed the voice through the rooftops and then she looked at the figure as he stopped.

"My lord, do we need to do this every night?" asked Quirrell. "I have drunk enough blood to get you going."

"No Quirrell," said the voice that sounded that it was everywhere. "Until I get the stone you will continue to drink the blood for the unicorns until I can get my body back and then I will be strong enough to defeat the potter brats, hurry Quirrell I need more blood."

Amelia then knew that Quirrell was working for the Lord Voldemort she moved too quickly in her surprise that she made noise causing Quirrell to look up and shoot a spell causing Amelia to jump a branch higher.

"Who's there?" snapped Quirrel. "Show yourself."

Amelia stayed put enveloped in the darkness that she was familiar in being a ninja she could merge in the shadows and not be seen unless she wanted to be seen.

Quirrell started shouting hexes onto the rooftops and then Amelia had to jump several branches higher and then jumped across and then grabbed the branch and then sung herself up and landed on the branch as the branch she vacated had been blown to bits and Amelia jumped again as the branch she was on was obliterated again and she again merged in the shadows.

"Enough games," said Voldemort. "I need blood."

Quirrell lowered his wand and then ran away Amelia relaxed and then looked to see lanterns coming her way and saw that it was Hagrid with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco?

Amelia stopped and listened to what Hagrid said.

"'Ho'ver did it saved 'at unicorn," said Hagrid. "T'ey 'er just lucky 'at 'omeone was passing by."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ron.

"We split up," said Hagrid. "Ron, 'ermione, you come with me."

"Okay..." said Ron.

"And 'Arry, you go with Malfoy," said Hagrid.

"Okay, then I get Fang," said Draco.

"Fine, just so you know he's bloody coward," said Hagrid handing over the leash to Draco who took it and then Harry and Draco went another way, Draco was complaining the whole way, Amelia followed high above and sometimes fang wound look up but would see no one.

"Wait till my father hears about this," said Draco angrily. "This is servant stuff."

"If I didn't know better Draco," said Harry looking at Draco. "I'd say you were scared."

"Scared Potter," sneered Draco then he heard something a dull whinny. "Did you hear that?"

Together they followed the noise and Harry grasped his scar as it seared when they neared the sounds Amelia looked at her twin worriedly and then they stopped when they saw Quirrell drinking another unicorn.

"What is that thing?" asked Harry to Draco but unfortunately Quirrell heard them and then turned into Voldemort fully and went to attack Harry, Draco had already bolted and Harry had fallen into his knees in pain.

"Hey, Voldy," Amelia shouted falling from the tree and then kicked the cloaked man on the face and then she flipped on the air and landed on her feet facing Voldemort, Amelia's face was covered only showing her eyes up and raised her katana. "If you want him you have to face me first."

But before Voldemort attacked Amelia, arrows appeared and Amelia jumped into the tree and merged into the shadows waiting, making sure that her brother was fine, the centaurs appeared and Amelia knew that Harry was safe but before she left she made sure that Harry was safe in Firenze's back and then Amelia headed to her room then dressed up in pjs and then dropped into bed and slept.

-0-0-0-0-

"You mean, that You- Know- Who is out there right now in the Forest?" said Hermione on the Gryffindor table after Harry told them of the adventure last night, Amelia was just picking on her food not really hungry the events of last night still perfectly clear in her mind.

"But he's weak, he's living off of unicorns," said Harry turned to Amelia.

"Well, what about it?" said Ron.

"Don't you see? We had it wrong," said Harry. "Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself."

At that Amelia looked up hopeful, Harry might have found out that it was Quirrell that was working for Voldemort but what Harry said blew her off.

"Snape, He wants the Stone for Voldemort," said Harry. "With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will become strong again. He, he'll come back."

Amelia lowered her head, though Harry had come really close to the jackpot and then she resumed picking at her food.

"But if he comes back, you don't think…" said Ron not finishing the question.

"I think if he had his chance he would have tried to kill me tonight," said Harry. "Though his attack yesterday was foiled by a ninja who flew to my aid when he was about to kill me, I wonder who it was?"

Amelia made no move whatsoever, she just gave a small smile and continued to listen in on the conversation.

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final," said Ron.

"Hang on a minute," said Hermione. "We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort is always feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched."

"Yes, but what happens when Dumbledore leaves the school," said Amelia. "Dumbledore is what's keeping Voldemort from getting the stone, If Dumbledore's gone who's to stop him from getting the stone?"

At that they looked at each other silently not wishing to even think about that and they all started picking on their food their hunger gone at the moment.

-0-0-0-0-

Easter came and gone, her family had visited again on that holiday and they were in Severus' office half kneeling and half sitting on the floor, Amelia relayed the information and the adventure she did in spying Quirrell especially the Forbidden forest incident.

"Quirrell's been what?" asked Leo his eyes wide.

"As I said Quirrell's been working for Voldemort, I followed him into the forest and he almost hit me with him shooting spells at anywhere and everywhere, I also kicked Voldy in the face, when he attacked Harry," said Amelia.

"I hope you weren't seen," said Leo.

"I covered my face," said Amelia in a matter of fact tone.

"Nice," said Leo. "But take care, Quirrell looks dangerous."

"Believe me he is," said Amelia. "I did research on him and it turns out he can control Trolls."

"Meaning?" said Leo.

"The troll in Halloween," said Amelia. "Though we pretty much know about that."

"Indeed," said Leo. "Just stay put and keep an eye on him, if he attacks you attack with no remorse, keep an eye out."

"I will brother," said Amelia. "By the way guess what, Sev's also is keeping a close watch on Quirrell."

"Good, that makes the two of you," said Leo. "Just make sure that Quirrell doesn't find you."

"Leo, we're ninja we are not supposed to be caught," said Amelia. "Though I'm not saying that because I'm getting a big head."

"I hope you don't," said Leo as he filled his sister's teacup and then poured himself some more tea and they took a swing.

"So Donnie, how are you doing with the crystals you found in that hidden room," said Amelia turning to her brother.

"Well they are like the crystals we have found all over the lair when we just moved in and the way the lines are I would say they are just like… human brains," said Don.

"Fascinating," said Amelia intrigued.

"You know it comes to mind who built our lair," said Don. "I mean we do not get ready made homes in sewers."

"Who cares," said Raph. "At least we have a home."

"I agree," said Don. "But still it's a cause to wonder."

"Hey, it's our home," said Mikey. "I made my room to my specifications."

"My children, you are all very different in your lives but there is one thing in common," said Splinter. "You are family and as family you are all one, sooner or later you will find the answers Donatello but at the moment we are family."

"Yes sensei," said Don backing down.

Amelia reached into her back and gave then dragon sized Chocolate Easter Eggs she had ordered them via owl post and they ate their chocolate.

"Ah, double fudge," said Splinter sighing in happiness as a rat he still had his cravings for sweets and it sometimes did not go well with his sugar levels.

"now sensei be careful you sugar levels," said Don.

"Don, leave it alone for the moment," said Leo. "Let him have his fun."

Don backed down and took a bit out of his egg and they talked and talked until Amelia said she had to go as it was nearing curfew.

-0-0-0-0-

Exams flew by and Amelia spent her time in her studies, Quirrell looked a bit more jumpy these last few days and he seemed much paler too and kept looking at Severus panicking whenever they crossed paths, Amelia at one time came across the two of them having their little 'talks', Amelia still kept an eye out on Quirrell who seemed a bit paranoid these days.

Amelia was with Harry, Ron and Hermione after their exams and Harry was grasping his scar in pain.

"I'd heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful," said Hermione. "But I found they're rather enjoyable."

Amelia couldn't help but agree at what Hermione said but then looked at her brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"All right their Harry?" she asked.

"My scar it keeps burning," said Harry as he pressed on his scar.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse," said Amelia.

"No thanks," said Harry. "I think it's a warning, something's bad is going to happen. Ah, of course."

"What," said Amelia but then a shadow appeared at the background and they turned to see Severus.

"Miss potter might I have a word," said Severus.

"Of course," said Amelia. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

She turned to Severus and went to a secluded place and Severus turned and looked at her

"What is it professor," said Amelia.

"The headmaster has received a rather important owl this morning and he will be gone the remainder of the day," said Severus.

"And what about it?" asked Amelia.

"As you probably heard of the thing on the third floor, it will be vulnerable once Albus leaves, I need you to guard the corridor, though I will not let any ordinary student do what I am entrusting of you, but due to your abilities I have decided to entrust your help and I am certain that you won't fail me," said Severus.

"Of course, professor," said Amelia and then left, a moment later joined Harry on Hagrid's Hut when Amelia entered Harry was in the middle of an interrogation.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy," said Hagrid. "How often do you come across three headed dogs even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him,' Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep… I shouldn't have told you that."

Amelia gasped and then followed Harry and then others as she ran away, now that she knew Quirrell knew how to get passed fluffy and Dumbledore gone Voldemort won't hesitate to go after the stone now, she had to protect the stone, excusing herself from her friends she rushed up and threw open her trunk and then took her weapons and then placed her sais on her belt and then her katana on her back over her school robe that concealed her sais and slipped to the third corridor and waiting meditating in the shadows.

It was nearing sunset when Amelia heard noise and saw that Quirrell had come she watched him near the door and then just as he was about to open the door she threw a shuriken causing him to turn and look at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Quirrell," said Amelia her katana out of its sheath.

"Miss potter, so you were the girl that was spying on me on the window," said Quirrell. "You were also probably the one in the forbidden forest… how long have you knew that I was the one?"

"Since Halloween," said Amelia. "Now step away from the door Quirrell."

"What are you going to do? You don't know how to wield a weapon," said Quirrell. "You're only eleven years old."

Amelia took out her wand and pointed it at him he looked at her angrily.

"I don't have time for this," said Quirrell.

"I will not let you pass," said Amelia and with that she charged and then at the last moment Quirrell moved out of the way and then Amelia stopped and then rolled when a stunning spell was sent her way and then flipped towards him and then gave him a back kick causing Quirrell to fly face first and the professor slumped to the ground.

"I have enough," said another voice in which Amelia knew was Lord Voldemort. "Stun her."

Quirrell started firing spells in rapid succession and Amelia flipped each one then at the last moment she was under a floating statue head that Quirrell wandlessly and silently levitated and Quirrell grinned a evil smile and then let go of the spell the statue head hit Amelia on the head causing her to fall on the ground her katana falling with a clatter, Quirrell walked over and kicked the katana away and then looked at the student that was unconscious on his feet blood coming from the wound on her head.

"You were always seem to know too much for your own good," said Quirrell. "Well good night, Miss Potter."

With that Quirrell entered the door leaving Amelia to bleed to death on the floor as he went after the stone.

To be continued…

--

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Shockingly my shortest chapter yet…

2.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	10. The Philosopher's Stone

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

--

Chapter Ten: The Philosopher's Stone

At the Gryffindor Common room Harry and the others came down their rooms and then met each other, Hermione was worried about Amelia they hadn't seen her all afternoon, they were about to head to the entrance when they heard a croak.

"Trevor," said Harry looking at Neville's frog.

"Trevor, shoo, go you shouldn't be here," said Ron shooing the frog away then Neville got out of the chair he was hiding and looked at them.

"Neither should you," said Neville. "You're sneaking out again aren't you?"

"Now Neville listen," said Harry. "We were... we were…"

"No I won't let you," said Neville. "You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again! I'll… I'll fight you."

Amelia would have been proud of the way Neville stood up were if she was with them but time is of the essence and Hermione stepped forward.

"Neville, I'm really really sorry about this but…" said Hermione then pointed her wand at him. "Petrificus totalus."

Neville's arms and legs snapped together and le fell on his back his eyes only moving.

"Let's go," said Harry as he crossed over Neville he looked down. "Sorry Neville."

"Sorry," said Hermione.

"You know it's for your own good," said Ron and they left the common room, a moment later they were under the invisibility cloak and they headed to the forbidden corridor.

"Ouch, you stepped on my foot," snapped Hermione but was cut short when Harry left the invisibility cloak.

"Amelia," said Harry. "What happened to you?"

Amelia steered and moaned as she sat up, her clothes were filled with blood and she was feeling weak and light headed.

"I tried to stop him," she said to no one particular. "I tried to stop him."

"Amelia, you are safe here," said Harry. "We will stop Snape for you, just hold on."

With that he led her to the side and then he and the others entered to face the dog, Amelia knew they have gone after Quirrell and she stood groggily on her feet and then she headed to Snape's office where she burst in, Severus was talking to Master Splinter when they turned and gasped at her appearance.

Severus rushed at Amelia while Master Splinter watched worriedly.

"My Daughter, My daughter," said Splinter over and over causing the turtles to come and investigate what they saw made them angry.

"Who was the Bozo that hurt Mel," snapped Raph angrily.

"Quirrell… tried… pass… fought… hurt," was all Amelia said before she was about to pass out.

"She needs blood," said Severus. "I need some blood replenishing potions."

With that he disappeared into his stores and then later appeared with three kinds of the same potion and opened them and then fed each one to her slowly massaging her throat to let the potions go down.

"I should never have let you watch that corridor," said Severus as he took out bandages.

"Not your fault," said Amelia feeling her strength return then Severus started applying anti-infectant on the wound and then bandaged her head after that she tried to get out of the couch. "I must help Harry."

"Why miss potter, your Brother is safe in his room," said Severus.

"No, professor," said Amelia as she was getting stronger. "Harry went down to face Quirrell."

Severus' eyes widened and then he went to get his wand, knowing he had to stay there but when he turned Amelia had slipped out of the office and then headed back, to the forbidden corridor Amelia picked up her katana and sheathed it and then entered the room and then she flipped over and fell through and landed on her feet on solid ground and then she rushed through to see a low flying key both wings crippled she caught it and jammed it on the key and then went through safely and then crossed over the field and then entered the logic chamber and then she just jumped over the fire.

Harry and Quirrell were talking when Amelia jumped through katana at ready she angrily jumped Quirrell but then got blasted to the wall she dropped her katana and then next thing she knew was that she was being tied up while Quirrell turned to the mirror.

"Now does this mirror do?" asked Quirrell. "I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone, but how do I get it?"

"Use one of the potters," said Voldemort.

Quirrell pointed a fist at Amelia and Amelia felt herself flying through the air and then she landed on her knees.

"Tell me what do you see?" said Quirrell to her. "Tell me what you see."

"Untie me first," said Amelia defiantly.

Quirrell hesitated at first but seeing her being uncooperative snapped his fingers and then the ropes fell and Amelia stood up massaging her arms to get the circulation back and then looked into the mirror what she saw was her and her brothers living and being accepted outside the sewers, the girl in the mirror smiled and then showed Amelia the stone and placed it on her pocket, Amelia felt her pocket become heavy and then she felt her pocket and felt the stone she didn't give any sign.

"Well," Quirrell asked impatiently.

"I'm with my family," said Amelia. "My brothers and I are having a picnic in the grass."

"She lies," said Voldemort.

"Tell the truth," said Quirrell. "What do you see?"

"That," demanded Amelia. "What else can I see?"

"Let me speak to the potters," said Voldemort.

"Master you are not strong enough," said Quirrell.

"I have strength enough for this, "said Voldemort.

At that moment Quirrell started removing his turban and then when the turban was fully removed the dark lord appeared.

"Oh, eww," said Amelia. "Gross."

"I couldn't agree more," said Harry.

"Ah, the potter Twins," said Voldemort. "You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough lies in Miss Potter's pocket."

Amelia's hand flew to her pocket and then she bolted for the entrance hoping to get as far away from Voldemort as possible.

"Stop her," said Voldemort, Quirrell snapped his hands and then fire erupted causing Amelia to stop and turn around knowing she was trapped.

"Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join with me and live?" said Voldemort.

"Never," said Harry and Amelia together.

"Bravery, your parents had it too," said Voldemort.

"Will you shut your mouth you evil thing," said Amelia.

"Ah, Miss Potter," said Voldemort. "There is no good and evil, there is only power, power over all beings."

"You have a sick twisted mind you know that," said Amelia. "It's you guys that give us honorable wizards and witches a bad name."

"Kill them, start with the girl," said Voldemort.

"Why do I always get picked first to be killed?" asked Amelia out loud as she got ready to pull her sais out as Quirrell flew to her, at the last moment she flipped and threw the stone to Harry who caught it. "Harry get out of here and run, I'll take care of this bozo."

With that Harry pocketed it and then ran Amelia turned to see Quirrell right in front of her, the man placed his hand on her and lifted her up on the air.

"My master will be pleased to know that I have killed at least one potter," said Quirrell.

"On the contrary," said Amelia removing a sai. "I always have a plan B."

With that she took her sai and swiped it on Quirrell's face and then she dropped on the ground and picked up her katana on the way and joined Harry on the logic room.

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do?" Harry said panicking.

"Shut up I can't think," snapped Amelia.

"Oh you're thinking," said Harry sarcastically. "You know what I think, I think you're stupid coming after me."

"It had to be done," said Amelia. "I can't let you go alone without a fight."

"Oh, ha ha, you were to injured to formulate a plan," said Harry.

"You should have waited for me, so we could have made a plan," said Amelia. "Instead of going in there like a hothead."

"Hothead," said Harry. "Who you calling a hothead?"

Amelia smiled her arms crossed '_I can't believe I'm doing a Leo and Raph fight_.' But before she could say something Quirrell appeared from the fire and smiled easily at them.

"You think you could just escape like that," sneered Quirrell. "Lord Voldemort will pay for your folly… now give me the stone."

"Harry, leave now," snapped Amelia, as she got ready to attack Quirrell.

"But I sure can't leave you here," Harry said.

"Trust me I have an idea," said Amelia. "But you have to get out of here."

Harry nodded and then ran away, Amelia's back was on Quirrell but Quirrell was only after the stone and then he rushed to go after Harry and then just as he pushed past Amelia, Amelia removed a sai and then stabbed it on his stomach.

Harry had turned just in time to see Amelia stab Quirrell coldly in the gut, Harry watched as Quirrell fell on his knees as Amelia removed her sai, she saw that she had a hardened look at her, Harry watched her turn around and look at Quirrell as he fell down dead and that Voldemort's face disappeared into the face.

Amelia turned around and saw that Harry was there, Amelia was about to snap at Harry when Harry looked at Quirrell's body had disintegrated to dust and then a mist formed into a face, Amelia's eyes widened knowing that it was Voldemort, she turned to Harry.

"Harry go, Run away, go as fast as you can," said Amelia as she sheathed her sai and then went to Harry and then pushed him through the door and then slammed it and then pulled Harry to follow her she looked back to see Voldemort phase through the door in hot pursuit of the Potter Twins.

They stopped when they arrived at the door of the flying keys they were trapped, Harry looked around to find something to deflect Voldemort when his eyes fell on his pocket and an idea popped into his head but she didn't want to do it but she had too if that meant Voldemort to leave.

"Amelia destroy the stone," said Harry.

Harry tossed her the stone and then she genuflected and then took out a sai, Voldemort's eyes opened and tried to make a beeline for the stone but Amelia saw that coming and then pierced the stone, at once blinding light appeared and Amelia and Harry covered their eyes, destroying a cursed stone that was the blunt of the god's wrath had appeased the gods.

Voldemort tried to attack Amelia for breaking the stone, Amelia and Harry went to the side but then Albus and Severus appeared to help them and then Voldemort gave a inhumane screech in which all of them had to cover their ears and Harry clutched his scar in pain and after the screech Voldemort left Harry collapsed unconscious.

Albus and Severus turned and faced the Potter Twins, Albus eyed the head bandage that was on Amelia's head and he watched as Amelia grasped her head but then stood up tall her pain endurance at high levels, or she was able to block out the pain as a ninja does when his/her mind was disciplined with all the meditating, Albus also looked at Harry who was on the floor unconscious and at the stone where it was broken into pieces and a weapon was pierced through the ground.

Amelia was tired she over taxed herself, even though she knew the head wound was bad she went down to help her brother not only that she had to run away and thinking with Harry panicking made her head hurt and the fight, plus trying to escape a ghost Voldemort she really needed the rest.

"Severus, please take the children to the infirmary," said Albus and then looked back and his eyes widened the weapon had disappeared, unknown to him when Albus was looking at Severus Amelia grabbed the sai and then returned it on her sheath.

"Of course," said Severus as he carried Harry and Amelia followed and their brought them to the infirmary and they two were placed in beds and Amelia was given a healing potion and she fell asleep, if the damage was bad the wizards and witches would fall asleep and Amelia fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Five days later, Amelia woke up to see Harry was sitting on his bed talking to Albus she sat up just as Albus was leaving, she saw she had sweets as well especially a rubber insect that had made her jump as it was unmoving Amelia laughed and knew that her family had visited her.

"Michelangelo," said Amelia to the rubber insect.

"Leonardo," said Amelia seeing an open book.

"Donatello," seeing an open encyclopedia book, a pad paper and a pen that had mathematical equations on them.

"Raphael," said Amelia seeing a couple of weights.

"And Master Splinter," said Amelia seeing a teacup.

At that moment Madame Promfrey entered and saw that Amelia was awake, she rushed to her and then removed the bandage.

"It was lucky for you to be awake," said Poppy. "The head trauma was a little bit bad, well it's getting better now."

"I'm fine," said Amelia but she waited patiently as the bandage was completely removed and then she stood up albeit wobbly and went to Harry who looked up smiling.

"I see you're up and running," said Harry.

"Well, not exactly running," said Amelia. "Hero boy."

"What," said Harry incredulously.

"It was quick thinking what you did," said Amelia. "Destroy the stone, Voldemort couldn't have hurt us when he was a ghost, you saved us."

"Oh, I did didn't I," said Harry.

"Yes you did," said Amelia.

Harry smiled and then looked at the thing he held in his hand a Bertie Botts' every flavored beans and he extended it to Amelia who took one and tasted it.

"Oh, gross," said Amelia as she ran to throw out the bean. "Yuck, vomit flavor."

Harry smiled and leaned back as he heard Amelia dry heave into the toilet, yep things could get any worse.

-0-0-0-0-

At the ending feast the Amelia and the others were seated on the Gryffindor table, Amelia didn't have her bandage on as her wound had healed and she and the others were just there picking on the food too full to eat anything else the Slytherin banner was hanging over their heads as it was the Slytherins that had won the house cup, at that moment Albus Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.

"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding," said Albus. "And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points and in first place, with 472 points Slytherin House."

"Nice one," said Draco then he started smugly at Gryffindor who groaned out loud.

"Yes, yes, well-done Slytherin, well done," said Albus but then he shushed the students. "However recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House 60 points."

Hermione leaned over the table and whispered hurriedly to her housemates that they were tied with Slytherin they looked excitedly at the headmaster only to see that he wasn't finished yet.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies But a great deal more to stand up to your friends," said Albus looking at Neville. "I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom and yet it is a great honor to be a protector of others, Amelia Potter has shown what it means to be one, it is an honorable gift to be a protector of others, I award sixty points to Miss Amelia Potter for this privilege… Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup."

The Gryffindors cheered as Minerva shook hands with Dumbledore as she shook hands with Dumbledore and the Gryffindors lifted their hats and threw then in the air except for the Slytherins it was the joyous day of their lives, Gryffindor had won the house cup in over a decade and it was a joyous occasion for them.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia entered the train and sat back on the train the whole year was jam-packed with adventures she thought about how her family defeated the shredder, them almost getting killed in the process then she though about the stone and Voldemort and Harry's quick thinking, Hermione looked out of the window and looked at Hogwarts that was disappearing from view.

"Feel's strange going home doesn't it?" asked Hermione.

"No not really no," said Amelia who was petting her cat on her lap she really missed technology and one thing for sure she wanted to find out about those crystals so she was excited to be going home.

Amelia entered the lair and left her bags on the elevator and exited it to see that they were in an extended training, she joined in jumped in and Master splinter turned around and attacked but Amelia jumped away safely and landed beside Mikey.

"Amelia, am I glad to see you," Mikey said.

"Nice to see you too," said Amelia. "It's nice to be back home."

"I am pleased that you are home, my daughter," said Splinter as he stopped the training, Amelia bowed to her master and he also bowed.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us?" said Raph. "How did you end up in the clinic in bad shape?"

"It's going to be a long story," said Amelia.

"Well then you better start telling," said Don.

"Besides the cable's out anyway," said Mikey and that earned a slap on the head by Raph. "Hey."

"Well come on guys let's get comfy," said Amelia sitting on the couch and they all arrived having jumped ninja style to get there faster, it was nice to be a whole family again.

_**Part one of seven complete**_

--

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	11. Notes on the underground part 1

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

This is a replacement of the last chapter...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Notes on the underground part one

Amelia arrived at the Hoyloft residence, she dropped down and then door belled to see a sad looking Harry when he opened the door.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

"Its nothing," said Harry hurriedly. "Is just that…"

"Is that what Harry?" said Amelia.

"Have you received any phone calls or letters from Ron and Hermione?" he asked

"Well that's mainly the reason I came here to ask you why haven't you called?" said Amelia.

"I kept calling," said Harry allowing her to enter. "Is just that you were always out of your place."

"I have not," said Amelia entering the house. "I always been at the lair, the only thing I'm out of the lair is when I helped April with her antique shop."

"I see," said Harry. "But why would someone lie?"

"That is what I want to find out," said Amelia darkly, she was going to purge her system at home to see if there was anyone snooping on the premises she was also going to tell the others that someone knows the Lair, and then write another program to strengthen defenses around the lair.

When they entered Harry's room they stopped to see a creature bouncing on Harry's bed, the electronics that were on Harry's bed were all on the floor and some of them were broken but for the meantime Amelia and Harry looked at the thing, it seemed to notice them because it gave a really excited high pitched squeak and then landed right in front of them with a thud.

"Miss and Mr. Amelia and Harry Potter," said the thing.

Amelia and Harry looked at each other and then at the thing, Amelia was a bit suspicious but Harry was a bit cautious.

"I fear that we are at a disadvantage," said Amelia. "You know us but we don't know you."

"Dobby, sir and ma'am, Dobby the house elf," said Dobby.

"I see," said Amelia still cautious and wishing she had brought her weapons.

"Dobby has come to tell you... it is difficult, sir and ma'am... Dobby wonders where to begin," said Dobby a little bit frightened.

"Please sit down," said Harry motioning for Dobby to sit anyway but that proved an excited squeal and then Dobby looked at Harry in awe.

"S-s-sit down?" Dobby asked then suddenly burst into loud tears, Amelia looked at the door and then with a back kick Amelia slams it shut just as she heard footsteps coming up.

"Harry, what is the matter in there?" asked Harry's adoptive father.

"Err, nothing, I'm watching TV," said Harry quickly.

"Okay," said the father. "If you need me I'll be downstairs."

"Shhhh!" said Harry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything…"

"Offend Dobby," said Dobby in shock. "Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal..."

"You can't have met many decent wizards then," said Harry.

"Harry, that's not a nice thing to say," said Amelia.

Dobby shook his head and then his eyes opened wide and with a jump off the bed and then Dobby starts banging his head on the wall, Amelia and Harry looked at each other worriedly and Amelia goes and then takes Dobby away from the wall.

"Bad Dobby…Bad Dobby," said Dobby all over and over.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry after Amelia had let go of Dobby after he had stopped struggling.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir, ma'am, Dobby almost spoke ill of his family," said Dobby.

"Your family?" Harry asked.

"The wizard family Dobby serves sir. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here..." said Dobby and then whimpers in fear.

Amelia raised her eyebrow what was it so important as to disobey his family wishes, well there in only a matter of time before they could find out.

"But Dobby had to come," said Dobby whispering furiously. "Dobby has to protect Harry Potter and Amelia Potter. To warn them."

"Warn us what Dobby," Amelia said.

"Harry Potter and Amelia Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," said Dobby.

Amelia and Harry were taken aback at that and then looked at one another and then at the elf wondering what in the world was going to happen in Hogwarts that this elf had to come all this way.

"Not go back?" asked Harry. "What do you mean?"

"There is a plot," said Dobby "A plot to make most terrible things happen. If Amelia Potter and Harry Potter goes back to school they will be in great danger."

"What terrible things?" Amelia asked. "Who's plotting them."

Dobby then started making strange gargled noises and he suddenly grabbed Harry's bedside lamp and then started beating his head with it, Amelia sighs and then grabs the lamp and returns it back on the table.

"Okay, we get it," snapped Amelia. "You can't tell."

Harry looked desperately at Amelia who shrugged, her hands in the back pocket on her pants, Harry then turned to Dobby.

"Dobby, we have friends in school, what will they…" said Harry but was interrupted by Dobby.

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" asked Dobby this caused Amelia to glare at the elf piecing two and two together.

"Well, I expect they've been… hang on, how do you know my friends haven't been writing me?" said Harry.

"Because he's been hoarding our letters," said Amelia plainly.

"Harry Potter and Amelia potter mustn't be angry with Dobby, "said Dobby in a panicky voice as he removed two stacks of letters. "Dobby hoped if Harry Potter and Amelia Potter thought their friends had forgotten them... Harry Potter and Amelia Potter might not want to go back to school… Dobby even blocked phone passage."

"Give them to us now," said Amelia dangerously.

Dobby gulped at Amelia, to him she was acting more like his family. Thinking of what is to come bolted for the bedroom door but Amelia flipped and blocked the exit causing Dobby to stop.

"Dobby is not giving the letters until Amelia Potter and Harry Potter say they are not going to Hogwarts," said Dobby determined to stop them.

"Dobby, I'm warning you, if you don't give me the letters, I swear I will…" said Amelia but then Dobby sighed and then clicked his fingers and magically disappeared

"Where did he go," said Harry.

"I do not know," said Amelia then opened the bedroom door to get some fresh air perhaps go home and have a shot at Raphie's punching bag or to help Don in studying those crystals.

-0-0-0-0-

That night Amelia was in the Lab with Donatello working on the crystals trying to classify them but finding nothing aside from the crystal structure looked like mutated human brain cells, Mikey was watching a late night horror movie.

After the commercial Mikey had enough and went to pester his sister and Brother he approached them and then leaned over.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"We're checking these crystals, if we found anything more about these crystals when we moved here," said Don.

"We are trying to classify them but so far we haven't found anything like them in books and due to the microscopic crystal structure I should say as don said before they looked like mutated brain cells," said Amelia.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," said Mikey doing the creepy sound that was heard in every horror movie.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Amelia and Don at the same time while looking at him.

"Late night horror movies," said Mikey pulling the lamp they were using to his face. "Perhaps there are some things man was never meant to tamper with."

Amelia and Don sighed Mikey was on one of his sugar rushes again, they let Mikey take their samples as they leaned on the table with their elbow they might just as well have a little rest besides Amelia had to go to the burrow tomorrow to spend the rest of the summer with her twin brother, Ron and Hermione.

"Nothing says a turtle can tamper though," said Mikey as he brought the two crystals together and then suddenly it lit up and then gave a high-pitched bell like sound causing Amelia and Don to look and Mikey did too though he was rather surprised at first.

Unfortunately it also woke up the rest of the family, Master Splinter came out of his room followed by Leo from his room and lastly by Raph.

"Amelia, Donatello, what is it?" asked Master Splinter squinting at the sound.

"What is happening?" asked Leo.

"What is that noise?" asked Raph.

"I'm not sure," said Don and Amelia nodded, Mikey placed the joined crystals together on the table and they others saw that, Amelia took a tong and then removed the crystal causing it to stop.

"Are we in any danger my children?" asked Splinter.

"Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline structure?" said Amelia pointing at the crystal.

"You don't know do ya?" asked Raph.

"Not a clue," said Don and Amelia in unison.

"I started the whole thing," said Mikey proudly.

Suddenly the perimeter alarm blared and they looked up alert, Amelia rushed to get her weapons thankful that she was in her ninja outfit and then jumped down.

"What is it now?" Leo asked during the alarm blaring.

"Something tripped the perimeter alarm in one of the subway tunnels," said Don

"Whoa," said Raph as he started at the screen.

"The sewer rats are getting bigger every year," said Leo.

"Well, let's go and cut the cheese shall we?" said Mikey but when he saw Leo slap his forehead and shake his head. "Hey, I didn't mean it that way."

"Well, let's go investigate shall we?" asked Leo running to the sewer entrance.

"Yeah," said Amelia as she followed Leo then followed by the others with Don carrying a bag of handy equipments and rushed to follow his brothers.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and the others followed on the sewer slider to where the alarms were tripped and Don passed her a flashlight and she took it and Don passed it around until all of his siblings had flashlights Amelia shined her flashlight on the floor she gasped.

"Guys," she said and all turtles crowded her to look at what she found.

"What are those?" asked Leo.

"Obviously, footprints," said Don. "But footprints I haven't seen before."

"New set of footprints?" said Mikey getting scared at once. "It's just like in a monster movie, when they see a new footprint they wonder about it just like we're doing right now."

"Come on Mikey nothing will harm us," said Amelia. "There's nothing that will jump on us."

"Uh-huh," said Mikey looking around.

"Let's follow the footprints," said Raph. "Let's see where it leads too."

"Uhh, I think that's not a good idea guys," said Mikey.

"Mikey you can stay in the car," said Amelia.

"No way sis, they always get you if you're alone," said Mikey running to catch up with them and clinging to Amelia.

They stopped when they noticed a big hole in the wall, Amelia and Don looked at it excitedly.

"What do you make of it?" asked Leo.

Amelia laid a hand on it and gasped the surrounding was smooth and it looked to be eaten away, she turned around and then took a chisel and a plastic bag and then managed to take a few samples and returned it to Don.

"It's… it's fascinating," said Don. "It looks to be eaten by something… it looks like…

"Nothing I have ever seen before," said Don and Mikey at the same time, Mikey had a look of horror in his face.

"Okay," said Mikey jumping aside and swinging his nunchucks around. "This is the part where the monster kills its first victim… let's get out of here."

The others looked at Mikey in shock, Raph turned to them, and he was laughing on the inside.

"What do you get if you cross a chicken and a turtle?" asked Raph then he pointed at Mikey who was looking at everything and anything ready to attack anything that came his way. "Mikey."

"Come on Raphie," said Amelia as they were heading to the Hover car so they could investigate what caused the wall to melt. "He just watched a horror movie and is a bit freaked out at how uncanny this is to what he watched."

"Doesn't really explain that he can be an egg head sometimes," said Raph.

"Raph," said Amelia slowly.

"I know, I know," said Raph.

"Hey Mikey, remember the time you wanted to do something three months ago?" asked Don.

"Yeah, where you saw the Silver Sentry saved a life from that burning building?" said Leo.

"So what did you do Mikey?" asked Amelia.

"Well during training he wasn't paying attention," said Don. "He was busy drawing something on a sketchbook all five of us in superhero costumes."

------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

"_Leonardo, invisible flying dragon," said Splinter charging at Leonardo, Leo jumped overhead flipped and landed behind splinter. "Very good."_

_Then Splinter turned to Donatello, he charged, and Don did the same thing and Splinter nodded in satisfaction the he turned to Raphael and charged Raph was expecting this and did the same and then Splinter nodded then he turned to Mikey who was sitting crossed legged and drawing something._

"_Michelangelo," said Splinter getting angry. "Michelangelo."_

_With that Splinter raised his staff and then brought it down Mikey's head, he yelped in pain and then he stood up and turned to Master Splinter._

"_Would you mind putting that aside and focus on your training?" asked Master Splinter. "What are you doing anyway as you have to be so distracted from your training."_

"_Umm, nothing sensei," said Mikey hiding the book behind him._

_Raph who was behind him took the notebook and then threw it at Don who took it and as Mikey went after Don for his notebook he threw it back at Raph and then they were playing a game of catch, after a minute of games Leo took the notebook and then opened it._

"_Guys, look at this," said Leo and Raph and Don turned and looked._

"_What's this?" asked Raph laughing at all five of them in superhero costumes. "The Ninjustice League?"_

"_More like the Shelltastic Five," said Don._

"_The legion of Sewer Heroes," said Leo and they all laughed._

"_Ha, ha, ha, even the fearless leader has a funny bone," said Mikey sarcastically then he roughly grabbed his notebook._

"_You're not serious are you?" asked Leo._

"_Well, why can't we do the righting in public?" Mikey asked._

"_Michelangelo, we are ninja, we operate in the shadows," said Splinter. "But it is your path that you must choose, we do not choose a path for you to take but you are ninja, and ninja you must be."_

"_I'm sorry sensei," said Mikey. "I have to think."_

_With that he left the lair via elevator, thinking about what Master Splinter said._

------------------------------------------------End of Flashback-----------------------------------------------

"That night after Mikey got home, he turns on the TV only to show the Silver Sentry thanking this "Turtle Titan" publicly," said Don.

"Yeah," said Mikey hurriedly. "Can we go home now?"

They had arrived at the sewer slider and they entered and then they got in when Amelia's shellcell rang before she could ever got in the hover car, she got out and took her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mel," said Harry. "The Weasleys are here, they 're to bring us to the burrow remember, where are you?"

"Oh, Harry I can't," said Amelia. "Not today at least, I'm in a middle of an investigation."

"Investigation? But I saw you yesterday," said Harry. "And you promised."

"It came out of the blue," said Amelia. "Not only that this is what Mikey is freaking out on."

"Your brother," said Harry. "But Mel, I am also your brother."

"Harry, this is kind of important," said Amelia. "We found something interesting."

"Let me see," said Harry. "The thing that you are interested in now has something to do with technology right?"

Amelia could hear in Harry's background causing her to smile was Ron's father asking someone "What is techkology?"

"Look Harry, this might be dangerous it's not something we see every day," said Amelia. "And it might be dangerous we have to find out what it is and if it is dangerous we will have to put it down."

"Put it down?" said Harry. "Is it a monster?"

"I do not know Harry, but it will take days for me to finish this," said Amelia. "Tell you what… Why don't you go ahead to the burrow I will catch up with you there."

"Okay," said Harry. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, go," said Amelia. "I'll just be here and make sure the world is a safer place."

"You know what sis," said Harry.

"What Harry?" Amelia said.

"It seems as if you have two different lives," said Harry.

"No Harry it isn't it just looks that way," said Amelia. "I'll see you on the burrow… bye."

Amelia closed the cell and then climbed in and they sped home Donnie and Amelia went quickly to the lab and started to do test, not resting and stuff, Amelia wearing gloves kept pouring chemicals she bought in the human world and then at the end they tried this highly corrosive chemical on the rock and it melted.

"Hah," said Amelia and Don together causing all their brothers and Master Splinter to go there.

"What is it, my children?" Splinter asked Amelia and Don.

"This Stone that used to be a wall was melted using a highly corrosive chemical, the likes in which I have never seen," said Amelia.

"Only we do not know who could do this?" said Don.

"And I don't think its magical," said Amelia.

"So we find this thing and then what?" Raph asked. "Find out if it's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"No, I suggest we find out what it is and get to the bottom of this," said Amelia.

"My children, I fear that this thing may be a danger to us all," said Splinter. "I think you must investigate this further."

"Great," said Leo. "A chance to leave the lair, what say you guys, if any of you guys agree say Aye."

"Aye," said Amelia, Don and Raph then all four of them turned to Mikey who swallowed fearfully.

"Uhh, Meep," said Mikey in a high squeaky voice causing Amelia to giggle.

"Close enough," said Leo. "Well guys let's pack up, we'll meet here in three hours."

With that they went to their rooms, the whole three hours was pure chaos Don and Amelia were keeping some equipments that they though would be used and they also packed a few crystals, Raph was sharpening his sais and Leo was keeping a few canned food, Mikey was in a corner reading a few of his horror comics and getting more frightened each time.

When it was time, Amelia and the others were ready to go down they got on the hover car and then they drove off when they reached the hole in the wall Amelia and Don gave them flashlights and then they entered the hole with Mikey going on last when they entered they saw that they were in a new place a tunnel of some sort with rails going there.

"It looks like an abandoned subway tunnel from the 1900s," said Don.

"And by the looks of it," said Amelia looking at the ceiling. "It could give out any second so be very quiet."

They looked around walking closer when they almost reached the entrance they stopped for there was something that was blocking them, a huge big hulking beast whose head almost touched the ceiling.

"What the shell is that?" asked Raph.

"L-l-let's get the shell out of here," said Mikey getting scared.

Suddenly the great big hulking beast gave such a big roar that shook the whole tunnel causing it to collapse on them they all turned tail and started running and during the running they missed their stop and went past the hole in the wall and then when they were safe that was the only time they found it out.

"Great, there's no way home," said Raph.

"We can find our way home by going forward," said Leo.

"How do you suppose to do that, fearless leader?" snapped Raph.

"Well, we must at least go forward," said Amelia. "I for one would like to get down to know anything about this monster business."

"I agree with Amelia, I'm as much interested in all of this too," said Don.

"Well there you have it," said Leo. "We go forward."

"Probably to our death," said Raph causing the Mikey to whimper in fear Amelia went to Mikey and then took hold of his hand and then they continued forward.

"Guys look here's the strange footprints," said Don shining his flashlight on the ground.

"Great," said Leo going beside his brother. "All we have to do is to follow them."

"Why am I the only one who sees several bad things about following these kind of footprints?" asked Mikey.

"Because you are just Paranoid, shell for brains," said Raph rolling his eyes on Mikey.

They flowed the footprints until they reached a cliff, Amelia looked down and took out a few glowers and then snapped them and then shook them and then conventionally dropped them after a few seconds it hit ground and Amelia multiplied it and then she took a rope and then tied it to Don's rope and then dropped Down, Taking a couple of crystals from her bag on her side she looked down.

"See you on the bottom," said Amelia as she started to go down.

Soon Don also followed and so did Leo, Mikey and then Raph, after a few minutes of walking and hours of following the footsteps they stopped when they were hungry and tired.

"Let's camp here for the night," said Leo as he unrolled his sleeping bag and so did the others.

"Me, I'll take first watch," said Raph drawing out his sais.

"Whatever you say big bro," said Amelia as she got into her sleeping bag as Raph got ready to watch and then Amelia fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

The next thing Amelia woke up on was Raph shaking her awake she sat up and blinked to see that the fire they had placed had gone up.

"Wake up," snapped Raph shaking his brothers up. "We're under attack."

Amelia and the others looked to see a shadowy creature rolling something to the cliff and then they gasped as it rolled towards them it was a huge boulder if it reached them it would flatten them, without any words Don and Amelia slung their bags over their shoulders and then they started running.

"I never had these much danger in my whole life," shouted Amelia to her brothers as she was running. "The Philosophers stone danger looks like a piece of cake than this."

They stopped when they saw a broken bridge they stopped and they looked down the fall down there looked endless and no ninja would be able to jump that far.

"Here let me," said Raph as he grabbed a grappling hook and the rope and then tied it together and then swung it and then let it fly it went around a stone and then locked on. "Everybody grab on."

They all grab on and just as the Boulder was about to hit then they all jumped and they all slammed onto the wall hard and they watched as the boulder fell to the ground.

"Well, that was one crisis averted," said Amelia breathing heavy. "But we lost our sleeping bags."

But after she said that they fell a few centimeters and stopped they looked up to see that the grappling hook was slipping.

"We're going to die," said Mikey. "You just had to jinx it didn't you sis."

"Not yet we aren't," said Leo after Amelia opened her mouth to say something. "Everybody put your foot on the wall and on the count of three kick… one… two… **THREE**."

They kicked off just as the Grappling hook gave off and Amelia and the others landed on the ground ninja style on top of the cliff safe.

"Phew," said Amelia but then they saw what was in front of them an open door that was beaten from the inside.

"What do you make of it?" asked Leo.

"Well the only feasible explanation is that something wanted out really bad," said Amelia. "Maybe we could find out why if we go in."

They entered the place and then the looked all around after noticing there was also the very crystal they were holding on a machine and then Amelia saw a computer console, going near it she started to crack into the system.

"I see equipments pertaining in Physiology, Biology, Anatomy and Biochemistry," said don looking really excited. "My guess is that this used to be a Genetics lab."

"Yes, but whose?" said Amelia. "I'm have a hard time cracking this system… this system was made by… Dr. Baxter Stockman."

"The guy with the mousers?" Leo asked. "Well, there's a surprise."

"Him, but why now?" said Don. "He should be behind bars after the last time he used those mousers… hold on what's going on?"

As his brothers were talking Mikey was walking around unknown to everyone there was an eye beam and Mikey accidentally crossed the bean, suddenly alarm sounded all five them were ready half expecting the guards to come in and then the doors were sealed shut trapping them in.

"What did you do?" asked Don facing Amelia.

"I didn't do anything," said Amelia typing frantically at the keyboard. "I'm just cracking the system unless, I made a mistake in my calculations and it caused the security to blare."

Suddenly the crystal on the center of the room lit up and a force field appeared and then the brothers felt themselves being pushed.

"What is this?" asked Leo trying to push the force field back.

"A force field of some sort," answered Don also pushing.

"I'll deal with this," said Raph as he removed a sai and then stabbed the Fore field, it easily entered and then Raph looked a bit surprised as he felt his hand being pushed out of his beloved weapon, Raph tried pulling it back but it wouldn't budge and then he let go on his sai and it crashed to the ground in the other side.

"It seems that this force field will pass through inanimate objects," said Don horrified at what he saw. "But will crush us to death if we don't do anything."

"Amelia, type faster," shouted Leo frantically.

"I'm doing the best I can," snapped Amelia beads of sweat were falling down her forehead and her fingers were flying all over the console trying to stop the force field.

But then the force field reached her and she felt herself being pushed and then she stood up and flipped over the chair that was glued on the floor and also started pushing the force field.

"Umm, guys I think we have a problem," shouted Amelia as she was beside Raph and the others.

"You think," snapped Raph. "Now what do we do, huh, Fearless leader?"

"Let me think," said Leo.

"Well, you better think faster or we'll be a whole lot thinner," said Mikey.

Now all of the had their backs on the wall side by side and it looked like there was no escape from certain death as the Force field kept pressing on and on…

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Sorry about the typos in the last chapter I did spelling check again and it was fine… I'll be fixing that chapter soon if I have the time…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	12. Notes on the underground Part 2

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Notes on the underground Part 2

Amelia and her brothers were struggling with the force field that was threatening to crush them, Leo was frantically thinking on how to save his siblings when he eyed the sai that was on the floor; Donatello had the same idea.

"Raph, throw your sai at the crystal," said Don. "If you remove the crystal from the machine, the force field will disappear."

Amelia who was closest to Raph went closer and pushed at the same time it was rather a difficult thing to do but she went beside her brother and helped him remove his sai by pushing at the force field, Raph took aim and then threw his sai.

Amelia and the others watched as the sai sailed through the air and hit its mark on the machine causing it to short circuit and the force field disappeared. Amelia and her brothers landed on the floor breathing a sigh of relief and Amelia and Don went straight to the computer console and started typing, after a while they cracked through the system and then they managed to enter.

"We're in," said Don typing. "Let's see who are our mysterious Scientists."

Suddenly the screen right in front of then light up with an all familiar symbol that caused Amelia and the others to gasp for it was the…

"The foot," said Raph. "Every time we run into something that symbol is staring at us in the face."

"Relax, Raph," said Amelia as she typed something. "Let's see what those pesky ninjas are up to."

"Opening the video diary," said Don as they watched the lead scientist appear on the screen.

"Day fourteen, the almighty Shredder has invested a huge amount and we have picked a few Human volunteers for the mutant process, the Shredder is anxious to know if his enemies are living underground, these Volunteers will be mutated to help in the search for these enemies."

Suddenly Amelia and the others watched as a man was strapped into a table and a tube was injected on his skin.

"What are you doing?" the man asked frantically. "I have a wife and kids."

Amelia and the others watched as a chemical non-glowing brown ooze was injected into him and the man started screaming when he started his transformation, Amelia and her brothers watching horrified at what they saw.

"Day 57, the mutation was a success though these mutations show detractive intelligence, though it is a minor setback these mutations sole purpose is to look for life underground, the Shredder is getting impatient and is worried that our experiment might be a failure."

"Day 114, it's true there is life underground, we have found it, the search was a success, we will be giving our report to the shredder he will be so pleased at the result."

"Day 115, it is not what the Shredder was looking for and has declared this project a failure and has ordered us to destroy these mutations."

"These mutations are highly intelligent after all, they were playing us, bidding their time, and they are trashing the Genetic lab wanting to get out, we are now severely outnumbered and we can only hope that we can escape it time, it seems that…"

"Man was never meant to tamper with these things," said Mikey and the man together and this is what caused Mikey to really freak out.

"Okay, now that's the line in the monster movie you don't want to hear," said Mikey. "Can we please go home…"

Before anyone could answer they turned to see the lead scientist get pulled from the screen and then all they heard was his voice/

"No get away from me…** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."**

Amelia and the others looked at the screen in horror after it had turned blank, they agreed with Mikey that this is uncanny like a Horror movie they looked at one another.

"Okay, guys, fun's over," said Leo. "Let's go home, we have found out enough."

"I agree," said Amelia. "This is starting to freak me out too."

But as they reached the entrance they saw that there was something blocking their way, it was the mutations, three of them, and they were mad.

"Watch out guys," said Amelia. "This may just be the fight for our lives."

"Hopefully not," said Mikey gulping as he had his nunchucks under his armpits. "Guys, you take the three guys on the right."

"There are only three monsters," said Raph.

"See, I'm the odd one out," said Mikey.

Amelia and the others pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight, the monsters then attacked them and they jumped to battle, Amelia went to help Don with the gray colored monster, Leo fought the blue one Raph fought a light blue monster.

The fight was fruitless even these monsters were really intelligent and they were extremely fast too, Amelia landed on her back and then rolled out of the way before the monster could crush her to death Don propelled himself into the air and went to do the flying kick but the monster swatted Don like he was a fly and Don landed with his shell on the wall.

Raph landed on feet after he was thrown halfway across the room and then he glared at the monster and then started attacking the monster but the monster just avoided being stabbed then Raph did a flying kick and like Don was hit and he flew to the wall, Raph shook his head and then jumped into battle in a furry of punches and kicks then Raph flipped back as the monster was aiming for his head and then gave an upper cut on the monster causing the monster to fall.

"Oh yeah, I'm good," said Raph but then he flipped back as the monster and they continued fighting, Leo fought the monster his katanas out he swiped at the monster's feet but the monster jumped and then the monster used its tail at Leo, Leo wasn't expecting that and it hit him on his plastron and then he flew to the air but Leo landed on his feet and then placed his katanas on an x on his as he blocked the monsters attack and then swiped at the monsters feet and then the monster fell down.

"Is it just me or is our shell's getting kicked?" asked Raph as he landed on the ground for the third time.

"I dunno about you guys, but my back's got bruises on my bruises," said Amelia. "And I don't have a shell like you guys."

"We need to plan a better plan," said Leo but suddenly he flew into the air as the monster started spewing acid from its mouth and landed on where the mutations were kept, the monster tried to go in for the kill but Leo back flipped and then landed safely away from the toppling equipment but the monster wasn't too lucky it saw the toppling containers and it couldn't move, Leo went to the Monster and then saved it and then Leo jumped away.

The monster looked at Leonardo confused and then stood up and looked at them.

"You will take no more of us," said the monster.

"What?" asked Leo not believing on what he had heard.

When the monsters all gathered together Amelia and her brothers joined together and then they looked at the monsters.

"What now, oh fearless leader," said Raph.

"The only thing we can do now is to Retreat," said Leo. "They obviously thought we were someone else."

"Someone else?" asked Raph. "Great we're in a squabble of mistaken identity."

Amelia looked everywhere and saw door that was made of metal, she turned to her brothers and then motioned for them to follow her and they followed her and then they entered and then all of them went to the door and closed it there was no escape as it was a closed room.

"We're trapped like mice in a room," said Raph his sais out.

"We have to think of something," said Amelia. "We can't die like this."

"Who says we are dying?" asked Leo. "We can still make it out alive."

"You think," said Raph.

But suddenly there came banging on the door and they could see the punches on the door, suddenly they watched as the door was melted and the monsters entered and Amelia and her brothers moved back but there was another monster who bit through the floor and then approached them.

"Any plans?" asked Amelia.

"None whatsoever," said Leo.

"Enough stop," said the monster that had spoken to Leo then sniffed at them. "What are you?"

"Certainly not the one you think," said Leo. "We came here to investigate not kill you."

"I am sorry," said the monster. "Since you were holding those crystals we assumed that you were the enemy."

"I see," said Amelia. "Now since that was fixed, would you let us go home now… Err."

"I'm sorry," said the leader of the mutations. "I am Quarry, and these are Stonebiter and Razorfist."

"Weren't there more than three monsters?" asked Donatello.

"They had gone mad, they became what they are," said Quarry sadly. "They have become monsters… we are the only ones that still have our minds."

-0-0-0-0-

"So what you're saying is that you found an underground city?" asked Amelia after the monsters gave her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well of course," said Don. "These people might be the ones who had built our lair in the first place."

"Uh-huh," said Amelia. "though it s sad that quarry and the others were just picked of the streets to be the shredder's bloodhounds in looking for us."

"What do you mean," asked Leo.

"Let's face it, we are the only enemies of the shredder that he hasn't killed," said Amelia. "He couldn't find us then ordered this project, instead they found this underground city, Shredder says its not the one he wants then he proclaims this project a failure and then guess what he orders the test subjects to be killed and then we find the foot genetics lab and meet the test subjects that wad meant to look for that, call me crazy but isn't it ironic, they couldn't find us but we find them."

But before anyone could answer the alarm blared and all of them looked up, and then Razorfist appeared,

"The other mutations are coming," said Razorfist.

Quarry went to the console machine of the crystal and activated it but it wouldn't budge and then Quarry pressed the button again and again.

"What's the problem," said Quarry. "This machine isn't working."

"We may have had a hand on that," said Don then explained what they did, then he and Amelia started fixing the machine Razor fist looked at the crystal.

"The crystal's burned out," said Razorfist.

"What about ours," said Amelia showing her one of her crystals.

"It's to small, it won't last," said Quarry.

"It doesn't need to last," said Amelia. "Just to keep these monsters out."

"There just about… finished," said Don after he quickly fixed the machine, Amelia passed Don a piece of her crystal and then Don took it and then placed it where the crystal was supposed to go on the top of the machine and then they stepped back.

"Well, the fore field must start right about… NOW," said Amelia.

"Umm, I hate to point it out but the force field isn't working," said Raph.

"You think we didn't notice," said Amelia sarcastically.

"Maybe you placed it upside down," said Mikey causing both Amelia and Don to look at him in surprise.

"Mikey, crystals don't have polarity," said Amelia. "What makes you think that?"

"I dunno, maybe these crystals have that," said Mikey.

"What," said Amelia going to argue with her older brother but then Leo stepped between them.

"We can argue later," said Leo. "For now let us be focused on the matter at hand."

But as the insane mutations were about to enter the facility Don went to the crystal and took it turned it around and then placed it back then the machine activated and the force field worked and this time they were safely inside the force field.

Amelia and the others watched as the insane mutations beat ineffectively on the force field and then gave up after a few minutes and then walked away at that moment the crystal gave out.

"I saw that Don," said Mikey after the tension had passed.

"Whatever," said Don then faced the other mutations. "So those were the other mutations."

"Yes," said Quarry. "Through mutating us we have become highly intelligent our brain couldn't stand it and in a matter of months ourselves we will also become mad but until then we must preserve ourselves from meeting a much more horrible fate."

"Well, what can we tell you Quarry?" said Amelia taking the old crystal and measuring the size of the thing. "We do not have crystals this large in our home."

"Maybe I could go and get a machine of some kind," said Mikey. "With Don following me of course."

"There is a place," said Quarry suddenly scared. "We dare not speak of it, many of us have disappeared and have never returned."

"Great another horror movie," said Mikey.

"Well, if there is more of those crystals then maybe just maybe we should investigate it," said Amelia.

"I agree with Amelia," said Don. "And let us do this for them, its common courtesy at least."

"Very well then," said Leo then turned to Quarry, Stonebiter and Razorfist. "We will go down and get a crystal for you."

"You would do this for us," said Quarry in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because we have become friends," said Leo. "Besides that it is the most honorable thing to do."

"Fine, we will lead you to the place," said Quarry. "Though we can only bring you so far."

"I understand," said Amelia. "We know how to take care of ourselves."

"I can see that," said Quarry eyeing their weapons. "Come we must go."

With that all of them left the facility and they followed the mutations to this hidden underground place, after a few days they stopped when they came across the really thin bridge, Amelia looked down and saw an endless drop taking a small breath she took a step forward and spread her arms out and began walking through in perfect balance following her brothers and they reached a top of the cliff and then the mutations jumped down into a swirling vortex of water.

"Wait, whoa," said Mikey. "You mean to follow then down?"

"We gave them our word of honor," said Leo. "It is what must be do."

"Yeah, Mikey," said Amelia then she turned around and then dropped in after Raph, Mikey followed and so did Leo and Don.

When Amelia hit the water she immediately grabbed Leo's shell to follow her family as the current was very strong and them being turtles helped a lot that they could swim in these current, when they reached the shore they got out and Amelia was dripping wet, she didn't bring extra clothes but then she continued on, her brothers looked at one another knowing full well that Amelia might catch a cold.

"Amelia, why don't you rest," said Leo. "You might catch a cold."

"I'm fine," said Amelia. "So what if I have a little cold."

"Remember the times you were sick?" said Leo. "We couldn't go topside and walk into a store because of our looks."

"And all we could give you was tea," said Mikey. "Especially with the thing that was called 'Chicken pox' a month when you started living on the lair."

"How could I forget," said Amelia sarcastically.

--------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

"_My children it is time for your training," said Master Splinter as he watched his sons go to the platform. "Very good my sons."_

_But then he noticed that his daughter didn't arrive and he raised his eyebrow then he heard a sneeze on the couch and then he turned to the sound._

"_Amelia, why don't you join your brothers?" asked Splinter._

"_Yes, Sensei," said Amelia as she joined her brothers scratching her arms on the way, then she sneezed. "Sensei, I don't feel good and I itch all over."_

_Master splinter placed his hand on Amelia's forehead and then found that she had a fever, shaking his head he carried his six-year-old daughter and brought her to her room and laid her down on her cot._

"_Is Amelia alright Master Splinter?" asked Leo._

"_Your sister is very sick," said Master Splinter then turned to Donatello. "Donatello, bring me the medical book I got for you."_

"_Yes, Master Splinter," said Don as he went to get the book and then gave it to his father who opened it and then took a good look on his daughter's arms seeing spots on her skin and looking at the symptoms after a while he found the sickness. "Your sister has the 'Chicken Pox' it is recommended that you four must stay away for at least a week, the medical book says the medicine but we can't go topside and walk in the store so we might just as well give her tea."_

"_Yes sensei," said all four turtles._

"_I'll go make the tea now Sensei," said Leo as he went to make the tea._

------------------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

"But we disobeyed the sensei again," said Mikey, one of us would sneak to be with you," said Mikey. "Man after you it was our turn to get that sickness… man was Master Splinter mad."

"Yes, but that made me catch up with you guys," said Amelia. "While you were sick on your cots I was training hard."

"See there's always a silver lining in every cloud," said Don then they stopped when they came to lava and then smelled the air. "Guys hold your breath this is sulfur."

"Be very quiet," said Quarry. "this is the lair of the other insane mutations."

The others nodded and then held their breaths and they followed Quarry and the others jumping over the rocks, about halfway there Mikey stop when he saw that a fish of some kind jumped from the lava and then made to eat Mikey but then Quarry let out his tongue and then it surrounded the fish and then Quarry ate it and then looked at Mikey's disgusted look.

"We learned to feed of others before it feeds on us," said Quarry. "Come, we are not far."

When they went passed the Amelia and her brothers breathed and then looked at the ceiling and then blinked at the markings she found around them she tapped Don on the shoulder and then pointed at the ceiling.

"Those marks are exactly the same on our lair," said Amelia.

"Indeed," said Don. "It seems that whoever made this underground city also made our lair."

"Which brings us to the question," said Amelia.

"Who built our lair," finished Don.

"Indeed," said Amelia.

"Fascinating," said Don and Amelia together.

"Here this crystal should be enough," said Quarry taking a huge crystal from the wall.

But as they were leaving they stopped horrified at the sight the insane mutations had found them and they needed to go to the other side, Amelia and the others drew their weapons and got ready to fight and they jumped to battle.

Amelia swung her katana and then blacked a claw swipe from a spider-like monster and then flipped as it sprayed acid and then landed on her feet and then jumped and then kicked off the wall and then kicked the monster in the face and then the monster flew a good feet and Amelia went to help Mikey.

Mikey was swinging his nunchucks around and then he swung them at the blue monster and the monster was getting hit until he managed to give the monster an upper cut using the nunchucks but the monster was unfazed the monster used his tail and then Mikey flew to the wall and that was when Amelia went to help her brother, she used her katana to block and Mikey stood up an then swung his nunchuck and then Amelia and Mikey gave the blue monster a kick on the chest.

Leo and Don were battling a red monster with a dozen eyes Don flipped back and then used his Bo to propel himself in the air and then kinked a good deal while Leo was blocking with his katana and had kicked at the same time, Raph was fighting with Quarry dodging attacks and then Raph managed to give the monster an upper cut and then Quarry punched the monster in the face and then Don flipped back and so did Amelia.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Mikey. "We can't hold this much longer."

"We need a plan to escape," said Leo.

"Well, what's the plan," said Raph.

"Umm, we must have an escape hatch of some kind," said Leo. "These people made our lair right, so there might be an route somewhere."

"You're right," said Don then faced the wall.

"Here it's this one," said Amelia. "Or I think it is."

"Great," said Don going to Amelia then looking at the door. "Now how do we open it?"

Suddenly Leo landed hard on the wall and then landed on his feet and then Amelia jumped into the air flipped on the air and then kicked the monster on the chest and then Leo jumped into battle, Amelia used her sais to block the monsters attack and then dropped to the ground and then swiped at their feet and then stood up as the monster fell and then moved back as the monster stood up and went to attack them.

"Donnie hurry up please," said Amelia as she was carried into the air by her hips and then flung across the room and then she landed on her feet.

"I'm doing the best I can," said Don.

"Well you got to hurry cause we're loosing ground here," said Raph.

Don looked at the door and then at the side seeing a crystal slot took out his crystal and then slotted it in but it didn't work then all of them looked at the attacking monsters and they had their backs on the wall.

"Okay, what do we do?" said Amelia who had beads of sweat on her face. "Our backs are on the wall and I don't think I can fight anymore."

"Plus what if the dangerous entity finds us," said Quarry frightened.

"What kind of entity?" asked Amelia.

"We never speak of him," said Quarry. "We are scared of him."

"But there must be something," said Amelia.

"Hmm, I wonder," said Don as he placed his Bo at the back and then took the crystal and then inverted it and then the crystal lit up and then the door opened and then as he turned to tell the others Amelia spotted something going after Donatello she pushed him away and then turned to face the bola it went around her and then with a look at her brothers she disappeared into thin air.

"Amelia," shouted her brothers.

Raph looked at the insane monsters angry that their youngest sister had disappeared, whoever did this was going to pay, he gritted his teeth and then got his sais out ready to rumble but they couldn't concentrate in their fight.

"We have to go in," said Leo.

"Umm, what about the disappearance thing," said Don.

"We can also find out who took Amelia," said Leo. "this is our only clue."

"I agree," said Raph. "We have to find our sister and the bozo who took her from us.

"No, do not go in there," said Quarry. "Your sister is as good as gone."

"No, we refuse to believe that," said Raph. "we're ninja and we are to fight together, live together and we will always be siblings."

"Wow, that's the most honorable thing I heard you say, Raphael," said Mikey.

"Well shut it shell for brains," said Raph then faced the door. "Well I'm going in there whether you want to or not."

But before they could go into the tunnel the insane monsters attacked and they pull out their weapons and started fighting, Razorfist squared off with another of his fellow mutations and at the end then Razorfist managed to pin down his opponent and then at that moment the same familiar light attached to Razorfist and then both Razorfist and the enemy disappeared.

"Razorfist," shouted Quarry.

The four brothers were squaring against a spider-like monster and just as they were about to decapitate the monster when the light wrapped around the monster and he disappeared and then they watched as the red monster was about to kill stonebiter when the same light wrapped around stonebiter causing him to disappear.

"Now this is officially way above the creepy meter," said Mikey as the red monster rounded on them.

"Guys let's go," said Leo as he pointed at the door and they followed they all entered the door and then Leo pried the crystal off the slot and then the door closed behind them…

To be continued

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Man what happened to Amelia? Find out Next chapter and stay tuned… I am Julianna Spencer

ElegantEighteenGurl


	13. Notes on the underground Part 3

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: Notes on the underground Part 3

Leo and the others entered into a wide cavern and they looked around and as they walked they looked, the markings on the wall were the same at their lair and it was a wonderful sight to see, well Don was only half interested as he was only thinking about Amelia their youngest sister that was the first person to disappear.

They came upon a cliff and they gasped as they saw a city across a river of bubbling red magma, Leo looked down and at the city.

"It's beautiful," said Don.

"What's that glowing thing?" asked Mikey.

"Probably, some nitrogen and helium mixed together to give out that light," said Don. "Or maybe it's the crystal, a rather huge one, but I wonder where they managed to keep it up."

"Well how do you plan to get across?" asked Raph.

Leo studied the way across then spotted something, a rope his eyes followed the rope until he saw a tram, he started heading to it and the others followed, and when they reached the tram the others didn't like the looks of it.

"Are you sure were riding in that?" asked Don.

"Maybe we should find us a different ride," said Raph looking at the tram then at the Lava.

"What are you talking about?" asked Leo as he went to the tram and stood on it. "See its fine."

"Maybe we can take doubles on the shell glider I brought with me," said Don.

"We're too low to glide," said Leo.

"Maybe we can slide across the rope," said Raph.

"Too far," said Leo. "We'll tire halfway."

"Well what else have you gotten in mind, fearless leader?" snapped Raph.

But before anyone could answer they heard a deafening roar and then they turned to see the mutation barreling after them and they all jumped into the tram and then Leo jammed the crystal on the slot and they started moving and then they had to wait as the insane monster missed the tram.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia landed on a room she had her sais out and got ready to fight anyone to find herself alone in some kind of room she stood up and then walked around.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud and then took out her shellcell and then opened it and dialed Donnie but there was no reception, groaning she shut it off then jumped when she heard him.

"Who are you and where am I?" she demanded her weapons at ready.

"Ah, my dear, I am not the enemy, you have nothing to fear, I am with out of weapons all I have is magic," said the man as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Still it would be best if I am on my guard," said Amelia. "Now let me find my brothers."

"You are too hasty," said the man walking around her. "Your brothers are coming here as we speak, along with the other mutations, I have allowed them passage to my realm."

"Where are they," said Amelia then she looked at her arms when she heard something jingle and saw that she was wearing golden bracelets and she removed them and threw then to the floor. "Where are my brothers."

"You want to watch them come," said the man leading her to the observation room and he touched the crystal amulet and then the main crystal opened up to see the traveling tram with her brothers and Quarry.

"Oh they're all right," said Amelia relieved but then she watched as the last insane monster jump into the top of the tram and then started tearing the roof, the cable gave out and then tram started to work Amelia turned to the man only to see that he had disappeared, suddenly she saw him appear on the cliff with a bolo which he threw at the insane monster and the monster disappeared and but it was too late the tram went barreling into the lava.

"No," she screamed in absolute terror.

-0-0-0-0-

It was quiet at the tram and Raph was playing with sai, he was nervous he kept thinking that the tram was going down and such, suddenly their came a thump on the tram and the tram swayed to the side dangerously and the others clung onto something.

"What the shell?" asked Raph then he moved back as he watched something pierce through and almost hit him. "whoa."

Then the piercing continued and they others pulled their weapons and got ready to fight the monster.

"The Bozo might tear through the cable," said Raph his sais were out and then they heard a twang and then the tram started falling and then the tram started its steady descent to the magma.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mikey.

"We're going to jump," said Leo. "At the count of three."

All of them got ready to jump then after Leo counted they jumped and then they landed on the other side safe and sound they had landed ninjitsu style with their weapons out, Raph had his arms crossed in a squat position, Leo had his katanas facing the right and Mikey was holding both ends and had them facing the left side, Quarry landed on his feet too but then a wall started collapsing on Quarry covering him, the turtles rushed to help him but Quarry just melted his way through.

"The scientists who mutated me designed me for this," said Quarry.

"Come on we must find the entrance," said Leo motioning them to follow him.

They saw a path that lead to somewhere and then Leo motioned them to follow him and they did Quarry being the last at the end of the path they saw a door, they approached it and then Raph and Mikey flipped over to the other side and then the four turtles peered through and blinked they were looking at an empty street.

"It looks like it has been abandoned for at least a couple of centuries," said Don. "And how is I don't know, but I would very much want to find out."

"Don, we have to stay focused here," said Leo.

"Oh, right," said Don.

"Is there a way to look for Amelia?" asked Raph.

"Well, she always brings her shellcell wherever she goes," said Don.

"Great, call her," said Leo. "And let's not wait a minute in finding her."

Don turned on his shellcell and then placed it on his ear and then groaned as there was no reception and then he closed it.

"There is no reception," said Don. "And if there's no reception I can't activate Amelia's tracer."

"Great, we have to look for her the old fashioned way," said Raph.

"No we don't, I saw something," said Leo going to another place and they saw something it was a scooter of some kind and Leo went on it and then placed the crystal on the slot and it started to move. "Right let's go."

Once all four scooters were moving they started keeping an eye out for their sister and the entity but it was Don and Leo that had spotted the entity watching them angry at the disappearance of their sister they both went after the entity.

"Guys stay here," said Leo and Don at the same time and then rode off they stopped when they reached the place they had seen the entity.

"I thought I told you to stay with the others?" asked Leo to Don.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Don.

But before anyone could say something a circling piece of light hit the two of them and they disappeared in a blink of light.

They landed on the same room Amelia was pacing thinking of some way of escape so that she could help her brothers, they looked at her relieved that she was fine.

"Amelia, thank god you're all right," said Don.

"Leo, Don," said Amelia stopping and then raced to her brothers and hugging them and they hugged her too.

"We thought we lost you," said Leo.

"I'm fine," said Amelia. "Though where are the others?"

Quickly Leo and Don told her what happened after her disappearance, Amelia looked put out that she missed a little bit of fun on her birthday.

-0-0-0-0-

Raph, Mikey and Quarry arrived only to see that the scooters were there but Leo and Don weren't.

"The entity has captured them," said Quarry. "We should not have entered this place."

"We are not leaving this place until we find the others," said Raph.

"Easy for you to say, Raphael," said Mikey. "You're not scared to death about all of these things."

"Geez, Mikey, grow some backbone would ya," said Raph. "Come on."

They followed Raph with Quarry protesting on the way, Raph was getting angry inside; he really wanted to find that person and do some payback.

Raph saw the entity on the road on his left, mad he went after the entity, while Mikey and Quarry stopped it and watched as Raph went to the entity and then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh shell," said Mikey then he turned back and then Screamed like a woman for Quarry had also disappeared then stopped and then reached into the Darkness and grabbed Quarry. "You really need to listen to Raph, Geez, do I even want to hear myself?"

"There it is," said Quarry causing Mikey to turn and then scream like a woman again then he stopped and then glared at the entity, going into the Scooter, Mikey pulled Quarry and then started going up to run him over but halfway through…

"I can't do it," said Quarry and then jumped off the scooter and landed hard on the Bridge, the Entity expecting that disappeared just in time the Scooter crashed on where he stood before.

Mikey jumped off at the last minute as the scooter was about to crash and then he landed on the ground and then looked around to find that Quarry was nowhere in sight suddenly Mikey heard a scream and then he looked up to see Quarry who was running away from the entity who was briskly walking to Quarry, Quarry turned tail and ran away, the entity removed a bolo and then swung it around and then threw it at Quarry, the bolo wrapped itself around Quarry and he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Quarry," shouted Mikey and then flipped up on the wall to jump on the bridge but when he arrived there the entity had disappeared, angry Mikey swung his nunchucks at the wall and it broke through leaving a gaping home. "Man, I am starting to hate this adventure."

-0-0-0-0-

Raph landed on the room where his siblings were he turned around his sais out angry at anything but then he saw his siblings he stopped and then placed his sais on his belt.

"Guys, you're alright," said Raph.

"I could say the same thing for you," said Amelia. "Come to me Bro."

With that Brother and sister hugged, and Don and Leo joined the hug, they broke it after Amelia started squirming trying to get some air to breathe.

"Well this is one heck of a birthday gift," said Amelia jokingly.

"Well the party had not started and I am the one who starts the party," said Raph.

"We are missing one more person in our little party, Raphael," said Amelia. "Where's Mikey anyway?"

"He's still out there," said Raph. "That guys has been getting us one by one."

"It is for their benefit," said the voice causing Raph to turn his sais out. "Do not worry you don't need to be alarmed, I am not here to fight you."

"Who are you?" said Raph.

"I am Aphalenous," said the man. "I am the last of my kind… I need your help."

"What kind of help would that be?" asked Leo.

"Wait, we have to wait for your brother, I will tell you all when you are all together," said Aphalenous.

"Well be better hurry," said Raph. "You know I hate waiting…"

"I would like to find out about all of this too," said Amelia. "But we are forced to wait."

With that they sat down on the ground crossed legged and Amelia and Leonardo started to meditate.

-0-0-0-0-

Mikey walked until he saw this dark scary tower he stopped and looked at the tower shivers running up and down his spine.

"Why is the bad guys always hiding in scary towers?" asked Mikey out loud.

With that Mikey took a deep breath knowing full well that his family was inside and then he entered and then crept near the wall until he arrived at a room to see mutations stuck in some kind of Crystalline they were standing on a platform and each had a crystal on the board, Mikey went around until he saw Stonebiter he gasped as he saw that he was unmoving and not breathing.

"Stonebiter, hold on," said Mikey. "I'll get you out."

Mikey looked at the crystal and he bent when he was about to remove the crystal when a hand took his wrist Mikey looked up and then was face to face with Aphalenous, angry Mikey attacked him, he kicked Aphalenous on the stomach causing him to fly and then Mikey gave Aphalenous an uppercut and then Mikey grabbed the arm and then threw him over his shoulder and Aphalenous landed on the ground hard.

"Where are my siblings?" demanded Mikey.

"Finally," said a familiar voice. "About time you got here."

"Leo," said Mikey then flew to Leo and hugged him. "LEOOOO."

"Ooofff, it's nice to see you too," said Leo.

"Finally, he shows up," said Raph. "Now can we get to it."

"Whoa," said Amelia when she saw the mutations. "What happened to them."

"They are in a crystallized sleep," said Aphalenous. "Suffice it to say they are reverting back to their true form."

"How can they turn back?" asked Don.

Aphalenous walked to the window and then pointed at the light that was shining overhead them, all five siblings went to follow and then looked at what he was pointing and then looked at Aphalenous questioningly.

"The crystal moon's light has healing properties to those who are new to this place," said Aphalenous but then turned around and then headed to the room they had vacated. "Come I must explain why the city is here."

The five siblings looked at one another and then they all followed Aphalenous to the room and they watched as Aphalenous raised a crystal and Amelia noticed that he was using the crystal the crystal must have magical properties and Amelia could feel the magic and she was cautious at what it could bring.

"A millennia ago, we were a thriving underground city," said Aphalenous. "We never went to the surface world we were content, until when we looked up top only to see surface dwellers, or fate changed that day, when our numbers started to Dwindle it was as if god was saying we must stay in the human world, but we have refused and thus sealed our fate, I am the last of our kind but Fate has smiled on me today, for you have stumbled on my city and you will stay here."

All five took a look at one another they knew they had to say no, Leo took a step forward and then faced Aphalenous.

"Though it is nice for you to invite us to stay here," said Leo.

"Though we are disinclined to accomplish your request," said Amelia.

"What she means is no," said Raph. "We have a father up there."

"And I am sure these people would want to go home after they are cured," said Leo.

"No, I will not have no for an answer," shouted Aphalenous. "Too long I have been alone, too long I have been yearning for some one to talk to I will not let you leave."

"Is this guy a whackjob or what?" asked Raph.

Suddenly the doors sealed themselves and then they turned to see earth tentacles raise up and go to them and they all scattered, Amelia cursed herself that she could counter with magic, but then she watched as Raph went to attack Aphalenous, Aphalenous stretched out his hands and a far of light hit Raph and he landed on the floor on all fours and then Raph who was on all fours phased through the floor until almost all of his arms and legs were swallowed then stopped.

"What the shell?" asked Raph struggling to get out.

"Raph," shouted his siblings but then tentacles surrounded Amelia, Don and Leo and Amelia took her said and hacked her way out and then landed on the floor and then suddenly Aphalenous shot the ray of light onto the floor and she phased through the floor until her hips.

"This really isn't fair," said Amelia as she struggled to get out. "And totally uncalled for."

Mikey was alone on the wall he was the only one mobile and he was scared, he looked at his brothers and he knew he had to help them.

"Guys what do I do?" he asked.

"Mikey, the crystal amulet that's the source of his power," said Amelia. "Go."

"No, you will not be having my birthright," said Aphalenous as he magically levitated a few spears and then shot it at Mikey, but Mikey was ready swinging his nunchunks he swung it at the spears and then returned it to the attacker, Aphalenous ducked all except one spear that his him medallion and it flew away and then it hit the floor.

"The medallion," said Amelia and Aphalenous.

"Mikey, don't let him have the medallion," said Don.

Aphalenous and Mikey both headed to the crystal at the same time and then when they both grabbed for the crystal they both crashed on one another and then they both fell into the wall, Mikey swiped a bolo as Aphalenous grasped the crystal.

"Okay, have the crystal dude but you won't be able to use it," said Mikey as he swung the bolo and then threw it at Aphalenous it went around him and then…

"Nooo," shouted Aphalenous before he disappeared into at flash of light and appeared on a stand and was encased on the crystalline solution, after that the enchantments on Amelia and her three brothers were canceled and then she was on her Norman ground and then she went to help Leo and don who dropped to the ground and then they hugged having survived the ordeal.

"Guys lets go free Quarry and the others," said Don.

-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived at the stuck mutations they looked at the statues and at one another.

"So how are we going to release them?" asked Raph.

"Simple," said Don. "See these crystals? They are the source of its power, simply twist it and then it will stop."

Don did that on quarry's prison and then Quarry broke down and in haze of smoke came a figure off…

"Quarry's a girl?" asked Mikey shocked and then the turtles all covered their eyes just as the smoke cleared away as she was stark naked.

"I'm back to normal," said Quarry shocked as she looked at herself.

"Come on let's go find you some clothes," said Amelia to Quarry.

"Oh of course," said Quarry. "I can't believe I'm back to normal."

Amelia smiled as she started to look for clothes, after a few minutes of searching she found a stack of clothes in a cabinet and then she took one and gave it to Quarry.

"Here, try this on," said Amelia. "It was the only ones I could find."

"Thanks," said Quarry gratefully and then slipped it on and then Amelia returned with the other clothes and then gave it to the released mutations that had reverted back to their human forms.

After they had all dressed Amelia and the turtles started to lead then out of the city.

"I can't believe we're going home," said another girl. "After all these time."

"Yeah," said the man. "My wife and kids will be happy to see me again."

But when one on the test subject's half body left the crystal moon's light he started to revert back to his monstrous form only the part that the light wasn't touching the body, Amelia and her brothers were shocked at what happened and they rushed to the man and then pushed him back to the light where he reverted back to his human form.

"He turned back," said another test subject.

"What will we do?" asked Quarry.

"Well, Aphalenous said that the light of the crystal moon cures," said Don.

"And when you leave the light you revert back to your mutated forms," said Amelia.

"Great, that guys got his wish," said Quarry. "We might just as well stay here."

"We could stay with you until we find the cure," said Don.

"No," said Quarry. "You have a life, and Amelia has school to go to, we couldn't impose."

The other test subjects nodded and then Amelia and the others nodded.

"We will come back to you after we have found a cure," said Don.

"We swear," said Amelia. "We will see you again."

The other terrapins nodded and then waived goodbye and then headed to home they were gloomy their minds were still in the underground city and then suddenly they heard water splats and then all five siblings hid in a dark tunnel and then they looked out to see…

"Foot ninja, here, why?" asked Amelia.

Suddenly there appeared a couple of hands and then appeared and the griped Raph's mouth as he was about to shout and then he turned to see Master splinter.

"Master Splinter, the foot…" said Leo.

"The foot are all over the sewer, looking for us," said Splinter. "We are not safe here."

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Amelia.

"Follow me," said Splinter.

-0-0-0-0-

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and then April in her bathrobe and facemask walked to her backdoor.

"Wait a minute," said April.

When she had arrived at the door she opened it and then saw that the whole Hamato family was there and the turtles entered the door and April let them in.

"Hey April," said Raph.

"Hi April," said Leo.

"Hello April," said Don.

"Yo, April, nice look," said Mikey.

"Sorry to be intruding like this," said Amelia.

"We are here for just a few days," said Splinter. "There are Foot ninjas on the sewer and we cannot let them find our home so we need a place to stay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1

ElegantEighteenGurl


	14. Gilderoy Lockhart

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Gilderoy Lockhart

It was a week after their ordeal with the underground city and it was time to go shopping for their school supplies, it was lucky that April was still asleep when the owl delivered the letter, and now Amelia was waiting for Arthur Weasley to come and pick her up, Leo and Raph were fighting again and Mikey and Don were watching the television, Splinter and April were in the couch.

Amelia who was wearing a t-shirt and Jeans was pacing the floor in front of the door when the doorbell rang causing the Hamato family to jump up and disappear without a trace, Amelia rushed to the door and then opened it to see Harry, Ron, and Arthur there, Arthur looked at the surrounding place and then he cleared his throat.

"Amelia," said Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley," said Amelia bowing.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Hamato," said Arthur.

Amelia, April, Leo, Don and Raph gave a sour look, while Mikey had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud."

"What, no, eww," said Amelia. "April's old enough to be my sister."

"Where is your parents," said Arthur.

"Around," said Amelia truthfully. "They are out as of this moment, I'll just be leaving a note for them."

With that she removed a paper and pen and then wrote in the paper and then disappeared at the kitchen, Harry and Ron looked around and then both of them saw Mikey's reflection on the mirror He was hiding under the table and when they went to look all they saw was a teddy bear and they looked at the mirror to see the same thing.

"Huh?" asked Harry shaking his head.

"I'm done let's go," said Amelia pushing them then she faced the whole room. "Goodbye, And then she left."

At that moment the door left the ninjas were back on their places and then they looked at April and then laughed.

"Mrs. Hamato, funny," said Mikey laughing. "What's for dinner mum?"

"Very funny guys," said April.

-0-0-0-0-

Arthur apparated them to the leaky cauldron where they were joined by the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione and her parents.

"Finally we're here," said Arthur.

"Amelia it is finally nice to meet you," said Molly. "You look starved to death what do they feed you?"

"I eat a lot Mrs. Weasley, if that's what you're implying," said Amelia.

"Well then have at least lunch, we all are going to have lunch before we start our shopping," said Molly.

They sat down and ordered and then Arthur looked at Amelia and studied her, Amelia was playing with her knife flipping it and leaning on her elbow.

"So, Amelia, you must know all exactly is the function of a Rubber Duck?" asked Arthur out of the blue.

Amelia who was drinking her pumpkin juice couched into her drink and then placed it down and then started shocked at Mr. Weasley.

"Excuse me," she asked.

"What is the function of a Rubber Duck?" repeated Arthur.

"I… Er… umm…" said Amelia trying to answer that then decided to answer it. "It's a toy for little children to play with when they are taking a bath, it is used to that they are distracted enough so their parents could easily give them greater percentage in bathing them quickly."

"What is Perchentage?" asked Arthur.

"It is your estimated guess," said Amelia talking mathematically. "For example you take the number of the people on this room and then multiply it by .10 and you get the percentage... it is rather elementary, if you ask me."

"All righty then what is the function of a coputer," said Arthur.

"I think you mean is a computer," said Amelia. "That's easy, a computer is an electronically engineered machine that will help solve problems, they are more reliable and user friendly than paper and pen, I myself have created a few programs using the computer, using the algorithmic properties to help me in my programming."

"Do you know how to fix it?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I know how to fix it, I've fixed it dozens of times," said Amelia. "That is if you know the circuitry and all."

And so Arthur asked so many questions and Amelia answered and answered his questions until the food arrived and they started to eat.

"By the way," said Amelia looking around the room. "Is there any particular reason that the Leaky cauldron has more than it's usual customers?"

"Mom, is after Flourish and Blotts," said Ron.

"Moms, after an autograph…" said Fred.

"From the famous…" said George.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," finished Fred and George.

"He is actually signing books now he's made a new one, his autobiography," said Ron.

"Wait wasn't our books written by that guy?" asked Amelia.

"Right, and what a clever professor who choose those books," said Molly. "You should have read all about his exploits, the fight with the ninja lord was superb, he has a personal vendetta against ninjas, and those dishonorable ninjas killed his mother for heaven's sakes and he can distinguish one… is something the matter Amelia?"

Amelia had gotten stiff when she heard that, she had to be on her guard as she was ninja, she forked her chicken a little too roughly and then looked at Mrs. Weasley when being asked.

"Oh, no Mrs. Weasley, I am just fine," said Amelia. "Though I need a breath of air."

"Come on then," said Ron.

Amelia smiled and then stood up and then followed Ron, Harry and Hermione and then when they were outside Amelia leaned on the wall and then hit her head on the wall.

"Damn," said Amelia. "Why do we have to go today?"

"Is there a problem Amelia?" asked Harry causing Amelia to turn.

"No nothing," said Amelia. "Its just that I'm barely recuperating from the last adventure I had with my brothers."

"You still haven't told us all about it," said Harry.

"Next time I will tell you, for now I will have some good fresh air," said Amelia.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia withdrew a lot of Galleons she couldn't get her stuff in the lair because of the foot ninja going around the lair, luckily with the work Don and she did they wouldn't find the lair, the defenses were one of the best they had come up with.

Amelia disconnected herself and then went to buy her school uniform and the rest of her stuff and she had to buy a new wand too after getting all her needed stuff after dropping them at her room in the Leaky cauldron and going to Flourish and Blotts she saw an older and more aristocratic man and Draco enter a scary looking street, wondering what was he up too decided to follow him he followed him into a store called BORGIN AND BURKES and there was a hole on the window and she watched and listened through the hole.

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin." If I may, just in today…"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin," said Mr. Malfoy. "But selling."

"Selling?" asked Borgin.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids," asked Lucius. "There are even rumors of a new Muggle Protection Act..."

Amelia watched as Lucius held out a parchment and then thrust it at the hands of the shopkeeper and then dunked as Draco came into view blocking her view inside.

"I have a few... ah... items at home that might prove embarrassing if the Ministry were to call," said Lucius. "Certain poisons and the like..."

'Poisons?' Amelia mouthed shocked as she turned slightly and saw that Draco was still blocking her.

"Hmmm... yes…I see..." said Borgin.

Suddenly Amelia dunked again as Draco bent to study something and then turned to Borgin.

"Can I have this?" Draco asked.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder," said Borgin. "Best friend of thieves and plunderers. Your son has fine taste, sir."

"Hopefully my son will amount to more than a thief, Mr. Borgin," said Lucius. "Though if his marks don't pick up…"

"It's not my fault the teachers have favorites," snapped Draco. "That Hermione Granger and the potters…"

I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizarding family beat you in every exam," said Lucius. "The potters are alright but a mudblood."

"It's the same all over," said Borgins. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere."

"Not with me," said Lucius darkly.

Amelia watched as Borgin studies the parchment one last time and then with a final nod Lucius picked up his cane.

"Very good, I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow," said Lucius then turned to Draco. "Come Draco."

Amelia went to the alley and used the closeness of the wall to make way on the roof and then made her way to the roof of Flourish and Blotts and then Dropped down and then entered and went to Harry.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry.

"I was detained somewhere," said Amelia.

"There he is," said Molly.

"Mum fancies him," said Ron to his friends and then he received a jab on his shoulder. "Oww."

Suddenly Amelia was jabbed hard in the ribs and she closed her eyes in pain and grasped her side.

"Out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!" said the man who jabbed Amelia.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine," Amelia growled as she was watching the reporter and Lockhart flashing a smile when…

"It can't be the Potter Twins," said Lockhart.

Amelia looked at Lockhart apprehensively then suddenly they were pulled into his arms each and pinned there while the camera's started flashing and then smell of lilacs were nauseating.

"Sir… Sir…SIR," shouted Amelia causing Gilderoy to turn to her while smiling.

"Nice big smile," said Lockhart to Amelia. "Together you and I rate the front page."

Amelia's eyes darkened and as she was about to throw him over his shoulder when he started to announce something…

"Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is," said Gilderoy. "When the young potter twins here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography Magical Me -- which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List -- he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works with my entire collected works Free of charge and autographed."

With that Gilderoy took two stacks of the same books and then thrust it to them Amelia stumbled a little on the added wait and then stood walked down the platform and then placed it on the floor, well waste not want not, but Harry gave his to Ginny.

"Here you can have this," said Harry to Ginny. "I can buy my own."

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potters?" asked Draco sneering. "Famous Harry Potter and Amelia Potter, Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave them alone," said Ginny. "He didn't want all that."

"Look, Potter," said Draco. "You got yourself a little girlfriend."

"Shut up Draco, if you know what's good for you," said Amelia. "Remember I don't need to use magic to beat you."

"What is going on here?" asked Lucius. "Ah the famous potter Twins, I believe we haven't met."

Amelia glared at Lucius, Lucius looked at Amelia surprised at that knowing look she was wearing he turned to Harry and extended his hand but Amelia cut through and glared at Lucius.

"Ron, Harry, Amelia, it's mad in here, let's go out," said Arthur.

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley," said Lucius.

"Lucius," said Arthur.

"Busy time at the Ministry," said Lucius. "All those raids, I hope they're paying you overtime."

And then Lucius took out a book from Ginny's cauldron an old and battered transfiguration book.

"Obviously not," said Lucius. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius," said Arthur.

"Clearly, the company you keep Weasley," said Lucius. "And I thought your family could sink no lower."

Lucius looked sneering at Hermione's parents and then looked at Amelia who was really mad her fists were balled but she didn't do anything except breathe in and out slowly.

"Ignore him Mr. Weasley he will get what is coming to him," said Amelia.

Lucius knowing he was being threatened scoffed and then practically threw Ginny's transfiguration book back into the cauldron.

"Here, girl," said Lucius. "Take your book, it's the best your father can give you."

With that Lucius beckoned Draco and they left, Amelia didn't relax until Lucius was gone from her sight only then when she turned around and then followed the Weasleys back to the Leaky Cauldron after that Amelia went to her room and then slipped out the window and into the human world through the roof and then she started running though the rooftops and then stopped then she sat on the roof and then pulled out her shellcell and then called up Leo.

"Hi, this is Leo Speaking," said a groggy Leo.

"Hey Bro," said Amelia.

"Amelia," said Leo sitting up. "How are you?"

"Well, I just met a man who had a personal vendetta against all ninja," said Amelia. "And guess what?"

"What?" Leo asked.

"He pulled Harry and me to have his picture taken with him," said Amelia laughing. "He couldn't tell a ninja if he saw on right on his face."

"Who is this man?" asked Leo.

"A famous writer named Gilderoy Lockhart," said Amelia.

"Hmm, maybe he's doing that as a Decoy," said Leo. "What do you know abut him?"

"Just about my books are all about him," said Amelia. "And he gave he his autobiography."

"Good read it," said Leo. "Learn all you can about him… learn his strengths and weaknesses, if he attacks you then use his weaknesses against him."

"Okay, bro," said Amelia. "By the way, I met Malfoy's father today, and he is as Arrogant as Draco."

"Like father, like son," said Leo.

"Hmph, tell me about it, Splinter junior," said Raph, and Amelia heard him too.

"Still mad at you?" asked Amelia.

"Obviously," said Leo. "So where were we?"

"Draco's father," said Amelia.

"Oh right," said Leo. "What about him aside from being Arrogant?"

"He just entered a shop selling something illegal," said Amelia. "Said that if the Ministry were to visit him it would bring him shame."

"Well, keep an eye on him," said Leo. "If you see him again, be sure to be on your guard, he can be a dangerous adversary."

"Of course," said Amelia. "I'll also be keeping watch on Draco and his cronies."

"You're going to be really busy in your school, with training, studying and all that," said Leo.

"Not to mention that I have to keep an eye on Harry the trouble he gets into," said Amelia.

"Yeah," said Leo. "What are the chances that your school year will be as adventurous as the last one."

"I hardly doubt it," said Amelia. "I would very much like it when I'm not watching my back for a change."

"I understand," said Leo.

"Oh hey, I have to go in now," said Amelia. "I just snuck out."

"Oh yeah sure," said Leo. "April's cooking dinner and its our time to train so I have to go too."

"Okay, swell," said Amelia. "Bye bro."

"Good bye," said Leo and then the line went dead.

Amelia entered her room and then dropped down just in time as Harry, Hermione Ron, Fred and George entered her room.

"Hi guys," she said sitting up.

"Oh now can you tell us what you were doing on your birthday," said Harry.

"Oh that," said Amelia. "I will tell you, gather around."

With that she sat down and then Amelia crossed her legs and then faced them.

"My brothers and I have a knack of adventures, we would love to go around and do stuff for the love of it, you know my brothers, Don found this place were there were crystals in a room, we took a few and then we decided to do an extensive study," said Amelia and then continued telling them about her adventure.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day Amelia and Harry went to the burrow and Amelia took a look around and saw a perfect place to do her katas and she smiled.

"So how do you like the house?" asked Ron.

"It is quaint," said Amelia.

"Come let me show you the house," said Ron.

After Ron showed her the house Amelia went to the garden and then found a stack of wood the size of a really tall bamboo stalk and then she took them and then placed them standing and then jumped and then landed on one and then started practicing her katas while on the Bamboo.

Molly, and her children got out and then gasped to see Amelia flipped into the air and then land on another piece of wood upright and on one foot perfectly balanced.

"Whoa," said Ron. "Cool."

"She could get hurt," said Molly then she headed to Amelia and then as she was about to touch her Amelia flipped and landed behind her and then looked at Molly.

"Would you mind I was training," said Amelia.

"That was training?" asked Molly. "You could get hurt, does your parents know about this."

"In my home my father encourages it, he was the one who taught me in fact, the world can't be too careful," said Amelia.

"Well, if your father was the one who taught you who am I to hinder," said Molly. " But when I meet your father we are having a little talk."

Amelia sighed and then kept the wood and then faced Ron who started looking at the grass.

"What are you looking for Ron?" asked Amelia.

"We are degnoming the garden," said Ron. "Harry's helping us wanna join."

"Sure just tell me what to do," said Amelia.

"Here you just get the gnome like so," said Ron taking a small fat creature by the head, the gnome squealed and then tried to bit Ron then Ron started swinging the creature. "Swing the creature like so he gets really dizzy and then let go he won't be able to find his home and he won't be able to return to the garden."

"Sound barbaric but it might be fun," said Amelia. '_Maybe I can train in disguise_.'

Amelia searched the ground and then found a Gnome and then she took him by the air and then started swinging the poor gnome like a bolo chain, which was really fast and then let it go and the poor gnome flew a few hundred feet.

"Whoa, that gnome won't come back that's for sure," said Fred.

Amelia smiled and then took two gnomes, swinging them at the same time like nunchucks she placed a swinging behind her and then threw the gnome right to her the gnome flew straight screaming and then disappeared into a clearing.

Amelia did the same with the other gnome and then the air was soon filled with gnomes flying, after wards Amelia dropped into the ground tired, her arms her hurting but she was used to it, Molly gave them glasses and something to drink, Amelia thanked and then took a drink and leaned back and closed her eyes.

Her mind flew to her brothers, her memories on when she started her life with them made her smile a bit…

--------------------------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------------

_**Memory 1:**_

_Amelia woke up in her cot and then she stood up when she heard some thumps she looked over and saw huge turtles her size, they had bandanas covering their heads and eyes, they were eating pizza on the floor while Master Splinter was pouring tea, the Rat looked at Amelia and then smiled._

"_Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, your sister has awoken," said Splinter._

_Leonardo stood up and then went to Amelia who looked at Leo as he extended his hand._

"_Come sister, let's have breakfast," said Leo._

_Amelia took Leo's hand and then Leo led her to where they were and then let her sit down before he sat down._

"_Here have a pizza sis," said Mikey passing her a slice._

"_Thank you," said Amelia as she took a slice._

_**Memory 2:**_

_Amelia was trying to balance on a low balance beam with her other brothers who were learning with her, Amelia started to lose balance and then grabbed Don as he went to help her and they both went down into the mat._

"_I can't do it," said Amelia sitting up._

_Splinter went and then sat in front of his daughter and Amelia faced him._

"_My daughter, ninja start that way," said Splinter. "But with determination you will be one of the best and I want my children to be the best ninja there is in this world."_

"_Yes sensei," said Amelia._

"_Come my child let us try again," said Splinter, Amelia jumped up and then climbed up and then continued her training._

_**Memory 3:**_

"_Amelia, though your training was hard, you have strived hard to be in the same level as your brothers, you are now ready to have your very own weapon," said Splinter. "You are Loyal, passionate and determined, these are a merits of a great leader, but you also have a temper just like your brother Raphael, so you will be receiving not one but two types of weapons, and I hope you will follow both codes of the Bushido and Yamanni Ryu."_

"_I will sensei," said Amelia._

_Master Splinter took out a parcel and then laid in on his lap and then removed the wrapping to see a katana and a couple of sais he gave it to his daughter who took it and then placed it on her belt and the katana on her back._

"_Congratulations my daughter," said Splinter._

"_Thank you father," said Amelia then hugged her father who hugged back and then Amelia went and rushed to her brothers who were eavesdropping and then flipped back to what they were doing and then looked up when she ran out of the room._

"_Guys look, I have my weapons," said Amelia._

"_Whoa," said Raph. "You have two."_

"_Master Splinter, judged it on my personality," said Amelia._

"_Us also," said Don. "Where did you think I got my Bo staff?"_

_Amelia and her brothers laughed and then Mikey came around with a bow of Pizza._

"_Dudes and Dudette, pizza's here… whoa, you got your weapons, " said Mikey. "Sweet… but not like the nunchucks."_

"_Thanks Mike," said Amelia._

---------------------------------------------------End of flashback----------------------------------------------

Amelia sat up and then looked at her twin who was happy with friends Amelia smiled and then leaned back to watch her twin.

"And did you know what Fred at one time colored Ginny's hair brown, man did she give a fit," said Ron.

"Oh my gosh," said Amelia. "If someone did that to me, they would see the end on my fist."

"Duly noted," said Fred and George nodded.

"Good," said Amelia.

"Hey, why do they agree with you," said Ron. "When they don't agree with us?"

"Because they know what I can do," said Amelia. "Anyway, it's time for my meditation, a ready mind is always an alert mind."

With that she stood up and then entered the house top go to Ginny's room where she went to the floor and sat down Indian style and placed her hands on her knees and then closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly while her eyes were closed and started her meditating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	15. The Opening Of Second Year

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: The Opening Of Second Year

Amelia woke up to Ginny waking her up and she sat up and then blinked, she looked at Ginny who was packing her stuff.

"Ladies and Gents, hurry up, we will be late for the train," said Arthur.

Amelia just calmly stood up and then removed the sais from under her pillow and then placed it back on her trunk along with her katana and then slid the trunk on the stairs and then brought it down with her.

"Well, look who's ready," said Arthur.

"I just wish my children were as tidy as you," said Molly.

"Oh, please," said Amelia.

Next after her came Harry and Ron and then the rest followed and they went to a car.

"It's a ford angelica," said Amelia. "I thought Wizards didn't have cars."

"Well, we kinda made it into a flying car," said Ron.

"A what?" Amelia asked. "Whoa... and to think Donnie and I made the state of the art battleshell."

"Battleshell?" asked Fred.

"It's a green van," said Amelia. "And we use it to go everywhere."

Amelia started to describe the van and Harry was listening and then stunned he had seen that van going after different vans.

"I know that van, so you were giving chase after those vans," said Harry. "They were shooting at you

"Those vans were being stolen by Purple Dragons," said Amelia. "Were stopping them… I had to fix the van after those chases."

"Purple Dragons," said Harry. "They are the worst group to fight with."

"Yeah, with Hun being in league in the foot it was hard to fight him but Leo got him in the end," said Amelia.

"The foot?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Amelia the name of the foot still gave Amelia the shivers.

"Well then let us go," said Arthur. "Everyone get in, I have placed a enlargement charm so we will all fit."

Amelia climbed after Harry and then Arthur got in the driver's seat and then started the car and then a few feet Arthur placed the breaks causing Amelia and the others move back.

"Mr. Weasley steady pressure in the accelerator," said Amelia.

"Oh okay," said Arthur and then pressed both and Amelia saw that

"No not the accelerator and the break at the same time," said Amelia then explained him, so far thanks to that the drive became safer except when Arthur had to look down or other cars were really close to them or when they were going to hit other cars.

At the end the car was parked lopsidedly even after Amelia did her best telling them on how to park and then they all pilled out of the car and they all got trolleys and rushed to platforms 9 and 10 and they all entered the barrier except Amelia, Ron and Harry.

Amelia was heading to the barrier and then her trolley hit the wall and Amelia blinked then she heard the other trolley behind her and at the last moment Amelia flipped and landed behind Ron, Amelia thanked whoever was there that her cat was with April, and Leo and her brothers were taking good care of Amethyst.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing?" asked the guard at the three.

"We lost control of our trolley," said Amelia.

"Why can't we get in?" asked Harry.

Amelia went to the wall and then placed her hand on it looking for a way to go through but it was sealed, Amelia and the others looked at the time to see that it was eleven, they had missed the train.

"The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock," said Harry looking at the clock. "We've missed it."

"Can't hear a thing," said Amelia.

"Maybe we should go wait by the car," said Harry. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley may be on their way out."

Amelia had another idea a good one, going to one side she took out her mirror and then called on Severus' office, Severus looked up from his work to see Amelia on his mirror.

"How may I be of service Miss Potter?" asked Severus.

"Well, sir, we that is Harry, Ron and I were locked out of the entrance to the platform ten minutes to eleven and we have missed the train," said Amelia.

"Locked you out before eleven, did you say?" asked Severus looking at her.

"Yes, sir," said Amelia.

"Clearly there's someone who doesn't want you to get to Hogwarts," said Severus standing up. "I will be there shortly, wait for me."

"Yes, sir," said Amelia then she went to see Harry and Ron on the front seats. "What are you doing?"

"We're looking for the keys so Ron can fly us to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"There is no need," said Amelia. "I managed to get Professor Snape to take us to Hogwarts."

"Professor Snape," said Ron paling. "Why him?"

"Because Mr. Weasley I was in hand," said a voice behind Ron causing Harry and Ron to jump and turn around to see Severus looking at them.

"P-p-professor, that was quick," said Ron.

"Indeed," said Severus. "Come on, let's get you to school."

"There you are, you had us worried," said a voice they turned and saw Mrs. Weasley. "I was about to contact the school to have you brought there."

"Molly," said Severus.

"Oh Severus, here you are," said Molly.

"The barrier closed on us," said Ron when Amelia jabbed Ron on the ribs.

"I will be taking the children to school," said Severus with that he pulled out a port key and then brought them to the school in the great hall.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Ron.

"Well, let's bring our trunks to our rooms and then hang out on the Gryffindor room," said Amelia. "That way we could pass the time."

"You know what that is an excellent answer," said Harry.

-0-0-0-0-

After bringing their stuff and bringing them to their rooms, Amelia pulled out one of Lockhart's books and then opened it and then almost puked.

'_Geez, this guy is a nutcase_,' thought Amelia as she leafed through the book. '_This guy talks more about his looks than his adventures_.'

Tossing the book aside she looked up to see Ron bring down a chessboard and then placed it in front of Amelia.

"How about a game of wizard's chess," said Ron?

"Well, there is nothing for me to so anyway," said Amelia.

With that they fixed the board, they started to play, after both of them winning a few games Amelia went to her room while Ron and Harry played exploding snap.

Amelia went to her room and then pulled out her mirror and then called Raph, he was in the dojo training he jumped out and then answered his mirror.

"What is it Mel?" he asked.

"Would it hurt you to say that someone is trying to keep Harry and I from Hogwarts?" asked Amelia.

"Why? I mean that's just a school right?" asked Raph.

"Technically it is but then,…" said Amelia pausing and then placing her finger on her chin.

"What is it Mel," said Raph. "Tell me, you can't leave me hanging here."

"Well, it's just that Dobby…" said Amelia but was cut off by Raph.

"Dobby? Who's Dobby?" asked Raph.

"Oh some enslaved house elf," said Amelia. "He says that there will be danger here in the school or something but he wouldn't say what."

"I see," said Raph. "If this guys warning actually comes true I want you to be on your watch."

"Of course," said Amelia.

"And Amelia if this thing attacks keep a sharp eye and if you see it then don't hesitate to kill it," said Raph.

"Of course brother," said Amelia. "It's a school and we have to protect it."

"Good," said Raph.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and the others sat on the Gryffindor table with her other classmates and then looked just as the sorting was just about finished and then Albus stood up and then addressed the whole student body.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," said Albus. "And it is always a pleasure to meet new faces this year."

With that Albus paused to look at the new faces smiling at them, Amelia noticed that Ginny was writing something into her little black book that she had been writing on the whole summer, Amelia smiled at the little diary when she turned to Albus again as he was talking about the forbidden forest and stuff, after wards the food arrived and she filed her plate then next day dawned a new day for her.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day Amelia and Hermione were early on Greenhouse three and soon the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins and soon they were ready for their lesson.

Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse and then looked at them, she brought with her a box filled with earmuffs and then placed them on the table and then turned to face them.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years," said Sprout. "Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Amelia raised her hand and then Professor Sprout nodded to Amelia, who placed her hand down.

"Mandrake is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state," said Amelia but then Hermione raised her hand and Professor Sprout nodded.

"It's also quite dangerous," said Hermione. "The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Good, twenty points to Gryffindor," said Sprout. "As our Mandrakes are still babies their cry won't hurt you However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs. If you would then..."

"How come I get the pink fluffy earmuffs?" whined Harry.

"Would you like to trade?" asked Amelia as she had the non-fluffy earmuffs.

"Yeah, that would be swell," said Harry practically grabbing the earmuffs. "You wouldn't catch me with that."

Amelia smiled and then placed the fluffy pink earmuffs and then followed the professor into the pots and then watched as the professor pulled out a really fat ugly baby.

"Oh, eww," said Amelia when she saw them and then removed hers, she watched as Draco tried to tickle the baby but instead the baby ate his finger and he removed it, and then followed the instruction, Neville had fainted when he had heard the cry and then they got to work.

An hour of potting and stuff Amelia and the others got out all muddy and dirty and then Amelia headed to the Gryffindor common room to shower, after the shower she went down to the main hall for lunch and suddenly a flash of light besieged her eyesight.

"The shell… I'm blind," exclaimed Amelia as she went over the banister but she was fully aware of that and landed on her feet at the last moment.

"Sorry Amelia," said a first year boy. "But that landing was Awesome."

Amelia blinked and her eyesight returned to see a Gryffindor boy with a camera that was looking at Amelia apologetically.

"Who the shell are you?" she asked.

"Colin Creevey," said the boy then he spotted Harry coming down.

"Hiya Harry," said Colin. "Can I have a picture with your sister?"

"Erm, okay," said Harry stepping behind him.

"It's for my dad you see, he's a milkman in New York, a muggle until me," said Colin. "You're both New Yorkers right?"

"Erm yeah," said Amelia.

"Great," said Colin. "Umm can you sign the picture so my dad will know I have met you guys?"

"What, The potter twins can't take enough of their fame and now they're distributing autographed pictures, pathetic," sneered Draco.

"It's not that way," said Amelia. "I'd walk away if I were you."

Draco looked at Amelia sneering and then turned around.

"Step right up people Harry and Amelia are giving out singed pictures," shouted Draco.

"Malfoy, this is the last time you get in my nerves," said Amelia angrily. "You wouldn't to sass me."

"Who's giving out who?" asked the teacher.

They all turned and then saw that it was Gilderoy and his shiny white teeth he approached the scene and then looked at Amelia and Harry and he smiled some more.

"Ah, should have known," said Gilderoy. "Mr. Creevey let's take a picture and we three can sign it for you.

"Oh, great," said Colin taking a picture.

Amelia went away and then went to her seat and then forked the meat and cut it a bit roughly and then started to eat.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day was DADA, Amelia entered the class halfheartedly and sat on the back and then leaned her elbow and then she looked at the window just then the door opened and Amelia looked at him half heartedly as Lockhart came out and flashing his world famous toothy grin.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Me," said Lockhart stopping to look at a portrait of himself.

'_Narcisstic man_,' thought Amelia. '_What else can there_?'

"Gilderoy Lockhart Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award," said Lockhart then looking at the students. "But I don't talk about that. . I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her."

'_And we didn't destroy the shredder just by talking too much about oneself_," thought Amelia. '_And we didn't boast it after barely coming out there alive_.'

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books," said Lockhart. "Well done, I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in..."

With that he passed the papers around and Amelia looked at the paper in shock.

'_Is this guy for real_?' asked Amelia to herself. '_I_ _mean these questions are off the topic seriously_.'

Amelia was staring at Questions like…

1.) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2.) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

3.) 'When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?

4.) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

"You have 30 minutes," said Lockhart. "Begin."

Amelia looked at the paper and then smiled dipping her quill she started writing.

1.) Evil puke Green

2.) To have his brain waxed out

3.) Who cares, honestly I'm not one for parties, though I do like the cake, maybe his ideal gift is sewer water.

4.) _Amelia writes this in Japanese knowing he won't be able to read this…_ to be a cross dresser for a marching band

Amelia passed the quiz and Lockhart pulled out a paper and then took out Harry's and Amelia's.

"Oh, umm, Amelia it's not puke green," said Gilderoy. "It's lilac and no, I do not like sewer water as my ideal gift… and what is this language?"

"It's Japanese," said Amelia. "I had to learn to read, write and speak it because my father is a Japanese."

"Ok okay," said Lockhart. "Very well then very good.

"Domo Arigato… _Baka_," said Amelia in Japanese. (Thank you very much… you Stupid)

"Erm, okay," said Lockhart then looked at the others. "Now be warned, It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind."

The student's looked at one another fearfully and then looked at the cage that was rattling constantly, Amelia raised her eyebrow expecting it to be a joke.

"You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room," said Lockhart. "Know only that no harm can befall Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here."

Then with a flair he removed the cover and there appeared to them were eight of them Cornish pixies, the wizards looked at each other and looking at the professor.

"Cornish pixies?" asked a student.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies," said Lockhart.

A half of the class laughed and Lockhart scoffed at them.

"Laugh now all of you, laugh, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters," said Lockhart. "Let's see what you make of them now."

Lockhart opened the cage and all the pixies came out and then started to cause havoc, two pixies carried Neville by the ears and then hang him by the ears, Amelia dunked a book thrown her way and then she turned and then kicked a pixie flying to her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron who had hidden under the table with Harry and Hermione.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," said Lockhart and then brandished his wand and pointed them at the pixies. "Peskipiski Pesternomi."

But it didn't' work and the pixie grabbed the stick and then tosses it out the window and then Lockhart alarmed bolted from the room and into his office but before he slammed the door he faced the four.

"I'll ask you to just wrap them up and return them to their cage," said Lockhart and then he slammed the door.

"He left us," said Ron.

"Oh, here," said Hermione removing her wand and pointing it. "Immobilus."

The pixies were frozen on the air, Amelia looked at Hermione as she pocketed her wand, and Amelia and the others went up the table and started taking the pixies and returning them to the cage them Amelia saw a broken window pane taking it and looking at the sides if they were sharp enough to move then she looked at Neville.

"Neville don't move," said Amelia then she got ready to throw the glass she threw it and Neville closed his eyes then… RIP and suddenly Neville felt himself falling and then he landed on his back.

"Neville are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Thanks, I guess," said Neville.

Amelia smiled and then patted Neville on the back and then she left the classroom obviously with the teacher stuck in his office this class was over.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia entered Severus' office in a bad mood her family was doing their weekly visit, having told April where they were going and Amelia joined them in a huff.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened," said Amelia. "I had the most ridiculous class ever in the face of Professor Lockhart, he is so full of himself boasting about his achievements… we defeated the shredder and you don't hear me boasting about that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Mel," said Raph. "You're going way too fast, ok… start from the beginning."

With that Amelia told then what happened and in the end, Mikey was on the floor laughing at his little sister's antics on the class especially with the quiz, Raph was smiling in amusement at the silent payback Amelia did to Lockhart while Don and Leo weren't that sure if a teacher like that should even teach.

"You, Miss Potter, might be the only Gryffindor who is not swooning for the man," said Severus as he got out of the his ingredient room with some ingredients and going to a cauldron to brew a potion.

"Yeah, Hermione can't stop talking about him," said Amelia. "Well at least now Harry and Ron may be a little bit cautious around him."

"Well, let us begin your training," said Splinter. "And this time you have to wear blindfolds."

They all groaned at that and they stood up and then the turtles turned their bandannas around so that they were blindfolded and Amelia removed her bandanna from her bun and then tied it over her eyes and they stood back to back their weapons out.

Splinter circles them swinging his cane around and then he charged at Donatello, Don raised his Bo and blocked his sensei's attack, Master Splinter jumped back at Don's Bo attack and then went to attack Raph who raised his sais and then blocked the attack and then Splinter Blocked Raph's kick and then headed to Amelia and attacked and Amelia blocked it and then splinter attacked again and Amelia blocked again and then Splinter went to Leo and then Leo met Splinter's walking stick in midair and then Splinter went and attacked Michelangelo who blocked it and then Mikey did an over head kick swipe and then Splinter stood back.

"Can we rest now sensei?" asked Mikey.

"Yes, we can, my children," said Splinter. "We are finished."

"Finally," said Don. "I can rest, I haven't slept last night."

Suddenly Splinter swiped his cane under Mikey's legs just as he was about to fix his Bandanna.

"Whoa," said Mikey as he crashed onto Don who crashed into Raph who crashed into Amelia while Leo managed to jump away just before Mikey crashed into him.

"Sensei, I thought that we were finished," said Donatello.

"Ah, but you must never trust the word of anyone even your sensei," said Splinter. "Congratulations Leonardo for being alert."

"Thank you sensei," said Leo.

"Guys, can you move your big fat shell off my back," snapped Amelia seeing. "My skull's not having a blast either."

"Oh, sorry," apologized her three brothers and then they got off her and Leo helped her to stand.

"Thanks," said Amelia sarcastically.

"Gather around my children," said Splinter. "It is time for our meditation."

The children sat around Master splinter in a cross-legged position and they closed their eyes and then started to meditate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Yes, Amelia knows how to speak and write Japanese her sensei came from Japan remember… though it didn't come up until recently…

2.) I think baka is stupid for Japanese, I dunno I didn't learn Japanese.

3.) Help I need to think of pranks, to pull at Lockhart.

ElegantEighteenGurl


	16. The Opening of The Chamber Of Secrets

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: The Opening of The Chamber Of Secrets

Amelia woke up to Hermione waking her up saying that Harry was asking her to accompany him to the Quidditch field so we could watch him she looked at Hermione's alarm clock and groaned.

"Hermione it's 5:30 in the morning," said Amelia.

"Your brother wants you to be with him for support," said Hermione.

"I have other brothers too and they don't really wake me up if they do its important," said Amelia reaching for her robe and then putting it on.

"Well, they are all older than you," said Hermione.

"Yeah, all of them by three years," murmured Amelia as she grabbed a tee and jeans to wash up and dress.

Amelia yawned when she exited the bathroom a few minutes later and then started to do her ninja stretching katas as she waited for Hermione to finish, and then Hermione got out and Amelia quickly finished her katas and then they went to the Quidditch pit and sat on the grass.

Amelia lay on the grass looking at the changing sky, ever since Master Splinter allowed them to go topside Amelia had been sneaking off to see the sky during the sunrise, sometimes with her brothers.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program," said Oliver and he looked at Amelia. "We're going to train earlier harder, and longer, Hey Amelia how would you like to be reserve player?"

"Huh?" asked Amelia.

"I saw you with that broom last year, you'll do great on the team," said Oliver.

"Oh, I don't know," said Amelia. "I have my nin-I mean Karate training, plus the lessons and this, my schedule will be pretty much booked."

"Please, Amelia, do thin in memory of Dad," said Harry.

Amelia looked at Harry and that puppy dog eyes, and sighed and then nodded, and then Oliver nodded and then took Amelia to one side.

"Amelia, you must attend all meetings," said Oliver. "That means practice is at 6:00am sharp."

"Great," said Amelia sarcastically. "I can't wait. What the shell… Slytherins."

The group turned and sure enough they saw Slytherins and they were marching this way already dressed in they Quidditch robes and carrying broomsticks.

"I don't believe this," said Oliver. "Flint, I booked the Field today."

"Wood, I have a note from Professor Snape himself," said Flint giving the note to Wood who grabbed it and started to read it aloud.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker," said Wood. "You have a new seeker?"

Draco pushed to the front and Amelia and Harry looked at each other and at Draco.

"Draco?" asked Harry.

"Isn't it obvious Potter," Draco said. "And it's not all that is new this year."

And then all of them showed their brooms to them and they saw that they were nimbus 2001 brooms that had got out last week.

"My father gave them to the team if they would get me and they did," said Draco.

"So you're saying that you bought your way to the Slytherin Team?" asked Amelia. "That's got to be the lowest most dishonorable thing I have ever heard, aside from the foot clan this tops the cake."

"Foot clan, that's a ninja term," said Hermione.

"Oh, err, we fought ninjas before," said Amelia. "Nevermind about that."

"Anyway, the Gryffindors never had to buy their way they only made it for talent," said Hermione.

"I never asked for your advice mudblood," said Draco.

Amelia and Harry looked wondering why the other Gryffindors looked angered at what Draco said and Ron looked that he wanted to clobber Draco for saying that word.

Fred and George went for Draco's throat and Amelia flipped right in front of them and spread her arms out causing them to stop.

"Save it for the match guys," said Amelia. "They will cheat and kill but we will win this match only by pure talent."

"You'll pay for that Malfoy," said Ron brandishing his wand. "Eat slugs

"Ron, no," said Amelia as she went to Ron and pushed the wand upward so the curse went sailing upward.

"Amelia why did you do that?" asked Ron.

"Attacking them while they are not fighting isn't nice," said Amelia. "Makes you no better than them."

Ron pulled away from Amelia's grasp and then Amelia turned to Draco.

"Suffice to say I will be talking to professor Snape about your conduct," said Amelia.

"Oh and do you think he will listen to a certain Gryffindor," said Draco.

"Do you want to try and sass me?" asked Amelia silently. "You don't want a repeat of last year do you?"

Draco took a step back and then turned around.

"As if I'd let you do that to me the second time Potter," sneered Draco.

"You're really pulling on my strings again," said Amelia.

Draco took a step back and then looked at Amelia.

"How can you be Gryffindor when you are more Slytherin Potter," said Draco.

"Because I choose to be in Gryffindor," said Amelia calmly. "Let's go guys, let's leave them the pitch."

-0-0-0-0-

The weeks had been busy, Amelia got up at five in the morning to get ready and then went to the Quidditch pitch and then practicing her katas while the group practiced and then she would attend her classes and then train with Severus and then do her assignments and go back to sleep.

There were some strange things happening during those past weeks, like Hagrid kept loosing or finding his roosters dead or missing and minor things that Amelia and the others noticed since they were friends with Hagrid.

It was the day of Halloween and Amelia was so tired she fell asleep on Potions class after completing her potion perfectly, Severus passed by and looked at Amelia and at the potion and then nodded, knowing how tired she was he let her sleep causing some of the students to whisper.

That night Amelia just came from Severus' office and then she bumped Harry who had his ear on the wall along with Ron and Hermione looking around and wondering what was going on.

"Harry what's the matter?" asked Amelia.

"I'm hearing a voice, it's going to kill," said Harry.

"A voice?" asked Amelia. "I don't hear anything."

A moment of silence and then Harry bolted and the three friends looked at one another and went after Harry.

"Stop Harry," said Amelia catching up with harry. "I think you might be fatigued or something."

"Mel, that thing is going to kill somebody we have to stop it," shouted Harry as he rounded the corner.

"Well, I really can't hear anything," said Amelia then turned to Hermione. "Do you?"

"Neither do we," said Hermione.

They rounded the corner and Harry stopped dead cold as Amelia skidded to a stop right behind him as she was starting at the words written in blood but Harry was looking something in the far off corner their was a lot of water on the floor that you could see your reflection clearly.

"The chamber of Secrets has been opened," said Hermione. "What does that mean?"

"What is that?" asked Ron pointing to something that was hanging under the message in a torch bracket unmoving.

Harry went to it and then looked at them in fear and shock.

"It's Filch's cat," said Harry. "Mrs. Norris."

"Who could have done this?" asked Amelia taking a small bottle and a scalpel she went over to take a sample of the blood but at the moment the Slytherins and the Gryffindor's arrived and they stopped dead when they saw all that.

"Ron, look at that, have you seen spiders act like that?" asked Hermione as spiders crawled out the window in a straight line and that freaked Ron out.

"No, and I never want to find out," said Ron.

"Enemies of the heir, beware," said Draco reading the message. "You'll be next, Mudbloods."

At that moment Filch appeared and then started to shoo them to their dorms but then stopped dead when he saw Mrs. Norris he then turned angry at the two closest namely the potter twins especially since Amelia had a scalpel in her hand.

"You two killed Mrs. Norris," said Filch. "I'll kill you both I swear I'll."

"Argus," said a voice and then Albus appeared and then he took one look at the wall and then his face darkened, behind him was all the teachers except Severus who just arrived passing up the Slytherin corridor.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately," said Albus as the students went to follow the headmaster's orders. "Except you four."

Amelia went to study the cat and placed two of her fingers on the heart.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her… probably the Transmogrifian Torture," said Lockhart. "Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography.

Amelia then straightened up she turned to face them she looked at Lockhart like he was crazy and then smirked.

"She's not dead for your information professor but petrified," said Amelia. "Though I have never seen anything this petrified before, this has certainly got to be a fear of great magnitude to do this kind of fear."

"You would know because you petrified her," said Argus spittle flying to her face.

"Judging at the dried blood and the state Mrs. Norris is in and the pool of water I'd say that it has been at least an hour that Mrs. Norris was attacked and during that time I was in my training session with Professor Severus Snape, you can ask him if you would like," said Amelia.

"It is true," said Severus. "She was with me."

"And they were in the Library the whole time," said Madame Pince.

"If I might suggest that the Potter Twins and their friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and the scalpel that miss potter was holding is for scientific investigation to get to the bottom of this case," said Severus. "I can assure you that she had handled cases quite efficiently."

"Have you been present in one of these cases?" asked Minerva.

"Indeed I have," said Severus. "The day Amelia entered the Hoyloft residence hurt."

"Oh, yes I remember that," said Minerva.

"I'll just send this to my brother Donatello and we'll see to whom this blood belonged," said Amelia looking at the scraped pieces of blood.

"Very well then, inform me when you have the results," said Albus.

"Of course," said Amelia as she went with Harry and the others to the Gryffindor corridor.

"You do believe me, don't you?" asked Harry as they entered the common room.

"'Course we do. It's just... it's a bit weird, isn't it?" said Hermione. "You hear this voice and then... Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified."

"I can't explain it… It was scary," said Harry. "Do you think I should have told the headmaster?"

"Are you Mad!" said Ron incredulously. "They'll think you're going crazy."

"No, Harry," said Hermione. "Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

-0-0-0-0-

The next week Amelia received the results of Don's lab work and the results shocked her, she was in the school grounds enjoying what free time she had.

"The blood belonged to what?" asked Amelia.

"They're not human blood," said Don. "In fact they are animal blood."

"Hmm, Hagrid's been missing his roosters," said Amelia.

"Great, I'll run a diagnostics on Rooster blood and see if it matches," said Don.

"Then I'll be one step closer to finding out who did this," said Amelia.

"Have you found anything about the chamber of secrets?" asked Don.

"No the teachers were tight lipped about it," said Amelia. "And Severus is as clueless as I am."

"I see," said Don. "How about that book called 'Hogwarts: a history' it might be there."

"Tried it all borrowed," said Amelia. "Bummer, they are more interested in the chamber than they would the history of the school."

"Can't you have one peaceful and nice school year?" asked Don.

"I wish that too," said Amelia. "But hey what is life if you don't have adventures."

"I've had plenty to last me a lifetime," said Don. "But hey that's what happens when you grow up with a family of turtles as your Brothers and a rat for a dad."

"I completely agree," said Amelia. "Oh, well time to report to the headmaster about the investigation."

"Good luck," said Don and then closed off.

Amelia smiled and then pocketed her mirror and then stood up and then headed to the office to relay the latest findings.

Amelia stood in front of the gargoyle berating herself for not knowing the password she was looking at the Gargoyle expecting it to move suddenly.

"Oh for the love of… open up," said Amelia impatiently.

"Goodness Miss potter, watch your tone," said Minerva behind her causing Amelia to turn in surprise.

"Professor, great you're here," said Amelia. "I need to speak to the Headmaster."

"Why would you need to speak to him?" asked Minerva.

"It's about the latest finding from the blood, I scraped off from the message," said Amelia. "I got the results back but we're delving further to find what kind of thing it belonged too but I already have my suspicions."

"Very well then," said Minerva. "Peppermint fudge."

The Gargoyle got out and then Amelia got up the stairs and then went and knocked on the door and waited for Albus to opened the door.

"Enter," said Albus and then Amelia opened the door to see Albus with the three others and then she stopped. "Ah, Minerva and Miss Potter."

"I apologize, I didn't know you were having a meeting," said Amelia her eyes falling onto Severus and he shrugged slightly.

"What is it you came for Miss Potter?" asked Albus.

"The results about the blood from the message came back," said Amelia.

Albus leaned forward his eyes twinkling and then placed his arms together and the head of houses leaned closer.

"What are the results then," said Albus.

"They aren't human blood, but I do have a suspicion onto whose blood it came," said Amelia.

"Oh, do tell us," said Albus.

"The Gamekeeper Hagrid has been missing a few of his roosters," said Amelia.

"You have a good eye for Detective work," said Albus. "To notice the simplest things such as that… Have you done detective work before."

"Well I did work on a case that slightly turned into a horror movie," Amelia said giving a light chuckle. "sir, we are still doing more investigations but for now we are looking for some rooster blood, may I have your permission to get a sample of blood from a rooster?"

"Of course," said Albus. "Though it is interesting that you could investigate in muggle means."

Amelia thanked Albus and then excused herself to get the blood of a rooster and left the office to head to the Hut.

-0-0-0-0-

That night Amelia was training hard, she was going to patrol tonight but secretly she was going to secretly report to Severus the students who had gotten out past curfew, Severus knew that she could handle herself and Amelia was really irritated at it all, she wasn't going to have any sleep this school year.

"Attend Quidditch practice, study my lessons, Ninjitsu training, and now this," said Amelia as she cut a wick from the candle. "My schedule's pretty much filled."

"But you would be doing the school a big favor," said Severus. "Since you will be keeping the school safe."

"What is this Chamber of secrets thing?" asked Amelia. "The whole faculty is tight lipped about it."

"I do not know the story, it is before my time here in school," said Severus. "Professors Albus and Minerva are the only ones that know the story, as well as Professor Binns."

"Hmm, maybe I can coerce them to tell the story of the Chamber," said Amelia swinging her katana.

"You do that," said Severus. "And your sensei would say that, that was sloppy."

"You're getting better at teaching," said Amelia.

Severus coughed and then turned around and Amelia threw a shuriken and then Severus dunked it and then turned to glare at Amelia.

"So you have been practicing Ninjitsu," said Amelia.

"Maybe," said Severus. "Master Splinter taught us some moves."

"Us?" asked Amelia.

"That is another question for sometime," said Severus.

"So that's what Master Splinter does when he goes out of the lair," said Amelia. "Nice."

"That is enough, you to patrol," said Severus.

"Oh, right, right," said Amelia. "Why do I have to patrol, that's the head boy and girls not to mention that the prefect's job."

"Do they know stealth? How to fight with out wands? You are more at an advantage than them," said Severus. "Plus I do not want any of my student's to suffer as that Squib's cat suffered."

"Squib? What's a Squib?" asked Amelia.

"A squib is a person born of two magical parents and has no or very little magical core," said Severus. "Mr. Longbottom, if he can get over his fear of me he can make his potion a little better with his understanding of Herbs as he is either a little bit of a Squib himself, or he doesn't trust his magic too well."

"How can one not trust his magic?" asked Amelia.

"That I honestly do not know the answer," said Severus. "You can stop practicing now and start your patrol."

"Great," said Amelia sheathing her katana and then opened the door and disappeared into the shadows.

Amelia walked around in the third floor corridors and then dunked in the shadows when she saw that a prefect was on the way and then she walked around and then as she rounded the corner and bumped into Ginny.

"Ginny, what are you doing here," said Amelia.

"Amelia, why are you dressed like that?" asked Ginny.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," said Amelia.

Amelia looked at the back and didn't see Ginny visibly pale at that and then suddenly Ginny bolted and then the next thing she knew there was a hiss and then Amelia stiffened and then she looked at the wall and then saw the huge shadow behind her and then as she was about to turn around something told her to stop, and Amelia listened to her instincts but then she started to bolted with the monster running after her.

"Oh, shell," said Amelia as she reached a dead end and Amelia closed her eyes to listen and then she got ready and then she felt the monster raise up and strike Amelia flipped over and then landed on the monster's back and gasped. "The bloody thing's a snake."

Amelia bent and took a scale from the snake and then she bolted and then she jumped over the banister and then fall through the two floor and landed on her two feet and then headed to the office where she crashed in Severus brewing a potion.

"Severus I have to talk to you," said Amelia.

"You wouldn't believe me when I saw that there's a huge snake in the school," said Amelia.

Severus straightened and paled at that Amelia threw a scale onto the table and then started to walk around while Severus looked at the scale, and then at her.

"It's a miracle you're still alive," said Severus. "This is a Basilisk scale, one look at its eyes will kill you, and its bite is as venomous as those eyes."

Amelia swallowed and then sat down her knees had given way and she landed on a chair.

"So someone wanted to kill me," said Amelia. "But who and why?"

"Well, it would be best if you head to your dorm," said Severus.

"Of course," said Amelia standing up and then headed to the door and just as she was about to open the door.

"Oh, Amelia," said Severus looking up.

"Yes, sir," said Amelia looking back.

"Tell no one about this," said Severus. "The turtles and Master Splinter you may but not Harry or anyone else."

"Of course," said Amelia as she exited the office and headed to her room and then dropped to her bed and then fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day Amelia and the others were in History of magic class and Amelia was falling asleep in that class she couldn't sleep that night because her mind was in the attack last night when Hermione who was beside her raised her hand, it never happened to Professor Binns and he looked at her.

"Miss… er…" said Binns acknowledging her.

"Granger sir," said Hermione. "I was wondering if you could tell us about the chamber of secrets?"

Amelia's head snapped up and looked at the Professor attentively and so did the rest of the class, Dean Thomas who was looking out of the window in a trance snapped out of it and then looked at the ghostly professor and Lavender Brown raised her head from her arms and Neville straightened from leaning on the table with only an elbow for support, Professor Binns was shocked that he blinked several times before he recovered.

"My subject is history of Magic," said Professor Binns. "I deal with facts Miss Granger not myths and legends."

Then he returned back to the to the lesson looking down to look at his notes and then looked up[ again to see that Hermione's hand was again in the air.

"Miss Grant," said Binns exasperated.

"Please Sir," said Hermione. "Don't legends have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns looked at her in amazement, no one ever interrupted him before whether it was alive or dead.

"Well," said Binns slowly in his dreary voice. "Yes, one can argue that."

Then he looked around shocked at the attentiveness of the students taking a deep breath deeply pissed and then closed his notes and then started to tell them all about the chamber.

"As you well know, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago," said Binns. "Though the precise date is uncertain, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age, the four school houses were named after them: Grodic Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, they built this castle far from prying eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common folk and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused and then looked at them and then he continued talking.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters, who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated," said Binns. "But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept with in magical families. He disliked taking students of muggle parentage, believing them to be unworthy. After a while there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Slytherin left the school."

The Professor paused and then looked at the students to see that he still had their attention and then continued on his tale.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," said Binns. "But these honest facts, have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin built a Chamber in the castle that no one knew about, Slytherin according to legend sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none should open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the chamber and unleash the horror within and purge the school of all who are unworthy to study magic."

The whole students looked at each other worriedly, silence reigned in the classroom for a few minutes and then they were also waiting for Professor to say something else.

"The whole thing is nonsense of course," said Binns. "Naturally the school has been searched for said Chamber many times. It does not exist, it is just a tale to frighten the gullible."

Hermione raised her hand again and then the ghost looked at Hermione with a glare and then Hermione asked the question which was in everyone's mind except for Amelia who suspected that she knew the 'horror within'.

"Sir, what exactly do you mean by the 'horror' within the chamber?" asked Hermione.

"That is believed to be some sort of monster which the Heir of Slytherin can only control," said Binns.

Amelia raised her hand and then Binns turned to her.

"You too, what is it?" asked Binns.

"Professor, did Salazar Slytherin have any special abilities that the other founders never knew or perhaps knew about?" asked Amelia. "Like… say… control snakes?"

"Yes, Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth," said Binns. "Though I do not see any connection to this."

Amelia paled at that knowing now that it was a deliberate attempt to kill her last night and how close she was on being murdered, and she had a new mission, find the Heir of Slytherin and stop his reign of terror in this school.

-0-0-0-0-

That night Amelia was in they Gryffindor Common room training had been canceled and Amelia was talking to all her brothers lying on the couch.

"So what you're saying is that a fifty foot basilisk is on a verge of a killing spree to kill some 'unworthy' students and it is being controlled by this Heir of Slytherin, plus this basilisk can kill by sight alone? Whoa, where do we sign up in this mission," said Mikey.

"This is more dangerous than anything we've faced Mikey," said don. "Besides what do you mean we?"

"Just supposing dude," said Mikey.

"Our heat-seeking goggles won't work in Hogwarts," said Don "Shell-gliders yeas but not the machinery."

"well, the only agenda I have now is to look for the Heir of Slytherin and stop him before he actually does the thing," said Amelia. "This of course means more sleepless nights for me."

"You have to sleep," Said Leo. "You have to be alert in the morning too, who knows when the next attack will be."

"I understand brother," said Amelia. "that is why I have the night off, plus the professor supplied me a dreamless sleep potion for me."

"Good," said Leo.

"Wait a moment, Harry's slipping out again," said Amelia as she stood up and faced her brother who was looking at her. "Where are you going Harry?"

"Out, to take a stroll," said Harry.

"No I forbid it," said Amelia crossing he arms. "Not when this chamber thing is happening."

"You're not the boss of me," said Harry.

"In fact I am," said Amelia. "I am older than you."

"By five minutes," said Harry.

"Still, I am older and what I say goes," said Amelia. "and I do not want the same thing to happen to you."

"Fine," said Harry. "I'll just be in my room."

"Don't bother with your cloak Harry," said Amelia. "I have it safe with me."

"You are so unfair," snapped Harry. "If only I had another sister than you."

"Oh, very mature Harry," snapped Amelia. "What do you think of me? That I'm the only one that has to protect you, Mr. hothead."

"You're the 'older' sibling not me," snapped Harry.

"I'm only doing this to keep you safe," snapped Amelia.

"Who says I want to be kept safe?" snapped Harry.

"You're impatient and hot-tempered and more importantly… I'm older and better than you," said Amelia.

"Expelliamus," snapped Harry pointing his wand at Amelia and she dunked and she looked at Harry.

"Don't do this," said Amelia.

"I'm fed up with you," said Harry brandishing his wand.

Amelia took out her wand and a lot of Gryffindor students turned to look at the fight.

"Expelliamus," said Harry.

Amelia dunked and then shot a hex at Harry and Harry dunked using his Quidditch skills and then they continued to fight and two different blasts meet in a midpoint and then Amelia looked at Harry and at her attack and then she Harry with a renewed strength made his attack stronger and then it broke through and Amelia flew to the wall and slammed hard then suddenly was looking at a tip of a wand she looked at Harry who was glaring at her and her eyes narrowed.

"If you want to then do it," said Amelia.

But then realization hit Harry as he was about to do he dropped his wand and then bolted from the room and then slammed his door shut Amelia sat up and then looked at her younger brother and then bent to pick up Harry's wand and then pocketed it.

"Aren't you going to return Harry his wand?" asked Neville.

"No, let him steam his anger out," said Amelia. "If I go after him it will just aggravate things."

"How can you be so level headed after all the thing he said to you," asked another student.

"I'm used to it my other brothers would also fight like this," said Amelia smiling at the memory only instead it would turn into actual weapons fight.

Amelia took her mirror from the table and then looked to see her brothers were still there.

"Nicely handled sis," said Raph. "Harry reminds me of me."

"I know," said Amelia as she headed to her room. "Sometimes I wish that he would understand that it's for the best."

"You are five minutes older than Harry," said Don. "Don't try imposing your authority like that, it's only make him mad."

"Point taken," said Raph.

"Be patient," said Don.

"Of course," said Amelia. "I'm rather tired and I have weeks of rest to catch up tonight…"

" Go on and rest," said Leo. "Us too, April will be coming up soon so we need to go."

"Sure, bye," said Amelia.

"Night," said her brothers.

Amelia returned to her room, changed and then sat on her bed, took out the dreamless sleep potion and then took a drink and then drank a glass of water to wash down the taste and then she went to sleep and as her head hit the pillow she was already asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	17. The Second Attack

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen: The Second Attack

Ever since the pixies, Lockhart never brought any live creatures to school but he only read from his books and then he would ask students portray and when I mean it was mostly Harry and Amelia and this time Amelia was told to portray the wagga wagga werewolf.

"Nice howl… no not growl it's howl," said Gilderoy.

"Professor, I do not think that this is very productive," said Amelia feeling like a fool having to wear a furry coat and go on all fours and had to wear a paper snout.

"This is for your grade," said Lockhart.

"I don't see why I have to debase myself just to earn this grade," said Amelia as she gave a loud howl.

"So then, if you believe it I pounced," said Lockhart pouncing on Amelia and Amelia crashed onto the floor with Lockhart's weight on her.

"Ooofff, ouch," said Amelia.

"See how I slammed the werewolf on the floor and with one hand I held him down and with my other I grabbed my wand and put it on its throat and then and then with the strength I could muster I performed the complex Homorphus charm," said Lockhart. "He let out a piteous moan… go on… louder pitch Amelia… their we go."

Amelia growled, she had enough she wanted pay back and she was quite good at thinking up pranks thanks to Mikey. After class she headed to the mirror and then called Mikey.

"Mikester here," said Mikey as he woke up from sleeping on the couch and answering his mirror.

"Mikey, I need ideas for a prank," said Amelia.

Mikey sat up straight alert and happy that his normally composed little sis was asking ideas for a prank.

"For who is this prank for?" asked Mikey.

"That no good stuck up, pompous Professor Gilderoy Lockhart," said Amelia.

"Well, let me think," said Mikey.

The next Amelia was in the library learning advance charms, she decided that if she couldn't learn properly in Lockhart's class then she would do advance studies, the whole hour she stayed there a few professors who came to use the library stopped to see Amelia with an advanced text book and studying they raised their eyebrows at that but then they left her reading.

'A_ll I have to do is to is to be invited to Gilderoy's tea and then I'll pull the prank_," thought Amelia as she exited the library.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day it was raining but Amelia went to the Quidditch pitch with her Fellow Gryffindors and then a moment later the game started and then Harry was up in the air with Draco following him, Draco was taunting him and Harry was not minding him.

"How are you letting up in this weather Scarhead?" asked Draco.

"Shut up Draco," said Harry.

Suddenly Harry heard something whiz past his ear and then he turned to see a bludger and then it went back for him, Harry pelted forward and then bludger followed almost hitting Draco. Meanwhile in the stands Amelia wasn't paying attention, they were not speaking to each other, Hagrid on the other hand was watching Harry with his binoculars.

"Blimey, Harry's got 'imself a rouge bludger," said Hagrid.

"What?" asked Amelia. "Let me see."

Amelia grabbed the binoculars and then looked through them and then her eyes widened as she watched Harry do tricks and Dives just to get out of the Rouge bludger's way.

"That thing could kill him," said Amelia.

Amelia watched as Fred and George had arrived to help Harry by keeping the Bludger away and they were having a hard time keeping it away.

"Someone's… tampered… with… this…thing," said Fred.

"We need time out," said George signaling to Wood.

A moment later the whistle blew and Amelia watched as the Gryffindors went to meet and Amelia tapped her feet and then pursed her lips in impatience at the verdict, Wood seemed to be steaming as he confronted them Amelia watched in bated breath as she waited for the team.

A moment later they returned to their brooms and Amelia leaned forward as she saw Harry fly upward alone.

"He's crazy," said Amelia. "He could be killed."

"Who will be killed?" asked Ron.

"Harry, he went to face the Bludger alone," said Amelia.

"What is he crazy?" asked Ron.

"My thoughts exactly," said Amelia as she kept an eye on Harry, watching as Harry did a series executes a zigs, zags, loops and rolls trying to shake the Bludger, but the Bludger is relentless and he still goes after Harry, Malfoy was there laughing his head off watching Harry shake off the rouge bludger.

"Training for the ballet Potter?" asked Draco watching Harry do a crazy twirl in midair and Harry turned to Glare at Draco when he saw it… the Snitch was buzzing by Draco's left ear.

Harry kept still for a few minutes and then… WHAM… Harry cried out in pain as the bludger hit him in the elbow and he felt in break, but amidst the rain and the pain Harry went straight for Draco who blinks and then rocketed away from him As Harry chases the plummeting Snitch, Malfoy follows in hot pursuit. they raced downward, trailing the hissing Snitch they were shoulder to shoulder and still going downward the Bludger still went after Harry and Harry and Draco still were going down, Harry was determined to get the snitch, even if that meant that he would crash to the ground but Draco didn't want that so at the last moment dived away and Harry closed his hand on the snitch and then he landed on the ground showing the snitch to the whole world, the whole Gryffindors cheered but Amelia wasn't, she was pushing her way to be with her brother and soon she was pushing her way out of the Gryffindor team and then faced Harry.

"What were you doing? Asking to face the bludger alone," snapped Amelia. "Now look at yourself, you are hurt, honestly you are as bad as Raphael in this temperament."

"Well, excuse me for giving Gryffindor the victory," said Harry.

"This is not about that you shell-for-brains," snapped Amelia.

But before Harry could answer Lockhart pushed past and then faced Harry and grinned his customary toothy smile.

"Oh no, not you," said Amelia and Harry in unison.

"Doesn't know what they are talking about," said Lockhart. "not to worry I will have that arm fixed."

As Gilderoy walked Harry he stopped because Amelia was blocking his way by stepping right in front of him.

"I am not going to kill Harry, miss potter, I'm just going to fix his arm," said Lockhart.

"That is what I'm afraid of," said Amelia. "But would it be best if Harry went to the infirmary?"

"Nonsense, Harry will be safe with me," said Lockhart pushing Amelia away and then went beside Harry.

Amelia just glared at Lockhart and then went to the side and watched as Fred and George struggled with the rouge and then turned at watch Lockhart just as he fired a spell and then Amelia gasped as a ripple passed through Harry's arm and then went limp altogether.

Amelia looked in shock at Harry's arm, Lockhart didn't fix Harry's bones, he removed them, Amelia seethed in anger and then she went to her brother and with one arm took Harry's other arm and pulled him up and then lead him to the school infirmary.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry was seated in the infirmary looking as Madam Promfrey looked at his limp sagging arm, Amelia was pacing back and forth seriously planning to pull through with the prank she was planning.

"You should have come straight to me," said Madam Promfrey. "I can mend bones in a second, but growing them back…"

"You will be able too, right?" asked Amelia.

"Of course," said Madam Promfrey as she went to the cabinet and removed a bone shaped bottle and a glass. "You're in for a rough night. You'll have to stay the night, regrowing bones is a nasty business."

Amelia helped Harry into his pajamas and then helped him take the potion and then the water and the she sat down on the recliner After all she was the blood relation and if she wanted to be with Harry then it was okay for her, together they dozed off and a moment later due to his aching arm Harry woke up somewhere during midnight and watched Amelia as she slept, Harry's heart clenched and felt guilty at what he almost tried to do then suddenly he heard something pop.

Amelia heard that too and jumped awake her hand going at her hip where her sai was supposed to be but then remembered that her sais was not in her persona but in her trunk in the Gryffindor tower.

They both looked at the thing that disturbed them and in the dim light they saw…

"Dobby," said Harry.

"Harry Potter and Amelia came back to school, Dobby warned them," sad Dobby. "Harry and Amelia Potter should have listened to Dobby. Harry and Amelia Potter should have gone back home when they missed the train."

"Dobby, how did you know we missed the train?" asked Amelia.

"It was you! You stopped the barrier from letting Ron and us through," said Harry.

"Indeed yes, sir. Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway," said Dobby. "Harry and Amelia Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see…"

"Wait, your bludger, you tried to kill Harry," said Amelia.

"Dobby feels most aggrieved, miss," said Dobby then showed him his fingers that were bandaged. "Dobby had to iron his hands…"

"You'd better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you." said Harry.

"Dobby is used to death threats sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." said Dobby smiling weakly.

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill me?" said Harry.

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you," said Dobby shaking his head fiercely that Amelia and Harry had to look away from having a dizzy fit. "Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. We house elves were treated like vermin, sir, miss. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin..."

Dobby honked his nose on the filthy pillowcase he wore and Amelia showed a face of disgust and pity and so did Harry.

"Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?" asked Harry.

"This, sir? Tis a mark of the house elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes. The family is careful not to pass Dobby so much as a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever." said Dobby.

Suddenly the others heard footsteps approach and then Dobby lowed his voice that Amelia and Harry had to lean closer to listen to the elf.

"Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts," said Dobby. "Harry and Amelia Potter must not stay here now that history is to repeat itself."

"Repeat itself? You mean, this has happened before?" asked Harry. Amelia kept quiet as she watched as Dobby took the bottle and started beating himself in the head and Harry grabbed that bottle and returned it to the table

"Tell me, Dobby? When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?" inquired Harry but then dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash Harry went back to bed and pretended to sleep but Amelia wasn't that fast as she was standing up and as the door opened she stood looking at the headmaster and her head of house.

"Miss potter, what are you doing here?" asked Minerva.

"Keeping an eye on Harry, professor," said Amelia.

"Miss potter, go get Madam Promfrey," said Albus.

Amelia went and knocked on the office and later Madam Promfrey went to Albus and Minerva as they heaved a small statue on the bed Amelia went closer and took one look and gasped to see that it was Colin Creevey, and he had been petrified just like the cat, knowing that the basilisk had strike again Amelia kept quiet.

"What's happened?" asked Poppy.

"There's been another attack," said Albus.

Professor Mc Gonagall looked at the camera on Colin's hand it covered his eyes and Minerva looked at Albus.

"Perhaps he managed to take the picture of his attacker," said Minerva.

Albus opened the camera and a jet of steam shot out of the camera and they all looked at the steam and Minerva looked at Albus curiously.

"What does this mean, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"It means our students are in great danger, Minerva," said Albus. "Mr. Creve was fortunate. If not for this… He would surely be dead."

Amelia raised her eyebrows and then walked back to Harry and then sat down on the chair, this was the second attack, if she remembered correctly Colin was a muggleborn that means that Hermione was also in trouble.

"What should I tell the staff, Albus?" said Minerva.

"Tell them the truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again," said Albus. "And we have to assign the school guardians… tell the head of houses to meet me in my office as soon as possible."

With that they left leaving Amelia to ponder her thoughts as well as Harry too, as they stayed quiet and contemplating.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day the head of houses appeared and entered Albus' office he was looking thoughtful and was sucking on his lemon drop and once all his head of houses had arrived he looked at them.

"Due to the recent attack last night I have decided to tighten security around the school, the prefects and the head boys and girls will be helped with these newly assigned school guardians, you are each given one student of your choice to protect your houses, they will do the nightly headcount and help in the patrol of the school," said Albus. "I will give you a moment to choose your desired guardian."

A contemplative silence reigned and after a moment they faced Albus who looked at them.

"Very well tell me who have you decided,?" said Albus taking a piece of paper and Quill.

"For Gryffindor house I choose Justin Andrews," said Minerva.

"Justin is competent," said Albus writing his name down. "How about for Hufflepuff?"

"I choose, Jamie lee Argon," said Sprout.

"Good, good, For Ravenclaw?" said Albus.

"I choose Angela Stevens," said Flitwick bouncing on his seat.

"Good, Good," said Albus. "Severus what about you?"

"I choose Amelia Jane Potter-Hamato," said Severus.

Silence reigned in the office Minerva was shocked at the then chaos erupted in the form of Minerva.

"Severus, she's a Gryffindor not to mention a second year," said Minerva.

"I can assure you she is able," said Severus. "She can defend herself, I am well aware that she is not in my house and that she is below fifth year but she has done much more things than any student had done."

"Very well if what Severus says is true then Severus is right, neither of his Slytherins are competent enough to patrol, it seems that if Severus wants Amelia then it is Amelia," said Albus. "but only if Severus keeps an eye on the guardian."

"Of course, headmaster," said Severus. '_I always do_.'

"Very well, I will tell them at breakfast," said Albus at that moment Gilderoy entered with his pland for a duelling club.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia was pacing to and fro her mind reeling, the attack last night caused Amelia to stay awake all night she felt bad that Colin had to be attacked.

"Well not on my watch next time," said Amelia out loud. "I won't let that thing get anymore students."

Severus entered and then went straight for Amelia and placed something on her chest and when she looked and saw that she was wearing a Slytherin badge.

"Severus, what is this for?" asked Amelia.

"You my dear are the Slytherin Guardian," said Severus.

"If you remember correctly I'm still a second year," said Amelia.

"You can defend the school in a more physical type," said Severus. "Aren't you trained to fight with your weapons?"

Amelia coughed and then nudged her head in Harry's direction and Severus nodded and then sat on the seat Amelia had vacated when she went to pace.

"Your duties are as follows, you will be given the Slytherin common room password to which you mustn't impart to any of your fellow Gryffindors, you will do a nightly headcount and patrol the school report anything strange to the Slytherin prefect or head boy or girl or to me, are you understood?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said Amelia nodding in attention, Severus had given her guard duty again, and this time it was against an ancient monster.

"Good you will start tonight, your baggage have been transferred to a private room near the entrance of the Slytherin tower there is you're in your room after your patrol you can keep an eye on anyone who are escaping the tower, report them to me and I will deal with them," said Severus.

Unknown to her Harry had been listening and wondering at everything, his least favorite teacher had been in first name basis and he had given Amelia a pass card to enter the Slytherin common room freely and Harry wondered about that.

"Sev, you have to go before Harry wakes up, you're really not his favorite teacher," said Amelia then she looked at Harry.

Severus gave a light chuckle as he got up to leave and then closed the door and soon Amelia went to the window and looked at the horizon, and sighed at that moment Harry stirred and Amelia looked at Harry as he sat up and started at her but he hid that he heard parts of it.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" asked Amelia. "Better?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

Suddenly Poppy burst through when she heard Harry talk and then she went to Harry and checked him over.

"You're fine, you can go have your breakfast and go back to your common room and have rest," said Poppy. "Go."

Harry and Amelia headed to the breakfast table where half of the students were already going to their classes, Amelia took a sandwich and thanked Hermione for bringing her uniform and her school bag and then since it was potions first thing she went to her private room and then used her bathroom and then dressed in her uniform her hair still wet entered the classroom and they quieted the Slytherins glared as they saw the Slytherin guardian badge on her chest, they didn't like it that a Gryffindor had freedom to enter and leave their beloved dormitory.

A moment later Severus entered and then looked at his guardian as she sat down on the Gryffindor side and opened her potions textbook and then looked at the potion that was on the board and opened it on the desired page and then rearranged her ingredients and started to fix her ingredients the way it should be.

Severus watched his guardian approvingly as she started brewing the potion right, and he started walking around this morning he talked to his Slytherin about Amelia and that they had to follow her or they'll be looking at the last place of the house cup and they didn't like that.

-0-0-0-0-

Class went on the whole day and at dinner Amelia saw a huge poster announcing a dueling class, intrigued, Amelia immediately signed up and then turned around as Harry strode forward and signed up and at once almost all signed their names and Amelia went to her room to do her assignment and as she entered her room she blinked when she saw her brothers there in different placed. Mikey was laying upside down reading some comics in the couch, Donnie and Leo were reading books and Raph was in the workout place.

"So you guys decided to visit me tonight," said Amelia closing the door. "Where's master splinter?"

"Stayed behind," said Leo. "He's watching April's store."

"I see," said Amelia.

"So what happened last night," said Raph. "You didn't call."

"Oh that, I had to be with my hothead brother," said Amelia. "Not meaning you Raph."

"Not taken," said Raph.

"What happened to your brother exactly," said Don.

Amelia sat on the couch and then started to tell and at that moment there came a knock on her door, Amelia stood up and as she was about to open the door she looked at her brothers who then gone into ninja mode and she opened it to see.

"Harry," said Amelia. "what are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," said Harry as he pushed through and then he sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" asked Amelia.

"What are you really?" asked Harry.

"Say what?" asked Amelia .

"I heard you talking to professor Snape," said Harry. "Why does he know you more than me?"

"Because he is a man," said Amelia. "The things I do can be very dangerous and if our enemies find out about you, I'll never forgive myself."

"What are you hiding sis," said Harry. "You can tell me."

Amelia smiled at Harry but then turned around and looked out the window.

"If I tell you Harry then you will be in danger as well, we are being hunted by this organization that it is best you do not know, suffice it to say we are forced underground," said Amelia.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We destroyed the leader of that organization," said Amelia. "Enough questions."

"Oh that was why you were hurt," said Harry. "But last time you told us about Quarry and then others."

"It was safe for you to tell then," said Amelia.

"It's not nice to keep secrets from your brother," said Harry.

"I know but it is hard," said Amelia. "I have to keep you safe at all costs."

"From who," said Harry.

Finally Amelia had it she turned to face him and then walked to him.

"Fine you want to find out," said Amelia. "We are hiding from a ninja organization, they are thieves, the leader was our enemy, my family was almost coerced to join him but we learned that our grandfather was killed by that man and we said no and that no almost caused us our lives, we fought and we got separated, Mikey got hurt as well as I and when we met again we decided to face the shred… I mean the leader together and that's what we did we fought his ninjas and just as the leader was about to kill Leo, Master splinter jumped in and fought the leader, he went to the water tower and broke the poles supporting them and I toppled it on the leader and it killed him, and now whoever is the leader now wants us probably dead so we are laying low, understand."

"You really are a busy girl," said Harry. "What exactly are you proving when you play vigilante."

"Vigilante," said Amelia laughing. "I think you're pertaining to Casey Jones."

"Then what are you," said Harry.

"Just a person who has a habit on being a detective with her family," said Amelia.

"So what have you found out about the chamber?" asked Harry.

Amelia went to the table and took Donnie's file and then looked at the paper reading it expertly.

"Well, at least we know where Hagrid's Roosters have been disappearing," said Amelia. "The message was written in rooster blood."

"What Eww," Harry said. "Who would do such a thing?"

"That is what I do not know yet," said Amelia. "And I tend to find out."

"You know you don't have to do this alone," said Harry. "I can help."

Amelia looked at Harry and smiled but shook her head and looked down.

"I can't you're not ready, you almost go killed when we took the stone," said Amelia. "If I hadn't gone down you could have died there."

"I'll be fine," said Harry.

"That is what I'm afraid off," said Amelia. "I want to trust you, but not yet, you need to be trained to handle yourself not go about gallivanting on something dangerous."

"You always pertain me to Raphael because I'm a hot head just like him… Those were your exact words, why does he get to fight alongside of you," said Harry as Amelia tried to shush Harry up.

"Huh, say what?" asked Raph in a small voice he didn't like it when people call him hothead.

"Eh, heh," said Amelia rubbing her head knowing full well that she would receive a scolding from her second older brother. "Well that if you learn enough spells to help me on this one, as well as your aiming."

"Erm, okay," said Harry. "Sis, you are very secretive for my taste, we maybe so different from each other."

Amelia eyes blanched as Master's splinter's advice "_My daughter you will understand soon that you don't own the lives that are instructed to you. For you will have to walk upon different paths in life, the only connection you have of them is your family."_

"Indeed we are different now and probably forever Harry," said Amelia. "But we will always be connected as one, as family… that is the true value of the nin… of my family."

"I do not understand," said Harry.

"What I meant is that we must trust in our family bond because that is the most unbreakable and strongest bond that there will be," said Amelia and then looked at the clock. "You better head back before the Gryffindor Guardian reports to Professor Mc Gonagall that you were missing."

"Yeah, sure," said Harry as he got up to exit the room leaving Amelia as she closed the door and when she turned around she saw that her brothers were back where they were doing and they were looking at her.

"Hothead huh?" Raph asked sneering.

Amelia gave a nervous laugh and then turned to look.

"I'll get my payback later Raph," said Amelia. "I'll just have to count these Slytherins and I'll be free for at least an hour and a half then the rest will be my patrols."

With that she opened the door and then took out a note from the statue that had her name on it, she opened it and read the password she said it and then she went to do her guardian duties first she started with the first years to the seventh and after that reported to Severus that they were all accounted for and then she retire to her room where she with her brothers and had her weapons training and all with Raph always trying to get the upper hand because of her hothead exclamation, and later Amelia with her brothers went to patrol and so far so good… you could say that Amelia was determined that no one falls under another attack from the basilisk, not on her watch not ever either with or without her brothers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) They seem to always fight don't you think… heh heh heh…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	18. The Third Attack

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen: The Third Attack

That night shortly after her patrol Amelia decided that she would have to act like a lovesick girl on Lockhart's fan club, Amelia grumbled at that.

"If you're planning on pranking Lockhart," said Mikey as he played with his nun chucks. "Use your ninjitsu skills, sneak into his room or something."

"What was I thinking," said Amelia slapping her head. "I could slip it in his drink at nighttime when he's asleep."

"At least you're not the one pranking us," said Donatello as he bent over to stock the books he left at Amelia's bed back to the bookshelf.

"Well, I'll just have to sneak on him it's almost midnight anyway," said Amelia. "I can watch his sleeping patterns… now where the shell did I put my grapplers?"

Amelia rubbed her head as she went to her trunk and then started searching.

"You keep your ninja weapons on your trunk?" said Leo shaking his head in disapproval. "What if…

Amelia raised her finger telling him to stop in his diatribe and then placed the top of her trunk on her bed and then removed the covering and opened spare weapons and ninja trinkets and stuff to keep her weapons sharp.

Grabbing her grapplers she turned to her eldest brother and then smirked.

"And you thought I would show that I brought weapons to school," said Amelia. "Hermione'll freak if I do that."

"I don't believe it she gave you a one up, dude," said Mikey laughing.

Leonardo crossed his arms but you could see that the corner of his lips was twitching.

"Oh come on Leo you can laugh, we're just siblings in this room," said Amelia.

Leo coughed and then went to the dojo to train, Amelia placed the grapplers on her harm and then opened the window and then climbed up and then placed her grapplers on the top of the window, Mikey and Don carried her legs as Amelia started her climb, Amelia remembered the Defense office and the bedroom having spied last year, approaching the window Amelia looking though the office had a sense of Déjà vu because she actually looked through this window, Amelia spotted the wine flask in his office but the pictures of him were asleep and had eye masks on.

Amelia smiled and then chuckled, it was too easy to pull a prank, suddenly the light opened and there was Lockhart in his night gown going to the wine flask and pouring a drink from it and then went back to his room humming to himself, Amelia smiled as she remembered the times Master Splinter hummed to himself on his way to get something.

Amelia let go and she started falling, suddenly Don's Bo was right in front of her, Amelia stretched out her hand and she caught and Don and Raph helped her entered her window, Amelia grinned devilishly that her plan on being invited to tea was never going to push through instead she could use her skills at night to slip a potion in his wine flask and then leave and expect the next day to be pranked.

The next day, Amelia pestered a prank potion from Severus, at first Severus refused but when he had heard it was for Lockhart he pulled a less professional potion book and opened it.

"I haven't seen this book before," said Amelia.

"You don't," said Severus. "It's my potions journal."

"You have a potion journal that's full of Pranks?" asked Amelia shocked.

Severus looked at Amelia and chuckled as he returned looking for a specific potion he was planning to trick Lockhart.

"I can see your surprise… your cynical Professor a prankster in his youth," said Severus. "I used to prank your father and his friends, after they pranked me."

"You knew my dad?" asked Amelia.

"No, we were not close, we were in fact enemies," said Severus growling.

"Ouch," said Amelia then shrugged. "Dad must be rolling in his grave since we're friends with you."

"Obviously," said Severus. "And which I enjoy very much."

Amelia looked through the pranks and started laughing.

"Did you subject dad to all these humiliations?" asked Amelia. "I mean make them dance the cancan, sing opera and quote Shakespeare?"

"Indeed," said Severus.

Amelia thought of her father doing that and then started to roar or wearing Shakespearean clothes holding a skull and saying "To be or not to be" or all those quotations.

"Would you like him to sing a male opera or a female opera," said Severus looking at two of his pages.

"Female," Amelia answered automatically. "And I have just the thing."

Amelia bent forward and then started whispering at Severus, Severus nodded and said yes to Amelia that he knew that part very well, Severus then started to brew his all too familiar prank potions.

-0-0-0-0-

The night before the dueling club's first meeting the Potion was finished and then Amelia climbed up and when she reached the window which was locked Amelia inserted her sai and slowly lifted the catch lock and then pierced the side of the window and pushed it towards her and then opened the other one and then entered silently into the room, tiptoeing to the flask she dunked when a Lockhart in the picture yawned and then moved but then settled down again.

'_It's like moving around in a room with a thousand moving lasers that if one of them touches you you're dead meat,_' though Amelia as she carefully moved then all at once there was a yeowl of a cat and that cat ran away from her feet. Amelia jumped to the ceiling in the darkest corner as the painting Lockharts and the actual Lockhart entered the scene.

'_Stupid cat_,' thought Amelia evilly.

"Snookums, what happened?" asked Lockhart in a cooing voice but the cat answered in a single meow and Lockhart carried him and then returned back and the picture Lockharts placed back their eye mask and settled back down.

Amelia waited for half an hour before she jumped down and landed on the ground silently and then Amelia went slowly to the flask and then popped open the potion and then poured the potion in as well as the wine she watched him pour after the pitcher was filled and then she left closing the window and climbing back to her room.

-0-0-0-0-

Next day Amelia practically bounced to her seat, Severus had said that when Lockhart goes to meet them after the person who is pranking them counts to three he will start singing the perfect time to count out loud was during dueling practice right in front of the school, it was perfect, perfect, perfect.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Harry.

Amelia's smile turned into a grin only to expertly hide it when Lockhart entered, Amelia and Harry gobbled their food and then stood up as Severus swished his wand and so the table went to the side and then the stage was conjured and then Severus and Gilderoy stood up.

Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions… for full details, see my published works," said Lockhart boasting about his accomplishments again.

Amelia was rolling her eyes hoping against hope to start counting to three but a Hufflepuff boy next to Harry turned to Harry and started talking to him.

"That Lockhart's something," said the boy then he extended his hand. "Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Harry took his hand warmly while Amelia smiled at him and then reverted her eyes back to Lockhart who was talking not listening to Justin and Harry talk Severus stepped forward looking at Amelia's pleading look and nodded as Lockhart introduce him to the people but that nod was only for Amelia saying that it was close.

"He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry," said Lockhart. "You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear."

"Lockhart and Snape face each other and bowed at each other, Amelia's guarded expression watched in anticipation and then they turn walked ten paces away from each other and then at the last moment turned around wands over their heads their arms out ready to shoot the first spells.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," said Gilderoy. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

Amelia looked at Severus who nodded not looking at her but at Lockhart and her eyes danced and then got ready to count along with the whole group.

"One… two… three," counted Lockhart and the students and Amelia then suddenly instead of spells being fired Severus had to stop shooting the first spell as Lockhart broke into song called Mozart's Aria of the Queen of the night from the opera The magic flute.

_**Hell's vengeance boileth in my heart**_

_**Death and despair flame about me!**_

_**If Sarastro does not through thee feel the pain of Death,**_

_**Then wilt though be my daughter never more**_

_**Disowned be forever**_

_**Forsaken be forever**_

_**Destroyed be forever**_

_**All bonds of nature**_

_**If you do not make Sarastro pale**_

_**Hear, Gods of Vengeance, hear a mother's oath**_**.**

Harry and the others were flabbergasted they had their mouths open some laughing their heads off knowing German, and Amelia and Severus had equal expressions of triumph in their face, they hid it in looks of indifference on their faces, Lockhart had done the opera perfectly and he himself was shocked that he sang that his mind flew to the thing last night with his cat and knew someone pulled a prank on him but who?

"Oh, goodness me," said Lockhart shocked and then looked at Severus who was glaring at him.

"I suggest we do the demonstration, Lockhart," said Severus in a low guarded voice.

"Yes, of course," said Gilderoy.

They did the demonstration and then Amelia smirked when Lockhart flew to the wall and then and they were paired off, Amelia was paired with Seamus and then got ready to, being a trained warrior she never dropped her guard, and was the first one who shout Expelliamus it hit Seamus exactly in the heart, it was lucky that it was just a disarming spell but Harry and his friends were a little bit freaked out that she managed to hit the spell dead on.

"Freaky," said Hermione.

"That must be the training that Professor Snape talked to Amelia about," said Harry. "Amelia must be trained to kill."

"Nonsense," said Hermione. "Assassins tend to be reclusive… and Secretive."

"Amelia is secretive," said Harry. "But of course she's not an assassin."

"Of course not, Assassins are dishonorable and Amelia keeps talking about honor and what it must be to uphold it," said Hermione.

"I guess your right," said Harry then suddenly Amelia dunked a stray spell without looking at back. It flew over her head and into Seamus who flew and since it was a hex hit nose grew.

Amelia stared at Seamus and then turned around as it suddenly became a war, Amelia knew that she had to stop him, it was lucky that the other school guardians were told to attend so that they could learn or review their dueling, they now went up the stage and then blew their whistles.

"Slytherins to me please," shouted Amelia as the other guardians called then together but they didn't follow their orders until Severus stopped them and then fixed all their curses.

"Perhaps we should have started with the shield charm first," said Lockhart. "How about a few volunteers, Harry and Neville."

"Impossible, Mr. Longbottom causes mayhem to the simplest of spells, let Mr. Potter face Draco Malfoy," said Severus.

"Of course," said Lockhart beckoning him over as both boys stood up, Amelia leaned forward and watched Harry as he tried to fight.

"Scared, Potter?" asked Draco.

"You wish," said Harry and then both did the preparation and when they were ready Lockhart looked at the two boys.

Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent mind you," said Lockhart. "We don't want any accidents. One, two…"

Draco started at two causing Lockhart to stop in his counting Harry flew to the wall Amelia was about to when she felt Severus' arm stop her.

"Watch," said Severus.

Amelia stopped and looked as Harry stood up and then pointed his wand at Draco.

"Rictusempra," shouted Harry shouting, Harry shot the tickling curse at Draco that hit him in the stomach, Draco knelt down laughing his head off, Amelia wanted to stop the fight but Draco stood up and then gasped the word…. "Serpensortia".

An adder burst forth from his wand and Amelia stood at the spot, the snake looked around and then started to slither to Harry, Harry looked at the snake with an unreadable stare and Severus went to Harry.

"Don't move, Potter," said Severus as he was taking his wand but then Lockhart went forward and already had his wand out. "I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me," said Lockhart and then pointed his wand at the snake and then it flew to the air and then landed on the ground hard, the Adder angry reared his head and then prepared to strike, Amelia then headed for the snake but Severus grabbed her arm

"Stay here," said Severus but as he was about to banish the snake before it hit any of the students but then Harry went close to it oddly clam and then started hissing at it, Amelia and the others were stunned at that, Amelia had her mouth open in shock it was strange to hear snake language coming out of her brother and she lived with a houseful of mutants.

And to everyone's amazement the snake went docile and Amelia looked at Harry with a new look, maybe Harry could help her… then Amelia shook her head.

'_What are you thinking, Amelia, you want your brother killed?_' thought Amelia. '_You have to protect him now that they think he's the heir… wait if they think that I am the heir too…'_

Amelia went to her brother and took him at the crook of his arm and then started heading to her room followed by Hermione and Ron after they entered her room she pushed Harry into a chair.

"How long have you known that you could speak to snakes?" asked Amelia.

"A long time actually," said Harry.

"Can you for example talk to turtles?" asked Amelia on a whim.

"Tried to and don't," said Harry.

"Uh-huh," said Amelia shoving it aside.

"So you are a parseltongue," said Ron.

"Well, next week is the start of our Christmas vacation, and Harry try to keep a low profile," said Amelia.

"Since when do you know all these things," said Harry.

"Just do as I say," said Amelia. "After classes, have your dinner and then go to the Gryffindor common room."

"And then what hide like a chicken for it to blow over," said Harry.

"Yes… no, you don't understand that is what we are told to do when a crisis about us to lay low so that something happens and you are not there will remove you from that suspicion," Amelia said.

"You do this all the time?" said Harry.

"Yeah, before we fought those mousers," said Amelia then blinked.

"Mousers? Those were the inventions Doctor Baxter Stockman made?" Hermione asked. "Why would you fight such an innocent robot?"

Amelia's look of anger and horror appeared at Amelia's face and then went to Hermione.

"Baxter Stockman is the worst person you ever thought good," said Amelia. "he made those mousers so that he could tunnel to the banks and steal the money, he also sent the mousers on my good friend April O'Neal."

"His assistant?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, his assistant… whoops," said Amelia when she found out she said a lot.

"How did you become friends with…" said Hermione but Amelia cut her off.

Amelia walked off her room and then opened it and then slammed the door and then decided to take a walk to clear her head.

-0-0-0-0-

The days to the Christmas vacation was strained student's shied away from Amelia and Harry, the feelings were so strained that Amelia went to her room every night, that night Amelia and Harry were heading to her room when they stopped when they heard…

"So, anyway, I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best he keep a low profile for a while," said Ernie Macmillan.

"But why would he want to attack Justin?" asked a Hufflepuff student.

"Justin let it slip to Potter that he was Muggle-born," said Ernie.

"And you definitely think Potter's the Heir of Slytherin?" said the girl.

"Hannah, Harry's a Parselmouth and Amelia's a Slytherin guardian, they certainly have Slytherin roots besides everyone knows that parseltongue's the mark of a dark wizard," said Ernie. "Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."

Then Ernie's tone went a bit lower that Harry had to lean forward and hear but Amelia stayed where she was she could hear perfectly.

"Remember what was written on the wall: Enemies of the Heir Beware," said Ernie. "Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know Filch's cat's attacked. That first-year Creevey's been annoying Potter. Then Creevey's attacked."

"Superstitious poppycock," whispered Amelia.

"He always seems so nice, though and, after all, he is the one who made You Know Who disappear," said Hannah.

"That's probably why You Know Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him," said Ernie.

Harry's hand tightened and Amelia placed a hand on her brother's arm to stop him from doing anything dangerous.

"Let's go," said Amelia as he pushed her brother away and all at once they rounded the corner and then all of a suddenly they bumped into Hagrid who grumbled holding up a rooster.

'_Shit, keep my eye out, this is a rooster so there must be another attack somewhere_,' thought Amelia worriedly.

"All righ', Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Harry. "What're you doing here?"

"Second one killed this term," said Hagrid. "Need to report this to Dumbledore… Yeh sure yeh're all righ', Harry? Yeh look all hot an' bothered."

"He's fine," said Amelia taking a hold of her Brother anxious to lead him to the Gryffindor common room. "Excuse me but we have a lot to study for."

With that Amelia started leading Harry to the Gryffindor room but across them Amelia stopped and so did Harry for they both saw something on the floor and Amelia knew that there was another attack, Harry on the other hand went forward and then saw that it was…

"Justin," said Harry.

"And Sir Nicholas," said Amelia looking at a black chard not at all transparent ghost, both had their face in the expressions of shock and half of Nicholas' head was in his shoulder.

At that moment Peeves floated by turning cartwheels and trying to pester them.

"Why, it's potty wee Potter!," said Peeves taunting them going around and around. "What are the Potter's up to? What are the Potter's lurking…"

He stopped when he caught sight of the student and the ghost petrified but before Amelia told him to stop Peeves took in a deep breath and then shouted in a loud voice…

"**ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MAN OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! ATTAAACK**," screamed peeves and all at once students and teachers started to go out and see the damage.

Amelia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose she was going to have a headache, as Minerva went to them.

"Professor, I swear we didn't…" said Harry but Minerva raised her hands to stop Harry.

"This is out of my hands, Potter," said Minerva. "Both of you come with me, Especially you Miss Potter you need to report to the Headmaster as you are a school guardian."

"Yes Ma'am," said Amelia as she started following Minerva to the office of the headmaster.

After Minerva brought them to the Gargoyle Minerva opened it and then they entered the gargoyle as they went up the moving staircase and they entered the office it was empty except for a really old bird that Amelia took pity all at once.

All at once with a gagging sound the bird burst into flames and causing Amelia and Harry to scream in horror… after the bird burnt all was there left were the ashes and Albus arrived to see two horrorstruck students.

"Professor, your bird..." said Amelia. "I couldn't do anything... He just caught fire."

"About time too," said Albus as he went down the stairs from his room. "He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time."

At Harry and Amelia's confused look Albus went on to explain.

"Fawkes is a phoenix," said Albus. "Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes."

Amelia looked at the moving ashes and suddenly a baby phoenix popped through the ashes, cooed and then blinked its eyes.

"Fascinating creatures, phoenixes," said Albus. "They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."

Suddenly the doors opened and Amelia rushed forward to avoid getting hit as Hagrid appeared at the door with the dead rooster in tow.

"It wasn't Harry, Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Albus but Hagrid didn't appear to listen.

"I was talkin' ter 'em jus' before that kid was found. It can't've bin 'em," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Albus again.

"I'll swear ter it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic," said Hadrid.

"HAGRID!" said Albus exasperated causing Hagrid to stop. "I do not think that Harry or Amelia has attacked anyone and Amelia is a school guardian."

"Oh. Right," said Hagrid. "I'll just wait outside then."

After Hagrid closed the door Amelia turned to Professor Dumbledore and Harry looked a but hopeful.

You don't think it was us Professor?" asked Harry.

No, Harry, but I must ask you..." said Albus as he kept quiet. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all?"

Amelia looked at her brothers and studied him as he debated and then shook his head.

"No, Professor. Nothing," said Harry.

After Amelia gave her report, she brought Harry to the Gryffindor Common Room and then at the front of the entrance she turned to Harry.

"why did you lie to the headmaster?" said Amelia.

" Hermione said that hearing voices, is a crazy thing even in the wizarding world," said Harry. "I didn't like to be shipped to a Mental Ward."

With that Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room and then Amelia headed to her room to rest…

-0-0-0-0-

The next day was the start of the Christmas Vacation and Amelia was at April's apartment lying on the couch with a headache, she just swallowed a tablet of Tylenol and had an ice pack on her head.

"This week has been the worst week of my life," groaned Amelia as Leo propped her pillow up. "Thanks."

"They think that you're Slytherin's heir?" asked Don. "But how?"

"I can give you two answers," said Amelia raising two fingers. "One he's a parselmouth, and two we're friends with the head of Slytherin house."

"Parselmouth?" asked Don.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to call you these past week," said Amelia. "A parselmouth is a person who can talk to snakes."

"Great," said Don. "Wait isn't a basilisk a snake? And since Harry can talk to snakes so he could hear snakes talking why doesn't he find out that it is a snake?"

"Because he's too busy finding out where the chamber of secrets is," said Amelia.

"This could be a problem," said Don. "You may have to use Harry."

"I know," said Amelia. "I know that Slytherin was a Parseltongue and we might use Harry for some things if I find the place."

"Enough talk my daughter," said Splinter. "You need rest."

"Yes Sensei," said Amelia as she closed her eyes splinter both hands on his he reached over and took Amelia's blanket and then lifted it to her shoulders and then smoothed the ends.

Amelia looked as her father went away and then as she closed her eyes and then fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) The song Lockhart sang is originally in German but I managed to get the English translation from the internet, you can listen to the aria in you tube… my inspiration for this prank came from a German boy singing the same opera in you tube and I was cracking up in laughter, I simply could imagine Lockhart singing it in front of the whole world, as you can see through the lyrics it was meant to be a woman's song… heh heh heh…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	19. The Shredder Strikes Back

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen: The Shredder Strikes Back

For the week Amelia feel into place, wake up, tidying up April's apartment every morning, making Breakfast and then do whatever they liked.

This morning however Amelia had just barely woke up when she saw that Leo was already awake and was preparing to go for a morning run, Master Splinter cornered his son and Leo went to look at his father.

"Leonardo, be careful the foot clan is still looking for us," said Master Splinter.

"Yes, sensei," said Leo.

"More importantly do not go back to the sewer, the foot clan is still there," said Master Splinter.

"Yes sensei," said Leonardo.

With that he got out and then Amelia sat up and then yawned and watched as Master splinter was about to put a last bit of cake into his mouth but froze the fork going to his mouth when he saw his daughter was staring at him the only movement you could see from Master Splinter was that his whiskers on one side of his face was twitching.

"Master splinter, you better finish that before Donnie wakes up," said Amelia. "Remember how he flips with your sugar level."

Master Splinter placed the fork into his mouth and then started to chew as he started to wash the plate and return it to the rack and then went to the comfy recliner and then sat on it cross-legged and then started to go to his meditation, Amelia went to her school trunk and then opened it and grabbed a towel and rushed to the bathroom and opened the hot water.

After the shower Amelia exited the bathroom and then watched her three other brother's sleep Mikey had his hand's hands raised and then suddenly it fell causing Mikey to scream, after Mikey screamed Raph and Don jumped up wielding their weapons.

"Where, what happened?" asked Don.

"Dude, I like slept on my hand and it got numb and it hit me on my face," said Mikey laughing.

Raph hit him on the head and then headed for the bathroom, and then slammed the door as Don and Amelia started tidying up the place, Mikey went to the kitchen and then started to cook for all of them fist he started off with sunny side up but then he accidentally popped one.

"Whoops," said Mikey then promptly started to scramble them. "How do you guys feel about scrambled eggs?"

"Ohhh, again," groaned everyone except for Master Splinter.

"Sorry fellas," said Mikey as he continued to scramble them.

"By this time if scrambled eggs would be the last food on earth I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole," said Amelia.

"Very funny, sis," said Mikey sarcastically.

Amethyst went outside to do her call of nature and would spend some time outdoors Splinter had already given her food and Amethyst was rather comfortable with the rat not in a hunter-prey sort of way as she was before but a friendly sort of way.

As breakfast was going to be served Amelia looked at the clock a little bit worried, it has been an hour since Leo was gone.

"Do you think we need to look for Leo?" she asked.

"Nah, he's probably training, he always dedicates his time training," said Raph. "When it's Leo you don't have to worry about him."

"I guess so," said Amelia looking out the window worriedly.

Once all the people were in the table Mikey arrived with his arms stretched out with all the plated balanced on his arm and a plate on top of his head.

"Let me help you with those plates," said April as she was seated in the head of the table.

"No thanks," said Mikey as he tossed the plates in the air and then April closed her eyes but the Master splinter took two plates and the passed them to his children and so did Mikey, April expected a series of plates crashing to the floor but none came and then she opened her eyes and gasped as they was a plate right in front of her and as the others.

"See, nothing to worry about," said Mikey as he sat down and they started to eat.

"They certainly flaunt their talent," said April.

"Mikey, don't chew with your mouth open," said Amelia.

"Sorry," said Mikey after he swallowed his food.

"Who drilled them to eat properly?" asked April.

"Well, it was impossible but when I adopted Amelia she was eating properly her brothers started copying her after I praised her for every little thing and that is how I taught them," said Splinter chuckling.

After dinner, Raph and Mikey went to clean the dishes while Amelia and don went to do a spar, Amelia blocked Don's Bo and then felt a kick on her stomach and then she slid a few meters.

"You left yourself too open their sis," said Don.

"I'll get you for that one Don," said Amelia as she attacked Amelia swung a sai and a bo blocked it and then Amelia swung her other sai, Don saw it coming and then he flipped back and then twirled his bo over his head and attacked three times with Amelia blocking each with her sai.

"Very good," said Don. "But you wouldn't expect this."

Don swung his bo aiming for Amelia's head and Amelia raised her sai but then Don changed his attack and then swung downward knocking Amelia off her feet and she crashed to the and then next thing she knew was that that a bo was being pointed at her head.

"Expect the unexpected," said Don then he extended his hand and Amelia grasped it and then don helped her up and then bowed to one another.

"I really think that Leo should be back by now," said Amelia.

Don looked at the clock and his eyes widened they had been sparring for hours, even Raph and Mikey was fidgeting as well.

Splinter sighed he was really worried about his oldest son, he nodded to his children and they prepared to go out but then they heard a crash and then they turned to look and then gasped of it was…

"Leo," said Amelia as she ran to her older brother, there were cuts and lacerations everywhere and there were several bruises, Leonardo was returned to them all battered and torn.

"Leo," screamed Mikey in horror. "Speak to us, please."

"Who did this to you big brother," said Raph drawing out his sais. "I'll…"

But suddenly Leo raised his hand and grasped Raph's hand; Raph turned around and then went to his brother.

"No… Raph…wait… He's… back… the… the shredder," said Leo and then he collapsed.

-0-0-0-0-

All the people in the room gasped at what Leo just said they looked at one another not truly believing their ears.

"Please tell me he didn't say, what I think he said," said Don, attempting to calm himself but his hands were on Bo, while trembling nervously.

"He said...he said..." said Amelia, looking rather nervous and unable to believe what happened.

"He said the Shredder's back!" screamed Mikey in horror.

"No Way, we all saw him destroyed, remember that night on the roof," said Raph.

All the Turtles and Splinter flashbacked to that night, remembering the horror that nearly happened to them.

-----------------------------------------------_Flashback_-----------------------------------------------------

_Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and Amelia were slumped against the wall groaning, as the Shredder stalked his prey, pronged gauntlet rose into the air. _

"_Now, none of you will be leaving here alive!" thundered Shredder in his most menacing voice the gauntlet raised, poised to strike Leo right between the eyes. _

"_Shredder, no!" cried Splinter, springing into battle and blocking the Shredder's attack with his walking stick. "You destroyed my family once; I will not allow it to happen again."_

_"No man or freak can defeat me!" yelled the Shredder. _

_"That remains to be seen," said Splinter. _

_The Shredder growled, attempting to get Splinter with his metal prongs but Splinter ducked. Splinter blocked a kick with his walking stick and eyed a water tower over his shoulder. An idea began to form in Splinter's mind. Splinter backed towards the water tower as Shredder attempted to attack again but Splinter blocked again and was not underneath the water tower. Shredder raised his metal prong but Splinter ducked and one side of the wooden supports was sliced. Shredder stalked Splinter and went in for the kill again but Splinter ducked and the steel supports in the middle got sliced. Another attempt by the deadly metal prongs and Splinter ducked and the remaining supports got knocked out as Splinter stepped out from underneath the water tower. _

_Amelia got the idea and then charged to the water tank just as master Splinter finished the plan and then got out of the water tank and saw his daughter running._

"_This is for my Master's sensei, Master Yoshi and for my family!" cried Amelia before she jumped and kicked the cut stands of the water tower towards the Shredder._

_The water tower rocked back and forth before tipping towards the Shredder. The water flooded the roof, causing the Shredder to slide off the roof. The Turtles, Amelia, and Splinter pulled themselves onto the ledge. Shredder lay upon the ground before rolling over and looking up only to see the Water Tower sliding off the roof and crashing towards the Shredder._

"_No!!" screamed the Shredder seconds before the Water Tower collapsed on the Shredder, burying him underneath the wreckage._

----------------------------------------------------_End of Flashback_--------------------------------------------

"Nobody could have survived, that," concluded Don logically.

"We are not dealing with just anybody, this is the Shredder," said Amelia grimly.

Mikey looked around frantically, pulling out his nunchucks and nervously looking for the Shredder to pop out of nowhere at any moment.

"If you read comic books, you know the bad guy always comes back!" cried Mikey. "Always."

"Mikey get a grip," said Amelia.

"But look at that," said Mikey pointing at the roof of the other building where an army of foot soldiers amassed.

All of a sudden the windows started breaking and then the foot ninja entered Splinter and April carried Leo into a back of the couch while the rest of the siblings pulled out their weapons, Amelia pulled out her katana and then they formed a circle around each other and then the prepared to fight.

All at one a horde of ninja attacked them and Amelia and the others raised their weapons as they blocked them and then as one they rolled to different parts of the room to individually fight, Amelia blocked a couple of attacks from a katana and then she kicked them away from her and then she pretended to aim for the head of a foot but then dropped it and then she sliced the thigh of the ninja causing him to fall in pain.

"Leo needs medical assistance," said April.

"Our Medical assistants are currently fighting," said Splinter looking at Amelia and Don.

Don was fighting, he swung his nunchucks at a foot and cracked him in the ribs he could hear a couple of them crack and then he rolled forward as a foot ninja impaled another of his member and then Don swung his Bo back and then it hit the same ninja on the ninja and the ninja fell to the floor winded.

Mikey swung his nunchucks and did a double attack and then it hit two ninjas and then Mikey did a double spin attack and threw a lot of foot ninja off him and then jumped forward nunchucks spinning and then kicked a foot in the chest and then swung his arm while the nunchucks are swinging and then a foot ninja flew away.

Raph who was near the door reached up and then blocked an attack and then swiped back and then hit the foot ninja across the chest causing the ninja to fall in pain, Raph then stabbed another ninja in the leg causing the ninja to fall down, Raph shattering his leg.

After a whole minute on fighting the Hamato family were getting tired of fighting there seemed to be an endless number of ninjas entering the apartment and Amelia and then others had cuts all over their bodies.

"We can't hold on much longer," shouted Amelia as she was back to back with Raphael.

"I know," said Raph growling.

A large, muscular ninja went through the window and started attacking and them; Hamato family tired namely Amelia, Don Raph and Mikey.

"I won't be responsible killing this creep," said Amelia as she stood up from being thrown to the wall.

"I agree with you there," said Raph, both had their sais out.

"Okay, since we can't fight him individually," said Don. "We resort to group tactics."

They nodded and then Amelia and Raph took out a couple of shurikens and Raphael did to and then threw it at the big man it hit his body as he wasn't expecting it tearing him to shreds and then Don and Mikey attacked Mikey hit the ninja in the head and side while Don aimed for the stomach, the ninja fell down dying from cracked ribs puncturing his lung.

"Let's go we must get out of here," said April.

"Copy that," said Don.

"I agree," said Amelia.

"Way ahead of you bro," said Mikey as he sprinted ahead to scout the store below, which was their only way of escape.

Raph stayed behind with Don to fend off the foot ninja as Splinter and April helped Leo down.

"My… swords… where are… my swords?" asked Leo.

"You are in no shape to fight," said April.

"I… have… to… help them," said Leo.

Amelia flew down backward down and then she landed safe on her knee and then she charged back upstairs to defend the rest of her family along with Raph.

April continued to help Leo down the stairs and Don turned to Mikey.

"Go Mikey, make yourself useful, scope out the scene downstairs," said Don.

Mikey gulped, he had a strange feeling he might find more Foot Ninjas down there but he decided to go down anyway.

"No problem," said Mikey reluctantly, walking down towards the door which led to the area of the factory that had the exit from it.

Mikey opened the door swallowing his terror and looked at the room after taking a few deep breath

"Its too quiet, maybe too quiet," said Mikey then perked up when he said that line. "I always wanted to say that… Whoa Dude"

Suddenly from a puff of smoke four evil ninjas appeared they wore red cloaks that covered their face up to their noses and they wore black shirts and pants and weird wicker hats and their eyes glowed red. Mikey was in shock to see them and they brandished different weapons. A sword, trident, axe and a double-edged spear

"Nice hats," said Mikey raising his thumb after seeing their headgear and then met them up on the stairs, as they were half way down. "We can't go that way there's people there… scary people."

"Wrong way, Mikey," said don wryly

"Wrong way my foot," said Mikey before realizing what was wrong with what he just said. "Seriously… That was a poor choice of words if I ever heard one but seriously, major looking ambush down there."

"It was a trap," said Splinter to herd us this way," said Splinter. "There is no other way but there."

"So what do we do?" said Mikey.

"Donatello and Michelangelo, please fight them off, Amelia and Raphael are fighting upstairs," said Splinter.

"We don't have a choice," said Don

"Don wait!" cried Mikey but Don ignored him, walking out Bo staff raised in the air preparing to fight

Don opened the door slowly before springing out, Bo staff ready for battle. Waiting for him was the same red and blacked cloaked ninjas with the capes and mushroom hats. Of course, the thing that drew Don's attention was the headgear just like before with Mikey.

"Nice hats," said Donatello raising his thumb as well, suddenly the axe-wielding ninja threw his axe and then he went to the floor and then felt himself being kicked on the wall.

"Mikey was right," said Don. "Raphie, there's big trouble down here."

"Like we don't have out fair share here," said Raph growling.

"And it's more than we can handle," said Amelia slashing a foot ninja on the neck slitting his throat.

April let Leo rest against a wall, making sure he was safe by leaning against it before stepping out with Master Splinter when they have arrived at the room. Splinter's eyes widened at the sight, as Don and Mikey stood behind him poised for battle.

"The Shredder's Elite Guard," said Splinter darkly. "They are the deadliest of his assassins. Remain on your guard my sons."

"No kidding," said Mikey.

Suddenly Splinter left the room and then went up the stairs and then jumped in front of Amelia and Raph.

"Go, assist Michelangelo and Donatello, I will protect Leonardo," said Splinter, twirling his cane and whacking the Foot Ninjas, sending them flying back into the air but they just kept coming and he would knock them back.

Amelia and Raph ran down the stairs, joining Don and Mikey. Leo struggled his hardest to make an attempt to go and help. His brothers needed his help but he could not will himself to move at all. Helplessly, Leo slumped against the wall in anguish.

Amelia who had seen what her oldest brother did shook her head in sadness and then stopped to help Leo sit down properly.

"You'll only hurt yourself more big brother," said Amelia and then ran into the room.

Amelia joined Raph, Don and Mikey in the downstairs area, faced with the Shredder's Elite Guard who looked ready to pound their shells flat Raph was having a speechless moment seeing the hats.

"Nice hats," said Amelia and Raph in unison, looking at the headgear after Raph managed to find his voice.

"We thought so too," said Mikey with Don nodding his head in agreement.

"Say what you want about the foot, but they do not skimp out on the headgear," concluded Don.

The Elite Guard leapt into the action. Don battled the trident wielding Elite Guard. Raph faced off with the sword wielding Elite Guard. Mikey tangled with the double edge spear wielding Elite Guard member and Amelia locked her sword with the final Elite Guard member with the battle-axe.

Amelia swung her sword up, barely blocking the battle-axe but the Foot Elite ducked underneath and leaped up, kicking Amelia in the back. Raph barely held the double-edged sword back to the ground. Mikey got his nunchucks pulled out of his hand and had to leap up to avoid the spear. Mikey grabbed a crate lid and the Elite Guard speared through it, nearly missing Mikey. Mikey slid out from underneath but the Elite Guard threw his elbow up, striking Mikey in the face.

The final Elite Guard member threw his trident at Donatello's Bo, knocking it out of his hand. Don attempted to leap at him but the Elite Guard member caught the Turtle's foot before swinging him by the legs and tossing him into the wall. Amelia sprang up, managing to knock Elite Guard member wielding the trident back but he flipped over his feet and threw his weapon at Amelia. Amelia barely avoided the impact.

Mikey managed to pick up his nunchucks but the Elite Guard took the wooden end of the spear, knocking Mikey in the midsection. The Elite Guard attempted to gut Mikey with the spear as he was lying on his back and meanwhile Raph was flat on his back, barely holding back the Battle Axe for the Elite Guard member he was fighting with his Sai.

Suddenly the window of the shop broke open and then a motorcycle came in it was the vigilante Casey Jones in full fighter regalia.

"You call this a party?" asked Casey removing two hockey sticks. "Where's the music? 'Cause I brought the drumsticks so where's the drum?"

And with that Casey jumped into the battle fighting it was also the appearance of Hun with the other regular foot ninja and it really became a battleground.

Hun saw Leo lying in a corner with April nursing him April moved him closer to the door incase they had to make a brake for him so Leo was not lying in a metal support beam, Hun went over and April seeing the shadow turned around and then stood up.

"You want to hurt him you will have to go through me," said April angrily.

"Your choice," said Hun preparing to punch her but then he felt something stop him and saw that it was Casey had blocked Hun's attack with his hockey stick.

"Hun, you know it's really bad to be hitting a girl," said Casey.

"You," Hun roared in anger and then went to attempt to kill Casey but Casey was too quick for him.

Splinter managed to wedge the door shut, but he could not stop at least a few dozen of the Foot Ninjas from pouring downstairs. The wise old rat ran down to help his sons. When he went down, the sight that greeted the rat was the four Turtles getting battered, worn down slowly but painfully by the Foot Elite. Harry was groaning and Splinter could see Hun advancing on Leo in another attempt to kill him, Hun had a wooden baseball bat in his hand, ready to no doubt attempt to bash Leo's skull in.

Splinter rushed forward and quickly used his cane to trip up Hun before leaping up and bringing both of his feet down on Hun's face, to knock him out. Splinter closed the door and joined the Turtles in battle.

Raph and Mikey managed to flip their Foot Elite foes over, causing them to crash into each other.

From a few feet above, Don kicked the third Foot Elite member in the face but he flipped over. And then suddenly, the Foot Elite members teleported away from the Turtles in a cloud of smoke, leaving Amelia and the turtles stunned and confused.

"Now what," said Amelia irritably.

"Quick, grab Leo and move towards the exit, my children," said Splinter, pointing to the door towards the front of the store.

Don and Raph helped Leo up but a familiar and quite dangerous figure kicked the door opened, joined by the Elite Guard and a few dozen Foot Ninjas. The Shredder was in the house.

"Damn, it just had to be him," said Raph darkly.

"Just like Leo said," whispered Don in horror.

"Do you really think you can escape me?" asked the Shredder rhetorically. "You pests have been thorns in my side for too long now, but now I shall enact the revenge I from the last time we met. It has been a year overdue, but I will see to it that none of you will leave this place alive. Say farewell to yourselves, while you still can."

The Turtles and Amelia, Casey and April turned their full attention to the Shredder; they were ready to fight as always, Amelia had to stay alive for Harry's sake and the school.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Spiky Pants, well you are the one who should be saying farewell to...to yourself," said Mikey lamely.

"Yeah Mikey, that got him," said Raph sarcastically.

"Give me a break, Raph, I'm under a lot of pressure here," whined Mikey his nunchucks under his arm.

"Guys, we need to finish this and finish it now, so we can get Leo out of here," said Don, taking charge.

"Yeah, I say we shred his butt once and for all," said Raph. "For Leo. Now who's with me?"

"Right on, Raph," said Donatello. "To the end."

"Which hopefully is not going to be any time soon," said Mikey.

April still supporting Leo went a bit farther from the shredder.

"No… I must… I must help them," said Leo.

"No," said April. "Not like this."

The Turtles, Amelia and Casey rushed the Shredder but the Shredder kicked Raph away. He grabbed Mikey's nunchucks as they flung up before flipping him over onto his back. Casey was thrown back after his hockey stick was broken by the gauntlet, Don attempted to hit the Shredder with his Bo staff but the Shredder dodged his assault with cat like grace before springing on his hands and kicking Don in the back of the head. Amelia swung her sword but Shredder blocked it with his metal gaunt, before grabbing Don by the strap of his sheath and throwing him back. The Shredder advanced on Leo after pushing April out of the way, the shredder raised his gauntlet into the air ready to kill Leo.

Splinter leaped up, knocking the Shredder into a stack of cracks. The Shredder popped up and picked up Don's Bo staff, to hold it high in the air Splinter got into a ready fighting stance and then glared at the shredder.

"Foot Elite, finish the Turtles and the girl," growled the Shredder. "The rodent is mine."

The Foot Elite quickly engaged the Turtles and Amelia in combat as Shredder raised Don's Bo staff high above his head, in an attempt to hit Splinter in the head but Splinter barely blocked it with his cane. Shredder was winning the test of strength.

Leo looked up in horror and managed to stagger to his feet, in an attempt to strike the Shredder but he fell on his face due to his weakness from the beating he took which caused April to help him back up.

"Is that the best you can do, Leonardo?" taunted the Shredder. "I shall kill you now by slicing your pathetic throat, you meddlesome brat."

Shredder raised his gauntlet but Splinter managed to block Shredder's gauntlet with his cane, preventing it from cutting Leo's throat.

"You attempt to strike a wounded warrior!" cried Splinter in anger. "First you wear us down with sheer numbers and now this. You have no honor, Oroku Saki!"

"I fight to win, you wretched rodent," retorted the Shredder coldly.

Shredder sliced the sleeve of Splinter's robe with his gauntlet and Splinter had a small cut on his arm from the shot. Splinter dropped to his knees, in agony.

"Now what you rodent," said Shredder. "Now how do you hope to defeat me?"

The shredder was about to strike Splinter when Leo seeing that rushed to his feet and pushed over a cabinet that was filled china, The shredder and Master Splinter jumped away in time and Leonardo collapsed unconscious into April's arms.

"He's in a coma," said April in horror.

"No," said Amelia and Don.

The turtles and Amelia maneuvered themselves behind Shredder, Mikey wrapping his nunchucks around Don's Bo, using it as a tripwire before Raph leaped up, kicking Shredder over it. Shredder flew back and Amelia leapt up, tipping a stack of crates over on top of the Shredder and landing on the other.

The Foot, The Elite Guard, and Hun started forming a wall between the Turtles and the exit.

"Now what, Don?" asked Raph he was really getting tired.

Amelia dropped beside Don she was really tired and she had wounds all over and a particular one on her cheek and she had cuts all over her body

Casey looked over his shoulder to a Storage room, behind him.

"In that closet, quickly," said Casey going to Leo and then Helping him to the door. "We can hold them off from there."

At that moment, the Shredder burst out from underneath his crates, angrily rising to his feet. Mikey rushed to opened the door, followed by Splinter as Amelia and Raph held the Foot back before slipping into the closet and shutting it.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not one of the best ideas," said Amelia out loud.

"Shut up Mel, or you'll let the shredder in on us," said Mikey.

"The shredder knows that we are in here Mikey," said Don.

The Shredder looked at his foes, they had hidden in a closet like cowards, but no matter, the Shredder would get his revenge. The sound of the police sirens was in the distance and Shredder knew he had to act quickly going to the door he gave the orders to disappear and then the foot ninja promptly followed that order. Shredder calmly walked to the door picking up a plank of wood he slipped it across two pipes, locking it from the outside and preventing his enemies any means of escaping. Reaching into his metal body armor, Shredder pulled out a firebomb. He pressed a button and tossed it down into the ground, causing a fire to begin to start in the warehouse.

"Like the phoenix I have risen from the ashes," proclaimed the Shredder while slicing a gas pipe with his gauntlet. "And into my fire you shall fall."

Shredder made his departure out of the building, as it would explode in about a minute or less due to the mixture of gas plus fire.

From inside the closet, the Turtles, amelia, and Splinter, Casey and April were listening for any signs outside so far so quiet but they all have heard the shredder's exclamation… well instead of Leo who was in a coma who was lying on Casey's lap.

"You're no Phoenix shredder," said Amelia. "Never will."

"Well this is ideal," said Raph sarcastically. "Small, dark, no way out, and I am about to choke on the smell of old cleaning supplies. Perfect for making our last stand."

"Yeah, I don't think Custer had it this bad," said Mikey.

Don looked up, sniffing in the air and a look of alarm crossed his face as he smelt...

"I smell smoke," said Don in an anxious voice before a new smell worried him even more. "I also can smell gas."

"Mikey," said Raph turning to his nunchuck wielding brother who looked a bit puzzled at his brother's accusation.

"No, not that kind of gas," said Don irritably shaking his head at that Amelia's had put two and two together and was already looking for a way out.

"Wait a minute, gas and flames mixed together," said Casey before looking horrified. We must get out of here. NOW!"

Mikey attempted to open the door but couldn't and then Raph started prying the door open with his Sai and Amelia followed suit in the other side.

"The door won't open!" said Mikey frantically. "It's stuck, locked from the outside."

"There must be some window or something," said Amelia.

"Well there's none," said Raph. "What else an underground passage?"

"You are a real stinkbug you know that Raph," snapped Amelia.

The sight that greeted everyone outside the building a matter of about fifteen or twenty seconds later was the antique shop blowing into bits from the mixture of gas and flames, causing debris to fly everywhere after the police accumulated outside the building.

Across the street, the Guardians landed on a rooftop. The lead Guardian looked at the wreckage ruefully. They were too late. He better report to the Council, pressing the holographic watch it turned onto the three people in chairs.

"What is it?" asked the woman.

"We regret to report we are too late," said the Guardian sadly. "The Turtles and the girl have been vanquished. The Shredder is victorious."

"This is very troubling," said the person in the middle.

"Our enemy is becoming too powerful," said the said the one on the right.

"We must accelerate our plans," said the left.

"Understood," said the lead Guardian curtly before turning to his partner as the Council disappeared from the holographic screen. "I shook hands with the one called Leonardo and called him ally. We have encountered a horrific loss today. An extremely horrific loss."

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Whoa… a major cliffy… I am almost tempted to wait until a review is added but since only one is giving a review that I am really grateful for thank you by the way… I'll be typing the chapter twenty soon.

ElegantEighteenGurl


	20. The Tales of Leo

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty: The Tales of Leo

_Fifteen or Twenty seconds ago:_

"We need to get out of here, now," said Amelia desperately, she was thinking about Harry how he would feel if she suddenly disappear out of this world.

"Working on it," said Raph desperately while pounding the bottoms of his sais at the door frantically as smoke started to come between the cracks of the doors in the closet, followed by the door beginning to burst into flames as the gas started to slowly leak in.

Amelia lifted her shirt into her nose to try to block out the smell of the gas and then started to cough.

"Mel, help me," said April who was pulling a pioneer type cook stove. 'I know that there is a hole here that used to be the cooler… I know it's somewhere here."

Casey and Amelia went to help as they helped pulled off the stove and then there appeared a patch that was bolted to the wall, Raph and Amelia both removed a sai from their belt and then slipped it in and then the both pushed until the patch detached from the wall and Amelia slipped out first.

"Quick pass me Leo," said Amelia.

Don and Mikey passed Leo to her and Amelia dragged Leo then Raph went through and then helped carry Leo and then Don took Leo and then Raph and Don both draped an arm over their shoulders and then they all ran away as the building exploded, among the things that got burnt was Amelia's Hogwarts stuff and wand.

April broke down in Casey's arms and Casey wrapped his arm around April, Amelia looked at the fire with an unreadable expression, Don and Raph both were carrying a comatose Leo and behind them stood Mikey and Master Splinter.

"So what are we going to do now?" said Mikey.

"We recover," said Amelia. "We can't fight the shredder like this. Not when we are defenseless and weak, if we attack now then we will only fall."

"I agree, but there is no place here that is safe," said Don. "The shredder will find us again. And the foot is still patrolling the sewers."

"Uh, guys there is a place where you can be safe," said Casey.

"Uh, huh, where?" asked Raph.

"My gran left me her house there in Massachusetts, there's no one there most of the time," said Casey.

"Massachusetts?" asked Don. "It's snowing there and we are cold blooded."

"What else is there?" said Amelia. "We endangered April and it lost her, her store we can't stay in Casey's apartment as if the shredder burns that too, and other people are going to be left without homes."

"I agree," said Splinter. "We have no place but there."

"Ok, but how are we going to go there, it's not like we can ride a car like normal people," said Don.

"Leave that to me a guy I know owes me a favor," said Casey. "Maybe I can pull in that favor."

"While I am going to get a few essentials," said April.

"Oh, can I come," said Amelia.

"Erm, nothing personal but you look worst for wear," said April looking at the cuts that adorned them all.

"I can see that," said Amelia wryly, the battle was fierce but The Shredder came out victorious.

"You just wait here and tend with the others," said April as she and Casey left to get a few supplies.

Amelia went to her pocket and then removed the mirror and then opened it to the office to see that Severus was busy.

"Severus thank god you're in there," said Amelia. "What did you do this time?"

"Amelia," said Severus standing. "What in Merlin's name happen to you?"

"We got into the man we though dead, the shredder," said Amelia.

Severus' eyes widened, he remembered what happened that time too he was there.

"But how could a muggle survive that?" asked Severus murmuring. "Tell me what happened."

Amelia told him everything and then he headed to his potion stocks and started pulling healing salves and potions in to a bag.

"Severus, what are you doing?" asked Amelia.

"Healing you," said Severus. "I'm giving you a set of healing salves and some potions that you might need."

"Well, thanks," said Amelia. "We really need that."

Severus waved goodbye and then the mirror closed a moment later there was a crack and there Severus was standing he passed Donnie the bag and his eyes feel on Leo.

"How is he?" Severus asked.

"He's stable," said Don. "But we need to transfer him somewhere safer, I feel too open here in the streets with him like this."

"I agree," said Raph.

"Well, I can't stay long, Albus needs me to keep an eye on my Slytherins," said Severus. "And Harry believes that Mr. Malfoy did it."

"Really, how do you know that?" asked Amelia.

"I could read thoughts," said Severus plainly.

"Guys, There's a delivery truck heading this way and Casey and April are on it," said Mikey.

"Well that's my signal to leave," said Severus. "I will see you after the holidays, Miss Potter."

"Of course," said Amelia.

With that Severus apparated away and at that moment the truck stopped and then April got out and then handed the turtles flannel blankets and Amelia a bag and a heavy sweater.

Amelia saw that it was clothes; Amelia was speechless as April went out of her way to get her clothes.

"April, thanks," said Amelia.

"Come on guys," said Casey. "Climb on."

With that the turtles, Splinter and Amelia climbed on the van and then they sped away out of New York City.

-0-0-0-0-

Very soon after hours of travel it started to get cold, the turtles covered themselves but it was still too cold.

"Man, it sucks being cold blooded," said Mikey his teeth shattering drawing his blanket closer around him.

"If I had my wand I could have made it a little bit warmer," said Amelia.

"But your extra wand got burned in that fire," said Raph. "Your original wand is still in the lair."

"I know," said Amelia. "Hey at least I don't have those obnoxious Lockhart books in my collection."

"I wish I was there when you pulled that prank on the guy," said Mikey. "That would have been shelltastic."

"Actually Lockhart still doesn't know who did it," said Amelia. "The ninjitsu skill actually pulled through… stupid cat made so much noise that I had to blend in the shadows on the ceiling."

"How is he Master Splinter," said Don looking as Master Splinter covered Leo.

"His body is broken, and I fear his soul as well," said Splinter.

"It's getting quite cold," said Amelia. "How are you holding up guys?"

"Pretty good, considering we're cold-blooded creatures," said Don.

"Nice," said Amelia. "I'll see if I could build a heater when we arrive at Casey's home, so you guys won't freeze to death."

"I'll help you too," said Don.

"Great," said Amelia.

-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived at a dilapidated house, April, Amelia and Casey quickly entered the house and set the fireplace ablaze and then the moment the room became warmer the turtles and Master Splinter entered they laid Leo on the couch that was right in front of the fire.

Meanwhile in the Foot tower, Oroku Saki was pacing back and forth his throne room. Hun looked rather confused with his Master's behavior and decided to slowly bring it up.

"Master, profits are up, business is booming, and the Turtles and that infernal girl have been destroyed," said Hun. "So why aren't we celebrating?"

Saki glared at Hun angrily before sitting down on a chair.

"Where are the bodies?" asked Saki angrily.

"Sir, that place blew to bits, burned all the way to the ground," said Hun. "So we can assume..."

Saki interrupted Hun by slamming his fist into a table in front of him.

"We can assume nothing!" thundered Saki. "My enemies thought of me destroyed in the past and this assumption cost them dearly. I can ill afford to make the same mistake. I must have proof of their demise before moving on to my other plans of operation."

"Hard, factual scientific data perhaps," said a pompous voice.

Saki looked up and saw Baxter Stockman wheeling into the room. Due to the fiasco with the Foot Tech Ninjas, Stockman had his entire body from the waist down removed by him for failing. A circular motorized device with wheels replaced his lower body, which had been removed at the hands of the Foot. Stockman also sported a neck brace and a metal hand, as Saki also removed his hand as part of Stockman's payment for failing him the last time.

"I did not summon you, Stockman," said Saki in a dangerous tone of voice.

"That was your first mistake," said Stockman pompously while holding up a complex piece of scientific equipment with his non-metal hand. "I can offer you proof of the demise of your enemies, this little piece of equipment will be the ticket. I can offer you detailed DNA analysis to see if anyone perished from the explosion at that warehouse."

"And I suppose you want something in exchange for this," said Saki calmly.

Stockman glared greedily at the exosuit the Foot fished out of the river.

"Only a simple exchange of goods and services," said Stockman. "I will give you the information and you can allow me full access to this fascinating artifact. A small glance of this artifact allowed me to create the Foot Tech Ninjas, no doubt full access would allow me to create technology undreamed of which could greatly benefit your organization."

Saki considered the proposal before responding.

"Deliver me the goods, Doctor Stockman, and you will be rewarded," said Saki. "Fail me and your next punishment will be your last."

Stockman gulped in horror before setting off to attempt to collect information of the demise of the Turtles and Potter. He must come back with something, or the Shredder would kill him for failing him once again.

-0-0-0-0-

For three days Leo was in the coma until at last Raph blew his top.

"Why isn't he waking up?" he asked.

"He is healing Raphael," said Splinter.

"Yeah, well wake up Leo," snapped Raph.

Suddenly Leo moaned and then the others waited for him to wake up and but he never did.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked April.

"It is said that the voices of your loved ones can bring lost souls back," said Splinter.

Donnie walked forward and then knelt beside his brother, and then placed his hand on Leo's plastron.

"Listen Leo, I know you can do this," said Don. "You were always there for us, remember the time you saved me from drowning? I made a toy car and it rained hard that night and there were all sorts of debris coming in."

-------------------------------------------------------_Flashback_---------------------------------------------------

_Leo and Don were outside in the Sewers, Don was showing off his new remote controlled toy car in which he made himself, but before he could turn the car it fell into the water._

"_Ohh," said Don._

"_Remember to tell me that you won't be behind the steering wheel when we learn how to drive Don," said Leo._

"_Aw, Leo," said Don. "Help me get the Car."_

"_Come on," said Leo. "You can make another one."_

_But Don wasn't listening he ran to the edge ahead of the car and then stretched for it but he was stretching too far that he fell in, Don was carried by the current. Don fell through and when he tried to climb out he found that his foot was caught on something and the water was coming up fast if he didn't get out he would drown._

"_Leo," cried Don frantic to free himself. "I'm stuck, help me out."_

_But the water climbed higher and it was on Don's hips and still climbing._

"_Leo," shouted Don. "Leo, Help please."_

_Suddenly the water covered him and Leo running to edge while avoiding the debris and slipping finally made it to the edge and then seeing his brother nowhere to be found he jumped into the water and then found his brother slightly unconscious, Leo swam to the log that was on Donnie's foot and then pulled with all his might until Don was free and then he carried his brother to the surface and into the Ledge that was already reachable and then they lay down together._

"_What you didn't get the car?" asked Don._

_Leo just rolled his eyes and then lay with his brother._

---------------------------------------------_End of Flashback_------------------------------------------------

"You really went through to me that day," said Don. "Always did, not only for me but for us."

Amelia nodded that she had felt the same way too, suddenly Leo moaned and then Don looked a bit hopeful but there was a little more color on him and that's what raised the spirits of Leo's siblings.

"Don, Let me try," said Mikey and Don stood up and then Mikey knelt beside Leo and then touched Leo's hand.

"Hey, dude," said Mikey. "Listen to me Leo, you can fight this. You let nothing stand in your way of anything, ever. Even when I was being slightly annoying to you when you were trying to perfect your katas that one time, you managed to keep at what you are doing and trust me, I remember."

-------------------------------------------------------_Flashback_-------------------------------------------------------

_Leo was doing his katas in one side of the rooms when Mikey passed though reading a comic as he passed by Leo went still standing on one foot arms a line on his shoulder length his face focused as he really tried to perfect his kata._

_Mikey stopped and then looked at his eldest brother and then he got an idea, he wanted to have a little fun with Leo, but first he had to shake him._

_At first he tried calling Leo's name a hundred times but Leo didn't move, so Mikey went to his room and then brought down an armful of things to try and shake Leo up, at first he blew the balloon and then he popped it with a pin but Leo didn't move, next he tried Party poppers, he then placed the funny glasses on Leo the one with the nose and the moustache and then showed Mikey a mirror, all of Mikey's little bag of Tricks didn't work so Mikey left to get something._

_Mikey arrived eating a large piece of onion once he finished it and then he burped the stench of the onions going into Leo's face but still he didn't move, Mikey sighed looked a bit put out that all his ideas didn't work._

"_Well, Leo if you can't be bothered by those things," said Mikey as he removed his nunchucks from the back of his shell and then started swinging it around. "Maybe you'll move with this."_

_Mikey sent his nunchunk flying to Leo but all the suddenly Leo dunked and then Grabbed the attacking nunchuck and then swiped at Mikey's legs and then Mikey fell on his shell and then Leo landed on top of him angry at having been bothered._

"_Was I bothering you Leo?" asked Mikey innocently._

---------------------------------------------------_End of Flashback_-----------------------------------------------

"I know you can do it once you set your mind to it," said Mikey. "So please wake up Leo."

Leo moaned and then a finger twitched but then stopped Amelia went closer, Mikey made some room for her and then took Leo's hand and then wiped Leo's hand on her eyes she was Crying, Leo's hand twitched some more.

"Leo, you have always been there for us," said Amelia. "It would hurt us that we couldn't do the same for you. Remember the time you helped my fight my claustrophobia?"

Raph gnashed his teeth in anger, Amelia had the fear of closed spaces once, they had to be between her all the way to the lair when they first brought Amelia to the lair and Amelia only stayed in the lair never going out because it was a really closed space.

----------------------------------------------------------_Flashback_--------------------------------------------------

((Note: the one that is not italic but underlines is the present Amelia talking to the comatose Leo))

_Amelia had stayed with them for a week when Splinter choose Amelia and Leo to help him scavenge for some things for the lair, at first Amelia though she could fight her fear of closed spaces, so she tried to step foot out of the sewer she felt the walls closed around her and then she rushed back in._

"_What is wrong my daughter?" asked Splinter._

"_Why don't you choose someone else Master Splinter," said Amelia._

"_Amelia, when you grow up you will need to find your way around these sewers," said Splinter. "Your brothers are already familiar with the way but you are not."_

"_I don't think I will be stepping out of this place forever," said Amelia._

"_Come here my Daughter," said Splinter offering his paw which Amelia took and then they headed out of the place after a few footsteps away Amelia felt the walls closing in and she stopped and then tried to let go of her father and Master Splinter turned around worried._

"_No, I can't do it," said Amelia. "The walls are moving against me."_

That was when you and Sensei found out I was afraid of closed spaces, I was being carried by Master Splinter until we finished our scavenging, you and Master Splinter tried all the things to help fight my fears.

"_Just a little to the left," said Leo._

"_Leo where are you bringing me?" asked Amelia her arms outstretched, a trial of trust in another person and this was also a way to conquer her fears she was a mile away from the front door and she had no idea._

"_Believe me," said Leo. "Now one more step forward, and stop."_

_Amelia took one stepped forward and then ripped her blindfold open and all at once the walls started to close on her Amelia, gave a piercing scream which caused Splinter to run to the door and see his daughter cowering on the wall crying her eyes out._

"_Amelia, Close your eyes, count to ten and think that it's just in your mind and it will be over soon," said Master Splinter._

"_Yeah, that's how I fought my fear of heights," said Leo._

"_You were afraid of something too?" asked Amelia._

"_Yeah, I was," said Leo. "But it's our only secret, the guys think I'm fearless, you must not live in fear."_

"_Actually you are kinda now," said Amelia._

_Leo went to her and then offered her his hand and Amelia took it the walls were still coming after her but Leo smiled at her._

"_Just follow what Master Splinter said and everything will be alright," said Leo._

_Amelia closed her eyes and then did that thinking the mantra and soon she felt her fear ebb away and then she opened her eyes and then gasped as the walls had stopped attacking and stayed put and then happy she went to her father who was smiling at her with pride._

"_Father I did it, I fought my fear," said Amelia._

"_I just knew you would," said splinter. "I am very proud of you."_

---------------------------------------------_End of Flashback_----------------------------------------------------

"Leo, was afraid of something?" asked Raph.

"Leonardo was afraid of Heights," said Splinter. "I helped Leonardo and he helped Amelia."

"Leo, You helped me a lot that time," said Amelia. "You can't give up on us, wake up Leo."

"Aw who need ya Leo," said Raph. "We can do just fine without ya, remember the time we played leader?"

---------------------------------------------------------_Flashback_-------------------------------------------------

_Raph and Leo were running in the Sewers, it was the game of Leader and Raph was the leader and Raph was elated with that, stopping in front of a keep out sign he started destroying the wood keeping them out._

"_What are you doing Raph?" asked Leo._

"_Hey, I'm the leader and I say that we go this way," said Raph._

"_Why do I feel that there are so many things that could go wrong?" asked Leo as he watched Raph open the way for them to enter._

_After Raph opened it Leo grabbed Raph, as he was about to get in._

"_Raph, we can't go there," said Leo._

"_You're not supposed to give the order, I'm the leader," said Raph with that he removed himself for his older brother's grasp and then entered the hole._

_Leo followed albeit halfheartedly only to keep an eye on Raph as he pressed on in the darkness the slow drip drip drip of the water counted like seconds telling time, which freaked Raph a bit but he pressed on, he didn't want to show his big brother that he was afraid about the sound of water dripping like seconds._

_Suddenly the end of the corridor the space widened and there was also light at the end of the tunnel and then they headed to the ending where a great big albino crocodile was sleeping._

"_Whoa can you believe the size of that thing?" asked Raph._

"_Raph let's go before you do something stupid," said Leo._

_But then Leo froze because the Crocodile woke up and then went to eat them, Raph jumped and then closed the mouth and then started dangling for his life as he rode the crocodile like a rodeo._

"_Might I make a suggestion?" asked Leo when Raph landed on the water._

"_No way," said Raph jumped onto the crocodile's mouth and then continued fighting it._

_Soon Leo got tired and then when Raph flew off Leo jumped onto the mouth, Raph grabbed hold of the top of the nostril and then pressed a part on the cheek and then the crocodile reared in pain and soon fell for the last time breathing._

"_Whoa, what did you do?" asked Raph to Leo as He Leo climbed down._

"_Easy, Master Splinter taught us pressure points last week," said Leo._

"_Oh," said Raph._

"_Let's go Raph," said Leo. "Let's go home before Master Splinter starts to look for us."_

_With that Leo started running with Raph protesting all then way._

-------------------------------------------------_End of Flashback_--------------------------------------------------

"Why did I have to tell that story," said Raph tears falling from his eyes, the others were shocked that the aggressive Raphael. "Jeez, why don't you wake up already and be our oh so fearless leader."

Splinter and Amelia touched each shoulder and Amelia gave a small smile.

"Raphael, you brother has heard you," said Splinter. "He has understood you."

Sure enough Leo was moving his hands and feet and then shaking his head, it looked like he was fighting an internal battle.

"My son listen to me," said Splinter. "I know that you are fighting an internal battle but listen to me you can fight this, it is like fighting your fear of heights…"

-----------------------------------------------------_Flashback_-------------------------------------------------------

_Leo and Splinter were scavenging around the sewers for something useful and then they had finished one level Splinter lead Leo to a ladder and he started climbing up but stopped when he looked back to see Leo hadn't moved._

"_Leonardo, come quickly we must slack your brothers are waiting at home," said Splinter._

_Leo gulped and then started to climb about three-fourths up Leo looked down and saw the bark abyss below, Splinter stopped and then looked at Leonardo._

"_Do not look down Leonardo," said Splinter. "And we must continue."_

_Leo nodded and then headed up but he accidentally dropped his bag and then Leo watched it fall and then he got scared._

"_No, No, I can't do it," cried Leo as he clung to the bars, Splinter carried Leo and then placed him on his back and then continued upward._

_Splinter decided to help Leo fight his fear of heights, at first he was told to do some of his katas on some of the bamboo blindfolded and as time passed the bamboos grew higher and Leo had no inkling that it was that high._

_After he was quite high that he almost reached the ceiling Leo stopped his kata and stood ready for some orders._

"_You may remove your blindfold now Leonardo," said Splinter observant there were safety nets everywhere._

_Leo removed his blindfold and then gasped and paled, he was from the ground, suddenly in his fright he tensed up and that's what caused him to wobble and then fall he landed on the safety net and then Splinter shock his head disappointed._

_And it came a time again that they were scavenging and then they went to the where the whirlpool was and then Master Splinter started climbing a small pipe, Leo was looking at the whirlpool with frightened eyes._

"_Why don't you go ahead Master Splinter," said Leo. "I'll just… um… wait for you here."_

_Splinter continued on until his weight was too much and then the pipe gave out and then next thing Splinter knew was that he was dangling over the whirlpool with only his Kimono, Splinter didn't move, as his kimono would tear._

"_Master Splinter," said Leo then without warning he jumped to the pipe and then he gasped as he could see how high he was and then only thing supporting them was a pipe that was slowly giving way._

_Leo closed his eyes as he inched closer to Splinter chanting "it's just a fear" and then when he opened his eyes he found he wasn't afraid anymore and then extended his hand and Splinter took it and with Leo's help fixed himself so he was sitting facing his son._

"_You have conquered your fear, Leonardo, I am very proud of you," said Splinter._

"_Thank you sensei," said Leo._

_But at that moment the pipe gave way and then Splinter reached into his robe and then removed a rope with a grappling hook attached to it and then he swung it, it caught on to a pipe, taking Leo they swung away as the pipe fell and then they landed safe. Leo was stunned at what happened and then smiled._

"_You could have gotten out without me helping," said Leo._

"_Ah, but then you would always be afraid," said Splinter. "You have shown more courage than you have ever known my son."_

----------------------------------------------------------------_End of Flashback_------------------------------------------

"As you can see through my tale, you must not live in fear my son, your brothers and sister needs you," Said Splinter. "Please wake up Leonardo, My son."

They held their breaths but as they counted the seconds, Amelia was pacing through the floor and it looked like she was going to burn through the wood.

After a half hour passed they started giving up and then they dropped their heads in defeat.

"Well, we tried," said Mikey.

"Ah, what's the use of it all," said Raph.

They were about to go do different things when they heard a moan and a…

"I must not leave in fear," said Leo causing Amelia and the others to turn to see Leo awake and smiling at them.

Amelia the youngest flew to her brother and then hugged him tight; Leo smiling hugged his sister.

"Never ever do that again," said Amelia. "I though I was going to loose one of my big brothers."

"I was almost lost, Mel," said Leo. "But you and the others brought me back."

"Well, for one thing, you have well Leo," said Amelia standing up as she let her brother's come nearer. "For when you are well we're going to kick shredder's butt."

"Mellie's right bro," said Raph. "I want you to get well so we can kick Shredder's butt out of this world."

Leo smiled at his family his siblings and his father he sighed contentedly and then he drifted into the resting sleep to gain his strength back. Meanwhile back in New York, Stockman was making his report to Saki he had just finished searching the place of the fire for anything mutant and female but found nothing, Stockman fearing for his life doctored the evidence to make Saki think they were dead.

"This is your evidence proving the demise of the Turtles and the girl?" said Saki incredulously holding up what appeared to him to be a red bandanna that Stockman made from the detached cloth that came from Raph's sai and a light blue tattered bandanna which belonged to Amelia that she used to tie her hair with. Saki read the name that was sown into the bandanna it was her name "Amelia Jane Potter" at least Saki now had a name for the pesky little ninja girl.

"No, that is merely a trophy of your great accomplishment. Consider it a gift. Here's the real proof," said Stockman, holding up his DNA Analysis invention, showing all the data he doctored to trick the Shredder. "Conclusive DNA evidence, both mutated and human, which can only draw one conclusion."

"The Turtles and the Potter girl perished in the explosion," said Saki looking happy. "Excellent work, Stockman."

"Now as for my reward..." started Stockman with a greedy glint in his one eye, as he was all cybrog.

"I will have a group of Foot technicians deliver it to your laboratory tomorrow morning," said Saki. "Now if you excuse me I have other pressing matters to deal with."

Saki walked off as Stockman watched him leave. After Saki had gone, no one was on that level of the Foot Skyscraper Headquarters but Stockman.

"The fool bought it, he swallowed my bait," said Stockman. "With the artifact at my hands, I will create the means in which to destroy him. He will rue the day he ever thought Doctor Baxter Stockman was a mere subordinate. Shredder will pay for his mocking of my genius. When the time is right, I will use the technology I create to destroy the Shredder myself."

With no one else nearby, Stockman decided to rehearse his evil supervillian laugh. Stockman began to make plans for his revenge for all the punishment Shredder inflicted on him.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	21. Monster Hunter

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-one: Monster Hunter

Christmas had come and Gone, The Hamato family received new weapons than the dented ones they kept after they have, Amelia's and Raph' sai was a little bit bent when they have removed the cover when they had escaped and Donnie's Bo had chips missing from his Bo and Mikey needed a new pair because one of his chains in his nunchucks was broken, and Leo needed new katanas.

The turtles have now gotten used to the weather and they were all training except for Mikey, he had disappeared somewhere. They were testing their new weapons and finding it satisfactory, they were getting ready to fight this big battle, they were mad at the shredder's dishonor.

Casey was outside as April had shooed him out for messing up the floor wit snow that had gotten stuck on his boots.

"Dude where have you been?" asked Casey. "We have been searching for you."

"Dude, I was just taking a stroll," said Mikey.

"A stroll? In daylight?" asked Casey.

"Duh," said Mikey thinking that Casey was a bonehead. "You know walking in the nature enjoying the sunlight and stuff."

"Duh, I know what a stroll is," said Casey. "I just hope no one saw you."

"Well, there was this guy who set his pitbull at me," said Mikey.

"Did anyone else see where you were headed?" asked Casey.

"No I managed to escape without being seen, thank you ninjitsu," said Mikey.

"There you are Mikey, you almost missed training," said Donnie.

"I could train with him if you want," said Amelia.

"And me as well," said Leo.

"Sure, I'll train with you guys," said Mikey agreeing to train for the first time and they went to the outside Dojo and then Amelia, Leo and Mikey started their extensive training.

-0-0-0-0-

Three days past and they were relaxing from days of training, Don was doing something to the TV, with Mikey complaining about it all the time, Raph was on his weights and Leo and Master Splinter were meditating, April and Casey were in the kitchen Casey eating and April cooking.

Suddenly they all heard a van stop and they all looked up and then the turtles and Splinter went to ninja mode and hid, Amelia pulled her body coat on her to hide her sais and went out where April had joined Casey in shooing her out of the property.

"You're Dr. Finn," said Amelia going to her and shook the Doctor's hand.

"That's right and you are," said Dr. Finn.

"She's my niece come to experience what snow is like," said April.

"Hi," said Amelia then faced April. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have reports of green monsters were sighted in the area," said Dr. Finn.

Amelia looked at Finn like she was crazy, She knew Dr. Finn ran a show called "Monster Hunter" and that she was eccentric, but these green monsters were not monsters but her family.

"There are no monsters in these parts," said Casey.

"Fine then I'll show you the tape," Said Finn. "Parker, show them the tape."

Parker who was filming everything was shocked to see Amelia Potter out here. He himself was a wizard and keeping an eye on the "monsters" Dr. Finn catches, he was actually working for the Ministry.

"Miss Potter, what are you doing here?" asked Parker quietly as he played the tape while watching Amelia's expression. He watched it turn from alarm to worry and then anger, he watched as she looked at the house and then she took off bolting to the door and then slamming it shut.

"What's happening?" asked Don.

"Dr. Finn's outside and she has a tape of Mikey walking in the woods," said Amelia.

"We have to get that tape," said Leo. "If not then the shredder will know we are still alive and we are not at an advantage."

"I agree," said Don. "But how are we going to get "Parker" out of that Van?"

"Leave that to me," said Amelia as she took a bottle of Chloroform and a hanky and putting a few drops into it.

Amelia snuck into the van and hid behind it and then she started knocking and then the door opened and then Parker opened it and saw Amelia, looking around he looked back and fourth and then let her enter.

"What can I do for you Miss potter?" asked Parker removing his wand and then making the room warmer.

"Oh, you're a wizard well that's good," said Amelia pocketing the chloroform soaked hanky. "For a while I thought I might have to make you unconscious."

"Whatever for?" Parker asked. "You were going to assault a ministry Employee."

"Oh, the ministry of magic," said Amelia. "Well I'll have to take that tape and leave."

"You know I won't give it without a fight," said Parker giving her the tape and then Conjuring ropes tying himself into his seat. "I think you better go now and say hello to your turtle family and your rat master for me."

Amelia froze and then looked at Parker.

"How did you?" asked Amelia.

"I can read memories, its called Clemency," said Parker. "Go hurry, Dr. Finn is coming."

"Keep it a secret will you?" she asked.

"Of course," said Parker. "Now go."

Amelia rushed and then when she reached behind the house Amelia looked at the tape and then pulled the roll and then completely removed it and then threw it at the trash and then entered.

"There, I hope she leaves," said Amelia. "What a surprise, Parker knew me as a potter twin."

"You mean he's like you?" asked Mikey.

"Yes," said Amelia. "She'll be gone by midnight."

-0-0-0-0-

But Dr. Finn still stayed, she was mad that she lost her only evidence of the green monster and she was mad, then she decided that she won't stop until she had caught a monster no ones was going to stop her show from going primetime.

"Parker get those bots and scour the place we're going to catch a monster," said Dr. Finn.

Up on the tree, Amelia, Don and Mikey were trying to listen, but they had a hard time because Mikey was munching on pistachios.

"So what did she say?" asked Mikey.

"Well, we would be able to hear if there weren't someone munching on our ears," said Don as Amelia slapped her own forehead.

"I don't like it," said Amelia. "I may have to talk to Parker again."

"You do that," said Don. "While Mikey and I try to sabotage her equipment."

"Good do that," said Amelia and they all jumped down.

Amelia knocked on the van and then Parker opened it.

"What is she doing?" asked Amelia.

"I thought you were trained to do that," said Parker.

"Well, We had a little complication," said Amelia. "Can you please help me send her away?"

"I can try my best," said Parker. "But it is extremely hard once she sets her mind to it."

"You telling me," said Amelia suddenly the van beeped. "What's that?"

"Someone's in the trap," said Parker and then he craned the internal video and then groaned. "two of your brothers are inside the trap."

Amelia looked and then gasped Don and Mikey were in the trap, Mikey she would understand, but Don she would never have thought it.

"Is that…" Amelia asked as she watched some hissing from the cylinder.

"Liquid nitrogen, yes it is," said Parker.

"We must free them," said Amelia. "They're cold-blooded, they'll freeze in seconds."

Looking at the shivering bodies, Don and Mikey couldn't move.

"D… Donnie, you… you're th…the br…brainiac, get… us… out of… here," said Mikey.

Suddenly the sound system blared.

"Mikey, Don, We'll have you out in a giffy," said Amelia.

"We can't get out," said Parker on the control panel. "The gamming mechanism won't work."

"Don, there's the container if liquid nitrogen on the door, see if you can make the hiss hit the door," said Amelia.

"W…w…will... t…try," said Don as he removed his bow from his back and then wedged it on the canister and then pulled so the nozzle was on the door, Amelia rushed and was soon at the back and then she kicked the door so it bended backwards and then fell down, Mikey and Don rushed out and Parker was with them he shot a warming spell at them and they went better.

"That's only temporary," said Parker. "Go get them warm."

"Erm, thanks dude," said Mikey.

"Come on, let's get inside," said Amelia. "How did you get in there anyhow?"

"Mikey, entered it and I followed him to say that this was a trap then the door slammed in on us and then the liquid nitrogen started hissing out and then you saved us," said Don.

"Yeah, well, you're my brothers," said Amelia. "How could I not save you guys?"

They entered and then Amelia wrapped her brothers in towels while Raph and Leo entered the room their arm's crossed and then Leo disappeared Into the kitchen and then Raph followed bringing two basins and then placed it on their feet, a few minutes later Leo and April arrived and then poured the hot water on the basins and then Don and Mikey drew their towels closer.

"We have to get her out of here," said Leo irritated. "There'll be more harm in this family."

"I agree," said Raph.

"I know, I have an idea," said Mikey.

"Knowing Mikey, it's going to be nonsense," said Raph.

"Ha ha, very funny Raph," said Mikey. "I was thinking that we should scare the heck out of her."

"Good idea, but how could we show our faces without the cameras seeing us," said Don.

"Maybe we could wear costumes or something," said Mikey.

"Oh, yeah, Mikey and then what act like clowns?" asked Raph.

"No, what Mikey said can be," said Leo. "If she wants green monsters we'll give her green monsters."

-0-0-0-0-

It was early morning when six people covered in leaves left the house and then headed to the woods those six people were Casey, Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey and Amelia.

They crept slowly when they got near the doctor but then Casey stepped on a twig causing it to snap and their plan of surprise attack gone in a flash.

"Nice going case," said Raph.

At that moment the round flying cameras appeared and then started to film them, Leo jumped up and then sliced them and they fell down broken.

"Come on, we don't have much time," said Leo as he sheathed his katana.

Mikey suddenly jumped to the doctor who fired at Mikey but Amelia threw a shuriken at it as it was a net it cut the net in half and then it went past Mikey safely and then Mikey landed behind a bush.

"Goongala," shouted Casey but Dr. Finn fired her net gun and then it enveloped Casey and then he fell down trapped.

"Yes, I've caught one," said Dr. Finn in triumph. "Now with this monster my show can make prime time."

But suddenly two more green men jumped in and they both landed beside Casey, and then they carried Casey and then disappeared into the bushes, Don and Raph followed jumping on branches and then landed when they met Mikey who was eating a bag of chips and sitting in the log.

"What took you so looooooooh," said Mikey when he saw Casey.

"Can you let me out of here," said Casey. Amelia bent down and removed a sai and then she cut the net in half and then she joined her brother in the immediate meeting.

"Well that was a waste," said Amelia as they removed their costumes...

"She'll be renewing her search to the green monster," said Raph. "I knew Mikey's ideas were never good."

"Hey did I hear anyone giving any ideas?" said Mikey.

"That's normally Don's department as well as Amelia's," said Raph.

"Well, I don't see…" started Mikey but was cut off when he saw something behind Donatello and he pointed at it. "Uh, guys, gr… gr… green… mo…mo… monster."

"Mikey there are no such things as…" said Don but was then cut off when he felt an air behind his neck and a snort, Don turned around and was face to face with….

"The Green monster," said Don in disbelief. "It's real."

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," said Casey.

"Is it friendly?" asked Leo.

"How would we know," said Raph his sais out.

"Do you want to have a snack?" asked Mikey showing the monster his bag of chips.

The monster approached and then Mikey placed a chip on his hand and then extended it to the monster who ate from it and then Mikey petted it and then they also approached it and laid their hands on it

But it was short-lived though as the crazy doctor's cameras rushed through the den and then centered on the poor monster and then the cameras started blasting on the poor monster with tazers who started running away in fear, Leo and Amelia pulled out a Katana and then jumped and slashed at the cameras and they fell onto the ground in two then exploded.

"We have to go after it," said Leo as he started running ahead as two of those cameras ran after the monster. "We can't let that crazy Doctor get that monster."

"Who knows what she would do," said Don running after Leo and so did Amelia, Raph, Mikey and Casey.

"Hey wait up," shouted Casey as he chased after the others.

They reached back to see the monster enter the van and then watched balefully in the shadows as the door slammed down on the monster and they heard the monster roar balefully and then the doctor walked in sight and then peered into the back of her van.

"I have done it I have caught a monster, Now my show will really be in prime time," said Dr. Finn.

"Not if we have anything to say," said Leo. "She'll be hunting us next, when she hears about us."

"I agree," said Amelia. "And maybe witches and wizards yet, I would like to see her catch Gilderoy Lockhart for starters."

"Enough, We have to plan something," said Don. "Dr. Finn's show airs at 10:30am if she's going to do it live."

"Hmm, I may have the solution to your answer," said Amelia as she looked at Casey, Don followed her gaze and then the two siblings looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey, what are you two lookin' at me for?" asked Casey totally clueless and then four sets of hands descended on him.

-0-0-0-0-

At about 10:30am, Amelia and April went outside and then Amelia joined the others passers by who were interested in the catch, the news spread fast about Dr Finn's catch and they were intrigued, all except for Amelia who looked Smug at something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Dr. Finn as she started her speech on a makeshift stage. "Monsters, Ghosts, ghouls, Witches and Wizards do exist, for years they have stayed hidden from us, but time and time again Man, have tried to show that Magic is evil, but it is not, it should be studied scientifically, to know how Magic can be reproduced, imagine a place that has magic, there will no longer be sickness, depravation, all you need will be in an utterance of a spell."

"Do you believe this, not all things can be used by magic," muttered Amelia. "I've learned to handle myself non-magic way, thank you very much."

Amelia tuned off the rest of the speech as she leaned on the tree playing with a stick that was the length of a sai, twirling it casually in her fingers.

"And now to prove to the human race that there is monsters, Parker open the windows to the back van," said Dr. Finn.

Amelia and the others leaned forward as the windows opened and then Amelia gave a small smile knowing what was going to happen.

'_Any time now, case_,' thought Amelia as the window opened and then…

"hey, what's the big idea?" said Casey's voice. "Crazy woman chased me all night, all I did was taking a stroll to enjoy nature next thing I know I'm being chased here by this stupid dog, how would you like spendin' the night here?"

The rest of the people laughed and then Amelia crossed her arms in satisfaction, after Donnie and her talked about the plan, they went to Parker who agreed to switch them, and now she took a look at the bushes and then watched as her brothers and the Green man was there, the green man turned around and then Amelia's eyes widened when she saw that the Green man was actually a Green "Woman" as two more slightly smaller green men approach her and then Amelia and the siblings watched as they went away.

"Well, that's all folks," said Amelia as she walked away her hands on the back of her neck as the reporters started to jeer at Dr. Finn who did not know what really happened.

"I tell you it was real," I saw it on my own two eyes," said Dr. Finn.

"Your eyes," said one reporter. "Maybe you saw nothin' just a trick on the dark."

"But I tell you, I really saw…" said Dr. Finn but she stopped as she watched people starting to leave, her dream of having her show prime time ripped away from her. "Nooo, my dream, no…"

Dr. Finn. Landed on her knees, and then Parker who was brandishing his wand was tapping his wand.

"Dr. Finn, you are under arrest for the strict Code of Magic, which is punishable on a life sentence of Azkaban," said Parker and then he took the Doctor's arm and then with a crack disapparated away.

Amelia entered the house and then Master Splinter stopped Amelia.

"Amelia, it is time for us to go back," said Master Splinter. "It is time for you to go back to school."

"But sensei my stuff got burnt in the fire," said Amelia.

"Ah, but not your school things in the lair," said Master Splinter.

"I see Sensei, it is time for us to see if the Foot has left the sewers," said Amelia.

"I agree," said Leo as he approached he was still in his bandages on but that certainly didn't hinder him. "When I am finally better we will go and pay the shredder a short visit."

"It's so going to be ninja time," said Amelia.

"Hey, cool catch phrase," said Mikey. "It's ninja time…"

"That I can live with," said Donatello. "It's better than cowabunga in that sense."

"Don, always thinkin' about anything," said Raph. "Well that's what you get when you have a turtle with an IQ of 654."

"Well, I can rest until I arrive at Hogwarts," said Amelia. "The tension is building up I haven't found the culprit and that chamber of secrets."

"You will find the answer when it comes to you my daughter," said Splinter. "The answer will come when you least expect it."

"I understand sensei," said Amelia. "Yet I do feel uneasy, it maybe because of Harry, he seems eager t help sensei but he doesn't know what he is up to."

"That cannot be helped; a ninja must adapt to anything fate flings his/her way, you must be persistent, calm, be like the water in the river, calm, serene, strong, it always finds a way around mountains and anything in its path, it adapts to constant change, as it wears down the defenses and energies of the mountains and passes through, a ninja must be in this way, my daughter, you must adapt to change if this happens, never stick to your plans, there is always change," said Splinter.

"I understand sensei, but I really hate it if Harry is forced into this," said Amelia.

"When it comes to that, you will know what to do," said Splinter. "Come we must tell April and Casey that we must return to New York."

With that Splinter and the turtles went to look for Casey and April to tell them it was time for them to return to New York city…

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Sorry for the super late update, my computer crashed and I had to do a Major retyping, it turned out a bit better...

ElegantEighteenGurl


	22. Return To Hogwarts

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-two: Return to Hogwarts

The few weeks have been hectic, they were now on the road heading to the city Leo was pacing around and it was getting into them, especially Raph.

"Geez Leo, can you sit down, you're giving me a headache," said Raph.

"How can I sit down not when The Shredder is loose," said Leo.

"We cannot fight him yet," said Amelia. "Not without you getting better Leo."

"Yeah," said Don. "We fight as a family, Leo, and family is one of our strong points."

"Your brother is right, Leonardo," Said Splinter. "Your strongest point is family. Never forget it."

"Yes, Sensei," said Leo and then he went and then sat with his family.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and the others arrived in New York City at about 10:30pm at night, Don pried the manhole cover off and then one by one the Hamato family jumped in, first was Amelia, then Leo, Mikey, Raph, Splinter and finally Don.

They crept silently through the sewers, their weapons out, Amelia and the Turtles were uneasy as the sewers looked a bit empty, and alone.

"Is there something wrong with this picture?" asked Mikey.

"Shh," said Leo. "And yes, it seemed to be empty."

"Yes, but we cannot be lax in our vigilant," said Splinter. "Be alert."

They stopped into a wall and then Don pulled on a pipe causing a keyboard to pop out, Amelia typed into the keyboard and then took a step back and then the door to their lair opened up towards them.

"Dudes," said Mikey gasping. "The opening to the lair is awesome."

"Thanks to Amelia and I," said Donnie. "Amelia is as smart as me."

"Children, scout the sewer for any foot ninja," said Splinter. "If you encounter trouble, don't hesitate to take care of them."

"Yes, Sensei," said Splinter's children in unison and then they exited the lair while Master Splinter entered his room and then knelt down and then started on meditating on his children safety.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and the others scouted the sewer in the shadows so far they didn't see any foot ninja anywhere.

"This is strange they never stopped looking for us before," said Raph.

"Its official, the Shredder thinks we are dead," said Amelia.

"Which gives us the advantage of a surprise attack," said Don. "Amelia we could hack into the Foot headquarters mainframe and…"

"No," said Amelia. "We cannot attack now, we are still recovering and we can attack when we are ready."

"Well, we can be ready anytime, just give us some of Professor Snape's magical healing potion and we are ready," said Mikey.

"I have a better idea," said Leo. "Let's stay hidden here for a few months, until after Amelia attends Hogwarts, which will leave the Shredder a bit lax on his defenses and will have no idea when we will attack."

"That's sound cool," said Amelia.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that too," said Raph.

"I concede," said Don. "This is a great idea."

"It'll be the greatest fight on our advantage," said Mikey.

"Yeah, after I arrive from school," said Amelia. "But hey that's just a few months left… still having to worry about the Chamber of secrets thing... and Harry's involvement still worries me."

"Cheer up, dude," said Mikey. "You will be able to save Harry, no matter what… you did it before and you can do it again… you're ninja remember."

"Yes, I know Mikey," said Amelia. "But let's continue on, we haven't checked the entire sewer yet."

"Let's go," said Leo as he started running with the others following behind him.

-0-0-0-0-

An hour later at around midnight, Amelia and the turtles entered the lair and Splinter looked up at them inquiringly.

"No foot ninja here, sensei," said Leo. "They have left the sewers."

"That is good news, my son," said Splinter. "Come we must rest, there is much work to do, like replenishing our food."

Now that Amelia was old enough to buy food on her own being twelve, she could buy healthy food, by changing her Galleons into American Money.

"Our food is weeks stale," said Amelia. "I'll need to buy some the moment I get up."

"Understood," said Leo. "We'll accompany you of course."

"That's nice," said Amelia. "We'll need a lot of healthy food for us to recuperate as well as Pizza dough to make Pizza."

"Do you mean Vegetables," said Mikey.

"What do you think, we need to eat greenies, Michelangelo, to keep up our strength," said Amelia.

"Fine, I'll just eat a few greenies," said Mikey.

"That's the turtle," said Raph. "I'll eat a few Greenies too if we are to destroy Shredder."

"Great," said Amelia. "Then that's settled, greenies, and a few more, tomorrow… As for me, I'm hitting the hay, goodnight."

Amelia jumped to her room and then removed the cloth that was tied to the opening and then it furled down to cover the hole and then Amelia dressed into her Pajamas and then fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day was Hectic, Leo and the others set up in cleaning the dust from their home, and after wards dressed in long cloaks and hats they all entered the grocery mall, and they entered, Amelia went to get the cart then went to the aisle looking around.

She went and then placed a few Vegetables, food, Bags of chips, Ice cream, and a few frozen pizzas, and other stuff on the cart and then went to pay, she had a little trouble with the cashier but when the cashier talked to Master Splinter through Amelia's Shellcell, telling her that he allowed his daughter to learn how to do the grocery alone and then Amelia went to pay for everything on cash.

Then pushing the cart to the alley, the turtles wearing trench coats and hats took a few bags each and then Amelia returned the cart and then carried the bags and then entered the sewers going home with food and stuff, when she entered she found that Severus was there.

"You have to get to school early, to do the back to school Slytherin count," said Severus. "By the way, Hermione's in the school clinic."

"What, why?" Amelia asked.

"She took Polyjuice Potion," said Severus. "But Polyjuice Potion cannot be taken with animal hair; it's only applicable only to humans."

"Why would Hermione take that potion?" asked Amelia.

"Turns out that they started brewing the potion behind your back," said Severus. "Knowing that you were the Slytherin Guardian, they didn't want to bother you."

"Yes, I see," said Amelia. "But Harry could have asked me anyway."

"Precisely, than brewing an illegal potion, I wonder how they were able to get to my stores," said Severus.

"So when do you need me in school?" asked Amelia.

"As soon as this place is fixed up," said Severus, "I'm leaving here a portkey, which will lead you to the Hogwarts gates."

"I understand," said Amelia. "I'll be there in a few days hopefully."

"Very well," said Severus standing up and then headed to the door. "See you soon Miss Potter."

With that he exited the lair and then with a crack on the air disapparated away.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia entered the school happily and then headed to her room and then after packing up, exited to the main hall where they were all heaving dinner.

"Amelia," said Harry standing up and then going to his sister. "How was your Christmas?"

"A bit interesting," said Amelia. "What about you?"

"Well, nothing much happened," said Harry. "There weren't any attacks yet."

"At least, at the moment," said Amelia. "So tell me where's Hermione?"

"She's in the infirmary," said Harry. "We'll tell you later."

Amelia nodded and then sat down with her brother, and had her dinner, and then Harry told all that has happened to them in school, also telling Amelia that it wasn't Draco who was the heir of Slytherin.

Next week classes started again and then Amelia fell into pattern of the busy school girl. One day, Amelia, Harry and Ron visited Hermione in the clinic.

"Hey, Hermione, how are you?" asked Amelia.

"Fine," said Hermione. "Where are my assignments?"

"Same old Hermione," said Harry placing her assignments and then Ron noticed something peeking from Hermione's pillow, taking it out he looked at Hermione.

"Hope you get better, from Gilderoy Lockhart," read Ron aloud. "You sleep with this under your pillow."

"Hey, he's not that bad," said Hermione.

"I dunno," said Amelia. "I wouldn't try to idolize him too much."

"So, it's you too," said Hermione.

Amelia just kept her mouth shut and then they continued with the visit until Madame Promfrey shooed them away.

"She sleeps with that card under her pillow," said Ron. "Could she get any worse?"

"You guys better head to your common rooms, its almost time for the roll call," said Amelia then suddenly her feet landed on a puddle, looking down she saw that the whole corridor was flooded.

"Something's up with Myrtle," said Harry. "Let's go look."

With that Ron and Harry entered the girl's bathroom followed by Amelia, suddenly she saw the ghost look at them.

"So you have come back to throw something else at me?" inquired Myrtle haughtily."

"I think you mixed us with the wrong person Myrtle," said Harry. "What happened?"

"Well, I was in my cubicle minding my own business, thinking about death when something went past through me," said Myrtle.

Amelia went over and then started to look, it was an odd place to throw away stuff, Amelia looked all over and then found something partially hidden behind the sink, and removing it she saw that it was a diary of some sort. Turning the diary around, she saw a name.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Amelia read out loud.

"Who is this Tom Marvolo Riddle?" asked Harry.

"Slytherin Headboy and Prefect," said Amelia in a matter of fact tone. "I see the headboy and girl badges in the Slytherin Common room every night, so I tend to notice things."

"So what's his diary doing all the way back here?" asked Harry.

"I think we may have to show this to the headmaster or Professor Snape," said Amelia.

"Why?" asked Harry. "And not solve this case?"

"This may be way over our heads," said Amelia. "This case may be dangerous."

"As if you haven't solved cases before," said Harry.

"You called on our first," said Amelia. "Besides, I told you what happened... Besides I was with my big brothers at those times."

"And you are not my older sister," said Harry.

"By… a few minutes only," said Amelia.

"Well, Let's keep it for a few weeks, if nothing happens then we can give it Snape," said Harry putting it in his bag.

"Only for a few weeks," said Amelia sighing and then motioned them to head to their common room and then headed for the Slytherin common room to do the count and then headed to her room, to do her assignments before she went to patrol the school.

-0-0-0-0-

The weeks were hectic for Amelia, twice she fell asleep in class, due to her patrolling, training, studying and much more and then had to do a couple of longer essays, and she recovered her rest during History of Magic.

The weeks went on, Harry was still obsessing over the diary, and would now bring it everywhere, one day they were in the Gryffindor Common room, Hermione was with them, and she was studying the diary, Amelia was there in the couch enjoying what few free time she had, before going to do her Slytherin Guardian duties.

"So what have you found out about Riddle," said Hermione.

"Well, he was headboy fifty years ago," said Amelia. "He won a special award on something but why he was given the award was never mentioned."

"Fifty years ago? You're sure?" said Hermione.

"Coming from a Slytherin Guardian," said Amelia. "Yes, it was fifty years ago, I read the date on the badge, in the Slytherin common room."

"Don't you remember what Malfoy told you? The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened was…" said Hermione turning to Harry.

"Fifty years ago! That means…" said Harry as it dawned on him.

"Tom Riddle was here, at Hogwarts, when it happened," said Hermione. "What if he wrote about what he saw? It's possible he knew where the Chamber was, how to open it, even what sort of creature lives in it. If so, whoever's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want a diary like this lying around, would they?"

'_Which is exactly my point, I do not like that Diary one bit_,' thought Amelia taking the diary and then opening it, to see. "There's nothing written in this diary it's totally empty."

"It might be invisible ink," said Hermione taking out her wand and then tapping the diary three times. "Aparecium!"

But nothing happened and then Amelia had a wild idea, taking a pencil from and the diary, she started shading the pages it.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"If something was erased then the shading the paper with a pencil can show what was written in this paper before it was erased," said Amelia. "I always carry pencils with me, as I do help Don with his inventions."

But then something happened and then they looked at one another startled, the pencil marks disappeared into the paper and then Amelia pulled out her ink and quill and then dipped it and then let a drop fall, it too entered.

Dipping her quill into the ink she decided to write… **My name is Judy Benson**.

"Judy Benson? What kind of name is that?" asked Harry.

"It's all I could think of the moment," said Amelia.

But Ron shushed them up as there were words appearing, and they didn't write that… **Hello, Judy Benson, My Name is Tom Riddle**.

"Now, that is not what I expected," said Amelia. "A diary that writes back? It's black magic."

"Ask him if he knows anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" prompted Harry.

Sighing knowing full well she was going to regret it dipped her Quill into and then started writing… **Do you know anything about the Chambers of Secrets?**

The answer was a Quick… **Yes**…

Amelia looked at her twin and then started writing again… **can you tell, my friends and I all that you know?**

But the answer was a bit startling… **No, but I can show you all.**

"Show us all?" asked Ron. "What does he mean show us all?"

But his question was answered then the diary moved by itself and then they all saw that it stopped on "June 13".

"June 13," said Amelia out loud.

Suddenly coming from the book a bright light and then next thing they felt was that they were being pulled into the book, and they were falling, Amelia landed on her feet and but the others weren't so lucky they all landed on the floor.

"Where the shell are we?" asked Amelia.

"I dunno but we are still at Hogwarts," said Hermione looking at the corridor of Hogwarts, suddenly Amelia pushed the others into the wall as a sixteen year old boy walked into the scene.

Amelia studied the boy, he had the Slytherin Prefect badge on him, and he had an air of Aristocratic on him, and he was heading for the entrance hall as the Teachers exited from it talking furiously.

"He must be Tom Riddle," said Harry. "We are in his memory."

"Most likely," said Amelia.

Amelia nudged at them as they watched a couple of Mediwizards walk past them with a stretcher, a hand fell out a hand of a woman, Amelia knew from the color that she was dead.

"That must be the girl who died," said Harry looking at the stretcher.

"What gave it away," sneered Amelia. "The fact that she's not moving or her face is covered?"

Harry was about to answer Amelia when…

"Riddle," said a voice and they turn to see a fifty years younger Albus Dumbledore looking at the Student.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Tom.

"It's not wise to be wondering around this late, Tom," said Albus looking calculating at Tom.

"Yes, Professor," said Tom. "I suppose… I… I just wanted to see for myself if…"

Tom looked at the stretcher of the dead Woman and Amelia went closer and then watched as the Mediwizards lifted the blanket.

"Wait, that's…" said Amelia but she was cut off with a shush from Harry and the rest who were listening to Tom and Albus speak.

"…The rumors were true," finished Tom looking at the dead body.

Albus bowed his head in sadness and then looked at Tom.

"I'm afraid they are, Tom," said Albus.

"About the school as well?" asked Tom. "They wouldn't really close Hogwarts would they Professor?"

"Headmaster Dippet may have no choice in the matter, I'm afraid," said Albus.

"Sir? If it all stopped," said Tom looking pleadingly at Albus. "If the person responsible was caught…"

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom?" asked Albus immediately.

There was a long silence much too long for Amelia's liking, she studied Tom and watched his eyes as it roamed around, all at once she knew he was lying…

"No, sir, nothing," said Tom finally.

Albus studied Tom for a moment and then nodded to the student.

"Very well," said Albus. "Hurry along."

With that Albus left the scene and then Amelia looked at Tom and then followed Harry and the others as they followed Tom.

"He could be lying you know," said Amelia casually.

"Well, we can only find out," said Harry.

They followed Riddle until he stopped at a door, Amelia looked to see Riddle remove his wand and sneak in through the door, and the next thing they saw was a giant student.

"C'mon Aragog," said the Student. "Gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… in the box…"

Riddle entered the room his wand drawn and then the student slammed the door of the crate shut.

"Hello, Hagrid," said Riddle.

"That's Hagrid," said Hermione.

"I guess so," said Amelia.

They watched as Riddle raised his wand higher his wand pointed at the crate.

"It's time for you to be brought in Hagrid, you and your pet," said Riddle.

"I can tell yeh he didn't do it," said Hagrid. "He 'ever 'eft the box in 'is 'nt're life."

"You can tell that to the parents of the girl you killed Hagrid," said Riddle. "So for I'm taking it."

With that Riddle lounged at the crate and Hagrid blocked him and a struggle ensured and at that moment the crate opened and then Amelia saw that it was a large spider that crawled out, Amelia looked at the thing as it crawled away, Riddle and Hagrid had stopped fighting, Riddle had went for his wand and then started firing at the spider.

Amelia shook her head and then turned around and the next thing she knew was that they were thrown out of the diary… **Well, you now what happened, the Culprit who opened the Chamber is caught; it might be his child or something…**

Amelia dipped her Quill and then started writing… **Thanks for showing us; we are at least one step closer in finding the culprit…**

**Well, I hope you have the best of luck… Judy Benson and friends…**

With that Amelia closed the book and then looked at them.

"I don't believe it, it was Hagrid that opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago," said Ron.

"We might just as well talk to him when we have the time," said Amelia. "I have to go and do the roll call."

"Yeah," said the Gryffindor Guardian. "You might be late for your precious Slytherins, Miss Potter."

Some of the Gryffindors had resented the idea that a Gryffindor was protecting the Slytherins... and they somehow knew that Amelia and Professor Snape were acquaintances.

"I will be going," said Amelia as she exited the Gryffindor Common Room and then headed to the Slytherin.

"Mudblood," said Amelia on the opening of the Slytherin Common room as usual the Slytherins were in their age group the moment she entered, the Slytherins were always like that, the faster Amelia could get through with the counting the faster she would leave, after Amelia left she went to her room and then called Don.

"Let me guess you found something on the Case of the Chamber of Secrets," said Don.

"Yes, several," said Amelia. "There was a girl that died, and that girl looked a lot like Moaning Myrtle, the ghost in the abandoned Girl's bathroom."

Then Amelia went to tell what had happened and then Don looked contemplating at Amelia.

"A diary that answers back and lies is certainly evil," said Don. "You better get the diary and give it to Severus as soon as you can, nothing good ever comes out of those things."

"I understand you, Bro," said Amelia. "I'll talk to Harry; they are convinced that it was Hagrid that had done it."

"Well, you have to be careful, this Tom riddle might be a tricky one," said Don.

"I will," said Amelia. "How's Leo?"

"He's still practicing," said Don."He's preparing himself for the fight with the shredder."

"As am I," said Amelia.

"We heard," said Leo going into the scene. "We heard form Severus how you almost trashed his office."

"You heard about that?" said Amelia.

During one of her training sessions in Severus' office, she was super concentrated on her training that she went overboard and then it was only when Severus stunned her was when she found that Severus' office was trashed, Severus taught her the reparo spell and Amelia helped fix Severus office, so now she was training in the newly acquired dojo in her private room.

"Yes, we heard about that," said Leo.

"Yeah, well, don't over tax your body we need you well fort the fight with the Shredder," said Amelia.

"Well, you too," said Leo. "We need you to be ready for the fight with the shredder… I heard from Severus you have been sleeping in class."

"Yeah, well, busy you know," said Amelia. "School stuff, training and guardian duties… it's tiring to be up all night."

"Well, you're too young to be pulling off all nighters," said Don. "The only time I allowed you is when you could sleep the day away."

"I understand," said Amelia. "Tomorrow is Saturday; I can have the whole day of sleep tomorrow."

"You better," said Leo. "I do not want you to fall asleep when we fight… get as many sleep as possible, but not during your class."

"Sheesh, you sound like Master Splinter in this case," said Amelia.

"Well, we were raised by Master Splinter," said Leo.

"Oh, ha ha," said Amelia. "The fearless leader has a funny bone."

"Don't go all Mikey on me," said Leo. "I've had enough with it today."

"Why? Did Mikey play another trick on you?" asked Amelia.

"Mikey, placed a few smoke bombs in the toilet," said Don. "Leo was using the toilet when it activated."

Amelia blinked and then started to laugh, Leo was there shaking his head in amusement, at least his sister was getting a laugh, after thinking about it again he found that it really was funny, in another person's perspective and then he also started to laugh.

So all in all the Hamato Family was happy for the meantime, life must go on for them, the family that had survived the wrath of the shredder, Amelia got out of the mirror when it was her time to patrol, and she left the room and continued on with her patrols.

The next day Amelia, Harry and the others were going to be visiting Hagrid in his cottage, even though Amelia knew that Hagrid was not the culprit; Hagrid was a lead to the Chamber of secrets, and Amelia would do anything to keep Harry from being in danger, so she would follow any leads.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	23. Meet Aragog…

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-three: Meet Aragog…

The next day was a Saturday and Amelia spent the whole day asleep, the moment Amelia went up she went straight for her dojo and then stopped when she felt something; she turned around and then dunked a Shuriken throw.

"Nice throw," said Amelia. "But I'm quicker."

"Yeah, would seem so," said Raph appearing in the shadows.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Amelia.

"To see if you were feeling better after we talked to you yesterday," said Don.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better," said Amelia. "I'm ready to train,"

"Oh, by the way," said Leo landing from the flip he did and then sheathed the katana he was practicing with. "Harry was here twice when you were sleeping and left a note on your table, and he took his cloak from your hiding place, it was with the help of this long haired bushy Girl."

"Hermione," said Amelia. "Mikey, please hand me the note."

Mikey handed the note and the she opened it and then read it…

"They have gone to Hagrid's hut," said Amelia.

"Probably to follow the lead the diary gave them," said Leo. "You've better hurry, I heard from Severus that something's going to happen."

Amelia went to her wardrobe and then got a few clothes and then her cloak and then rushed out and then headed to Hagrid's hut with out lunch and then stopped right behind Albus.

"Miss Potter," said Albus. "What brings you here this time in the morning?"

"Just following a lead, professor," said Amelia. "I found out that Hagrid was involved in the chamber of Secrets episode fifty years ago."

"Is this one of the Potter Twins, Albus?" asked the man looking at Amelia.

"Yes, she is quite the detective is she not?" asked Albus.

"Well, Miss Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you," said the Man offering Amelia his hand. "My name is Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"Oh, really, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Amelia shaking his hand. "May I have a time this chance to interview Hagrid about the chamber of Secrets?"

"I'm afraid not," said Cornelius. "Hagrid is under arrest, for opening the chamber of secrets."

Amelia raised her eyebrows and then looked at Cornelius; she knew that Hagrid was innocent.

"Do you have Proof that he did it?" asked Amelia.

"Well, No," said Cornelius.

"Well, to actually arrest somebody you will need conclusive proof that he actually did the crime," said Amelia. "Do you have this conclusive evidence?"

"Well… no," said Cornelius.

Albus looked Amelia with pride in his eyes; it seemed that Amelia was the way to keep his gamekeeper.

Amelia had slowly crept slowly to see that Hagrid was saying something but all she caught was "Forbidden Forest…"

"Miss Potter, this is official ministry business," said Cornelius. "We have a warrant of arrest for one Rubeus Hagrid."

Amelia looked at the Minister of Magic and then took the step to the side and then the Minister of Magic entered and then Amelia felt something brush her and she knew that Harry was wearing his cloak and left hopefully back to Hogwarts, she looked and the suddenly she saw Lucius Malfoy was heading this way.

Bidding goodbye to them Amelia pretended to head back to the school, she then slipped back hiding in the bushes ninja style and then jumped to the roof of Hagrid's hut.

"Lucius," said Albus as Lucius entered the hut and then looked disdainfully around him.

"I'm here to represent the school Governors," said Lucius. "In which I am a part in."

"What do the school governors say?" asked Albus.

"You are hereby resigned as the headmaster of Hogwarts," said Lucius. "You will leave the school immediately, and the school Guardians disbanded."

Amelia who was listening through the roof knew something fishy was going on, Amelia knew that if the school Guardians was disbanded and that Albus was out of the school, things will fall down in Hogwarts.

'_I have to get to the bottom of this case and fast,_' thought Amelia as she jumped down and then headed to the school her mind reeling, leaving them at Hagrid's hut.

Amelia entered her room and then her Brothers jumped down from their hiding place and then looked at Amelia.

"Something tells me that you have bad news," said Mikey.

"Several," said Amelia. "Hagrid was falsely arrested, Headmaster Dumbledore is fired and the school guardians are disbanded…"

Then went straight and told them what had happened

"This is bad," said Leo. "This Lucius Malfoy, left the school wide open for the upcoming attack…"

"I don't like it one bit," said Amelia. "There must be something we could do?"

"Well, what did Hagrid say?" asked Don.

"I wasn't able to hear, anything," said Amelia. "The minster of magic was more interested in meeting me… well, except for him saying something about Forbidden Forest."

"Well, then, go in full ninja mode, He told Harry, so you must follow Harry," said Leo. "Most likely, Harry will be heading to the forest tonight."

Amelia nodded and then went and grabbed her sword and then started her training with her brothers.

-0-0-0-0-

News spread around fast, and the whole school knew about the disbanding of the School Guardians and of the firing of Albus Dumbledore, a lot of Gryffindors were a bit disheartened at that.

After three days of them, All the School guardians were told to surrender their badges in the Deputy Headmistress office and Amelia gave hers back a little relieved that she had a little more free time, but then she was going to still patrol the school even though it wasn't her duty anymore.

That night, Amelia was back in her old room with Hermione when Hermione turned to her, Leo and the others went home, after helping her pack her stuff.

"You coming?" asked Hermione.

"Erm, no," said Amelia. "I'm way behind with my assignments… why don't you go ahead."

Hermione nodded and then headed to the door and then closed it behind her and then Amelia went to her trunk and then removed her weapons and then dressed in full ninja mode covering her face and hair and then climbed out the window and then used her wall grips to climb down and then headed to the Forest, inside the forest she went down on one knee, tracking the progress of Harry and the others and found that their tracks were easy to follow, jumping on the trunks she started following them.

A moment later she caught sight of her three friends and then she looked at them as she slowly followed them high above the trees.

"Are you sure, we should follow the spiders?" asked Ron.

"Well, Hagrid said that we should follow the spiders that go into the forbidden forest," said Harry.

"But why spiders," said Ron. "Can't it be bunnies?"

Amelia followed them and then out of nowhere, she heard something, she immediately turned slicing with her katana and then the thing gave a squeal of pain causing Amelia to jump away as Harry and his friends turned to look up.

"What was that?" asked Ron scared.

"Don't be a ninny," said Harry. "It's just the wind."

"Who goes there?" asked a voice causing them to stop.

"Harry Potter," said Harry bravely. "And these are my friends, Hermione and Ron, we are Friends of Hagrid… we were told to follow the spiders."

"Why would Hagrid send us his friends when he could have come instead," said Aragog as he appeared into view causing the three friends to go back a step in fright.

"He was taken," said Harry. "Because the Chamber of secrets have been opened once again…"

"The chamber of secrets," hissed the Spider in fear. "So history is to repeat itself."

"What do you know about the Chamber of secrets," said Harry.

"I know nothing," said Aragog. "All I saw was the inside of the box Hagrid kept me in, there was a girl who died in the bathroom, why don't you ask her?"

"There are several ghosts in the Castle, it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack," said Hermione.

All the while spiders were crawling nearer them and surrounding them, Amelia knew that one wrong move from them they were dead meat

"Well, sorry we spent your time," said Harry. "We'll be going now."

"Well, you will not," said Aragog. "My children do not harm Hagrid on my orders, but you are not familiar and my children are hungry, so goodbye, friend of Hagrid."

All at once they all jumped at them, Amelia shaking her head removed her katana and then jumped swiped at a spider and then the spider split in half and then she landed on her feet katana poised in the air.

"Who is this?" asked Aragog angrily.

"Just a ninja," said Amelia in her deeply muffled voice. "So why don't you let these kids go why don't yah?"

"They are in my territory as well as you," said Aragog.

"Well, I'm sure they didn't mean it," said Amelia. "They were here to ask questions, am I right?"

"Yes," said Aragog.

"Well, they weren't here to harm you, yet you are here to eat them," said Amelia.

"Your sympathy is not working," said Aragog. "My children will eat."

"Fine, that is if you catch them," said Amelia as she threw a couple of smoke pellets into the ground covering the whole spiders and causing the three students to start coughing, Amelia grabbing all three and then running but at the moment they all fell because Hermione tripped.

"I'm not cut out for this," groaned Amelia as she stood up and then she pulled up harry and then others roughly. "Move."

Harry and the others started running and then Amelia used the last of her smoke pellets and they continued running through the forest and they stopped when they were safe and Hermione looked the ninja and saw that she was probably her age, and the size was that of a girl.

"You saved me last year," said Harry.

"Yeah, and?" Amelia asked.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"As I said just a ninja," said Amelia. "It's not a problem who I am?"

"Why," said Harry.

"It is your safety that counts," said Amelia. "The Chamber of Secrets is a dangerous deal; the monster there can kill, at the slightest detail possible, the only way to be able to fight that is in the dark."

"You know what it is?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Amelia. "Though I am not inclined to tell you… I am merely here to protect you Harry."

"What would you have me do?" asked Harry.

"Under no circumstances should you go and look for the Chamber of Secrets," said Amelia then she looked up. "I have stayed in the same place for too long, I have to go."

With that she jumped into the trees and then left, Amelia went to the wall and used her wall grips to climb up to her room and then dressed quickly in her pajamas and then hid her ninja garb and then dropped into bed just as Hermione entered the room.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day Amelia was walking to the main hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione, they were busy were chatting, about the ninja they saw last night.

"You should have come with us," said Harry. "She was so cool."

"How do you know it was a girl?" asked Amelia. "You said that it was too dark for you to see?"

"Oh, it was the tone of her voice," said Hermione. "But it was muffled; she was trying to hide herself, that's the true ninja way actually."

"Really," said Amelia.

"Hermione, do you know anything about ninjas?" asked harry.

"I dunno," said Hermione. "There are a lot of ninja's in history and they all differ to one another, you see they are not alone, they never work alone, they always work with their clan, if they have to work alone they have to do it quick, ninja were more like assassins or spies, when they are mostly on the move, they stick in the shadows, and you won't know that they are there until they decide to show themselves… some ninja clans have honor while some do not… but hey to each perception on honor."

Amelia mentally congratulated Hermione on how much she knew about ninjas but it wasn't that complete, but she didn't feel like telling them and as they entered the main hall all of them stopped and then gaped.

"What happened to the great hall?" asked Ron out loud.

The whole hall was covered in pink and Amelia looked around there were also floating hearts in the air and then she mentally slapped herself.

"It's Valentines day," said Amelia out loud.

"You expect us to sit there?" asked Ron incredulously looking at the furry pink covered benches on the Gryffindor table.

Amelia's lips quirked at that and she looked at Harry and Ron who looked like those benches were going to eat them alive.

"Who was the nutjob who did this," demanded Draco as he entered the main hall. "You expect me, a Malfoy to… to… sit in… this ridiculous thing…"

"Cat got your tongue Malfoy?" asked Amelia. "Or is it that you feel it below you to sit down on the bench because of your stinking honor."

Amelia sent that silently so that the teachers won't remove points from her but Draco turned to her and then stuck his nose up at her.

"What's the matter Draco, not enough man to sit down and have your breakfast," said Amelia to Draco.

"As a matter of fact, I am not afraid to sit down and Eat in this…" said Draco. "But for your information, if my father…"

"There we go again, if my father…" said Amelia. "Grow up Draco, you live your life, your dad doesn't live it for you."

With that she sat down in the bench and then grabbed a plate and some pizza which the House elves started making since Amelia's brothers visited them last year… and started to eat.

Harry and Ron followed suit and then followed the guys and then they started to eat, at that moment Ginny entered and then headed to them.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," said Ginny but before she could continue, she noticed something in Harry's bag and she went pale.

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Hermione, Amelia was watching the reaction and took a peek into Harry's bag to see what had caused the reaction and saw that Riddle's diary was plainly seen… wondering what could have happened to inspire this reaction.

Amelia watched as Ginny suddenly bolted away and Ron wanting to know why stood up.

"Leave her alone," said Amelia calmly eating her pizza. "She must have forgotten something and probably went to get it."

Ron sat down and then breakfast resumed, and then classes started as well, the day went as normal as possible and then by the time classes were finished and harry, Amelia and the others left their stuff on their rooms to spend at least an hour of free time.

They were resting under the tree when Neville, Dean and Seamus came up and went straight for Harry.

"Dude, you have to come quickly," said Dean.

"Harry, I don't know who did it but you have to come," said Neville.

"You have to hurry, I'm going to get Professor McGonagall," said Seamus.

Knowing through the urgency of the voice, Amelia stood up and then rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room suspecting full well what was going on… someone stole the diary.

-0-0-0-0-

When they had arrived in the scene, Amelia went to straight to her brother's room and saw that it was a disaster area; his trunk was strewn in the floor, drawers out of its place and bed cloths removed.

"It had to be a Gryffindor," said Hermione. "Nobody else knew our password, unless the culprit wasn't a student…"

"Well, whatever it was it was looking for something," said Ron.

"And I have a sneaking suspicion on what it is," said Amelia then turned to Harry. "Where is the Diary?"

Harry went to his place and then searched for the diary and then looked at them.

"They found it," said Harry. "Tom Riddle's Diary is gone."

Amelia felt a hard blow come upon her and then she kicked the wall in frustration and she punched it.

"Stupid," said Amelia to herself. "We should have shown it to a professor."

"And then what ask why we haven't told them the moment we got it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Amelia. "But there goes our clue."

Amelia turned around and then passed Minerva and then headed to her room but on the way she saw Ginny write something, going nearer she saw Ginny look up.

"Hey, Ginny, nice journal," said Amelia smiling.

Ginny nodded mutely and then resumed in her writing, Amelia raised her eyebrow and then went on her way, that was certainly the diary Harry was looking for but she didn't know how to add Ginny into the equation, going to Severus' office she entered it.

"Ready, for another day of training?" asked Severus.

"Can we talk?" asked Amelia. "I'm not up for training…"

"What is it?" asked Severus.

Amelia told all she knew and then Severus listened.

"What frustrates me the most is that I am suspecting Ginny Weasley," said Amelia. "She's just a first year, and she has the journal."

"Well, why don't you keep an eye on Miss Weasley," said Severus. "That way you can keep an eye on her."

"I'll try to do that," said Amelia.

"Now that is done, let's go to your training," said Severus.

Amelia took her bandanna and then tied it over her eyes.

"Planning on fighting the Basilisk?" asked Severus.

"Well, now that the school is in danger with Professor Dumbledore out of the way, we need to be prepared…at least there will be at least one who will be ready," said Amelia as she pulled out her katana.

Severus swiped his wand and all his breakables went to shelves and then he went to check the essays as the mannequins animated themselves, and then Amelia, went to slice those mannequins.

After Amelia finished her training and then went to have her dinner but then stopped when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione there, Harry's ear was on the wall listening on something.

"Let me guess, it's the voice again," asked Amelia.

"Yes, but it said that it was free," said Harry.

"I d not like this," said Amelia. "We must tell someone that there might be an attack."

Suddenly Hermione froze and then looked at the wall and Harry. Amelia and Ron looked at Hermione, Amelia knew that look, it meant that Hermione had an insight and she was probably going to follow it up.

"Harry… I think I just understood something," said Hermione. "I've got to go to the library."

'_Finally, someone found out what I can't tell_,' thought Amelia. '_Well, maybe I can be of help when she asks for it._'

"What do you understand?" asked Harry but Hermione had gone to the library to do some research…

"The library?" asked Ron.

"You know Hermione," said Harry. "When she has to know something, she has to have it now… and the only place she could have it would be in the library."

"Amelia, aren't you going too?" asked Ron.

"As much as I want to but I also have a life outside books," said Amelia. "And I have something to do, that doesn't require books."

As she said this she spotted Ginny walking around, she was going to be keeping an eye on Ginny, until at least her suspicion dies down a little.

"So dude how was your training with Wood?" asked Ron. "I want to see you kick butt on Quidditch tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's getting okay," said Harry. "I can't wait to play tomorrow; I have to get my mind out of this case."

"Yeah, a little day of just being ourselves will be good," said Amelia. "Will, give us time enough to recuperate…"

Amelia looked out the window, so far the days have been calm, aside from Albus Dumbledore getting sacked and Hagrid arrested… that was just the tip of the iceberg… there is more to come and Amelia knew she had to be ready, she might even call her brothers to help if things got out of hand.

Leo would jump into the chance and be the leader as usual, as well as Raph, Don would try and find a weakness and Mikey… well, He would piss off the enemy but how would you try and piss off a snake.

Amelia smiled and then shook her head at the antics of her brothers on how they fight; Raph would always throw the first punch followed by her then, Mikey, Don and then Leo…

"Wonder what Hermione found out," said Ron.

"It won't be a problem," said Harry.

"She'll tell us when she's ready," said Amelia. "But its likely that she'll be spending most of her time in the library… you know how inseparable she can be with books…"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Come on the seats will be taken."

With that the three friends rushed to the main hall to get seats that was close to the door…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I know this seemed rushed but there was no school today and it was a free time so I spent the time typing… have fun with this chapter…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	24. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Four: The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets

The next day was Quidditch, Amelia woke up early albeit uneasy at what today was going to be, Hermione was asleep, she had come in late during Amelia's meditating, she felt something amiss on the walls of Hogwarts and Amelia didn't like it.

Getting out of bed and pulling on her bedroom robe she blinked.

'_Why did I get up this early in the morning again_?' asked Amelia. '_Ah, of course, Harry's Quidditch game…_'

Going to the bathroom she saw that she had mistaken her guess, Hermione wasn't on her bed, it was just the books she brought in last night… blinking she changed to her casual wear and then headed to the main hall only to stop and see two bodies on the ground going to them she gasped.

"Oh, shell," said Amelia standing and then rushing to the main hall, the students were already heading to the Quidditch pitch when Amelia rushed to the faculty table, Severus looked up in rapt attention knowing that Amelia was normally reserved, if she was this way then something bad must have happened.

"What is it Miss Potter?" asked Amelia.

"Attack… another Attack… Hermione and Clearwater," said Amelia said between breaths.

Severus and the other teachers stood up and then followed Amelia as she lead them to where she found the bodies, they stopped when she saw Hermione, she was holding a mirror and they were both looking at it.

Amelia and Severus took one look and they knew that Hermione had found out about the monster in the Chamber of Secrets, and she had rushed to tell a prefect.

"I should have gone and saved her," said Gilderoy.

"Yeah, save her," snapped Amelia. "You were saying that all year Professor."

The teachers never lowered points for that because they were relieved that Amelia had lowered Lockhart a peg or two.

"What are you going to do?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"We might just as well cancel the match," said Minerva. "Miss Potter, I suggest you bring Miss Clearwater and Miss Granger to the Hospital wing…"

"Of course professor," said Amelia as she Severus conjured a two stretchers for them and Amelia led them to the clinic.

Minerva went to the Quidditch pitch and then grabbed the mike and then announced…

"The Quidditch Match is cancelled… Students please head to their respected Dormitories and await their head of houses… Mr. Potter and Weasley follow me please," said Minerva and then Harry and Ron went to Minerva.

"Follow me, there's something you two have to see," said Minerva. "Though it's going to be quite a shock once you do."

With that she lead them to the Clinic, once they entered the room, Harry saw that Amelia was seated on the bench staring in space, but straightened up when she saw Minerva, Ron and Harry entered.

"Amelia, are you alright?" asked Harry.

"It's not about me," said Amelia. "Over there on the bed."

Harry and Ron looked and then gasped for it was…

"Hermione," said Ron rushing on the bed.

"Miss Potter, found them," said Minerva. "Miss Granger was holding this... Does it mean anything to either of you?"

Amelia looked at Minerva and then shook her head…

"She said that she found something out, she must have found out what the creature is and went to warn someone but the creature got to it first," said Amelia.

"How would you know that?" asked Ron.

"When I found them they were both looking at the mirror," said Amelia.

"It is plausible," said Minerva. "But now there will be a strict curfew on all students."

"May I," said Amelia. "Why don't you reinstate the school Guardians… and to have them ready for anything why don't you have them train in spells."

"You're saying this because you were the Slytherin Guardian," said Minerva. "Though on your watch, none of the Slytherins were attacked."

"I wonder," said Harry sarcastically.

"I will deliberate this with the other head of houses," said Minerva.

"Great," said Amelia. "Come on guys let's go."

They went straight to the Gryffindor common room when they entered they were mobbed by the other Gryffindors.

"What's happening?" asked Wood. "Why would Professor McGonagall cancel Quidditch?"

"Hermione was attacked," said Amelia. "I found them."

"Them?" said another Gryffindor. "You only mentioned Hermione."

"It was Hermione and this Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Amelia.

"Are you sure it was Clearwater?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, I was partnered with her once, when I was still a school guardian," said Amelia.

"For those Slimy Slytheirns," said another Gryffindor. "Why would Snape choose a Gryffindor to be a Slytherin Protector?"

"Hey, I didn't choose to be like this," said Amelia. "It just seemed like Severus knew I was competent than his house."

"Why don't they chuck all the Slytheirns out," snapped Neville.

"If they did that they'll have to close the school," said Amelia crossing her arms just like Leo would when talking to his brothers. "Most of the Slytherins there are purebloods… if they are removed then there would be a revolt and then the school would be closed."

"How did you get so smart?" snapped Harry.

"Well, I do have an IQ of 554," said Amelia.

I didn't ask for your IQ," said Harry.

But before another fight would issue forth between the twins, Minerva entered and they turned to face her as she removed a parchment and then opened it.

"All students will return to their common rooms by six o' clock in the evening, and you will be escorted to your classes by the teachers," said Minerva. "The school Guardians will not be reinstated as the school Governors banned it, but the prefects, teachers and headboys and headgirls will be patrolling the school along with those over fifth year, those who are able."

Amelia headed to her room, which was empty and then she went to her bed and then started to meditate… Amelia felt that it was getting nearer but she had no way of fighting it, Harry may have to be involved once they find the Chamber of Secrets.

-0-0-0-0-

Months past, Amelia was diligently training in her ninjitsu, blindfolded and more, There was no Quidditch and so far, following Ginny was a bust and Amelia almost had given up, one day Harry and the others were visiting Hermione in the hospital wing.

"There's no point in talking to a petrified person. She won't hear a word you're saying," said Madam Promfrey.

Ron looked at Hermione uncomfortably and then looked pleadingly at Madam Promfrey.

"We know that, Madam Pomfrey. It's just, well, you see, we thought, maybe, we could... be with her for a bit. She's our... friend, you see, and... even if she can't hear us... I mean, it can't hurt, can it?" asked Ron.

"Wow, really astute," said Amelia sarcastically.

But Madam Promfrey felt sorry for them and then allowed them a quick visit, and they entered one by one

"Very well then But be quick about it," said Madam Promfrey.

They headed to the bed and then Ron sat beside Hermione, Absently, Ron picks up the circular mirror that lies on the nightstand and then starts to look at it the suddenly Ron saw Lockhart's get well card and he growled.

"You don't think Lockhart could be the heir of Slytherin, do you?" suddenly asked Ron.

Amelia and Harry had identical looks of disbelief in their faces, and then Amelia started laughing…

"You think that a guy who likes to "Save" people will open the chamber of secrets and kill people?" asked Amelia.

Ron's ears went pink and then placed the mirror down and then shook his head.

"Wish you were here, Hermione. We need you. Now more than ever..." said Harry.

As if by magic the mirror on the table catches the after light and then it reflected onto Hermione's hand and danced along her fingers, Harry watched fascinated for a moment when something caught his attention and then he bent closer and sees…

"Guys, come here," said Harry as he removed a paper from Hermione's fingers.

"What have you got there Harry?" asked Ron.

"Hermione was holding this," said Harry showing them the paper.

"Come on, open it," said Ron.

Harry opened the paper and then smoothed it out but Madam Promfrey came and then shooed them out and then all three of them dunked behind an alcove and then opened the torn piece of parchment.

"Well," said Amelia. "Go on and read it."

"Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land," read Harry out loud. "None is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death waits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it."

Amelia congratulated Hermione for finding it out and then smiled.

"This is it! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake," said Harry.

"But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?" asked Ron.

"It's rather elementary," said Amelia. "Because no one did look at it in the eye… Not directly at least..."

"How can you prove that?" asked Ron.

"Colin saw it through his camera," said Amelia. "Justin… Justin must've seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost… he couldn't die again..."

"And Hermione... had the mirror! I bet you anything she was using it to look round corners, in case it came along," said Harry at once understanding where everything was going.

"There's just one problem," said Ron. "Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror."

"There was water, the night she was petrified," said Amelia. "She saw the Basilisk's reflection on the water."

Harry scanned the page again and then he recounted all what happened the whole year…

"The crowing of the rooster is fatal to it! That's why Hagrid's roosters were killed… Spiders flee before it! It all fits!" said Harry.

"The only thing now is to tell Minerva," said Amelia. "We're cracking this case wide open."

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around?" asked Ron suddenly. "A dirty great snake, slithering about the school. Someone would have seen..."

"Hermione, answered that too," said Harry showing them the paper and then Amelia could have slapped herself.

"Pipes," said Ron aghast. "It's using the plumbing?"

"Hey, anything's possible in this school," said Amelia.

"Remember, about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom. What if she never left," said Harry.

"Moaning Myrtle," said Ron.

"Absolutely," said Amelia.

But before they could do anything Minerva's voice sounded through the whole school…

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once," said Minerva. "All teachers to the second floor corridor. Immediately."

"Wonder what happened?" asked Ron.

Amelia, Harry and Ron rushed through and then they hid through the alcove spying on the teachers.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the Chamber itself," said Minerva.

"Stay here," said Amelia then she appeared out of the alcove and then she looked at the message.

"Miss potter," said Minerva.

"Oh, dear, the poor person's going to be eaten by the Basilisk," said Amelia.

"Basilisk?" asked the teachers murmuring around.

"Miss Potter?" asked Severus.

"Harry found it out this morning, when we were visiting Hermione," said Amelia. "Turns out she found it out months ago."

Suddenly Gilderoy appeared into the picture and then smiled his toothy smile.

"So sorry, Dozed off. What have I missed?" asked Lockhart.

"Professor, there you are," said Amelia in a falsetto voice. "Just the hero I wanted to see…"

"A girl has been snatched by the Basilisk, Lockhart," said Severus evilly with a glint in his eye. "Your moment has come at last."

"Excuse me… My m… moment?" asked Lockhart. "Wait, did you say Basilisk?

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" said Severus.

"Really," asked Amelia. "Because I'm still having the arduous time finding where it is? Enlighten us Professor where is it?"

"D-did I? I don't recall..." said Lockhart.

"That settles it," said Minerva. "We'll, leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend."

"V-very well," said a resigned Lockhart. "I'll… I'll be in my office, getting… getting ready."

"Getting ready to leave no doubt," said Severus in a low voice.

"The rest of us should go and inform the students what has happened," said Minerva.

"Professor, who was taken," said Amelia as she eyed the message "_**Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever**_".

"Ronald's sister," said Minerva. "Ginny Weasley."

Amelia knew she had to save Ginny before the Snake saved her and she knew she had to do it soon, but when she had arrived to redeem Harry and Ron only to find then gone.

-0-0-0-0-

That night alone in the room Amelia, dressed in jeans and t-shirt placed a katana on her back and her sais on her belt and then tied her bandanna around her arm and then exited the common room.

When she entered the abandoned girls bathroom she stopped to see that Harry and Ron were there talking to myrtle about how she died.

"There you are," said Harry then stopped when he saw the weapons. "Are you going down?"

"Yes," said Amelia. "You also?"

"Yes," said Harry. "What are those things?"

"Weapons," said Amelia. "For self defense, who knows what else we are going to encounter down there."

"Is that a katana?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Amelia unsheathing her sword. "It's very thin and very sharp; it can pass through your ribs piercing anything."

Lockhart shivered at that and then tried to escape but Amelia took a sai and then threw it at Lockhart pinning him to the wall through his cloak.

"And did I mention that a sai is a very effective way to catch people from escaping," said Amelia. "So what are we going to do about the coward?"

"Well, we'll make him go down first," said Harry. "That way he will have to participate."

"So far what have you found out with Myrtle," said Amelia.

"Well, Myrtle said that those eyes came from there, by the sinks," said Harry. "So far we cannot find anything different."

"Let me try," said Amelia as she removed her tool kit and then removed a magnifying glass.

"How can you look for something with the Magnifying Glass," said Harry.

"Aha," said Amelia a moment later. "Look."

There etched on one of the faucets was a tiny snake, harry and the others looked at the snake.

"This is it," said Harry. "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

Amelia removed her cleaning brush and gently swiped at the snake.

"Its not a button or anything," said Amelia. "It's just a bas relief."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Architectural art, it's a sculpture but only half of the image is chipped from anything, stone, granite etc," said Amelia.

"Say something, Harry," said Ron. "Say something in Parseltongue."

"Oh yeah, like that'll help," said Amelia crossing her arms.

"Open up," said Harry and then looked at Ron who shook his head and then Harry screwed up his face in concentration and then spoke the same words only with the reaction from Amelia as she uncrossed her arms knew that it worked.

Suddenly they took a step back as the sing began moving, they moved outward and then down exposing a huge pipe.

Amelia went to Lockhart and then removed her completely imbedded sai and Lockhart's eyes widened when he saw how long it really was and then way she placed it back on her belt.

"Well, you first professor," said Amelia as she pushed Lockhart into the opening and then he grabbed at the poles.

"What good will it do?" said Lockhart.

"Plenty," said Amelia her Slytherin attitude coming out. "If there's jagged Rocks at the bottom… then we'll be alerted on it."

Lockhart turned around and took a step but Ron pushed him and he toppled headfirst into the pipe… he continued screaming and then abruptly stopped…

"It's really quite filthy down here," said Lockhart's voice from the pipe.

"All right," said Harry. "Let's go."

With that Amelia did a backflip and then jumped back and then turned on the air and then entered the hole feet first and with a shout of...

"**COWABUNGA**!!!"

"Show off," shouted Harry.

"You comin' or what?" shouted Amelia from the pipe. "It's totally fun."

"The sewers I can't believe we're in the school sewers," said Lockhart.

"Deal with it," snapped Amelia. "I'm used in crawling around sewage… My brothers and I are used to it."

"Why would you go so readily into sewers?" asked Lockhart.

"You might be surprised about the crime rate in New York City," said Amelia. "The Sewers are the easiest way to go to places… it branches to the whole New York City."

"Do I even need to know that?" asked Lockhart. "So what are you and your family."

"Well, we are kind of peacekeepers," said Amelia. "We fight to keep the peace."

"Very sentimental," said Lockhart. "Why don't you get the fame for doing that?"

"Nothing can be attributed to fame," said Amelia. "My family is more of a disappear-into-the-night kind of thing… you wouldn't understand."

At that moment Harry and Ron landed onto the floor and then Ron and Harry raised their wands up.

"Lumos," said Harry and Ron and their wands lit up.

Amelia removed her bandanna around her arm and then tied it around her forehead.

"Guys, make blindfolds," said Amelia unsheathing her katana and poising to attack anything. "Tie it around your forehead, and remember… any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away."

With that they continued to walk after they had followed Amelia's orders with the blindfold and they saw small skeletons of rats here and there, and up ahead of them there was something that looked like a snake.

Amelia, slowly sheathing her katana, stopped and lifted a hand and then they stopped Amelia slowly crept up and then poked it and a piece fell off, it was a newly shed snake skin.

"Bloody hell," said Ron looking at the size of the Snakeskin. "Whatever shed this must be twenty feet long. Or more…"

"It's approximately sixty feet long," said Amelia as her eyes estimated the length of the snake.

Suddenly they heard a thud and then they turned and saw that Lockhart had fainted dead away.

"Heart of a lion," scoffed Ron. "This one is pathetic…"

Suddenly Lockhart snatched Ron's wand and then pointed it at the three, Amelia glared at Lockhart as he started to monologue.

"The adventure ends here," said Lockhart in triumph. "But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you all tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. I'll even bind a limited edition in this snake skin. Say goodbye to your memories."

Amelia suddenly jumped and then twirled lengthwise towards Lockhart and then kicked him and then landed on a genuflect her hand on the floor, Lockhart had landed hard on the floor and Ron's wand had flown from his grasp.

"Never threaten my brother and his friends," said Amelia. "As long as I am here."

Lockhart swallowed he had never seen this side of Amelia Potter before nor did he ever want to see it again.

"Let's go on we have to find Ginny," said Harry as they pressed on, Amelia moved forward and then Gilderoy ran away after they have left him alone.

"Coward, he's getting away," said Ron.

"Leave him," said Amelia sternly. "It's not like he can go anywhere in this place, there's no escape except for the way we entered."

"I guess you're right," said Harry. "Let's go."

Suddenly Amelia's mirror opened and then she motioned harry and Ron to go ahead and then she opened it.

"Dude, Severus just called us and said that you never showed up for your training where are you?" asked Mikey. "We're in Severus' office worrying about you."

At that moment her whole family the picture and then she looked at them and Severus entered the picture as well.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer Miss Potter?" asked Severus.

"I'm in the Chamber of Secrets," said Amelia. "With me are Harry, Ron and Professor "Incompetent" Lockhart… We're going to save Ginny."

"Do you need help?" asked Master Splinter.

"Not at the moment," said Amelia. "Professor Lockhart's run off,... tried to remove our memories and such… I have to catch up with them but I'll leave the mirror on so you can know."

With that she pocketed it making sure they could hear not see and then ran to catch up with Harry and Ron. She stopped when they were at the door with several snakes blocking the door.

"I don't suppose, Salazar left a key?" asked Ron.

"Ron, Salazar was a parselmouth," said Harry. "So you have to think Slytherin… think Salazar."

With that he hissed something and then the snakes part and the door opens, Amelia pulled out her katana and then got ready to attack once more and she cautiously entered the place, it was magnificent, it was a vast chamber, and along the path are rows of stone serpents, poised to strike. The serpents rest in pools of black water. Ahead is an enormous statue of Salazar Slytherin, Amelia lifted the mirror after the coast was clear and Severus gasped as he looked at the legendary Chamber of Secrets, the others were in awe too as they watched as for the first time, the Chamber of secrets was entered after centuries.

"Harry, Mel," suddenly said Ron causing Amelia to safely pocket the mirror and then rush to where they saw a body was.

"Ginny," said Amelia as she went to inspect the body. "Move aside and let me check on her."

All at once Amelia went to check on Ginny but the moment her fingers touched her.

"She's cold," said Amelia then checked Ginny's Carotid. "I feel a slight pulse, she's still alive… but barely."

"What can we do?" asked Ron desperate to have his sister safe.

"There's something we can do," said Amelia. "Make her warm… Ron give me your cloak."

Ron hastily removed his cloak and then Amelia covered Ginny up and then she took Ginny's wrist and then felt for the pulse but it was still faint…

"There's got to be something else," said Ron.

"Oh, yeah, do you know warming up spells?" asked Harry. "We're only second years for crying out loud… there's nothing advanced we can do."

"What ever you're going to be doing to her she will not wake," said a voice causing then to turn and Amelia jump into defensive mode, and then she stopped when she saw.

"And why not? Tom?" said Amelia.

"Who are you people?" asked Tom.

"Why would we tell you our names to complete Strangers?" asked Amelia.

"Are you a Slytherin?" asked Tom looking at Amelia. "Because I am sure that those two are Gryffindors."

"What do you have against Gryffindor," said Harry.

"Don't you get it," said Amelia. "He's the heir of Slytherin… and I know how he did the attacks."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Ron. "How did you figure it out?"

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I know I messed up the timeline of the Chamber of Secrets so I'm fixing what I can… sorry… but hey it turned out swell…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	25. Meet the heir of Slytherin

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Five: Meet the heir of Slytherin

"Please enlighten us," said Tom.

"Well, Ginny had been writing on the diary the whole year," said Amelia. "At about the same time those attacks started happening."

"Go on," said Riddle.

"So you sent Ginny, to open the chamber of Secrets and all the attacks," said Amelia.

"Close but wrong, it was all me only I used Ginny as a dummy," said Riddle. "But then, she's been in so much pain, poor Ginny. She's been writing to me for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes... Disgusting."

Then suddenly Riddle stretched out his hand and Ron and Harry's wand flew from their hands and then he took one and then pocketed the other.

"Ginny poured her soul out to me. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful enough to start feeding Ginny a few secrets, to start pouring a bit of my soul back into her," said Tom.

"Still, the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried dispose of it in the girls' bathroom," said Tom. "But then, who should find it... You Harry Potter or should I say Judy Benson."

"But why would you want to meet me?" asked Harry.

"Ginny told me all about you," said Tom. "I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain you and your twin sister's trust."

"Hagrid's our friend," said Amelia. "And you framed him, didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's," said Tom shrugging his shoulders. "Only Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent."

"Too damn right he is," said Amelia.

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Ron.

"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school," said Tom turning around to pace around them. "So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day... I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Noble?" asked Amelia. "Killing off Students? That's your idea of a noble work?"

"Well, you haven't finished it this time," said Harry. "In a few hours Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was petrified will be all right again."

"I care not for the Petrified students," said Tom turning to face them. "For many months now, my new target has been... you two."

Amelia and Harry turned to look at each other and then glared at Tom, as he began circling them again.

"Imagine my surprise when I learned Ginny had stolen the diary back from you," said Tom. "And that I was even more surprised that I had talked to one of Famous Potter Twins… I thought I was going to start from scratch when this alias Judy Benson wrote only it turned out to be either one of you two."

"Ginny stole the diary from my room? But why?" asked Harry.

As Riddle talked the more he was becoming solid and Ginny was becoming Weaker and paler, Amelia knew she had to do something but what could she do, Harry and Ron were weaponless.

"She was afraid. Afraid you'd learn how to work the diary," said Tom. "Afraid I'd tell you just who it was that had been strangling all those roosters."

Amelia did a sour face and then Harry did the same and then threw the angry glance at the diary.

"Come now," said Tom. "Don't look so disappointed. Had Ginny succeeded in destroying the diary, she would have destroyed me. And we couldn't be having this little talk. And I have so many questions for the two of you?"

"Like what?" asked Amelia as she looked around to assess her surroundings.

"Well, how is it that two babies with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time?" Said Tom lifting up a finger to ask a question then another for the next question. "How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why would you care?" asked Ron.

"Voldemort was after your time," said Harry.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future, Harry," said Tom then he turned around and then started writing in the air with Harry's wand…

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

Then with a swish of his wand the letters arranged them selves into…

_**I am Lord Voldemort**_

"You're Voldemort?" asked Amelia stunned.

"Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name?" said Voldemort. "No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"You will never be the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Ron.

"Albus Dumbledore's been driven out by the mere memory of me," said Voldemort.

"He'll never be gone," said Amelia. "Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!"'

Suddenly their came a beautiful sound and they all turn to see Fawkes, Albus' phoenix fly towards them and then it dropped something on Harry's head, and Ron and Amelia saw that it was the sorting hat.

"That is what Dumbledore sends his defender!" said Voldemort laughingly. "A songbird and an old hat!"

"Hey at least it's better than anything," said Amelia.

But then Voldemort turns to the Statue of Salazar Slytherin and then started hissing, Amelia knew that trouble was going to happen and then went to Ron and harry.

"All right funs over, Get Ginny and the Diary and look for a way out," said Amelia.

Suddenly they stopped when they saw the mouth of Salazar open.

"Blindfolds now," snapped Amelia as she pulled her bandanna down over her eyes and then tightened it at the back and the others follow suit.

"Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Potter Twins, shall we?" said Voldemort and then turned to the Basilisk then spoke to it in parseltongue.

"This is Crazy," said Amelia as she dashed and then tripped over Ginny's body. "First the Never-dying Voldemort and now I have to blindly lead a group of Student's out of the chambers and then what? Face the sixty foot Basilisk here?"

Suddenly Amelia heard a hiss of pain just above her and then she rolled away just in time as she hears…

"Fool, your bird may have taken its death glare but its venom is as potent as its eyes," said Voldemort.

Taking comfort that she wouldn't die just be staring at the eyes removed the bandanna from her eyes and then removed a katana but then Harry charged to get to the hat.

"Harry, no," shouted Amelia and then went after Harry with the Snake thundering away after them.

The snake crashed after the rows of snakes and then the Harry snatches the hat and Amelia and Harry dunk into the tunnel Ron was there frightened at what was happening Voldemort had his wand pointed at him so he was powerless to do anything.

"Harry, Amelia," He gasped frightened.

Amelia and Harry dunk into an alcove and then Amelia covered both their mouths in an dire effort to keep silent and still, they kept still as the snake slithered past them but then stopped and then back tracked after it felt a hole and then went to it and then Amelia and Harry kept still, not daring to make a sound.

A moment later the snake removed his head from the wall and then went on, Amelia and Harry breathed a sigh of relief and as they were about to exit the place when they heard a scream.

"Ron," said Harry.

"No, it's not Ron," said Amelia. "It's Lockhart."

She had turned to see where the scream had come from and then saw the Snake rear his head back and then with his fangs bared attacked Lockhart and Lockhart gave a scream of pain as the Snake swallowed Gilderoy alive.

"Ohh, nasty," said Amelia as she closed her eyes to the horrible sound.

"Come on," said Harry as he rushed to where Ron was.

Amelia rushed and then jumped and then aimed a flying kick at Voldemort but only went through him and she landed on a genuflect position with her back to him.

"None of those kung fu Muggle tricks can stop me," said Voldemort. "The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very much... alive."

Amelia aimed a spinning back kick only to have her attack phase right through him and then Voldemort laughed and then pointed her wand at her.

"Crucio," shouted Voldemort and then Amelia fell on her knees screaming her voice out as she felt herself being stabbed by imaginary knives.

"How is the taste of pain?" asked Voldemort after he lifted the wand. "Did you like it?"

Amelia climbed to her feet and then wiped her bleeding lip and then spat into the floor and then went into fighting stance.

"You're going to wish you never did that," growled Amelia angrily.

"Amazing," said Voldemort. "After a doze of Cruciatus curse you still standing? Let me remedy that for you… Crucio."

But Amelia jumped and then turned her body around and then the spell sailed under her and hit the wall, Amelia landed right in front of Voldemort and then did a round high back kick which caused him to stumble back.

"Ron, get the diary and find a way to destroy it," said Amelia. "That's Voldemort's weakness."

Ron nodded and then grabbed the diary and then headed to look for anything that could destroy the diary.

'_Master Splinter always says that the enemy always gives out its weakness on the way they fight_,' thought Amelia.

"Expelliamus," said Voldemort as he pointed the wand at her and then Amelia jumped aside, she noticed that the more he used magic the more faded he became and Ginny earned a little color.

"Harry, how are you doing?" asked Amelia.

"Ron, give the diary here," said Harry but then had to run away as the Snake went after him, Harry stopped when he was trapped then he jumped aside and then started climbing the statue of Salazar Slytherin and then at the moment he lost his footing and then landed on the lap of Salazar and then the next thing he knew he felt something materialized inside the hat and then he removed.

"Cool a sword," said Harry.

Then all the sudden Harry started swiping at the snake with the sword, harry then pitches forward, Amelia stops moving as she watched her brother as he went forward, everything went into slow motion for her as she started running towards her brother as the Snake bared its fangs at the same time harry brought the sword up it roof of the snake's mouth and the tip went through but then the snake also got harry, as a fang pierced Harry on the arm.

"Harry, No," screamed Amelia.

"Yes," said Voldemort as he watches Amelia rush to her brother and catch him as he looses his balance. "One potter down, another to go."

Amelia half-dragged half-carried her dying twin, tears falling down her eyes.

"You'll be fine Harry," said Amelia as she put Harry on the ground. "Just… just keep strong Harry… We'll find a way to remove the basilisk venom."

"Harry, you're going to be alright," said Ron then turned to Amelia. "Will he?"

"Remarkable, isn't it?" said Voldemort. "How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? If you have any final words, Potter, you'd best speak them now. I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live."

"Ron, please give me the diary," said Amelia.

Ron wordlessly gave Amelia the diary, as Voldemort continued his diatribe.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said a triumphant Voldemort. "On his knees in the Chamber of Secrets. Defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry..."

Amelia removed her sai and then placed the diary on the ground.

"Sayonara, Voldemort," said Amelia grimly as she then stabbed her sai through the diary causing Voldemort to point the wand at her and she flew across the chamber smacking her head onto the wall and landing on the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Harry, Amelia," said Ron.

Voldemort dripped ink and then disappeared, Ron rushed to Harry as he tried to get up, he was worried about his sister, and he wanted to see if she was fine.

"Amelia is she okay?" asked Harry.

Suddenly a faint moan came from Ginny and then she stirred and then looked at harry and then started crying.

"Harry. It was me," said Ginny. "But I swear, I didn't mean to... Riddle made me. He wrote to me... took me over... I didn't even know whose diary it was. I found it inside my cauldron. The day we all went to Diagon Alley and... Harry. You're hurt..."

"Never mind me," said Harry quickly. "Amelia, Ginny see if Amelia's okay."

"Ginny, stay here, I'll go check on Amelia," said Ron as he left Harry and then rushed to Amelia.

He turned her over and then she groaned and then looked up.

"Hey Ron," she said weakly.]

"Is anything painful?" asked Ron.

"Only my Arm," said Amelia. "This reminds me, Harry."

"Is healed," said Harry bounding near. "Fawkes cried on me… and I got healed."

Amelia smiled and then stood up but then Fawkes came and then cried into the arm and Amelia felt her arm heal and then went to check if her weapons were.

"Ah, much better," said Amelia. "Well then let's go home."

"What are we going to say about Lockhart?" asked Ron.

"Well, we could at least tell that he was eaten by the basilisk," said Amelia.

"So how are we going to get out?" Ron asked.

They returned to where they have entered and then Fawkes flew around them and then harry looked at them.

"I think he's telling me he can take us out of here," said Harry. "Grab on the tail."

Amelia grabbed hold on the tail and then Harry grabbed Amelia's hand and then passed his hand to room that passed it to Ginny and then with a nod from Fawkes, they flew away out of the Chamber of Secrets and then they landed outside of the school cold and covered in muck and sewer slime.

"Come on, we have to report to Professor McGonagall," said Amelia

"Oh, you shouldn't be seeing her," said Severus suddenly appeared. "Albus has returned and would like to meet you four."

"Of course," said Amelia. "Let's go."

"Miss Potter," said Severus.

Amelia turned and then Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Your weapons please," said Severus.

"Oh, of course," said Amelia removing her sais and then her katana from her back and then handed it to Severus.

With that she led the rest of the group to the office and then they found that the gargoyle was up and then they climbed the winding staircase and then they knocked into the door.

"Enter," said the voice and they all entered, slimy and all.

"Ginny," cried Molly as she rushed to hug her daughter, Amelia and Harry went to the side.

"Harry, why don't you tell the headmaster what happened in the chamber of secrets," said Amelia.

"Well, it's like this," said Harry then he went to explain…

"And I pierced the diary," said Amelia then removed the diary from her pocket. "Riddle was controlling Ginny through this diary."

"Ingenious. Simply... ingenious," said Albus as Amelia handed the diary to the headmaster and he looked at it. "Of course, Tom Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. I taught him myself fifty years ago. After he left, I would occasionally hear stories of his activities… dark rumors… but after awhile, even the rumors stopped. When he finally resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, most people had completely forgotten the clever Head Boy he'd once been."

"But Ginny, how did you come upon that diary?" asked Harry turning to Ginny.

"I didn't know whose diary it was," answered Ginny. "I swear. I found it inside my cauldron. The day we all went to Diagon Alley."

"That was the day that Lucius…" said Amelia but was cut off by Ginny.

"But I understand if... given all the trouble I've caused... if you…" said Ginny.

"Wiser wizards than you have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, Miss Weasley," said Albus. "No, I think you've endured enough. I would suggest a bit of bed rest, however. And perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up. Minerva, will you show Arthur and Molly up to the hospital wing?"

"Of course, Albus," said Minerva.

Molly turned to Amelia and Harry and then hugged them.

"Thank you for saving Ginny," said Molly. "How can we ever repay the two of you?"

"It's no big deal, Mrs. Weasley," said Amelia. "It's what my family does."

"You three, although you know that you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules," said Albus.

"Yes, sir," said Amelia.

"And that there is sufficient evidence to expel you three?" asked Albus.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Therefore, it seems only fitting..." said Albus his eyes twinkling. "That you all receive Special Awards for Services to the School. And… let me see… yes, I think two hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup."

Amelia smiled as Harry and Ron high-fived they had won the house cup, the monster was destroyed, Voldemort was stopped and Hogwarts was safe for another school year.

"Thank you sir," said Amelia.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need our gamekeeper back," said Albus passing an important piece of paper to Ron who dashed to comply.

Amelia was about to leave when the door opened almost hitting Amelia who took a step back and then glared at whoever slammed the door open.

Lucius Malfoy entered the room with Dobby following Lucius as he tried to fix his master up. Lucius kicked Dobby aside and Amelia glared at Lucius.

"So! You've returned!" said Lucius.

"Yes," said Albus then he looked at Lucius. "When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back."

"I assume the culprit has been identified," said Lucius.

"Oh yes. It was Voldemort. Only this time, he chose to act through someone else. By means of... this," said Albus as he lifted the diary to show Lucius.

Amelia and Harry noticed that Dobby pointed at the diary then at Lucius and then punched himself on the face, and then Amelia and Harry understood what Dobby was implying.

"Fortunately, The Potter Twins discovered it," said Albus with a relieved voice. "One only hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible could be... severe."

Lucius stared at Albus and then with a billow on his robe turned to the door.

"Come, Dobby," said Lucius as he pulled Dobby through the door and then kicked him out. "We're leaving."

"Sir, I wonder if I can have that," said Harry as he grabbed the diary and then dashed of.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Amelia as she followed Harry.

She watched as Harry quickly removed his shoe and then pulled out his sock hopping on the way and then wedged it between the diary and then replaced his shoe and then bolted full blast to catch up with Lucius with Amelia following behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy," shouted Harry. "I have something of yours."

Lucius stopped and then turned around slowly and then glared at Harry, Dobby peeked at Harry his ears dropping.

"Mine?" sneered Lucius. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Amelia caught up with Harry and then stopped as she looked at her brother weirdly but then let him do anything.

"I think you do, sir," said Harry as he thrust the diary into Lucius' hand. "I think you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley."

Amelia smiled at harry and then watched as Lucius thrust the diary roughly at Dobby and then glared threateningly at Harry.

"Prove it," said Lucius with a snarl and then he turned around and then walked away.

Dobby looked at the diary and at Harry, Harry mouthed two words "open it" and Dobby opened the diary and then gasped as he saw…

"Dobby," said Lucius then he stopped and then he turned around and saw that Dobby had stayed rooted in the spot. "Dobby, come."

"Master has given Dobby a sock," said Dobby in wonderment. "Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is... free."

"What? I didn't…" said Lucius as he turned and then saw that harry had a bare leg, then he went for his wand. "You've lost me my servant."

But Amelia was faster propelling herself into the air she landed a kick on Lucius' chest; he tumbled a bit backward and then glared at Amelia who then went to a simple fighting stance.

"Mark my words, you two," said Lucius. "You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too."

"Your words do not affect me," said Amelia. "I've dealt with more awful things than you, so I would suggest you leave Mr. Malfoy."

With that Lucius stormed off in a huff and then Dobby faced Harry.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby," said Dobby as Dobby hugged the sock. "How can Dobby ever repay him?"

"Just promise me something," said Harry.

"Anything sir," said Dobby.

"Never try to save my life again," said harry and then Dobby grinned and then disapparated with a crack.

Amelia entered Severus' room, having bathed and dressed and then her family entered.

"Well," said Raph.

"Yeah, tell us?" prompted Raph.

"Well, you guys it was awesome," said Amelia. "Well, except when it was the basilisk part."

With that Amelia went and told them all what happened and then after that they were all on the floor laughing at Amelia's "Fight" with a ghost.

"Well, you have won, my daughter," said Splinter. "Savor your victory, for the time we get home, we will be facing the Shredder."

"We're going to need a hell of those healing potions professor," said Leo facing Severus.

"I could start with a batch," said Severus. "That is if Miss Potter can supply the ingredients."

"What do you need?" asked Amelia.

"I'll go get the ingredients," said Severus. "I can get some right now in Hogsmead… You can pay me when you get your money in Diagon alley."

"That sounds nice," said Amelia. "Ohh, look at the time, Harry and the others are holding a party in the Gryffindor common room on the return of the unpetrified students."

"Go, have fun my daughter," said Splinter. "And remember, Cowabunga."

"Master Splinter…" said Amelia as she and her brothers laughed as Master Splinter used their silly catch phrase.

Amelia left the office and then entered the common room and then jumped and then Hermione, Ron and Harry entered the common room, they haven't told the Gryffindors that they had won the House cup and have yet to announce it.

"You solved it, You solved it," cried Hermione happily.

"With a lot of help from you," said Amelia.

Harry nodded at that and then the four made a group hug, and then Amelia knew that they have to make the announcement

"May I have your attention please," said Amelia as she stood on the table. "As you well know that we are certainly celebrating the release of the unpetrified students, but also with the help of Harry, Ron and I on our job in the Chamber of Secrets, we have been given two hundred points each and that means… WE WON THE HOUSE CUP."

The whole school jumped and cheered and then they went to Harry and the others who smiled and then, suddenly Amelia went to the music section.

"Let's rock this party," said Amelia as she placed the speakers on loud and then the music started playing and then the party officially started.

-0-0-0-0-

Hagrid was returned to Hogwarts and then resumed his place as the gamekeeper, and as a school treat exams were cancelled and the students were sent home early.

Amelia entered her beloved sewer home and then set Amethyst onto the ground and then placed the newly brewed healing potions on her room and then jumped down as her brothers were having a meditating and then she found that there was an empty space for her that was between Mikey and Leo so she went and then plopped down silently and then closed her eyes and then cleared her mind and then also went to meditate along with her family.

'_It's great to be home,_' thought Amelia as she smiled as her brothers except for Leo started to complain about being cooped in the same position.

"Master Splinter, are we finished?" asked Mikey. "My shell has fallen asleep."

"Shut your mouth Mikey," said Don. "We can endure this a little more."

Mikey opened his eyes and then stretched and then he saw something at the corner of his eye and then squealed like a girl and then he jumped on top of Raph who lost his balance and then crashed onto Don who crashed to the floor as Master Splinter jumped out of the way in time.

Leo and Amelia saw that they started rolling on the floor laughing their heads off and then Splinter just shook his head and then turned to Mikey.

"Michelangelo, a trained ninja should be aware of his surroundings, even at home," said Splinter. "And that goes for you too, Donatello and Raphael… Welcome home My daughter."

"I am happy to be home sensei," said Amelia. "I will be ready in a few days to fight the shredder… that is after I get my body clock fixed to this time zone."

"Great, that's settled then," said Leo as he crossed his arms. "In a few days we will be facing the shredder."

_**Part two of seven complete**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	26. Attack on the Shredder part one

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Six: Attack on the Shredder part one…

A few days later Amelia woke up well rested, she jumped out of her bed and then quickly rushed to the bathroom as she knew that today she and her brothers would be facing the Shredder today.

Amelia exited the bathroom toweling her hair dry thank Donnie and her for fixing the plumbing so the water came from a clean water pipeline they managed to tap into when they first moved into.

Amelia stopped when she saw April and Casey there, April was with Donnie and Casey… well he was being Casey.

"Today's the big day huh," said Casey as he looked at Amelia as she went to the kitchen to grab a box of pizza and then slammed it into the microwave.

"Yep," said Amelia as she sat down on the table and then started playing with her knife. "We'll be showing the shredder that what he had done to us had been a huge mistake."

"Hacking into this mainframe, might take a while," said Don. "I wonder who did these?"

He typed into the computer and then found the person who designed the Foot defense systems.

"It's Baxter Stockman," said Don.

"You mean the dude with the mousers?" Raph asked then punched his own hand. "Man, I still want to give that man a lesson."

"And to think he's working for the shredder," said Amelia.

"Too bad you don't know anyone who used to work for the guy," said April, then Donnie stood up and offered April his seat and then April started to type into the computer hacking into foot headquarters.

Amelia and her brothers started training while Master splinter watched over them.

"Remember my children, the battle you face today will be most arduous," said Splinter as Raph started to do his kata. "You must go in prepared."

Amelia and her brothers jumped forward one by one doing an individual kata starting with Leo and going to the youngest and then Amelia did a kata on both katana and sai.

"I'm prepared," said Raph twirling his sais one at a time. "To kick some shell."

"I think master splinter meant a little something more," said Leo.

"Then what would that be?" asked Amelia.

"I believe the time has come to return the Shredder's sword to its former owner," said Splinter.

Raph went and then grabbed the protective glove that won't hurt him and then he looked at the glove.

"Now you're talkin'," said Raph has he grabbed the sword with his bare hands then it activated and then threw him across the room.

"You forgetting something Raph," said Amelia as she bent over an upside down Raph.

Raph growled and then he flipped to his feet and then turned to Amelia.

"Uh, maybe you should have the honor carrying the sword sis," said Raph handling the Glove to Amelia. "Er… after all you're the sword girl."

Amelia took the glove and then took a look at the sword and then shook her head.

"I have a better idea," said Amelia then turned to Leo. "Leo catch."

Amelia tossed the glove and then Leo caught it and then his eyes fell into the sword and then he went closer and then looked at the sword a little uneasy, Master splinter went to Leo and then touched his shoulder.

"Is there something bothering you, my son?" said Splinter.

"I… I was just remembering the time last time I tangled with the shredder's elite ninja," said Leo then looked away. "I… don't want to let my siblings down."

"You must look within and find the strength that is yours and yours alone," said Splinter as he went around facing his eldest son. "you will not let them down… I feel it in my heart."

Amelia and Don who were with April suddenly gave a whoop of joy.

"We're in, we're in," said Don excitedly.

"We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to hack the encryption algorithm," said April.

"Then it was just a simple matter of creating a dummy account," said Amelia. "Then installing a remote access Trojan horse."

"Thrilling," said Mikey as he had no clue on that the three had just said.

"But can you get us inside?" asked Leo.

April, Don and Amelia turned their heads to face Leo as he approached them, and so did Raph.

"Never mind that," said Raph. "Can you get us to the shredder?"

"Getting inside's easy," said April pointing at the bottom. "Getting to shredder? Difficult, but doable."

"What concerns me," said Don. "Is everything in between."

"Bring it on," said Amelia. "I'm game more than ever."

"I agree with yah sis," said Raph flexing his fist.

"I can coordinate the computer systems from this end," said April.

"Great, Casey, you stay here, and protect April," said Leo as he pointed to Casey who looked at Leo. "Just in case… We're going to be a four turtle and a girl wrecking crew."

The five siblings placed their hand together as what they do before games and then Master splinter placed his hand on top of Amelia's.

"Six," said Splinter and then they let go.

"Let's roll," said Raph as he slightly raised a closed fist ready to fight as ever.

-0-0-0-0-

The battleshell was speeding towards the foot headquarters at an alarming speed and broke through the gate.

"this is it," said Don.

Then as they drove through the foot parking lot, the top of the battleshell opened and then don let a torpedo lose and then the torpedo flew and then blasted the gate open.

"We're going in," said Amelia.

And then they drove some more and then the foot ninja who were patrolling the inside of the gate stopped and then turned to see what had caught their attention and then jumped away from the madly driving truck so that they wouldn't get run over… and the whole building set off its perimeter alarm alerting Oroku Saki and Hun who were having a private meeting.

"Perimeter alarm," said Hun

"Find out what it is and take care of it," said Saki to Hun and then Hun left to follow Saki's orders.

In the Control room, the ninja who was in charged with the safety of the headquarters commenced the lockdown and all the exits were sealed, meanwhile in the parking area a lot of foot ninja surrounded room where the van was heading they had their weapons out and they were waiting for the thing to come at them.

As the van sped to them, Don ordered the front armour to protect the wind shield to go down and then it went down and then the side boosters retracted and then turned and then the van went to the side as the gate was closing and it safely went through just as it closed. And then Don launched a missile at the main parking controls and then it exploded, the van went up the ramp and then skidded to a stop whilst turning around to face the foot ninja.

All at once machine guns appeared from the walls and ceiling and then started firing at the truck, the truck moved and then swerved to avoid the line of fire and then removed his missile launcher at made it face the door and then the door opened and then he saw what was causing the trouble.

"Aw crud," said Hun as he recognized the van.

Then suddenly the van launched a couple of missiles that destroyed the gun that was on top of Hun, who dunked and then went to jump away as another missile was heading his way and then tumbled to the other side, Hun reached into his pocket and then removed a circular thing and then pressed the button on it and it activated and starting counting down five seconds and then he threw it so it stopped under the van with three seconds to spare and then exploded and the van went to the side through the force of the explosion.

Hun covered his face as it exploded and then when it was safe he went to the van and then ripped it open, the inside of the van was totally destroyed but Hun gasped as there was…

"What? empty?" asked Hun as he looked into the truck.

Meanwhile in the foot ventilation system, a hole was being made and then it was finished it fell away and then Raph exited and then turned to Don who was holding the remote to the battleshell.

"Nice remote control work, slick," said Raph as Don exited the hole and then looked at the useless remote in his hands.

"And they say hours and hours of video games are "BAD" for yah," said Mikey then moved away to let Amelia and Leo exit.

"Poor battleshell, I really loved that oversized gadget-laid-gas-guzzler," said Don as he hugged the remote to his chest.

"And I'm sure the next one we'll build you'll love just as much," said Amelia as she touched her brother in the shoulder.

"But right now," said Leo as he headed to Raph and Mikey who were on stakeout duty and Master Splinter got out. "Let's stick to the plan."

"April, stage one complete," said Don into his headpiece.

"Roger that Don," said April all the way into the lair. "Uploading worm program… Now."

All the way Casey approached April and then leaded forward watching April type into the computer.

"So what are you doing exactly?" asked Casey as he watched the screen.

"Whipping up a virus to clog their internal communication network," said April as she watched the screen.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Hun was ripping the turtle's old van apart and then went to answer the main foot communicator and then looked at Oroku Saki's face through the screen.

"Hun, report," said Saki.

"Sir, the truck was a decoy," said Hun.

"What?" asked Saki in shock.

"There's something else you should know," said Hun. "I've seen this truck before… it belongs to the turtles and the girl."

"The Turtles and Amelia? Alive?" asked Saki really shocked then he looked thoughtful. "But Stockman assured me that they were…"

Then it dawned on him and then he threw a fist into the table in anger, and then proceeded to call Baxter Stockman.

"Stockman, report to me at once," said Saki. "Stockman… Stockman… STOCKMAN."

Baxter Stockman ignored the shredder and continued on in his typing and then the communication died. Saki returned it to Hun who was on standby.

"Hun, search the building, put all ninja on full alert and find stockman," said Saki as he raised his fist but then the virus that was clogging their communication system started to work and then Saki and Hun lost connection.

"I can't hear you master," said Hun as he kept pressing a button. "Your signal is breaking… security control this is Hun… can anybody hear me?"

Meanwhile with the turtles, Amelia and Master Splinter, Amelia and Don were hacking into the main security room and they were finding it extremely difficult to crack.

"Foot comm. systems down," said April to them. "What's next?"

"April, we're having trouble getting in," said Amelia as she kept pressing on buttons. "Can you dig up an access code?"

"Yeah," said April. 'But going to be tricky, they change the codes hourly."

Suddenly Raph placed his fist in his hand and then looked eager on what he was going to do.

"Allow me," said Raph then he turned around and then jumped and then aimed a flying kick with Mikey jumping aside and Amelia and Don both stood up as Raph and the door flew in Mikey raised his arm and then shrugged.

"Noisy but effective," said Mikey and the all of then entered and then went into battle stance near the door then all the sudden all the ninjas in the room drew their weapons and then prepared to fight..

"Now that's a lot of ninjas," said Amelia as she prepared to fight.

"It's ninja time," said Mikey as he jumped in to fight.

Suddenly they scattered and then Amelia holding a sai on one hand and her katana on the other jumped forward and then landed on a split positions as two ninjas went to stab her but they ended up stabbing one another, and then Amelia raised her katana and then fended of two ninja at the same time and then she went on her hands and then kicked them whilst she was inverted.

Leo rolled forward and then blocked an attack that was behind him by raising his katana and then he saw another running to him and then he turned around and blocked both at the same time and then interchanged his usage and then blocked them again as they both went for his head and then he threw them away and did what Amelia did earlier.

"Copy cat," said Amelia as she fought another sai wielding foot ninja.

"I taught you that trick," said Leo.

Don drew his Bo back to the stomach of a ninja who was directly behind him and then threw his bag to another foot who dropped his katana and then held the bag that he always brought with him during missions then got winded as a bo hit him in the stomach and he fell, the bag was then hanging on the bo and then Don slung it on his shoulders and then jumped forward.

Raph found a foot with double sickles and a bo, he blocked a sickle attack and it used both his sais to block the attacking sickles, the bo ninja went to attack Raph but he ducked and then threw both ninja off him and then went to the side as the bo ninja attacked and continued to evade it then the trapped the bo with his sais and then removed the weapon and then threw the ninja with a well aimed back kick.

Mikey was looking at the ninjas with a goofy grin, he was twirling a nunchuck while the other was tucked in his armpit. A chain ninja threw his chain at Mikey, the turtle deflected it with a hit from his nunchuck and then two more ninja did the same at the same time but Mikey deflected it at the same time with both his nunchucks and then he walked back and jumped as two chains tried to get his feet but hit the desk that Mikey was on.

"Booga booga booga," Mikey teased at them as he thrust his tongue out But then a chain encircled his ankle and he looked at that. "Uh-oh."

The ninja pulled and then Mikey fell onto the other side and three ninjas entered at the same time, Mikey did a series of nunchuck tricks and one by one they flew away from him and he stood up.

Master Splinter, had four ninja on him, Splinter looked calm and then attacked a hit on each of them and they all fell.

"Whoa, you really kick butt Sensei," said Amelia as she landed beside her sensei.

"Don, Mel, do your thing," said Leo as he gutted a ninja with the hilt of his sword.

Amelia sheathed her weapons and then rushed on to Don as he held his bo lengthwise, Amelia jumped and then landed on the bo for a second and she was propelled to the others side and then Don propelled himself and then landed beside Amelia who had disabled the men there, by hitting them sharply on the neck with a karate shop.

Don and Amelia sat on the console and then Don pulled out his laptop and then connected it to the main console, as Amelia started breaking down the system's defenses on the inside.

"April, We're hooking up," said Don. "Prepare to download remote access codes."

"Creating synergistic interface… now," said April as she typed into the computer.

Suddenly Amelia and Don ducked when a foot ninja crashed into some consoles and then Mikey jumped to the console and then looked at his two siblings.

"You mind," said Amelia. "We're working here."

"Sorry," said Mikey and then sat on the controls and then pushed the third chair to Raph who lifted a Foot ninja into the seat.

"Uptown express comin' through," said Raph as he pushed the chair towards Leo with the Foot ninja grasping for dear life as the chair rolled turning around, Leo knowing that it was coming flipped backward safe but the foot ninja Leo was fighting got caught and landed on top of his comrade, as the chair was moving Master Splinter landed on top and using his cane hit two more foot ninja and then jumped off the chair and then fight was officially over.

"Well that was refreshing," said Raph.

"No doubt more will be on their way," said Splinter in a matter of fact tone.

Amelia and the others joined their sensei and then Amelia talked to her headpiece.

"April, we need another way out," said Amelia.

"Main ventilation shaft," said April as she stared at the screen. "Duct is located on the northwest corner."

"Got it," said Don as he went to it and then kicked it and then entered, followed by Amelia and the others.

Moments later, Hun and that others entered the security room and then Hun went to a barely conscious ninja and took him by the cloth and then shook him.

"Where are the turtles and Amelia?" asked Hun.

The ninja pointed to the ventilation shaft and then lost consciousness, Hun went to the shaft and saw a green leg and tail disappearing into the ventilation system.

"Find them," ordered Hun and then Foot ninja disappeared.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile in another level Don kicked the ventilator cover off and then jumped off followed by Amelia, Raph, Mikey, Leo and Master Splinter. Don and Amelia looked around and then whistled when they really saw the place.

"It's like I died and went to techno geek heaven," said Don as he rubbed his hands in glee.

"I feel the same way," said Amelia looking around in awe.

"Whoa, a turtle can kick some serious butt with this stuff," said Raph.

Mikey took an invention and then looked through the nozzle and then shook it.

"What do you think this one does?" asked Mikey then all the sudden it spewed off so much dust into Mikey's face and then he started Coughing, Leo grabbed his brother and then dragged him out of all that dust.

"That answer your question Lamebrain?" asked Leo sarcastically.

"Come my children, we must keep on the move," said Splinter as he continued walking.

Amelia though reluctant to leave the level followed her family but then Master splinter stopped and his children stopped as well.

"Wait," said Splinter.

"What is it Sensei?" asked Leo as Splinter started using his nose to smell the room.

"I sense a presence," said Splinter and they all looked around the room and were puzzled by Splinter's words.

"Nobody here but us turtles and a girl," said Mikey.

Splinter and the others continued walking but Splinter was on his guard after a few steps forward he stopped and then his children to respectful to run into him stopped as well.

"No something is here," said Splinter looking around the room in a guarded manner. "Something that cannot be seen."

"Foot tech ninjas," said Don.

"What are foot… what th….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Amelia shouted as she felt something hit her and then she flew and landed on the floor with a thud.

Master Splinter and the others also flew all except for Raph, Don went to check on Master Splinter and watched as Raph went to punch but hit the air and then he felt himself being kicked and he landed on his shell.

Donnie felt himself hit in the jaw and cried out in shock and Amelia and Mikey went to attack that invisible foe but she flew winded after she felt something connect on her stomach, then Leo also flew and Amelia rolled out of the way not to get crushed and saw Mikey go to his knees as Raph went to stand then they both flew at the same time.

Raph landed on the Vacuum cleaner and then the dust spewed all over the room Don was kicked into the cabinet and then went forward and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry guys, I came prepared," said Don reaching into his bag but then the ninja attacked him once again and then his bag flew away and he was hit repeatedly and then he flew. Amelia jumped and then caught Donnie's flying bag and slung it around her.

Mikey was being hit and then he flipped and then landed on an open elevator and then pressed the up button and then went up and then stopped and then pointed at the ground.

"Hah, in your face, invisible man, spoke your transparent butt," said Mikey but then behind him a ninja materialized and cleared his throat causing Mikey to turn. "Oh, shell."

And then Mikey was kicked and he flew down and landed heavily on his shell, Splinter saw that and rushed to his son but then a ninja materialized in front of him and then Splinter blocked the ninja's attack his only mind is getting to Mikey, but then the ninja disappeared and then Splinter smelt him out and moved backward guardedly and then gasped as he looked up and the ninja materialized and gave Master Splinter a flying kick and Splinter landed on some boxes.

Leo attacked the ninja that attacked Master Splinter and the ninja went invisible and Leo swiped in the air and then he felt himself hit and then flew and his shell landed on a control panel and landed on the ground in a genuflect position.

"Their toying with us," said Leo angry as Amelia flamed on her back on the floor.

"Frankly, I have no idea how I can handle this," said Amelia as she stood up rubbing her sore back.

"Yeah, then its tim…," said Raph as he went to this weird motorcycle like invention that had blades on it and then sat on it. "To use some toys on them."

Raph pressed some buttons and then it activated and then he went up, Amelia and Don went together and then Amelia gave the bag and then both got hit and then flew away from each other, Raph seeing that pressed a button hoping that it would do something and then the laser activated and shot on the ground and then two ninjas materialized.

"Good going Raph," said Don as he looked at the materialized ninjas. "The laser's tampering with their cloaking device."

But then Raph was going around and Don and Splinter ducked safely as the laser went over them and they stood up from the floor and the laser was heading for Amelia and Leo, together they started running toward the laser and then they jumped safely over it and landed on the other side.

The laser was still going round and Mikey started running towards Don and Splinter as the laser was chasing him.

"Watch out," cried Mikey as the two foot ninja jumped away safely, Mikey reached Don and Splinter and raised his fist on the air and the shook it. "Hey, bro, you better watch your aim."

"I only see two ninja," said splinter walking around. "Where's the third?"

But Splinter's question was answered when a huge tank with many robotic arms started moving and then shot a missile at Raph.

"Time to get the shell out of here," said Raph as he watched the missile head toward him.

"Raph move," shouted Amelia.

Raph jumped away safely as the missile went between the plane and Raph and Leo and Amelia jumped away as the missile landed on the truck and exploded, the machine still active went haywire bouncing off floors and walls until it crashed through the ceiling leaving a gaping hole as the building shook on that impact.

"Always thought that this room could use a skylight," said Mikey then he flew back after a foot ninja punched him on the plastron and he materialized and attacked, Don reached into his bag and then rummaged for something.

"Hang on Mikey," said Don as he removed a shuriken and then looked at it and threw it. "I came prepared."

The shuriken flew and then hit the ninja in the foot symbol just as he was about to do the finishing blow on Mikey, the ninja stopped as he was electrocuted and then he fell down no longer breathing.

"Electric counter-shock shurikens," said Don as the others formed around the fallen ninja. "Instant short circuit."

"Good idea for these foot tech ninjas," said Amelia. "Though Don never really answered when I asked to whom these were for."

Suddenly they were hit ferociously and Amelia stood up and then she felt herself flying and then Don turned to see Leo struggling with a visible foot ninja.

"Get him before he…" but then Leo flew into a shelf and it broke down on him and it fell on top of Leo trapping him.

"Hang on bro," said Raph as all his family rushed to him.

"We'll get you out," said Amelia as she reached her brother first and then started removing the things that covered her brother.

But her brothers and Master Splinter stopped as the tank started barreling full speed at them.

"Guys, take cover," ordered Leo thinking more about his siblings more than him but they refused and continued to work.

"And leave you?" asked Amelia. "No way."

Suddenly Master Splinter jumped toward the tank and then landed on the driver's seat and then there was a struggle and then the ninja went visible, the foot encircled his arms around the rat's neck and then Splinter put his arm back and Master Splinter tried to reach for the off button and then reached it and it turned off and his children managed to free Leo and Leo stood up.

"Free at last," said Leo then the five siblings watched as the rat and the foot ninja struggle with each other, Master Splinter hit the ninja on the head casing him to lay on his back on the controls and they locked hands but then the ninja managed to throw Splinter out and reactivate the tank and head straight for the five siblings.

"Now the amazing invisible ninja's in the house," said Mikey, then they all scattered as a missile was launched their way and they landed together in one side and all at once they were again attacked by invisible ninjas and they all landed on the floor.

"I'm really getting tired on being in level with the floor," said Amelia as she stood up and then she flew and landed on the floor again. "See what I mean."

They all attacked but they were always landing on the floor and when Raph swiped at the air and he looked around getting angry.

"Yo, Donnie, can't you shock 'em?" asked Raph punching the air continuously.

"Not if I can't see 'em," said Donnie frantically looking around.

"I'll take care of that," said Leo as he flew into the air and landed in front of two fire extinguishers, taking them he turned around.

"Raph, Mel, think fast," he said as he kick them both into the air, Mel and Raph threw their sais at the fire extinguishers and they both pierced the middle and it t spewed white smoke everywhere and it started going down on them, the Hamatos being able to see them attacked as a force bringing them together rounding them together.

Donnie took two shurikens in one hand and then threw them and it hit the two invisible ninja and they got electrocuted and the last two ninjas fell down dead.

"Excellent work my children," said Splinter looking at the fallen ninjas.

"And you put out the fires too," said Mikey.

"Which way now?" asked Don.

Leo pointed to the hole on the ceiling and they followed where Leo was pointing and then looked at Leo.

"We go up," said Leo and then started going to up.

When they arrived upstairs they started walking around, Splinter looked around confused and then looked at his children.

"What is this place?" asked Splinter.

"April, check the building schematics, see if you can tell us where we are?" said Don.

"All I can tell is that you're on the thirty-third floor," said April. "It won't display any other information."

Just then Amelia and the others noticed three containers on one place, Leo went up the stairs to look at one of the things that was inside the bubbling container and so did Amelia.

"This place looks kinda familiar," said Raph.

"It should," said Amelia as she slowly turned around. "It's a foot genetics lab."

Leo turned around in shock and then looked at his youngest sister.

"Are you saying that this is just like that abandoned lab we found deep under the city?" asked Leo.

"Ta- dun-dun-dun," Mikey sang the tune when you find something horrible and its like the other experience they had in the other one and then Raph went and knocked Mikey in the back of the head.

"Knock it off, Mikey," said Raph and all the sudden the alarm blared.

"I didn't touch anything honest," said Mikey, but they didn't mind him as they were waiting for anything to happen suddenly the glass on the container opened and then water spilled out, Amelia and her family took a step back as the other containers were also opening up and then they gasped as three monsters stepped out and then got ready to fight them.

"What are they?" asked Leo.

"My guess, these are the genetic closes of the shredder," said Don.

There was three different shredders, there was a small dwarflike shredder, there was the shredder only he had four arms, and there was another shredder but he had lobster claws.

"How are we going to get out of this one, Donnie?" asked Raph.

"I don't know," said Donatello as he and his other sibling and Master Splinter took a step back wondering on what they were going to do.

To be continued….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	27. Attack on the Shredder Part Two

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Attack on the Shredder Part Two…

"What are those things?" asked Leo his swords drawn as he and Raph paired off against the Midget Shredder.

"My guess would be genetically engineered hybrid clones," said Don as he paired of with Mikey and Amelia who was attacking the monster and Donnie was twirling his bo as a shield.

"In other words recon binate genetic mutations of shredder DNA," said Amelia as she blocked an attack from the four armed shredder.

"That was what I was going to say," said Mikey.

The lobster went to attack Master Splinter and then he dunked it and glared at the lobster armed Shredder and kept on attacking him.

Raph jumped into the air and then brought his sais down into the ground and then the dwarf shredder jumped back doing an invisible dragon and then got ready to fight and then jumped bit Leo crossed his swords and then blocked the shredder's attack as Raph was having trouble removing his sais from the ground, and the dwarf shredder brought his single pronged gauntlet together and Leo blocked it and they struggled.

"No… still… you puny little… argh," said Leo and then broke it the dwarf went to attack Leo and Leo swiped his sword and then the dwarf shredder jumped and then landed on the wall and then propelled himself to Leo, Leo saw it coming and then barely blocked the attack and the fight continued, Raph then managed to free his sais and then turned around just as Leo blocked the Shredder's attacked. The dwarf shredder jumped and kicked Raph and then went to attack Leo.

The four armed shredder swiped at Don and Amelia jumped and went over the shredder and then lifted his head backwards and Don got hit and Rammed to Amelia and they both feel into the ground in a heap.

"Yo, Armed and Dangerous, how would you like nuts in chucks?" asked Mikey as he twirled both his chucks but the shredder took hold of the other end and threw him to the containers and he landed on his shell.

"April, Can you find us a way out of here?" asked Don desperate, the three monstrous clones of the shredder was getting the upper hand and things were going crazy. "Some stairs… an elevator… anything?"

"Working on it," said April as she typed frantically into the computer. "I'll have your answer in a second."

"Do us a favor," said Amelia as she went beside her brother her sais out and they were backing into the hole they had climbed out. "Work faster."

Don almost fell and Amelia dropped a sai just to reach out and save Donnie from falling to his death but Donnie dropped his head communicator and it broke on the ground.

"Donnie?" April screamed onto the receiver but he won't answer.

"It's ok, his communicator just broke," said Amelia. "I'll hand mine over Call, Mikey's and I'll take his…"

Amelia reached a hand to remove hers but then the four armed shredder carried her and started to squish her to death.

"Donnie… help… can't… breathe," gasped Amelia.

"Let go of my sister, you big brute," said Donnie as he twirled his bo and attacked the shredder and hit him on the arms but as the arms got it would let go and return.

"DON," cried Amelia desperate… another minute she wouldn't be alive anymore.

"I'm trying," shouted Don desperate.

The dwarf Shredder leapt to the wall and then jumped and Leo and Raph went backward and then on the other side directly behind then was Master splinter and the lobster arms shredder… at one point they bumped each other and then Splinter tilted his head while keeping an eye on the opponent.

"My sons," said Splinter and Raph turned his head to face him. "On my signal."

Suddenly both the dwarf and the Lobster Shredder jumped at the same time.

"Now," cried Splinter and they went down and the dwarf and then Lobster arms Shredder hit each other and they flew away, the lobster shredder hit the electric box and fell unconscious and the Dwarf had rolled backwards and was also unconscious.

"Guys," shouted Don as he attacked the four armed ninja's arms in hopes to save his sister who was turning blue.

Raph and Leo did a look and then they got ready top jumped, Leo gave a nod and then they jumped and they kicked the shredder on the back at the same time, the Shredder dropped Amelia who went on all fours coughing to get air back on her lungs.

"Thanks," she silently gasped as she accepted Raph's outstretched hand.

Splinter mad that the monster was about to kill his daughter went to Mikey who was watching the fight.

"Michelangelo, with me," said Splinter and then jumped followed by Mikey and they landed on top of the container and then it started to topple and they sent it toppling toward the four armed shredder who was powerless to stop it and it crashed on him.

The Hamato family banded together and Leo was helping his sister to walk as her natural color was returning, Amelia removed her earphone communicator and then gave it to Donnie who placed it on his ear.

"April what did you find?" asked Don.

"Private elevator," said April. "Hidden behind a secret panel… I'm also showing wiring leading to a control button under one of the lab tables in your vicinity."

Don went to one table and then felt for a button and then found it and pressed on it, and it worked. The only problem was that they had to cross the hole Don almost fell through.

"And how're we supposed to get across that?" asked Raph.

"No sweat," said don walking forward and then reaching into his bag and then removed a rope with a grappling hook. "I came prepared."

With that he twirled the rope and then threw it and then it hit on the pipes and encircled it twice and then stayed there and then pulled on it to see how sturdy it is, He turned and then looked at Amelia and Leo handed her to Don and then together they swung to the other side and then Don threw it back to them when he reached the other side.

Mikey grabbed the rope and then swung of it yelling like Tarzan and when he reached the other side he looked at his siblings glares.

"What?" asked Mikey as he threw the rope back to his brothers. "At least it ain't Cowabunga."

Raph caught the rope and then suddenly there came a roar behind them and they turned to look to see that the dwarf Shredder and the Lobster arms rush to attack them, Raph passed the rope to Leo and drew out his sais.

"I got this one," said Raph as he defended the ranks.

Leo went and grabbed Master splinter and then they swung to the other side safely and then threw it, Raph grabbed the rope .

"Later, lobster limbs," said Raph as he started to swing suddenly the Lobster arms Shredder cut the rope and then he fell.

"Raph," shouted Amelia and Leo at then rushed to see Raph dangling on a bar.

"What?" asked Raph he clearly wasn't having a nice day.

Suddenly Hun and the rest of the foot ninja arrived at the scene and then they looked up to see Raph dangling.

"So it's true they are alive," said Hun then rushed to the tank and then activated it.

Leo saw that and then looked at Raph and saw that the lobster arms Shredder was going to attack and he had an idea.

"Raph, don't move until my signal," said Leo, Raph looked at his brother as if he was crazy.

"You kiddin' right?" asked Raph.

"I'm perfectly serious," said Leo.

"You better have a good idea, bro," said Raph as he stayed perfectly still.

Hun raised the missile launcher and then activated it just as the Lobster Armed shredder attacked.

"Now," shouted Leo and then Raph swung himself away and then the Lobster Shredder looked as the missile was heading to him and then it impacted near him and then he fell to the ground below him.

Raph did a series of flips and then Amelia who was now breathing normally and ready to fight helped her big bro up.

By now the dwarf and the four armed shredder couldn't make it across and Don had pressed the up button and then Mikey started to tease them and then they jumped clean across the hole causing them to gasp and then pull their weapons.

"Oh shell," said Raph.

"Come on… come on… argh," said Don as he continued pressing on the up button.

"Don?" asked Amelia as she drew her sais. "Hurry it up, we're going to have another clone encounter."

"This is way too slow," said Don then dunked an attack and then Raph jumped in and then started fighting, Splinter saw the midget shredder rush to him and then using his cane like a baseball bat hit the shredder and he flew back.

"Finally," said Don as the elevator doors opened and then he entered it and then turned around and then pointed his thumb behind him. "Hey guys."

Amelia entered first followed by Raph, Mikey and the others and then the elevator closed.

"Okay, did the shredder like wake up one morning and say…" said Mikey then lowered his tone. "Hey, here's an idea, mutant clones of me… really ugly ones."

Suddenly they heard a bang and then they all faced the elevator door and then gasped as the four armed shredder was forcing the door open.

"Uhh…" said Mikey but Don interrupted him as the shredder was able to opening a bit more and the dwarf shredder half entered.

"Hold that thought," said Don as he reached into his bag that then took out his electric shuriken and then threw it at them, it hit the door and they both got a shock and they went back but the door was still open, Leo removed a katana and then poked it upward opening the roof hatch on the elevator.

"Everybody out… Double time," ordered Leo and Mikey laid out his nunchunk in front of them.

"Nunchuck express, going up," said Mikey, Amelia jumped and placed her foot in the nunchuck and then she went up and out the hatch and followed by his brothers and Master Splinter and soon they reached down and then they grabbed hold on Mikey and then they brought him up.

At that moment the two shredder clones entered and then the tall one with the four arms pointed up just as the hatch closed, and Leo and Amelia sat on it.

"Now what?" asked Raph Leo looked around and then saw the cables.

"Grab hold of the counter weight cables," said Leo and the did just that, Amelia was the last to join them and then Leo pulled a katana and then rushed to join them and then the hatch opened and then the small shredder got out and then the other shredder but he couldn't fully get out then the dwarf shredder rushed at them.

"Hang on," said Leo and then he lifted his legs his arm supporting him and then cut the cable that they were holding and they went up in lighting speed up flights of floors as the elevator went down in full speed with the two clones of shredder, Leo kept on looking up and then looked down.

"Get ready its about to hit," said Leo as he sheathed his katana and then when the elevator hit ground they still went up and then the children except for Master Splinter let go on the cable and then landed clinging near the elevator door and a round pole Amelia was dangling from don't feet.

"Yeah," said Raph as he climbed up. "Peachy."

"Uh, Raph can you hurry," said Amelia. "I'm slipping."

Raph went up hurriedly and the slipped his sai in and then opened the doors and then entered and the room and then turned bent and then extended his hand to Amelia who grasped it and then she was pulled up.

"Thanks bro," said Amelia.

"No problem sis," said Raph and then the others also entered they looked and saw a corridor that looked like Japanese design.

"April, we need the 411 on our current location?" said Don into the headpiece.

"Did you see a floor number?" asked April.

Don turned back and then poked his head out of the elevator door and then searched for a floor number and then found it.

"seventy-two," said Don.

"Uhh, that's weird," said April looking at the screen and then typing on the computer.

"What?" demanded Don.

"There's a glitch in the schematics between the seventy-first and the seventy-third floor," said April. "Let me run a quick diagnostics."

"April can you at least find us a way up? A stairwell or something?" asked Don.

"Nada, I'm afraid you guys are on your own this time," said April

Splinter, the turtles and Amelia walked to some doors when Splinter stopped them sharply.

"What is it sensei?" said Amelia as Splinter started smelling the room.

"I sense something," said Splinter and continued to sniff around. "Traps… we must proceed with caution."

Splinter then jumped to the upper side wall and propelled himself on the other upper side of the wall and then landed in front of the door with the foot sign and then motioned then to follow. Don went next running to the other door and then he jumped turned and landed both feet on the upper side of the wall and then jumped and then flipped and landed beside his sensei.

"There aint no traps down there," said Raph with that he took off running, halfway there his foot activated a button on the trap and the traps activated, the next thing he knew was that a swinging blade was heading toward him and then Raph rolled over then and then other came rolling blades and then Raph jumped over that and then moved a foot forward as another swinging pressing another button and then the floor in front of him opened to spikes and then he jumped over and landed in front of his sensei with a sheepish look and did a nervous laugh.

"Raphael, your rashness will be the end of you yet," said Master Splinter as Donnie crossed his arms in anger.

"Hey, I made it didn't I?" asked Raph.

'And what of your brothers and sister?" asked Splinter.

To cross the traps had setteled on Amelia , Leo and Mikey, who was now going to have to get across with all that.

"Great, thanks Raph, for making it harder for us," snapped Amelia as it was her turn, she took a running start on the swinging blades and then rolled to make herself faster and then she ran past as one round blades went behind her and then jumped over a blade and then ran forward and then jumped over safely… when she reached there she gave a huge punch to Raph and then turned to see Mikey ran.

"Mikey got game," said Mikey as he ran forward with the swinging blade and then stopped momentarily as another pendulum blade went right in front of him. "Mikey got hops…Mikey in the zone…booyah… in your face… puny curly blade ."

As he continued running and then jumped over another round blade and then started to moon dance with the blade behind him.

"Go Mikey, go Mikey, go, go go Mikey," sang Mikey then suddenly he felt something hit him behind and then his bandanna tails fell down he felt it behind and felt that his bandanna tails were shorter. "hey… whoaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…."

With that he bolted after the pendulum came back and then Mikey jumped across the Gap and then landed on the floor right in front of his sensei and then went to feel his bandanna.

"The trendy new short headbands are in this season," said Mikey making a lame excuse and then stood up. "All the stylish ninjas wearing them."

A moment later Leo landed in front of Mikey and on his hands was Mikey's cut Bandanna tails, standing up and going to his youngest brother he thrust the Bandanna tails to Mikey roughly and angrily.

"No more fooling around Mikey," said Leo. "Not today."

And then Leo headed to the door and then opened the door and then they entered to see a room that had fog all over and then Mikey who temporarily fixed his bandanna retied it around his eyes and then they looked around they saw then five statues guarding the steps and then they stopped, Splinter looked around and then looked at the symbol.

"Hmm," said Splinter looking at a foot symbol of water. "These symbols each represent one of the five elements…earth… fire…water…wind and metal."

As Leo was heading to the stairs the statues suddenly turned to life causing them to turn and then point at the statues as they all went together so that they could fight.

"Look," said Don pointing to the statues and then all five of them went and encircled the Hamato family.

"Be prepared for anything, my Children" said Splinter as they had pulled out their weapons once more and then prepared to fight.

Suddenly all five foot mystics blasted their power at then and then using their weapons they kept the blasts at bay but they couldn't hold it longer and the blasts landed on their chests and they flew and landed on the floor all except for Mikey who landed on the pillar and it broke.

"Umm, do Technicolor lightning bolts qualify as anything?" asked Mikey

"Mel, can you cast a spell at 'em or something?" asked Raph.

"Nope, sorry," said Amelia. "I can't use magic during the summer."

Suddenly the other mystics started heading to them and then Amelia and her brothers stood up and then drew weapons and then as one they attacked.

Raph went against the water mystic and kept swiping at it with a said but the elemental Raph fought was fully made out of water.

"Whoa, You can't even touch these things," said Raph as the mystic suddenly swirled.

Mikey rushed and then kicked the metal mystic and there came a resounding clang and Mikey started hopping on his leg cradling his painful leg.

"Ow," yelled Mikey as he bounced back. "That's not bizarrely true."

Amelia and Don paired off against the fire mystic and then the fire mystic made a fireball and then threw it. Donnie swiped at it and then it disengaged and Amelia and don got ready to fight but then they ran away as the fire mystic show two fires at them and then Don used his bo and then he propelled himself in the air as another two fireballs went after Don, Amelia had ducked for cover.

The wind mystic went up and then became a cyclone and then went after Leo who ran away but then it caught him and then Leo went up the twister and then he fell out and he landed on his feet.

Splinter faced off against the earth mystic and then Splinter decapitated the mystic but then it went together again blocking Splinter and then powered his double ended blade staff and hit the ground and the cement broke and then pieces of rocks flew up.

Raph was still fighting the water mystic who then rose up and then activated his double ended blade staff causing water to go out and then it enveloped Raph into a ball of water, Raph tried to run to the water mystic but he was trapped like a hamster on a wheel that every time you try to run it always go round and round and you're not moving, Raph tried to punch it but it didn't break.

"Raph," said Amelia from her hiding place, "There must be some way to fight fire with fireeeeeeee."

Amelia dunked again as the fire mystic sent another fireball her way and the she jumped away as the mystic continued to threw fireballs and her hiding place collapsed, her brothers were fighting but it was Splinter who saw the solution and that solution was at the back of Leo.

"Or magic with magic," said Splinter then he rushed at Leonardo who then turned around and then jumped and flipped over Leo taking the Sword of Tengu in his bare hands, and then landed in front of the air mystic but his hands were smoking.

"I believe that conquering our mystic foes require some mystic weapon," said Splinter.

"But you need the glove sensei," said Don removing the protective glove from his bag. "Catch."

But it rolled to splinter but splinter didn't have time to put in on and ignored it

"There is no time," said Splinter. "Leonardo, get your brothers and sister away from the temple."

Then he used the Sword of Tengu to create a shockwave and the advancing mystics flew away and then Leo went to gather his younger siblings, Splinter sent another shockwave and then the water mystic flew and it also hit Raph's prison and it broke and the Raph landed on the ground gasping for breath.

The mystics went after Splinter as he was the most potential threat and then Splinter jumped clean away and then they went after Splinter who swiped at the mystics again and the fire got the brute force and his fire went back and then hit on the metal mystic who started to melt and fire mystic went down on a weak genuflect.

"Fire melts metal," said Splinter then jumped as the water mystic attacked and landed right in front of water mystic. "Water quenches fire."

Splinter swung his sword and then the water mystic got the force of it and the water ricochet backwards and hit the fire mystic and he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and then water mystic went down.

"Earth swallows water," said Splinter and then swung at earth and then water disappeared into a swirling vortex as it followed earth.

"Wind scatters earth," said Splinter as he did an invisible flying dragon and then swiped at wind and then it hit earth and then it exploded.

"And I shall quell the wind," said Splinter as he started twirling the sword forming his own vortex of air and then sent it at the wind mystic who flew and hit the roof and then the roof gave out and collapsed on top of the mystic leaving a flag of the water mystic left.

Raph and the others went forward in view of the mess and to look for their father, suddenly an arm shot out of the stone, a badly charred hand and they broke into a run.

"Master Splinter," Leo shouted and Raph was the first one there and then Amelia, Leo, Mikey and Raph removed the rubble and then they got Master Splinter.

"Leonardo," said Splinter as he had trouble breathing. "Retrieve the sword."

Don walked forward and then gave the protective glove to Leo and then Leo took it and Amelia went to master splinter she took off her sleeves and then ripped them to shreds to make bandages for his hands.

"Master Splinter, your hands," said Mikey.

"The Sword of Tengu," said Splinter and then raised his hands and Don recoiled at the sight in horror at what his father had done. "Is a potent mix of science and sorcery, only a true master can wield it without the protective glove but there is a price to be paid."

"Makes you wonder what's in store for us on the next twenty floors," said Amelia as she started to wrap her makeshift bandages around her father's hands.

"_Gulp_… we still have twenty floors to go?" asked Mikey.

"If we even make it that far," said Raph.

"There's no if about it," said Leo as he rummaged around for the Sword of Tengu. "We will make it to the shredder. Have you guys forgotten how he forced us from our home, burnt down April's building, nearly killing us all? 'cause I sure haven't and I'm going to see this thing through to the bitter end."

And then he found it and then he took the sword and then sheathed it behind him, and then Raph walked to his brother.

"I'm with you bro," said Raph.

"Me too," said Don.

"I agree," said Amelia.

"We'll see it through together," said Mikey.

"All of us," said Splinter.

"April, you had any luck finding us a stairway out of here?" asked Don as they got ready to fight the twenty floors up.

"Best I can find is a private elevator on the west side of the building," said April as she looked into the street. "But I can't tell if it reaches your floor."

Leo looked at the water symbol and then removed his katanas and then the cloth fell revealing the elevator doors.

"Found it," said Don then the door opened. "So where does this take us April?"

April typed into the computer and then it showed where it was going and then she smiled her friends wouldn't need to fight so much anymore.

"Straight to the top, guys," said April. "Straight to the top."

Amelia and the others entered the elevator and then the doors closed on them, Amelia felt that those doors closed on their fate.

"There is no turning back now," said Splinter as he laid both his heavily bandaged hands on his cane. "But no matter what happens today, I have never been more proud of you all…my ninja… my children."

Don placed a hand on his father and so did Amelia, and then they prepared to face what fate has brought them, Amelia thought about her friends, Ron and Hermione, her twin brother Harry, all their fun stuff and adventures and Amelia knew she had to fight to live.

'_I must fight, I cannot lose, who will take care of Harry whilst in Hogwarts?_' thought Amelia and then the door opened and they exited into a corridor and Leo crushed thru the door and then looked around and they saw nobody Leo motioned then to go nearer and they did weapons out ready for anything Amelia had her sais out.

Suddenly there came four puffs of smoke and the foot elite appeared and they got ready to fight the Hamato family.

"Shredder's elite guard," said Leo softly then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Raph.

"You can do it bro," Raph comforted, "We're all in this together."

"You don't know how true that is freak," said Hun as he flexed his fist.

"What are they waitin' for?" asked Raph.

"Orders," said Leo.

"Astute as usual, Leonardo," said the shredder as he appeared from a partition, Saki was wearing his shredder outfit ready to fight. "I don't know how you managed to survive our last encounter but I can assure you… you will not survive this one."

"The elite guard will not stop me and my children Oroku Saki," said Splinter.

"No, sensei," said Leo as he blocked his master from advancing and then crossed is katanas across his plastron and glared at the shredder. "This is one I need to lead."

Shredder sat on his throne and then raised his hands.

"Elite, attack," said shredder and then the elite jumped and then went to attack them and the Hamato family followed suit and then weapon clanged against weapon, Don against the spear and they blocked each other and then the elite drew the weapons quickly to the side and then don flew and landed on his shell and then as the elite went to do the finishing blow Don rolled away safe and the elite pierced Don's bag Don went to attack and then the elite threw Don's bag and it flew and landed to the floor a foot from them where Leo was fighting a double edged spear elite.

Amelia squared off with an elite who had ha katana and then the katana went to her guard and then she gave a sweeping kick but the elite flipped back and then she rushed and swiped with her sais but he evaded them and then she flipped back and then growled and then jumped to battle again.

Raph squared off with a trident wielding elite and then he blocked the attack twice and then crawled under the elite's parted legs and prepared to throw his sai but his hand got caught in the elite's trident while Mikey who fighting an axe elite jumped back and then ducked an axe swipe and then kicked the elite who landed on his back.

"Hah, missed," said Mikey as he took a step back and then accidentally hit the burning lantern and it fell on him and he landed on his butt, nunchucks on the floor and he was rubbing his head where the lantern stand hit him.

Splinter went to Mikey but then Hun picked him up from the scruff of his neck and the Splinter raised his cane but Hun took it in his hands and threw it away… and then grinned at Master Splinter was helpless before him..

Leo blocked a swipe from the double edged staff elite and then moved a step backward as he swiped again and again, Leo took a few steps back and then fell over Donnie's bag and then looked forward as the elite jumped and prepared to give him the finishing blow and then Leo flashed back on what happened that dawn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------_flashback_-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Leo was in a building roof his weapons drawn and there was a puff of smoke behind him and then he turned around and saw the four elite ninja right behind him, there was a battle and it was ferocious, the trident elite ninja attacked causing Leo to go down his swords flying from him._

------------------------------------------------------------_End of flashback_----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**," cried Leo and then used his swords to block the elite's attack. "You may destroy me, but I will not **LIVE** **IN FEAR**."

With that he kicked the elite with both his feet and then the elite flew back Leo jumped to his feet and then attacked.

"Me neither," said Raph as he kicked the elite from him and then removed the trident that held his hands and then jumped to battle.

Splinter slipped out of his kimono just as Hun was about to punch him and Hun looked down to see Master splinter ready to fight, Master splinter jumped and did a series if attacks at Hun who went down causing his kimono to fly, Splinter raised his arms and the kimono slipped on.

"In the words of the ancient master…" said Splinter tying his kimono shut and then went to a battle stance. "It ain't over 'til it's over."

At that moment Amelia and her brothers were fighting the elite ninja on the shredder's dojo when suddenly they felt something, the elite, the turtles and Amelia stopped to see what it was then the floor on the middle of the dojo went up and they were thrown away and a large exosuit came out and inside was the head of Baxter Stockman.

"What is this?" asked Shredder. "Baxter stockman."

"In the flesh," said Stockman. "So to speak."

"You will pay for your false report of the turtles and the girl's demise," said Shredder pointing at stockman. "However you can redeem yourself… destroy the turtles and Miss Potter."

"Hey, how is it you know who I am?" asked Amelia.

"Never mind that now sis," said Leo as he went to a ready stance. "We have to focus on the matter at hand."

"You blind, ignorant, self-important fool," said Baxter to shredder. "I didn't make this suit to help you shredder, I made it to destroy you, and for every punishment you inflicted upon me. I will make you suffer tenfold... You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect."

"He is so full of himself," said Amelia. "He should have done it already and saved us the trouble."

"Stockman, I'll have your head for this," said Shredder.

"No, shredder," said Baxter shaking his head. "I'll have yours."

Then he turned to them and then pointed at them as well.

"And you meddlesome creatures, you had interfered with my plans for the last time," said Baxter.

"You believe this guy's wrath… whackjob city," said Mikey as he circled his head in the side of his head meaning that Baxter was loco.

"You will all pay, all of you," said Baxter. "Not one of you will leave this room alive, you will all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman."

"Dangerous whackjob city," said Amelia to Mikey.

To be continued….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	28. Attack on the Shredder Part Three

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Attack on the Shredder Part Three…

"Do you know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan," said Baxter. "I used you shredder to transform me into this ultra cyborg you see before you a truly superior work of genius but all good things must come at an end. Its time to bid you adieu."

With that he aimed a robotic arm, and then sent some missiles at them, Raph, Mikey and Amelia jumped away as the missiles hit the supports causing the foot ninja that were on the beams to fall and land on the floor stunned.

"Don, guys you okay?" asked April worriedly then looked at Casey who went closer. "I'm picking up multiple explosions. Guys… Guys… do you copy"

Amelia and her brothers were in the ground groaning and then she went to her feet.

"Can't talk right now, April," said Don and then jumped as a missile landed where he had vacated earlier and then foot that was supposed to attack him flew due to the force of the explosion, Don jumped and then landed on a genuflect. "Kinda busy staying alive... call you later."

Don looked back as the support beam was falling his way and then he jumped as it fell on the place he had vacated; Baxter stood in front of the elite and then aimed his missile launcher at the elite.

"Out of my way," said Baxter as he sent missiles after the elite, it hit the floor right in front of the elite and they flew down the newly created hole, Baxter walked forward and then shredder flew and went to attack Baxter but Baxter turned and hit the shredder on the stomach and then shredder flew to his throne and landed on a heap.

"Now where did Hun get too," said Baxter and then saw Hun who took a fire lantern and then sent the fire part at Baxter who took it and then threw it behind him and Amelia jumped away just in time.

"Hey, watch it where you throw that thing," snapped Amelia as she shook her fist angrily at Baxter.

"I've been so looking forward to this," said Baxter as he closed a fist on Hun. "It's payback time."

With that he lifted Hun into the air and then slammed him to a support beam and then he went limp because of the pain,

"Oh, that felt good," said Baxter. "Now I'm going to take you apart piece by piece… a lovely irony wouldn't you say?"

Baxter laughed then stopped as he gasped to see the shredder jumped at him and then punch him his gauntlet scratching the window and when he landed the scratched disappeared causing shredder to gasp.

"What?" asked shredder. "It's a self healing powered acrylic, one of thirty-nine packed items I have developed using your resources… you made it all possible shredder… and didn't suspect a thing you pompous overblown ignoramus… but the time has come for you to be reeducated in my brilliance."

With that he sent his robotic harm and then grasped the shredder and then used his elongated robotic arms and then sent the shredder flying with his hand to a support beam and then started pushing the shredder to the wall and threw him down right in front of the turtles and Amelia who was watching everything.

"It took us everything we had to beat the shredder last time," said Amelia.

"And Robonut just took him out in 4.5 seconds," said Don. "The Shredder and Hun."

'Umm, can we go home now?" asked Mikey as hew raised his hands.

"And now the freaks," said Baxter turning to them. "It's most fortunate that you're here, really, you're on my list of "parties responsible for recent misfortunes in my life" the charges are, ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes and hampering my destiny as the worlds foremost criminal and scientific prodigy."

"Scientific no, criminal yes," said Amelia. "We didn't do anything on your scientific mind."

Suddenly he sent fire to them and then Amelia and then others jumped away.

"Next time Mel, do not tick him off," said Raph as they landed on their feet.

"I'll try not too," said Amelia as she had her katana out.

Suddenly Baxter pointed his Machine gun at Don and Mikey and then Mikey jumped sideways while don jumped backwards and dunked behind the fallen support beam, then Baxter went and sent Missiles at Master Splinter who flipped back and then got ready but then looked up then gasped as the support beam fell, Baxter laughed but then Master Splinter jumped and then landed on top and started hitting the dome that protected Baxter's head.

Baxter used his robotic hands and then pushed Master Splinter and he landed hard on the floor.

"Master Splinter," said Don as he watched Baxter pickup Splinter by the legs.

"Father," said Amelia then she, Raph and Leo jumped and they all attacked the cyborg and then Baxter dropped master splinter and then Raph helped master Splinter up as Amelia and Leo attacked the cyborg ruthlessly.

Baxter punched Leo and he flew and landed hard on his shell, Don and Mikey attacked but with a swipe they flew away from him and then shot a sting of shots at Amelia and she flipped away and ducked behind a support beam.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Baxter and then sent missiles at Leo.

"Leo, get out of the way," shouted Amelia as she rushed toward from behind her brother and then bragged her brother just it hit where Leo vacated.

Don and Mikey threw ropes with grappling hooks and it encircled the cyborg and then Baxter looked down and then saw the ropes.

"Rope? You tried to stop me with rope?" asked Baxter with a look of disbelief and then laughed. "How positively primitive."

"I got your primitive right here," said Raph as he sent a flying kick at Baxter and Baxter lost his balance and then fell into the hole.

Shredder and the turtles and their sister went to the hole and then they looked down.

"That's one minor annoyance disposed off," said Shredder. "Now to finish you fools."

The turtles and Amelia had their mouths open in shock they were tired and they had bruises all over but they got ready to fight but then they blanched as Baxter flew up the hole and land right in front of Amelia and her brothers.

"You insufferable nitwits," screeched Baxter. "Dr. Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed."

And then sent fire at the five siblings and they flew away, Leo jumped and then Baxter aimed his machine gun arm at Leo but Leo used his katana and sliced it off and it fell.

"My robotic arm," said Baxter and then looked at his dismembered arm and then sent missiles at Leo who slid back and hit his shell on the wall his katana piercing the wall on top of him, Baxter was panting. "It's nothing, just a momentary nuisance, my back up systems…"

Suddenly shredder attacked and then sliced of Baxter's leg and he tried to balance and then Amelia and her three bothers rushed and they all jumped and all aimed a flying kick and they all hit Baxter at the same time, Baxter hopped back and crashed through the wall and started to fall to the ground.

"This is just a minor setbaaaaaaaaaackkkkkk," he yelled as he fell, the five siblings looked down and then watched as he fell and then Mikey turned followed by Leo then Amelia after they heard the crash.

"I'm going to miss that guy…NOT," said Mikey and then the five siblings drew their weapons and Leo pointed his katana at shredder.

"All right shredder, let's finish this," said Leo and then the shredder went into a fighting stance.

"I intend too," said the Shredder.

But before either of them could attack the wall burst open and once again Baxter stockman entered and Amelia groaned, their mission was to destroy shredder but Baxter was making it difficult for them.

"My internal jetpack array," said Baxter. "I speared no expense… and why should I? After all you were footing the bill Shredder."

With that he sent a missile at them all and they flew into different directions, Mikey landed upside down in a cracked support beam, he looked at Baxter upside down rubbing his head.

"Man, can somebody please shut down that giant flying toaster oven?" asked Mikey.

Baxter sent missiles at them and then Don jumped and made his bo slantways hitting a missile diverting it from his tracks and then landed and then sent his bo behind him and then deflected another missile that was heading his way and then ducked at the explosion behind him.

"Maybe we can pull his plug," said Don then turned to Amelia. "Mel, his exosuit supply, those power cells on his back."

"On it," said Amelia and then rushed at Baxter who started firing at her and she ran in a crooked manner avoiding getting hit and tried to go for his back.

"You peons stand against my vastly and superior intellect," said Baxter. "I Dr. Baxter stockman shall…"

But suddenly Amelia cut the power supply on stockman's exosuit he had stayed still too long and Amelia managed to make it to the back and then flew away and then land on the floor with a leg outstretched from her and ha hand on the floor, sheathing her katana and then a moment later Baxter Stockman fell on the floor with no power.

"Finally," said Mikey raising his hands in the air. "Shut him down and shut him up."

But then Baxter started moving again and then they took a step back.

"what do we have to do to stop this guy?" asked Amelia as she drew her katana.

"I have asked myself that question many times," said shredder as he walked out of the smoke and Amelia and the others looked at the shredder.

"That ploy might have worked on lesser mechanoid," said Baxter. "But as always I am one step ahead in my design work. In addition to the central power modules, each component of my cyborg armor has its own internal backup power source."

Amelia sheathed her katana and then walked to the machine gun and Don did the same putting his bo behind him.

"So what you're saying is this arm should still be fully functional right?" asked Amelia as her arms crossed as Don lifted it and pointed it at Baxter. Baxter turned and saw that and then tried to get out of firing range...

"Fire in the hall," cried Don as Amelia, Raph and Mikey jumped away to safety as a missile was heading toward Baxter who then got hit by his own missile and he was thrown out of foot headquarters into the sky where he exploded.

"Finally," said Amelia just then the Shredder walked to them.

"Now where were we?" asked Shredder as the Hamato children circled around shredder. "Oh yes."

With that he aimed a back kick at Don who flew back and aimed it at the side causing Raph to fly to the side and land on his shell, the shredder turned to look and then jumped at Mikey who was unprepared and then Mikey gasped and then crossed his arms over his head.

"Michelangelo," shouted Amelia as she ran jumped turned around and landed on top of Mikey and then they both went out of the shredder's way just as he sliced.

Master Splinter jumped in front of the shredder's way and then they both got ready to fight, the shredder jumped in the air twirled and then aimed a kick and hit master splinter who went out the window.

"Master Splinter," shouted Mikey in shock.

"No," cried Don.

Amelia and Leo both grabbed ropes and then threw it to an exposed pipe and they bother dived out the hole and they fell holding the rope, Amelia and Leo both grabbed a hand and they sung to another building and they both kicked off it and swung back to the foot headquarters and landed a helipad. Leo and Amelia landed on their feet and Leo caught Master Splinter and Leo walked and then laid him on floor with his back on the floor, Amelia followed and then looked at Master Splinter.

Don and Mikey mad at what the shredder did jumped and kicked the Shredder to a beautiful rooftop garden, Don jumped first who had his bo ready to fight, followed by Mikey who was twirling his nunchucks and then Raph who had his sais ready and then they landed right in front of the Shredder.

"You're going to be okay, Master Splinter," said Leo as Amelia started tending on Master Splinter. "We'll get you help, I'll get the others."

"No, Leonardo, Amelia, worry not," said Splinter and then Amelia stopped tending on her father to look at him. "this is no longer about me…"

"Master Splinter, I…" said Leo.

"You two must return to the battle," said Splinter. "Protect your brothers, defeat the shredder, I will be there with you in spirit… now go... Leave me."

"No, Master Splinter," said Amelia.

"I know, Leonardo, you will lead your brothers well, my son, n," said Splinter as he closed his eyes. "Amelia you will have a part to play as well… be strong for in the wizarding world there is much things that will the darkest in your life… be strong, your brothers will be with you in every way."

Leo took master splinter's hand and then placed Splinter's cane on it and then Amelia and Leo stood up.

"We'll be back for you," said Leo and Amelia nodded. "I promise…"

"Just hang on Master Splinter," said Amelia as tears fell out of her eyes, she almost lost Harry to the basilisk venom and now she might be loosing her father to the shredder, Leo wiped the tears from his eyes and then growled as his mind went to the shredder and then he closed a fist, he was going to destroy the shredder once and for all and Amelia and Leo rushed to the fight.

Raph attached first and then the shredder lifted a leg and his Raph on the chest and he fell away, Mikey and Don got ready to attack and Shredder jumped and did a spilt kick and they all flew, Leo and Amelia reached the scene and then Amelia drew a katana and then attacked, the shredder jumped and then kicked her and she flew and landed on her back.

Leo placed on the protective gloves and then closed the fists and then went and removed the Sword of Tengu, the shredder who was about to do the finishing blow to Don when he stopped when he saw what Leo was holding.

"Get away from my siblings, shredder," said Leo as he raised the Sword of Tengu.

"The Sword of Tengu," said Shredder.

Leo pointed the sword at the shredder and he flew to the bridge and then entered the pond and Leo raised the sword up once again as the shredder got out of the pond dripping wet.

"This cannot be happening," said Shredder. "I cannot lose."

Shredder went to a pillar and then pressed button that was hidden and all the sudden their came the foot ninja on the flying motorthings that Raph was playing with earlier and then headed to where Amelia and the turtles were April who was monitoring the screen saw that coming.

"Guys, can you hear me?" asked April. "I've got a dozen or so unidentified flying objects heading your way."

"We see 'em April," said Don. "Problem is they see us too."

With that the foot ninjas started firing at them and then Amelia, Don, Raph and Mikey ran for cover as lasers started firing at them.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile at the ground two guardians landed on the ground and then looked up to see the commotion and then the guardian pressed a button on his holowatch and then the three council members looked at him.

"My lords, it's the turtles and the girl," said the guardian. "They're alive, they have engaged the shredder in the heart of his lair and they've brought the sword of Tengu with them."

"The Sword of Tengu?" asked the first council member.

"This could…" said the second council member.

"Prove disastrous," said the third.

"With respect the sword of Tengu could be their salvation," said the guardian.

"Or our destruction," said the second council member.

"Ready your men guardian, see that the turtles and the girl are victorious," said the second council member.

"As you command," said the guardian smiling and then closed the communication and then looked up at the fight.

-0-0-0-0-

Leo was running when a missile went his way and he flew and landed on his plastron, the sword and the protective glove flying out of his hands, Leo went to his knee and then looked at the sword and the glove.

Raph was running when the foot ninja headed toward him, Raph jumped and kicked the ninja out and then sat on the flying vehicle and then rode it.

"Come to papa," said Raph and then went after another foot ninja flew off course with Raph following and shooting after him after he hit it Raph smiled and then cheered,

"Yee-hah, I'm starting to het the hang of this," said Raph and then turned when he felt something he then found out that he was being shot at, and then turned sharply around a building and then a foot ninja sent its missile at Raph who jumped aimed a kick on another foot flying another machine and then landed on the driver's seat and flew away.

The shredder headed to the Sword of Tengu and then Leo jumped right in front and then got into a fighting stance, blocking Shredder from going after the sword.

"Ah, Leonardo, it is unfortunate that you did not join me when I offered you the chance," said Shredder. "You could have served me well."

"I'd rather fall in battle with honor than serve you," said Leo as he pointed a katana at the shredder.

"So be it, elite ninja to me," said Shredder and then their came a puff of smoke and then the elite ninja appeared. "Finish this."

With that they attacked Leo and then he lifted his swords above him and then blocked the trident and then double edged stall and he threw them away and then he went down as the axe aimed to decapitate his head and then blocked a double edged sword strike.

The foot were still going after Raph and shooting him, one of them hit and then Raph knew he had to make it to land and fast suddenly there came a missile that his a foot ninja's flying machine and the ninja fell to until it hit upon a flagpole and then swung himself around and then sat on it, Raph looked back to see what happened and then suddenly there came another missile and hit another foot ninja and Raph looked to see who shot the missiles to see…

"Yo, Donnie, Amelia," said Raph as he raised a thumb up sign to see Donnie and Amelia with Baxter Stockman's fully functional and dismembered robotic arm.

"Don't thank us," said Don as he waved. "Thank Stockman."

"Go get them bro," said Amelia as she waved.

Leo blocked and brought the double end spear down and lifted his other katana and blocked a trident attack and then kicked the elite with the double end spear and then next thing he knew he was kicked on the shell, the trident man caught Leo's hand in the gap and then the axe went to do the finishing blow and then Leo blocked it and then looked frightened and then he went to look at his father who was on the wall, he got mad and then he kicked both elite and then went back, Leo turned and the landed on his feet.

The Shredder walking in front of the Sword and then extended his hand when suddenly…

"Geronimo," shouted Raph as he jumped from the flying vehicle as it hit the other one and crashed, and then the shredder jumped away as the falling vehicles way as it crashed on the Sword of Tengu.

Amelia jumped forward and then went to get the Sword of Tengu but then something connected to her back and she fell into the ground. "Ouch, I hate these breasts… they hurt."

"Amelia, are you alright?" asked Don as he went to her.

"I'm fine I just need to breathe for a second," said Amelia as she went to sit down.

"I've got your back," said Don.

"Thanks," said Amelia.

Raph joined in the fight of the elite and then twirled his sais and then got ready to fight.

"Hey, save some for me Leo," said Raph.

"I can finish this Raph," said Leo as he turned to stare at his brother.

"I know," said Raph as he deflected a weapon with his sai and then blocked another one and then Raph used both his sais to block a trident."But where's the fun in that bro?"

All a sudden Don jumped forward and kicked the elite and he flew back and Don landed in front of Raph.

"We're family," said Don.

"We finish this together," said Mikey.

"Once and for all," said Amelia as she joined them

"Besides," said Mikey as he jumped forward. "The cable's out of the lair anyway."

Mikey jumped forward and then the axe elite attacked and then Mikey wrapped his chucks around it and then kicked the elite in the stomach, Leo ducked the trident ninja and then crossed his arms and then used his swords to cut off the weapons and then jumped and kicked the elite, Raph placed the sword on his curved prongs and then closed it with his other sai and brought it down, Amelia fought the ninja with the swords doing the same as Raph but in the end she kicked him, Don raised the side of his bo and then blocked the attack of the spear elite who did the same thing and then kicked it and Raph did the same thing and the two elite's crashed into each other with his back, Leo jumped and then swung his katana downward and then the third elite landed on top of the other two and the five siblings looked around and smiled.

Shredder was rummaging through the wreckage looking for the sword, he knew that if the turtles and Amelia have the sword they would be victorious so he was busy looking for the sword.

"The sword, I must have it," said Shredder but then Leo stepped to the shredder.

"It's over shredder," said Leo and his siblings joined him but they stated a step behind him as he was the leader, the shredder laughed at Leo and he stood up and faced him.

"You are fools," said Shredder. "This is my fortress, my stronghold; do you believe you could defeat me here?"

Shredder twisted a knob on a pillar and then the floor that was on the stairs opened and up came more foot ninja.

"Aww, give me a break," said Mikey as he saw all those ninja.

"Nobody said it was going to be easy," said Raph darkly they got ready to fight when a guardian landed in front of them and then took a step back and looked at him.

"Easy, no, but perhaps we can offer you a little assistance," said the guardian to them.

"We?" asked Raph.

Suddenly seven more guardians flew down and then landed in front of Amelia's and then turtles, as ne they stood up and took out swords and they pressed a button on it and the swords lighted up and then they got ready to fight the leader turned to Leo and his siblings.

"Hurry, we must keep the shredder from the Sword of Tengu," said the lead guardian.

"I'll take care of Shredder," said Leo as he ran to the shredder.

"Guardians, go," said the lead then jumped and flipped and landed on the center and then the others jumped and engaged the foot ninjas in battle.

"The sword, I must have the sword," cried Shredder as he rummaged the wreckage, Leo arrived as well as his siblings reached Shredder but then they were too late the shredder took hold on the sword and activated it.

"Ahh, the power, I have almost forgotten the Sword of Tengu," said Shredder raising it up. "The sword which I laid villages to waste, brought castles to ground vanquished armies with the sword I used to conquer Japan and give power to the Tengu clan, it is mine once more."

With that he pointed the sword at them and then all of them flew due to the shockwave, Leo flew and landed below the window, Raph the door, Mikey to a support beam and Don to the side, Amelia beside Don, Don looked up and saw the protective glove and then Don grabbed it, Raph went up and then looked up to see the shredder overhead and the shredder pointed the sword of Tengu at Raph, Leo rushed and then deflected the blast out of his brother and shredder missed his mark by a mile, Leo and then shredder were having a battle of strength and Leo was losing, Raph grabbed his sais and then brought his sais up and the Leo flipped back as Raph struggled with shredder.

Leo and the rest of his siblings rushed to the shredder who at the moment broke the struggle and then with one swoop sent his sword down and Amelia and her brothers went down to the floor as one as the sword flew over all of them.

"Get in close, it's the only way," said Leo then rolled away as a blast was sent his way and then he landed in a position his hand on the ground and then a leg outstretched on his side and his katanas, don was wearing the protective glove and the others were ready to fight, Leo jumped and then his siblings followed they jumped landed on the ground in their feet and then jumped again as they engaged the shredder, Leo kicked the shredder and then the shredder took a few steps back and sent a blast at them and they jumped away safely from the blast.

Leo brought his swords down and then trapped the Sword of Tengu in between his swords and Raph placed the side of his sword with his sai and then Amelia jumped and then kicked the shredder in the chest and he flew and hit the wall, the Sword of Tengu flew into the air and then Leo placed his swords on the ground and then jumped to get the sword of Tengu, Don seeing that grabbed the glove and removed it from his hand and then threw it at Leo.

"Leo catch," said Don.

Leo caught the glove and then placed it on his hand and then Leo caught it and then it activated, the shredder saw him coming with the sword of Tengu and then jumped away as Leo brought his sword down and pierced the place the shredder vacated, Leo removed the sword and then looked at the shredder angrily, the shredder kept on doing back flips until he grabbed both of Leo's swords and then he took it and then went into a fighting stance with them, then Leo and shredder got ready to face each other.

Leo's brothers went to help them but Amelia stopped them and Don turned to her but she shook her head.

"I think he has to do this by himself," said Amelia and they stopped to watch.

Leo and the Shredder suddenly jumped and then there was a clang of blades as they connected in midair and they flew away from each other and they landed on the ground, Leo on a genuflect and the shredder on his feet, Leo turned his head as he looked back at the shredder and then the shredder's head fell from its body and the shredder dropped the swords and the body fell forward.

Leo stood up and then sheathed the Sword of Tengu and then walked to shredder and took his katanas, Leo's siblings turned and looked at the body of the shredder and they looked at it grimly.

The guardians who just finished fighting as well kept their swords and the leader looked at the turtles and the girl and was happy for them.

"They've done it," said the leader. "You've defeated the shredder… incredible."

And then they guardian bowed at them all in respect and then they left the building, in the lair, April stood up and then hugged Casey who was also happy.

"They did it," said April. "They did it."

"wooohooo," cried Casey.

The turtles and Amelia went down the stairs, they were happy to have done it and they were victorious Donnie and Amelia were looking at Baxter's robotic arm.

"Just one thing left to do," said Leo.

"Make sure the foot can never use this building for anything ever again," said Raph then looked at his two brainy siblings.

Amelia grabbed some cables and then looked at Donnie who nodded that he understood.

"Stockman's radium power cells, coupled with the Sword of Tengu," said Amelia as she ran to the secondary electricity box on the garden and then placed it so the wires connected and it fizzled.

"Should fry most of the mechanism in the building," said Don as he took the glove and then the sword of Tengu and then pierced it on the arm and then the shockwave made him fly and then the four turtles backed off their hands over their eyes as it became too bright, then their came a powerful serge and it followed the wire and then entered the electric box and there came a nice display of lights and Amelia bolted from the place and jumped as the electric surge passed throughout he building.

Due to too much power the Sword of Tengu exploded and then the foot building's electric wiring were fried and then the foot symbol on the building shut off and Amelia joined her brothers, Leo turned to his brothers and sister.

"Let's get Master Splinter and go home," said Leo.

"I agree," said Amelia she was thankful they had asked Severus to brew those healing potions, what with the beating the old rat took, he would need to be healed immediately before his body shut down, but when they arrived on the scene Amelia and Leo gasped for their father wasn't there the only thing left of him was his walking stick.

"Hey wait a minute," said Leo then picked up the walking stick. "I don't understand."

"We left him right here," said Amelia. "He was in no shape to move."

"How could he be gone," said Mikey touching his head suddenly they heard sirens and then Don rushed landed on his knees and looked at the sides to see the police on.

"Guys, we can't stay here," said Don then turned to his brothers going to his feet.

Amelia and her brothers looked at Don and then heard the sirens and then Leo pointed at the helicopter.

"Donnie, Amelia, the helicopter," said Leo.

Amelia and Don rushed to the helicopter and then Amelia went to the front passenger seat, then turned on the copter as Don entered, Leo picked up his father's walking stick and then looked at Raph and Mikey who was sad and then they rushed to the copter and they took off, Amelia and the others looked at the building but they were sad, their father was missing.

"We did it Leo," said Raph but there was no happiness on his voice. "We defeated shredder."

"But the price was too high," said Leo in a regrettably.

"You don't think that Master Splinter is…" said Mikey.

"I don't know Mikey," said Leo and then shook his head. "I truly don't know."

Don not happy at all steered away from the building and they headed home with a heavy heart, meanwhile back in the foot building the body of the Shredder stood up and then walked forward and then picked up the head and then placed it on his side and then walked away from the fire, the shredder was still alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	29. Search for Splinter Part One

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Search for Splinter Part One…

Amelia landed in front of the door and then rang the bell on her twin brother's home and then crossed her arms and then growled and then kicked the banister in anger, it had been three days since Master Splinter had mysteriously disappeared it was only today she remembered that she was going to be with the Weasleys for the summer and she had come to decline to look for her father.

Harry opened to the door to see Amelia punch the wall in anger and then he looked at his sister, she had bags under her eyes depicting that she hadn't slept for days.

"Are you alright sis?" asked Harry.

"No I am not okay," Amelia snapped and then entered to see Fred, George, Ron and their father looking at her.

"What is it," said Harry.

"My father is missing and I have to join my brothers on this search party, so I can't go with you guys," said Amelia.

"I can ask the aurors to help with the search," said Arthur.

"Maybe we can help," said Harry.

"No," said Amelia firmly. "As much as I appreciate it but no, we can handle our issues, I have to go back now, April and Leo is fixing the search party and I need to be there, they might call the search party anytime."

With that she turned to walk out of the house and then Harry went and touched his sister on the shoulder and she stopped and then.

"I'm sorry about your father," said Harry and then pointed to Arthur. "But they can help search for your dad."

"As I said thank you but no thanks," said Amelia. "I need to get going… we have to scour everything."

With that she left and then walked to an alley and then opened a manhole and then dropped in and the headed home, when she arrived Raph and Leo were fighting again.

"Like I said we have to organize the search," said Leo his arms crossed. "Look in everything we know."

"But we don't know anything," said Raph.

"Well we know that when we were fighting the Shredder, Master Splinter took a major hit for me," said Mikey as he pointed his thumb at him.

"And when we looked for him after the fight he just wasn't there," said Don.

"I've been scanning the police scans for anything like a giant rat sized sighting but nothing," said April who had decided to help with the search party.

"So we should be out there looking for him," said Raph throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"We have been Raph but Master Splinter could be anywhere," said Leo. "How do you search an entire city?"

"One block at a time," said Raph as he took his sais that was pinned on the wall.

"Raaaph, not a good time for the hothead thing," said Mikey.

"The battleshell's a couple of hours away being street ready after the beating it took, Amelia and I haven't slept a wink fixing this baby up," said Don. "We could cover more ground."

"It's okay," said Leo. "Go blow off some steam, Raph, maybe'll you'll find something up there."

"Counting on it," said Raph as he flexed his knuckles and then Amelia went to the battleshell rolling up her sleeves and the picked up a blowtorch and then went to fix the battleshell while Leo, April and Mikey talked about the meting.

"Okay, we searched shredder's building and every other place the foot has been encountered," said April as she circled the shredder's building. "We've scoured every sewer tunnel, backstreet and dark alley in the city with only one area left."

"The worst part is," said Leo. "We don't even know if master splinter is still…"

"Uhh… I Don't even want to think about that," said Mikey twirling his nunchuck in his nervousness.

"until we learn otherwise," said Leo. "He's alive and awaiting our rescue… till then we have to wait."

-0-0-0-0-

Days later Raph was in his punching bag and then went a few yards, in his anger he took his sais and then passed it through the punching bag twice and the sand went spilling.

"Raph, I just bought that for you," complained Amelia as she saw what Raph had done.

"I'm done coming home empty handed," said Raph. "We find Splinter tonight."

"That's a heavy order," said Don. "We don't even know where to start."

"Oh I know," said Raph as he twirled his sais.

-0-0-0-0-

A moment later, Mikey in the sewer slider rushed though the sewer stopped and then pulled up a flashlight and then shone it on the wall and then he groaned.

Raph and Amelia were on shellcycle, Amelia was at Raph's back and was speeding looking for master splinter street side, and Raph went down the stairs and jumped at the last steps and then jumped at the last steppes and then sped away.

Don was in shell glider looking for Master Splinter in the air using night vision to look at the streets and all.

April used the battleshell to search the garbage dump to look for master splinter while Leo searched for Master Splinter in abandoned buildings.

Amelia and Raph stopped to see and Amelia took a glance at the picture and then stood up and went to the news stand and then took a newspaper and then tossed a coin at the person and then looked at the headline.

_**London on guard for escape convict, Sirius Black, mass murderer**_

"Is there a problem?" asked Raph.

"Harry's spending his summer vacation in London," said Amelia worried.

"And you want to spend your summer there?" asked Raph.

"Heck no," said Amelia. "I need to know that Master Splinter is home safe and sound."

"Come on then, climb on," said Raph as he patted the seat behind him, Amelia rushed and then jumped on the bike and then they sped off.

A moment later the shell cell rang and then Raph opened the door to hear...

"Please tell me someone found something," said Leo.

"Nada from the sewers," said Mikey.

"Nothing up on the roofs either," said Don.

"Or the junkyard," said April. "Lots of rats but none of them ours."

"Man where is he?" asked Raph.

"Keep it cool Raph," said Amelia. "We'll find him."

Raph stopped and then looked around and then spotted a man stealing a guy's car and then driving off with the car.

"Buddy, you picked the wrong night," said Raph as he drove away with Amelia clinging to her brother as Raph chased after the car.

The man saw that and placed on some speed and Raph and Amelia continued with the chase.

"Raph, stop, there is no time for this," Amelia cried.

The car went under the train rails and Raph followed, the car hit some stuff and they transferred to the other side and then Raph smiled and jumped over the pile and the car moved and then hit the gas pipe and then it exploded causing fire to erupt.

"Raph," Amelia cried as she hugged her brother and buried her face on his shell as Raph raced through the fire and continued in the chase, a moment later Leo jumped and swung himself around the street land and land on his feet and watched as his brother and sister raced past him.

"Oh great," said Leo as he watched as his sister was screeching for Raph to stop.

The car continued on hitting the garbage and sending it flying behind him and then Raph avoided it.

"It would if it was garbage day," said Raph, Raph then entered an abandoned building and then went up the stairs, the guys looked back and then laughed when he didn't see Raph, but then Raph broke though the wood that had boarded the window and landed on the guy's engine and Raph jumped away leaving Amelia on the bike as she took the controls and had no idea how to steer.

"Raph," said Amelia. "How do you stop this thing… Raph… RAPH."

Raph pierced his sais on the engine and the car slowed to a stop and then Raph went and took the man.

"You feel like taking what don't belong too you punk huh?" asked Raph as he was about to punch the lights out of the man.

"Let him go Raph," said Leo and Raph turned to see his brothers.

"Umm, where's Mel?" asked Mikey.

"Oh, shell, she's still with the shellcycle," said Raph as he went on bolting after his bike that was still moving with Amelia tiring to make it stop.

"Amelia pull on the brakes slowly," yelled Raph as he rushed to his youngest sister.

Amelia pulled on the brakes and then the bike slowed and then Raph reached her and then completely stopped the bike and then looked at Amelia as she climbed out of the bike.

"You know for a beginner you're quite good," said Raph. "With a little practice you can get the hang on riding this bike."

"Really," said Amelia. "But I'll just have to practice first."

"Rafael, this doesn't help anything," said Leo.

"Helps more than you think," said Raph removing his helmet and throwing it on the ground.

"Got to admit," said Mikey. "The dude knows how to blow off steam."

"Maybe but if we gonna find Master Splinter we have to keep a lid on it," said Leo.

"Well prowling along ain't cuttin' it around anymore Leo," said Raph. "We need something to go on."

"What about the guardians?" asked Amelia Leo turned to his sister as she explained. "If you think about it right after Splinter disappeared they disappeared."

"Yeah, hey, they could have taken him easy," said Mikey.

"Somehow we need to hook up with one of those guys," said Raph and then Leo went to his thoughtful stance.

"Raph, looks like we might have something to go on," said Leo.

And then a moment later there came a halting noise and then they turned to see the battle shell heading toward them and April opened the door.

"Sorry," said April looking at them sheepish. "After your patch job on this thing even my grandma's tractor handles better."

Suddenly the police sirens sounded and Amelia and the turtles entered with Raph bringing his bike and his ruined helmet into the van.

"Maybe I should drive," said Don as he looked at April.

"Nah, I think I'm getting the hang of it," said April and then Don climbed on and then as they drove along the van veered onto the side and Don got plastered into the window and then turned a right.

"Maybe we should have done more work on the repairs," said Amelia as she rubbed her neck.

-0-0-0-0-

A guardian who was guarding a perimeter looked up and watched as the signal on the foot building was blinking on and off, the guardian pressed the button on his holowatch and then the three council members looked at the screen.

"Guardian, what is so urgent?" asked the first council member.

"The symbol upon the Shredder's building has been reactivated," said the guardian.

"yet you reported the shredder destroyed," said the second council member,

"He has deceived us before," said the guardian.

"Investigate," said the third council member.

The guardian landed on the burnt garden and hid and then stealthily entered the shredder's old throne room and then gasped to see the shadow image of the shredder.

"The shredder alive," said the guardian and then he pulled out his sword and turned it on and then attacked and then hit the shredder by the stomach and then the shredder slumped and the guardian saw that it was a dummy with the word kick me sown on it.

"What?" asked the guardian then he heard snorts of laughter and then the guardian swung his sword and then Mikey raised his hands in a motion of surrender.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait," said Mikey and then the rest of Mikey's siblings jumped down from above.

"Easy, we're here to fight," said Leo.

"If you lay a trap for me then be prepared to fight," said the guardian.

"Our bad," said Mikey. "Now um do you suppose you could maybe…"

"Whoa, wait that wasn't our general idea," said Amelia. "We're looking for answers that's all."

"look elsewhere," said the guardian.

"Cool, elsewhere it is," said Mikey as he dropped a tracer onto the guardian's sword. "Now how about putting the sword down?"

"Our master's missing, we intend to find him," said Raph sheathing his sais showing that he trusted the guardian and then he sheathed his weapon.

"I cannot help you," said the guardian.

"You once called yourself our allay," said Leo. "If you are then at least tell us if he's okay."

"I cannot say," said the guardian as he turned to look at them and then threw a smoke bomb and then disappeared.

"Mikey," said Leo looking at his youngest brother.

"One turtle tracker duly planted," said Mikey and then the ok sign.

Later Amelia and her brothers were following the dot that was the guardian and Amelia was on the last Don and Leo were first followed by Raph and Mikey, Don looked at the screen and they stopped to look at the screen.

"He's still on foot," said Don. "Passing fourth and D."

The guardian continued in his run and then he jumped to the ground with the turtles and Amelia following and they landed on the roof and they peered over to see the guardian disappear around the corner.

"Come on," said Don as he and his siblings jumped and then landed on the street and then followed Don as he led the chase. "Man, this guy's fast… he's already made it to twelve."

They stopped at an alley and then Leo ran ahead and then followed him, the guardian rand and hid in a door post and then looked around to see if anyone was following him and saw no one and he continued on… a moment later Don jumped from the roof and ran followed by his siblings.

The guardian went around the corner again and Don and Mikey hid their backs across the wall and then Amelia, Leo and Raph jumped across the gap and then landed on the other side, Leo went to look and then took a few steps to the side and then saw…

"He's not here," said Leo.

"it appears that his signal disappeared right across the street they walked forward and looked at the building," said Leo.

"So was shredder's and that place nearly took us out," said Raph.

"But why would he go in there?" asked Amelia.

"To have his taxes done?" asked Mikey.

Don went to his bag and then rummaged something into his bag and then took out Amelia's little spy bug.

"Let's find out for sure," said Don.

-0-0-0-0-

A moment later Amelia, April and the turtles were in the battleshell and Amelia walked casually through and then dropped the tiny spy bug and then Don maneuvered it and then sent the spy bug tapping on the door a moment later the guard opened the door and then the spy bug entered the building and then crawled as fast as it could into the back seat of the guard and then stayed there and then went down.

The moment the guard sat down Don activated the spy bug and then Amelia entered the van.

"Please tell me that you didn't start without me," said Amelia.

"Nope, you're just in time," said Leo.

Don activated the video cam and then made the cam move around and then looked around the room.

"Okay, let's see what is behind door number one," said Don as me the camera move.

Suddenly the guard stood up to press a button and when the guard stood up his rolling chair pushed back hitting the spy bug who started spinning around.

"Whoa, I'm getting car sick," said Mikey as they watch the screen as the spy bug twirled around.

"Don," said Amelia horrified.

"I'm trying to get a grip on the spy bug," said Don.

Amelia and Don's brother's looked away and then suddenly Amelia and Don watched as the camera stopped twirling and then they gasped as the camera focused on the title of the company.

"Um, guys, here is a new wrinkle," said Amelia.

"I don't get it," said Raph.

"Techno-Cosmic Research Institute," said Amelia.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Mikey.

"What is that?" asked Leo.

"Say the first letter in each word," said Don rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"What, T-C-R-I… sorry, that doesn't ring…" said Mikey then stopped as it hit him and his eyes widened and Amelia could tell they had also made the connection. "Bells."

"TCRI, that's… that's… that's…" said Raph.

"That's… that's… that's…" said Mikey trying to finish what Raph started.

"What tell me already," said April.

"TCRI was printed in the container of ooze that mutated my brothers to what they are," said Amelia.

"The secret of our origin might just be in that building," said Don.

Amelia watch Don move into a corridor and the others crowded as they watched expectantly as Don went down the building.

"Okay, let's go snoop around," said Don as he started making the spy bug move and but then stopped as his siblings and April were crowding on his space. "Uh, you guys are sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space here."

"Sorry," said his siblings and April and then moved a way but in less than a second they have returned and then watched as Don made the spy bug crawl to the door.

Don moved the spy bug and it looked up at the sign on the door which said Security.

"Jackpot, the security control room," said Don. "The brains to their security system."

"Can you look under that door to see what we're up against?" asked Leo as he pointed to the gap under the door.

"I think so," said Don and then maneuvered the camera and then slid it under the gap and then made it look up, suddenly they saw two feet heading to the door and Don gaped.

"uh-oh," said Don knowing that there will be a repeat with the twirling thing and it did the moment the door opened the spy bug was hit and it went around hit the wall and then tumbled and then landed on its feet only to be crushed by something and Amelia and the others lost transmission.

"Well now what?" asked April asking them.

"Master Splinter might be in there," said Leo. "Answers we've been looking for our whole lives might be in there."

"So let me guess we're going in there," said Amelia her arms crossed.

"That is exactly what we're going to do," said Leo determinately

-0-0-0-0-

That afternoon Amelia and her brothers were in the lair they were still reeling on the information they had learned, on the entertainment section was now a meeting room where the screen pictured the TCRI building and Leo was standing right in front of it.

"Now what exactly have we found out about TCRI?" asked Leo as he turned his head to look at the building then turned to Amelia who was typing into the screen.

"Okay, TCRI is a highly successful new technologist company that's been around for the past twenty five years," said Amelia.

"And whose head corporate liaison is a Mr. Mortu," said April as she arrived to the lair and with her was a newspaper of twenty-five years ago with the opening of the TCRI building.

"These are the blueprints submitted to the city planner's office when the building was constructed," said Leo as the screen changed from the TCRI building to the blueprints.

"Looks as boring on the inside as on the out," said Mikey as he dropped from the ceiling after he had his ceiling supports to keep him out. He was directly on top of Don and Raph who was helping Don fix his equipment bag.

"Here's some of what our camshell recoded before it became road kill," said Amelia as she showed to the screen. "Surveillance cameras cover the perimeter and the roof all laced with alarm sensors."

"So what we need is someone smart capable and techno-savvy enough to get in find the alarm, cut it off and well cut it off," said Leo suddenly Mikey dropped down from the ceiling again and looked at his brother.

"Me," said Mikey.

"No," said Leo.

"I could do it," said Amelia.

"No," said Leo. "Though you are capable but you need to be with us."

"I understand," said Amelia.

"April," said Leo causing April to stare.

"Me?" asked April.

"You'll sneak in past the guard, enter the security control room and deactivate the cameras and alarms," said Leo as he walked to April explaining his plan.

"Okaaaay," said April seeing a flaw in the plan.

"Here's a schematic of some basic security panels you're likely to find inside," said Don passing a palm pilot to April who took it and looked at it.

"once the alarms are off, you'll contact us on the shellcell and we'll gain access trough the roof ventilation system," said Leo.

"Makes total sense," said April then turned to Amelia who had started to speak.

"After we're in you'll reset the alarm and surveillance cameras, then sneak back outside unnoticed," said Amelia.

"It all rests on your shoulders girl," said Mikey to April as he dropped for the ceiling again. "No pressure."

"Uh-huh, that's all good," said April. "There's just a tinnie tiny detail of that plan missing… THERE'S A GUARD SITTING RIGHT THERE."

"We'll be employing an old ninja trick," said Leo as he crossed his arms then pointed at the elevator as he heard it dong. "The art of distraction."

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and then Casey Jones entered all ready to go and buggy.

"somebody call for a distraction?" asked Casey as he was slighting hitting his baseball bat on his palm April placed her face on her hands.

"My life is in the hands of a lunatic," said April and then looked up as Mikey lost his balance and then went spinning around in the ropes like crazy and then got entangled in the ropes.

"Can anyone help me out here," said Mikey, Amelia sighed and went to help her brother.

-0-0-0-0-

That night April dressed in a business outfit walked into the building and then went to the front desk.

"You can definitely do it April," said Don into the ear bud April was wearing.

"May I help you?" asked the guard.

"Yes, I am Dr. Vanderpepper of Hogwarts university," said April though she was wondering where Amelia had thought of the silly name Hogwarts. "I'm here to see Mr. Mortu."

"Erm, Mr. Mortu doesn't take appointments," said the guard.

"Listen, I've come a long way for this meeting at his request so either get him on the phone or I'm gone," said April as she snootily crossed her arms.

"April, you're starting to sound like Draco Malfoy," said Amelia with a shudder on her back.

The guard picked up his phone and then called Mr. Mortu and then Mikey's voiced echoed into the April's ear bud.,

"Dr. Vanderpepper?" asked Mikey.

Suddenly Casey entered holding a toaster and then started raving.

"I want to see the boss man right away," snapped Casey and then April turned around and looked at Casey and the guard looked at Casey confusion in his eyes.

"Remember Casey, distract him long enough for April to slip in and slip out," said Leo through Casey's ear buds.

"Yeah, Don't screw this up bonehead," said Raph then Casey pushed his finger on the ear buds and then spoke.

"If anyone going to screw this up it'll be you freak face," yelled Casey.

"Oh, nice, thanks case for giving us away," snapped Amelia's voice as April took a involuntary step back and Casey looked at April with a sheepish face.

"Moron," said Raph but the guard just looked unmoved and expressionless.

"Yes," said the guard then Casey strode forward and then slammed the toaster onto the desk.

"I've got a complaint about one of your products," said Casey.

"TCRI doesn't manufacture toasters sir," said the guard and then April slipped away into the corridor.

"Oh yeah, says so right here," said Casey pointing to the letters that were written in crayon under the toaster.

"That says RITC in crayon sir," said the guard.

"Now I wanna see the head geek or I'm gonna tear this place apart," said Casey raising his voice then he took out his baseball bat and then smashed the toaster repeatedly and the guard flew back in surprise the guard pressed the button and then the guard in the security exited leaving the door open and April slipped through.

"Giver me a toaster or give me death," said Casey as he jumped to the desk and then jumped trapping the two guards into his arms and they crashed to the ground and they struggled to make Casey get off.

April entered the door and then opened the security room and then entered and looked around and gasped as it was better magnificent here..

"Wow," said April as she walked around and then pulled off Donnie's device. "Impressive… okay I'm looking splinter for the main junction box which should look like… absolutely nothing here."

Meanwhile on the roof across the TCRI building Amelia readied a bow and arrow and then let her rip the arrow flew and then the rope attached to the roof and then pulled as hard as she could and it wouldn't let go and then Amelia and the turtles walked the tightrope and they reached it when April spoke through their headpiece.

"Guys this isn't going to work," said April.

"What's the problem April?" asked Don into the headpiece.

"I don't recognize the technology," said April. "Nothing makes sense in here, I can't turn off the roof alarm or the cameras."

"Uhh, anybody got a Plan B?" asked Mikey.

"April we'll handle the camera, just get the alarm turned off anyway you can," said Amelia.

"Whatever," said April as she walked around the security room. "Don't come whining to me if we all get captured and tortured and stuff."

April saw something and then spotted something, pocketing the device Don gave her she walked to the center machine and then looked at it.

"the floor plan would be nice," said April as she looked at the screen and then touched it and then different words April couldn't recognize flashed into the screen and then smoke appeared and then when April turned around there was a hologram of the TCRI building.

"Cool," said April and then approached it and then looked at it. "Now how do I turn of the roof sensors?"

April touched the roof and then it turned off and then a computerized voice said…"

"Roof sensors off,"

"Guys, you're good to go," said April.

Meanwhile Casey was swinging his bat all around and then attacked the guy the girl threw a chair at Casey but Casey broke the chair with his bat and then laughed and the guard attacked and then there was a struggle, the girl guard looked at the security videos.

"What?" asked the girl as he saw a pigeon was stuck in then roof camera.

Don was doing it he had a pigeon puppet and he was flapping it he was flat on his shell and he was getting tired.

"Hurry with that picture," said Don to Amelia as she took a picture and it developed immediately.

"Got it," said Amelia as she stood up and then pierced the picture and placed it behind the pigeon and Don made it fly sideways and then the picture worked.

"I don't know what bothers me more," said Mikey. "That this thing actually works or that Don carries around a pigeon puppet."

Amelia and her brothers reached the roof ventilation system and then Raph went up and then kicked it away and then looked down and then Amelia blinked for she was staring at the roof floor.

"Hey, it's a fake," said Raph. "It doesn't go nowhere… what kind of people would put a fake vent on their roof?"

"the kind who want this place to look _normal_," said Don and then Amelia, Raph and Don jumped down.

"So what now?" Mikey asked.

"We cut through a window," said Leo.

Amelia and her brothers climbed down and then Don took out a glass cutter and then pressed the button then the cutter started cutting the glass but was barely making a scratch.

"That's a really sharp needle and it's not even scratching the surface," said Don as he returned the thing into his bag and Amelia touched the widow to feel for scratches.

"This is no ordinary window glass," said Amelia.

"We better think of something," said Raph. "Cause who knows ho long that bad happy idiot on the lobby can keep it up."

"I agree with you there Raph," said Amelia as they headed back on the roof.

"Uh, fellas, I got a news flash for you," said Casey suddenly. "Things are not what they seem here."

"Just keep them busy Casey," said Raph as he reached the roof. "How tough can a couple of guards be?"

"April the roofs and the window are a no go," said Amelia.

"You want another way in?" asked April. "No problem... this thing is a piece of cake… okay… find me an entrance point."

Suddenly a window in the side of the building lit up and April looked at it.

"Exhaust cover currently active," said the computerized voice.

"Here we go," said April. "There's some kind of exhaust opening on the west side, ninth floor."

"We'll check it out," said Leo. "Thanks."

Amelia and her brothers climbed down from the roof and into the ninth floor and then they searched for the opening and they stopped at a window.

"There's nothing here," said Raph.

"Hold on," said Leo. "You hear that… air's coming out."

Amelia stretched out her suction cupped hand and then she felt air coming out.

"You can feel it too," said Amelia.

"Amazing," said Don. "Maybe it's some kind of hologram."

"Yeah, finally a way in," said Mikey then he slipped his hand in and then the rest of his body.

"Mikey, wait," said Leo but it was too late suddenly he heard Mikey's familiar scream and then he removed his body just as the blast got out and then Mikey toppled and then crashed to Don and they both fell

"Mikey, Don," shouted Amelia in fright as her brothers fell.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	30. Search for Splinter Part Two

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty: Search for Splinter Part Two…

As Don and Mikey fell down Mikey had a sudden thought and then looked at Donnie.

"Don, kick off of me and hurry," said Mikey.

Don pulled out his bo and then turned around to gain more strength when he would kick off of Mikey and did it and then he flew and he landed on the wall and using the suction cups on his knees he bent backwards and then offered his bo at Mikey who took out his nunchuck and then threw it at Don's bo and then the chuck twirled around the bo and Mikey also landed on the wall, Mikey looked down and saw that they almost got seen by the guards on the first floor and Mikey gave a weak laugh.

"Whoa, got any clean underwear in that goody bag of yours," said Mikey trying to lighten the mood.

"You goofball," said Don shaking his head as he climbed up and then Mikey followed when they have arrived Amelia had managed to talk to April to deactivate the hologram and when Don and Mikey arrived there appeared above them a hole and they climbed in.

"We're in finally," said Amelia as she climbed in. "Thanks April, did you get out safe?"

"Barely," said April. "Listen Guys, there's more to this place than meets the eye."

But then Amelia and Don started to fix their head pieces as they were loosing April.

"April… April…" said Amelia to her mouthpiece and then removed it. "We lost April."

"My guess is that there is some kind of signal dampener here," said Don and Amelia nodded.

"Guys, shh," said Raph lifting a finger he was standing over a crate and he heard something together they went and crowded over the grate to see a man walk under them pushing a huge tram of some canisters of some kind, when he walked past Raph opened the grate and then Leo jumped down followed by Amelia, Raph, Don and Mikey and they quickly hid as the man looked back and then entered the room.

Amelia and the others got out of their hiding place and then Leo opened to a small room and then looked around instead of furniture the walls each supported a door, Amelia went and then opened one and then peered into one and so did Mikey.

"Huh? Déjà vu," said Mikey.

"Yeah," agreed Amelia. "It's just like this one."

"Scout this floor," said Leo. "And let's meet back here in five."

With that the siblings each went to a different door Amelia following Mikey and then split after entering the other room, twice Amelia bumped into her brothers who entered the room with her and then they rushed to meet the others and they broke running, the rooms were identical that it was mind boggling, soon Amelia and her brothers met in the corridor and then they looked at each other.

"Whoa, that was weird," said Mikey.

"I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese," said Raph and then Don looked around.

"It's like this is all designed to keep people going in circles," said Don.

Then suddenly they heard a noise and then Leo went to one of the doors and opened it and then his siblings followed and then the door half closed and then they peered through the crack and then there came two men bringing the tram with the canisters.

"Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight," said the man pushing the tram.

"Why?" asked the second man accompanying the man causing the man to chuckle.

"They had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster and the second man laughed.

"Oh, that's why they're all reporting for decontamination," said the man. "Poor slobs."

And they walked away and Raph opened the door and they all crept out and then Don looked at the elevator on the wall.

"Mikey and I can check to see where this elevator goes," said Don.

"Good, Raph, Amelia and I will follow those two," said Leo as he started to run with Raph and Amelia following as Don and Mikey followed.

Mikey placed his hands on the closing doors and pushed it aside and then doors followed and Mikey and Don entered it and the elevator closed and then Mikey looked at the buttons.

"Hmm, ten floors, fifty buttons, lets see where you take us," said Mikey as he pressed a random button and then the room shook and then they looked into the corridor and at one another.

"Try another floor?" suggested Don.

"Good idea," said Mikey and then pressed another button and the elevator closed and the elevator opened to the same corridor and they looked at one another. "Didn't we just do this?"

"They're all the same," said Don. "Just like the rooms."

Meanwhile Amelia, Raph and Leo followed the two men and cautiously watching one another's back they sneaked around the corridor until they peered through the corridor and saw a dead end.

"Where'd they go?" asked Raph.

Amelia walked toward the wall and then unsheathed her katana and then placed it on the wall and her katana phased through and then removed it and then looked at her brothers who had joined her.

"Holographic," said Amelia. "But without the booby trap."

"Then let's do it," said Raph.

Amelia sheathed her katana and then they all entered the wall, Amelia oddly thought about the barrier on kings cross station but this was different, this was caused by technology and theirs was by magic.

Meanwhile Don and Mikey peered through another identical corridor and looked at another.

"Should we?" said Mikey but Don looked at Mikey.

"Next," he said and Mikey pressed another button and the next corridor they gasped, looked at one another and then hid as two security guards headed towards the elevator.

"Mortu so overreacts," said one of the guards. "I didn't even touch the guys in the lobby."

"But you touched Newman and he touched that guy in the lobby," said the second guard as she pressed the button and then the elevator closed.

"Newman," said the guard above them Mikey and Don were in the ceiling they both had their feet together and Mikey was pushing with his hands and Don was pushing with his bo, and then the guard pressed a series of numbers and then something appeared and the elevator moved.

"This suit is killing me," said the second guard. "I can't wait to get out of it."

The elevator stopped and then the two guards exited and Don and Mikey jumped down and Don left the elevator and then Mikey followed and then Don lowered his bo.

"Wow," said Don seeing that they were in another place where the technology looked a bit alien, the tow guards walked to the edge of the floor and the floor opened on them and then they fell down.

"Did you see," said Mikey.

"Uh-huh," said Don as he walked to the edge of the floor and then peered over to see that it was a deep hole.

"Myself I would have fired the decorator," said Mikey as he peered down and then shrugged as Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

"Just look at this place," said Don. "it's like some kind of techno-organic fusion."

Then Don removed a rope and looked at Mikey.

"We're going down there," said Don and then Mikey peered down once more.

"Looks more like a giant stomach to me," said Mikey. "which means I don't even wanna think about what down there entrails or entails."

But Mikey followed Don no matter what. Meanwhile Leo, Raph and Amelia looked around and Leo saw that the men were putting something into a machine and the three siblings dunked behind a machine and then Amelia looked around.

"Amazing," said Amelia as she looked at the machine they were leaning on. "It looks like some kind of techno-organic fusion of some kind."

"Not now Mel," said Leo. "We're snooping remember."

"Oh right, sorry," said Amelia and then went to watch the men load those things, they watched as the guard go and press a button.

"Okay, decontamination wax has been refilled," said the man and they walked off.

A moment later the three entered and then Amelia went to look at the controls but not touching them.

"I hate to think what these clowns have done to Master Splinter," said Raph.

"We don't even know if he's here," said Leo.

"Oh he's here alright," said Raph then looked around. "I can feel it."

Mikey and Don rappelled down and then turned around as they peered through the top of the door as the three security guards were there when they had received confirmation the guards peeled off their skins and Mikey screamed and Don covered the mouth to keep Mikey quiet and only let go when he didn't make any sound.

"Can this freak show get any weirder?" asked Mikey but Mikey spoke to soon and then Mikey and Don saw that it was a machine and the one controlling it was a small brainlike blob that was controlling the machine in the stomach part of the machine, Mikey covered both their mouths in order for them both not to scream and puke in Mikey's case.

Slowly they watched the flying thing head to the machine that was in the center of the room and landed on one of the flowerlike pods and soon robotic arms took their machines and dipped it in some of the boiling substance and took the skins and then placed it on a round pod.

"Decontamination commencing," said the computerized as there appeared some kind of weapon and then squirted some liquid substance to the blob things and they were screaming in pain.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile the guardian that had talked to Amelia and the turtles earlier entered the council chamber and then walked to the light and faced the three council members.

"My lords, you summoned me?" asked the guardian.

"Guardian, your report states that security had to remove a tracking device from you this evening," said the first council member.

"How did it get planted on you…" said the second council member.

"Without your knowledge?" finished the third.

"The ninja turtles and their sister are resourceful," said the Guardian thinking back to their meeting and then the first guardian pressed a button and something lit on the Guardian's left and he looked at it.

"We also found one of their damaged surveillance devices inside our lobby," said the first.

"And they have somehow overcome our own devices on the roof," said the second pressing the button showing the self-developing camera and the picture.

"We are very troubled," said the three together.

"We Utroms have remained undetected for several centuries," said the second.

"And none of our domains have ever been infiltrated," said the third.

"Until now," finished the first.

"Everything we have been working for our chance to finally go home is at risk," said the second.

"The turtles and the girl Don't know anything for certain," said the guardian. "Their human friends didn't even get past the lower corridor."

And then another door opened and Mr. Mortu entered and faced the guardian.

'However their friends appeared to have manipulated our security systems," said Mortu. "Interrupted our holoshield and seriously compromised our peace with the humans."

"Your assessment?" asked the second council member.

"There is no doubt," said Mortu. "The turtles and their human sister are in the house."

"Find them," said the three immediately.

-0-0-0-0-

Don and Mikey are still hanging about when a computerized voice broadcasted them being around.

"Attention, this is an intruder alert, all search protocols are in effect," said the computerized voice. "We have a breach."

"Uh-oh, I think we've been found out," said Don.

"More intruders?" asked an Utrom. "My skin can't take another scouring."

"There they are," said another Utrom with a squeaky voice causing the rest of the Utroms to jump.

"Uh-oh," said Mikey.

"Uh-oh is right," said Don then pressed a button on his belt and then they went up.

"After them," said the Utrom and they floated in a disklike contraption and up a pipe, Mikey and Don made it up and so did the Utroms and they started blasting at them and Don saw something.

"Follow me," said Don and then jumped into a pipe and Mikey did to and they went through the pipe at high speed and they landed out of the pipe in a heap with goo all over them.

"Yuck, okay, I'm officially grossed out," said Mikey and then they turned to see the Utroms and in their body machine thing and wielding their tazer weapons.

"Get them," shouted one of the Utroms and Don and Mikey started running away.

Meanwhile Raph, Leo and Amelia ran into another room and then Amelia turned around to see blob things stopping then they saw them.

"What are those?" asked Amelia.

"Amelia, no time to wonder about the machinery," said Leo.

"No look," said Amelia and both her brothers turned to look and then blinked.

"what the?" asked Raph but then they started firing at then and they took off running and then flipped forward and continued running they stopped when they stopped at two opening Leo took Raph's hand and pushed then onto one and Amelia followed running after them they ran and entered a room and the door closed behind them.

"What made them aware of us?" asked Amelia. "I'm sure Mikey had enough sense to be quiet whilst we are on a mission."

"I don't think its Mikey," said Raph. "But someone might have seen them or us."

"silence, we could hide here," said Leo looking around the room at all the pods and then jumped behind on top and they followed and then a moment later the Utroms entered and then looked around and seeing no one, Leo then jumped down and tackled then and Raph jumped down and knocked a flying Utrom and kicked another one on the body machine and then their weapon flew and Raph caught one and then started fighting with it, Amelia jumped down and did a sweep kick and then took one of the Utrom's weapon and then also started fighting the same way.

Leo saw two more coming so he ran up the wall and then jumped and landed behind the two Utroms and did a round back kick took their weapon and threw it at the enemy it hit the leg and the Utrom got electrocuted, Amelia saw that the Utrom was distracted and then she twirled it and then pierced it on the chest and the Utrom was also electrocuted and then Leo and Amelia joined Leo as the machine right in front of Raph turned back on.

"We take them out but they keep coming," said Raph.

"What are we going to do?" asked Amelia as she and her brother walked backward and then the door opened to see Don and Mikey on the other side.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here," said Mikey.

"This way," said Don motioning them to follow him and they took off running following Don, the ran and entered a another room and Don and Mikey went to topple a machine so they could cover the door and they managed to topple it and then they cave high five and threes and then they gasped they were in some kind of stasis chamber.

"Whoa, matrix city," sad Mikey.

"What is this place?" asked Raph. "The morgue?"

"I hope not," said Leo suddenly then pointed to something in a stasis chamber. "Because look."

They turned to look and they all gasped for it was their…

"Sensei," said Amelia.

"Master splinter," said Don.

Amelia and the turtles took to running until they have reached their father, Don and Amelia climbed up and Amelia studied the panel that was right in front of their father and sensei.

"Oh man, is he… is he…" asked Mikey but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I don't think so," said Amelia.

'From what I can tell this looks like some kind of bio suspension unit," said Don.

"He's probably in stasis," said Don.

"Yeah, well let's cut 'im out," said Raph removing his sais.

"Wait, we might do more harm than good," said Amelia as she jumped in front of her hothead brother and blocked him.

"Mel's right," said Don. "We don't understand this technology."

"But we can't just leave him in there," said Mikey then touched the shoulders of his brainy siblings. "Don, Mel, figure something out."

"Okay, just uh… just give us a minute to study this," said Don as he looked at the panel.

But there was no minute as the blockage exploded and the Utroms entered the room.

"Careful of your weapons discharge, we cannot afford to damage the tecno-organic equipment in this chamber," said the lead Utrom but then they started firing at the turtles and Amelia and the machine on their side exploded and Amelia and her brothers flew and landed on the ground hard.

"What did I just say?" snapped the lead Utrom looking at the Utrom responsible, at least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry," said the Utrom to the leader and they followed the lead as it headed to the Hamato siblings as they climbed to their feet.

They pulled out their weapons getting ready to fight and the siblings with the swords jumped to battle, one Utrom flew to Mikey as he was on a panel and then Mikey avoided all the blasts and then kicked the Utrom whose machine went turning by its side around and shooting the blast trying to right itself destroying the room, one Utrom got the blast after Raph dunked to avoid it and hightailed it out of the suit and it exploded, the poor Utrom still going haywire sent a blast heading to master splinter Don saw it coming.

"Oh no," cried Don and then jumped and took the blast into his plastron and he flew into another room and landed with his shell on the stairs unconscious.

"Donnie," shouted Amelia knowing that it would be dangerous one the plastron and shell of a turtle was broken, the turtle could very well die.

Leo and Amelia blocked the blast and then rushed to follow where Don was as well as an Utrom, Leo got mad and sliced at the flying device and the Utrom flew and hit his fellow Utrom and Amelia and Leo made it in, Mikey and Raph doing a flying spin kick finished the last of the Utroms and took off running to see if Donnie was alright, a moment later Mortu entered.

"What have you done?" asked Mortu as he looked at the wreckage but Mortu walked to the other door calmly.

Amelia and the rest of her brothers made it to Don and they helped him up the stairs and laid him on the ground and then Amelia looked at the man who entered and stared.

"Stop," said Mortu. "Listen to me; you must get off of there immediately."

They all gasped and Amelia gasped and then tried to follow his orders but found she couldn't move.

"I can't move my feet," said Mikey.

They looked down and then they saw that a static of electricity was keeping it in that position.

"What is happening?" asked Amelia.

Mortu ran to the controls and typed into it hoping to turn it off but it was hopeless.

"I can't stop it," then looked at them sorrowfully. "It's too late…"

Amelia and her brothers looked around wondering what would happen next and then the next thing they knew is that a blinding flash of light, a sense of discomfort and slowly they disintegrated until they were totally gone Mortu and the others gasped.

"They're gone," said Mortu.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	31. The Fugitoid

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-One: The Fugitoid

Somewhere in Hogwarts Albus was having meeting with his professors he had hired a new professor for defense and he happened to be Amelia's godfather, Remus Lupin, when Albus noticed something it was something that would react when the school cant trace the magical signature of the students studying in the school and the professors looked at it.

Albus touched it and Amelia's face appeared into the orb and Albus looked at then with a sad look.

"What does that orb mean Albus?" asked Remus.

"This means that Amelia is no longer on this earth," said Albus. "She may be dead or anything."

"But how could she be dead?" asked Minerva.

Severus blinked, on the last time he talked to Amelia was before they were sneaking to the TCRI building.

"Suppose," said Severus out loud then looked around and then blinked they were looking at him.

"What do you suppose?" asked Remus.

"I suppose nothing," said Severus standing up. "Please excuse me as I suddenly have a present engagement to get to."

With that he gracefully swept out the room and Minerva and the others looked at each other.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Remus.

"Minerva, Remus follow him," said Albus wondering if Severus went back to his evil ways.

Minerva and Remus followed Severus and watched as Severus transfigured his robe into a shirt and jeans and then picked up a piece of cleaning cloth and pointed his wand at it.

"Portus, the Hamato lair," said Severus and then grasped it and then he activated it and then left, Minerva sighed and then walked back to the office and then headed to the office where Albus turned to a mirror and ordered the mirror to show Severus who was at the turtle's lair and heading out.

"Now where was the TCRI building?" asked Severus then he remembered and then went to a nicely decorated door and then pressed a button and then it opened, Severus entered and then rode the elevator after stuffing his pockets with healing potions that was hidden in Amelia's room and then headed to the TCRI where he found April and Casey trying to reach the turtles and Amelia.

"You there are you Casey and April?" asked Severus.

"Yes, and who are you?" said April guardedly.

"I am Amelia's teacher, Severus Snape," said Severus. "Have you contacted Amelia and her brothers?"

"We have been trying," said April. "We lost contact on them the moment they sneaked into the building."

"Really," said Severus. "Well the only thing we can do is wait."

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and her brothers materialized in another place and then she shook her head and then looked around.

"Whoa that was unpleasant?" asked Mikey.

"I think we got portkeyed or something," said Amelia. "That was even more unpleasant than portkey."

"Aww, I feel like I've been turned inside out and back again," said Raph as he crinkled his head as Amelia and her brothers stretched out their bodies.

"What happened, that light, that strange lab, those weird robot aliens," said Mikey looking at Leo. "Where'd they go?"

"You mean where'd we go?" said Amelia looking around.

"Someplace I don't this we're supposed to be," said Don and then turned around to see some form of army pointing their guns at them.

"Natives don't look too friendly," said Mikey to Amelia who shushed him.

"I think our best offense might be…" said Leo.

"Some serious butt kicking ninja action," said Raph twirling his sais.

"Its ninja time," said Mikey and Amelia nodded and then they all grabbed their weapons and then they jumped and got their weapons out.

"Fire at will," shouted the commander and that's what they did.

Raph and Amelia landed on some pipes and Raph went to the ground and did a cartwheel and Leo jumped landed in front of the guards cut off their guns and they were useless, then Leo went onto his shell and then pinned the guys hands with his feet and then rolled to the side and the guys ran into the others.

Amelia ran to the wall the bullets hitting the ground where she ran she ran up the wall and jumped doing a round kick and then man smashed into the wall on the other side and Amelia landed on the other wall and then with a hand on the floor she threw a sai and fixed herself, her sai entered the gun and then he fired it he went back into a trash bin, and her sai spinning embedded itself on the wall with the guards looking at it.

Donnie rushed to them and then pushed himself up with his bo and aimed a kick at one guard and when the second guard aimed his gun at Don; Don smacked the had with his bo causing the soldier to drop the gun and then Don sipped his bo at the soldier's knee and then guard fell and then jumped and stayed sideways and pinned Amelia's sai between his feet and then swung around and then rolled away.

"Coming back at you sis," said Don.

Amelia jumped and then caught her sai and then jumped behind and then jumped again and aimed a spinning kick and then Raph landed behind her a bit pissed.

"That guys was supposed to be mine," said Raph and then he jumped and did a split under a line of fire both of them hitting each other and falling into the ground and then flipped back when a series of gunshots were fired his way, Raph flipped back and then he ran up the wall and then he kicked off the wall and then twirled and aimed a double kick in the guys face and he fell.

Mikey landed right in front of three soldiers who were back to back and the commander pointed his gun at Mikey

"You're mine alien freak," said the commander then Mikey stood up and neared his face to the commander's.

"Not today chummy," said Mikey and then Mikey used his chuck to disarm the gun and then he did a back kick at the commander and he fell crashing into the two solders who were behind him, Leo and Don landed in front of a soldier and together they took a run and then jumped and kicked the man flew and landed beside his commander who was calling for reinforcement.

"This is bravo to base we need backup," said the commander.

In a dark corner there was a robot there trapped he was watching the fight in awe.

"My word, those fellas are making short work on these troops," said the robot and then walked forward and faced a door. "But I still need a way out of here... Hmm, one benefit of this robot body is its sheer strength."

With that he started ripping the wood from the door and then he made the hole big enough he rushed in but a moment later went back and looked at the fight.

"Oh I can't just run out on those little people," said the robot as he watched Amelia and her brothers avoid the gunshots and then Mikey kicked the solder just the same time Leo did and then the solders crashed together ending the fight. "They've been ever so helpful."

"What the shell was that all about?" asked Leo as he sheathed his katanas.

"Whatever it was its not over, look," said Don then pointed at something and his siblings turned around and saw headlights heading this way.

"Well guys, fight or flight?" asked Leo pulling out his katanas and got ready to do anything.

"I vote fight," said Raph getting ready to fight.

"You always vote fight," said Amelia and Mikey together.

"Umm, excuse me, hello," said the robot waving his hands and they all turned to face the robot Amelia had glimpsed during the fighting. "Terrapin beings and human girl, yes you, this way quickly."

"Well?" asked Amelia. "Let's go guys; we can't handle that many soldiers."

Suddenly the firing rounds started again, they all scrammed all going to the hole ninja style, Leo entered the hole doing a back flip, Don propelled himself into the air as he entered the hole, Raph rolled in, Amelia did a series of back flip into eh end she jumped and then flipped in the air and she entered the hole, Mikey uncharacteristically ran to the hole evading the bullets only jumped rolled himself into a ball and landed bouncing on his butt when he entered the hole.

"Owww," said Mikey as he stood rubbing his tail and his bottom.

"Hurry, hurry, those federation troops won't give up the chase so easily," said the robot.

"Who is this thing anyway?" asked Raph.

"Frankly, Raph, we are asking the same thing," said Amelia as she started running to follow the robot upwards until they stopped at the roof.

"Another dead end," said Leo as he looked down suddenly a garbage truck hovered toward them and then Amelia and Mikey turned to look behind them to see the federation troops hurry to them.

"Here comes the unwelcome wagon," said Mikey.

"Quick, into that truck," said Leo as he pointed to the garbage tuck.

"No, I hate heights," said the robot.

"How do you feel about laser guns," said Leo as he jumped along with his siblings and they landed safe into the heap, the robot ran and then jumped and then managed to cling to the side and Mikey and Raph helped him into the truck, Amelia and the others relaxed and looked around the place.

"Where are we?" asked Leo.

"Something tells me this ain't Manhattan anymore," said Raph.

"I'm not even sure we're on earth," said Don looking around.

The truck stopped a moment in a town and the turtles and Amelia climbed down and the robot looked at them in curiosity.

"Ah, earth, is that your home planet?" asked the robot as he climbed down with some help of two turtles. "I don't believe it's in this galaxy… at least I never heard of it... are you the dominant species on your planet?"

"Where are we?" demanded Raph gruffly.

"Come down son, you're in the planet D'hoonnib, federation territory," said the robot.

"A different galaxy?" asked Don.

"Master Splinter is so far away," said Leo. "So helpless, we have to help Master Splinter."

"We'll find a way Leo," said Raph putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We don't even know how we got zapped here in the first place," said Amelia.

"that question has been vexing me," said the robot running to them and pointing to them. "How did you materialize like that?"

"Guys, you can compare theories later, right now," said Leo then pointed at the federation troops. "We've got company."

"Ohh, more of those bozos," said Raph twirling his sais and then Leo removed his katanas.

"Don't look now but those bozos brought a tank," said Don.

"How come bad guys have all the great toys?" asked Mikey as the tank loomed near.

They backed away and they found that on their left was more federation troops and then they dunked into a shop, and they all stopped and they pointed their guns and their missile launcher at the shop.

"You are surrounded, come out with your appendages where we can see them," said one of the soldiers and then they trashed the place but there was no one. "Fan out, search the street."

Down there in the sewers Leo watched and then when they were looking Leo went down and rode the pipe like a water pipe and then jumped off as he reached the end and landed on his feet and Don helped the robot to his feet.

"Check out these fancy sewers," said Mikey as he looked at the miraculously clean sewer. "Clean enough to eat out of… if only we had something to eat."

Then they stopped when they saw a turtle sensei and four rats and a little alien walk by not minding them at all, and then they blinked and then looked at one another.

"Well at least their Master Splinter's alright," said Amelia sorrowfully.

"Bizarro world," said Mikey and Don turned to the robot.

"So what is your story?" asked Don. "Why are those soldiers after you?"

"Hmm, yes I do owe you a full explanation," said the robot. "You see, I and Professor Honeycutt, or at least I was…"

----------------------------------------------------------_flashback-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Professor Honeycutt was in his human form, he just made a helmet of some sort to turn his thoughts into telekinesis and telepathy… the helmet was called the metawave helmet, he was doing a successfully doing an experiment when a guys called General Blanque appeared on the holoscreen._

"_How have you been doing with the teleportal, professor?" asked Blanque._

"_I haven't finished it," said Honeycutt._

"_Well finish it, you are staying there because of taxpayers money," snapped Blanque. "I will be visiting you Today understood to see how much you have finished with the teleportal."_

_With that Blanque signed off and then suddenly Honeycutt heard a telepathic call of help from his worker robot Zal who was trapped in some wires, there was an electrical storm brewing and a lighting hit the wires and they got zapped and Honeycutt's mind entered Zal's, at that Blanque arrived and watched what happened and then smiled and then ordered his troops after him as robots had no rights and that he could easily extract the details of the teleportal from the human turned robot._

_He managed to escape the troops with the help of giant hermit crablike creatures and the troops never found him until he came into the city and there he met Amelia and the turtles._

-------------------------------------------------------_End of flashback_------------------------------------------------------

"Which is where you guys come in," said Honeycutt.

"Guys," said Leo brightening up. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That an extra large serving of kung pao chicken would be really good right now?" asked Mikey.

"The professor's teleportal, right," said Raph wanting to smack Mikey in the brain.

"Right," said Leo. "If the professor here…"

"Could build his teleportal…" said Don.

"Then we could use it…" said Raph.

"To go home," said Amelia.

"Home," said Mikey then shook his head. "Don't get me wrong professor roboto, these sewers on your planet are nice but they don't have that same sewer fresh stank our sewers have."

"How do they keep these sewers clean?" asked Raph causing Don to take a step back with fright.

"Probably something to do with that," said Don pointing at something on the end of the tunnel and then the trash-eating machine slowly headed towards them and they took to running.

"Oh dear," said Honeycutt.

"Its gaining on us," said Mikey as the machine kept on gaining on them.

"I don't thing we can outrun it," said Don then Leo stopped and pulled his weapons.

"Then its time to rage against the machine," said Leo.

"Do you think it's wise?" asked Amelia pulling out her katana.

"If you guys can slow it down, Mel and I can stop it," said Don as he readied his bo.

"Who said we?" asked Mel as she readied her sword. "Look at its teeth."

"That won't be a problem," said Don. "Just trust me."

"Yeah, whatever," said Amelia.

"I got an idea," said Leo running and jumping and then slicking the ceiling letting the beams fall, Raph jumped and then took one and kicked one to Mikey.

"Mikey, think fast," said Raph and then Mikey jumped and then took it and then turned and landed beside his three brothers and they used them to slow down the machine and pushed it back.

"Hurry, Donnie, Mel," said Leo, Amelia and Don jumped to the machine and Amelia went first using her katana to slice through the tentacles and let Donnie to go ahead and land on top of the monster and then Amelia followed and then she sheathed her katana and then removed a sai and then pried it open.

"Amelia, use your sai," said Don and then Amelia stood just as her brothers and Honeycutt stopping the machine gave out Amelia raised her sai and then plunged it into the machine and it short-circuited and shut off.

Amelia and Don climbed down from the machine and then Don looked at the machine.

"Ahh, see, piece of cake," said Don causing his brothers to glare at him.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile in General Blanque's office, he was fuming in anger, that his troops couldn't find the robot and the turtles and the human girl.

"I can't believe, with all the federation technology at our disposal, we can't find one blasted fugitoid," Blanque raved in anger.

"General Blanque," said a woman. "There's a disturbance in the sewers… wait we've got them sir… sector eight."

"General Blanque to all units, corner all sector eight," said Blanque and the solders all followed him. "Destroy the four terrapins creatures and that human girl for the fugitoid must be unharmed."

"if you forgive my asking sir," said the woman. "What is so important about this teleportal device? its useful transportation but…"

"Its much more than that," Blanque said. "It holds the key to the balance of power in our galaxy, if not the universe… as a weapon the teleportal is unparalleled, it could be used to transport our newest nuclear fusion bombs into the middle of enemy ships, into the center of unsuspecting enemy cities, even to the center of the enemy planet, I could bring out enemies to their knees and raise the federation flag across the entire galaxy."

"But our enemies if they knew about this technology, they would stop at nothing to get their hands on it," said the woman.

"Of course, they would also want to have the ultimate power," said Blanque. "But there can be only one who has it and it will be me."

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia climbed out of the sewers with the help of Raphael which she clung to his shell, she was tired of walking and her older brothers had more stamina than her she was only twelve years old going to thirteen in a few days, she had less stamina than her brothers.

"Can we rest for a moment guys, my feet are killing me," said Amelia.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry," said Mikey.

"Enough, we're not out of the forest yet," snapped Leo as he watched two federation soldiers head their way.

"When will they stop looking for us?" asked Raph.

"Let's face it they want Professor Honeycutt," said Don. "This teleportal device can be dangerous, devastating even."

"Indeed, we have to protect Honeycutt at all cost," said Amelia. "He is out ticket home."

"hush, we have to hide… Now," snapped Leo held the robot and Raph still holding his sister jumped and hid and at that moment later the soldiers came and they had safely escaped.

"these soldiers are everywhere?" complained Raph.

"We've got to get out the city," said Leo. "And fast, Raphael we're going to need some transportation."

"Back in two," said Raph as he laid his sister on the ground and went to look for transportation.

"Uhh, I'll keep an eye on him," said Mikey who was obviously looking for food.

Raph ran and hid in some corners and Mikey followed Raph and then left his trail and then placed his hand on his tummy.

"Now to find something to eat," said Mikey and he ran to look for food.

Raph walked around and then saw something that perked his attention and hid behind a phone book, it was a tank, parked in a corner with a guard on top, Raph doing a ninja roll made it under the tank causing the guard to look around with a search pod in his hands as Raph climbed the tank behind the soldier.

"Which sewer entrance were we supposed to be watching again?" asked the guard to his comrade inside the tank suddenly he was taken up and a punch echoed through the tank and then Raph entered the tank and walked to the solder.

"Yo, pal, mind if I borrow your tank?" asked Raph as he stomped his foot into the guard.

Meanwhile Mikey walked around the stalls and then saw something, it was a bag of chips but before he could take a bite he heard guns clicking and he turned around and saw federation troops aiming their guns at him.

"Uh, hi guys," said Mikey waiving a pinky at them. "Bye guys."

With that he threw the bag of chips at them and then dashed away with guns firing at them.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid turtle," shouted Mikey scolding himself as he dashed away as fast as he could and as he rounded the corner he stopped when a tank stopped and pointed its launcher at him and he walked back and the guards rounded the corner and Mikey knew that he was trapped.

"Sometimes I hate being me," said Mikey as he closed his eyes expecting the shots and then pulled out his nunchucks and twirled his nunchucks. "Well, if I'm going down at least I'm going down fighting."

Just as the guards were ready to shoot the launcher went down and blocked the upcoming shots separating Mikey from the guards and then the launcher gave a swipe at the guards and they landed on a stall that was filled with fruit and the tent collapsed on them.

"what the shell?" asked Mikey and then looked to see Raph pulled he cover of the hood up and looked at his little brother.

"Quit foolin' around Mikey," said Raph as he leaned an elbow on the top of the tank. "We gotta pick up the others."

Mikey who was twirling his chucks placed it back on his belt and went to pink up the others, a moment later they were all in the tank and Amelia and Don were tinkering with it, while Honeycutt and Leo were standing watching over everything, Raph was the one driving and Mikey was sitting down gloomy.

"Nothing like riding in style," said Don.

"Couldn't you have boosted something a little less… I don't know… conspicuous?" asked Leo. "Something that might blend in better?"

"Are you kiddin' this puppy's almost invisible that it went so well," said Raph as he passed the row of tanks heading to the gate but unfortunately the guy who owned the tank recognized it.

""Hey, that's my tank," said the guy and the others went to their tank. "They stole my tank."

And then the other tanks started to chase after them and then Leo saw it through the front screen that showed them what's happening behind them and he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, real invisible," sneered Leo and Raph gave a sheepish shrug. All of the sudden those tanks started firing and then it hit they lost balance and Leo and Mikey and then the robot fell on Mikey and he pushed him to Leo who caught him and pushed him and Mikey caught him.

"Donnie, Amelia, return fire," shouted Leo.

"Umm, wait a minute," said Amelia looking at the controls wondering what to do.

"Our D'hoonnibian is… uhh… a little rusty," said Don.

The tank turned left followed by the others and then Raph took the chance to look at them as they studied the controls.

"Donnie, Mel, you guys better figure out how to fire this puppy or we're gonna be smoked turtle and human meat in a can," said Raph.

"Raph, can you keep your mouth shut, we're doing it the best we can," snapped Amelia.

"We'll do better," snapped Raph.

"Oh, why don't we switch, I'll drive while you figure out these things," snapped Amelia rounding on her brother.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," said Honeycutt as he walked to the controls and then his arm became a tool and he inserted it into the hole on the mainframe. "One of the perks of this robot body, is to have a tool for anything."

Then he turned the tool and then the screen changed to one of firing and then he raised a finger.

"yes I have Weapons control," said Honeycutt.

"The what are you waiting for fire," shouted Leo as the tank shook from a missile that exploded below them, Raph turned around and another tank loomed in front of them Leo faced Raph. "Tell me you're not playing chicken Raph."

"A turtle is never a chicken," said Raph as he maneuvered the tank to go over the front tank as it fired and hit the tank behind and it exploded. "Now doc."

The launcher turned around and started firing at them and it hit the mark and the tank behind them exploded and more followed.

"We have another one on our tail," said Don.

"As if I didn't notice," said Raph. "But not for long."

He edged the side of the wall and then it hit the wall and the wall collapsed over the tanks but one managed to evade it and then they saw it barreling toward them.

"Fire," shouted Leo and Honeycutt sent the missile and then the commander saw that and then pointed at the tank that passed through the smoke and the commander pointed to it.

"Move it," snapped the commander and they headed to it and shot it until it exploded and then they heard the angry shout of General Blanque in the control room.

"Imbeciles, I though I gave the orders that the fugitoid should not be harmed," snapped Blanque.

"They're not here sir," said the commander. "they must have evacuated the vehicle before it exploded."

"Find them soldier," said Blanque. "Find them.

In an alleyway they watched in the shadows as the exploded tank was searched Leo placed a hand on his lips and then pointed downward and they slowly sneaked away with the robot there, when he turned he found that they have disappeared and he went around looking for them and Leo went back to get the professor.

"Now where did those little fellows go?" asked Prof. Honeycutt and then when he turned he saw Leo their and placed his robotic arms on his hips. "Ah there you are… how do you know all those wonderful disappearing tricks?"

But Leo shushed him and then pulled him farther into the alley and then raced ahead with his siblings running after Leo a moment later federation soldiers entered the alley they had left.

"Deploy all units, destroy anyone or anything that gets in the way," said Blanque. "Hunt down that fugitoid and bring it to me."

-0-0-0-0-

It had been an hour on earth and Severus was getting antsy, he was pacing up and down in his thought, when he stopped maybe he could use the mirror in his office to communicate to Amelia wherever she was but then deemed it impossible, for the mirror in his office in Hogwarts only connects to the lair… but then… Master Splinter's mirror must be in the lair or the brothers…

Running back, he entered the sewers and then entered the lair and then went to Donnie's worktable and opened the drawers and then rummaged and then found the mirror and then he looked at it and then called Amelia hoping that it would reach her.

Amelia who was resting her back on the wall felt her mirror heat up and then she took it wondering who was calling in the mirror, her brother's were here and Master Splinter was in some kind of stasis but she pulled it and then blinked when she saw her professor.

"Professor?" asked Amelia.

"Yes?" asked Honeycutt.

"No not you," said Amelia. "My teacher, he's contacted me somehow."

"I see," said Honeycutt looking at the mirror. "Is he an earthling?"

"Of course he is," said Amelia. "There has been an alien living on earth and they've got Master Splinter… Man it was lucky I didn't take divination… it will be a hoax looking at the stars for your future…"

"Indeed," said Severus. "Where are you?"

"Umm, it's kinda hard to explain," said Amelia. "I'm in another galaxy… in a planet called D'hoonnib."

"D'hoonnib?" asked Severus. "What planet is that?"

"Well it's not in our galaxy," said Amelia.

"Well, anyway how did you get there?" asked Severus.

"wait how did you contact me?" asked Amelia.

"I'm using Donatello's mirror, I went straight here when your magical core disappeared into the face of this earth."

"My magical core?" asked Amelia.

"Your magical core is imprinted on the school, so that if anything happens on one of the students we are alerted on it with your face appearing in the headmaster's office, Albus feared you dead," said Severus.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine, just looking for a way home to save Master splinter" said Amelia. "How's Harry with the Weasleys? I heard about the whole London being on watch of this Sirius Black."

"Sirius black will be after the two of you when you get back to Hogwarts," said Severus. "He betrayed your parents…"

"What?" asked Amelia on an emotionless voice. "How?"

"I'll talk about this later," said Severus. "I think I gave something for you to worry."

"Yes, now I have to really make it home," said Amelia with a sneer who was constantly worried about her brother.

"Um, excuse us but we have to go," said Raph as he appeared on the mirror. "But those federation bozos are heading this way."

"I have to go," said Amelia. "Turns out these guys want our ticket home… and we have to constantly keep moving…"

With that she abruptly cut the line and then Amelia followed her brothers and the robot, they had to get out of the planet and fast…

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	32. Trouble with Triceraton Aliens

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Two: Trouble with Triceraton Aliens…

For three days Amelia and the others continued running and the turtles and Amelia were tired, stopping in an alley to rest and catch their breath Leo went to the alley and then spied troops still looking for them, he arrived and then nodded to them and they groaned, in the past hour wanted pictures of them and then fugitoid too have gone around town..

"That's the fifth patrol we've seen in the last hour," said Amelia.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" asked Don, Mikey looked at is stomach which was growling and then he patted it.

"Like eat," said Mikey then he started talking to his stomach. "I know… Poor baby, you're hungry aren't yah."

Raph found it annoying that Mikey wasn't grasping the situation and he rounded on Mikey his irritation showing.

"We have an entire alien army after us and you're talking to your **stomach?**" asked Raph angrily.

"Well its talking to me and its saying…" said Mikey then placed his hands over his tummy and formed his hands into a mouth and started to move it. "Foood… Foood…"

Raph was about to clobber Mikey when Leo intervened, they were all hungry but there were other things that they had to prioritize first.

"More than food," said Leo as he stepped forward. "We need an escape plan."

"We need to get of this planet," said Amelia. "But how? We can't show our faces on the people and ask us to help us out of the planet."

"If you want out of this planet quickly that means smugglers," said Honeycutt as he walked forward. "And I believe, I know of a sleazy inn where we just might obtain a mode of transportation?"

"How good is this plan?" asked Amelia.

"Good enough if we don't get caught," said Honeycutt.

"Sounds like a plan," said Leo as he walked forward. "Lead on professor."

-0-0-0-0-

When they have reached the inn and then they dunked on the roof and looked at the in, Amelia and Raph looked at one another and then at the inn and then at the robot.

"This doesn't actually look like your kind of place, professor," said Raph.

"Umm… well, you see I'm partial to the D'hoonnibian spicy cheese disk," said Honeycutt and then looked at him and then tapped his robotic stomach. "At least… I used too."

"Whoa, Alien Pizza, what a concept," said Mikey.

"But how are we going to get in?" asked Amelia.

"We can't just get in," said Leo. "Our pictures are everywhere…"

Don looked around and then spotted some robes hanging in the clothes line and then he motioned to his siblings and they turned to look at what he was pointing.

"Maybe it's time for the Ninjitsu art of Disguise," said Don, he went to the robes and then his siblings followed they took robes and Amelia and Mikey took robes that was for women as Mikey ran out of male robes Amelia placed the woman's Robe over her ninja clothes and then pulled up the hood, Mikey stared at the dress like it would eat him alive.

"I can't wear this," whined Mikey in horror. "I can't…"

"What, it should fit just fine," said Don to his brother.

"These colors clash with my headband," said Mikey as he shunned the pink color. "It's a fashion nightmare and plus it makes me look fat."

"I think I'm the one supposed to be saying that," said Amelia. "I'm the female in this group after all."

"Mikey, there's food in there," said Don and then shook his brother. "Fooood…"

Mikey smiled his goofy smile and then he slipped it on and then when he left Amelia blinked.

"You're missing something," said Amelia then looked around and found a couple of foams and then approached Mikey and placed the foam inside his cloth to depict breast.

"This is embarrassing," said Mikey.

"Let's go," said Leo as they entered the inn they crowded around the entrance and then looked around.

"This better be worth it," said Mikey as he started following his siblings as they walked all over the inn.

Amelia and Leo looked at the pictures and they pulled their hoods lower to cover their faces more and Mikey stops and then looks at the bar and then his stomach growls, Mikey headed to the bar and then sat down and then rubbed his stomach.

"Stomach, you and I are gonna party," said Mikey and then grabbed the menu and then blinked and then turned the menu around, the menu was written in a different language, putting the menu down he called the cook who glared at him and Mikey pointed to the man on his left. "I'll have what he's having."

The cook removed something from the pot and then set it in front of Mikey and he almost vomited for the food had worms on it.

"Bleech," said Mikey and covered his mouth as he watched his food move and then the alien whom Mikey had pointed to spoke.

"Delicious," said the Alien gobbling the food by his hands. "Extraordinarily Pecan."

Mikey rushed out of the bar hurling when he bumped into another alien this one had eight tentacles and had one finger on each and then two main arms with five fingers and then he turned and saw Mikey and then smiled when he saw Mikey.

"Hey, beautiful, are you a library book? Because I'm checking you out," said the alien and then sent his tentacle arms to paw Mikey as Mikey was busy swatting the advances… Mikey gave a high pitched woman laugh as he swatted two tentacles with a hand.

"I'm not a library book," said Mikey in a high pitched voice then the alien laid three tentacles all over Mikey and Mikey was loosing his nerve.

"You're new here," said the alien. "I like that on a woman… so what's your view screen number?"

"Umm… 555-kick-in-the-head," said Mikey in his high-pitched voice and then kicked the alien in the head and then went down with a leg outstretched on his side and then went up and dusted his hands in finality and then his hood fell down and then he saw that. "Uhh…"

The cook saw that and looked at the picture and then called the federation and reported that they were in his inn.

-0-0-0-0-

In the Federation headquarters, a soldier rushed to General Blanque and then saluted the general.

"General Sir, the Fugitoid, and the off-worlders have been sighted," said the soldier

"Well, finally," said Blanque facing the soldier. "Send the troops immediately."

"Yes, sir," said the soldier and then rushed away and Blanque looked at the picture of the Fugitoid.

"Soon, I will have the plans of the teleportal in my hands," said Blanque… unknown to him, his right-hand woman Lornea was sending messages to someone outside the base.

"The fugitoid has been sighted," said Lornea.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Amelia and her brothers except for Mikey, were looking at the customers and then Honeycutt approached them motioning at two of the aliens in the pub.

"I do believe that these gentlemen can help us," said Honeycutt.

Amelia, Leo and Raph looked at each other, they didn't trust anyone on this inn much less trust them with their lives.

"We can do better," said the three at the same time and then all of the sudden the doors were blasted open and they turned to see that Federation soldiers were entering the inn.

"Everybody freezes in the name of the Federation," said the leader and then they started approaching.

"Man they invite anyone to this joint," said Raph going for his sai but then Leo

Mikey joined his siblings and then Leo spotted the back door and then motioned his siblings to head to the back door and then they slowly made their way until Mikey felt something connect to his shell, he screamed and then lifted his hands up.

"You get back there," said the guard as he threatened Mikey, Mikey turned and batted his eyes at him and putting his hands in his chest.

"You couldn't possibly hurt a lady," said Mikey in a high pitched voice and then placed his hands on his back and took a nunchuck. "But you know... a lady can hit you."

With saying that he sent a nunchuck at the gun and then kicked the guard and then he fell the aliens saw that and they cheered for Mikey.

"You go girl," said an alien and then the federation soldiers appeared and then Mikey and the others looked at one another.

"Don't have me because I'm beautiful," said Mikey.

"Troopers, attack," said the leader and then Amelia and the others removed their robes and then they jumped into battle, Raphael punched the guards causing then to fly, Mikey jumps and then flipped forward and then a hot was fired in front of him and then Mikey lost his balance and fell when he righted himself he saw three guns pointed at his so Mikey took the food that was left for him.

"You know, the food is extraordinarily pecan," said Mikey and then threw the food at them and then jumped and did a round kick and they all collapsed.

Amelia and Don were fighting back to back, Amelia jumped over her brother and aimed a kick on his chest and then Don hit three guards and then both Amelia and Don took a gun each.

"Fascinating," said Amelia looking at the structure of the gun.

"Indeed, shouldn't be too hard to find the on switch," said Don as he started pressing the buttons.

By the time they were fighting they were being rallied closer and then Honeycutt looked at them.

"Oh dear, they've got us surrounded," said Honeycutt.

When they were trapped they went into defensive mode ready to do anything.

"Take out the alien trash but don't target the fugitoid," said the leader but before they could do that the wall exploded and then triceratops looking aliens entered through the hole walking on two legs, the leader, Commander Mozar pointed his robotic arm at the robot.

"Take out anyone on the way," said Mozar. "Just get that fugitoid."

There was a blaster war and then the fugitoid was walking everywhere, Amelia and her siblings had taken cover and then Leo went into the open to grab the Robot and then he dunked where Amelia and Raph were hiding.

"Man who invited these dinosaurs," said Raph.

Amelia was tinkering on the blaster and then it activated it lasted a hole through the other side and Leo and Raph glared at her.

"Opps," said Amelia rubbing the back of her head.

"Say that again and I'll send you to the federation and dinosaur freaks," snarled Raph.

"Hey, that wasn't on purpose," snapped Amelia.

"Triceratons," said Honeycutt. "I simply can't imagine what they are doing here?"

"Triceratons?" asked Amelia and Leo.

"They're what you call dinosaur looking aliens, they are a ruthless and a war like race and they are the sworn enemies of the federation," said Honeycutt.

Suddenly a Triceraton looked down and Raph went for his sai but Amelia and Leo went on a hand stand and then they both kicked the Triceraton and the war between the Federation and the Triceratons continued near them a soldier called their General.

"General, we are under attack by Triceratons, I repeat, we are under attack by Triceratons," said the Guard.

"What, Triceratons, on a federation planet? They've gone too far," said Blanque. "Take 'em all out."

"Yes sir, we're trying too sir," said the soldier.

Mikey jumped and kicked a Trice ration and hid behind a pillar as a few Triceratons shot at him and then he got out and jumped away as the pillar collapsed and then dunked into another hiding place.

"We seriously need to get out," said Mikey Donnie who was rewiring the blaster looked at his brother.

"I'm on it," shouted Don and then finished and closed the blaster. "Finally."

With that he looked around and then up and tapped the table and then smiled.

"Structurally sound," said Don approvingly then pressed the button and it started to count down to something and then placed it below the table with the nozzle on the floor and then jumped on the table. "All aboard for the Hamato Express…"

Amelia, Raph and Mikey jumped into the table and Honeycutt who was following because Leo had his hand tripped and then forcefully lost hold of Leo fell to the ground, Leo tried to go back but a couple of shots fired and he had to stop then a Triceraton grabbed him, Leo jumped into the table and then a few seconds later the gun shot it and then table flew out of the hole into the air and then it landed and slid on the ground across the street into an alleyway and then it hit the fence and Amelia and her brothers flew and landed on the ground.

"Well that's one way to go land surfing," said Amelia standing up and brushing herself off.

Suddenly Amelia and Leo noticed that these Triceratons were putting Honeycutt into a car, and then strapping him down.

"Get your hands off me, Let me go…" snapped the fugitoid but they never listened.

"Guys, look," said Leo as he pointed to the Robot as they drove away.

"Heellllllllllpppppp, I'm being Robonapped," shouted Honeycutt.

Meanwhile the federation soldiers stopped and then called the General.

"General, the Triceratons are escaping with the fugitoid," said the soldier.

"What, if the Triceratons get their hands on the teleportal it'll be the end of everything…" said Blanque then faced the screen. "Scramble all troops, full pursuit, we have to get back that Fugitoid, and ready the Commando squad, I'll be leading this one personally."

With that he walked away to get ready, meanwhile Mikey ran forward and pointed at the retreating car.

"Come on, They're getting away," said Mikey.

"What can we do?" asked Amelia. "We cannot fly?"

"You're the brainy one… think of something," said Mikey.

"You're pushing it Mikey," snapped Amelia.

"Guys, no time to fight," said Leo. "Our main priority is to find Honeycutt… Now Don and Amelia can you do something that we can do to go after them?"

"Let me think," said Amelia but Don saw the solution it was a battered flying car in an alley, it may or may not work but it will with their brains.

"Mel," said Don running to the car, Amelia flipped forward pushed with her hand so she flew and landed on her feet beside Don. "Why not this one?"

"Good idea," said Don.

"You think you can make thins thing fly?" asked Leo as the rest followed.

"With our brains we could make this fly," said Amelia as she rolled her sleeves up.

"Let's get going," said Don and then they headed to the Vehicle and then they started working, Don gave Amelia his blowtorch and safety goggles and Amelia started on with the machine, and then Don placed new wiring and then they continued their repairs and then it ended with Amelia hot wiring the vehicle and then it turned on and it hovered off the ground.

"It works?" asked Leo.

"Of course, we're both Tecno geek enough top fix anything," said Amelia giving Don a high five/three.

"I get side car," said Mikey and then rushed and then sat on the side car and then the rest climbed into the seat.

"Okay guys, you're all in?" asked Don as he climbed to the driver's seat then looked around to make sure they were all in and then he nodded and then let it rip.

The car rose and then Don sent it off to follow the trail of the fugitoid, with Mikey having fun of the way with Don's haphazard flying, the saw them far off and then they followed them, but with all the noise the car had been making the Triceratons noticed them and then sent two in their flying thing to go after them…

"We've go horn heads on our tail," shouted Leo and Raph and Amelia turned to look.

"Hold on to your seats this might get bumpy," said Don as he swung around and then the car turned a total 180 degrees on its side and they held on as the Triceratons started to fire at them.

"Where's the firing mechanism in this thing?" asked Raph.

"There's none," said Amelia.

"You mean we don't have anything to return fire?" snapped Raph. "We're sitting ducks… Whoa."

Raph dunked a blaster as it zoomed over his head.

"Turtles and Human actually," said Mikey

"Whatever," said Raph.

"Guys calm down and shut up," snapped Amelia. "We'll think of something."

"This is going to take some extreme flying," said Don as he dived through the trees with the Triceratons following, a Triceraton landed on a tree but they were still followed by two more.

"Oh yeah, these bozos maybe tough but Donnie here learned how to drive in New York City," said Raph.

But then a Triceraton shot the connector on the side car and then Mikey got out and then he screamed like a girl.

"Mikey, jump," shouted Leo and then Amelia stretched out her hand as Mikey jumped and then Amelia swung her hands wildly and then grabbed her brother, Leo helped Mikey go up and then he lay.

"You okay Mikey?" asked Leo.

"I'm okay," said Mikey.

"What can we do? We have to do something against this Triceratons," said Amelia.

Amelia looked around and she looked at Leo and they had an idea.

"Remember what master splinter says, anything can be a weapon in the right hands, even if the enemy has the advantage," said Leo. "We can use the things on this car to disarm those Triceratons… guys help me with the seat."

They left the seat and then as one they aimed to remove the seat then hen raised the seat and then looked at the Triceratons.

"You guys look tired," said Leo. "Here have a seat."

Then Leo threw it and it went for one Triceraton who looked at it in surprise as it whammed into him and he went down into the ground.

"We got one," said Amelia happily but they weren't out of trouble yet, the Triceratons were still following and then from down below came a blast and hit their car and then they went down.

"Consider it a favor," said the Commander Mozar who had shot them down. "That tin can should not be in the air."

"What the shell happened?" asked Raph as they were going down.

"Somebody shot at us," said Don who was fighting for the controls. "I can't get control… we're loosing altitude and fast."

Amelia opened the inside hood and then did some wiring to reroute the power it helped only temporarily and then they crashed onto the trees and then the car got stuck in some branches and they all fell off, Don landed on the ground hard on his shell and then the others got up unscratched, Amelia who had grabbed a branch to break her fall let go and landed on her feet.

"Are any of you guys okay?" Don asked

"Who was the slime ball that shot us down?" growled Raph gripping his sais.

"Probably someone who didn't want us following them," said Amelia removing the twigs from her hair.

Leo suddenly his the tree with his fist in anger and they looked at each other, it was rare for Leo to be throwing a fit much less hit things, Amelia who was closest to all of them approached Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right Leo?" asked Amelia.

"No I am not all right…" snapped Leo. "We have no provisions, no mode of transportation, we found Master Splinter and we get sent off to this place and most of all **OUR ONLY WAY HOME HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM US**… and you're asking me is anything's all right? It feels like we will never get home… We have failed ourselves, we failed Master Splinter."

"We will, and when we do we will get Master Splinter and be home, I had enough of this adventure and I can only hope that there won't be anything happening this school year, I could use the break," said Amelia.

"Hey, is your brother is like that dude, you'll always have to be on your toes," said Mikey then he got smacked in the head by Raph. "Ow…"

"You're not helping any," said Raph growling.

"We need another plan," said Leo. "Somehow we must follow the Triceratons, with out their noticing… Amelia did you see where they went?"

Amelia nodded and then spoke.

"They headed Northwest… only I do not know where east is now," said Amelia removing her waterproof designer's watch April gave her for her twelve Birthday she used that as a compass since the sun also rises in the east and sets in the west she had asked Honeycutt once about the sun and she at once used that knowledge, she pouted the short hand to north and then she studied her watch and then pointed to a direction.

"There, that's northwest," said Amelia.

"What cha did?" asked Raph.

"I turned my watch into a Compass, I asked Honeycutt about the sunrise and sunset and somehow I knew that it would be useful and it did," said Amelia as she returned her watch to her wrist.

"Let's go guys," said Leo but then stopped when they saw something, a shadow covered the ground and they looked up to see Federation troops headed northwest.

"What did we step to this time?" asked Raph

"It seems like Blanque wants to get Honeycutt from the Triceratons," said Amelia looking up.

"Not if we get it first," said Don as he jumped up and then his siblings followed.

-0-0-0-0-

It had been two hours since Severus called and tried calling, he had returned to Hogwarts and spent his time pacing, this time his food was untouched in the great hall and the others were following his eyesight.

"Severus, would you kindly sit down you're giving me a migraine," said Minerva.

"Perhaps, if I could make several nutrition potions… I'm sure Amelia and her brothers would be thankful once they return to earth," said Severus as he pulled out a parchment and started writing it down… "Of course, who knows what the aliens could do to them... "

"Amelia? Earth? Aliens?" asked Remus, who perked up after hearing the name of his goddaughter.

"Yes, Severus tell," said Albus leaning forward.

"I am in contact with Amelia's family," said Severus. "They are reclusive and stick to themselves… I am their father's acquaintance, this summer I have received word via two way mirror that I kept in my office that their father was missing and they were going to look for him, days later I hear from you that her magical core left earth, fearing the worst went to their home and searched for a mirror, Miss Potter gave them all mirrors to contact her family when it needs and I found Donatello's mirror, she's not in earth but in another Galaxy called D'hoonnib where she is currently a fugitive and I've been trying to reach her ever since."

"You seem to know too much about their development Severus," said Albus. "Is there something more about the Hamatos you're not telling?"

"I am not in the position to tell," said Severus. "Please excuse me, I will be returning to the Hamato home, I left some potions brewing and I wouldn't want to cause a mess."

With that he took his food and swiped at them with his wand and then they wrapped and then walked away, Albus looked at Severus.

"What does it all mean Albus?" asked Remus.

"I have no idea? But what is the secret of the Hamato Family? There's something going on than Miss potter or Severus is willing to tell," asked Albus.

"Why don't you try occlumency?" asked a teacher.

"I did, her mind is too organized," said Albus. "By the time I could go deeper she already looked away."

"Organized? For a Twelve year old?" asked Minerva. "She must have had mind training when she was a child."

"The things foremost in her mind is Technology, training and their steps and keeping an eye on Harry," said Albus smirking. "She sure knows a lot of fancy Muggle Martial Arts Technique.

"Of course," said the Muggle studies teacher. "Some martial arts courses teach meditation… though that particular subject is at a limit."

"Find out all you can about this Martial Arts thing," said Albus. "If we find what we need we can narrow down this mystery."

"Do you think that Miss Potter's family would like it that we are disturbing their peace?" said Remus.

"If we do it silently they would never find out," said Albus.

And they continued eating, Remus looked at the window and wished his goddaughter good luck and to be safe.

-0-0-0-0-

When Amelia and the others arrived there was already a full blown war they jumped into the battlefield making to where the Triceratons were entering.

Amelia jumped a blast and then she did a couple of back flips and then aimed a back kick onto a Triceraton and then she swung her katana and sliced the blaster in two and then punched another Triceraton in the helmet which cracked and then the Triceraton went down on the ground and started gagging and Amelia continued running.

Raph and Mikey were trapped they both had their weapons out and they were surrounded.

"Mikey, around the World," said Raph and then they turned around and grasped hands tightly and then Raph spun Mikey and Mikey kicked all the enemies that surrounded them and then all flew from them and then Raph helped Mikey stand.

"We kick butt," said Mikey and then Raph.

"Guys, Professor Honeycutt might be in there," said Don pointing at the retreating Triceratons, in the air the Commandos were firing, General Blanque was looking at the war.

"Stinking Triceratons," said Blanque. "I want them obliterated… all units full attack."

Mozar shot the flying vehicle and it started exploding in the air, the Triceratons entered then another Triceraton rushed to Mozar.

"Commander we have the Fugitoid secured inside," said the Triceraton.

"Excellent," said Mozar then called out. "All troops fall out."

The Triceratons rushed into the thing and then the door started to rise and then they gasped.

"The Horn heads are booking," said Raph and then he went and got ready to follow them. "Come on."

With that he ran and jumped in just in time before it crushed him and then jumped away as the Triceratons were shooting at him and he picked up a Blaster on a fallen Triceraton by the wall he shot back and the Triceratons went back and ran away.

"These blasters are way cool," said Raph then pressed the big red button and prepared to fire just then Amelia and the others rushed toward the opening door and they all jumped in and Raph closed the door.

"Now what?" asked Amelia as they walked around the storage room.

"I don't understand?" asked Leo as he looked at all the boxes. "Why would a Bunker have a cargo bay?"

And then the place shook and they fought to gain their footing.

"Maybe because it's not a bunker…" said Don.

"But a Triceraton Spaceship," said Amelia.

Amelia was right they were in the Spaceship and it had lifted off the ground and went into space.

"That Triceraton ship must not be allowed to leave the planet," snapped Blanque.

Out in space the planetary defense were ready just in case the Triceraton ship went their way.

"Planetary defense, are ready to fire tractor beams," said the captain in there, inside the Triceraton ship control pilot reported Mozar.

"Commander the Federation ships are powering their tractor beams," said the pilot.

"Activate ion burn," said Mozar.

"But that will use up all of our fuel," said the co-pilot looking at his commander.

"it is the only way," said Mozar the pointed. "Do it."

They activated the ion burn and they went up and Amelia and the turtles lost their gravity and then they flew up and got stuck to the ceiling after that they were all floating.

"Now know what it feels like having no gravity," said Amelia. "You don't weigh a thing."

Don floated to a window and then looked out and gasped and then turned to his siblings.

"Guys check this out," said Don and then they floated over and then gasped.

"We're in space… WE'RE IN SPACE," shrieked Amelia suddenly they heard a creaked and then they looked don and Amelia looked at each other and then spoke in unison.

"Get away from there guys," said Don but then the hole opened and there created vacuum and things were being sucked into it then a large container went up and Amelia and the turtles took it and then that's what they used to cover the hole and then they gasped.

"We don't have any…"said Mikey as his hands went to his throat.

"Air," Finished Raph.

"Save your breath," said Leo in a strangled whisper.

"But how do we…"said Mikey but Mikey interrupted as Don and Amelia's hands flew to their throats.

"Save your breath," said Leo.

"but…"said Mikey but then all his siblings said.

"Save your breath," all of then said and then they closed their eyes and then they floated…

To be continued…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I dunno about Designer watches but maybe some of them are waterproof…

2.) You all know the secret they were all mutated into humanoid species

ElegantEighteenGurl


	33. The Big House

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Haha… Did I make you guys scared that I killed off Amelia and the turles… of course I didn't… well enjoy reading this and soon Amelia will be back on earth in n o time…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Big House

It had been a few hours after Amelia and the others lost their breath and the Triceratons were landing on a city that was floating in air, the Home planet of the Triceratons had long since been gone, having been exploded.

They landed and then artificial Gravity was activated and then the Triceratons brought the fugitoid down and then a few Triceratons entered the storage room and then looked at the damage.

"Hmph, it seems the ion burn caused some damage on the ship," said a Triceraton looking at the damage.

"Olaf, look," said another Triceraton as he spotted Amelia and her brothers they were in Lotus position and had their eyes closed and they appeared to not be breathing they approached them cautiously.

'But this room had no atmosphere," said Olaf.

"Are they dead?" asked a Triceraton poking Amelia with his fingers.

"Poke me one last time you'll get it," snarled Amelia suddenly.

"They're alive!" exclaimed the Triceraton who poked Amelia.

"But this place had no air," said Olaf. "How were…"

"Its called Qi gong," said Leo.

"Our ninja training teaches us how to slow our breath and heart rate enabling us to survive the loss of atmosphere," said Don. "For a while at least."

"Yeah, trusty old Qi gong," said Mikey opening his eyes as well as the others and looking at the Triceratons. "Though it would be nice to breathe Oxygen again."

Mikey took a deep breath and then he started coughing as well as the others, the Triceraton looked shocked, so Oxygen was their air we their air was…

"Oxygen?" asked Olaf. "We Triceratons breathe a hearty mixture of Nitrogen and Sulfur."

Olaf turned to his companion who looked at him, ready to do what he wanted of him.

"Quickly, Bring atmospheric convertors and some cuffs," said Zag and the Triceraton rushed and Olaf took out his atmospheric convertor and then Placed it on Amelia's nose and then she took a deep breath and then sat up and then he did the same with the others and they kept alternating it until the Triceraton arrived with the equipment, quickly they strapped up and they were breathing normally but then they were cuffed and their weapons stripped from them.

"What is this?" asked Olaf looking at his face at Amelia's mirror.

"Hey, that's my mirror," said Amelia. "Every girl has it in my planet… it's a way to make sure you're pretty wherever you go."

"Is it a weapon?" asked Zag.

"No, its not it's a way to make yourself beautiful… it's for vanity… you do know what vanity is don't you?" asked Amelia.

"Of course, I know what vanity means," said Zag as he handed back the mirror and then Amelia took it and returned to her pocket.

Zag then called Mozar and their leader Zarnammon who was having a meeting with Honeycutt.

"Let me get this straight, you will offer me my own rights a place to stay as a citizen of the Triceratons if I make the teleportal device?" asked Honeycutt.

"That's what I said earlier," said Zarnammon. "I can offer you full protection from your federation pursuers as well as the full rights as a citizen of the Triceraton home world as I have mentioned earlier, you need no longer be a fugitive robot."

"That's very kind of you Prime leader Zarnammon," said Honeycutt. "But I can't in good conscience build a device that can potentially be used for destructive purposed.

Zarnammon slammed his hands down and then roared at the fugitoid.

"You will be crushed to submission," roared Zarnammon and then cleared his voice. "I mean – ehem – my friend the Triceratons only seek stability not conquest, your teleportal will be a weapon of peace not war."

"I only wish I could believe that," said Honeycutt slowly he still didn't trust Zarnammon with the outburst he did earlier and then the screen by the prime leader's desk activated.

"What is it?" snapped Zarnammon.

"Please excuse us prime leader," said Olag. "But we found something on the ship."

"This had better be good," said Zarnammon then pointed at the screen. "Put it on screen."

When it was on screen they saw the whole picture five Triceratons had their blasters pointed to each Hamato sibling.

"We discovered these stowaways in the hold sir," said Olaf.

"The Turtles and Amelia?" asked Honeycutt. "Here? But how?"

"You know these creatures?" asked the Prime Leader leaning forward.

"Please, do not hurt them," said Honeycutt looking at them.

"As you wish," said Zarnammon then turned to Olaf. "Keep the creatures alive."

Olaf beat his chest and the screen closed and then Zarnammon turned to Honeycutt and placed his hands together.

"Let's skip the diplomacy shall we… you have one orbital cycle to begin work on your teleportal, if you refuse, your friends will be executed, are we clear," said Zarnammon as the robot was taken aback at the ruthless threat that had befallen his friends.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and the others were loaded onto a car like thing and then they sat down with a Triceraton on each of them and then when they landed and they got out and then looked around they were in the exercise ground in the Triceraton prison.

A prison warden stepped forward and then went down the ramp.

"Prisoners move out," said the Prison warden and then Donnie went first only to stop and then look around and then he felt himself pushed and Don went running down the ramp to avoid falling down, Leo saw that and went and then pushed the Triceraton.

"Hey, watch it," snapped Leo he was very protective of his siblings but he himself was pushed out followed by Raph and Amelia, Mikey purposely stopped and then was pushed as well, they were in the automatic ramp and they were headed to the gates when Amelia and the others saw an alien being brought to the car and he was resisting.

"Help, have mercy please, No please, please don't take me to the games… anything but the games, let me go," screamed the alien but then the Triceratons had pushed him in and then door closed shutting the shouts and the siblings looked at each other.

"Okay I'll bite," said Don in a curious voice. "What are the games?"

"Pray you'll never find out alien," said the Triceraton right in front of then as they entered the prison and then pointed a thumb at them at the Triceraton who was controlling some kind of machine. "Fresh meat, ready for processing."

The Triceraton obviously bored at this job pressed the button so a ramp stopped and then moved a machine on top of them and then they were looking up wondering what it was going to do to them.

"Prisoners step back with your hands on the air," snapped the guard and then that's what they did and all the sudden some kind of cuffs appeared into their wrists and Amelia looked at them, the guard pressed another button and their wrist went together.

"What the shell?" asked Amelia shocked as they tried to remove the cuffs and then she felt her sleeves tear and then something pressed on her skin a moment of heat and Amelia not expecting that jumped. "Hey."

The stamp pad thing did the same and they all jumped away except for Mikey who had screamed like a girl when it touched their skin, Amelia mourned her ninja suit as she ripped the other sleeve off so it would be balanced and then they were lead to a cell where they were placed in except for Raph, the Triceraton placed his hands on his shell ready to push him in.

"Inside alien scum," snarled the Triceraton prison ward.

"Who you callin' alien Dino beak?" snapped Raph and when the Triceraton was about to hurt him he countered that by saying. "Ah, ah, ah, your boss wants us alive."

Another Triceraton pressed the button and then Raph felt a shock course through his body from the stamp on his arm and then he fell right in and then they knelt to help Raph on their feet and they looked at the Triceraton who stared at them.

"I could make you wish you aren't," snarled the Triceraton in a low voice as he closed the door and their cuffs shut off and they could move their hands.

"Guys we have to get out of here," said Leo. "Look for Professor Honeycutt, find a way out and go back home."

"How can we possibly do that?" asked Amelia.

"We're ninjas remember," said Raph. "We can do anything."

"Oh wait, Severus is calling the mirror," said Amelia as she felt her mirror vibrating, removing it she turned to look.

"I have been trying to call you for minutes," snapped Severus.

"Minutes? I just felt your call now?" said Amelia.

"How long was my last call?" asked Severus.

"Three days," said Amelia.

"Three days? It has only been two hours here," said Severus. "How is that possible?"

"Never mind about that," said Amelia. "What news of my brother?"

"Well, what I can tell you is that Harry is now less than twenty four hour guard in the Weasley's home," said Severus. "Sirius black is still on the loose… Albus knows that you're in D'hoonib…"

"We are no longer in D'hoonib," said Amelia. "We are in a Triceraton prison… turns out this Prime leader guy wants us as a leverage to have Honeycutt build his teleportal."

"Wait… Triceratons… leverage?" asked Severus.

"Well that's what I said," said Amelia.

"Well, leave me posted," said Severus. "Albus is worried about his precious Potter Twins."

"Say what?" asked Amelia.

"Nothing, its just that he gives more attention to the two of you than you have ever imagined," said Severus. "He was more attentive to know all about you when he demanded all my information just a while ago."

"Just keep a lid on our secret," said Amelia. "Just don't tell him what my family is and what we do, okay… not until I feel it imperative."

"Fine," said Severus. "I have to go now, April and Casey is expecting my arrival soon."

"Fine, just don't relay anything tot hem yet, if you do, you'll have to explain that magic is real, I've never shown magic to them," said Amelia.

"It's a good thing, there's a statue of secrecy to uphold," said Severus.

"I know what the secrecy is," said Amelia rolling her eyes then looked to see her brothers tapping their feet impatiently. "Erm, I have to go, we're still planning on how we are to escape. As Salazar Slytherin once said 'A little Slytherin here and there rights the nonsense here and there'."

"Right and don't you forget that," said Severus, well aware that that motto was engraved in the Slytherin common wall and that it was Amelia that was the only non Slytherin who knew that motto and had kept it a secret as she promised Severus.

"See you on earth hopefully soon," said Severus.

"Count on it," said Amelia as she closed the mirror.

"So out plan of getting out is that we have to watch everything that's going on here," said Leo. "At least of a few weeks."

"Excellent," said Amelia. "While Donnie and I find ways to try and swipe that guards keycard, I see it's vital to our escape, I noticed they used it on our door… and at Raph's shock treatment."

"Of course, with the keycard we can get out of here quick," said Don.

"It's settled then," said Leo. "A few weeks can't hurt can it?"

-0-0-0-0-

Their first night was a disaster; they were called for lunch and Mikey starving rushed with his siblings following what was happening and then they heard a prison warden telling them to hurry it up as it was "chow time" and Mikey was never more relived.

"Finally," said Mikey. "I'm so hungry, I can't think straight."

"And I thought you were just born that way," said Raph taunting his brother as Mikey turned to glare at him and then not notice when the line had stopped.

"Ohhh, a wise guys ay," sneered Mikey then accidently knocked into another alien. "Opps, sorry."

But the alien turned around and then roared at Mikey who went backwards and beat his chest.

"No one touches Rynokk," snarled the huge pink alien.

Mikey went back and Raph went forward to defend his little brother.

"Hey, you… bucket head," snapped Raph but Amelia and Don pulled her brother back.

"Raph, we have to keep a low profile," whispered Leo and Rynokk and the others laughed at them and another alien approached them.

"You don't want to mess with Rynokk," said the alien to them. "He's the king of this cell block… I could be nicer if I were you."

Mikey followed and passed his siblings some bowls and then watched as another pulled a lever in front of him and something fell into the bowl.

"Is there anything we should know about?" asked Amelia.

"Well, you should know that Desserts are the main commodity," said the alien. "You can buy and sell just about anything."

"No ways anyone getting my dessert," said Mikey pressing the lever the alien in front of him had let go, the lien in front of him faced a Triceraton as the horn head alien put a brush at the bowl.

"You, wax detail, I want this floor to be shiny," snapped the Triceraton as the alien went to his knees and started scrubbing the floor with it, Mikey saw that and wasn't eating any the alien had saw what Mikey did and then pointed at the lever beyond the room.

"Uhh, Food and the desserts are over there," said the alien pointing to the lever at the corner of the room then pointed at the lever Mikey used. "That's the floor wax dispenser."

Mikey's eye twitched, he ate floor wax, it was totally gross and he exploded.

"Floor wax!" shrieked Mikey and then covered his mouth and then headed to a place that looked like a dumpster and then vomited there, Mikey's siblings looked at each other and at the alien who was shaking his head.

"Not off to a good start are we?" asked Don to the alien.

"It will get worse when they realize your friend hurled in the salad bar," said the alien and the Hamatos looked at each other worriedly.

-0-0-0-0-

In a Triceraton laboratory, Professor Honeycutt refused to build his device, but then something told him that if he didn't Amelia and her brothers were going to be killed.

"What am I to do?" asked Honeycutt. "If I build my teleportal I can have the turtles and their human sister return to their home planet… on the other hand, I can't put the most dangerous weapon on the galaxy in the hands of those horrible Triceratons, yet I can't let then execute those poor little fellows, oh… I shouldn't have designed that machine in the first place."

He continued walking around weighing his options and such, meanwhile in Hogwarts the muggle studies teacher researched about martial arts, it was really his limitation as the school library had very little to provide, he then decided that he would try a muggle book store or their library, taking his coat he went to the muggle London and then entered a bookstore.

"Can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, I'm looking for a book on Martial Arts?" said Professor Powers. "I'm doing a study about their movements."

"Oh, which one are you interested in?" asked the shopkeeper going to the section of self learning.

"Are there a lot of Martial Arts?" Professor Powers asked.

"Of course, there's karate, judo, taekwondo, and many more," said the shopkeeper.

"I… I didn't know there were so many," said Powers.

"Well, what exactly are you looking for?" said the shopkeeper.

"Erm, may I look around," said Powers and then walked around looking at the selection he picked one up, a book on Martial Arts and opened into the introduction…

_Martial arts is a systematic way on how to defend yourself from onslaughts of attack from your opponent, there are certain methods that done right you could be safe, martial arts can kill so it can only be used for self-defense… In this book I will show you a little bit about each type of martial Arts, I will be putting here information on karate, Judo, taekwondo and many more and how they started…_

"Informational but not exactly what I was looking for," said Powers using his wand to make a copy of the book and he returned it on the shelf and then pocketed the copy and then left the shop.

-0-0-0-0-

It was weeks they were in the cell, Amelia had not talked to Severus since and Amelia had a bath twice, the Triceratons weren't nice with hygiene.

"Gods on earth," snapped Amelia as she entered the cell dripping wet and sputtering water from her mouth and shivering from the cold that the Triceratons had her bathe with her clothes on by dumping her fully clothed into the water tub and she came up gasping for breath. "When I get home I'll be having a really long bath."

"Same here," echoed her brothers as the also entered dripping wet as well.

"I've had enough of this joint," said Raph as he shook some water from his shell. "How about we book right out of here."

"We'll talk about this after dinner," said Leo as he laid down on his side of the bunk he had been interrupted of sleep as they had been taking up shifts keeping an eye on the place.

"I think he has the right idea," said Don as he arrived.

"You guys get back to sleep," said Amelia. "I'm too cold and wet to do anything but watch."

They all looked at each other if their calculations were correct this was Amelia's birthday, and she was having a real bad day, though they knew that it really wasn't Amelia's birthday but they still felt like they wanted to celebrate it.

"Hey sis," said Leo sitting up. "Is everything all right?"

"Well, I've just been thinking, we don't really know about all this space and time continuum, I was thinking about Harry and this Sirius Black, what's his connection to me brother and I?" asked Amelia.

"You mean the guy you've read about in the papers when we went looking for Master Splinter?" asked Raph.

"Master Splinter," said Mikey sadly. "It seems weeks that we haven't seen him."

"It has been weeks in this planet Mikey," said Don. "We have to go home; I'm starting to forget what it is like."

"I…" said Leo and then looked at the door as the Triceraton opened the door they had been given a bath an hour before dinner and it was now dinnertime.

"Chow time," said the Triceraton and then they walked Mikey went ahead and his other siblings crowded together.

"I think it's time to step up our plan, I think watching had played its part," said Leo and the others nodded, so after dinner when they have arrived at their cell and was locked in Leo removed some spoons and then turned to the others.

"I got a cup," said Raph.

"I got some floor wax," said Don as it was his turn to wax the floor.

"I got a cloth," said Amelia.

Mikey looked all around him as they looked at him, he swallowed and then grabbed the nearest thing in the cell which was a…

"Uhh, I got a rock," said Mikey nervously and then they looked at him not amused. "Oh right, like we're going to use floor wax to escape."

"Maybe," said Don. "If my theory is correct about its chemical composition…"

Don removed a piece of floor wax and then placed it on the ground and his siblings crowded around.

"I see what you're getting at," said Amelia suddenly.

"Indeed," said Don as he took a little soot and placed it on the floor wax. "Add a little soot, and a drop of moisture… and you've got a crude but effective smoke bomb…"

There came a little fritz and then it exploded and then Don showed his triumph by punching the air.

"Yes, I love it when I'm right," said Don.

"We've been timing the cellblock gates," said Raph motioning to Amelia and him. "Once it's open…"

"There's a five second delay before the lock resets," said Amelia.

"Once we get past that," said Leo starting to draw on the ground. "We can access the drainage system, that will bring us to the exercise yard and there we stick to the shadows and scale the outer walls."

"We still have to steal a guard's keycard," said Amelia. "And that would require a distraction."

"Finally something I am good at," said Mikey as he had been feeling helpless as they had been making his plans and was relieved that he could do something.

"Then it's settled, we go tomorrow," said Leo. "This time no more shifts; we need our energy for tomorrow."

"Yes, and that folks is why Master Splinter chose Leo to be our leader," said Amelia joking as she climbed to her bunk.

"Hey that's my line," grumbled Mikey as he climbed to his.

"And I'm younger than you so I have half the lines you have," said Amelia removing her tongue out.

"I am so not buying you a birthday present," said Mikey.

"It's not even my birthday… even if today is… I would like it on earth thank you very much," said Amelia. "And I would like a new change of clothes; this ninja suit is starting to be coarse."

"Well we're lucky enough that we don't wear clothes," said Mikey. "We're turtles and don't need clothes."

"Oh ha ha," said Amelia sarcastically as she fixed her head on the pillow.

-0-0-0-0-

On earth, there was tension, the daily prophet had caught wind that there was something wrong with the Potter Girl as Albus and Minerva were constantly in Hogsmead looking for books on martial arts, the Book Powers supplied help very little, they have to find out what was it that Amelia trained on.

"Miss Potter could have trained in any aspect of these martial arts," said Albus.

"Confounded it," said Severus walking up with the night paper in his hands and then slammed it down angrily. "Do you have any hand in this?"

**Potter Girl, causes stir in Hogwarts, is there other living life forms aside from us?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_We have received intelligence that Amelia Jane Potter, older twin sister of Harry James Potter the-boy-who-lived is not on earth, how did she get to another planet? If that is real… is it because Albus was testing something that caused her to end up in another planet? I have interviewed Harry about this development and then though a bit worried said that Amelia "Is used to escapades with her brothers" what is the Potter girl hiding…. Will we be able to find out…_

"How could this be happening?" said Albus. "Who told them about Miss Potter?"

"Certainly now me," said Severus in a deadly voice. "Either fix this sir, or you will be looking for another Potions master and Head of Slytherin before the start of this term."

"Fine, I will be writing to the Daily prophet about this," said Albus. "How is Miss Potter?"

"Terrible," said Severus. "She is complaining about hygiene."

"I see," said Albus with a worried look. "Will she be home soon."

"By the way it is now… I do not think so," said Severus.

"Let us hope she arrives before term starts," said Albus.

"We all do, I would very much want to see my goddaughter safe and sound," said Remus… the werewolf symptom had started again and he had huge bags in his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia woke up with water being thrown at her she sat up spluttering and coughing, she was human, for turtles it was all right, they could breathe under water for a limited time but her brothers were humanoid turtles that mean they Don't have that ability anymore they were more human than they would imagine, so they also sat up spluttering out water as well.

"Dude, what you do that for?" asked Mikey.

"Time for your exercise," said the Triceraton guard as he pressed his keycard and their wrist went together.

"I hate it when these cuffs activate," said Amelia under her breath.

"You got that right," said Raph.

On the way Amelia and her brothers looked around to study the ways and all when they make their escape tonight. Amelia and the turtles huddled to one side of the place Amelia was leaning on the wall, and Leo and Raph had a palm on the wall and a foot a bit crossed and Don had his hands crossed facing Amelia.

The whole way had been pretty much the same so far and before it was lunch Amelia gave Donnie her cloth and Don got his floor wax placed a little and then added soot and then Amelia tied it in the cloth and then Donnie hid it on his belt and then they were called for lunch, on lunchtime Amelia and the others were tense they glared at the Triceraton guards that passed them, after the fifth guard passing them and Donnie looking behind him he removed the cloth covered floor wax and then added water and then stuck it under the table.

"All right, we wrapped the smoke bomb in a damp cloth," said Don.

"Which technically will act like a fuse," said Amelia.

"Delaying the chemical reaction by about… six hours," said Don and Amelia nodded then Mikey stood up.

"Show time," said Mikey but Leo both raised their hands and stopped their brother.

"Hold up," said Leo and Mikey sat down again. "We've got trouble."

Sure enough they turned and saw Rynokk heading their way with a bowl of fries the others threw their fries into the bowl and he left them until they reached Amelia and her brothers, he really didn't like them that's why he would always gang up on them if they could, Raph most of all didn't like it.

"Hand it over you freaks," snarled Rynokk, at that Raph lost his nerve and leveled onto him.

"Who you callin' freak… freak," snarled Raph as he poked Rynokk on the chest and then he was pushed by Rynokk.

"No one touches Rynokk," snarled Rynokk.

"Uh-oh, he shouldn't have done that," said Amelia in a low tone that her brother only caught.

"Raph, wait, don't…" said Don trying to stop his brother but he flew and then kicked Rynokk in the chest, Leo saw that the guard turned to look at the fight and Leo was about to snatch the keycard when he took running but then the fellow guards stopped them.

"Wait, this should be good," said the guard to his fellow Triceratons and they stopped to watch, it was a commotion, there were aliens of all sizes watching Raph and the alien fight, Rynokk took a swing at Raph but Raph went down and then the swing went over him, all the aliens were praising Rynokk and that's what ticked Raph more.

Raph aimed a punch at Rynokk but it didn't shake him, Rynokk took a swing again and Raph got away and then was laughing but then Rynokk grabbed him and then threw him onto the table and then Raph grappled on the table and then his had landed on some food and then taking it threw it to Rynokk and it landed on his face and then he took a step back and then Raphael flew to the air and then his both feet landed on Rynokk's chest and then Rynokk fell down, the aliens stopped cheering for Rynokk and then looked at one another and cheered Raphael.

"These shellbacks and their sister have spunk, they'll make prime candidates for the games," said a Triceraton.

Rynokk lunged toward Raphael who jumped on the far end on the table and the side of the table went down raising the table and hitting the Alien and he collapsed unconscious, the Triceraton having seen enough pressed the shock button and Raph went down shocked, two Triceratons picked him up and then faced the prison warden.

"Take him to solitary," said the prison warden and Amelia saw Leo slam his fist on the table his first plan totally wrecked.

They carried Raph into the solitary cell, and they threw him in and then Raph went to the wall and then reclined his shell to it and then closed his eyes… he regretted flipping out, he acted rashly again. Meanwhile Amelia and the others were back in the cell and then Leo scratched the fist picture and then made another plan.

"Alright plan b," said Leo who was on the ground. "We can still make it to the drainage system from solitary, we just need to spring Raph first."

"We still need to swipe a guard's keycard," said Don stepping forward.

"How do we do that?" asked Mikey who was eating Rynokk's bowl of fries Leo looked at Mikey and had an idea and still looking at Mikey spoke.

"If a prisoner is really sick they will have to take him to the infirmary, right," said Leo.

"Indeed," said Amelia. "But how do we make that convincing then she caught her older brother looking at Mikey and she understood. "Oh…"

Don pulled out the extra floor wax he had swiped for the smoke bomb and then Don and Leo went near Mikey who knew what the plan was and completely refused.

"No, No way dudes, Awww c'mon guys," said Mikey then he was pounced upon and then Leo placed the floor wax on Mikey's mouth and Mikey was forced to swallow and then Amelia started banging on the door.

"HELP," she shouted while banging on the door attracting the attention of two Triceratons. "Help please, my brother's very sick."

The Triceratons opened the door and then stepped in and then looked at Mikey who was moaning on the floor and he was picked up by his shell.

"Fools, that trick won't work in here," said the Triceraton holding Mikey, Mikey looked at him and then suddenly his cheeks puffed and Mikey belched all over the Triceraton's face and chest and that Triceraton wasn't a happy dinosaur he threw Mikey on the ground and then wiped himself off and then glared. "Disgusting."

Then suddenly the Smoke bomb in the cafeteria exploded and the room filled with smoke and then the alarm sounded and the alarm blared that the Prison ward must go to the cafeteria and then they headed there and then the Triceraton said that he would come back for them and then they stood up and then they looked at one another.

"Did you grab the keycard Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I though that you were the one to get it," said Donnie then both Leo and Don looked at Amelia who raised her arms and shook her head.

'I thought that you guys were going to get it," said Amelia.

Suddenly they turned to see Mikey dry heave and then a Triceraton keycard flew out of his mouth and then land on the floor covered in Vomit.

"Very… Original… Mikey," said Amelia a little bit grossed out at the way the card went out.

"Raph better appreciate this," said Mikey as he moaned.

"I'm not touching that," said Don as he walked forward. "At least not anymore than I have to."

Don poked his toe at the keycard and then pressed it and their cuffs disappeared and they rubbed their fist and then Don carried took the keycard with his toe and then with perfect balance swung it so the card was facing then and pressed another button and the stamp fell off their skin and then Don swung around and then pointed at the door and then it opened and then they went to the door and then looked around and then looked to see a couple of Triceratons exit the door and they started Running with Mikey burping on the way.

"Mikey hurry or the door will close," shouted Amelia and then her brothers made it and her too and then Mikey ran.

"You try running on an empty stomach," said Mikey then he jumped and landed short and then they pulled him in and then they continued they were in the hall and then they landed right in front of a door and then Don looked up at the words and studied the lettering.

"Now if my triceranese is correct this must be solitary," said Don then swiped the cleaned keycard on the handle and then it opened into…

"A janitor's closet?" asked Amelia as she looked at the cleaning material and Don looked around and he spotted a broom and a mop taking them he passed one to Amelia and then swung the broom around like a bo staff and then measured the length, Mikey saw that and went to look for a weapon himself so did Leo Mikey found two brushed held together with a chain and took it.

"What do you think?" asked Mikey holding them up.

"That I don't want to know where those brushed have been," said Don then Leo exits holding two plungers and placed then on his katana sheath.

"Not exactly katanas but they will have to do," said Leo then suddenly all of them went into fighting position as they heard something and then they relaxed when they heard knocking on a door and Don went to open it and then they saw Raph who looked a bit grumpy.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Raph.

"Something came up…" said Mikey then patted his stomach. "Actually a lot of something came up."

"Trust me you don't want to know," said Amelia as Raph was about to question.

"You bring me a weapon at least," said Raph and Leo handed him the spoons and Raph looked at them weirdly and then they entered the drainage system heading to the drainage system and out of their way to the exercise field.

-0-0-0-0-

Professor Honeycutt was walking around then the door opened and Zarnammon entered and then faced Honeycutt, Honeycutt knew with a pang that his time had wasted and now the turtles and Amelia were going to pay for it.

"Your time has ended, Professor," said Zarnammon as he clicked on the screen. "Now watch as… Gone… Guards… the prisoners have escaped."

"Oh dear," said Honeycutt slowly.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and the others got out of the drain and then found herself on the exercise field and then she was the one who covered the hole and then they went near the wall and then Don faced them.

"Congratulations guys, we have just received early release," said Don and then a search light hit upon Mikey's shell and the spotlight went on them and they blinked all at the sudden light and then a whole set of Triceratons approached them and then the leader went and pointed at them.

"Subdue the prisoners," snarled Triceraton and then one the Triceratons pressed his button then they gasped as the turtles and their sister were still standing and the Triceraton kept pressing the button but they never fell down the leader rounded on the Triceraton and then took him by the uniform. "I said subdue the prisoners."

"I'm trying," said the Triceraton and then pressed again and then looked to see them still standing and then the turtles and Amelia brandished their weapons and then the Triceratons laughed and then the next thing they knew was that their leader had a plunger on his beak and the others attacked and then Leo arrived there first and did a split kick and then grabbed the plunger and then it another Triceraton with it and he blinked in shock.

Amelia raced into a ground and then as she ran she went down to her knees and then she slid to the Triceratons as she slid not minding her knees getting scratched she raised her mop high and then swung it as hard causing three Triceratons to fall and then she went to her back swung her legs around and then stretched her legs toward her so her toes touched the ground on her head and then flipped and she landed on her feet and then Amelia swung her mop around and then whacked a Triceraton in the ribs and then jumped into battle.

Raph ducked lifted himself up into the air and then flew to the Triceraton and kicked him on the chest and then rolled away to avoid a blast and then aimed a punch at another Triceraton and then an uppercut and then continued his fighting.

Don used his broom to propel himself into the air and then did a split kick then he swept the ground and sent the dust at the Triceraton who gagged and then he swiped the broom at the Triceraton's knees and he went down. Raph had managed to disarm the Triceraton with his spoon and then placed it under the alien's beak.

"Not so tough without your shocker button, are yah?" asked Raph snidely and then suddenly he felt two arms circle around him and then he twirled his spoons and then whacked them at the wrist and then the Triceraton holding Raph let go and Raph did a flying round kick and then they all collapsed on the wall.

Leo threw the plungers on the wall and then used it to climb up and then he jumped grasped the plungers and it got out and then as he went down he kicked the Tricertons and they joined the others in the wall, Leo happy at his success twirled the plungers and then kissed each one and then later his mind registered when he did and he did a severely funny face with his tongue out.

"Blecch," said Leo disgusted at what he had done and then moved aside to continue his fight.

Mikey flipped back and then whacked a gun away from a Triceraton the rough bristles helping more than you think, he dunked a Triceraton and then crossed his brushes and the club and then placed his feet on the Triceraton's stomach and then threw him out and then stood up and then looked at the brushes.

"What do you know," said Mikey. "These brushes clean all kinds of toilets."

"Mikey, a little help," said Don as he had the broom handle on the neck of a Triceraton as the horn of the Triceraton threatened to impale him on the neck, Mikey jumped and landed on the Triceraton and wrapped his brushed around the horn and rode the Triceraton like a rodeo.

"Giddy yap, yah old sea dog," said Mikey in a cowboy accent, Don swiped at the Triceraton and he flew down and Mikey landed standing beside his brother.

"Hey, not bad for a couple of cleaning supplies," said Don as they joined together after Amelia and Leo took out the last and then suddenly the top of Don's broom got hit with a blaster and then they turned to see more Triceratons arriving but the got down and then the leader pointed at Leo and the others.

"Set your blasters to stun the prime leader wants them alive," said the leader and they set their blasters to stun, they went together and looked at the Triceratons.

"What are we going to do?" asked Amelia to her brothers.

"If we are going down, we're going to take a piece of them with us," said Leo as he gripped the plungers.

"We're with yah," said Raph and his brother's nodded and then they looked at Amelia who swallowed.

"Let's do this," said Amelia, with that they started running at the same time the blasters started firing, Leo was the first one hit and then Raph and then Mikey, only Amelia and Don were left they both jumped but a blaster and they landed on the ground hard and stunned…

"Its come down from the top," said the leader as he approached them "They are to be shipped too the games."

Then two Triceratons each picked up the Hamato siblings and started to bring them to the carrier.

"So what are the games?" asked Mikey.

"For you off worlders," said the Triceraton holding Mikey. "Certain doom."

-0-0-0-0-

When they have arrived at the place they were roughly pushed out and then Amelia and the others walked to a gate and then they stopped and their cuffs disappeared and then they were roughly pushed in and then they gasped at what they were supposed to face, a really big octopus with more than eight tentacles.

"You know what, I'm really starting to miss the Shredder right about now," said Mikey clearly scared out of his wits.

"I'm barely thirteen, I haven't had a relationship yet, I can't die," said Amelia who looked at the monster with fear in her eyes.

"I wish those dino freaks would return us our weapons," said Raph angrily and they stared at the monster wondering what they were going to do.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) There you can see Amelia's expertise of wielding a "Bo" staff… actually it's not really a Bo… it's a mop… lol…

2.) Well, this just proves it anything can be a weapon for a ninja…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	34. The Arena

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Arena

"Good Morning fellow saurians and guest species, welcome once again to the tri-sports arena," said a commentator.

"We've got some line up for this full day of games," said the second commentator. "Should be quite a Spectacle for our audience today Raz."

"All right Zed, lets see this morning's first event," said Raz.

"Yeah, the alien turtles and a human facing against the Spazmosaur," said Zed. "Looks to be exciting."

"Or over really quickly," said Raz.

"So this is the Games huh," said Leo angry.

"I was hoping for something more board game like," said Mikey.

They watched as the monster roared and the Hamato siblings went back a step and then jumped away safe as a tentacle tried to kill them.

"Umm, they're expecting us to fight that thing?" asked Amelia as she took an involuntary step back.

"No they're expecting that thing to eat us," said Raph pointing at the monster.

"Well, it's not eating me," said Amelia.

"Lets see if we could give that thing a little indigestion," said Leo as he jumped into battle but then a tentacle hit him on the chest and then Leo landed on his shell and slid and they looked at Leo she sat up grabbing his head with his hand and looked at the monster in shock.

"Ohh, that's gotta hurt, Raz" said Zed. "Those aliens have better come up with a better tactic or this battle is going to be a short one.

Mikey helped Leo up and Leo looked at his sibling and they nodded at the silent message Leo sent them and then they went to defensive mode and they flipped forward all at once Amelia and Leo felt tentacles surround them Mikey was slammed hard into the wall where he was a little bit stunned… Don and Raph also had a Tentacle wrapped around them.

"What are we going to do…" shouted Amelia as she tried to loosen the tentacle's hold on her.

"Yeowza. I'd say this fight is just about over," said Raz as he watched as a tentacle holding Raph slowly went to his mouth, but Raph avoid it with his foot as he placed it on the monster's lip and pushed and the others tried to wriggle themselves free.

"I do not want to be Alien Chow," snarled Amelia. "I have a twin brother to keep an eye on."

"What can I do?" asked Leo. "I'm in the same predicament as you."

They stayed like that and then we see it on a television and then a Triceraton turned around and we see Zarnammon as he huffed at the Hamato sibling's fate.

"Humph, such a pity," said Zarnammon to Honeycutt. "It looks as if your friends aren't going to make it… of course, if you were to agree to build the Teleportal device for me, I could stop the match… set your friends free."

Honeycutt pointed a finger at Zarnammon and then shook his head in refusal.

"I already told you, I won't do it," said Honeycutt. "I can't."

"Well then let's watch as your five friends are torn to pieces in the arena," said Zarnammon as he pulled Honeycutt to the screen showing all five Hamato siblings and then Zarnammon looked at Honeycutt. "Know that you could have avoided their death if you have said yes."

"What are we going to do fearless?" snapped Raph as he pushed himself away from the monster's mouth for the third time.

"I do not know," said Leo. 'I'm still thinking."

"Well you better think faster," snapped Raph.

"Hang tight Sibs," shouted Mikey as he stood up, we went up the monster's back flipping and rolling upwards in seconds, he then jumped off rolling from the monster.

"Incoming, "shouted Mikey, then the monster hit Mikey and that caused the tentacle holding Raph to let go and Raph stood up and then rushed at the monster but then the monster's tongue hit him and he fell back, at the monster's preoccupation Leo managed to wrest himself free and he flipped out of the tentacle and landed on the monster's head and then closed his fist together and whammed it at the head and the monster whined in pain, and then that caused Amelia and Donnie to remove the Tentacles from them and Don took Leo and then landed in front of the Monster.

"Wait a minute, Raz, wait a minute, those little guys are fighting back," said Zed.

"Do you think we hurt it?" asked Mikey as he and Don were breathing heavily.

"Not enough," said Amelia.

"Any plans?" asked Don as they used both attack techniques to block or push the tentacles that would always come back at them. "The elasticity of its flesh is too resilient."

"And it's really rubbery too," said Mikey suddenly Leo looked back and caught sight of a statue of the Prime Leader and had a suddenly had an idea.

"Guys we gotta run," said Leo to his siblings.

"No way," said Raph then looked at his brothers. "I never run."

"Come on follow my lead," said Leo then he turned around and started running toward the statue followed by Mikey, Amelia and Don, Raph later followed but turned around and faced the monster again with the commentators following every single move.

"Where are we headed?" asked Amelia.

"Just follow my lead," shouted Leo.

"You do know we are running towards a wall," said Amelia.

"Just… follow my lead," said Leo again and then Raph caught up with them after deciding to follow his siblings as he knew he couldn't fight it alone it continued to pursue them.

"Check it out Zed," said Raz. "I didn't know the Spazmosaur could move that fast. "It's clocked at 97 klutons per trigons."

"Here comes ugly," said Mikey as he turned to look back when they neared the wall Leo spoke again.

"Now everybody, when I say jump," said Leo and then he screamed the word and they jumped to the wall and then pushed off the wall flipped back over the monster as it crashed into the wall.

"Ohhh, that's gotta hurt," said Raz and all five siblings landed in a genuflect with a hand on the knee, they all turned to the Spazmosaur and the wall cracked causing the statue of the Prime Leader to tall and pierced the monster with the Prime leader's pointing hand.

"No, that's gotta hurt," said Zed. "What an upset, unbelievable."

Everyone cheered for the Hamato Siblings and professor Honeycutt was practically dancing for joy, Zarnammon took an involuntary step back at the defeat of the Spazmosaur and turned to Honeycutt and watched him dance.

"Booyah, as the boys would say," said Honeycutt still dancing. "My friends seem to have broken your statue Prime Leader… so sorry."

Zarnammon growled and then went to the controls and then smashed it causing Honeycutt to gasp in fright.

"I want those five off-worlders Destroyed," snarled Zarnammon. "Destroyed… Do you hear me?"

But he was at odd with the audience as they were cheering at them… they were chanting "Off-worlders" hundred of times.

"No wait," said Zarnammon looking at the screen. "I have an even better idea something very cruel."

-0-0-0-0-

Among the five siblings the one waving to the audience was Michelangelo who was waving and Bowing, Amelia and Leo turned to look at Mikey who was doing back flips.

"Live like a butterfly, sting like a bee," said Mikey as he flipped again. "Who the turtle… who the turtle... the turtle be me."

"I swear we're not related," said Don as he placed his hand on his face in exasperation.

Suddenly the guard approached the siblings and aimed their guns at them and then they got into a ready fighting stance.

"Look if it's about wrecking that big statue, it's his idea," said Mikey pointing to Leo.

"What a morning sports fans, "said Raz. "First five off-worlders defeat a spazmosaur and now they're about to be blasted to extinction."

Amelia and her brothers walked backwards as the blasts sent them backward.

"Not quite Raz," said Zed. "By order of the Prime Leader Zarnammon, these off-worlders will be back tonight for the alien free falls.

"A Spazmosaur is one thing but going against the trained gladiator champions is another thing," said Raz.

Amelia and the others didn't notice that the floor behind them opened and then they found out too late when they have fallen in and they all landed in hay.

"An elevator would have been nice," said Don then they all looked around to see chained aliens looking gloomy.

"Can't say much about the décor," said Leo.

"Or our new roommates," said Mikey. "Eww."

"What have we gotten ourselves into now?" asked Amelia.

"It's just another kind of prison," said Raph growling.

"Exactly," said Leo. "Which is why we need to start figuring another way out of here."?"The only way out

Suddenly four guards approached them and then the leader of this place looked at them snidely which caused Amelia to think of Draco Malfoy's look… his persona and how cute he looked when you overlooked his aristocracy.

'_What the shell… Draco Malfoy cute… snap out of it Mel… he's the worst kind of person imaginable_,' though Amelia as she shook her head.

"The only way out of this place," said the leader and then pointed to them. "And you will find it soon enough."

Amelia and her brothers went into fighting stance and then they turned to see another voice come into play.

"You newbie's will not survive to see tomorrow's dawn," said the voice which belonged to a Triceraton. "You are slaves now like the rest of us... The games will be the end of us all."

"I find the word slave a demeaning term," said Amelia under her breath.

"Who's Mr. Sunshine?" asked Raph.

"That is Traximus the mighty," said a gorilla like alien pointing to the Triceraton. "Undefeated champion of the games, you would do well to address him with respect."

Suddenly a flask appeared followed by a whip and then the manager of the Games appeared and then faced the Gladiators and they turned to listen to him.

"Listen up beat," said Gruel the manager. "Tonight you slaves shall have the honor of fighting for the amusement of our Beloved Prime Leader Zarnammon, I want you all to die well and with much applause… do you hear me beat?"

"Yes, Master Gruel," said the gladiators except for Amelia and the rest of her brothers.

"Gruel, nice name," said Mikey.

"Hmm, I seem to be missing something," said Gruel as he removed his face horn and used it as a toothpick. "Ah yes… practice dummies, you four turtles and you human will be my new dummies."

"You calling me a dummy?" asked Mikey angrily then Raph slightly whacked Mikey in the head and Don stepped to his brother.

"Wouldn't be the first time Mikey," said Don as they all laughed at the silent joke the Hamato shared.

"Silence," growled Gruel cracking his whip again and then they all looked at Gruel as he pointed his whip at them. "You five won't be laugh for long."

Then it was time to train and then Gruel went to the side and then cracked his whip at them and they all snapped into attention.

"Shock staff practice," said Gruel and then cracked his whip at the Hamato Siblings. "Remember practice dummies… no hands… Commence."

"How did I become reduced to this?" asked Amelia as she placed her hands behind her back as the aliens with the staffs activated it and one rushed to Mikey who dunked it and it went over him.

A four arms alien took a swing at Raph who dunked and then jumped on the alien's head and jumped down.

"Look pops, no hands," said Raph as he gave a round back kick on the alien and he flew to the weapons and Traximus looked at the alien and at the Hamato siblings as they jumped to avoid, Amelia jumped into the air and did a round kick and two attacking aliens flew away from her.

Leo dunked one attacking alien and another and then jumped up flipped and then started going down, both aliens looked up and then got ready to shock Leo but then Leo slipped down evaded the swiped and then rolled away and both aliens got each other and they were both shocked and Leo stood up and then dusted his hands.

Mikey kept jumping around the place and then when he got tired of jumping did a sweeping kick on the alien's feet and then the alien fell to the floor and then Mikey dusted his hand and then went into a fighting stance and then gave a fake yawn.

"Nice moves, for somebody's grandma," said Mikey.

"I dunno," said Don as he jumped around to evade the attack and then jumped and gave the alien a flying kick and then landed on a low genuflect and then stood up as his siblings joined him. "I mean we fought on tougher Grandmas than this."

Suddenly Gruel's whip cracked into the air and then Gruel called their attention.

"Stop, enough, weapons practice with extra rations to any gladiator that can take these five off-worlders down," snarled Gruel then he rounded on Traximus. "You too slave."

Traximus growled and then stood up and then took his own weapon as Amelia and her brothers went onto fighting stance… the situation seemed bad but Amelia and the others had worse.

"Things looks pretty ugly," said Leo.

"That's just Mikey," said Raph.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken bro," said Mikey then turned to look at Raph. "Because I'm the most voted to brighten any room by my smile."

"Well, good luck brightening this one," said Amelia.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Severus took pains to call Amelia and was very worried, Amelia never answered her mirror now, something must have happened to her, he had returned to Hogwarts to get more potions ingredients as he was always brewing to pass the time in the Lair as well as to calm his nerves.

"Confound it… where is the alfalfas weed?" asked Severus as he searched his stores.

"You brought the last one when you arrived minutes ago," said Remus who leaned on the door post. "The only time I see you like this was when you were trying to propose to Becca… after your seventh year… I am still wondering if she said yes or no."

"Of course she said yes," said Severus. "And why the sudden interest on my life?"

"Nothing," said Remus. "I can see that you care for my godchild… why do you suddenly care for a potter… seeing that you disliked James."

"When its with Amelia and her family, nothing is what it seems," said Severus. "She has the persona of a Slytherin, a pure one at that... you won't see it in her but do if you really know her… she and Harry are much more different then people can tell… if she's willing to tell you she will… as I have said its not up to me to tell as it is not my business."

With that he started listing ingredients he needed and then took two more ingredients and then started to walk out but then Remus grabbed Severus' shoulder and then Severus looked at him.

"Please let me in this," said Remus. "She's my godchild… I want to be there when she gets back."

"Very well, follow me," said Severus as he lead Remus to the edge of the ward and then pulled out a portkey and then Remus touched it and then they were transported into the lair, Remus looked around and then his eyes widened, it looked to be a lair of some kind not a house at all, there was a huge TV set, a laboratory, a pool in the center, a Dojo that was filled with boiling cauldrons and a computer area, one that was covered in pink flurry things and the word Amelia on the back of the chair.

Remus approached the chair and then touched the name and then looked to see a picture leaning on the monitor, it showed her smiling onto the camera with Harry, Ron and Hermione before they left for the summer then she saw a picture book taking it he opened it and then gasped to see Amelia when she was a little girl with four slightly larger turtles practicing their katas together, Master Splinter was the one took it, as Remus turned the pages he saw Amelia's happiness on receiving her first ninja uniform, her first weapons and all, there was also notes on it, Remus then found out the turtles names.

"You must promise not to tell anyone else," said Severus as he sneaked behind Remus. "If they found out they will be taken as experiments and I do not want that, Amelia when mixed with her training and magic will be the strongest allay the light ever has… we just not under circumstances make her turn dark."

"I understand, you have my word," said Remus and then returned the book and then settled to help Severus with the potions.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Amelia and the others were busy avoiding blows, there was an alien attacking with some kind of spiked ball at both ends connected to a chain and then Mikey kept avoiding being smashed with it, and then after a few close calls Mikey kicked the alien on the chest and then he flew and landed on the wall hard.

An alien swiped his double ended spear at Raph who dunked and then the Alien tried to plunge his spear at Raph but Raph placed his palm on the weapon and then pushed it away from him and then the alien tried to move it but Raph moved his right leg and then kicked him away.

Amelia dunked a sword wielding alien flipped back and then clasped her hands together as the sword tried to slash her head and then trapped the sword in between her hands and then brought it to the side and then kicked the alien on the chest and then let go of the sword as the alien flew away.

Leo saw Traximus coming and then also clasped his hands together and then went down on his shell placed his foot on Traximus and then threw him over to a den and then Traximus was being held.

Donnie had two opponents on him he avoided a swing from the four armed alien and another from an alien who held two swords all at one they attacked at the same time and then Leo jumped forward and then pushed his brother to safety as they toppled to away and the two aliens bit their heads together, the four arms alien pushed the alien who let go of his two swords and then Leo flew and grasped the two swords and started fighting the four arms alien.

"Is there any weapon I can borrow?" snapped Don as he continuously flipped back from a trident wielding alien, Amelia went to the side and then grasped hold of the sword alien and then expertly twisted the wrist but not braking it and the alien dropped his sword and Amelia kicked it up and then grasped in and then kicked the alien away and then went to fight another alien.

"Special delivery to Mr. Donatello," said Mikey who got a weapon that had chains with the spiked balls on the end circled the alien that was also holding a trident he sent a weapon around the trident kicked the alien and then sent trident flying to Don who caught it and then they crossed tridents and then Donnie felt something hit him in the shell and then both aliens went to deliver the last blow on the unconscious Don when Amelia and Raph jumped to save their brother.

"I've got your back Don," shouted both Amelia and Raph aiming a flying kick on the monsters, Raph grabbed a trident and then flipped causing the monster to fly letting go of his trident and then Amelia got ready with her sword getting ready to strike.

"Stop, gladiators do not help each other, the games show no mercy," said Gruel rounding on them that was when Amelia lost her nerves.

"First of all, either we are "Gladiators" or not we are family, and families help each other," snapped Amelia. "We are siblings and therefore entitled to such care…"

Suddenly Amelia flew and his the wall hard she grasped her cheek as Gruel slapped her cheek hard Amelia spat on the floor feeling the tang on her blood and then she stood up glaring at Gruel and then Gruel swung his whip around the trident that Raph was holding and then even though Raph was getting electrocuted he still fought to get the whip from him.

"Our little sister's right," said Raph. "We look after our own."

Raph managed to pull hard and then the whip went flying to him and then Raph grabbed it and then sent the whip to Gruel who tripped and then was sent flying into a pile of purple colored manure and then Don took the trident and then got ready to fight and so did Amelia.

"Thanks guys," said Don then looked at an attacking alien. "This one's mine."

Se stuck his trident slant ways so the alien tripped and then landed on the ground, Leo faced off with Traximus again and then Leo got ready to fight and then Traximus attacked and then Leo blocked it with his swords and then used Traximus' strength to flip himself using his foot to hit Traximus in the face and then blocked a sword swing that threatened to decapitate him and then Leo kicked him and Traximus was defeated.

Traximus sat up and then breathed deep and then Leo went closer but Traximus didn't attack, instead looked at Leo.

"Finish me, it is your right as victor," said Traximus. "And you would be doing this slave a favor."

Leo raised his swords up and Traximus closed his eyes but then Leo threw his sword to the side leaving him unarmed and then offered his hand to the Triceraton, Traximus' eyes widened and accepted the hand and Leo helped him up and the oldest turtle's siblings joined Leo and then they turned to see Gruel at last set himself free from the poop pile and then turned and faced the Hamato siblings.

"Guards," snarled Gruel and then they let the weapons go and then they went back to the prison room.

Amelia went to her mirror and into a safe corner and then called home, she saw Severus brewing on the dojo along with a guy she didn't know so she kept quiet.

"So what are my goddaughter's favorite foods?" asked Remus.

"Amelia likes pasta, pizza, ice cream," said Severus sounding bored.

"Hey, Sev…" said Amelia causing Severus to turn. "Who is the guy?"

"This is Remus Lupin," said Severus. "He is your godfather… and will be teaching Defense against the Dark arts this year."

"Really, I hope its something more knowledgeable than Lockhart's fiction stories," said Amelia. "That is if I get home seeing that I'm not participating in "The Games"."

"Excuse me "The Games"?" asked Remus.

"It's a gladiator type thing, "said Amelia. "My and my brothers are trying to stay alive."

"You and the turtles," said Remus.

"Of course," said Amelia then blanched. "You know about them."

"Yes, and you have a lot of explaining to do," said Remus.

"I promise when I get back," said Amelia. "But now I have to go… Gruel's heading this way."

With that the mirror went dark and then Remus and Severus looked at one another worriedly.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia hid her pretended to be looking at herself in the mirror and then pocketed it as she followed her brothers to the table and they were all given plates and then they lined up to receive their food and Gruel placed them pm the plates.

"Take your last meal," said Gruel as he placed gruel on their plates. "I hope you slave trash choke on it."

"Hey look Gruel's serving… gruel," said Don and Amelia snickered at what Don said.

"What is that smell?" asked Leo as they slowly went for their food.

"I hope it's gruel and not the food," said Raph and then they all laughed and then they it was their time Gruel snubbed them.

"Hah, there's no more, my apologies, move along" said Gruel tapping Don's plate with his spoon and then they gasped, Amelia glared at gruel but didn't say anything.

On the table Amelia and the others looked at their empty place and then Amelia found the ceiling interesting for her glares.

"Man, I'm so hungry even that yellowy slop looks good," said Mikey.

Traximus after taking a bite took some of his foot and then placed a few on Leo's plate Amelia turned from the ceiling and at Traximus and Leo.

"Eat, you will need your strength," said Traximus as he started to eat and then the other aliens started sharing their food with them, Mikey started eating when Amelia cleared her voice causing her brothers to look at her.

"Thank you all for sharing you food, we really appreciate it," said Amelia gratefully.

"Right," said Leo.

"Thank you," said Don.

"Yeah, thanks," said Raph.

"Thanks, dude," said Mikey and then the turtles and Amelia started to eat.

"No actually we are to be thanking you," said Traximus. "We have been living as slaves for so long, I have almost forgotten what it was like what it means to fight with honor."

"I don't mean any disrespect, Traximus, but what's a Triceraton like you doing here locked up in here with us gladiator slime," said Leo.

"Because I believe in the true Triceraton republic," said Triceraton. "You see once we Triceratons valued truth and honor above all things but now we have a dictatorship that claims victory at any price, corruption and greed have robbed us of all our noble warrior heritage, I spoke out thus to often and too loud against our "Honorable" Prime leader and soon found myself here locked away as a slave but you… you have reminded me of honor in battle and I hope to find a way to repay you all."

"Seconds would be nice," said Mikey offering his plate to Traximus but Amelia kicked Mikey and then shook her head and then he backed down.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile not far from the Triceraton home world General Blanche was in the mother ship when the screen appeared.

"General Blanque, our stealth searches 142 sectors before we even found a trace of the Triceraton home worlds but finally we have then sighted," said a soldier.

"Good, we leave at once," said Blanque. 'If the Triceratons get the fugitoid to build the telelportal device those horned monsters will destroy us, we have to get that fugitoid back or worth die trying."

-0-0-0-0-

It was soon time for the gladiator fight the commentators stood up and then spoke into the microphone.

"Would everyone please rise for our glorious Prime Leader Zarnammon and the Tricaraton anthem," said Raz.

Zarnammon faced the crowd and then turned around and Faced Mozar.

"Commander, bring the fugitoid here, "said Zarnammon. "I think we would be able to persuade him to build us his teleportal device if he has to witness the demise of his friends firsthand."

"As you wish prime leader," said Mozar as he beat his chest and then bowed.

Down there the gladiators got ready for the big fight gruel lectured them again.

"All right beat, prepare yourselves," said Gruel as they placed on their helmets and Armors and then took their weapons and the Raph approached Gruel.

"Gruel, how about some weapons here," said Raph and then Gruel turned to them.

"Weapons? Why prolong the inevitable," said Gruel as he removed his fake horn and then used it as a toothpick. "Soon you will be put out of my misery."

They all walked to the others and the Amelia, Leo and Raph crossed their arms in silent anger and then Gruel turned to face each other.

"Farewell, we shell not be seeing each other again," said Gruel as he placed back his horn and then the platform started rising.

"I still have some friends in the Triceraton armed forces," said Traximus turning to them and then unrolled a dusty rug that was covered in sand. "I managed to get these for you."

Traximus completely unrolled the parcel and then they gasped on happiness for they were their…

"Our weapons," said Raph going for his sais.

"Your weapons," said Traximus.

They took their weapons and then Amelia placed her three weapons back on their placed and then Mikey went all baby voice on his nunchucks.

"My babies, daddy missed you, did you miss daddy?" asked Mikey and then Leo who had sheathed his swords behind him turned to Traximus,

"We owe you one, "said Leo.

"We Gladiators look after our own," said Traximus and then they nodded in understanding.

Then the platform reached to top and then they could hear the cheers the Triceratons were giving and then they looked around and then suddenly the gladiators shouted in one voice except for Amelia and the turtles.

"We want not to fit, not to," shouted Traximus and the others.

Then Zarnammon stood up and then started to give a speech.

"My fellow saurians, I am proud to lead the Triceraton republic and I am also proud to give you this day of games," said Zarnammon and then crown went wild and then they Zarnammon turned to see… "Ah, Honeycutt, just in time to enjoy the spectacle."

Honeycutt rushed to the edge and looked over to see Amelia and the turtles looking around as the turtles and Amelia faced off against the Gladiators.

"This is barbaric," said Honeycutt.

"Tonight's special even shall be… all gladiators against the five off-worlders," said Zarnammon as Amelia and the others turned to look at the Zarnammon. "The fight to the death."

The crowd went nuts and then Amelia and the others turned and then they pulled of their weapons.

"No," said Honeycutt as he bent further.

"Yes," said Zarnammon. "Unless you construct the teleportal device for me."

Honeycutt looked at the five siblings and then closed his pupils.

"No?" said Zarnammon and then faced the crowds. "Let the tournament begins."

And then suddenly Traximus attacked and headed towards Mikey and then threw his sword right in front of Mikey and then he looked at Traximus who winked at him.

"hey," said Mikey.

"We will not fight," said Traximus and then the crowds gasped. "We will no longer fight to amuse the Prime leader… his time is at an end."

"what?" asked Zarnammon surprised at the turnabout of things. "Guards seize them."

All at one the flying Triceraton sent the gladiators retreating to the hole in the wall and then it closed on them leaving Amelia and the others on the pitch and thenn Zarnammon rounded to Honeycutt.

"This is your last chance, build me a teleportal device or your friends will perish," said Zarnammon.

"Never," said Honeycutt and then Zarnammon growled and then faced the guards.

"You have sealed their fate," said Zarnammon. "Saurians, I give you Monza Ram and his all star warriors."

Five Triceratons walked into the pitch and then they five siblings got into a fighting stance and then had their weapons ready, Amelia wielding her katana to do any serious damage.

"What a treat, the Triceraton all star team lead by our reigning champion Monza Ram," said Raz.

"Those five off-worlders don't stand a chance," said Zed.

Suddenly Zarnammon rang the gong and then they rushed into battle, Leo raised his katana and then blocked a swipe and then Leo was kicked and then when that Triceraton went to do the final blow he found that Leo wasn't there anymore Leo landed on his feet behind the Triceraton and then went to attack the Triceraton but the brute blocked it.

Another Triceraton threw a kusari gama chain around Raph and was slowly being pulled in and then when that Triceraton aimed for Raph he jumped and landed on the Triceraton's head and then jumped twirling himself out of the chain and then land free.

"What a move out of that off worlder," said Raz looking at Raph.

Don spared with a spear holding Triceraton and then after a few blocks Don found an opening and went for it and whacked the Triceraton in the chin and he fell down stunned.

"They sure fight like… like…" said Raz but couldn't find the words.

"Triceratons," finished Zed.

Amelia had sheathed her katana and removed her sais and then managed to trap another spear on her prongs and then she brought the spear to the side and then she removed her sai and then aimed her fist into the face and he fell down.

Mikey squared off with a weapons like Mikey's nunchucks but it had three wooden planks connected to each other by a chain, Mikey hit the Horn and the Triceraton looked at it and then Mikey aimed a kick at it and another Triceraton was defeated.

"The crowd is really taking to these off-worlders," said Zed.

Leo was still blocking attacks from Monza Ram and then Leo went down turned around and then jumped and then Monza Ram went down the last all-star Triceraton to go down and Leo sheathed his weapons and then he was joined by his brothers and sister, Honeycutt turned to see Zarnammon seething in his seat, The five siblings destroying his plans little by little and then placed his thumb on the side and then placed it down.

The Crowd groaned because that was the symbol of Death and then suddenly the Audience started to chant… "Live… Live… Live"

"I don't think he's going to let us live," said Don turning to his siblings.

"then let's not leave it up to him," said Raph and then they all look at the flying cameras as it zoomed closer to them and then Don had an idea.

"Mikey, how about a little slingshot action?" said Don.

"Got cha," said Mikey and then removed his Chuck and then passed it to Raph and then they stretched it across between then, Don rounded behind Raph and Mikey took to running jumped to the nunchuck and then Raph and Mikey catapulted Don who turned keeping his hands intact and land right in front of the Flying vehicle and then touched the Triceraton.

"You're show's just been preempted pal," said Don and then threw the Triceraton over the side and then climbed on and then sent the vehicle zooming down and land it, Amelia and her brothers jumped into the vehicle and then they Don drove off and then they made a beeline for the Prime Leader.

"Guards," snarled Zarnammon and then all at once they were being chased with Blaster's flying and then with Don's siblings hanging on the side, the were hit and then they hit the wall but they have evacuated it and all five landed in between the robot and the Prime leader, and then four soldiers came and then Leo raised an eyebrow and that four became seven and more came they were surrounded by Blasters.

And then suddenly Amelia blinked as Leo jumped to the Prime Leader and then threatened a katana on his neck and then pointed his other to the guards.

"Drop your weapons or you'll be looking for a new Leader," snarled Leo.

"Leo, what are you doing?" asked Amelia.

"I'm winging it," said Leo.

"Why do I have the feeling we might be regretting this," said Amelia.

"You'll never make it our off here, you'll be shot like dogs," said Zarnammon, then Raph pulled the Prime leader.

"Zip it Windbag… you're our ticket out of here," said Raph. "So you have'ta cooperate to live."

"Gee I hope they like this Zarnammon Guy… I mean really really like," said Mikey as the whole the guards still went after the Siblings but then never set fire at them.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	35. Triceraton Wars

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Five: Triceraton Wars

"For those of you just joining us, you're witnessing the greatest in Tri-sports history," said Raz.

"That's right Raz," said Zed. "Five off-worlders have just taken our Beloved Prime Leader Zarnammon Hostage."

"Drop the hardware or your prime Leader's lizard cutlets," said Raph as he pointed his sai at the Prime leader.

"Do… erm… do as he says," said Zarnammon fearing for his life and the guards threw their blasters down and then Leo and the others picked it.

"You know its not everyday five off-worlders could bring the glorious Triceraton empire to its knees, really got to admire their spunk, so what do you think Zed," said Raz. "Will they call for a time out and make demands or go straight for the hostile overthrow."

Mikey got a Blaster and then twirled it and then looked at it and then Raph and Leo looked at each other as Leo raised both blasters and then got ready to shoot anyone.

"What are we going to do now, fearless leader," said Raph.

"I don't know," said Leo as he passed a blaster to Raph. "I'm trying to think from all that racket over head."

"Well, you know Raz, this is Clutch time the deciding moment…" said Zed but then a blaster broke the center screen and then all his siblings turned to Raph who shot the blast.

"That helps?" asked Raph

"Actually, Yes," sad Leo and then approached his siblings. "Okay, let's try this, Professor Honeycutt take us to your Lab, Prime Leader you're coming with us… everyone else stay put and don't move a muscle."

Leo pointed his blaster at Zarnamon who raised his arms up in his safety and then they slowly started moving with the Prime leader around them and the Triceraton Forces walked towards them and then picked up their blasters and the started firing their blasters and then Raph pointed his blaster threateningly at the Prime Leader.

"Call off your goons, now," said Raph and then pushed the Prime leader into the crossfire and he waved his hands.

"Hold your fire and pull back," said Zarnammon and then Raph's hands pulled him back and then as they were cramped into the wall Leo looked At Honeycutt.

"Which way is it to the lab?" Leo asked.

"Well, there are actually several rooms," said Honeycutt. "The Triceraton home world with its interconnected network of asteroids series is a bit of a maze you see really."

"So you have no idea where it is?" asked Amelia.

"Not a clue," said Honeycutt and then Raph turned to the Prime Leader and then grasped the Prime leader's shirt.

"Show us the fastest way spike," snarled Raph and the aimed the gun at the Leader's head. "Now."

"As you wish," said Zarnammon to Raph, he lead then to the wall and then it opened and they were shucked in after the air started pulling them in and then they flew through the corridor and then they fell into Honeycutt's lab into a heap.

"You wanted fast didn't you," said Zarnammon to Raph who looked a bit peeked and then pointed a blaster at Zarnammon.

"I've got your Fast right here," he snapped.

They all stood up and then Leo turned to his siblings and started instructing them on things to do.

"Mikey, give me a hand welding the doors and hatches shut, Don, Amelia, Help professor Honeycutt gather up everything he needs to construct his teleportal," said Leo.

"You got it," said Mikey then went to go do the needed stuff.

"Uh-huh," said Don and went to the work table followed by Amelia.

"Raph, you got guard duty," said Leo.

"Yeah, whatever," said Raph looking at his brother the blaster still on Zarnammon.

"Excuse me, Leonardo," said Honeycutt. "You don't actually intend for me to build the teleportal, do you?"

"It may be the only way to solve the problem," said Leonardo explaining further.

"But if I'm captured, the knowledge would surely fall into the wrong hands," said Honeycutt turning to Leo who was not melting the doors shut.

"You can use it and transport yourself and the device somewhere the Federation or the Tricaratons can't follow," said Leo as he welded the doors shut. "Like… earth for instance."

"If you don't build the teleportal, we'll never get home to rescue Master Splinter," said Don.

"And I would very much want to see my twin brother again," said Amelia.

"Yes, by all means help your friends," said Zarnammon greedily. "Build the Teleportal."

"You keep out of this," said Raph suddenly.

"The danger will always exist, whether or not you build the Teleportal," said Amelia as she picked up a few equipments.

"What's to stop them from ripping apart your robot body and downloading all your data from your brain," said Don.

"Slag, why didn't I think of that," said Zarnammon slapping himself in the head.

"Good one Don," sneered Mikey.

"I'm sorry," said Don at once getting his mistake.

"Yes, I see," said Honeycutt looking at his hands and then grasped the blaster from Raph and then placed it on his head. "I'm afraid the only sensible solution is to blast me into scrap metal right now."

"Wait," said Don horrified that the Professor considered suicide as a solution. "Professor I was just saying… I didn't mean…"

"Please," Leo begged approaching Honeycutt. "You're our only hope."

Honeycutt looked at Leonardo's pleading face and then he knew what was it like to worry about parent and he sighed and then lowered the Blaster.

"All right," said Honeycutt as he looked at the ninja siblings. "But you must promise me one thing… if all goes wrong and it if looks like we are going to be captured then you must destroy me so that my knowledge will never be used for evil and Destruction.

"It won't come to that," said Leo.

"But if it does come to that will you swear on your honor to destroy me?" asked Honeycutt.

Amelia and her brothers looked around being tied to their honor was a very serious matter, if it the thing they swore happens they had no choice but to do it.

"We swear," said all five and the they turned to Zarnammon.

"Where's the fastest ship out of here," said Leo.

Zarnammon walked to the control panel and then placed a hand on his back and then pressed a button that called the whole Triceraton fleet.

"Hmm, now let me see," said Zarnammon. "Ok, you five off-worlders and Professor Honeycutt will have to make your escape in my personal cruiser; it's in my private space dockage.

Off there two Triceratons namely Mozar looked at the Prime leader and then Mozar looked at the Triceraton and then looked at him.

"You heard the Prime leader, get the strike team in position, now," said Mozar. "We'll be waiting for them."

-0-0-0-0-

Severus placed the finishing touches on the cauldron and then looked at the family's phone that started ringing it was a payphone that Don rewired so that it could work like a real phone going to it he answered it.

"Professor, it's your turn to keep an eye on the building," said April.

"Instead why don't we watch it together," suggested Severus. "I'll bring the ice cold soda and a few drinks… I may have a feeling they are on their way out."

Severus never told Casey and April that Amelia and the turtles were in a different planet fighting off Triceratons and the Federation aliens that were after them.

"Alright we could use the drinks," said April.

"Indeed see you soon," said Severus and then put down the phone and then he exited with two cans of soda and then gave one to Remus who looked at it.

Severus sighed and then popped his open and then started to drink from his and then Remus did the same and then he got shocked at the fizzy drink and then Severus looked at Remus who kind of enjoyed his drink.

"What is this drink?" asked Remus.

"It is called Soda," said Severus as he went to check his potions.

"Ah," said Remus. "I forgot you were a Halfblood."

"Indeed," said Severus and then tapped his clothes and then changed it to muggle clothes and then tapped Remus. "Let's go, Casey and April is waiting for us."

They left the Lair and rode up the elevator and then Remus blinked when they reached Street side.

"No wonder, Albus couldn't find Amelia, she's living underground," said Remus shaking his head.

"No time for sightseeing, let's go," said Severus as he started walking to the TCRI building but stopped to buy three ice cold six pack coke and then they headed to the place.

"Severus, at last," said April when they arrived. "Who's the other guy?"

"He's Remus Lupin," said Severus. "My colleague and Amelia's Godfather."

"Oh, I see," said April. "Hello, Remus."

They shook hands and then they settled into the van to wait for Amelia and the Turtles.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and the turtles took a hover tram through the hangars and then as they approached the cruiser there were some Triceratons hiding, Mozar moved to get a better shot but accidentally toppled a closed Vat and Amelia and Leo turned to see and then both Amelia and Leo pulled out their katanas.

"Guys, get down, it's a trap," said Leo. "Amelia you're with me."

"Right," said Amelia and then as one they jumped off the tram Katanas in the air, Amelia and Leo brought down their swords slicing their guns in two Amelia ran jumped and then landed on a genuflect with a leg on the side and then slid and then threw her outstretched leg around and then three Triceratons fell.

Leo dunked two and then Jumped as two blasters went it hit both Triceratons and then landed on the chest of another Triceraton and then went back with his back on the door and then Amelia joined him, they walked back blocking their shots with their swords slicing at them and deflecting them.

"Mikey, fire overhead," said Don and they raised their guns and the ceiling fell on the Triceratons.

They arrived at the cruiser and Leo and Amelia climbed on and then took the pain of deflecting the blasts, Raph turned to Zarnammon and pointed the gun at his head.

"Call off your goons," snapped Raph.

Zarnammon turned and then started waving his hands in the air.

"Stand down, do not shoot… whoaaaaa," said Zarnammon as a blaster hit the Tram right in Front of Zarnammon and then he toppled forward and then the Triceratons stopped firing and rushed to help their Prime leader.

"Fools, you hit the Prime Leader," Snapped Mozar, Amelia took the advantage of it and brought the tram forward.

"What about our Hostage?" Raph asked.

"No time," said Leo. "Let's go."

"Sir, are you all right?" asked Mozar as he helped the Triceraton Prime Leader up.

"Fools, don't let them get into my cruiser," snapped Zarnammon.

But it was too late they had entered the cruiser and then Mikey went to the head seat and then sat on it and then started playing but then Raph told him to stop as this was no time for games.

Amelia, Don and Leo went to the main consul and then Professor Honeycutt changed his hand into a tool and then plugged it into a key slot.

"One of the perks of this Robot body is the piloting system," said Honeycutt but then the cruiser zoomed full speed out of the Hangar and then Amelia and the turtles had to grab on something to brace themselves and then when they had gained their momentum they looked at Honeycutt who looked at them Sheepishly.

"Well, I could use a few upgrades," said Honeycutt.

"Professor, watch out," shouted Amelia and Honeycutt looked and then moved the Cruiser to the side and then they turned to look at the back and then they saw they were being chased but three Triceraton fliers and they started shooting their Blasters.

"Uh-oh, the Calvary has arrived," said Amelia.

"I'm initiating evasive maneuvers," said Honeycutt one hand on the Key slot turning it around and then another hand typing away.

Then they started dunking in and out of Triceraton home worlds parts with the three Triceratons on their trail one Triceraton hit a part and then Raph and Mikey who was looking cheered on.

"Strike one," said Mikey.

The jet continued to evade and then neared and narrowly missed an Asteroid and the second Triceraton met his fate there by crashing into it.

"Strike two," said Mikey.

The last one was smart enough to miss the obstacles that Amelia and the others set out for him and then when Amelia and the others got tired of moving around Leo turned to Honeycutt.

"Turn around," said Leo.

"But, that would mean…" said Honeycutt.

"Turn around and head toward that Triceraton," said Leo.

Honeycutt turned around and then headed for the Triceraton, the saurian gaped and then couldn't move in shock and then he was hit and then he flew to the protective glass on a Triceraton home world and slid down.

"Woohoo, Strike three, you're out," said Mikey and then turned and then faced Leo.

"So far my friends this would be a pleasant journey," said Honeycutt but then he spoke too soon they came around a few Triceraton Home worlds and the gate opened and then they looked as the Triceraton fleet went after them. "Unless we run into the whole Triceraton Army."

"You had to jinx it didn't you," said Mikey. "Mel, what's the counter jinx."

"You know I can't do magic out of Hogwarts," said Amelia suddenly the speakers in the cruiser blared.

"Attention Professor Honeycutt, this is Commander Mozar, Return at once to the Triceraton home world or face the wrath of the Republic's fiercest warriors," said Mozar.

Amelia and Leo looked at the whole fleet and then Leo shook his head.

"Can't say I'm happy on our choices," said Leo and then he grasped a lever and cranked it up and they sped up toward the entire fleet, Mozar blanched as he wasn't expecting that.

"What, they're blasting straight for us," said Mozar and then the cruisers moved out of the way. "That's insane, after them."

They went after Amelia and the others firing their blasters, Leo glared and then thought of one of the lessons Master Splinter taught them.

"Master Splinter Always says that 'There's no greater weapon than the unexpected'," said Leo.

"I see what you mean," said Amelia.

"Hmm, I really must meet this Master Splinter someday," said Honeycutt and then they felt that the blaster hit their ship.

"We aint out of the woods yet," said Raph

Raph and Mikey entered different rooms and then found them to be blasters they sat on it and then grabbed the controls, the room turned green and then all around the room appeared the picture s of fighters and Mikey and Raph started firing.

"Oh yeah," said Raph happy.

"Don't get cocky kid," said Mikey.

Amelia and Don sat on the seats and then started typing on the consul.

"Better get the shields up and Running," said Don.

"I couldn't agree more," said Amelia as she was doing the same thing.

"Feeling confident on your piloting skills?" asked Leo to Honeycutt.

"Oh yes, rather," said Honeycutt.

"Good, let's try to lose them in the asteroid field," said Leo pointing to the asteroids.

"Copy that," said Honeycutt and then entered and then turned sharply to the left and then the blast hit the asteroid that they had avoided but they were still being chased and then they narrowly hit an asteroid and but the pursuer did and it exploded and then they went close to the asteroid and Raph aimed and started firing at that it earned dust and smoke and the Pursuers got lost in it and they were free.

"Well, Gentlemen and Lady, I'd say that the difficult part is over," said Honeycutt but then they saw a wormhole and out cane the Federation ships.

"Oh dear," said Honeycutt.

"And the really difficult part is just beginning," said Leo.

Suddenly a screen appeared and then General Blanque appeared in the screen and they all looked at him and Raph and Mikey left their post to see it too.

"Hello Professor Honeycutt, I believe you have something that belongs to me… or should I say you are something that belongs to me," he said pointing to Honeycutt. "Do you really think the Federation would give up its most valuable scientific mind without a fight?"

"They want a fight Let's show them where they can find one," said Leo and then Honeycutt turned the ship around and the Federation followed them blaster's firing, Honeycutt maneuvered them through the asteroids and then headed straight for the Triceraton that was when Amelia and Don put the shield up and just in time too for they were getting shots all around as they Triceraton and the Federation troops neared the ship.

"I want that Fugitoid alive… do you hear me, Lornea… Alive," snapped Blanque.

"Yes, sir," said Lornea.

Meanwhile Leo and his siblings were gripping for dear life as the cruiser buckled and jumped and then Leo turned to Honeycutt.

'I think its time our friends get reacquainted," said Leo.

Honeycutt steered away the ship and both Triceraton and Federation ran gob smacked into one another, Blanque and Mozar was furious and then they both opened their telecommunications to one another and pointed accusingly at each other.

"Mozar, what are your troops doing in this neutral sector?" asked Blanque.

"I could have asked _you_ the same question, General," said Mozar

Among the fight Honeycutt steered away silently as the war progressed behind them and then Raph and Mikey relaxed their hold and sat down on the stairs.

"I thought we wouldn't get out of it alive," said Mikey.

"Never say never, Mikey," said Amelia.

"We can't avoid them forever," said Don.

"We don't need forever," said Leo. "Just enough time for Amelia, you and Honeycutt to build that teleportal."

"Hmm, that planetoid should provide an ideal spot to construct the teleportal device," said Honeycutt pointing to a small circular planetoid and then he steered it to that place.

-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere during the fight Blanque and Mozar were having a little 'Talk' they both were after the fugitoid and they were buying some time.

"You wouldn't be hunting down a certain Fugitoid, who recently escaped from your home world would you?" asked Blanque causing Mozar to take an involuntary step back in shock.

"How did you know Honeycutt escaped?" asked Mozar.

"You think we don't get Triceraton gladiators on D'hoonnib? It's our number one rated show," said Blanque then stopped as what Mozar said Dawned on him. "Wait, how did you know the Fugitoid is Honeycutt?"

"Why don't you ask your trusted aide?" asked Mozar.

"Lornae?" asked Blanque before anger swept over realizing he had been double-crossed. He turned to his troops, as said aide was attempting to make a break for it. "Seize her."

They stopped her from escaping and she started frightened as she knew what was going to happen, Blanque ordered it and then they fired their blasters and Lornea died.

Meanwhile in the Cruise ship Amelia and the others put in orange spacesuit, Amelia was fussing about it that it's not her style but put in on anyway and then she looked down and then groaned she looked like a fat person with a really small head.

"Now, you all will need atmosphere suits to work outside the ship. Fortunately, the Prime Leader's cruiser is stocked with suits that conform to a variety of alien anatomies," said Honeycutt.

Amelia and The Turtles placed the suits on, pressing the buttons they found on their arm, causing the Triceraton shaped atmosphere suits to conform to their body shape. Well, all except for Mikey who walked toward and then was smiling he kinda liked it.

"Unfortunately, this one's broken," said Mikey to the others causing them to laugh followed by Mikey.

"All right, here's the plan, Amelia, Don and Raph you go and help the Fugitoid build the teleportal, "said Leo and then they nodded at that. "Mikey and I will keep watch on the ship and say through your communication system then the Federation and then Triceratons are coming."

"Agreed," said Leo's siblings and then Raph, Don, Amelia and the Robot exited the ship and then found a clearing and they started to build their teleportal.

-0-0-0-0-

After a few hours, the battle between the Triceraton and the Federation still waged and then they were still exchanging words to each other, the federation had come across the Triceraton and another war has sparked and they were still fighting.

Mozar was in the control room when a Triceraton entered and then beat his chest.

"Commander Mozar, we have found traces of the Prime Leader's space cruiser," said the Triceraton. "Its is situated in Section 14 on a planetoid."

"Good," growled Mozar approvingly.

"Yes, excellent, the Federation thanks you and your army for your assistance Mozar," said Blanque. "But we will take it from here."

"Not if the Triceraton get there first," said Mozar. "Let's go to Section 14… on the double… Warp speed."

A few hours later Mikey screamed from the front as he saw on the sensor screen that the federation and the Triceraton armies were heading this way, Leo hearing Mikey scream rushed and then looked into the screen and then pressed a button in his suit.

"Uh, we have trouble coming up, please tell me you have that Teleportal done," said Leo through their communicator and they heard it.

"No, not even close," said Don. "Any reason why you are asking this?"

"Oh nothing much just both the Federation and Triceraton fleets are speeding straight towards this planetoid," said Leo casually.

"We need more time," said Honeycutt desperately.

"About ten minutes by my calculation," said Amelia anxiously. "Leo, can you stall them until then."

Leo had an idea and then Mikey started typing into the console hoping that this thing had three way calling and then the screen opened.

"You're good to go, Bro," said Mikey raising his thumb at him as Leo sat down on the Leader's chair to talk to them both.

"Commander Mozar, General Blanque, this is Leonardo of the planet earth," said Leo. "I am asking you for an immediate ceasefire."

"Why should we listen to you, Earthling?" growled Mozar challengingly.

"Because if you blow us up, then you will also blow up Professor Honeycutt," said Leo logically. "And no one will be able to get the Teleportal… but if you do my demands we will hand over the Fugitoid… but for a price."

"We will?" asked Mikey in confusion.

"I'm trying to all-stay for ime-tay," said Leo to Mikey in a low voice before turning to the others as Mikey understood the message. "Well?"

"Agreed," said both Blanque and Mozar promptly that caused both Leo and Mikey to Blanche at that and then Mikey ran up the stairs and then looked at the two warring aliens.

"Wait, don't you two want to...I don't know, like argue it out some more," said Mikey in desperation.

"No, the Triceratons would like to avoid conflict whenever possible," said Mozar before turning to one of his troops, speaking in undertone. "Once we have the Teleportal, we hit the Federation with everything we got."

"The Federation has similar aims of avoiding conflict," stated Blanque before turning to one of his troops, speaking in undertone. "Once, we have the Teleportal; we'll hit the Triceratons with everything we've got."

"Now bring us the Fugitoid!" yelled both Blanque and Mozar in unison.

Leo chanced a glance outside the ship, as Don was waving his hands and started messaging them with his arms saying that it was almost complete.

"All right but we need to first finalize your agreement...in writing," said Leo slowly, stalling for every precious second we could. "At a neutral meeting spot of course."

"Naturally, the Federation will require a promise of non aggression from the Triceratons," said Blanque coldly before speaking in an undertone in a second communications link to his fleet. "Prepare to attack."

"Bah, it is clear the Federation is the one's that should be offering promises of non-aggression," snarled Mozar before turning on a second communication link of his own and speaking in a low voice to his fleet. "Get ready to annihilate the Federation."

"What exactly are you inferring, Mozar?" challenged Blanque.

"The Federation didn't force over a hundred and fifty planets under your rule by being honorable," growled Mozar.

"Well if you Triceraton buffoons didn't blow up your own Home world, you wouldn't be living on a bunch floating rock fragments!" yelled Blanque.

"Overgrown primate," snarled Mozar.

"Overgrown lizard," retorted Blanque.

"This is better than a daytime talk show," remarked Mikey as he and Leo enjoyed watching them fight Leo pressed the button beside him and then asked.

"Did we buy you guys enough time?" asked Leo.

"I'd say…," said Raph and then suddenly three Federation fighters rushed through and then tailed back. "Nope."

A moment later the Triceratons followed and then Mikey and Leo ran to the ships blasters

"Federation cruisers at Twelve o'clock," shouted Leo and then Mikey turned and then started firing but missed and then a moment later the Tri-fighters flashed in.

"Leo, tri-fighters at three o' clock," said Mikey and then Leo moved and then started firing.

"See this just proves that the Triceratons aren't to be trusted," said Blanque.

"It goes the same for the Federation," said Mozar.

"Hey at least we got them to agree on something," said Mikey.

Leo motioned for Mikey to follow him off the ship, as the sounds of combat between the Federation and the Triceratons were heard from above and they headed to Don and Amelia who turned and faced them.

"Please tell me you're ready," said Leo urgently as he looked at the Teleportal, the Teleportal was a medium sized dome with three electrodes on the top with a door in the front.

"We're ready," said Don triumphantly.

"Let's go," said Leo, making a move towards the Teleportal as both the Triceraton and Federation fighters began to land on the planetoid.

"But, it hasn't been tested yet," cautioned the Professor.

"No time like the present," said Amelia as everyone piled into the Teleportal.

Sighing and hoping for the best to come out of this, Honeycutt pressed a button, engulfing everyone briefly in a faint blue light before the Teleportal fizzled out.

"I'm guessing it's not supposed to do that," said Raph.

Honeycutt nodded grimly as they exited the Teleportal. The Professor's idea was a complete and utter failed design, unless he could do more to develop it, they headed out and then Amelia and Raph started firing shots through their blasters as they others piled out of the teleportal.

"Back to the ship, quickly!" yelled Leo as they made a move back towards the Prime Leader's personal space cruiser.

That plan was shot as a beam of red light from one of the Federation ships ripped through the Prime Leader's personal space cruiser, before blowing it into pieces. Amelia, the Turtles, and Professor Honeycutt looked all horrified as their means of escape had been destroyed.

"Back to the Teleportal!" yelled Leo frantically as they raced toward the Fugitoid's non-functioning device, before climbing in and sealing themselves inside.

Three Triceraton soldiers made a move towards the Teleportal as Amelia sealed it shut and then the shots broke through the glass.

"It wont hold on much longer," said Don and sure enough it broke and then they went down shielding their heads from the falling glass

"Seize the Fugitoid!" growled one of the troops.

From the other end, three Federation troops made their way towards the Teleportal.

"Fugitoid sighting!" cried one of the Troops. "Move, move, move."

They were surrounded by Federation troops closing in on one side, with Triceratons closing in on the other. The Fugitoid turned to Leo grimly and then handed a remote to the Leader of the Hama to siblings.

"There is no other choice, now, you have to destroy me," said the Fugitoid before handing Leo a remote control device. "Press this button, and it will fry all of my circuits, thus wiping my memory core completely."

Leo looked at the Fugitoid and the remote with the button and then at his siblings seeing their dejected looks or resignation that they might not get out of this alive.

"I can't," muttered Leo.

"You swore, you swore on your honor," reminded the Fugitoid.

Leo nodded grimly before closing his eyes and moving his finger reluctantly towards the button to destroy the Professor. However, a jet of blue life, much like the one that Amelia and the Turtles from earth, engulfed everyone including the Federation and Triceraton soldiers.

"I thought the Teleportal didn't work," said Raph frowning.

"No, but someone's did," said Amelia as the blue light completely consumed them.

"And I didn't like it the last time this happened," said Mikey as The Turtles, Amelia, and the Professor along with the three Federation troops and the three Triceratons got dematerialized before the blue light sent them back towards the TCRI building on Earth… home at last… but back to the utroms they were fighting weeks ago.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	36. Secret Origins Part One

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Six: Secret Origins Part One

On earth Severus and Remus were watching the news on the portable TV that Casey brought into the van and they were keeping an eye on the news when the Picture of the TCRI building flashed into the screen with the lead reporter of channel 3 news appeared.

""Welcome back to the continuing coverage of out top story," said the person. "Here's a recap of the events of the last eight hours… as seen here caught on video a blinding flash lit up downtown and surrounding areas apparently projecting into space… the origin of the flash belonging to the TCRI building where senior correspondent… James Jabalooba is standing by."

The picture shifted and the James appeared into the screen and then he started speaking.

"Yes, quite the scene here is tense in the silent TCRI building…" suddenly the video cause static and then James went to his earphones. "What the… it's happening again… what in the name of…"

James pointed to the sky and the camera went up and then the ray of blue light entered and then the TCRI building lit up and then it started lighting.

"Is this the start of some alien invasion? Or is this the end of life as we know it?" asked James.

Severus smiled and then felt relieved; Amelia and her family had returned to earth, that was the probability of that.

-0-0-0-0-

In side the TCRI building there were a couple of Utroms busy working on the controls, one of the Utroms saw that the Transmat was ready, Mortu walked toward them and then nodded, the Utrom pressed the button and Amelia and the turtles materialized with the Fugitoid.

"Hah, they're back," said Mortu.

"Not this place again," said Raph as they all stood up and they pulled off their helmets.

"We're home, yahhooooo, we made it," said Mikey and then went to his knees and then kissed the ground lovingly.

But suddenly behind them their enemies, the Triceratons and the Federation materialized behind them and Amelia and the others heard that and then they looked at them.

"Heads up guys, looks like we brought back some tag-a-longs," said Leo as the Triceratons readied their guns.

"Rule number one, never pick up hitchhikers," said Raph as he twirled his sais and the others brandished their weapons and then got ready to fight.

"No, remain stationary, stay calm," said Mortu. "WE will return you to your native continuity."

But Mortu dunked a blaster shot and then the Triceraton who shot at him started to speak hastily.

"What is this Madness… where are the rest of our warriors?" asked the Triceraton and then turned and then spotted Honeycutt. "The fugitoid… seize it."

"Oh dear," said Honeycutt.

"Even here they plan to fight for the fugitoid," said Amelia rolling her eyes.

"Fire," shouted the Federation and then the Triceraton returned fire and had to move out and so did the Federation, they were fighting when Amelia and her brothers dinked the crossfire.

"Take cover," shouted Leo and then they moved aside with Amelia flipping away, with Mikey behind her.

"A welcome home party, you shouldn't have," he said to no one in particular and then a blaster ripped through Mikey's uniform tail and then he bent down thankful that he didn't have a tail and then he jumped away.

A Triceraton saw a couple of Utroms and then shot one fortunately it hit the flying thing and the Poor Utrom flew before Amelia caught the Utrom and then placed him on a covered high place so that he'll be safe, Mortu looked at the flying Utrom.

"Deploy stasis field," said Mortu and then Alien pressed a button in its own flying mechanism and then shot it at all of the aliens except for one who slinked away and then fell into the sewer, they turned to see that they weren't moving and then they looked to see the last flying Utrom, Raph remembered his father and then was about to attack…

"My children, stop," said a familiar voice and they all stopped and then turned to face the doorway and then a couple guardians entered followed by…

"Master Splinter?" asked Leo then they cheered then Master Splinter nodded.

"They are not our enemies," said Splinter showing his face in the light.

"Master Splinter," they all cried and then they rushed to him and they gave him a bear hug.

"My children… it's good to see you… too…please… my spine," said Splinter and they let him go but they were happy to see their sensei safe and sound. "Here, I want you to meet some friends… I am sure you met the guardians?"

He showed them to guardians and then introduced them and the Guardians bowed and Amelia and the others did too.

'It was they who found me after our battle with the Shredder and brought me here to these benevolent beings that saved my life," said Splinter, Mortu certain that they won't attack went and they turned to face him. "This is my good friend Mr. Mortu. Mortu these are my children."

"Umm, thank you for saving our sensei," said Leo bowing in reverence to then followed by his siblings and then Leo turned to his father. "But who are they? What are they?"

"They call themselves Utroms," said Splinter. "And their story is inextricably interwoven to our own."

Splinter went to a few vats with green ooze and then showed it to his children.

"The ooze that originally mutated us was a byproduct of their experiments with this transmat device," said Splinter and then showed them the Machine.

"So the chemical makeup of the ooze is caused by the interdimentional shift of the nonessential subatomic particles," said Donatello.

"But where were we Transported" how did we wind back here and what… what… oww" suddenly asked Mikey in a hurry until Raph hit him in the head.

"All will be explained," said Mortu and then turned to the Utroms. Beam these intruders back to their original coordinates."

"Yes sir," said the Utrom and then activated it and they disappeared.

"Master Splinter this is Dr. Honeycutt," said Leo.

"I must apologize for my present condition," said Honeycutt and then started to retell the story while Amelia and the turtles removed their atmospheric changer outfit and then placed it down and then

A few minutes later Honeycutt finished his tale Amelia and the others were dozing off and then Splinter turned to them and they snapped back into attention.

"I see my children have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they have been gone," said Splinter.

"We are aware that it was hours here in Earth but we weren't certain how long," said Amelia. "It looked like we were gone for weeks."

"I can explain," said Mortu. "The exigencies of interdimentional travel affect not only the basic laws of three dimensional space but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well."

"That is so cool," said Amelia and Don at the same time, they both only understood what Mortu had said.

"Yeah, if it makes any sense at all," raved Mikey.

"What the heck is goin' on here?" asked Raph.

"My friend, let there be no more secrets between us," said Mortu and then he opened his shirts and then showed that he too was an Utrom and they all gasped. "Follow me, we shall begin at the beginning."

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile the American military convened around the TCRI building and then they rushed to stop innocent civilians from trying to enter the building.

"Alpha unit move out, all civilian personnel clear the area," said the Commander and then under the military van a robotic spider got down and then headed to the TCRI and then entered it and then it opened to see that Baxter's Stockman's head was in that robot Body… he simply refused to die.

-0-0-0-0-

Mortu lead them to a room it looked like the room they had stayed before but this time it was the color of yellow and Mikey was having a bit of déjà vu.

"I've seen this movie, we're uhh… not gonna have anything burst out of our chest are we?" he asked as he looked at his plastron, Mortu stopped and then raised his robotic hands.

"This is the oracle pod chamber where our race assumes its highest state of communion were many mind enter into oneness by sharing life experiences, inside these pods you will be able to share the story of our lives," said Mortu.

"You know I can't think of one science fiction where a "pod" had been a good thing," said Mikey as he quoted the word pod.

"All will be explained," said Mortu and then pressed some button and then turned around. "Please, enter the pods."

Amelia and the others entered the pods and then turned around and they placed their hands on things and then it closed securing them so that they won't be able to fall off and it closed shut, and then a metal helmet of some kind landed on their head and secured itself.

"Easy," said Raph as he felt the thump on his head, Don and Amelia were excited.

"Fascinating," said Don and Amelia had to agree.

"A little on the top please," said Mikey and then it attached and then he giggled.

"Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utroms," Mortu pressed some buttons and used a tentacle to push a tiny lever to on and then pressed a button and then their helmets activated and they closed their eyes and the room spun different colors and they all appeared.

"Amazing," said Amelia.

"Technically this is only happening in our minds and we're all sharing the experience simultaneously," said Don.

Suddenly the room stopped spinning and they saw themselves in an Utrom spaceship and they looked around.

"Whoa dudes, we're on an Utrom starship," said Don.

"Your blessing on it Navigator?" asked Mortu to the three Utroms floating in some watery substance.

"Your course is straight and true," said one.

"Through the vastness of space and time," said the second.

"Captain you have the blessings of…" said the third.

"The navigators," said the three.

"Master Splinter, your friend Mortu's the captain," said Leo.

"Okay," said Mikey approaching the three floating Utroms. "I'm not even going to ask about the brains in the jar Mr. Mortu… Mr. Mortu?... Guys… yo, blob heads… fine be that way… snooty Utroms."

"Mikey, this is all Utrom history, it's already happened, we're just experiencing it in our minds," said Don logically.

"Yeah, it's like watching a movie in our heads," said Amelia.

"But… it all seems so real," said Mikey as he touched the jar and phased right through it and then the room started spinning again.

"Whoa what's happening?" asked Raph and then Mikey gave a small laugh.

"If it's a movie maybe we're cutting to the next scene," said Mikey and then sure enough they entered another scene this time into a jail booth where an Utrom was being held hostage.

"this security and cautions are pitiful, you will never hold me," said the Utrom and then Mortu phased through Mikey and then started to speak.

"We have finally recaptured you after a hundred years search, we're not about to lose the most ruthless criminal the universe has ever known," said Mortu shaking his fist at him.

"I will escape, and you will all perish," said the Utrom. "That is my promise."

"Big talk little slime ball," said Raph.

"Big talk little slime ball," said Mortu and then Raph pointed at Mortu.

'Hey, I like the way this Mortu guy thinks," said Raph as Mortu flew away to get back to steering the ship and then Mikey went ahead to the bad Utrom.

"Yoo hoo, hey there you ugly little Utrom," said Mikey and then started making raspberries at it.

"Michelangelo, you should know better than to tempt fate," said Splinter rounding on his second youngest child.

"But Master Splinter, you're always saying we should always tell the truth and the truth is, Mr. creepy here is pretty ugly," said Mikey and then proceeded to throw raspberries at the Utrom and more ugly faces.

"that is not the point," said Splinter sighing and then the room changed again and then they found that they were in the deck of the Utrom ship again.

"Hey look," said Don when he spotted a planet nearby. "They're passing close to earth."

Suddenly another Utrom flew to Mortu hurriedly and barely stopped and Mortu faced the Utrom.

"Captain, the prisoner has escaped," said the Utrom, Mortu turned at once to then summoned security.

"Security, report," said Mortu.

"The prisoner is attacking we have whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," said an Utrom and then the whole ship flashed in alarm and then lost power.

"Gravity, power cut, engines are offline," said the First navigator.

"Our minds are going dark," said another.

"Cell by cell, we are undone," said the third.

"Ch'rell has control of the bridge, security detail with me, to engine room," said Mortu having found where the evil Utrom was and he went to it followed by a couple of Utroms.

'Hope nothing bad happens to these guys, I'm kinda getting' to like em'," said Raph.

"Whatever happens its all history now Raph," said Leo as the scene changed into another room to which Amelia suspected it to be the bridge where Mortu and Two security aliens arrived and then Mortu turned to them.

"Careful, the prisoner is very crafty," said Mortu and then they all gasped to see the evil Utrom walk toward them holding two sparking wires on his little tentacles.

"You see, I always keep my promises, good bye, captain," said the Utrom as he joined the sparking wires causing a short circuit and it exploded causing the Utrom ship to rocket to earth and then Mortu rushed back to the deck and grasped to his station and the pointed to Erath.

"Help men," shouted Mortu but his fellow Utroms were flying freaked out. "Help me, set a course on that uncharted planet. We are Utroms we are one, we shall not fail, and we shall not fail."

S the ship headed down Mikey started to freak out.

"It's only a movie… it's only a movie… WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE," screamed Mikey.

"Shut up Mikey, its just a memory," said Amelia calm as they watched Mortu steer the cruiser on an immediate landing on earth, they landed on water skimmed it and then Mortu pulled on the lever to land, Mikey screamed like a girl putting his hands on his cheeks and then they cashed into land the ship destroyed.

Splinter phased out first followed by his children; they were still recovering from their shock.

"Dude," said Mikey as they saw the surviving Utroms get out of the wreckage, Mortu had saved some of them. "can't believe we're in one piece."

He looked at himself and then Donnie looked at his brother and then sighed.

"Remember this is all a memory an illusion," said Don.

"Tell that to my stomach," said Mikey as he gripped his stomach and then vomited into the ground and Don covered his face in disgust.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Severus had returned from his bat form and walked towards April and Casey and then pulled Remus aside.

"There is still no word on Amelia," said Severus. "I have tried contacting any of them but they're not answering the mirror."

Meanwhile April and Casey were in the van, April was pressing a button.

"Looks like they are goin' to try something," said Casey.

"The guys are still not answering their shellcells, they've been gone for more than eight hours already," said April and then Casey sighed and then stood up.

"All right times up I'm goin' out there," said Casey but April stopped him.

"to do what Casey?" asked April. "There are about a hundred national guards in between us and them, the best way we can help the guys is by sitting tight and being ready when they need us."

Casey beat on the desk and then resigned to staying in the van but April could see that he really cared for the turtles and Amelia who was like a little sister he never had.

"I know, but I don't hafta like it," he said glaring at the Building.

"Is everything all right in there?" asked Severus.

"Yes, just worried about the others just all," said April.

"I can agree there," said Severus. "I do not want to loose one of my best students."

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile back with Amelia and her family there was a meeting and then Mortu faced them and then started his speech with a hologram.

"My friends and honored navigators, we are all safe," said Mortu and then looked at the hologram he projected. "But the ship is ruined, we are stranded on this primitive planet, millions of light years from our home world."

"there is not enough to salvage," said the first navigator.

"To repair the ship, we cannot," said the second.

"Return to our home world?" asked the third.

"No," said Mortu regrettably.

"How are they going to get home?" asked Mikey.

"Captain," said an Utrom and then a few Utroms arrived after scouting the territory and Mortu faced the Utrom. "there's a structure beyond the next rise."

After dawn, Mortu led his fellow Utroms with the Hamato family to where the Utrom said and then they gasped at what they saw it was…

"This is… Japan," said Leo

"Ancient Japan," said Amelia in awe as her eyes caught sight of a man practicing with a katana.

"Eleventh century feudal Japan by the looks of it," said Don.

"I've got one word," said Raph. "Wow."

"To actually be here to see the birthplace of bushido and ninjitsu," said Leo.

"Hey guys," shouted Mikey and then they turned to see Mikey jumped toward the samurai. "check me out, I'm in a samurai movie."

He then striked a pose and then they started to spar but the sword kept phasing through him and his weapons and then went into a fighting stance and then gave a little giggle.

"Your blade cannot touch the mighty ronin Michelangelo-san," said Mikey in a Japanese accent. "I am the storming sea, I am the breaking wind…"

"Michelangelo, show some respect," said Splinter to his son.

"Aww," said Mikey as he walked away. "Sorry sensei."

As Mikey walked away his eyes caught sight of food and then froze with a foot up and then he turned and saw the dumplings and then smiled.

"Well, I'm definitely going to respect his breakfast," said Mikey then started to inch a hand to the food and then his hand phased through the food and then he was about to bite when he saw that his hand was empty, he grabbed again and in phased and then he started to continuously try to grab the food and then the rest of his siblings approached and Amelia was laughing her head off.

"There is some sort of lesson here but I'm enjoying this too much to think what it is," said Splinter as the rest of the turtles started laughing as well.

After the Mikey mishap, it was back to the ruins, there was another meeting of the Utroms, and they were reporting to Mortu what they have seen.

"In brief captain, we conclude that the technology on this planet is too primitive, to build a flying vehicle, let alone a interstellar ship or a hyperspace transmit device, the technology simply does not exist," said the Utrom doing the report.

"Not yet," said Mortu. "But we can wait."

"Okay, reality check," said Mikey as he raised his hands. "How long do these guys live? They're gonna wait centuries until they could build themselves away home?"

"I believe that is exactly what they do," said Splinter.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Baxter Stockman was still using his spider body to climb the wall and then found an opening and then entered it.

"Proceeding to phase one," said Baxter as he entered the building.

-0-0-0-0-

For the next few "days" Amelia and the others watched as the Japanese people walk, they hid in the bushed to watch them walking and then a moment later a couple of scientists who covered something with a curtain.

"From our technology we were able to salvage from the crash, I give you…" said an Utrom and then they dropped the machine to see a android type person with a hole in the center for the Utrom to stay. "The exosuit… With the proper covering, this will allow us to move among the humans undetected."

He entered the exosuit and then lowered himself and then showed them.

"So that's how they came to develop those robot bodies," said Don and then looked at Master Splinter. "Amazing."

"I believe a… ohhh… uhh… field test… oops whoa… is in order," said the Utrom making the exosuit try to walk around.

The next scene showed that Utrom awkwardly walking around trying to balance his exosuit, the exosuit was dressed in a Japanese robe and a cone-shaped straw hat walking around a few minutes later he was walking like he had done it for years, the Hamato family were following the Utrom, when a little boy phased through Mikey and they laughed at his reaction.

"Hah… satisfactory… most satisfactory, test run concluded, first outing a complete success," said the Utrom but suddenly he stepped on something which caused him to stop and look up as a battering ram went to him.

"Guys it's a trap look out," shouted Leo and then the log phased through them all but hit the Utrom causing him top fly through some logs and then they looked the Utrom looked to see that the evil Utrom arrive and laughed at the small Utrom.

"What a wonderful toy," said the evil Utrom. "I wanna play."

With that the evil Utrom kicked off the Utrom out and then climbed in and then he made the robot stand up and then he bent and picked up the poor Utrom by the tentacle and Raph flipped at that and took out his sais and then threw the Utrom into the air.

"It's that evil Utrom," said Raph. "I was kinda hoping he didn't survive the crash."

"I know it all happened in the past but I'm really getting mad right now," said Amelia as she removed her katana.

Suddenly they all attacked and swung their weapons at them but they all just phased through and then Don landed and then looked at the evil Utrom as he headed back into the village.

"Well, that was useless," said Don suddenly the room swirled again and then Raph turned to Don.

"Now what?" asked Raph.

"Times passing," said Don and they saw a lot of Utroms building more exosuits. "A lot of time."

They saw that they were really busy with the making of the exosuits and they were salvaging their ship and then suddenly there came explosions and then ninjas appeared and the Utroms ran away for safety and then some one dropped in front of them causing them to gasp…

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Mikey.

"It looks kinda like the shredder," said Leo.

"Kinda too much like the shredder," said Raph.

"But it can't be," said Leo as the Shredder raised his metal gauntlet ready to strike.

"Ninjas attack," said the shredder and they jumped to attack. "Destroy them all."

The Utroms tried to fend them off but they were all thrown away a lot of Utroms went to Shredder and he threw them all off easily, and then he faced Mortu who didn't know why he was attacking.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Mortu. "We mean you no harm."

But the shredder didn't say anything and then started to fire a series of blows and kicks at Mortu until he was on the ground.

"We come in peace," said Mortu frantically.

"But you will go… in pieces," said the shredder preparing to step on him.

"I can't bare to watch," said Amelia as she shut her eyes tight.

But Mortu managed to roll away and then Raph touched her shoulder and then she looked and then breathed a sigh of relief and then continued to fight.

"It can't be our shredder," said Don. "This is 700 years ago, it must be the shredder's ancestor or something."

-0-0-0-0-

Baxter clinging to the ceiling made its way to the pod room and then eavesdropped on the Robot's and Mortu's talk.

"I must say, this is the most intriguing device sir," said Honeycutt. "We really must exchange Cosmo-material equations sometime."

Baxter spotted the turtles and Amelia inside the pods their eyes shut and then he headed to them and then opened a panel and then tampered with some wirings…

In the Virtual world the shredder moved towards them to finish off Mortu and it neared Michelangelo.

"Mikey get back, don't get too close to him," said Leo but Mikey walked toward the shredder.

"Ahh, don't sweat it Leo, like you told me, is wasn't real remember," said Mikey and then phased through the shredder he turned and started to make faces at him. "Hey ugly."

At that moment Baxter pressed a button and then suddenly Amelia and the rest of the turtles became part of the program, and worse the Shredder could see this and also that their weapons disappeared Donnie who was leaning on his bow hind on a crouched position had to regain his balance.

"Sweet Dreams you cursed freaks," said Baxter as he closed the panel.

"What happened?" asked Amelia as she groped for her weapons.

"What the?" asked Raph as he looked at his belt.

"Our weapons they've disappeared," said Leo.

"Or should I say very unpleasant nightmares," said Baxter as he pulled another wire away from each other and then laughed.

"What?" the shredder asked as he saw them and then Mikey jumped and then The shredder did a huge upper crust at him and he flew and landed sliding on his shell, the main room their came an alarm blaring.

"What's happening?" asked Honeycutt.

"I don't understand," said Mortu typing away and then faced Honeycutt. "Something has gone horribly wrong."

"Oh dear, Michelangelo's vital signs… their going critical," said Honeycutt.

"This is Stockman, all finished here… proceeding to phase two," said Baxter.

-0-0-0-0-

The rest of Mikey's family rushed to Mikey and Raph reached him first and bent down, Amelia went for Mikey's carotid.

"Oh no," said Leo.

"Michelangelo," said Splinter.

"He's barely breathing but his heart is breathing," said Amelia. "I would say that he's in shock."

They all turned as they saw the shredder approached them and then he studies them.

"Curious," said Shredder and then turned to his foot ninjas. "Capture these strange creatures and the girl, they may be useful."

"Michelangelo needs help, he is badly hurt," said Splinter.

"Someone must have altered the program on us," said Don as they were being surrounded by the foot, the rest of the siblings formed a circle around Splinter and Mikey going into a defensive stance.

"Whatever we're in up to our necks," said Leo. "This reality isn't virtual anymore."

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) There they have arrived home safe and plus Master Splinter was healed and The Utroms are friendly aliens just wanting to get home.

ElegantEighteenGurl


	37. Secret Origins Part Two

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Secret Origins Part Two

Amelia and her brothers were surrounded by the foot, Michelangelo was still unconscious and Splinter was still with him.

"My son, can you hear me," said Splinter but Mikey was still hurt. "Michelangelo."

In the pod room Honeycutt studied Mikey's vitals and then turned to Mortu who was working the controls.

"Michelangelo is going critical," said Honeycutt. "You must pull out of the virtual reality system."

"I'm trying, the system is locked up, the controls aren't responding," said Mortu still pressing the buttons.

"Ohh, how could this have gone so horribly wrong," said Honeycutt as he studied the controls.

Meanwhile Baxter was heading away from the room, jumped and started scaling the wall, to go to the security room.

Meanwhile in the virtual reality world, Amelia and the others were in defense, they didn't have their weapons with them so they had to make do.

"Steady guys, this is about to get ugly," said Leo.

"This shouldn't be happening, this is supposed to be virtual reality," said Don.

"I agree, they're not supposed to see us," said Amelia as she kicked a foot ninja away and then round kick and then Flipped back kicking the attacking sword hand of another ninja. "Let alone attack us."

They made easy work on the ninjas but then The Shredder sent more ninjas and then they still continued fighting.

"This… is just like the foot on our time," said Raph. "The more we takedown the more they come after us."

"Yeah, it's as hard now as it is in our time," said Amelia as she dunked and then punched the ninja in the gut.

"My children, you brother is very hurt," said Splinter then turned to his oldest son. "Leonardo, we must become shadows."

Leonardo nodded and then turned to his siblings and started ordering them.

"Raph, take Mikey and head to that shadowy place, Amelia, Don, you're with me," said Leo as they joined together and then went to a defensive pose, Raph went and picked up Mikey putting Raph behind his shoulders and then flipped backwards on the air and then he disappeared into the shadows bringing Mikey with them, Amelia jumped and then kicked a Foot on the face as she did a handstand and a sweeping kick…

Don faced a foot ninja who threw a few shurikens at him and he jumped and turned around all the shurikens missing him and he smiled but suddenly the bamboo fell into his head and he was stunned as he didn't expect that.

Leo held the hand of a katana and then flipped back so he was at the back of the ninja and then foot fended off its own brothers and then Leo bended the wrist and then kicked the foot ninja to his brother and he was impaled by his brother's sword.

Master Splinter used his hands to cut through a bamboo and then jumped and then sent a few bamboos at the,

"My children catch," said Splinter kicking a few, they all jumped and then Leo took two katana sized bamboo and Amelia and Don both took Bo sized on and then they both used it, Amelia and Don both propelled themselves in the air and then turned around and then kicked both ninjas and then they fended off…

Leo whacked the bamboos on the stomachs and then he did a kick and then they were victorious the playing field leveled a little, but then The shredder arrived with his archers and then they went down to one knee and then shot the arrows and they blocked it with their bamboo.

"Boy these guys really mean business," said Amelia.

"I think that its time for us to disappear," said Leo.

"Agreed," said Don.

Then as one then went down and then they flipped back and then they jumped again and landed on top of bamboos and then with perfect balance kept still as the shredder and his foot ninja went below them.

"Keep an eye on the road they haven't gone far," ordered the Shredder and then his foot went to follow his orders.

"You go look for the others… I'll follow Mr. Personality," said Leo and then jumped down.

"Well, you heard him," said Don. "Let's go."

-0-0-0-0-

Inside the van Severus and Remus had joined the people on the street they had the liberty to do that.

"I think we have to tell Dumbledore," said Remus.

"No, only when the time is right," said Severus.

Meanwhile inside the van Casey was trying not to look back as April was dressing up to act the part of a reporter.

"If we can't go in there… maybe a TV news reporter can," said April as she appeared and then Casey looked at her, she was wearing a full body suit that was rolled by the sleeves and a number 6 was on her suit and then she held a microphone in her hands.

"Erm, great if you are planning to be a firefighter," said Casey and he were hit in the head.

"Can you at least be my camera man," said April as she passed Casey a video camera.

They exited the van and then made their way to the General who was busy trying to open the front door.

"Ready men, Open fire," said the General and then they did… the men fired their guns and the tanks fired at it and after that it became hard to see and the General called a cease fire but they gasped as they saw when the smoke cleared that it still held.

"What in tarnation?" asked the general and then April headed to them.

"Sir this is for Channel 6 news," said April as she poked her microphone at him.

"Reporters?" snarled the general. "Guards send them behind the fence.

"Sir the people have the right to know…" protested April and then raised her Microphone into the air. "Sir."

"How very subtle," sneered a voice and then they turned to see Severus looking at them. "I thought that we were going for stealth."

"Well, we can't wait anymore something's happening," said April.

"Well, you just have to wait patiently," said Severus. "You're more Gryffindor than I thought."

"What's wrong with Gryffindors?" countered Remus. "Amelia is one."

"Her house is Gryffindor," said Severus. "She moves and acts like a Slytherin."

"This isn't about Grufin-something and slither-thingy," said April.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin," said Severus and Remus.

"What's that?" asked Casey.

"Dorm rooms in Hogwarts," said Severus.

"Hogwarts? As in Hogwarts University?" asked April.

"Erm, yes," said Severus guardedly. "I can explain…"

He led them to the corner and then pulled out his wand at them.

"What cha doin' man?" asked Casey.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you have any knowledge of our world," said Severus softly. "Obliviate."

-0-0-0-0-

Baxter stockman headed to the security room and then once there he deactivated security by hacking into the system and then he contacted the master.

"The security is down," said Baxter. "That is thanks to my Genius."

Suddenly a shock coursed through his head, as it was the only thing he had that was humanly there, he squealed in pain.

"Stop… I'm sorry master… it's your Genius," said Baxter. "I am heading to Stage three."

Outside the General was talking to the phone to someone who told them that it was safe for them to open and then he turned to the others.

"Send in the heavy artillery," said the general and then the military helicopters approached and then fired at the entrance and then it was opened and then the military entered the building only to be attacked by tiny three-legged robots who shot blasters at them and the military went and hid to fire some shots at them.

-0-0-0-0-

Mortu was busy under the consul when the three council members appeared and then he turned to Mortu.

"Mortu, the human military has entered the base," said the first one.

"It is now eminent," said the second.

"We must use the Transmat and return home," said the third.

"Of course," said Mortu. "Right after I save the Hamato family.

"Is their lived far more important that the Utroms?" asked the second council member.

"All life is important," said Mortu.

"True but remember, you have a job among us Utroms," said the Third council member and then Mortu stood up and faced the other Utroms. "Prepare for immediate evacuation."

"You can't leave my friends alone," said Honeycutt.

"We will save them, that is my promise," said Mortu and then looked at Leo. "If only they can activate the fail-safe program but that is asking too much."

-0-0-0-0-

Leo followed the Shredder to a blacksmith's house and they were crafting the metal for some kind of sword.

"Is it finished?" asked Shredder.

"My lord, we have made it to your specifications," said the Blacksmith. "Though I have never seen this kind of metal before?"

"And you will not ever again, let's just say it feel from the heavens," said Shredder taking the blade and then he removed a scabbard and then joined them and then it activated. "Just like the ninjas are said to have descended from the Goblins so I give you the Goblin Sword… the Sword of Tengu… now none of my enemies will escape me, I will find each and everyone and lower them into the ground… but first… how about a test run."

He pointed his sword at the blacksmiths and then sent a blast and then they ran through the stone structure of their work place and then two of them managed to stand but one had died.

Leo who was on the tree gasped as he saw that and then jumped away and then headed to his family, they heard a rustle in the wind and then they got ready to fight only to find that it was Leo and they relaxed.

"How is Mikey?" asked Leo approaching his youngest brother.

"Not good my son," said Splinter. "I fear that if you believe that you have died here you may have died in the real world."

"Well, I have just returned," said Amelia as she was brewing a healing potion with herd she had found in the forest… she felt thankful that Severus grilled her in healing potions in one of their private training sessions.

"Well, we really have to be careful when we are crossing the shredder," said Leo. "He just invented the Sword of Tengu."

They all gasped, they have barely survived the last time the sword of Tengu was used against them, and they all remembered the part where Leo killed the Shredder using the sword of Tengu.

-------------------------------------------------------------_Flashback_-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Leo and the rest of his siblings rushed to the shredder who at the moment broke the struggle and then with one swoop sent his sword down and Amelia and her brothers went down to the floor as one as the sword flew over all of them._

"_Get in close, it's the only way," said Leo then rolled away as a blast was sent his way and then he landed in a position his hand on the ground and then a leg outstretched on his side and his katanas, don was wearing the protective glove and the others were ready to fight, Leo jumped and then his siblings followed they jumped landed on the ground in their feet and then jumped again as they engaged the shredder, Leo kicked the shredder and then the shredder took a few steps back and sent a blast at them and they jumped away safely from the blast._

_Leo brought his swords down and then trapped the Sword of Tengu in between his swords and Raph placed the side of his sword with his sai and then Amelia jumped and then kicked the shredder in the chest and he flew and hit the wall, the Sword of Tengu flew into the air and then Leo placed his swords on the ground and then jumped to get the sword of Tengu, Don seeing that grabbed the glove and removed it from his hand and then threw it at Leo._

"_Leo catch," said Don._

_Leo caught the glove and then placed it on his hand and then Leo caught it and then it activated, the shredder saw him coming with the sword of Tengu and then jumped away as Leo brought his sword down and pierced the place the shredder vacated, Leo removed the sword and then looked at the shredder angrily, the shredder kept on doing back flips until he grabbed both of Leo's swords and then he took it and then went into a fighting stance with them, then Leo and shredder got ready to face each other._

_Leo's brothers went to help them but Amelia stopped them and Don turned to her but she shook her head._

"_I think he has to do this by himself," said Amelia and they stopped to watch._

_Leo and the Shredder suddenly jumped and then there was a clang of blades as they connected in midair and they flew away from each other and they landed on the ground, Leo on a genuflect and the shredder on his feet, Leo turned his head as he looked back at the shredder and then the shredder's head fell from its body and the shredder dropped the swords and the body fell forward._

_Leo stood up and then sheathed the Sword of Tengu and then walked to shredder and took his katanas, Leo's siblings turned and looked at the body of the shredder and they looked at it grimly._

--------------------------------------------------------End of flashback-------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we even think about it?" asked Don. "We lost master Splinter that night."

"Still gives me the creeps on how Master Splinter used the Sword to destroy those foot mystics, burned his hands" said Amelia.

Suddenly there came a scream and they looked at it, worriedly… the only thing they had for weapons were bamboo-shaped weapons, Leo's were the length of katanas, Raph were the length sais, Amelia and Don were Bo staffs made out of bamboo.

"A fight in the road," said Splinter then turned to his children. "My children see what it is."

The four siblings ran to see what it is and they saw that the foot was attacking a family, the woman was holding out on her own and but then the foot looked like he was getting the upper hand.

"Let's go," said Leo but then Raph stopped him as he pointed up at the trees they saw the leaves moving and then two guys jumped out.

"Man, all sorts of people come to this joint," said Raph.

At that point, a group of a dozen Foot Ninjas ran up the hill, ready for battle, and it was too much for the three to handle.

"A few too many, look," said Leo, pointing to the Foot Ninja who had leaped up, knocking the Guardians back and were about ready to finish them off but at that point the three Turtles and Amelia jumped into action.

Don and Amelia used their bamboo stick Bo staff replacement as a support, leaping up and doing a split kick on two of the Foot Ninja. It only deterred them for a second before they went back to the attack. Raph quickly blocked their swords with the two medium size bamboo sticks he required before leaping up and kicking them. From the impact, his adversaries dropped to the ground. The Foot Ninjas charged Raph and the hotheaded turtle found his makeshift weapons sliced in half followed by getting sliced into quarters.

"Looks like I'm doing this the old fashion way," said Raph, lifting up one of the Foot Ninjas and throwing him into the air, as a second Foot Ninja rushed at Raph, spear in hand. As the Foot Ninja flew towards the spear, he became impaled on the end of it.

Leo battled one of the assassins, using his bamboo katanas to block the shots before rolling into action and smashing the katana across the back of the head of one of the Foot Ninjas. The Guardians found themselves back up and they leaped at the Foot Ninjas, battling them back with the sword.

The woman blocked a couple of chains from Kusari-Gama thrown at her, batting the chain back with her double edged staff before a third Foot Ninja tossed a chain with a dagger on the end. She turned around in horror, as the dagger flew straight towards her eye but Leo leaped up, jamming his bamboo stick katana right on the end of the chain, causing the Feudal Foot Ninja to lose his balance and tumble into a half a dozen Feudal Foot Ninja.

The Foot Ninjas decided a retreat would be in their best interest, before rushing off away from the mysterious Turtle creatures that had ambushed them and they threw their bamboo weapons away.

"Turtles and their human sister kick serious ninja butt, even in ancient Japan," said Don, exchanging high threes with both Leo and Raph and then with Amelia.

The old man looked at the Turtles Amelia in horror, disturbed by their unusual experience he thought that they were Kappas and that they were going to attack them too and then he pointed at them.

"Save us, save us from the kappa, goblins, goblins," cried the old man while turning to the Guardians.

"Somehow I don't think we are going to get the thanks we deserve," said Don coolly as the two Guardians raised their swords, advancing on the Turtles and Amelia as the old man and his family left the scene.

"Look, we mean you no harm," said Leo desperately not wanting to fight them.

"Yeah, we don't want to fight," added Don.

"Although I like fighting," said Raph. "What I don't like is being trapped in this stupid Utrom video game."

The two Guardians stopped as they heard mention of the Utrom and then they looked at then curiously thinking about how they knew the Utroms.

"The Utrom?" asked one of the Guardians in amazement.

"How do these strange Kappa know of the Utrom?" asked the second Guardian.

"Wait, I know why these guys looked familiar," said Amelia pointing at the medallion on them.

"That medallion, our friends here must be an early incarnation of the Guardians," said Don to his siblings and then he turned to address the Guardians.

"Look, you work for the Utrom right," said Don but the Guardians did not speak, just nodding. "Look, we're stuck here just like them, and maybe they can help us."

"So can you take us to see them?" asked Leo but he received no answer. "Can you at least tell them we need to see them?"

"We will tell them," said one of the Guardians curtly before they began walking out.

"Wait, how will we know where to find them?" asked Don.

"If our Masters agree to an audience, they will find you," said the second Guardian simply before they disappeared in a blink of an eye in into the forest.

-0-0-0-0-

Baxter talked to his master as he walked to past the security room and into the corridor which had no one there but he still walked on the ceiling just to be safe.

"I have detected an underground passageway that should allow you and your men to enter the building undetected," said Stockman. "I have just deactivated the security from that sector and now I can proceed to phase three."

Stockman scurried off to meet the Foot in the underground passageway he mentioned. He was not happy he was forced to work for that simpleton again, but due to the control chip implanted in his metal eye piece, he had no choice but comply with each of his orders.

-0-0-0-0-

Back in the virtual projection Don, Raph, and Leo an Amelia just returned from their meeting from the Guardians, they were a bit disheartened but then they stopped then they saw that Mikey was awake and eating as usual.

"Hey, guys, anyone for sushi," said Mikey who was sitting around with Master Splinter, eating a raw fish roll.

"Mikey!" said the others happily rushing over.

"Ah, Mikey, you bum, I'm glad you're okay," said Raph.

"Now, Mikey, you know not a molecule of that food is real," said Don in a lecturing voice. "It's all part of this Utrom virtual projection."

"

"I know," said Mikey in between bites. "But right now it's real enough for me."

"Wait, that's the answer," said Splinter in sudden realization. "It is real enough for..."

Splinter was cut off by two Guardians leaping into the forest, with a man in a red robe and mushroom hat walking into the forest. The man untied his robe, to reveal Mortu the Utrom in the hole in the exosuit and the rest relaxed in their fighting pace.

"Greetings, I am Mortu," said Mortu.

The Turtles and Splinter bowed in respect to Mortu and then Leo went a few steps forward and then started to speak.

"Mr. Mortu you are just the man we wanted to see," said Leo this caused Mortu to raise his eyebrow or the Utrom equivalent of such anyway as the Turtles and Master Splinter and Amelia began to explain how they came to be here.

-0-0-0-0-

Stockman pulled off a vent with one of his robotic arms, before looking around in the security room. An Utrom was leaving the room just as Stockman came in, leaving the room completely open for Stockman to implement phase two. He climbed down the wall, towards the security control before placing one of his spider arms in a port in the security system, completely nullifying the defenses around the TCRI Building. Stockman decided it would be a good time to check in with his boss.

Deep within the basement of the TCRI building, Stockman climbed down the wall, before pressing a couple of buttons, causing a door to open. From a deep underground passageway, Hun, four Foot Elite members, and a dozen regular Foot Ninjas entered the building. Of course, they were not the only ones entering from the basement of the TCRI building at this time. The last one to walk in was the most dangerous of all of the intruders… It was the Shredder.

"All is ready Master," said Stockman to the Shredder, who had walked into the building behind his men. "They don't suspect a thing."

"Then it is all well," said shredder. "Now my enemies will fall to my feet… IN DEATH."

-0-0-0-0-

Inside the pod world, Leo had just finished wrapping up the explanation of how they came here to Mortu and they were all kneeling in the ground waiting for Leo to finish explaining.

"And then we became part of the virtual simulation, trapping us here," finished Leo. "So you see, we're now trapped here, with no way out."

"I do see, it is an interesting phenomenon," said Mortu with interest. "You do have much knowledge on our ways but your knowledge of the Shredder is incomplete. You should know that the Shredder is one of..."

Mortu was cut off by the evil laughter of the Shredder's ancestor who had showed up with a half a dozen Foot Ninjas. Feudal Shredder also had the Sword of Tengu in his hands.

"You know, it's quite fortuitous I should find you here, Mortu," said Feudal Shredder holding up the Sword of Tengu. "Now I get to display the full powers of the Sword of Tengu for your amusement and your destruction."

The two Guardians made a dash to subdue Shredder but it was all in vain as the Feudal villain blasted the two Guardians with an electrical shockwave for the Sword of Tengu. The Hamato siblings and Splinter attempted to go after the Feudal version of Shredder but Shredder blasted them back with a powerful wave with the sword. The villain then turned his attention to Mortu, blasting the sword to the exosuit causing it to vibrate. Mortu managed to evacuate the suit, before the exosuit blasted into pieces.

Splinter hit a rock as he was blasted with the sword and Leo quickly ran over to his Sensei to check on him and so did Amelia.

"Leonardo, listen to me, I have little time to explain," said Splinter. "This virtual reality is merely an illusion within an illusion. An illusion of the mind. Control your mind and you will control the illusion."

Leo caught on to what Master Splinter was saying as he looked at Feudal Shredder advancing on Mortu, with the sword in hand and he decided to attempt to concentrate hard, to will the Sword of Tengu to him.

"Good bye, Mortu," said Feudal Shredder, raising the sword, ready to slice Mortu cleanly in half but it disappeared from his hands. "What! Where is the Sword of Tengu?"

The Sword of Tengu reappeared right in Leo's hands.

"It's right here!" yelled Leo.

"Whoa, how did Leo do that?" asked Mikey.

"You want it back?" asked Leo to the Feudal Shredder who charged him but Leo raised the sword, blasting Shredder with an electrical shockwave from the sword.

Leo swung the sword, blasting it towards Feudal Shredder again. Another blast caused Shredder to fly at high speed through bamboo trees and land at the bottom of a cliff with a thud.

Leo bowed down, as the Sword disappeared from his hands. The other Turtles rushed over to him.

"I give you Neo… Erm… Leo," said Don after the Matrix term where Neo could control the Virtual Word in the matrix movies just like Leo did..

"Yeah, great moves bro," said Mikey.

"You are da Turtle," said Raph happily.

"I agree," said Amelia

The two recovering Guardians picked up Mortu and they walked over to towards the Turtles.

"Your actions demonstrate what you say is true," said Mortu as one of the Guardians took out a miniature black cube. "Here, take this, it should help you return to where you belong.?

"Wait if we're stuck in a video game, how can you give us anything that can help us in the real world?" asked Mikey. "We… you... I... oh my brain hurts.?

"If this is truly a projection created by our technology then we Utroms have encoded an internal face safe that you can activate by using the virtual reset device you now possess," explained Mortu.

"Here, we go, I hope," said Leo, pressing the cube as they all crowded around Leo.

"Good bye and thank you," said Master Splinter.

"See you in a few hundred years," said Raph as a yellow light began to surround the Turtles and Splinter.

"Wait!" yelled Leo suddenly remembering something. "What was it you were trying to tell us about the Shredder before."

"The Shredder is an..." Mortu started to say but they have totally disappeared.

In the Oracle Pod Room, the pods came undone, releasing the Turtles and Master Splinter back into the real world.

"They've done it, they've activated the pod's internal fail safe," said Mortu in relief. "But how?"

"You helped us," said Leo before clarifying. "Well not you… you, but you. It's kind of a long story."

"Let's leave the particulars out of this, shall we," said Amelia.

"Yes, all that matters is you are safe and sound," said Professor Honeycutt.

"Still, I can't understand what could have made the Oracle Pods malfunction like that," said Mortu, frowning as he attempted to come with theories.

"Oh but I do," said a sinister but all too familiar voice which caused all the Turtles, Amelia and Master Splinter's blood to run cold and then looked at their enemy the shredder as he walked into the pod room.

"The Shredder," yelled the Hamato siblings in horror and Master Splinter in horror.

"No, it can't be," said Leo in a horrified voice. "I finished you off myself, you can't possibly be alive."

"You merely separated my head from my body," said Shredder in a dismissive voice. "A courtesy I will gladly extend to you all, because none of you will be leaving here alive!"

"Same old shredder," said Amelia as she pulled her katana out of her sheath and then her family went on a fighting stance.

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

ElegantEighteenGurl now changed to TweakyTwentyGurl


	38. Secret Origins Part Three

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Secret Origins part Three

The shredder laughed evilly at them, and then Splinter and his children pulled out their weapons, as the shredder pointed at them.

"Foot Ninja, Attack," ordered Shredder. "Destroy them all."

Stockman laughed evilly as before turning to Professor Honeycutt, who took a step back and then looked at Stockman.

"Oh dear, and I thought I was stuck with an unpleasant robot body," remarked Honeycutt before getting blasted with a laser from Stockman, causing the robot to fly into the wall with a thud.

"My children, attack," ordered Splinter as Amelia and the Turtles quickly rushed into battle, facing off against the Foot Ninjas in combat.

Amelia caught his opponent with a kick, knocking the Foot Ninja down. He ducked a sword swing from another before snapping the sword in half and punching the Foot Ninja. Mikey twirled his nunchucks around as he came down from the air, cracking the skull one of one of the Foot Ninja with a well-placed swing. Elsewhere, Don tucked his Bo staff under the legs of another Foot Ninja so Leo could leap up into the air and knock the assassin down with a kick. Raph twirled his sai before impaling one of the ninjas upon it. The Foot Ninja fell to the ground, groaning in pain as he slowly bled to death internally.

Hun attempted to kick Master Splinter but Splinter expertly used his walking stick to trip Hun up, causing him to fly into a cocoon shaped object in the Oracle pod chamber and be drenched with a creamy white fluid. Shredder's man mountain minion groaned in pain as Leo blocked a sickle shot from the end of a Kusari-Gama wielding Ninja before leaping up, batting the sickle back, causing the sharp point to stab the Foot Ninja in the neck. The Ninja fell to the ground, motionless. The Foot Elite went towards Mortu but a trio of Guardians had entered the room, going towards Mortu.

"Protect Mr. Mortu," yelled the lead Guardian before he led his fellow Guardians to leap into the air. One of the Guardians blocks a spear shot from the spear wielding Foot Elite, the second manages to fight back a double edged sword from the Foot Elite wielding that weapon, and the third Guardian blocked a battle axe shot before they leaped up, kicking the three Foot Elite guards in the back, causing them to fly right into the side of the Oracle Pod Chamber.

The fourth Elite Guard member, wielding a trident went after Mortu but Mortu blocked the Trident, gripping it in his exosuit hand before flipping the Elite to the ground. In a flash, the Shredder faced off with Mortu.

"Mortu, I have been anticipating this moment for nearly ten centuries," said Shredder, attempting to take out Mortu with a punch but Mortu's exosuit back flipped over a charging Shredder.

"I'm surprised with your super intelligent genius it took you a thousand years to find us," said Mortu, dropping the Shredder to the ground with a spinning kick.

"If these guys have been enemies for this long," started Leo panting as he blocked a sword from a Foot Ninja before sliding through the legs and kicking him in the back.

"Then this is the same Shredder from a thousand years ago," said Splinter, swinging his walking stick over the head of the Foot Ninja Leo kicked.

"But how can that be? No human on earth can live that long," said Amelia as she blocked a sword swing.

Mortu continued to use his exosuit to batter Shredder but the monstrous Hun snuck up behind him, grabbing Mortu in a reverse bear hug like hold.

"Finally," said Shredder triumphantly, raising his spiked metal gauntlet preparing to do Mortu in but three Utroms on hover disks went after Shredder, blasting him in the back, before blasting Hun, causing Mortu to slump to the ground, the power of his exosuit having gone dead due the pressure Hun put upon it.

The Utroms continued to blast the lasers at Shredder but Shredder leapt up, knocking two of the Utroms back with a deliberating split kick before grabbing the third by the hover disk and tossing it towards the ground. The Utrom rolled off the disk and looked up in horror, as the axe wielding Foot Elite member stood over it, holding his weapon of choice above his head. The axe wielder brought the axe down, but Leo rolled into action, grabbing the Utrom, causing him to narrowly miss getting sliced in two with the axe.

Leo dodged an attempt of a spear slicing at him before hoisting the Utrom out of the way. The Utrom looked on in horror as the spear wielding Foot Elite kept attempting to impale the Utrom on the end of the spear but Leo kept jerking the alien brain out of the way, causing the poor little guy undo amounts of stress and headache.

"Sorry about this," apologized Leo before throwing the Utrom in the air. "Don, catch!"

Don rolled into action, kicking one of the Foot Ninjas in the back of the head with a kick before catching the Utrom and putting him back on his hover disk. The Utrom breathed a sigh of relief, the disaster of nearly getting impaled on a spear having been averted.

Stockman made his way over to Raph and Mikey, as they pulled out their weapons, wondering what was going on here, they sure didn't recognized the spider like robot.

"At last, I finally get my revenge on your annoying mutations," said Stockman wickedly.

Raph and Mikey began to snicker, taking in Stockman's new spider form, though it was a shock for them to see Stockman like this.

"Stockman, I almost didn't recognize you," said Raph smirking. "New haircut?"

Both the turtles paid for Raph's remark as Stockman warmed up his lasers, before blasting both of the reptiles with jets of red light. Raph and Mikey flew back, hitting the wall with a thud. Stockman prepared to move in for the kill but Shredder turned around glaring at Stockman.

"Stockman, hold, you have more important business to attend to," said Shredder.

"Never!" yelled Stockman disobediently as he turned to look at the shredder. "My revenge comes first, Shredder!"

"I said hold!" thundered Shredder angrily as his eyes glowed red, which caused shockwaves to emit through Stockman's body, keeping the scientist turned spiderbot in check. After a good moment of shocking, Shredder desisted his efforts. "Implement phase three, now!"

"Yes, Master, the device will soon be under control," said Stockman in a monotone device before setting off.

Mortu's exosuit came back to life as he looked around in horror and then he sat up wondering what was the shredder talking about until it hit him.

"The device?" muttered Mortu before releasing. "The Transmat, we must stop that cyborg before..."

"Forget it, you're going no where," said Shredder, calling all of remaining Foot Ninjas that were standing, which was a grand total of seven along with the Four Foot Elite and Hun. They blocked the path leading to the exit that leads to the Transmat room.

In a flash, Leo kicked Shredder. Shredder flew backwards, crashing into a cocoon shaped object hanging from the wall. Shredder was covered in a milky white substance, laid by the broken open object as Mortu quickly rushed over, pressing a series of buttons on a control panel, sealing Shredder within the object.

Amelia, the Turtles and Splinter engaged in battle with the remaining Foot Ninjas, as Hun and the Foot Elite ran over, attempting to free the Shredder from his prison. Mortu ran out of the room, followed closely by Honeycutt, the other Utroms and the Guardians.

"We will return to assist you as soon as the Transmat is secure," yelled Mortu as the Hamato clan continued to battle with the Foot Ninjas.

After a couple of minutes Shredder burst out of the Cocoon angrily, looking around angrily as it appeared his enemies had left the room.

"After the Utrom," ordered Shredder, as Hun, the Elite, and a trio of Foot Ninjas that hadn't been knocked out or killed attempted to make a break for the entrance but Amelia, the Turtles and Splinter leaped in front of the villains.

"You'll have to get through us first," said Raph twirling his Sais eagerly.

"You aren't worth wasting my time," said Shredder, walking over to the control panel and pressing a series of controls, causing the entire cocoon like structures on the wall to break up open and tubes to appear on the wall, filling the room with milky white goop.

Shredder pressed another button and an escape tunnel appeared in the wall, which allowed the Foot Elite, Hun, and the remaining Foot Ninjas to exit. It closed up the minute they left, leaving Splinter and the Turtles in the room, vainly attempting to keep their heads above the goop that the Shredder was trying to drown them in.

Leo waded towards the wall, raising his katana attempting to slice at it. He had a cut in the wall for a brief second before the wall healed itself over. Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter attempted to bat their way through the room with their weapons as Amelia and Don were attempted to figure out the controls but nothing they were pressing seemed to be working. In fact, the goop appeared to fill the room at a more rapid rate.

"I can't work these controls," said Don in an agitated voice.

"We can't see to get out," said Amelia.

"And I keep slicing at the wall but it just heals itself," said Leo, attempting to slice at the wall with his katana but it healed over again.

"Wait, that's it, this is a Techno Organic Chamber," said Don wading over towards the wall.

"We need to think a little less techno and a lot more organic," said Amelia as she let Don do the things.

Don pulled out his Bo staff, whacking at the wall quickly in a sharp manner, and then the room gave a groan and they could hear it.

"See, the walls have techno organic nerve endings," said Don, whacking at the wall again the same way and it groaned again Don touched the wall and then placed his ear on it. "They can feel. Just follow my rhythm, if we can agitate the nerve endings in this way..."

The Turtles, Amelia and Master Splinter began batting at the wall with their weapons, the sound became louder as the goop bean to bubble as the walls appeared to shake.

"She's going to blow!" yelled Don as the walls exploded, causing the Turtles, Amelia and Master Splinter to be washed out into the hallway on the other side, covered in the milky white goop.

"Well, that was nasty," commented Mikey as he stood up and belted his nunchucks

.

Outside the TCRI Building, the National Guard was still engaged in a fierce fight with the security robots, but they managed to blow several robots up in the process but the defenses inside the mysterious building held fierce.

In the Transmat room, the Guardians were standing in front of everyone, swords out in front they were guarding the machine right behind them.

"Guardians, be ready for anything," commanded Mortu.

At that moment, a series of red orbs entered the ring. They hummed for a second before blowing up, causing the Guardians to fly back. The Shredder walked into the picture, along with the Foot Elite, Hun, and a handful of Foot Ninja. The Shredder advanced on Mortu as three Utroms on hover disks attempted to blast at the Shredder with lasers but Shredder walked on through, as if nothing was wrong.

"Stand back!" cried Mortu to the Shredder. "I will not allow you to destroy the Transmat."

Shredder punched Mortu in his exosuit face before kicking him, causing Mortu to fly back onto the platform. Professor Honeycutt flew onto the platform as well, courtesy of Stockman.

"I do not intend to destroy it Mortu, I will use it to send each and every one of you to doom," said the Shredder. "A place where I can get rid of each and every one of your for good. Let us say...the center of the sun."

Shredder laughed evilly but he was interrupted by the arrival of the Turtles, Amelia and Splinter as they all glared at the Shredder.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," declared Raph. "Remember us."

"I grow tired of you creatures and your constant interference," said Shredder before turning to the Elite Guard and Hun. "Elite Foot Ninja attack, finish them all."

The Elite Guard and Hun ran forward to continue the battle. Hun went off against Master Splinter, Leo tangled with the battle axe wielding Foot Elite, Raph locked up with the trident wielding Foot Elite, Mikey went one on one with the Foot Elite spear wielding member, and Don faced off against the double edge sword wielding Foot Elite member and Amelia fought one that was holding a chain. As all this was going on, Shredder turned over to Stockman.

"Stockman, power up the Transmat, finish them all," said the Shredder.

"Yes, Master," said Stockman dully before making his way over to the controls.

"We have to stop, Stockman," grunted Leo, while blocking the fierce moves of the axe wielding Foot Elite before leaping up and knocking him back with a kick.

"And here I am fresh out of bug spray," said Mikey, wrapping his nunchucks around the spear before pulling the Foot Elite he was facing right into a vicious kick.

"Why don't we ask the Shredder to tell him to stop?" suggested Raph blocking the trident with his Sais before leaping up and knocking him back. "Stockman seems to listen to him!"

"Wait that's it, Stockman must have a control chip and I bet it's voice activated," said Don, using his bo staff to whack the double edged sword wielding Foot Elite and then turned to Amelia who nodded and then flipped back after ramming her katana through the elite's throat and then jumped back to where Honeycutt was.

"Psst, Professor, can your audio processor replicate any sounds?" she asked

"Of course," said the Professor.

"Then we need your best impersonation of the Shredder, right now," said Amelia.

"Stockman, step away from the controls," said Honeycutt in the Shredder's voice.

Stockman stepped away from the controls with forced obedience. Needless to say, the Shredder was not too pleased with this turn of events as he hadn't expected a robot to copy his voice.

"Stockman, don't listen to him, you obey only me," said the Shredder.

Now Stockman was all kinds of confused, getting all kinds of conflicting orders, as they were both voiced the same.

"Don't listen to him, override all voice commander protocols," said Professor Honeycutt in the Shredder's voice.

An electrical impulse came through Stockman's body before completely frying the control chip, freeing him from the Shredder's control.

"I'm free, I obey no one," said Stockman before throwing himself onto the Shredder's body, latching onto his body with his spider legs before sending waves of electrical energy. The Shredder stumbled around as Stockman electrocuted him slowly. "Who's in charge now, Master?"

"No!" screamed the Shredder as Stockman really turned up the electrical energy before Shredder's eyes went blank and he fell to the ground, motionlessly as the everyone who had been sent on the Transmat managed to find their way off.

"I'm free, free of him at last," said Stockman before scurrying off and laughing evilly.

"Master?" said Hun uncertainly before scooping up Shredder in his arms.

"Is the Shredder..." began Leo but Hun growled, cutting him off.

"We'll be back, freaks," said Hun before setting off with the Foot Elite. A claw shaped time bomb device dropped from Shredder's hand as they left, causing electrical red lines to spread throughout the building and a timer to begin ticking down from ten minutes.

The Turtles and Splinter rushed over to attempt to remove the device.

"Don't touch that!" yelled Mortu frantically recognizing the device as one of the vilest pieces of Utrom technology ever created.

"What is it?" asked Amelia. "Is it very dangerous?"

"Yes, it's an Utrom implosion device, the techno organic virus it contains will destroy you all," said Mortu darkly. "Already it has thoroughly infected the system. The entire building will implode in less than ten minutes."

Looks of horror all around at the new problem presented to them and there was no way but to leave the building and there was barely enough time for an immediate evacuation.

"Can you stop it?" asked Don desperately.

"No, the virus was comprehensive, it spread too quickly," said Mortu going to the transmit device. "Already it had already affected the whole system."

"So, Shredder found a way to stick it to us, even if defeat," said Raph as he placed his sais back in his belt.

"That about sums it up," said Amelia darkly.

Of course, if that were the least of their problems, it would be easily solved. A view screen popped up, revealing the Council, about ready to give more bad news.

"Mortu, the human troops…" began the first council member.

"Have destroyed all of the security robots…" continued the second council member.

"And are making their way deeper into the building," finished the third council member.

"We have to get them out before the place implodes," said Leo frantically they're people and they have their lives and since there were barely 7 minutes left they had to think of something.

"The lower floors are sealed off, there is no way to contact them," said Mortu.

"There must be some one on the outside we can contact," said Amelia then the Hamato siblings looked at one another and smiled.

"Casey and April," said the siblings.

-0-0-0-0-

Severus and the others were along the barricades Severus was really irked, he thought of apparating inside but then he didn't know how and then suddenly Casey and April gave a start their comlinks had started working again.

"Hey Casey, April, its me Leo," said Leo on their com links, April motioned them to follow and then when they arrived they pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?" said all of them.

"Leo? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm hearing your voice?" said April.

"Me neither, I didn't know these phone have speakers," said Casey but then April elbowed him. "Oww, what?"

"Hello? Alive?" April said.

"Oh, right, wahooooooooooooo," said Casey.

"Listen, you have got to get a message out to evacuate the building," said Leo. "Its about to self-destruct in about six minutes."

April and Casey headed out while Severus and Remus were shocked at the turn of affairs, Remus was worried that he wouldn't get to see his niece, Severus was worried about all of them.

April and Casey approached the general and the he turned and then glared at them.

"General, my… ah… station manager just received an urgent message," said April and then paused. "From a terrorist organization calling itself…"

"Goongalacowabunga," said Casey and April turned and glared at Casey then continued to speak.

"They're getting ready to blow up the building," said April. "You have to get your men out of there imm…"

"I though I told you to keep those lunatics behind the barricades," said the general.

"But General," said April.

-0-0-0-0-

Back in the TCRI Building, one of the Utroms was finishing re programming the Transmat and there was barely 5 minutes left.

"Mortu, the Transmat is powered out," declared the Utrom.

"Primary team, assemble on the platform, you're going home," said Mortu.

Two Utroms exited their exosuits and walked towards the platform, on their tentacles, one clearly didn't like it.

"I hate walking on my tentacles," whined one of the Utroms.

"Oh shut up, Krang!" snapped the second Utrom as they climbed on the Transmat along with a Guardian. A beam of life engulfed them, sending them back towards the Utrom Homeworld.

Outside, the General spotted another sinister blue light erupting from the top of the building.

"What the..." said the General. "On second thought, maybe we should evacuate."

One of the troops turned around startled at a growling sound. From the smoke, unless this troop's eyes were deceiving him, appeared an outline of what appeared to be a seven-foot tall bipedal crocodile but the thought of such a thing would be out of the realm of possibility.

"Everyone out, double time," said a voice waving the troops out. "General's orders, move it, move it, move it."

The troops evacuated the building without a second thought as Fred and George backed the Battle Shell into the alley way, their mission having been successful.

The Council wheeled their way into the Transmat room as everyone had been evacuated and it was their turn, and they were the last.

"Mortu, we are the last, the others have been evacuated," said the Council in unison.

"Secondary team will join the Council," said Mortu as the table from underneath the council slid out, revealing the Council to be the three Navigators that piloted the ship some years ago. They were in fishbowl shaped contenders and they disconnected from their exosuits, each gliding into the arms of a Guardian before they climbed onto the Transmat.

"It is good," started one of the Council.

"To finally be going," continued the second Council Member.

"Home," concluded the third Council Member.

Mortu then turned to Professor Honeycutt and he looked at Mortu.

"Professor Honeycutt, would you care to join us?" asked Mortu. "We could gladly offer you asylum on our Homeworld."

"Really, to live among an advanced civilization where I can use my knowledge and skills for good, its like a dream come true," said Honeycutt before turning to Amelia, and the Turtles. "But my friends, I will miss you. I can't tell you how much I am grateful for your help"

"Take care of yourself, Professor," said Don, as Honeycutt stepped onto the Transmat platform.

"We are honored to know you and your race, Mortu-san," said Splinter as he bowed to Mortu.

"It is we who are honored, Master Splinter," said Mortu before pulling out a glass orb, which was in reality a miniature virtual reality device. "Before we depart, I must give you a small token of our appreciation."

Splinter took the orb, finding himself standing face to face with his beloved Master; Hamato Yoshi dressed in a full Guardian uniform. Yoshi was doing a series of martial arts moves while Splinter observed him before the two bowed to each other and when he got back to reality there were tears in Master Splinter's eyes.

"Your Master Yoshi was the most beloved Guardian the Utroms have ever had," said Mortu. "He gave his life protecting valuable secrets regarding us but his spirit lives on in our collective histories."

Splinter had tears rolling down his cheeks, which was a great expression of gratitude towards Mortu than any words could ever be. Mortu looked over to the Utrom Implosion Device; it had a mere two minutes and forty-five seconds before it was to go off.

"Now my friends, you must leave while you still can," said Mortu while exiting his exosuit and climbing on the Transmat. "Donatello, Amelia, will you do me the honor of powering up the Transmat?"

"Sweet," said Don happily. "We're all over it."

Don and Amelia walked over the Transmat, preparing to use it to send them all back to the Homeworld. In a flash, a series of shurikens flew through the air, sticking in the control device, causing electrical waves to fly to the air, sending Amelia and Don to fly back and they landed in front of their family.

"As long as I live, none of you will be leaving here alive," said the Shredder, who had just came back into the room along with the Foot Elite and Hun.

Shredder walked towards the Transmat, preparing to finish this once and for all and the Hamato family removed their weapons again and prepared to fight.

"Our thousand year struggle ends now, Mortu!" yelled the Shredder.

Shredder made a move towards the Transmat but Amelia quickly knocked the Shredder with a katana shot, making the shredder back off. Leo kicked Shredder in the back and Splinter leaped up onto the platform, before kicking the Shredder off. Shredder leaped over before landing swiftly on his feet. One of the Guardians pulled a sword out, preparing to go after the Shredder.

"No, protect your Masters, we'll hand the Shredder," said Don.

"Let me finish the Turtles and their sister," suggested Hun.

"No, they are mine!" yelled Shredder before turning to the Elite and Hun. "You and the others track down Stockman, he is still of some use to me."

The Elite and Hun ran off to do as their Master ordered and the shredder turned to face them again but his eyes widened when he saw what Amelia and Don were doing.

"No!" yelled the Shredder as Amelia and Don finished programming the Transmat and the Utroms, Guardians, and Professor Honeycutt were surrounded by a blue ray of light.

"We shall meet again," said the lead Guardian as they began to dematerialize.

"After ten centuries, I will not be denied my revenge," said Shredder, making a mad dash for the Teleportation trail but everyone disappeared leaving just Amelia, Master Splinter, and the Turtles in the room with the Shredder.

Needless to say, the Shredder did not take being denied his vengeance all too well. Meanwhile, the implosion device had a minute and a half before it was to go off.

"You have been little more than thorns in my side," said the Shredder, raising his metal gauntlet in the air. "But now, you have robbed me of my triumph and for that you shall pay with your lives."

Shredder raised his gauntlet in the air bringing it down on Amelia but Splinter blocked it with his walking stick.

"Shredder, there is no time," said Master Splinter desperately as he blocked the gauntlet with his walking stick. "The building is about to implode, surely not even you can survive that."

"Then we will all perish together," said Shredder stubbornly before slashing Splinter's sleeve and knocking the rat back with a kick.

Don swung his Bo Staff right at Shredder. Unfortunately, he broke his Bo staff over the Shredder's back. He looked in horror as the Shredder kicked him back into a row of discarded exosuits. Raph tossed his Sais at Shredder but Shredder gracefully flipped through the air, catching the Sais in his metal prongs before using them to block Amelia's attempts to combat him with katana before Shredder stood on his hands and kicked Amelia back into the wall. Mikey batted Shredder back with nunchucks before Shredder kneed Mikey. Leo propelled himself into the air and sliced at Shredder, causing Raph's Sais to fly out and the Turtle to catch them, with fifty seconds to go before the building imploded.

"Thanks bro," said Raph before leaping up and slicing at the Shredder's armor with his Sais, causing electrical sparks to fly from the armor.

"Use your weapons to penetrate his armor," suggested Don as he kicked opened a box on the wall, revealing all sorts of cords. "I think we can stop him for good!"

Amelia twirled around, before she aimed her weapon. In an instant, Amelia tossed her katana into the Shredder's shoulder, causing it to lodge in the armor and threw her sais into several places and it pieced through it. Leo tossed a sword to Master Splinter. Splinter rushed forward and impaled the sword right in the Shredder's shoulder, causing more sparks to fly everywhere. Leo tossed his other sword at Shredder. Raph followed it up by lodging his Sais right in the chest of Shredder. Mikey swung his nunchucks, tossing them so they could stick in the area between the shoulders and the helmet. The Shredder's arms were flailing around madly, as sparks flew from his body.

"You fools, I am the Shredder, you cannot possibly hurt me!" said the Shredder weakly.

"Don't be so sure," said Don, touching two cords together, causing a burst of electricity to jump up, engulfing the Shredder and causing him to fall to the ground motionless with thirty seconds left on the implosion device.

The Shredder laid motionless on the ground, with weapons of all sorts sticking out before it began to smoke, before the metal plates on the armor began to sprang open, revealing a compartment in the stomach with two beady little eyes staring out at them they all neared it wondering what it was until... something came out of the thing.

"The Shredder's an Utrom?" asked Don in horror.

"No wonder he could live through centuries and he knew Mortu and the others," said Amelia.

The Utrom in the Shredder's armor climbed out, revealing the Shredder's identity to be the fugitive that the Utroms was transporting back to their Homeworld a thousand years ago.

"Ah, it's the prisoner dude!" said Mikey in horror. "He's the one who...who..."

"Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash on Earth a Millennia ago," growled the Shredder Utrom.

"He ain't so tough now, let's just squish him," said Raph, before the Utrom launched himself on Raph's head, attempting to suffocate him. Raph was mumbling nonsense underneath the Shredder Utrom.

"What did you say?" asked the Shredder mockingly as he attempted to smother Raph. "I can't seem to here you."

Leo attempted to pry the Shredder off but the Utrom snapped at Leo's fingers causing him to take a step back to avoid being bitten Don and Amelia sneaked off and then started changing the directions on the transmat and then they looked at what was happening it was already ready.

"Get him off, our there's going to be a tiny little Shredder alien bursting out of Raph's chest," said Mikey in horror before Raph, despite being smothered by Shredder, smacked him. "Oww!!"

Splinter managed to wedge his walking stick underneath Shredder, causing the Utrom to fly off Raph and smash into the wall. At this point there were ten seconds left before the building was about to implode.

"Everyone quick, the Transmat is reprogrammed," said Amelia, hoping she managed to get the coordinates outside of the building right.

"Lets hope that where ever we're going is better than the last place we've been to," said Leo.

Amelia, the Turtles, and Master Splinter rushed towards the Transmat, leaping on as a beam engulfed them with three seconds left on the implosion device. Shredder attempted to hitch a ride but they disappeared before he could join them. Shredder looked at the Utrom Implosion device as it had only one second left.

"No!" yelled the evil Utrom in anguish as the device went up.

-0-0-0-0-

Severus and the others watched worriedly as the building gave one bright light and then disappeared leaving a big hole instead, Remus sat on a box on the alley pale, Severus did too, how he was going to explain this to Albus and the wizarding world that the famous potter girl had died.

But he didn't have too as up in the air there came a flash in the air and they fell down and landed on the top of the battleshell on a heap.

"Well, we've got us out," said Don.

"But apparently we neglected to put us down," said Amelia.

"Guys, Master Splinter, you're alive," said April and then they turned to look at her, Amelia flipped off the van and then hugged April and then Casey and then Severus who hugged her back and then faced her uncle as the other turtles and splinter jumped down.

"You must be Uncle Remus, the one Professor Snape was telling you about," said Amelia.

"that's right," said Remus and then looked at Leo and the others who looked a bit sheepish.

"Hello," said Splinter. "It is nice to meet the uncle of my daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet the father of my niece," said Remus. "You can be at ease; I won't take her from you."

Splinter sighed in relief as well as the other turtles turned to April and then there was a huge reunion, Leo noticed the uniform of April and then spoke about it.

"So, what's with the get up? You are a news reporter?" Leo asked.

"Hah, In another lifetime maybe," said April throwing away the microphone but then they could hear the sirens and Splinter went to enter the van.

"I suggest we continue our reunion in a less conspicuous location," said Splinter.

"I can see now why you like this family," said Remus as he watched the turtles, Amelia, April and Casey enter the van. "They act like Slytherins."

Severus and Remus joined in and then Casey and April closed the door as Don started the van and then drove away, Leo bucked himself in the front seat.

"So do you think we've truly seen the last of the shredder this time?" asked Leo.

"The shredder?" asked April. "Don't tell me he was in there too?"

"Boy have we got a story to tell you," said Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

TweakyTwentyGurl


	39. Amelia's Surprise Party

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Amelia's surprise party

Amelia entered Diagon Alley with Severus and Remus, Severus was there too as instructed by Albus to keep an eye on the Potter twins.

Out of the fire came as well the weasleys and Harry, Amelia gasped and then called out his name and Harry saw her and she smiled.

Amelia rushed to her brother and then gave him a hug, Harry returned it but then blinked to see tears spilling from her eyes.

"Mel, what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I though I'd never see you again," said Amelia as she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, she did think that when she was in the prison in the Triceraton homeworld.

"Aww, it was only for a few weeks," said Harry.

Amelia gave a small chuckle and gently swatted Harry on the arm and then followed Harry to the back, on the back there was a big black dog who lifted his head and then when he saw them it swung its tail and lolled his tongue to its side, Severus sneered at the dog and the dog growled at it but Remus paled at that side and placed the dog in between the potter twins.

When the wall opened the dog started following them in and then Remus kept looking, Ron looked a bit worried as he carried his rat scabbers on his palm.

"What's with your rat?" asked Amelia.

"Erm, he's been feeling bad the whole summer after Harry and I with my family went to Egypt," said Ron. "I think the trip did not suit him."

"Yeah, he looks bad," said Amelia. "If my pet was like this I would put him to sleep."

"Sleep?" asked Ron.

"What Miss Potter is implying that it is time to kill your pet," said Severus. "The muggles would inject something on the animal, in the wizarding world a simple Avada Kedavra would do the poor animal in… but it is forbidden to use that spell here."

The poor rat gave a squeak and tried to wriggle out and it started to fall, Amelia with her quick reflexes caught the rat and returned the pet to its owner, Severus noticed how quick it was and then shook his head and then Harry and Ron looked at Severus.

"Why is ol' greasy git here? We're all Gryffindors here," said Ron.

"He's friends with Amelia's family," said Harry.

"It's a nightmare for the family of a Gryffindor to be friends with the bat of the dungeons," said Ron.

"That "Bat" is right here Mr. Weasley," sneered Severus. "You don't want a detention on the opening of the school year do you?"

"No sir," said Ron.

The first thing place they went was gringotts where they got money and Amelia changed some into American dollars and then they headed to flourish and blotts bookstore, there they bought the things needed and then Ron and Harry and Amelia crowded around the monsters book of monsters, Amelia blinked at that and then wondered who was the bonehead that would send them monster books in the first place.

The shopkeeper appeared with a heavily bandaged arm he looked at the third years and then sniffed, they knew he would get then their books.

"Let me," said Amelia as she reached into her pocket and removed her bandanna it was lucky it could tie around the book.

She looked at Severus and then he placed on the dragon hide gloves and then reached in took the book and then threw it at Amelia who raised a foot so her foot was on the flat on the book quickly she brought it down on her bandanna then bent and then tied it tight and then placed it on hr pack.

"Wow, what was that?" asked Harry.

"Oh just some martial arts training put into use," said Amelia and did the same for other books with their belts and then they gave it to Ron and Harry, afterwards Harry and Amelia accompanied Ron to the petshop.

They had Scabbers checked out and Amelia kept walking around, she looked at the pets until she came to the turtles that had the same shell designs as her brothers, Amelia placed a hand in and then the turtles shifted closer to smell the other turtle's scent that was on her hands, Amelia smiled as she touched two that was when she had an idea, she looked at the baby turtles and at the can of Utrom ooze, Mortu secretly gave her when they had arrived at the world when Honeycutt explained them what had happened… all she had to do was to find a way to manipulate it… like say add her in a dropper filled with ooze and then drop it on a few turtles, and they would be their children by blood.

"Hey, Amelia… We were calling you for the past minutes," said Harry.

"Huh? Oh yeah," said Amelia, Severus saw Amelia look at the turtles and gave a smile, she knew that the turtles may want to experience fatherhood and she might be able to give it to them.

"Amelia, this isn't another plan right?" asked Severus.

"It's for my brothers," said Amelia as she pulled out her notepad she started writing something. "I'll tell you later…"

Severus looked and then shook her head, Amelia was listing down things that she would need, as she would be doing it in school or in the lair, she listed some scientific materials like a desiccant, Petri dish, and more.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" asked Severus.

"If he's thinking what you're thinking, then I'm suspecting that I know what the two of you are thinking about," said Remus.

"So if you two are thinking what I'm thinking, then I'm thinking that it's a great idea," said Amelia.

"What in Merlin's ball are you three talking about?" asked Harry.

They all looked at Harry and then shrugged their shoulders, Amelia turned to them.

"But it is impossible to recreate the accident," said Remus and Severus nodded.

"It is not," said Amelia. "Mortu gave something for me to use, all I have to do now is to change it somehow, you know so they could be biologically theirs,"

"Unless we can use the Paternis Eaternus potion," said Severus.

"Paternis Eaternus?" asked Amelia.

Severus just gave a wan smile and then they continued to buy their things, Amelia and the others finished their buying and then it was time for her to go back and to buy materials for the lair, plus more comic books, but that will be soon as she was having a long time fixing her stuff into her trunk.

At the leaky cauldron, Amelia and her twin brother looked and then hugged each other goodbye, and then watched as Harry and Ron went through the floo.

"Let's go home," said Amelia but then her shellcell rang and then she took it and answered the call and placed it on speaker.

"Mel did you bring money?" asked a desperate Mikey.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Amelia.

"I need money Mel… to buy the latest justice force comic…" said Mikey. "I just gotta know if Babbling Bernice survived… does she end up with stainless Steve or doctor dome."

"Justice force huh," said Amelia. "Well… I'll get to the lair."

"Umm… that's the problem," said Leo through the phone. "Master Splinter kicked us out… so we are going for a road trip."

"Great, I could use the vacation," said Amelia.

"Great, I'll bring out the side car we built Amelia," said Don.

"Fine," said Amelia then turned to her brothers. "I think we have another outing."

Severus knew that was only a ruse but they lat her touch the portkey and then they landed there and then Amelia met her brothers outside the warehouse they all were in bikes, Casey was there too with his bike.

"So what," said Amelia as she they threw her ninja costume and weapons and then placed it on as her clothes under on the changing room on the warehouse and then climbing into her own shellcycle as she learned how to ride it from Raph.

"So what's gives with sensei kicking you out?" asked Amelia.

"Well, as you know we were busy making the shellcycles for all of us I rode it around then lair for a test run, well, Leo and Raph were making too much noise in their training and of course Mikey was busy talking to the shops about the justice force number 137," said Don.

"That about sums it up," said Leo. "So where to first?"

"Oh, let us go to the comic shop I just gotta have that issue," said Mikey.

"But we'll be seen in broad daylight," said Leo.

"Don't worry, there's a cosplay in this comic book store," said Casey. "The guy's a personal friend of mine... if the book exist he'll have it… course he's all up the way in North Hampton."

"Oh yeah, him," said Amelia then removed her outer clothing and then placed her weapons on her and they looked at her. "What it's a cosplay… you can wear anything to it… and even bring weapons there, and its hot to wear double clothing."

-0-0-0-0-

When they had arrived they saw that there were a lot of costumed people in the store and then the turtles removed their jackets and then placed them on their bike compartments and then locked it and then they entered the store, no one seemed to notice them and then Amelia headed to the comics and started to browse them.

"So what are you supposed to be?" asked a kid to Raph. "Wait don't tell me, you are one of the fantastic terrapin warriors dudes."

Raph shook his head and then continued walking around, Leo opened a comic but was accosted by a flying silver sentry doll that was being maneuvered by Don.

"Hey Amelia, can you pay for this?" asked Don. "I've got to get this."

Amelia walked forward and then accidentally bumped into a little man she apologized and then paid for the doll the men, namely Steve and the dwarf eyed her for having so much money at that age too, and they always kept an eye on her.

Mikey was bothering the owner for the justice force 137, but Steve didn't have it.

"I'm sorry friend, Justice Force number 137 doesn't exist," said Steve.

"No way, I gotta know what happened to babbling Bernice," said Mikey but suddenly Steve bowed his head in sorrow.

"She didn't make it," said Steve causing Mikey to gasp.

"What? How do you know that?" asked Mikey.

"I remember like it was yesterday," said Steve causing Amelia and the rest of the turtles to go nearer. "She sacrificed herself to save doctor dome and stainless Steve, the justice force dispensed shortly after that."

"Boy this guy takes this stuff seriously," said Mikey.

Suddenly the doors opened and then they all looked down to see.

"What?" asked Amelia to see small robotic things with a glowing red done on top of their head.

"Ahhh, domies," shouted a kid and they all ran away, they pulled out their weapons and then Donnie and Mikey being the closed whacked the robots jumping at them, Amelia punched a robot away and then kicked another one away and then so did Raph.

Two domemoids went for the dwarf man but Casey stepped in front of them and blocked their access causing the robots to stop.

"Yo dude, stand back, little guy like you could get hurt," said Casey as they three robots jumped on Casey and he fell, the man got mad at that and then his eyes turned white and he transformed into a superhero.

"Get off me you little things," said Casey but then two robots were pierced and then Casey looked at that, Mikey and Amelia who were fighting turned to look at the guy.

"Whoa, you're metalhead, then that means the justice force is real?" said Mikey to the man and then proceeded to try and pull his chuck, Amelia threw her sai at the robot causing it to short circuit and let go of the chucks. "Thanks sis."

"No problem," said Amelia as she kicked another and it flew and hit the man on the forehead. "Oops."

"Real as the steel saucer on my noggin'," said Steve causing Mikey to smile and Amelia to stare.

"And you're the real stainless Steve steel," said Mikey.

"Uh-huh, and those are real domemoids," said Steve.

Steve jumped over the counter and then grasped one on the domemoids and then tumbled and then sent his forehead into the dome of the robot and it deactivated.

"Ohhh, I think I strained something," said Steve as Mikey and Amelia helped him up.

Metalhead's "Hair" was filled with pierced robots when they sent a shock through him and then the tiny superhero gave a scream, and then fall to the ground and the domemoids took the tiny superhero.

"Metalhead, NO," said Steve as he watched them fly away with his friend.

They followed the robots and watched them fly away with the captured hero.

"Who could have done this?" asked Mikey.

"Only one fellow I know with the brain power to run those domemoids," said Steve. "And that's old doctor dome himself."

"But wasn't he one of the justice force?" asked Amelia.

"doc dome's always blamed us for the demise of Babbling Bernice," said Steve. "It was only a matter of time before his hatred turned to madness and revenge."

Steve removed something from his pocket and then pressed the button it was the justice force emergency signal, Amelia and Mikey recognized it.

"The Justice force emergency signal?" asked Mikey.

"Been carrying this around for 40 years," said Steve. "I'd never thought I'd have to use it again."

"This is really turning into the birthday of the century," said Amelia. "Not to mention the most longest summer I ever had, plus the most action packed summer ever."

-0-0-0-0-

They stopped in a manor where they helped Steve off the side car on Donnie's bike, Both Raph and Mikey helped him out.

"I can't believe doctor dome would turn evil," said Mikey.

"You can't ignore the facts, Mikey," said Steve.

"You'd be amazed at what he can ignore," said Raph.

Donatello, Amelia, Leo and Casey headed to the door but it opened by its own and they all gasped and Donatello turned to look at Steve.

"Uhh, Steve?" asked Don. "You leave your door open?"

Steve shook his head and then Amelia pulled out her katana, Leo his two katanas and Don his bo staff, Casey was ready without any weapons, cautiously they entered the and then crouched in ready to attach, their ninja senses ready and alert but all they saw was an old man in a wheelchair they looked at him but they noticed something he had a costume as well.

"Aww, its just some old dude," said Casey causing Amelia to glare at Casey.

"He's not an old dude," said Amelia. "That's zippylad."

"Old," asked the man and then sipped around Casey causing him to fly and land on the ground. "Watch who you callin' old slowpoke."

"Awesome, it's zippylad," said Mikey.

"I know, he's my favorite character in the comics," said Amelia. "I can't believe that I'm seeing him right now for real."

"You're looking well zip," said Steve.

"No I'm not, I'm a mess just like you," said Zip as Mikey and Raph made him walk.

"Right here fellas," said Steve and then he lay on the floor. "I just need to stretch out is all."

Amelia flinched at the crack on his back and then suddenly a head appeared with a really long neck and looked at Steve.

"Did someone say 'Stretch'?" asked the head and then when he put it back it got stuck and he had to hold it as he returned his neck to normal.

"what's the matter pops? Not as duly elastic as you used to be?" asked Zippy lad.

"I'll retract eventually," said the elasticman then shrugged his shoulders. "Just takes a little longer than it used to."

"Are these guys awesome or what?" asked Mikey. "It's like we're a part of history."

"No thanks, I've had my share of save the world from evil," said Amelia meaning that they were famous because one of them may have destroyed Voldemort.

"Yeah, ancient history," said Raph as he crossed his arms.

-0-0-0-0-

After a few minutes of introduction and Amelia telling her tale, with Steve writing it down planning to make a comic out of it, but he was going to change the names and the name of the school and all, zippylad was giving Steve a massage, Leo and Amelia were reading books and leaning on the shelves, Don, Raph and Casey was just standing around.

"Nothing like a superspeed massage to work the kinks out of your back," said Zippylad to Steve who was wearing his costume.

"Thanks Zippy," said Steve and then stood up and rubbed his neck. "I feel decades younger… now we gotta figure out how we are going to stop Doctor Dome."

The elasticman massaged his neck and then smiled as he retracted finally and then they turned to Mikey who was thinking about something.

"I've been wondering," said Mikey. "Why did Babbling Bernice quit the team for a year."

"She never said," said Steve. "but I suspect it had something to do with Doc Dome."

Suddenly the there was a thump on the roof and then they all went ready, the turtles and Amelia looked up.

"Guys, something is on the roof," said Leo.

They opened the attic window and they grabbed the roof and flipped to it and pulled out their weapons ready for anything, but what they saw were dozens of domemoids, the others joined them as the domemoids headed toward them.

"Here they come," said Leo.

"Let's kick some dome," said Raph.

"It is so ninja time," said Amelia.

Raph jumped forward and pierced some robots and then Mikey whacked several with his chucks and then they all fell down deactivated, Don flipped to a high level and then started whacking the flying robots, Leo and Amelia were slicing them, Casey had his hockey mask on with his hockey sticks and then kept whacking them away.

The domemoids going up the stairs to the second floor were knocked by Steve and he was happy again.

"Now this is more like it," said Steve. "Your massage did wonders zippy."

"Fastest hands in the west," said Zippy rolling over.

But then two domemoids took Zippy's wheelchair and then they flew away.

"What the… hey… lemme go," shouted Zippy as he was flown out the door..

"Zippy… NO," said the elasticman as he tried to stretch but came up short and hell over, the robots rolled him up like a carpet and flew away Steve ran out of the door and then stop.

"Zippy… Joey… No," said Steve, Mikey saw them leaving and then turned to his siblings.

"They're getting away," said Mikey.

"Not for long," said Amelia and Don nodded.

"We've planted turtle tracking devices on the old guys earlier, just in case," said Don showing them his palm pilot to see dots flying out of the screen.

"So what are we waitin' for?" asked Raph. "Let's roll."

-0-0-0-0-

A moment later they stopped at what looked like a huge dome, Steve who was holding the palm pilot pointed at the high fence and then Amelia went forward and then cut it and then they went forward and then crouched in the bushes.

"Whoa, that's one mighty big dome," said Casey when they saw the place that was keeping the rest of the justice force and the place was crawling with domemoids.

"That's Doc Dome's fortress," said Steve.

"Look at all those domemoids," said Leo.

"We're in luck," Said Steve as he looked at the domemoids and then passed it to Don who took it. "Doc dome's not controlling them right now, see those flashing blimps in their domes… that means that they're in automated defense mode, they'll attack anything that moves that doesn't give any of those signals."

"Then we'll just have to give off one of those," said Amelia seeing a flaw in the plan.

-0-0-0-0-

A moment later the silver sentry doll Donnie bought was zipping around and then the domemoids were trying to destroy them and a few of them headed to them and then the doll entered the bushed and so did the domemoids, and that was then they grabbed it and then wrestled the domes off their heads.

A moment later all of them sneaked into the building with the dome in their heads, Raph felt uncomfortable and turned to Amelia and Donatello.

"We look ridiculous," said Raph.

"We'll look even worse if our heads gets bashed in by a hundred domemoids," said Don.

The door opened for them and then they walked inside, Leo first, them Don, them Raph and Mikey, Amelia, Casey and finally Steve, and when they have all entered the door closed behind them.

They walked to the center room where a few pods were, Amelia touched one and then withdrew for it was cold she placed her hand again and then wiped the surface to see.

"Zippylad," said Amelia.

Steve did the same only he found Metalhead.

"Metalhead, Doc Dome will pay for this," said Steve shaking his head in silent anger.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions," said Mikey. "I've read too many comic books stories where things are never what they seem."

"That goes for magical things as well," said Amelia as they approached Steve.

Steve cracked the glass and then it cracked and then the glass went to the ground and there was mist issuing out and Metalhead opened his eyes but he was still wrapped in some metallic cable. Suddenly there came an alert and then the whole place shook and the place seemed to be collapsing on them and the turtles and Amelia and Casey pulled out their weapons ready for anything but they didn't expect was a hole being blown to bits and a huge robot came out of it.

"cool, Doc dome," said Mikey as he looked at the man inside the machine.

"Surrender, stainless Steve, you and your human and terrapin friends may have succeeded in kidnapping the others but you wont get doctor dome without a fight," said doc dome.

"Erm, what are you talking about?" asked Amelia with a confused look in her face.

"you dare accuse us of your twisted scheme doctor Dome, this is your lab," said the Steve and then dunked it. "These are your domemoids."

Amelia and her brothers flew from a swipe done by the hand of doctor Dome and they all landed in a pile, the robot picked up the old hero but his cape and the hero looked at Doc dome with a surprised look on his face..

"if you won't admit to your treachery," said Doc dome. "Then perhaps your captives will."

Doc dome smashed the glass waking them from their cryogenic sleep and they sat up and then looked around.

"Man what a strange dream," said Zippylad then looked at Doctor dome. "Doctor Dome you traitor."

"What? No, he's the traitor," said Doctor dome pointing at the wriggling hero on his robotic hand. "Cant you see he's trying to frame me?"

"Impossible," said Steve looking at his ex-colleague as if he was crazy then pointed at him. "Only you can unleash those domemoids, they only respond to your telepathic commands."

The hero beat his forehead on the thumb and climbed free and then landed on the ground safe and the other hero's joined Steve.

"I haven't used a domemoid in years," said Doctor Dome with a confused look in his face as well. "All that mental control was giving me super migraines… And isn't it convenient that you were present for all the kidnappings and yet you yourself was never kidnapped."

"Yeah, why is that Steve?" asked Joey.

"Guys, you don't really think…" said Steve.

"You could never hide your jealousy, you couldn't stand the fact that Babbling Bernice loved me not you," said Doctor dome.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Amelia.

"Are you out of your glass encased mind?" asked Steve. "Babbling Bernice couldn't stand you, she quit the team for a year just to get away from you."

"Don't you ever say her name," said Doctor Dome as he prepared to stomp on Steve.

"Guys stop," Mikey yelled, getting in between the two heroes. "you're friends, teammates remember… who saved you from the living volcano?"

Mikey shot this question at doctor Dome, and then turned to Steve.

"and who cured you of the creeping alien rust?" asked Mikey. "Now what do you say we work together like the justice force and find out who's really behind this."

Doctor dome placed his feet and then looked at Mikey incredulously but then they suddenly turned to see domemoids running towards them and their heads were no longer blinking and Steve turned to Doctor dome.

"Ah-hah, Domemoids only glow like that when he's mentally controlling them," said Steve but Doctor dome had a confused look in his eyes, someone else was controlling them.

"Let's put a stop to this now," said Leo as they pulled out his weapons and they all jumped onto the robot and they all clung on Don and Mikey jumped to the arms and the doctor looked at them and then at Raph as he embedded his sais into the machine and Casey grabbed Raph's legs and he started climbing up, they all reached the top and then they broke the glass and then Raph grabbed the front part of the shirt of Doctor Dome.

"All right crystal ball, call off your attack bots," said Raph.

"But I'm telling you I'm not controlling them," said the doctor. "If I was then my domed head would be red too."

"then if you're not controlling them," said Don.

"Then who is?" asked Amelia.

"I am," said a woman's voice causing then to turn to see a woman step out and then appeared to them all and they all gasped.

"Babbling Bernice? Alive?" asked Doctor Dome.

"How is that possible?" asked Steve.

"Nobody stays dead for very long in comic books," said Mikey as The woman came closer and looked up.

"Look closer Dome… what do you see," said the woman.

They let Dome go as he was innocent and Doctor Dome climbed down and the looked at the girl.

"I see the woman I loved and just as… Young?" asked Dome. "You should be older… you're not Babbling Bernice."

"That's right, I'm her daughter Amanda," said The woman causing the justice force to look at one another.

"You're lying, I would have known if Bernice had a daughter," said Dome.

"She didn't want anyone to know, that's why she quit the team when she did," said Amanda pointing at them. "But you pulled her back in… all of you and now I will have my revenge on those who took my mother away from me."

Metallic claws came and then took all the justice force team and then Casey and the Hamato siblings stared at the team and at Amanda.

"Not so fast lady," said Casey and they all jumped down but Amanda just looked at them and then the robot they had jumped from took Raph and Leo and tried to step on Mikey but he strained to push it up so it wouldn't squish him.

"Mikey," shouted Don and he too was suddenly trying to keep himself from being squished too Casey was taken as well, Amelia glared at Amanda and then started to flip forward and then kicked Amanda in the chest but Amanda ducked and Amelia crashed into the shrine dedicated to Babbling Bernice, the domemoids grabbed hold of Doctor dome and he looked at Amanda.

"But how were you able to control all my robots?" asked Dome.

"I though you would have figured it out by now," said Amanda and then removed her helmet to show a glass encased mind just like doctor dome's. "Daddy."

Doctor dome gasped and then Amanda smiled.

"That's right I inherited all of your mental powers," said Amanda. "I took control of your lab and your domemoids, and abducted your teammates knowing that everyone will blame you for the kidnapping… nothing would have been more satisfying than watching you all destroy one another but now I'll just have to destroy you all myself."

With that using her mind the domemoids and they went to kill them all, Dome started using his mental powers but he was weak, Amelia stood up behind Amanda and then tapped Amanda in the shoulder causing her to turn around and fly as Amelia punched her hard.

"you know, with you acting like a spoiled brat you're making you mother sad," said Amelia.

Amanda was distracted gave Dome the opportunity to control the robots and they were all free, Don and Mikey breathed a sigh of released they were released from being squished.

"Thank god for little sisters," said Mikey.

"Oh no you don't," said Amanda and Amelia joined her brothers.

"What are we going to do?" asked Amelia and then helped Dome stand up as he stopped his telepathy.

"Face it daddy, you're old and you're weak," said Amanda.

The domemoids were in full force and then Don steeped forward swung his Bo forward and then hit a row of domemoids.

"Everyone, concentrate your attack on Amanda," said Don.

"There's too many of them, we can't even get close," said Steve.

"No wait," said Mikey who was swinging his nunchucks and hit the robots as they came to him. "Don't concentrate your attack… split her focus to as many directions as possible… "

"Mikey are you sure," said Leo as he kicked a domemoid.

"Ah, I see what you're getting at," said Amelia she too reads comic during her spare time. "Leo just do as he says."

They all split up and then they all went to the offensive, they all started bashing the domemoids all in different locations at once, Amanda couldn't handle it and panicked.

"So much happening at once, I can't control it all," said Amanda as she grabbed her head the robot holding her father started to topple to her Amelia saw that and then jumped forward and then pushed Amanda out of the way and then jumped safely away but the robot got Amanda's leg.

Dome used his powers to set himself free and then rushed to his daughter and then looked at his daughter.

"Here let me help you daughter," said Dome causing Amanda to gasp at the word 'Daughter' and then looked at her father as he used his mental powers to make the robot move and helped her daughter up. "Amanda, look at me, no one forced your mother back into the Justice Force, she chose this life, and she chose to give her life to save others…"

He offered his hands to Amanda and she took it.

"but you still have one parent whose very much alive," said Dome. "And who wants to be a part of you life."

Amanda hugged her father and then Amelia whipped a tear from her eye, it was really touching, she planned when she arrived home was to hug Master Splinter.

-0-0-0-0-

It was time for Amelia and the turtles to leave and the whole Justice force rallied into the gate to bid them goodbye.

"I can't tank you enough," said Steve to Casey and the Hamatos. "This could easily ended up in tragedy but it looks like things will turn out okay…"

"Thanks to this young whippersnapper," said Zippylad to Mikey.

"How'd you ever come up with such a clever strategy?" asked Joey.

"Don't you remember?" asked Mikey as he placed on his helmet. "That's how you defeated the grim reapo in issue 57 when he took possession to Doc dome brain."

"Well, what you know," said Raph. "Mikey's comic book geekdom turned out good for something."

"Hey guys wait," said Steve and gave them all a justice force super secret signal device.

"Whoa, this is awesome," said Mikey.

"Consider yourselves an honorary justice force members," said Steve to the others. "We'll be calling you guys when we need help."

"That's great," said Mikey.

"Oh, and Amelia, expect a call from me, we might have to go on to a shopping spree," said Amanda.

"You bet," said Amelia as she waved away and then rode off with her brothers. "This is the best birthday ever."

-0-0-0-0-

When Amelia and the turtles entered the lair they were chatting about the events happening when the light turned on and then Amelia gasped at the room, it was decorated rather nicely, and April, Severus, Remus and Splinter looked at them rather ticked off.

"I told you to stall her from entering the lair, for a few minutes not hours," said Splinter.

"Sorry Sensei," said Leo.

"But sensei, that was what we were doing until those domemoids started attacking the justice force," said Don.

"Its true sensei so we had to help them," said Mikey.

"Very well," said Splinter as he faced Amelia. "Happy Birthday, my daughter."

"Thank you sensei," said Amelia to her father.

"Come let us enjoy the party," said Splinter.

She had fun, there was a cake, ice cream, and there were fun talks, and then the turtles told about their adventure and then they looked at them, Remus and Severus shook their heads..

"So Amelia what do you think about this school year?" asked Remus.

"I just wish one school year that's uneventful," said Amelia. "Last school year I almost couldn't deal with the stress… I just want to kickback and relax this school year."

"As if… with Sirius Black on the loose it'll be as stressful as last year," said Severus.

"Who is this Sirius black anyway?" asked Amelia.

"Sirius black was one of my friends," said Remus. "We were friends with our father, we formed a group of marauders… James fell in love with your mother, then you two were born, I became your godfather and Sirius became Harry's but we never knew he followed his family and became dark… Sirius betrayed Lily and James, he told where you all lived and then they found you, James died first and then your mother and then he tried to kill one of you, but I think Harry took the brunt of it, it's a miracle he's still alive… Harry became the boy-who-lived and you became the girl-who-survived-you-know-who's-attack killed Peter one of my friends and they arrested him and shipped him off without trial."

"That's a rather long title," said Amelia wriggling her nose in distaste.

"There's no telling when Sirius will attack, you see no one else knows this but he is an unregistered animagus, he can turn into a big black dog," said Remus.

"Big black dog… Remus this morning…" said Amelia.

"It might just be him," said Remus sadly.

"honestly guys I have no idea what you're saying," said April. "And I think its time for us to go…"

Severus, Remus and the others bid goodnight and then the turtles cleaned everything up but left the decorations for tomorrow.

Amelia took her gifts into her room and then opened it, April gave her a set of books, Mikey gave her a bag of pranks on which she could pull on Malfoy, Remus gave her a big book of defense, Master Splinter gave her a book on Meditation, Severus a book on potions, the comprehensive one, written by himself, it shows the shortcuts on how to easily brew the potions., Casey, a new katana, Leo, katana polisher, Raph both polisher and sheath, Don gave a new set of tools.

-0-0-0-0-

Four peaceful weeks passed and then Amelia walked to platform 9 and 3/4 with a slight smile on her face, she was wearing a tan colored trench coat and pants, she was going to school, she quickly entered an empty compartment and changed to her uniform slipping her sais in, Master Splinter had expressly told her to bring her weapons around, so if Sirius Black ever attacks then she would be ready to defend her and Harry, Remus entered later and then took his place and then pretended to sleep.

She sat down and then took out the defense book and then started to read when the door opened and then Harry, Ron and Hermione entered, on Hermione's left side there was a cat, and Ron wasn't that happy.

"He's name is crookshanks," said Hermione. "I see that you are ready for school… how was your summer?"

"Well part of it was out of this world," said Amelia and then started talking about other stuff… all in all its great to be back to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

TweakyTwentyGurl


	40. The Attack on the train

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

I know that this is long overdue, i am sorry, i had my finals and I am still sick, so please excuse me if this chapter is sloppy in any way... because i also had a huge writers block...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Forty: The Attack on the train

The train ride went smoothly and by the time Amelia was falling asleep she felt the train move and then the room going dark, opening her eyes she anticipated something, standing up and heading for the door she saw Harry about to do the same she turned to them and gave then a look.

"You guys stay here, I'll go see what's happening," said Amelia she had her sais ready inside her uniform.

Getting out of the compartment and closing it shut behind her, she looked up to see other students sneaking out of her room, turning to look at them she glared at them.

"I would suggest that you stay in your compartments," said Amelia.

The students quickly locked themselves in and then Amelia took a few steps forward and turned to face the student that opened his door to see Draco there.

"You think you're brave are yah… going to face the dementor alone," said Draco.

"I'm just trying to keep the train safe," said Amelia.

"They're the ones keeping us safe," said Draco. "Don't you read the Daily Prophet? Those Dementors are searching for Sirius Black… they're probably searching the train for that ex-convict."

"If he were here we would have seen him," said Amelia stating the obvious. "Now, I would like you to close your door.

Draco was about to open his mouth when Amelia roughly pushed him back and then closed the door and then slipped her sai through the keyhole and then locked Draco in, he started rattling the door and then screaming.

"Open the door, and let me out, Wait until I tell my father," said Draco.

"What?" Amelia sneered. "That I saved your sorry ass from whatever is the danger that's on this train?"

Amelia left the train while listening to Draco's tirade of objections, Amelia felt that she had to search the train for this convict, if Draco said that then it might have a basis of truth, though following Draco would be the last person she would get tips from but nevertheless, it was for the safety of the students.

Amelia started opening the doors to see students there looking around scared and terrified, Amelia strictly told them not to leave the compartment and after a few compartments Amelia felt severe coldness creep up and then several screaming, Amelia took out her sais and then rushed through the coldness to see what was the problem only to stop when she saw a wraith like thing, it turned to her and then she gasped.

(Memory # 1)

Don who flew back and aimed it at the side causing Raph to fly to the side and land on his shell, the shredder turned to look and then jumped at Mikey who was unprepared and then Mikey gasped and then crossed his arms over his head.

"Michelangelo," shouted Amelia as she ran jumped turned around and landed on top of Mikey and then they both went out of the shredder's way just as he sliced.

Master Splinter jumped in front of the shredder's way and then they both got ready to fight, the shredder jumped in the air twirled and then aimed a kick and hit master splinter who went out the window.

"Master Splinter," shouted Mikey in shock.

"No," Don cried.

Amelia and Leo both grabbed ropes and then threw it to an exposed pipe and they bother dived out the hole and they fell holding the rope, Amelia and Leo both grabbed a hand and they sung to another building and they both kicked off it and swung back to the foot headquarters and landed a helipad. Leo and Amelia landed on their feet and Leo caught Master Splinter and Leo walked and then laid him on floor with his back on the floor, Amelia followed and then looked at Master Splinter.

Don and Mikey mad at what the shredder did jumped and kicked the Shredder to a beautiful rooftop garden, Don jumped first who had his bo ready to fight, followed by Mikey who was twirling his nunchucks and then Raph who had his sais ready and then they landed right in front of the Shredder.

"You're going to be okay, Master Splinter," said Leo as Amelia started tending on Master Splinter. "We'll get you help, I'll get the others."

"No, Leonardo, Amelia, worry not," said Splinter and then Amelia stopped tending on her father to look at him. "this is no longer about me…"

"Master Splinter, I…" said Leo.

"You two must return to the battle," said Splinter. "Protect your brothers, defeat the shredder, I will be there with you in spirit… now go... Leave me."

"No, Master Splinter," said Amelia.

"I know, Leonardo, you will lead your brothers well, my son, n," said Splinter as he closed his eyes. "Amelia you will have a part to play as well… be strong for in the wizarding world there is much things that will the darkest in your life… be strong, your brothers will be with you in every way."

Leo took master splinter's hand and then placed Splinter's cane on it and then Amelia and Leo stood up.

"We'll be back for you," said Leo and Amelia nodded. "I promise…"

(Memory # 2)

Harry started swiping at the snake with the sword, harry then pitches forward, Amelia stops moving as she watched her brother as he went forward, everything went into slow motion for her as she started running towards her brother as the Snake bared its fangs at the same time harry brought the sword up it roof of the snake's mouth and the tip went through but then the snake also got harry, as a fang pierced Harry on the arm.

"Harry, No," screamed Amelia.

"Yes," said Voldemort as he watches Amelia rush to her brother and catch him as he looses his balance. "One potter down, another to go."

Amelia half-dragged half-carried her dying twin, tears falling down her eyes.

"You'll be fine Harry," said Amelia as she put Harry on the ground. "Just… just keep strong Harry… We'll find a way to remove the basilisk venom."

(Memory # 3)

"Leo," said Amelia as she ran to her older brother, there were cuts and lacerations everywhere and there were several bruises, Leonardo was returned to them all battered and torn.

"Leo," screamed Mikey in horror. "Speak to us, please."

"Who did this to you big brother," said Raph drawing out his sais. "I'll…"

But suddenly Leo raised his hand and grasped Raph's hand; Raph turned around and then went to his brother.

"No… Raph…wait… He's… back… the… the shredder," said Leo and then he collapsed.

Plus after those memories, there came a woman screaming, Amelia was on the ground, She looked up to see Remus rush to her and then a silver mist went out of his wand and then the wraith went away.

Remus extended his hand and then Amelia took it gratefully and stood up and then Let go.

"Are you okay?" asked Remus.

"I'm fine," said Amelia. "What was that thing?"

"It's a Dementor," said Remus. "It sucks your life force, leaving your body a working thing without your soul, and to take their prey they show your bad memories."

"As I know," said Amelia with a dark tone. "And one I do not want to experience again."

"Come let us bring you back, I came looking for you when that Dementor entered our compartment," said Remus.

"Harry," said Amelia as she flew to the compartment and then found her brother on the floor unconscious, Amelia flew to her brother and then started slapping him on the cheek.

"Oww, cut it out," said Harry after he had regained consciousness and then he raised his eyebrow at Amelia's breathe of relief.

"Here, this will warm you all," said Remus giving them all chocolate, Amelia being a chocoholic took it gratefully and then started to eat hers while Remus gave the others, then he also went out to talk to the conductor of the train.

Amelia went at the opening of the door and then closed it behind her she leaned back and then crossed her eyes and then opened her senses, she used her meditative state to strengthen her senses, a moment later she heard something approaching she opened her eyes and looked at the person ready to fight only to see Remus, relaxing on her stance, she followed Remus in and then he looked at them all.

"I just had a talk with the conductor, we will be in Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Remus then he look at Harry. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; Amelia was being pushed by Ron and Hermione, twice she had to duck Crookshank's claws as they tried to attack anybody coming near.

Amelia stopped as she saw a big black dog at the side there were aurors too keeping an eye on the students, it looked at them and then looked at them glaring, Amelia stopped and then turned to face the dog, the dog blinked and then turned its head to look at Amelia; what Amelia saw caught her in surprise, the dog's expression changed, to one of hurt, pain and love, Amelia took a step back and then looked at the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Mel," shouted Harry and that caused her to snap from her reverie and then rush to the carriage that Harry was leaving open and then climbed in; during the ride Amelia was uneasy, she didn't know what that look meant, she knew that might be Sirius Black, but that look, didn't he betray them? But if he did, why was he looking at her with love? Shouldn't it be Anger, hatred, and Revenge? It seemed she had inadvertently stumbled on another case. Amelia sighed, she knew that this was going to be a really busy year for her, no doubt about it.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Amelia saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.

As Harry was leaving the carriage Amelia heard a cheerful voice and she groaned inwardly.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottorn telling the truth? You actually fainted?" asked Draco.

"Draco, I would like you to step away," said Amelia in a really low dark voice which caused Draco to take a step away.

"Did you faint as well?" said Malfoy loudly to Amelia. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too?"

Amelia rushed to Draco, took his arm and then turned and then did a judo throw at him and then turned back and did a back flip and then landed with her feet on his side on the ground and her hand, straight and taunt, inches from Draco's throat.

"Say one more thing and you will regret it," said Amelia darkly, this caused Draco swallowed and then nodded his head and then she relented and then walked to the entrance where she met Minerva and Severus behind her Harry and the others followed.

" Mr. Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" said Minerva.

"Miss Potter, I would like to see you," said Severus.

"Of course," said Amelia as she followed the head of Slytherin as he lead her to her office, there she meet a boy who looked a bit like Severus, except for obsidian eyes like his father he had bright blue green eyes and a petite nose and short but slightly messy black hair, Amelia was floored, she found him extremely handsome.

"Amelia, this is My son," said Severus he had paused to study Amelia's reaction and Amelia took a step back, she didn't know that Severus had a son. "This is Alexander Severus Snape, Alexander, this is Amelia."

"Um… hi, nice to meet you," said Amelia.

"Alexander, just transferred from an American Wizarding school in New York city," said Severus. "I entrusted him to your care because he was sorted to Gryffindor."

"Papa, I wanna hear a story," said a little girl she appeared and then Amelia turned to see a little girl holding a teddy by it's arm and then rubbing her eyes, the little girl had black eyes and then black eyes.

"I already told you a story, Seraphina," said Severus.

"But I am not going to sleep until you read me a story, and I'm not going to give you your potion kit," said Seraphina.

"Fine, how can you be so manipulative," said Severus as he went and picked up his daughter and then turned to Amelia. "I trust that you can save him from aggressive Gryffindors."

With that Amelia watched as Severus left and then she turned to Alex, and then headed to the door but then around.

"Come on then, let's go," said Amelia, Alexander stood up and then followed her, Amelia led him to the Gryffindor table and then she motioned for him to sit down and he did, afterwards Amelia sat down too.

A moment later the sorting started, Amelia sat with an arm on her table and then played casually with the knife, Harry was reading a comic book the one with her in it, Harry was getting wide eyed at the story and kept looking at her, but he knew that this was probably made up and just continued to read, after the sorting Amelia looked up and then kept swing the knife back and forth as she watched Albus stand up.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises -- or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, and the reinstated Slytherin School Guardian, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

Amelia made a mental note to take Harry's invisibility cloak and then she looked at Severus who had his hand over his eyes, how would Amelia protect his son from the Gryffindors when she isn't there, he looked at his son who seemed to show no emotion at all.

"On a happier note," Albus continued. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks."

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Albus there was a uncharacteristic clap from the congregation but Amelia clapped the loudest, as it was her uncle after all.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties. "

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular, Amelia just gave at least three cordial claps, Alex gave nothing at all. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"On the last note, there is a new transferee this year, he will be studying in Fifth year, he transferred from a wizarding school in Amelia, May we welcome, Alexander Severus Snape, who is sorted to Gryffindor house, and I hope that he has a good stay in that house, Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

"Finally," said Amelia as she placed food onto her plate and then started to eat amidst the whisperings of her fellow Gryffindors, Severus walked to the Gryffindor table and then placed the Slytherin guardian badge right in front of her, she took it and then pinned it on her shirt.

Just as Amelia was about to leave to lead Alex to the common room she heard Albus call out to the Congregation.

"May Miss Potter stay behind so I can speak with you," said Albus.

Amelia motioned Alex to stay and then he sat on the Gryffindor chair and then Amelia approached the faculty table, they were all there and they looked at her.

"Miss potter, can you please tell us about what happened to you this summer? Your magical signature disappeared," said Albus his eyes flashing.

"Nothing really happened," said Amelia. "I had a out of this world experience, is all, no big deal, but over there it seemed like it had gone for weeks and it was due to the exigencies of interdimentional travel affect not only the basic laws of three dimensional space but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well."

"In English, Miss Potter, we do not speak muggle," said Albus.

"There is a distortion of time and space, it makes time flow faster in some worlds and slower in others," said Amelia rolling her eyes.

"So you're saying you went out of this planet?" asked Minerva.

"I guess so," said Amelia. "But the thing is, we got shipped out by accident, my brothers and I had something to do and we got into an accident."

"But…" said Albus but then Severus coughed.

"I think Albus that Miss Potter needs her rest," said Severus. "She has classes to go to."

"Of course, Severus," said Albus then turned to Amelia. "You may go."

Amelia bowed respectfully and then turned and then took Alex's arm and then led him to the common room and then stopped at the fat lady she didn't know the password.

"No password no entry," said The fat lady.

"I just knew you were heading to your room," said Severus. "Your trunk is in your private room and His too."

"you mean he's staying with me?" asked Amelia.

"I can't let my son stay in that place with out you around," said Severus. "So this is the safest thing I can think of."

Amelia had so many things against this but Amelia knew that Severus thought of his son's safety and she understood, but that means that she won't have any privacy, but she knew that some Gryffindors can hold grudges so she sighed and then nodded to Severus as he went off to start his patrol.

"Let's go," said Amelia as she headed to her room she used last year and then she opened it and then saw that the room was still the same except that there was an extra bed, Amelia went to her trunk and then opened it she took her ninja suit and then went to the bathroom but then turned to Alex who had removed his shirt, Amelia tried not to look but she stared at his masculine chest and arms but quickly looked away when he turned to stare at her.

"Just go to bed, I will be training, you can go ahead and sleep," said Amelia as she turned again and then entered her bathroom and then leaned on the door and then placed a hand on her face and she thought, 'damn that guys hot.'

Amelia quickly changed to her ninja outfit and threw a wizarding cloak around her and then exited the bathroom and saw him lying with only his boxers on fixing his bed, Amelia blinked and then headed to the door and then slipped out, Amelia rushed to the door and then entered it, she saw her family there waiting for her, they had probably heard about what happened to her in the train from Remus.

"I trust my son is asleep?" asked Severus.

"Your son is… Going to bed," said Amelia she was about to say Hot when she decided against it but then she went to the center room and then started to Stretch her body and clear her mind.

"Are you alright my daughter?" asked Splinter as he went beside Amelia.

"Yes," said Amelia a little too quickly. "I am alright."

"That thing almost ate your soul," said Raph.

"What were you doing outside the compartment?" asked Leo.

"I was… just checking a rumor about Sirius Black being on the train," said Amelia. "which reminds me, I did see Sirius?"

"What?" asked Severus looking up from a cauldron.

"As a dog," said Amelia. "he looked at me, but what I saw from him caught me, he looked at me with hurt, pain and love, not the usual things we get from enemies."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," said Don.

Yes, I think that Sirius was Framed," said Amelia.

"That is a claim indeed," said Severus. "Everyone saw black kill Peter Pettigrew in cold blood, there were twelve witnesses all of them muggle… they were even put under veritaserum."

"We are magical, their can be ways," said Amelia. "But a criminal wouldn't look at the person he thinks is responsible with love, it has to be hate."

"Are you even sure it was love?" asked Don.

"I'm sure," said Amelia. "The shredder had looked at all of us with hate, so why would this Sirius black look at me like that?"

"I have no idea," said Leo. "But al the same keep your weapons on with you at all times."

"Yes brother," said Amelia.

"Indeed, even though you are thinking twice about this Sirius Black, you must remain vigilant," said Splinter. "I do not want my only daughter hurt."

"And if this black does hurt yah sis, I'm going to knock the living daylights out of that creep," said Raph as he punched his hand.

"Thanks guys," said Amelia clearly comforted. "But you'll be there every step of the way?"

"As a matter of fact, we'll be here every night, we're part of the patrol group that Severus secretly instigated," said Leo. "We can't let the dementors get into the students."

"I… thanks," said Amelia comforted that she won't be alone this time in her patrols knowing that her ninja turtle brothers were helping her with the patrolling of the school, Amelia then managed to relax her mind and body into continuing her training for tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) The other School guardians had to be chosen again, but Amelia being a school guardian at only second year was reinstated again

TweakyTwentyGurl


	41. The first day of lessons

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Forty-One: The first day of lessons

Amelia woke up to the sound of a skateboard running through the room, groaning she turned around and then closed her eyes some more to try to erase the sounds but the sound continued.

"I swear Mikey, if you mess up the carpet, I'm going to skin your shell," said Amelia.

"Mikey? Who's Mikey?" asked a male voice causing Amelia to sit up sleep forgotten to stare at the drop dead gorgeous boy she was rooming with, puling her blanket toward her chest she looked at him and then stood up her back facing him.

"Nothing, just my brother," said Amelia as she stood and then took her uniform and then removed her sais from under the pillow and then placed them on her bedside table causing Alex to raise his eyebrow at the sight of those weapons.

Amelia emerged later with her toweling her hair and already wearing her uniform, she removed the towel and then grabbed the brush and then started combing her hair.

"So what's the deal with these… things," asked Alex.

"Those are called sais," said Amelia. "And please don't touch them; they're very precious to me."

"What are they for?" asked Alex.

"Protection," said Amelia. "My brother and I are being chased by this Sirius black."

"Wait, you are a Potter?" asked Alex.

"As a matter of fact my name is Amelia Jane Potter-Hamato," said Amelia tying her hair into a ponytail and then standing up and then took her sais and then slipped them on her sheath inside her cloak.

"Well, let's go," said Amelia as she headed to the door, Alex placed his school cloak on and then left the room, they lead him to the great hall, there they sat down and then the first thing she saw that Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the room and then sat beside them, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him," said Amelia as she gripped her brother's arm.

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"

"Ten points from Slytherin for disrespect miss Parkinson," shrilled out Amelia exercising her right as the Slytherin guardian and ten rubies flew up the Slytherin hour glass.

The Slytherin gasped they hated Amelia as she was Gryffindor but for removing ten points they fell silent, Amelia smirked and then plied some food for herself, Severus who was at the faculty table glared at Pansy and then thanked Amelia for putting them down a peg or two.

Minerva gave them their schedules, Amelia had arithmacy class, Harry, Ron and Hermione had Divination, but for Hermione also had arithmacy too.

"How can you have arithmacy and Divination at the same time?" asked Ron.

Amelia just didn't interrupt them, Amelia had taken, Arithmacy, ancient runes, defense, potions, charms, transfiguration, muggle studies, and care of magical creatures, she didn't really believe in the divination thing, and since divination consists looking at planets she didn't want too after what happened in outer space.

"Well, guys, I guess I should go to arithmacy," said Amelia as she stood up and then slung her bag around her shoulder.

Amelia walked to the corridor and then started to stroll, she then looked at her schedule and to look for the classroom, she entered and then sat on the middle seat.

The professor, named Charles Monroe was a young professor of twenty-five, and he was just a man who enjoyed arithmetic, Amelia hoped that this was the arithmacy what wasn't easy for her.

When the class started Amelia looked at the professor as he stood up and then addressed the class.

"Good morning class," said Charles. "I am professor Charles Monroe, I an a 25 year old man and as many of you are probably thinking and yes I am single, this is arithmacy class, you probably would need it especially if you are planning to open a store, in Hogsmead or Diagon Alley."

"So this is about business math," said Hermione causing Amelia to jump, she hadn't seen Hermione entered, and nobody escapes a ninja.

"I do not know this business math," said Charles. "This is arithmacy, I will now call roll."

After calling roll, and having Charles stare at her for a full minute, he started the lesson.

"Arithmacy is all about numbers, we all know how to add, subtract and divide numbers, this will all come in handy, but not this comprehensive arithmacy, and we will start with number placements, first of all, in every number there is an adjacent place value, for example…"

He wrote 1000 and then turned to the class and then pointed to the 1000.

"Which of you know where the place value of the one is?" asked Charles.

Amelia hit her head on the table, just great she enrolled to grade school mathematics, the group understood and for the three hours the lesson progressed, mostly the girls understood first and after a few questions the men understood, a moment later it was soon into the lesson.

Afterwards Amelia and Hermione left the classroom, Amelia had an extremely bored look on her face, she and Donnie always used math to make their inventions and computer programs.

"I can't believe I'm reduced to listening to amateur math," said Amelia as she headed to transfiguration, when she arrived she plopped down beside her brother who has a look on his face.

Harry had chosen a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though he were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment. He hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

Amelia nudged her brother she didn't know what was bothering him, and she was worried, Harry nearly screamed and jumped of his seat, Amelia wasn't expecting that reaction and withdrew quickly and had a shocked look of her face.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke, and Amelia looked around in confusion, and then she saw Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and…" said Hermione.

'But wasn't Hermione with me the whole time?' thought Amelia to herself and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

'Dying?' asked Amelia mentally.

"Me," said Harry, finally and this caused Amelia to look at her brother in total shock no wonder he was acting that way.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues…"

Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Mr. Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Amelia snickered and then smiled as her brother relaxed his hold, Amelia smiled and then continued listening to the lesson, but she was going to bother him for answers.

"Harry," Ron said, in a low, serious voice it was lunch time and they were seated together for lunch, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"What? A black dog? What's this all about?" asked Amelia turning to her brother.

"Well what Hermione said that we were reading tea leaves and I read Harry's tea leaves, and Professor Trelawney read Harry's and predicted that a grim in the form of a great big black dog," said Ron.

"A great big black dog?" asked Amelia softly, her mind flew to Sirius Black.

"Amelia, have you seen a big black dog anywhere?" asked Ron.

Amelia looked at her food and then shook her head, Hermione raised her eyebrow, for a few years she studied Amelia's attitude, every time they talked about the activities the last two years, Amelia seemed disinterested and far from them, and yet in the end she would come to help them in the end, and she seemed to know everything at the end.

"So how about this Sirius Black," asked Hermione.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"This guy is after you, and you're not afraid?" asked Ron.

"I'm in Hogwarts and I have you guys, so I feel safe," said Harry.

"What about you Amelia?" said Hermione, she saw Amelia glance up and then started to contemplate about something and then she shook her head.

"Nothing really," said Amelia. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh because you seem disinterested in all of these," said Hermione.

"Of course I would seem disinterested," said Amelia. "There is the aurors who can take care of this Sirius Black, we can't do anything about, and it is not in our part to take down such being, leave it to the police."

Amelia stopped and then looked to see the whole student body looking at her she looked at her food and then started to eat, she managed to dodge Hermione's trap, as she looked a bit sheepish and then they continued to eat.

Amelia was pleased to get out of the castle and into the sunlight, she thought of her brothers probably sleeping in the lair and just getting up and then there's sensei calling training.

She remembered the time after a rigorous training they spent all night outside having fun, they slid down planks and then ran though the rooftops, in the end they ended up helping a little boy who was in trouble with some robbers, Raph got hit with a blinder and but then that didn't deter him from fighting even though he was temporarily blind.

They beat up the gangsters that was after the boy and saved the mother, they went to the authorities and then in a moment's time the gang was all arrested.

Amelia and the others joined the other Gryffindors in Hagrid's hut, the Slytherins were there too keeping quiet since the Slytherin guardian was with them, Malfoy stopped his chat and then crossed his arms.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

"I have a feeling I might not like this lesson," said Amelia slowly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean who was looking at Amelia with a look on his face that Amelia didn't like. "Hagrid's going to show us something not dangerous."

"I hardly doubt that," said Amelia her mind flying to fluffy in their first year.

Amelia and the others followed the gamekeeper and soon they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it… make sure yeh can see… now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books…"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"You know what Hagrid, Malfoy does have a point," said Amelia as she slammed her book to the ground as her bandanna fell off and then promptly sat on the book.

"Yah mean you haven't opened yer books?" asked Hagrid.

"How could we? When it keeps trying to bite our hands off," said Draco.

"It's easy, all yeh have to do is stroke 'em," said Hagrid taking Harry's book and then removed the belt and then stroked the spine which caused then to shiver and then open on his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"

"Malfoy, manners," accosted Amelia, Malfoy glared at her and then crossed his arms.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, "So yeh've got yer books and now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you," said Draco.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock and they all turned to look and they all gasped.

Hagrid was bringing with him two marvelous creatures, they had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

Amelia reserved her feelings, knowing that these could very well be dangerous.

"Hagrid what are those?" asked Ron.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, and proudly, Amelia could see that he trained them to follow his commands. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then… who wants ter come an' say hello?" asked Hagrid.

Amelia took a step back with the rest of her class knowing that it would be dangerous but Harry didn't move and then Hagrid gave Harry a big smile.

"Good man, Harry," said Hagrid and then Harry sighed and then approached the gate cautiously.

"Tha's it. Easy now... stop!" ordered Hagrid and Harry stopped. "This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?"

"No I'm not ready but let's do it," said Harry and then he turned to Buckbeak and then gave him a bow, Amelia held her breath as she watched cautiously as Buckbeak studied him, Harry though he waited forever and he fidget under Buckbeak's glare but then relaxed when Buckbeak bowed.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid. "Go on, give 'im a pat."

Harry reached up and then petted the hippogriff and then it lowered its head and then closed its eyes.

"Good work, Harry!" said Hagrid smiling then lowered his voice so Harry could hear. "How'm I doin' me firs' day?"

"Brilliant... Professor," said Harry and then Hagrid smiled but then suddenly Harry was pushed aside, Harry turned to see Draco as he approached the hippogriff.

"Give me a go at that thing," said Draco as he approached the Hippogriff. "If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute…"

Before Draco could know it reared up and then the next thing she knew was that Amelia was right in front of him and then the next thing Draco knew was that Amelia was on the ground cuddling a torn arm and the ground was covered in blood.

"Mel," cried Harry as he bent over his twin.

One eye closed to fight the pain in her arm, Draco looked a bit shocked Amelia had jumped in front of him and accepted the blow, he took a step back and then returned to the others as Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Amelia are you alright?" asked Hagrid.

Amelia let go of her arm and then she tore her robe into strips and then removed her bandanna and then twisted it up and then gave it to Harry.

"Here wrap this one on top of wound, and then tighten it hard," said Amelia calmly Harry did that and then when it was tight enough she asked Harry to tie the tourniquet tightly and then she stood up.

"I'm going to the infirmary," said Amelia calmly. "Continue your lesson professor."

Amelia calmly walked to the castle and then before she entered she stopped and then turned her hair to the side and then looked at the dog, the dog caught her looking at him and then the dog saw the wound and then Amelia saw the look of worry cross his face.

"Rather bold of you to be here Sirius Black," said Amelia in a cold voice. "What are you going to do? Kill me, when I'm wounded?"

The dog's face contorted to hurt and then watched as Amelia walked to the entrance of the castle and then the castle door closed leaving the dog looking at the door and then Amelia leaned heavily to the door and then grasped her arm.

Severus was passing by and then stopped to look at Amelia and then rushed to her.

"Miss Potter? What happened?" asked Severus.

"Draco, insulted a hippogriff and I jumped right in front of him," said Amelia.

"Yeah, I think I'm glad you did," said Severus. "Draco is known to cause trouble, this would have been a terrible malady if this were to occur, though I should thank you for saving one of my Slytherins."

"I'm the Slytherin Guardian, I should be keeping an eye on the Slytheirns after all," said Amelia and then fell toppled.

"Come we must look at your wound, it's really deep, and you're loosing a lot of blood," said Severus as he started to lead her to his office, Alex was there heading to his class which was potions but stopped when he saw his father with Amelia.

"What happened?" said Alex.

"Miss Potter jumped in front of Mr. Malfoy to save him from the attack of a hippogriff," said Severus. "I'm bringing her to my office so Poppy can't see the weapons on Amelia."

Suddenly Alex trusts his book bag to his father and then carried Amelia bridal style, Amelia wound her arms around Alex's neck as he started walking behind his father.

"Amelia, are you okay?" asked Alex.

"Umm… yeah," said Amelia. "It's just that my arm is stinging and numb at the same time."

"Dad can remedy that," said Alex. "He is a potions master after all."

"Yeah," said Amelia as she saw Severus open his door and then Alex placed her on the ground and then Amelia sat on the chair while Severus searched his stores for some potions, and then placed the needed potions into the table and then conjured a basin and then a cleaning cloth and then some disinfectant potions and then placed the basin on the table beside Amelia.

"I'll do that father," said Alex and then dipped the cloth and then Severus went to get a salve to heal wounds as Alex got ready to clean the wound. "This is going to sting a bit."

"Get on with it," said Amelia, and then gave a hiss when Alex placed the cloth on Amelia's wound.

"Sorry," said Alex.

"What for?" asked Amelia. "You're only cleaning the wound."

"I…" said Alex.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about," said Amelia smiling. "Now please continue your cleaning."

Alex smiled and then continued the cleaning though Amelia would give occasional hiss of pain Alex would console her and it was pleasant to say the least.

Severus then placed the salve after Alex thoroughly cleaned the wound and then wrapped it up.

"Your arm will be as good as new in a few days," said Severus. "But I will be alerting your family about this Amelia."

"_Hai_," (yes,) said Amelia. "Well, I better go to our room and rest."

"You better," said Severus. "The salve can make you sleepy."

Amelia woke up the sun sunset and then she checked her bandage and saw that it was time to change them and then she saw a plate of food by the table and then saw Alex there on his desk doing his assignment but had looked up when he heard the bed shift, he was immediately beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Amelia. "Just need to have this bandages changed."

"Right," said Alex as he left the bed and then opened a drawer and then removed a bandage and then approached Amelia and then tenderly changed the bandage.

"Umm, thanks," said Amelia and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex.

"To patrol," said Amelia and then dressed to her decent school robe and then slipped her sais to her belt and then smiled and then exited the door.

"So you're feeling better already after that thing attacked you?" said a voice that belonged to his oldest brother.

"I'm fine, and it didn't attack me, I jumped to save a by from being killed by that hippogriff," said Amelia as she heard her brother land behind her.

"You mean Draco Malfoy," said Don landing in front of her.

"So what about him," said Amelia.

"Why did you save him," said Mikey.

"When he was plainly yer enemy," finished Raph.

"He's a Slytherin and I'm the Slytherin guardian, I'm to keep the Slytherins safe," said Amelia.

"But you shouldn't have done it so recklessly," said Leo.

"What would I have done… huh _oniesan_(Brother)?" shouted Amelia. "I cant let them know that I am ninja."

At this Leo stopped she knew that she was right, he looked at her and then he sighed.

"Just… Don't do that reckless thing ever again," said Leo.

"_Hai, oniesan_, (yes, big brother)" said Amelia.

"Well, let's go then," said Raph. "This Sirius black might enter the school already."

"Oh by the way I think I saw Sirius Black on the entrance to this castle," said Amelia.

"What? And did he do anything?" Don asked.

"No not in particular, it looked like he was worried about the wound he saw on my arm," said Amelia.

"This is bad news," said Leo. "This means that he can and might enter the school at any time he wants."

"Which gives me a question," said Amelia as he brothers turned to look at her. "How was he able to escape those dementors?"

"How would we know, we ain't Sirius black," said Raph.

"I think a talk to Remus Lupin would be in order," said Amelia.

"Hey, mel?" asked Mikey. "You still think black may be a good guy?"

"I dunno, to get this far he might be after Harry or I, or maybe something that's on this school," said Amelia.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," said Leo. "Come on we must start the patrol, the sooner we're done the faster we can have our nightly training session."

"Yeah," said Amelia.

"It seems that it's only mel and Leo who seems to eager to train," said Mikey as Don and him followed his brothers. "Hey guys wait up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Hai means yes in Japanese

2.) Oniesan is brother in Japanese, please tell if I used it wrongly…

TweakyTwentyGurl


	42. The Boggart

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Forty-Two: The Boggart

Amelia entered Potions class though she was still wear her bandage, she sat in the front and then set up her stuff and her ingredients, today they were going to do a new potion on the shrinking solution, and then she started to prepare her ingredients, as she picked up her knife and then started cutting her daisy roots, Severus approached and then studied how she used her hands even though she was injured, but her roots were not that fine, He then laid a hand over hers and then took the knife.

Harry looked at that as he watched Severus cut Amelia's ingredients and then handed them.

"Thanks," said Amelia as she opened her book, Severus nodded and then continued walking around.

"Mr. Potter, it's about time for you to add the first ingredient," said Severus this caused Harry to jump and then add his ingredient.

Amelia gasped after and then rubbed her bandage, and her brother, Ron, Hermione and Severus looked at her.

"Does it hurt?" asked Harry going to his sister.

"No, it itches like shell," said Amelia.

"Shell?" asked Ron.

"Just an expression that my brothers and I use," said Amelia.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Amelia tested the water and then smiled it was the perfect temperature, and then added her ingredient; to her it was like cooking, which was part of it actually, though her quick skills in ninjutsu helped her prepare the ingredients quickly.

"What do you think about this Remus Lupin?" asked Ron.

"I dunno," said Harry. "So far we had two incompetent DADA teachers."

"And one of them was a fake," said Amelia. "And he had the gall to try and leave the Hogwarts when the school needed him."

"Mister potter please watch your potion," said Severus suddenly talking right behind Harry causing him to jump and hit the table, Amelia was wise enough to cook from the ground so her ingredients rolled to the side and fell threatening to enter her potion, Amelia swung her hand and then caught all of the ingredients and then placed them back, Hermione noticed that and then raised her eyebrow, a young girl with quick reflexes for her age was unthinkable, who is this girl anyway?

"Nice save Miss Potter," said Severus approvingly then turned to his class who was staring at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go back to your potions."

The students all went back to their potions, as Severus continued to walk around, Amelia and Hermione were among the first ones to finish and then they left to go for their next lesson which was Dada.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia and the others waited for their other Hermione had gone ahead and then Amelia leaned on the door waiting for her brother, twirling her wand like she did with her sai when she was casually waiting in the lair, the door opened and she looked up to see Draco had exited, he looked at her with an unreadable face.

"Oh, it's just you," said Amelia going back to twirling her wand.

"If I may have this chance to ask, why did you save me?" he asked.

"Nothing really," said Amelia brushing it. "Don't think I saved your sorry ass Malfoy, I did it to save Hagrid's job, and after all I'm the Slytherin guardian and I do have to keep you safe."

"So you saved me because it's just your duty?" asked Draco.

"Precisely," said Amelia. "There's nothing that's going on between us Malfoy… I was doing my job."

Amelia turned around and then Draco looked at her, and then turned to glare at the wall.

"So what are you going to do about this life debt?" he asked.

Amelia turned to look at Draco, wondering what was it about life debt, closing her eyes and then bending her head slightly down, she started to think about something.

"What is this life debt?" asked Amelia.

"You don't know?" asked Draco. "I really forgot you were raised my freaks of muggles."

What Draco didn't know was that he hit a nerve on Amelia, her family was not of the norm and they would really be considered freaks to people but not to her anymore; Master splinter raised her with her brothers and she was grateful that she didn't return to that orphanage.

"Who you calling my family freak, you moron," she shrilled looking mad that Draco took a step back.

"Muggles are freaks, they're worms," said Draco.

"Muggles aren't worms," said Amelia. "So far they outnumber us, if they find us out then they'll see fit they'll kill us."

"How would you know?" asked Draco.

"Because I know what it feels if people see you as freaks," said Amelia.

"What does that mean?" asked Draco.

"You wouldn't understand," said Amelia as she was turning around and she decided to go ahead and leave Draco alone and started to walk away but Draco took a few steps forward and then caught Amelia's arm, Amelia was turned forcefully and then she pulled back Draco wasn't expecting her force and then crashed into her causing her to fall and Draco land on top of her.

"Malfoy, could you get off me," snapped Amelia as she roughly pushed Draco from her and then stood up and then walked away to DADA class.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia entered the DADA classroom in a huff and then slammed her bag on the table beside Harry; Harry looked at his sister and wondered what brought her into a bad mood.

Lupin smiled vaguely as he entered and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Todays will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a careful of pixies -to class and set them loose which Amelia and her group didn't want to think about…

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Amelia and the others followed him to The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. He watched Amelia as she leaned on the wall.

"Severus," said Remus.

"Remus," said Severus nodding.

"Are you going to watch?" asked Remus.

"As much as I don't want too, but there is someone here that I really care for this subject, so I plan to stay," said Severus as he stood back and then went to sit on the back where Amelia was.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Intriguing, yes?" said Remus to the class who were watching the cabinet. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

"That's a Boggart, that is," said Seamus.

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" Remus asked.

"No one knows," said Amelia in her perch she had her arms crossed and her head bowed and closed she had a foot on the wall and she only looked up when they turned to face her.

"Go on," prompted Remus.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror from having Professor Snape in the room and then that boggart also turning to him, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"I guess so, it might have something to do with the size of the class," said Harry.

"That's right, as the saying goes 'Strength comes in numbers'," said Remus, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake -- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

The whole Gryffindors laughed and Amelia covered her mouth and then grimaced as she saw in her minds eye the slug eating himself.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… Riddikulus," said Remus and the class repeated what he said. "Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough can I have a volunteer?"

Amelia didn't want to be the suck up so she stayed where she was, Hermione raise4d her hand and but then Remus turned to the one who was timid.

"Neville, come up here, will you?" said Remus, Neville swallowed and then took a step forward. "What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"

"Profter... Snafpt..." said Neville his face coloring looking at Severus at the back.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Remus.

"Professor Snape," said Neville, causing the Gryffindors to laugh and Severus to frown.

"I see," said Lupin. "That can't be, since Severus is a guest here."

"I could do it," said Amelia.

"No, it won't be nice," said Remus knowing what her fear was.

"Hermione, will you do the honors," said Remus.

"Yes," said Hermione stepping forward.

"Look at the suck up," sneered Draco. "The suck up as always."

Hermione face fell as she heard that and then lifted her nose in the air and then faced Remus.

"What is it you feared the most?" asked Remus.

"I am afraid of Professor Mc Gonagall saying that I have failed everything," said Hermione.

"Hah, I see," said Remus. "Well, let see."

He bent to Hermione and then started to whisper something and then Hermione looked at Remus horrified and then Remus just nodded and then Hermione neared the cabinet.

"Right then. Wand at the ready," said Remus as he pointed his wand at the cabinet. "One. Two. Three."

Remus silently sent a spell and then the doors slammed open with Mc Gonagall exiting the cabinet, her face etched in rage.

"Miss Granger, you have failed the lesson and I afraid that you have to repeat this year again until you get your spells right," said the boggart Minerva.

Hermione shot the spell and then Minerva's robe changed to a cancan dress and then started to dance the cancan with the background music… the Slytherins and the Gryffindors burst out laughing Severus' lips were twitching and Amelia was covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

And then the lesson progressed and it was the most fun lesson they had until it was Harry's turn, Amelia didn't bother to have a try but what shocked her was Harry's fear.

A Dementor appeared right in front of them and the whole class froze, Harry raised his hand and then froze he didn't know how to fight a Dementor, Amelia rushed in front of her brother and then the dementor changed…

Into turtles, Don and Mikey were hurt in various places, and Master splinter was too.

"Leo, this is your fault," said a turtle that's wearing a red bandanna.

"Me? My fault? You were the one not following my instructions, now look at your brothers and sensei, when will you grow up Raph," snapped Leo. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED OUR FAMILY."

"Oh, I'm always at fault, never Mister-perfect-suck-up Leonardo," said Raph.

"Leo, Raph enough, fighting won't solve anything," said the purple banded turtle.

"I've had enough of your orders, from now on I'm on my own," said Raph.

"Raph, you are not ready to be alone in this world," said Leo then the next thing Leo knew he landed on the wall.

"You think you know everything Leo, you know that, you think that the world revolves around you , and you probably think that we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us through our problems, HUH?!" roared Raph.

Amelia gave a grimaced face when she heard that and then watched as Leo and Raph circled each other.

"I do this for us, for our family, I am training to be a better leader, For you, for Don, Mikey, and Amelia, Why do you hate me for that?" Leo asked.

"And whoever said I wanted to be led? I wanna call my own shots," said Raph.

"YOU AREN'T READY!" said Leo. "You're impatient and hot-tempered! And more importantly... I'm better than you."

Amelia winced as she knew Leo hit the spot, she watched as Raph stopped and then watched as Raph withdrew his sais and then twirls them.

"Well, anuie, I'd have to disagree with you on that one," said Raph.

"Don't do this Raph," said Leo.

"I'm done taking orders," said Raph and then they get to the fighting stance and then they fought.

Katana and sai met in mid attack, none of them letting up, there were flips and attacks, Master Splinter watching helplessly until Leo's katanas fly to the air and then Raph sent his sai but then Splinter jumped in front of them and then took the sai into him.

"Hah, otosan," screamed Amelia as the boggart turtles gasped in shock.

Amelia's face hardened and then walked away, she needed time to talk to her brother, to one of her big brothers, Remus promptly dismissed them and then Amelia rushed out of the room with Harry and the others following her, Amelia entered the Slytherin room and then she slammed the door but Harry left it open and then entered after her.

"What do you want?" snapped Amelia.

"What were those turtles about?" asked Hermione.

"None of your business," said Amelia.

"It's okay to tell us," said Harry.

Amelia looked and them sat on her bed and then looked at the floor, memories of her childhood with them she smiled.

"But why are you afraid of turtles?" said Harry.

"And a rat," said Ron.

"None of your business," said Amelia. "It's just a stupid nightmare that has been returning all the time."

"Ahh, I see," said Harry. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," said Amelia. "I just need a little time alone."

"Ok, remember that you have friends that you can talk to us about it," said Harry.

Amelia smiled and then lay on her bed as Harry and the others, Harry sighed and then Hermione turned to him.

"Something is bothering you Harry?" she asked.

"Well, I've always gone to Amelia when I have problems but then she never approached me with her problems," said Harry. "I know she's older, but I feel that she's a bit distant to me."

"Time can heal all things Harry, you just have to be patient," said Hermione.

"I guess you're right," said Harry.

Amelia pulled out her mirror and then called her brother, Don was there and then he took a break to talk to his youngest sibling.

"What the problem Amelia?" he asked Amelia told them what happened and then there was a sympathetic face after her story and then he smiled.

"Amelia, sensei would say that you your greatest fear is your greatest strength, and it is true for you," said Don. "You are afraid of this because you love us, that is a commendable ability, you must be proud that you know your fear and you can with your might do whatever is in your power to do this."

"I know," said Amelia as she was comforted and then enjoyed the talk between siblings.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, Amelia was in the couch and reading the book, not minding the commotion at all, the room buzzing excitedly.

"What's happened?," he asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "Week before Halloween."

"Not only that, there's going to be a Halloween ball for third years and up," said Amelia. "so I suggest you start looking for your partners."

"I see," said Harry. "We might just as well go together."

"I guess so, but there is one girl that is really interested to go to the party with you," said Amelia. "It's Katie Anderson, you know the classmate of Ginny?"

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "I'll go as her."

"How about you? Who is your date?" asked Ron.

"I could be her date," said Dean.

"No thanks," said Amelia looking at her book.

"Then who is it?" asked Hermione.

"I will be the one," said a voice and then Alex entered the common room.

"You? how did you…" asked Ron.

"My father alerted me and I guess he wanted me to partner with Amelia so I guess I said yes about that," said Alex. "Besides, he only wants what's best for me."

"I see," said Hermione. "But too bad that both of you can't go to Hogsmead."

"No need, I already have my costume," said Amelia it is a formal kimono, and her hair was long enough to tie it upwards on a lady like design, she was going to do a presentation a song in Japanese, its her most favorite song and nothing much happened after that.

Then next day Amelia and the others were having breakfast, Amelia was ready to practice her singing in her room, Alex was going to get some stuff for his costume and then Amelia went to her room to practice her singing, she was really good when it came to singing though she never actually showed her talent around this was the first time she was going to show her talent in singing.

While Harry went to talk to Remus and then they had an entertaining day though they did it differently, by the time they got back from the library Amelia wasn't interested on listening to them talk all she did was concentrate in eating her dinner. And then retired to her room to get ready for the training and the patrol.

Amelia hasn't seen Sirius black yet but she knew that she was just nearby and she knew something might happen again at Halloween, because of the Halloween party there might be something that might happen and she knew that it was bad.

"Hermione, I told you watch your cat," said Ron causing Amelia to look up.

"He's cat and your pet's a mouse, cats chase mice, it's in their nature," said Hermione.

"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole Gryffindor table was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top, squealing in fright.

Amelia grabbed Scabbers but got bit, Amelia hissed in pain but didn't let go and then returned it to Ron.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think…"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"

Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, and Hermione were working together on the same puffapod.

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.

Amelia smiled at them all the way to transfiguration, but was wondering why the rat was still sick, maybe it wasn't sick at all but…"

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Harry and Amelia and didn't talk to each other for the whole class and then the lesson started until the bell rang.

"One moment, please !" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I… I think I've lost…" said Neville

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave…. Miss Potter, though the ministry forbade you as Slytherin…"

"No professor," said Amelia. "I won't have these certain privileges come between my brother and me so if he's staying here and so will I."

"That's quite alright," said Minerva. "If that is your decision that will be all."

Amelia nodded and then left to go to her room and then dropped to her bed to have a little rest but then slept the night away with Severus entering the room and finding her asleep magically made her comfortable and changed her uniform for something comfortable and then made her sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Hogmead day arrived and Amelia continued to sleep, Harry was there to bid them goodbye.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.

"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties.

"Don't worry about me," said Harry, in what he hoped was at, offhand voice, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

He accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one

was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the dementors?"

Harry ignored them and then went to the common room to get some shut eye, it was in the afternoon when Amelia woke up knowing that there was barely anyone in the school she took a blanket and then changed to pants and a shirt and then went to the grounds there she placed it on a three and then sat on it and then lay down and then laid her head on her cupped hands and started to watch the clouds.

"Are you quite bored already?" asked a voice, Amelia turned to see Severus with a tea cup on his hands.

"No not really," said Amelia. "Considering I just woke up."

"I see," said Severus. "How are you in your singing?"

"I'm getting there," said Amelia. "So what about you? Are you going to bring your daughter there?"

"I have too, she wants to see her brother in a costume," said Severus as he poured tea and gave one to Amelia who took a drink.

"Do you have this feeling that something's going to happen on Halloween?" asked Amelia.

"No, why?" asked Severus.

"Because, during Halloween in this school something bad happens," said Amelia.

Severus didn't deny it was during Halloween that the first step of danger comes, in Amelia's first year it was the troll Amelia beheaded and in their second year it was the opening of the chamber of secrets, maybe Amelia was right… there might be something happening to signify the danger in Hogwarts and you don't have to be a seer to be wary enough about it.

"Well, you just keep an eye out," said Severus.

"Yeah, I will," said Amelia as Severus and her continued watching the clouds.

-0-0-0-0-

"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."

A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry and Amelia's lap. It was

dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room,

pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time

of their lives.

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

"By the sound of it -- everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides," said Ron

"The post office, guys! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get There!" said Hermione

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look…" said Ron

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks…" said Hermione

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up…" said Ron.

By the time Ron and Hermione finished talking Amelia and Harry were having stiff neck from having to move their heads back and forth.

"Well, it looks like you had a lot of fun," said Amelia. "All I did was look at clouds all day."

"I was with Professor Lupin," said Harry.

"But we missed you guys, bet next year we can go together," said Hermione.

"Yeah, that will be great," said Harry.

"But first there's that Halloween ball, we can all go together you know," sad Amelia.

"Sounds like a plan," said Hermione.

"A good one at that," said Ron.

"Well, I still have to do that performance," said Amelia. "The school guardians are to put a performance to some guests that are arriving to school and I am nervous."

"I'll bet you'll do just fine," said Ron.

"Yeah, you will make it," said Hermione.

"You never let anything bring you down, and I don't want you to start now," said Harry.

Amelia smiled and then nodded, she felt happy and relieved that her friends were backing her up, well all they needed was for them to see the performance next week at that Amelia couldn't wait for the Halloween ball to arrive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

TweakyTwentyGurl


	43. The Halloween ball

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Forty-Three: The Halloween ball and the flight of the fat lady

The day for the Halloween ball dawned bright and cheerful, the students knowing what's going to happen jumped out of bed the first and second years were going to have their lunch on the second largest room on the castle but it was not that nice, the higher students all jumped out of bed so that they could start fixing their hair, there was no classes today.

Amelia woke up and then climbed out of bed to see that Alex was leaning on his elbow looking at her from his bed but then gasped and then changed his line of sight to look at the window there.

"Good morning," said Amelia as she climbed out of bed and then pulled her night gown on and went to the bathroom to bathe, knowing that styling her hair would take a while and everything.

The whole day Amelia was dressing in her room, it was really hard to fix her hair so she had to use gel to tie it up in the Japanese way and then when she was satisfied she had to dress in her kimono that was the feel of a noble lady, Amelia dressed in that and then applied her makeup and then placed a hair pin in her hair and then by the time she was finished she started to practice.

"You look nice," said a voice and then Amelia turned to see her brothers once more in their human selves that means that they have taken the potion and will watch them.

"Leo, Guys," said Amelia, Amelia say them dressed up as ninjas and Master splinter still in his kimono.

"We have come to watch you sing," said Splinter.

"Yeah, by the way you'll sing, you're going to sweep the whole school from its feet," said Raph.

"Thanks," said Amelia. "By the way why are you here?"

"Well, we could you know spend the day as turtles topside but then sensei asked us to be with you," said Leo.

"And I'm glad he said that," said Amelia.

"Umm, excuse me, I'm here for Amelia," said a voice and they turned to see Alex there.

"Oh you must be Alex," said Leo. "I'm Amelia's older brother, Leonardo, and these are the rest of our siblings… Donatello."

"Hello," said Don.

"Raphael," said Leo.

"Yo, wassup," said Raph.

"And Michelangelo," said Leo.

"Cowabunga dude," said Mikey.

"Nice to meet all of you," said Alex. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks you, you look smashing yourself," said Amelia, he wore a kimono that Severus gave him, it was fancy and his hair was tied up like an official would do."

"Do I?" asked Alex.

"Of course you are," said Amelia. "So guys we'll see you there later."

"Ok," said Leo and then Amelia and Alex exited the room and then they entered the room, the people in the room stopped and then looked at them… some of the guest were there already like the Japanese Wizarding Ambassador he stopped when he saw Amelia.

A moment later the minister of magic as well as some guest name Lucius Malfoy entered the room and they sat on the table and then more guests arrived and when all the guests arrived and when they have all seated Albus stood up.

"Now that we are gathered here today, to celebrate Halloween, the opening celebration will be presented by none other by Amelia Jane Potter- Hamato.

Amelia stepped up like a noble woman and then turned to face the people.

"As you all know that I was raised by my father, Hamato Splinter, and that I grew up learning Japanese so that it became my second language, this song is in Japanese, it is a love song, and it is my favorite, I sing it now because it is still my favorite, and this song I dedicate to all couples in this room, this is called Hajimari no kaze yo, or in English 'first gush of wind'," said Amelia as she took a bow.

Amelia then looked at the audience and then closed her eyes and then she started to sing, her voice beautiful in the wind captivating all, Albus threw translation spell to all so they could hear the Japanese and still understand what it is.

hajimari no kaze yo todoke MESSEEJI

"itsudemo anata wo shinjiteiru kara"

ano toki yume ni miteita sekai ni tatteiru no ni

miwatasu keshiki ni ashi wo sukoshi sukumase

dakedo ushiro furimukanaide aruite yuku koto kimeta kara

miageta sora nanairo no niji anata mo mite'masu ka?

hajimari no kaze yo todoke MESSEEJI

yume ni kakedashita senaka mimamoru kara

maiagaru kaze yo omoi wo tsutaete [1]

"itsudemo anata wo shinjiteiru kara"

habatake mirai e

tatoeba, taisetsu na hito wo mune ni omou toki wa

dare mo ga kitto yasashii kao wo shite'ru hazu

michi wa toki ni hateshinakute mo akiramezu ni yuku yo

hajimari no kaze yo todoke MESSEEJI

haruka na tabiji no sono saki de matte'ru

maiagaru kaze yo unmei mo koete

negai wa todoku to shinjirareru kara

itsuka mata aeta nara ano egao misete

hajimari no kaze yo todoke MESSEEJI

haruka na tabiji no sono saki de matte'ru

maiagaru kaze yo unmei mo koete

negai wa todoku to shinjirareru kara

osoreru mono nado nai "anata ga iru kara"

maiagaru kaze yo hi no hikari matoi

jiyuu no tsubasa de tsuyoku tobitatou

The whole class clapped and then Amelia bowed and went down and then she went to her father and she bowed at him and he returned the bow.

"That was a very good performance my daughter," said Splinter. "and I am very proud that you have tried your best to make it successful."

"Yeah," said Raph and the brothers congratulated her and all and she smiled.

"Amelia-chan," said a voice and then looked to see the Japanese ambassador.

"Ambassador-san," said Amelia and then they all bowed to him

"Suminase, I just wanted to talk to Amelia-chan," said the ambassador.

"Hai, wakarimasu," said Amelia. (Yes, I understand)

The ambassador led Amelia to a private place and then the ambassador turned to Amelia.

"Amelia-chan, I am pleased that you consider Japanese as your second language," said the ambassador.

"Its nothing," said Amelia. "My father came from Japan so we had to learn to talk that way."

"I'm glad," said the ambassador. "Amelia-chan, you're almost the age of marriage right?"

"Nani?" asked Amelia confused. (What?)

"I'm offering my eldest son, to you in marriage, Amelia-chan," said the ambassador

"NANI?" asked Amelia a bit loud causing her brothers and Splinter to rush to her said.

"My daughter what is it?" Splinter asked.

"He just offered me a marriage proposal to his son," said Amelia.

"A what?" asked Raph. "I'll show him a marriage proposal."

Amelia grabbed her brother before he could harm him and then Leo grabbed him too.

"Raph, please calm yourself," said Leo.

"Ah, gomenasai," (Ah, I'm sorry,) said Amelia. "my brother is very protective of me."

"And I refuse," said Splinter. "She is still too young, not yet sixteen for the Japanese legal age of marriage."

"Wakasimasda," said the ambassador. "But I was going to offer her dual citizen and other amenities."

"It is still a no," said Splinter. "She has still much to learn."

The ambassador nodded and then bowed and then went in his way, Raph was still steaming and Amelia and Leo were still keeping a hand on him to keep him from attacking the ambassador.

"The nerve of that guy," said Raph. "geez, just asking for Mel's hand for his son just like that, makes me want to hit him bad."

"Amelia are you okay?" asked Harry approaching her then he caught sight of the turtles. "Oh, hi guys."

"Harry," said Leo. "How are you?"

"Fine I guess," said Harry.

"So Harry, what are you doing thus far?" asked Mikey.

"Well, you know, quidditch, studying and stuff," said Harry.

"Aww that's no fun," said Mikey. "You should read more comic books."

"I do read comic books," said Harry.

"Really? What kind?" asked Mikey.

"Oh, Justice Force, Nobody, Silver Surfer," said Harry.

"Really, me too," said Mikey. "Radical dude."

Alex walked to Amelia and then calmly asked her for a dance and then Amelia accepted, going to the dance floor they waited for the music to start and when they did they bowed and then they did a waltz together, thanks to the dancing lessons Severus taught her,

"Well, you might be the most stunning woman in this room," said Alex.

"What? Are you flirting with me?" she asked.

"Maybe, or I am giving you a compliment," said Alex.

"Honestly, is that how a Snape would talk?" asked Amelia.

"Maybe," said Alex.

Amelia's face reddened and Alex gave a smirk as he twirled Amelia gracefully and calmly, both Severus and Splinter watched as Alex dipped Amelia and then twirled her around.

"They seem to get along very well," said Splinter when Severus approached the rat..

"Indeed," said Severus.

"Let's see that fate's wings shall bring to Amelia and your son shall we?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, lets," said Severus.

Amelia and Alex danced the whole night away and when it was almost midnight that was when they both dropped into their beds to go and sleep when Severus started banging on the door and they woke up, Alex with his eyes still closed groped for his night gown and then slipped it on but didn't bother to tie it and then he blinked as he opened the door.

"Mr. Snape, please tie your nightgown," said Minerva.

Alex tied it and then Minerva entered the room to see Amelia blinking off her tired eyes.

"Miss Potter, and Mr. Snape you are needed in the great hall," said Minerva. "And I suggest that you put something decent Mr. Snape."

With that Minerva exit the room and then Alex pulled out his jogging pants and a shirt and then pulled it on Amelia did the same and then pocketed her wand, when they arrived she saw her family were there as well, but with messy hair and tousled shirts.

"What is the problem, guys?" asked Amelia.

"Someone tried to break into the Gryffindor room," said Leo. "We are going to help in the search for the perpetrator."

Amelia nodded and then Leo nodded and then led the search, followed by Don, Raph, Mikey and then Amelia as they were running they removed their outer clothing to reveal ninja suits and then they gave Amelia her weapons and Amelia accepted it and tied her hair.

"What happened?" asked Amelia.

"Well, we told you it was a failed break in," said Don as they ran.

"Yes, and…" said Amelia.

"Well, peeves said that he saw the fat lady, whatever she is running on the forth floor landscape painting," said Mikey.

"And she said that it was Sirius Black that did it," said Raph.

"What? Really? Then he had the smarts to come here when the school was diverted elsewhere," said Amelia.

They stopped running when they reached Sprout and Minerva they stopped and then Leo nodded to them and then turned to his siblings, Sprout and Minerva nodded.

"All right, we spilt up, Raph, you and Mikey take the left corridor, Amelia and Don you're with me," said Leo. "Keep an eye on the fat lady and Sirius black, if he attacks then fight, meet back in the great hall in 10 min tops."

"Yes, brother," they said and then at the same time they ran into different corridor and disappeared into the night.

"It would seem by the way Mr. Hamato handled his siblings it would seen they already had done this before," said Sprout.

"So it would seem," said Minerva.

-0-0-0-0-

In ten minutes they met in the great hall there they stopped when Severus approached them, one look from them brought a negative shake from all of them.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy as he approached Dumbledore who was a few paces from them.

"No. All well here?" said Albus.

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle," said Severus.

"As well as us," said Leo.

"I didn't really expect him to linger," said Albus.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?" asked Severus. "To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected..."

"Yes..." Said Albus stopping to look at the sleeping students, the Slytherins and other houses were there too and Amelia and the Guardians and the prefects were watching over their houses. "But for now, I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep..."

"What are we going to do about the Gryffindor castle?" asked Severus.

"I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole," said Albus.

"And the fat lady?" asked Minerva.

"Hiding in a map of Argyll shire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked," said Albus. "She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

"Headmaster," said Leo. "You will be assured that your school will be safe on our watch, we will try to make sure this will not happen again."

"You're still so young, yet so confident," said Albus. "Tell me how are you planning to protect the school."

"By any means necessary," said Leo.

"Leo, Is the leader among us," said Amelia. "He will know what to do."

"I see," said Albus. "Well, I'll have to look for another portrait to temporarily replace the damaged one."

With that they left with Amelia and the others looking at them.

"You know what bothers me, is that how did he enter without anyone seeing him," said Don. "I mean he can…"

"Shh," snapped Leo. "There are people pretending to sleep in this room… We'll talk about this more later."

"I agree," said Amelia. "There is more to this than meets the eye."

What they didn't know was that Harry, Ron and Hermione were awake and was listening to them talking and they were wondering how much of this Amelia actually knew and they didn't feel that it was right for her to keep secrets from them.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day the Gryffindors found themselves starting at a picture of a knight in a fat pony, he called himself Sir Cadogan, protector of the people and defender of justice… only he drove the Gryffindors crazy.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

But it wasn't the least of his worries to Harry, he was being watched, Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him, and Percy Weasley was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, with such a somber expression on her face Harry thought someone must have died.

"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a

very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius

Black is after you."

"Why don't you tell this to Amelia too," said Harry.

"She is aware of this, before she entered Hogwarts," said Minerva. "Apparently her godfather told her."

"Godfather?" he asked.

"Remus Lupin is her godfather Harry," said Minerva.

"Professor Lupin is her godfather?" asked Harry.

"And I am sorry to say that your godfather is none other than Sirius Black himself," said Minerva.

Suddenly the door opened and then Amelia entered looking calm.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but I came here to ask about Peter Pettigrew," said Amelia.

"What about him?" asked Minerva.

"Well, what happened to him," asked Amelia. "I heard that he was killed by Sirius black."

"Well, After the Potters were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black," Minerva. "And, unfortunately... found him."

"So what did he do?" asked Amelia.

"Black was vicious," said Minerva. "He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left."

"Could you tell us what happened?" asked Amelia.

"I never saw one without the other ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" said Minerva. "Black and Potter, we the ringleaders their little gang. Both very bright, of course – exceptionally bright, in fact -- but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers…"

"So they were always inseparable," said Amelia.

"Actually yes," said Minerva.

"Hmm, What about Peter Pettigrew, what is he to the group," said Amelia.

"Peter, well, he was a quiet fellow, a bit distant to the others," said Minerva. "He was less talented than the others and by the time he reached their fifth year that was when Peter started slowing becoming distant to them."

"Did anyone wonder why?" asked Amelia.

"Well, the other friends of Peter seemed to be quite talented on some parts and there would be praises thrown at them, but not for poor Peter, he was always left in the corner," said Minerva.

"Hah, I see," said Amelia standing up happy that she might have found a missing puzzle to this mystery, but not all. "Thank you for telling me, I have to go now."

Amelia left the room and then Harry looked at his sister and then shook his head.

"I'll never be able to understand her," said Harry. "It seems that Professor Snape seems too."

"She may be a mystery to you Potter, but she will reveal everything in time," said Minerva.

"But when will that be?" he asked.

"When she's ready," said Minerva.

-0-0-0-0-

"So you're saying is that Peter may have been the one to set up Sirius Black?" asked Don as he jumped from bamboo to bamboo dodging blows that came from Amelia.

"Indeed," said Amelia as she flipped back using one hand and land on one foot on top of a bamboo. "Professor McGonagall said that he was a bit distant and didn't receive any praises from their peers."

"Being alone can cause jealousy," said Splinter from the ground. "Jealousy turns to hate, hate turns to anger, anger turns to revenge, and this must have been the path that Pettigrew must have taken."

"It is indeed a dark path that he has chosen if he chose that path," said Leo.

"Guys, we don't know anything for sure," said Amelia. "If Peter set himself up, then he must be really good in hiding himself."

"Or rather he can turn into a rat," said Remus entering the room. "James potter and the others were unregistered animaguses, James can turn into a stag, Sirius a black dog, and Peter a Rat."

"A rat," said Amelia as she did a series of flips. "A rat with a missing thumb… what an amusing thought."

"Doesn't Ron have that kind of pet?" asked Mikey this caused Amelia to miss her target bamboo and land hard on the ground.

"Are you kidding Mikey," said Raph as he landed in front of his sister and helped her up. "Yah think that Pettigrew would become a pet just to hide from the world… no, he's either hiding somewhere or dead."

"But I think that we have to talk to Sirius to know what truly happened that night," said Amelia. "Who really betrayed my parents… I want to know."

"And you will, my daughter, you have to be patience, the sprout is the same thing though it bends so as not to break and is ever patient to grow and bear fruit, you must be like the sprout, wait my daughter until the time is right," said Splinter.

"Of course father," said Amelia. "I understand… I will wait until the time is right."

"Very well, my daughter," said Splinter them turned to his training sons. "Training is finished for the day, for now let us rest and have tea."

The turtles dropped down and then Mikey and Don kept the bamboos and then sat down in a circle and then Splinter poured tea and another family bonding session started.

"I still can't believe that Japanese ambassador had the gall to ask for your marriage to his son," said Raph.

"Hey, I can't believe it either," said Amelia sighing. "I guess this is the pain of being famous… I wish it wasn't so."

"How come both of you are famous when it's Harry that has the scar?" asked Mikey.

"No one actually knows which of them is the one who defeated you-know-who," said Snape.

"I don't even want to hear about him," said Amelia. "That guy is pure evil, I shudder to think what he'll do if he returns to his human form."

"Undoubtedly he will," said Severus rubbing his mark what was slowly starting to show and he was really worried about that.

"So who do you think he will go after first?" asked Mikey.

"Obviously the weak one," said Raph.

"In this case, Voldemort might think that Amelia is the weak one since she is the girl," said Leonardo. "But if that's the case then Amelia must be ready to face him."

"I hope, I'm more than ready to face him when that time comes," said Amelia.

"Oh, you will," said Splinter. "At this rate of your training, you will be more or less ready to fight him."

"And if you can't then you'll have to know that we will always be there for you," said Leo.

"Umm, I was planning to give this to you for Christmas but then it seemed that now would be a good time," said Remus as he fished into his pocket and removed a diamond encrusted pendant and then he placed it around Amelia's neck. "This is a portkey, it will bring you to the lair you and anyone you bring, it can be your whole family, and all you have to say is 'Hamato'."

"Thanks, uncle Remus," said Amelia as she looked at the pendant and then smiled and then after a few sentimental hugs between the two she then stood up and then excused herself to do her patrolling along with her brothers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) As I have said that I'll make Leo and the others use the potion rarely, maybe a few times in this fanfic…

2.) translation to the song is:

O first gust of wind, deliver this message

that "I will always believe in you"

even though I'm standing in the world I used to see in my dreams

my legs tremble a little at the scenery laid out before me

but I've already resolved to walk forward without turning to look back

are you also looking up at the same sky and seven-colored rainbow?

o first gust of wind, deliver this message

because I will watch over your back as you chase after your dreams

o soaring wind, convey my thoughts

that "I will always believe in you"

fly, into the future

for example, when thinking in one's heart of someone important

surely anyone would have a gentle expression

the road is sometimes endless, but I'll go on without giving up

o first gust of wind, deliver this message

I will be waiting at the end of your long journey

o soaring wind, because I can believe

that you will pass even over fate to deliver my wish

if we someday meet again, I'll show you that smile

o first gust of wind, deliver this message

I will be waiting at the end of your long journey

o soaring wind, because I can believe

that you will pass even over fate to deliver my wish

there's nothing to fear "because I have you"

o soaring wind, bathe in the light of the sun

and fly strongly on the wings of freedom

3.) –chan and –san after the names is to show respect

I do have a question and I expect all the readers here to answer truthfully and honestly

1.) What will happen on the Tri wizard tournament… will I?

a. Replace Amelia instead of Harry

b. have three Hogwarts champions, namely, Amelia, Harry and Cedric.

c. have Amelia watch her brother in the sidelines and only appear as a ninja to protect Harry in the last time… this would require Amelia to appear in the Quidditch pitch in her ninja garb and then touch the portkey at the same with Cedric and Harry trying to warn them that it's a trap she found out be eavesdropping on Mad-eye-moody

TweakyTwentyGurl


	44. Ultimate Ninja

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Forty- Four: Ultimate Ninja

"Amelia, put more power into your blows," said Splinter. "It is very weak."

"Yes, sensei," said Amelia as she swung her sword and then Don blocked it with his bo.

"How come Mikey gets to rest while we do the training?" asked Raph as he trapped Leo's katanas with the grills of his sais, and they were heaving a strength match.

"Oh, don't worry my son," said Splinter as he turned to his second youngest son who was reading his comics.

Mikey snickered at the comic and then Amelia's katana flew to the air and then it pierced through Mikey's comic causing him to give a girl type scream and then stand up.

"My baby, all right who did it?" asked Mikey turning to Amelia and Leo, Leo had both his katana's and then Mikey turned to Amelia. "You will pay for this Mel."

"What?" asked Amelia as Mikey tackled her to the ground and then they started rolling on the floor with Amelia blocking Mikey's blows.

"Mikey, it's not her fault," said Don as he and the others pried Mikey off her.

"It's her katana," said Mikey.

"Yes, it's mine but Don as the one who disarmed me," said Amelia and Don nodded.

"I'm sorry Mikey," said Don. "How about me buying you a new one."

"Fine, you also owe me a new edition," said Mikey.

"Fine," said Don.

Amelia shook her head as she sheathed her katana and then headed to the door there she turned to her family.

"Would anyone want to go to the kitchens with me?" Amelia asked. "I suddenly feel like having ice cream."

At the sound of ice cream Amelia's brothers perked up and they were immediately by her side, Amelia smiled that Master Splinter was coming along with them, after all he was a rat, and rats do go for sweet stuff, much to Donatello and Amelia's horror.

When they have arrived at the kitchen, Amelia stopped to see Severus and Remus was there as well, along with Fred and George, Severus was talking to Fred and George frankly while Remus was looking on, the moment they entered they stopped and then looked at the Hamato family.

"Fred, George, Uncle Remus, Severus," greeted Amelia.

"Uncle Remus?" asked Fred.

"Severus?" asked George and then they looked at one another and then at Remus and Severus.

"I think, Forge," said Fred.

"That we've been had," finished George.

But before the Hamato family could speak, Mikey jumped on one of the house elves demanding a blueberry topping banana split, that's squirted with chocolate syrup.

"I'll have the same thing," said Splinter.

"Sensei," accosted both Donatello and Amelia. "You really have to watch your blood sugar."

"I guess you cut the chocolate syrup," said Splinter.

When they have all ordered their ice creams, Severus sat down for his dinner as he wasn't present in the great hall as he was brewing more healing potions because of the upcoming quidditch game, Wood was being so dungho about winning the cup this year that he was slightly overdoing his crew during the practice, even Amelia was being trained that hard too.

While Fred and George were trying to explain to Remus and Severus how they knew the turtles, Leonardo suddenly turned around and then clapped something between his hands it was a blade of some kind, Amelia and the others stood up and then drew their weapons.

"Who's there?" asked Leonardo as he drew his katanas and got ready to attack if he targeted anyone of his family. "Show yourself."

A man walked out, he had on 18 century Japanese Warrior clothes and he had long hair tied in a ponytail and then he wore a really scary looking mask, that man had eyes only for Leonardo.

"You are the kame known as Leonardo," said the man.

"I am," said Leo. "What do you want."

"A Duel," said the man. "A duel to the death."

"Duel to the death?" asked Amelia. "Why this all of the sudden?"

"I have crossed dimensions to fight the shredder," said the man, at the mention of the shredder, the turtles, Splinter and Amelia took on a hardened look, and even Severus had on an angry look. "The shredder was destroyed by a kame ninja known as Leonardo…"

"And what happens if I refuse this match?" asked Leonardo.

"You can't refuse, my son," said Splinter suddenly causing all his children to look at him shocked.

"Sensei," said Don.

"Your master speaks true," said the man then bowed to Splinter. "Greetings, Hamato Splinter."

"And to you too, ultimate ninja," said Splinter.

Now the children were confused and shocked they didn't expect this guy whom they only met once to know their father.

'Just who is this guy anyway?' asked Amelia to herself.

"What's the penalty of the refusal of this match," said Don.

"Dishonor and seppuku," said the ultimate ninja.

"What? S-s-se- seppuku?" stammered Amelia. "Why is this so harsh?"

"It is their law my daughter," said Splinter. "And we must abide to laws whether it is this world or the next."

"Otoo-san, you don't expect Leo to do this, do you?" asked Amelia.

"You're brother will be fine," said Splinter.

"Fine, I accept," said Leonardo.

"Then the fight will be conformed," said a voice which caused the others to turn in surprise so see a man with a fan, he was semi transparent, floating in midair cross-legged and he wore a traditional Chinese mask.

"My children, he's alright," said Splinter.

"Hamato Splinter," said the man bowing down and then Splinter bowed too. "The fight will soon commence."

The man waved his fan around, and then a gulf of water surrounded George, Fred, Remus, Severus, Amelia, turtles and Splinter and suddenly they disappeared from the kitchen.

Albus was alerted with this as something touched the wards and so did the head of the houses except for Severus, he went to his office climbing down the stairs from his room to his office, Minerva, Flitwick and Sprout rushed in.

"Albus, we felt it," said Minerva.

"Where is Severus?" asked Albus.

"He's not here?" asked Flitwick puzzled; normally he would be the first one here.

"Minerva please look at Harry, instruct Amelia and the other school guardians to keep on their guard," said Albus. "No doubt Amelia's already patrolling the school."

"Alright," said Minerva.

"Filius, Sprout," said Albus. "Please tell the head students and prefects to patrol as well as the professors and Filius please look for Severus."

"Yes, Albus," said the two head of houses.

"You may go," said Albus and they rushed out of the office and then he sat down his seat on his office and then he leaned back and then joined his fingertips together and patiently waited for his head of houses.

-0-0-0-0-

When the wall of water disappeared and then the human, terrapin group looked around and they gasped.

"This is…" said Amelia.

"Central park," said Mikey.

"New York city," said Don.

"What are we doin' ere?" asked Raph.

Leo wasn't with them and they noticed him walking on the park he had his swords sheathed and he was looking around.

"What's he doing?" asked Raph. "Isn't the fight starting?"

"The fight has already begun," said the semi-transparent man.

"Eh, Nadaste? (What?)" asked Amelia.

"Just watch," said Splinter.

Suddenly they noticed that the ultimate ninja jumped at Leo from behind ready to strike him but Leo successfully locked the attack and then for a moment there was a battle of strength and then they relented a little and Leo Blocked an attack and then evaded a glove gauntlet thrust on him.

"Oi, that's cheating," said Fred running to Leo but then he fell down they were inside an invisible water barrier.

"We cannon interfere," said the Splinter.

"Indeed, that is the battle nexus rules," said the semi-transparent man.

"So we're literally going to watch until one of them dies?" asked Don.

"I hope it's that bozo with that mask," said Raph as he twirled his sais.

But now the ultimate ninja was running after Leo, he was jumping buildings and gaps with the ultimate ninja there.

"What's Leo doing?" asked Mikey the barrier was showing them the fight by magically following them.

"Looking for a suitable place to fight," said Splinter. "Humans could have easily seen them fighting in central park."

"But they'll be soon trapped," said Don. "The bridge is that place."

Sure enough the bridge kept getting nearer and nearer, and Leo kept heading toward it, soon he was running on the cables connecting to the bridge and then stopped when they reached the top of the bridge that when they crossed swords and Gauntlet.

The ultimate ninja swiped down and then Leo flipped back and then landed on his feet and then crossed swords again and then there was a ferocious battle, the ultimate ninja managed to make Leo follow his every move and then he smiled and then with a trick Leo's katana flew and hit the ground behind the ultimate ninja and then followed by the other one and then kicked Leo in the chest and he fell down.

"By this act, I will win," said the ultimate ninja and then as he placed the final blow, Leo grabbed the gauntlet and then placed his foot on the enemy's stomach and then turned him over, the gauntlet slipped from the ultimate ninja and was in Leo's hand.

He stood up and then turned to the ultimate ninja he offered his hand, the ultimate ninja took it and Leo pulled his up.

"You are most kind," said the ultimate ninja. "But that kindness will kill you."

With that said the ultimate ninja pushed Leo over the bridge and then he topped over only holding the gauntlet.

"LEO," cried Amelia in shock as she watched Leo disappear over the edge. "NO."

-0-0-0-0-

"Albus," said Minerva crashing into the headmaster's office along with Flitwick and Sprout. "I can't find Amelia anywhere."

"I can't find Remus and Severus," said Flitwick.

"What's more, the Weasley twins are gone," said Minerva. "And the house elves in the kitchen say that Amelia, her family, the Weasley twins and Remus and Severus were taken somewhere by someone else's magic."

"Her family?" asked Albus.

"Dippy says that her family is in the kitchen every night," said Minerva. "They eat before they patrol."

"Hah, that's weird," said Albus. "If they were patrolling, we would have seen them by now."

"Indeed," said Minerva. "I think Miss Hamato's family isn't as normal as you think it is."

"Well, to think they knew what to do last Halloween, and it does seem they know the way around this castle, it would seem that they are a really close bunch," said Albus.

"Plus they are not afraid of weapons, the way Amelia plays with her table knife when she's bored at the table, it can be real dangerous if she drops it or makes a mistake," said Minerva.

"There is more to Amelia and her family that meets the eye," said Albus. "Well we'll just have to wait and see."

-0-0-0-0-

As Leo fell, he noticed he had the gauntlet on his he wore it and then he punched the wall and then slowed and stopped his fall.

"Well, I guess lady luck is with me," said Leo as he wore the other wall gripper and then he slowly started going up.

"Lemme at him, Lemme at him," said Raph, Don had his arm around Raph trying to stop him from attacking the ultimate ninja.

"Just wait," said Splinter.

"I won," said the ultimate ninja. "I am the most powerful ninja."

Suddenly Leonardo jumped from the edge and then kicked the ultimate ninja and then the opponent landed on his back, and then Leo pressed the gauntlet on the opponent's throat.

"Never be too confident in winning until you know your opponent is dead," said Leonardo.

"I… I surrender," said the ultimate ninja.

"And the winner is Leonardo-san," said the semi-transparent man.

Leo dropped the gauntlet and then the barrier disappeared and then Amelia ran to her brother and then hugged him and Leo hugged her back while the rest of his brothers patted Leo.

"Yah did it bro," said Raph.

"Way to go," said Don.

"Yah, did it bro," said Mikey.

"Congratulations my son," said Splinter.

"Thank you sensei," said Leo.

Suddenly there was smoke around them and then a smoke dragon appeared and then it faced them, Amelia and the others pulled out their weapons, but suddenly there came a water dragon and it attacked the smoke and it was easily mastered and then they turned as they saw a portal materialize and then out came a man, very muscular, he wore traditional Chinese clothes and had a scary looking Chinese mask on him as well, and he held on his hand he held a pogo stick with the pogo part facing the sky.

"Father," said the ultimate ninja and then bowed.

"My son, I didn't teach you to act dishonorably," said the man. "I apologize for my son, Hamato Splinter, he is just a sourpuss, who can't accept there are people with more talent than him."

"That's just fine, daimyo," said Splinter.

"Well, when the next tournament arrives next year, I will be sure to call for you," said the Daimyo.

"I will be most honored Daimyo," said Splinter.

"Well, I'll be going," said Daimyo. "Come, my son."

With that the Daimyo's son and the others from different dimensions walked to the portal and it disappeared, leaving Amelia and the others on top of the bridge.

"Well they're gone," said Amelia.

"And I'm really wishing they'd bring us somewhere," said Mikey. "Like on the ground for instance."

-0-0-0-0-

It was almost dawn when Severus, Remus, Amelia and the twins returned to Hogwarts, Minerva and then others woke up to the slight shifting of the wards and soon the whole faculty was there to meet them.

"Where have you all been?" asked Minerva.

"We were taken to New York City," said Severus.

"Why there?" asked Minerva.

"We were called to witness something," said Fred.

"It was a dousey," said George.

"I am wondering why you had to go with them, Messer Weasley," said Minerva.

"They know my family," said Amelia. "Purely by accident."

"Accident?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see Amelia's family to be mu…" said Fred but Remus slapped Fred's mouth just in time while George, Severus and Amelia glared at Fred.

"Mu what? Mr. Weasley," said Minerva.

"It's nothing professor," said Fred and then looked at the watch. "Golly, look at the time I have to prepare for class."

"Yeah, us too," said Amelia and then all three Gryffindors rushed to the castle and then Minerva turned to them.

"I have nothing to say," said Remus.

"Miss Hamato has the right to say anything about this," said Severus. "Until then we are not going to say anything."

With that they headed to the castle leaving Minerva and the others dumbfounded at what just happened.

Amelia entered her room and then dropped to the bed, Alex woke up when he heard the bed near his own shift, he went to his elbow and then Amelia felt someone looking at her, and she looked up.

"You're really late in coming back," he said.

Amelia looked at his posture, he was always bare chest every time he slept and she saw that he was hairless there, he probably shaved that part, as well as he presented himself clean-shaved, Amelia buried her face in her pillow.

"I don't feel like talking much now," said Amelia. "I just flown cross countries twice and my magic is depleted, as I had to share my magic in portkeying straight here."

Alex stood up and then crossed the bed and then sat on Amelia's bed and then placed his hands on her back and started giving her a massage.

"I think you should relax," said Alex.

"How can I relax when a guy suddenly gives me a massage," said Amelia her voice muffled through the bed.

"Why? are you enjoying this?" he teased.

Amelia shook her head though inward she was really enjoying it, knowing full well she needed to relax her muscled.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked.

Alex gave a flirtatious half smile and then bent over to put his mouth closer to Amelia's ear.

"Why? Do I look handsome to you?" he asked.

"Get out of here," said Amelia to Alex though her voice was muffled to the bed.

Alex smirked and followed what Amelia's said, Amelia immediately missed the massage but it had done its purpose at least halfway, Alex headed to the bathroom so he could get ready for class, while Amelia fell asleep replenishing her magic.

'What am I thinking,' thought Alex as he looked at his face in the mirror. 'What was that earlier.'

Alex saw Amelia's picture flash right in front of him and then he shook his head, he stripped down and then entered the shower.

'Let's face it, she always saved me when fellow Gryffindors were picking on me,' said Alex. 'Plus when we have spare time she would spend that time with me just keeping me company.'

--------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------

_Alex was reading a book when suddenly he was looking at a bun of some kind, he looked up to see Amelia there smiling at him._

"_Umm, thanks, I guess," said Alex taking the bun and then ate it. "This is delicious, what is it?"_

"_It's a manju bun," said Amelia sitting down beside Alex. "My family gave it to me last night, I still have some left over but then I decided to share it with you."_

_They spent the time talking and laughing, they were comfortable, but then suddenly there came three seventh years and they turned to look at him._

"_Oh, look it's the snarky git's son, Snape," said the man. "What going to cry that this girl is just your friend?"_

"_Hey, that girl has a name," said Alex._

"_Yeah, why do you have such a famous friend then," said the man. "I'll bet that you bewitched her, and you must be doing something behind closed doors."_

"_We are most certainly not doing anything," snapped Amelia. "He is a fellow Gryffindor, and why do you treat him this way, just because he is the son of Professor Snape. I ought to tell Professor Minerva about your conduct to a fellow Gryffindor, I think she'll assign detention for it Don't you think so?"_

-------------------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

'She always did come to help me when I'm the one being bullied, she is a true friend, one who does not have any ulterior motives in becoming a friend,' thought Alex. 'but I must snap out of earlier if I have to remain friends with her, to think I was about to kiss her… Alex, what were you thinking? She's much too young… I must apologize to her later,' though Alex.

When Alex left the bathroom toweling his hair dry bathrobe on him, he looked at Amelia who was asleep on the bed and then he went there and fixed Amelia on the bed, and placed a blanket on her and then went to get his school uniform on.

'Things will get challenging from this time on,' thought Alex as he tied his tie. 'But I will certainly enjoy this.'

With that he took his book bag and then headed to the great hall to have his breakfast and then closed the door and headed to his way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Seppuku is suicide for… I think ninja or samurai… I think I'm getting the things mixed up again… all I know is that once a warrior lost his honor he can commit suicide to preserve whatever honor he has left…

1.) What will happen on the Tri wizard tournament… will I?

a. Replace Amelia instead of Harry

b. have three Hogwarts champions, namely, Amelia, Harry and Cedric.

c. have Amelia watch her brother in the sidelines and only appear as a ninja to protect Harry in the last time… this would require Amelia to appear in the Quidditch pitch in her ninja garb and then touch the portkey at the same with Cedric and Harry trying to warn them that it's a trap she found out be eavesdropping on Mad-eye-moody

TweakyTwentyGurl


	45. Meeting Cedric Diggory

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Forty- Five: Meeting Cedric Diggory

Angelina shook Amelia awake in her room on Saturday, Alex was studying in his desk, Amelia spent the night patrolling even way past her shift, and Angelina was having a hard time waking her up."

"Leo, if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to seriously break your shell in half," Amelia growled groggily.

"I'm not Leo," said Angelina. "It's time for Quidditch."

Amelia shot up from her bed and then looked at Angelina and then groaned, she slipped out of bed and then placed her robe on and then went to get sweater, and pants on and leather boots as well as a rain coat as it was really pouring outside, being a reserved seeker you don't need to wear uniform.

Getting out of the bathroom tying her hair with her bandanna, she looked at Angelica and then they headed to the Gryffindor common room for the pregame meeting, there they spent an hour listening to wood as he explained some plan, Amelia didn't see any flaw in the plan, but saw its flaw with Slytherin but she didn't say anything about it.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" asked Amelia.

"It seems that Draco doesn't feel like playing," said Oliver. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances.... And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory…"

"Who's this Cedric?" asked Amelia.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"He'll certainly get all the ladies with that smile," said Alicia.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Very Seriously."

-0-0-0-0-

By lunch time, the rain had worsened and then Amelia was with the others reading a muggle book on technology, she was helping Don with schematics on building a submarine, she had a muggle graph pad in her and a whole lot of pencils and rulers, by the time she finished the book she immediately started fixing the schematics with a red pencil overlapping the black to show Don the modification with out erasing the original.

By the time she finished she saw the whole Gryffindor team out of the table and then she gasped, grabbing her stuff she headed to her room only to bump into someone and her stuff went flying everywhere.

"Ah, gomen-gomen, (Ah, I'm sorry, sorry,)," said Amelia as she bent to pick up her stuff, the one whom Amelia bumped also bent down and helped pick up her stuff, when she finished the man look at her.

"Here, let me help you," said the man, Amelia looked at the man and saw that he was really handsome, tall, and a real gentleman, she smiled.

"If that is amendable to you," said Amelia.

"Of course it is," said the man. "I'm Cedric Diggory, and you are obviously Amelia Potter."

"It's Amelia Potter-Hamato, actually," said Amelia. "I was adopted remember."

"Oh yes, I remember," said Cedric. "So where to, my lady?"

"Oh, yeah, please follow me," said Amelia.

Amelia led Cedric to the Slytherin corridor and then once she entered her room Cedric entered and then placed it on her desk and then looked around the room.

"I almost forgot, you room with Professor Snape's son," said Cedric. "That's his equipment over there?"

Cedric looked at the body building equipment in the room, and then Amelia blanched and then rubbed her neck nervously.

"Yes, that mat is mine," said Amelia. "We share the equipment; I have to stay fit anyway."

"I see," said Cedric. "You are a really strange girl, Miss Hamato."

"You have no idea," said Amelia.

Cedric looked at room, it was clean and neat, both Alex and Amelia were neat and tidy, Cedric looked at the wall were some Japanese calligraphy hanged, he approached it and looked at it.

"What language is this?" he asked.

"Japanese," said Amelia going nearer. "My brother is a talented calligraphist… that means Felicity."

"So that language you spoke when you bumped to me was Japanese?" asked Cedric.

"Yes," said Amelia. "I'm sorry for having bumped to you."

"It's okay," said Cedric and then looked at his watch. "Yikes, the team must be looking for me."

"I better go too," said Amelia as she placed her raincoat over her and then both of them rushed to the Quidditch pitch, Amelia flew like a blur over the rain, being a ninja she could see over the rain as having trained her eyes to see through this heavy rain and then later she entered the Gryffindor side of the pitch and then they looked at her and went back to their talk.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "We don't mind a bit of rain."

When the team were in the pitch Harry wondered how was he going to see through this rain, his glasses were fogged up and he couldn't see an inch.

"Bloody hell," said Harry.

Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming.

Amelia was worried about her brother, she could see a silhouette of him and of those two Bludgers heading toward him, she gripped her palms tight that it drew blood, but Amelia didn't mind the pain all she was thinking about was her brother.

With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud, Amelia came running to them.

"Oliver, Harry won't be able to play in this rain," said Amelia. "Let me go in his place."

"What's the score?" asked Harry.

"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "But unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses. "But I still want to play."

Amelia turned her twin brother and then removed his glasses and then tapped Harry's glasses with her wand.

"Impervius!" said Amelia and then handed the glasses back to harry. "There! They'll repel water!"

"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"

Amelia's spell had done the trick. Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see. Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction...

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly…

He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his sodden bangs out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.

"Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"

Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them.

With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.

"Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. "Faster!"

Amelia who was watching her brother anxiously suddenly froze and then her eyes traveled to the floor there she froze, Dementors, hundreds of them were in the ground of the Quidditch pitch, Amelia paled and looked at her brother, as he suddenly fell from the broom, Cedric stopped his chase midair and looked at Harry, changing his course he flew and caught Harry immediately and then the next thing they knew Amelia saw Albus and some teacher cast something to repel the dementors and they did.

The whole team landed on the ground and Amelia went running to her brother and then not caring if her pants were dirtied she knelt to her brother and then cradled his head on her lap.

"Harry, Harry, wake up Harry," said Amelia.

"He'll be fine Miss Potter," said Albus then he conjured a stretcher and then placed Harry on it. "I will bring Harry to the infirmary."

With that done he led Harry away from here and then when Madam Hooch was about to cancel the game wood countered.

"We still have a reserved player, with us, she will take Harry's place," said Oliver.

"Fine, let's continue the game," said Wood and then passed Amelia, Harry's broom, Amelia climbed on and then flew up, her first real Quidditch game.

She and Cedric faced off Cedric looked a bit shocked and then looked at Amelia.

"Well, we meet again, my lady," said Cedric. "This time as opposing teams."

"We'll see who's the better player then," said Amelia.

"Indeed we shall," said Cedric. "Well let the best man wins."

Amelia nodded and then they flew higher, Amelia was looking everywhere for the snitch, Cedric was watching her, her hood had fallen off and so did her bandanna because her hair was wet and it fell on her shoulders, Amelia discarded her rain coat as her clothes were getting wet in her back.

Cedric was mesmerized, for a thirteen year old she had the perfect shape and all, Cedric saw a certain maturity that thirteen year olds do not have, the maturity of knowing what the world is like, and suddenly Amelia flew down causing Cedric to blink.

"Amelia potter's spotted the snitch," said Lee Jordan and then the crowd watched, Cedric was on her tail and then Amelia climbed higher using the wind velocity on her side and then suddenly she dangled on the broom upside down with her knees hanging and then her hands closed on the broom, and then she rocked herself and then flipped, the crowd gasped but Amelia's hand closed on the broom and then she was dangling on one hand and then she flipped again and she ended sitting on her broom, then she lifted the snitch causing Gryffindor to cheer.

"She's a show off," said Remus. "Just like her father, James."

The whole team landed on the ground and then the Hufflepuff congratulated them and then Cedric faced Amelia.

"Congratulations," said Cedric. "As an act of good sportsmanship, I would like to take you out to dinner."

"That would be most kind but I refuse at this moment," said Amelia. "Maybe when my brother is better."

"Go Amelia," said Angelica. "I'll tell your brother that you're busy at the moment."

"Yeah," said Alicia. "You lucky girl,"

"Huh why am I lucky?" Amelia asked.

"Because, he doesn't do this unless he likes someone," whispered Katie to Amelia's ear.

A blush crept up to her cheeks and then she shook her head.

"You guys have got to be joking," said Amelia. "I'm thirteen, he's fifteen."

"Love doesn't care for the age of a person," said Katie. "Go and have fun."

"But," said Amelia but she was pushed in front of Cedric who offered his hand to her.

"Are you ready to go my lady?" he asked.

"I… umm… have to change first," said Amelia her pants were really muddy and she wanted to go and change.

"Well, let me escort you, my lady," said Cedric offering his arm.

Amelia awkwardly accepted his hand and then he started leading her to the castle and then a moment later entered her room and then Amelia went to get some clothes and then dressed up in a shirt and pants.

Cedric once again offered his arm to Amelia who took it and then headed to Hogsmead and then they entered the restaurant where they ordered their food.

"That was a really genuine but dangerous move," said Cedric.

"You think so," said Amelia.

"But that at least earned your team the victory of this round," said Cedric. "All I'm glad is that you're safe."

Amelia blushed and then looked down in her side her hand on the table and then a moment later Cedric placed his hand over her and that caused her to look up.

"I would like no love to get to know you better, my lady," said Cedric.

"I… uh…" said Amelia her cheeks red. "Wh... What do you want to know about?"

"What were you like when you were a child," said Cedric.

"I was the youngest, I was adopted by my sensei, Master Splinter, I have four big brothers, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, Leo is the leader among us siblings, as I said he is a calligraphist, he is well disciplined and he likes to train in martial arts, we are all purple belt at this stage…"

'Ready to go to chunin,' though Amelia in her mind.

"Donatello is intelligent, he has a huge IQ when he was little, when I was new in their family, he showed me several science books and then would explain to me how it came to be," said Amelia. "That progressed to technology and my knowledge grew along with him, until I could invent on my own, Donatello could be called as the Logical brother, Raphael, is the rash one, he likes to work out, he has leader qualities but is easily angered, he and Leo are always fighting but you will see that later they had made up. Michelangelo, loves to be care-free, and he laughs on his mistakes, he always love to be mischievous, always puling pranks, But he hates arguments… master Splinter is the head of the family, he is the one teaching us martial arts and all, he is always meditating, he is a rouge for sweets, I hate it because his blood sugar keeps on rising, well that's all about me family."

"You just explained about your family, not your childhood," said Cedric.

"My childhood is a bit touchy," said Amelia.

"Why, have they been abusing you?" asked Cedric alarmed.

"No, the total opposite, they love me," said Amelia. "It's just that my whole life is shrouded in secret, I wish I could tell but I can't."

"I see," said Cedric. "All of us have secrets, its okay for us to keep them but…"

His hand tightened on Amelia's hand and he looked straight into her eyes and she looked back.

"Please tell me if you can't handle it, I'm here for you my lady," said Cedric.

The food arrived and then Cedric let go of Amelia's hand and then they started to eat, all the while Cedric telling her anything and everything, about potions charms and all, Amelia told Cedric about New York City, it was really a nice time.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time she finished eating it was about 8:00pm as the game finished at about 6:00, Cedric held the umbrella for both of them and then Cedric suddenly held Amelia's hand in his and as they walked to the carriage.

"Watch out my lady, that's slippery," said Cedric and helped her step over it and then stepped over it himself.

"Thanks," said Amelia as she turned to face Cedric, Cedric turned to look at her but then Cedric's face turned to fright causing Amelia to turn around there right in front of her was…

"Sirius Black," said Amelia.

Sirius looked at her and then at Cedric and then fled the scene, Cedric expected her to scream but what Amelia did shocked him, Amelia went after the convict.

Amelia ran after the convict her mind as racing.

'I was unprepared, he could have stabbed me with a knife or something in the back, and he could do it once I turned to face him, now I am really confused, if he wanted revenge against Harry and I shouldn't he done it a while ago while my guard was down?' she asked herself.

Cedric followed Amelia running after her in the rain, he gasped as Amelia jumped on top of a store roof and then jumped to reach the real roof and then there Cedric watched her as she ran.

'It's a wonder she could keep her balance while running on the roofs,' he thought as he watched Amelia launch herself into the air and then landed on another roof and continue running.

Amelia saw Sirius and then shot across and then flipped down and then landed right in front of Sirius in a half genuflect and then he stopped and stared at her.

"Speak, why are you here?" asked Amelia. "Is it because of revenge?"

"Amelia that was a really crazy stunt you… whoa… that's…. that's Sirius Black," said Cedric.

Sirius sighed and then motioned them in, Amelia followed and then Cedric stopped her.

"This is crazy," said Cedric. "What if it's a trap?"

"I'll take my chances," said Amelia. "You can go back if you want, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Fine, I'm coming with you, "said Cedric and they followed him to the shrieking shack, there they entered a room and then Sirius set up a fire.

"Please sit down," said Sirius. "I'm sorry for you to be in this place."

"I've had worse," said Amelia truthfully. 'Try living in a sewer.'

"You're not going to hurt us?" asked Cedric in shock.

"No, there is only one I will kill," said Sirius looking out of the window and Amelia went to her guard.

"Why didn't you kill me in that street," said Amelia.

"Because you are not the one I am after," said Sirius. "Nor is your brother."

At this Cedric and Amelia were completely puzzled, he turned to them but especially Amelia.

"How is Ron by the way?" he asked.

"Ron's fine… but why do you know him?" Amelia asked on his guard. "You don't expect to kill him do you?"

"No not him either," said Sirius. "His pet."

"His pet isn't Peter Pettigrew," said Amelia.

"Ah, so you know," said Sirius.

"Pettigrew is dead," said Amelia.

"On the contrary, he pulled a fast one," said Sirius. "And I have a way to prove it."

Sirius pulled out a pensieve and then borrowed Cedric's wand and then removed pure white memories and placed them in and then he motioned them to put their face on it and Cedric went first followed by Amelia and Sirius.

-0-0-0-0-

_Memory # 1:_

_Cedric, Amelia and Sirius landed on the ground in a room they saw Lily and James in the room, they were cuddling a baby on their arms, Lily was playing with Amelia, while James was cuddling Harry, when James entered with Peter in tow._

"_Wormtail, Padfoot," said James. "What brings you here?"_

"_Hey prongs," said Sirius._

"_W're unc' oony?" asked Amelia._

"_Uncle moony is sick at the moment," said Sirius carrying Amelia and then swinging her around. "Won't you give your Uncle Padfoot a hug?"_

_Amelia giggled when she was being twirled around and then Harry became envious and then asked to be carried too and Sirius handed Amelia to Peter who looked at Amelia a bit greedily._

"_Okay, Sirius, you're going to make Harry puke," said Lily._

"_Why are you here," said James._

"_I was thinking," said Sirius. "Why don't we change the guardian on the fidelius?"_

"_Who will be the guardian aside from you," said James._

"_Peter," said Sirius._

"_Him?" asked James. "I dunno Sirius."_

"_It's the perfect cover," said Sirius. "No one will ever suspect that it's Peter who's your guardian."_

"_I can se the point," said James. "Well let's do it."_

"I didn't expect that was so true," said Sirius as they shifted to another memory.

_Memory # 2:_

_It was the day after Voldemort's defeat and Sirius was walking around a bit mad and all, he was brooding and all, he spotted Peter on the street and then headed to the man gripped his shoulder and then roughly twirled him around._

"_Sirius," said Peter frightened._

"_Hello, Peter," said Sirius angrily._

"_How could you do it?" said Peter. "How could you do it to Lily and James?"_

"_What?" asked Sirius and then started to laugh. "Oh, I know what you are doing, peter…"_

"_They trusted you, how could you," said Peter._

"_Shut up you worm," said Sirius._

"_YOU BETRAYED THEM SIRIUS, YOU TOLD THE DARK LORD WHERE THEY ARE," roared Peter putting his wand behind his back._

"_Me betrayed? You betrayed him, I'll bring you down," said Sirius as he brandished his wand that was what Peter was waiting for he sent a reducto curse at the people at the back and then he said the severing charm and cut off his own thumb and then turned to a rat and then rushed away, Sirius was stunned and then he started cracking up as aurors saw what happened and thought that he had done it and they took him away._

Amelia and Cedric found themselves on the floor on the shrieking shack and Cedric went to her feet and helped Amelia up to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine," said Amelia. "Just a little disoriented."

"So this was your first pensieve travel?" asked Sirius.

"Reminds me of the Utrom illusion memory chamber," said Amelia.

"So I'm guessing you will be able to help me?" asked Sirius.

"Why would we help you," said Cedric.

"Because, as you can see I was framed," said Sirius. "I have to take back what ever honor I have."

Amelia took a step back, he was really serious by how he looked at the way he looked when he mentioned honor, Amelia understood, his want, and then she nodded.

"I will help you," said Amelia. "But Harry and I are adopted now, that means you can't take us in or anything, I will help you get back your honor."

"Thank you," said Sirius.

"I will help too," said Cedric. "Just to make sure, Miss Amelia will be safe."

"It will be very dangerous," said Amelia. "Peter is a crafty one… and you mustn't tell Harry any of this."

"Why?" asked Cedric and Sirius at the same time.

"Because, it's dangerous for him to be this way," said Amelia. "I know how dangerous this world is, I have fought battles, and more, though I'm not boasting or any, I have fought battles and lived."

Amelia turned to them with a resolve, she would do this to prove to the whole world that Sirius was innocent and then with that resolve Sirius gave a smile.

-0-0-0-0-

That night Amelia was brought to her room by Cedric before Amelia could enter she turned to see Cedric waiting for her.

"You better go before you catch cold," said Amelia.

"What's a cold compared to your beauty," said Cedric quoting a phrase he heard somewhere, Amelia raised her eyebrow and then Cedric took Amelia's hand and then kissed it and then looked back at Amelia's eyes.

"Until we meet again for another outing miss potter," said Cedric and then he headed out to his common room.

Alex was fuming, he saw it all and that was what made him angry, he didn't want his Amelia to go out with that boy but then, if he wanted to stay as Amelia's friend he might have to withstand this, and anyway he was willing to wait until Amelia was older anyway, so he fixed his bed and then climbed in.

"So how was your date with that boy," said Alex.

"Who, Cedric? It's okay," said Amelia but then she didn't notice the hurt look on Alex's eyes but then it hit her. "Wait did you say date?"

"Well, it did look like it," said Alex.

"Nah, we're just having dinner as friends," said Amelia but then when she thought about it, Cedric was acting like he was in a relationship with her, Amelia's cheeks flared red and then she rushed to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Why is my cheeks red?' she asked herself. 'Did we really go on a date? Why me? He could have anyone else, I'm much too busy to be in a relationship.'

Amelia stopped her line of thinking and then shook her head and then slapped herself.

"Snap out of it Amelia," said Amelia then looked the time and then gasped she was hours late on her training, grabbing her weapons not bothering from the wet she rushed to Severus' room, and then skidded to a halt and then they looked at her.

"You're late," said Splinter.

"This is the first time it happened to you," said Leo.

"I have a lot to tell you," said Amelia as she fixed her weapons around her. "I met Sirius black."

"WHAT?!" roared everyone in the room.

"Yeah, he was framed as I thought," said Amelia. "Peter Pettigrew is alive but hiding as a rat, Mikey you were right, Ron's pet is Peter Pettigrew."

"Hah, I was right," said Mikey.

"Rarely," said Donatello. "So you have to say that we have to steal this rat."

"Yeah," said Amelia. "But how are we going to contain it? If we catch it, it can turn human when we're not looking or something."

"I can make a magical cage," said Severus with distaste he didn't feel like saving his worst enemy. "An animagus being kept in a certain cage won't be able to change back to human until they are set free."

"Good, make that, because we are going to prove that Sirius is innocent," said Amelia and the others nodded in agreement.

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Thank you lillianagreen for suggesting this… I was in a verge of a writers block and you helped me, thank you…

2.) I wanted to portray Cedric as a real gentleman, you know one of the rich men, and I want to try that…

TweakyTwentyGurl


	46. Pettigrew has escaped

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Note: While I don't know how to really speak Japanese, (as I know the pretty obvious ones only) it will be in italics

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Forty- Six: Pettigrew has escaped

For weeks Amelia and Cedric were together, at first Cedric would find time to wait for Amelia before dismissal of classes and then walk to her to her next class and then talk on the way, Amelia would sometimes find flowers in her bag, room or a bunch of then delivered to her during breakfast, the girls were really envious, at Amelia, every time there was a delivery the note would entitle "_your secret admirer_" only Amelia knew who it was.

Alex was in the background observing Amelia's love life, Amelia was really blushing every morning, even Harry and the quidditch team wanted to find out what was Amelia's and Cedric's relationship and every time Amelia would answer that there is nothing going n between them.

Amelia's suitor problem also reached Leo and the others, now Leo and the others were spending their time keeping an eye on Cedric and Amelia, it was Leo who said that Cedric was slipping flowers into her bag and room, the brothers were over protective of their sister.

Harry was feeling the same way, and never left Amelia's side, Cedric would talk to Harry and Amelia; Cedric would talk about Quidditch to Harry and anything about anything to Harry.

This morning Amelia was in the breakfast table with Alex and Harry, when Cedric came and then offered a flower.

"For you my lady," said Cedric. "This flower only blooms once a year, so this is a really precious flower indeed."

Amelia took the flower blushing, Cedric was smiling, Alex was fuming in anger and Harry was just as alarmed.

"I… thank you," said Amelia.

"Expect a whole bunch of them in your bedroom later," said Cedric. "I'll be waiting to walk you to your class in a while."

"Uhh… hai," said Amelia while blushing.

"That's Japanese again right," said Cedric.

"Umm… that meant yes," said Amelia.

"Honestly," said Leo. "Amelia doesn't know anything about this."

"Nor do we," said Don. "We are after all incapable of reproduction, as we are all male."

"I do know that, but as her brothers we have to be with her every step of the way," said Leo.

"But how can we do that when we are turtles," said Don.

"We can leave letters on his room," said Leo. "After all we are ninja; we can slip into someone's room unnoticed."

They stopped to see Amelia stand up and then sling her bag and then headed to the door where Cedric was waiting and then the turtles followed though a hole and then they jumped down and then hid in the shadows following Cedric and Amelia.

"My lady," said Cedric.

"What is it?" asked Amelia.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go out again," said Cedric. "I know this restaurant and I want you to try it."

"I … uhh… I don't think we can get out of school grounds," said Amelia.

"Oh it'll be easy," said Cedric. "We'll be chaperoned by one of father's servants."

"Have you done this before," said Amelia.

"Just one but she dumped me," said Cedric.

"I see," said Amelia uncertainly wondering why he was telling her something personal.

"I will send for something for you to wear," said Cedric.

"Aiii, its okay," said Amelia. "You don't have to do that."

Cedric stopped and then lifted Amelia's chin so that he could look at her, Amelia saw that he was serious.

"On the contrary, my lady," said Cedric. "I would very much love to do this just for you."

"I…" said Amelia but then Cedric smiled and then let go of Amelia's chin and then raised a hand on the way Amelia's class as an invitation to go ahead with the walk.

"Shall we continue, my lady?" said Cedric.

"Umm… yes," said Amelia and they continued walking.

They arrived at charms classroom and then he was at the opening he took the hand of Amelia and then kissed it and then he let go of it.

"Until we meet again, my lady," said Cedric and then left leaving Amelia there.

Amelia quickly went to her seat; the girls her age immediately went to Amelia demanding how it to have a suitor is.

"As I thought," said Draco. "You are after men only."

"What do you mean Draco," said Amelia.

"Well, you do have me in your debt," said Draco.

"Shut up Draco," said Amelia.

Draco stood up and then slammed his hand on the table in front of her causing her to lean back and looked at Draco.

"Does that mean that you don't care for my life?" asked Draco.

"I care for everyone's life," said Amelia looking down at the table and pulling out her bag.

"Then you should know that if you don't acknowledge the life debt, my life will be forfeit," said Draco.

Amelia looked up and then looked into Draco's black eyes.

"Then I suggest that you change your life, leave the dark side and join the light, if not at least become gray, then consider the debt repaid," said Amelia. "I am a little gray."

"You are," said Draco.

'Being ninja you mustn't chose sides,' thought Amelia as she looked at her book as Flitwick arrived and then the lesson progressed.

Cedric met them on lunch time, there he escorted Amelia to DADA class, there he did the same and in front of Remus who raised his eyebrow at his niece who was beet red in the face.

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead… people follow the light…– then…"

The hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass, and Amelia looked at the Hinkypunk studying it, the hinkypunk looked at her with his red eyes and Amelia wasn't shaken by it.

After the class Amelia and Harry were told to stay and Amelia looked at her uncle.

"Uncle Remus, what is it?" asked Amelia.

"Uncle?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I heard of your malady with the Dementors," said Remus.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"There is a way for you to repel those Dementors," said Remus.

"You mean to say those ghostly animals," said Amelia.

"Precisely," said Remus. "That is called the Patronus charm."

"The Patronus charm?" asked Harry.

"It makes your happy thoughts take physical form," said Remus. "Dementors are foul things, they seem all your happy thoughts, that leaves you with your sad thoughts, when you feel despair and you don't want to live anymore they suck your soul and leave your body as a working empty shell."

Amelia and Harry both shuddered at the image and then looked at Remus.

"When they get near me…" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

'"So when are you going to teach us?" said Amelia quickly, she didn't have that memory of that guy killing her mother and it bit at her that she wouldn't remember her mother.

Remus went to his desk and opened his schedule book, started leafing through it and then shook his head.

"I can't teach any of your until February," said Remus. "Until then, if a Dementor attacks, do what you have to do,"

When Remus spoke that he was staring at his niece, Amelia understood and then gave a slight nod saying that she'll protect Harry.

Classes continued as always, Cedric was there to accompany Amelia as always and Amelia entered her room and then gasped, there was a vase of said flowers from morning, the fragrance was really beautiful, Amelia kept her school bag and then fixed her hair, and then headed to the great hall…

-0-0-0-0-

When she entered she saw Cedric look up and smiled, Amelia gave a small smile and then headed to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione who was reading her book, moments later Cedric joined them in their table.

A moment later Ron barged in looking red in the face, one of his fists were grasped tightly and then he headed to Hermione and then slammed one hand to the table.

Amelia and Hermione looked up, they had shock registered on their faces, and Harry appeared to be consoling his friend.

"Come on Ron, all this for a rat?" asked Harry.

"Harry, he wasn't any rat," said Ron. "He was my friend, since I was little."

Amelia got the idea what was going on and then looked at Cedric who stared back, Amelia then turned her eyes to Ron and Harry.

"What happened to Scabbers?" asked Amelia.

"Scabbers is dead," said Ron. "Your cat Hermione eat my rat."

"Oh, and I'm the one who's at fault here?" asked Hermione hotly. "Can you prove it?"

"Oh I can," said Ron and then showed his closed palm and then opened it and then revealed ginger hairs... that were coated in dried blood.

Amelia took one up and then took out her handkerchief and then placed it on her handkerchief and then pocketed it, she was going to give the hair to Donnie to test out a theory.

Amelia stood up and then looked at her brother and her friends.

"Please excuse me, I have something to do," said Amelia and then walked out of the great hall and then headed straight to Severus' office where her family was, she entered it and then her family looked up.

"I think Peter Pettigrew escaped," said Amelia.

"How can you tell?" asked Leo.

"I have a hair sample," said Amelia giving her handkerchief to Donatello who transferred the hair to a plastic container.

"I'll tell you after I finish analyzing this," said Don.

"Yeah, thanks Bro," said Amelia. "By the way, I think Peter may have been on to us, is there a reason why he would do such a thing?"

"Well," said Mikey.

"What?!" said Amelia.

"We were taking turns watching the rat, you know to see if he would do something… you know different, than the usual rats," said Mikey then turned to his sensei. "Not meaning you, sensei."

"Not taken," said Splinter crossing his arms.

"Anyway, it was my turn, I was looking at Peter I guess I showed my head, that rat happened to look at the window and then saw my head and that rat jumped so high squeaking in terror, and then landed on the ground and in its daze I saw it stand up and then grasp its head like a human and then I think it found out what he was doing and then scrambled under the bed," said Mikey.

"Well this is the good news, at least we know that this is the real Peter Pettigrew," said Amelia, "But the problem is… How can I keep Cedric in the dark, about you guys? I mean I dunno if he could stand if he saw my family as mutants."

"He will learn to accept us if he really loves you me daughter," said Splinter. "But he will come to terms after a while… that is if we meet him."

"Oh, I dunno," said Amelia. "I mean, I know how to kick butt, I'm still rather new at this… I dunno anything about this."

"Well, you have to go through this," said Splinter. "This is a part of life… I had expected this to be a bit later… but I know you will make the right choice."

"You seem as though you experienced this already sensei," said Leonardo.

"I have, before," said Splinter. "But that was before Yoshi took me to New York."

"I wish there were chicks like us," said Mikey. "Maybe we can experience what it feels."

Amelia did say anything, she was planning it after all… to make kids for the turtles… but for now they had to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Anyway back to the subject," said Amelia. "With Peter disappearing, how are we going to catch him? Now that Ron thinks he's dead, this may be our chance to redeem Sirius by catching this creep."

"Well, we can keep our eye on the rats in Hogwarts," said Mikey. "Not meaning you, sensei."

"Not taken… Again," said Splinter.

"If only we could use technology in this school," said Amelia. "This could be much easier… we could use the infra-red x-ray thing we made to see through walls."

"Yes, but then the others are going to wonder why you are using it for," said Donatello. "We have to be subtle, the ninja way."

"We need to find a way," said Amelia. "Ways on how to know where and when Peter will appear next… at this rate we have nothing."

"I believe I can help," said Remus as he appeared by the door he had been listening at the door and felt that it was time to intervene.

"What is it Remus?" asked Severus.

"I think it's time for me to take the potion, Severus," said Remus.

"Of course," said Severus going to a cauldron and then filled up a goblet and then passed it to Remus.

Remus accepted it and then looked at the potion wrinkling his nose in distaste he pinched his nose and then drank the whole potion in three huge glups, shuddering as he placed it on the table and then he looked at them.

"I need water first before I can talk," said Remus hoarsely and Severus gave him a glass of water in which he finished in seconds and then laid it on the table. "There is something you can use for your search for Peter… it's something my friends and I made, it's called "The Maurader's Map"."

"Maurader's Map?" asked Amelia.

"Your father and the others made it to play tricks on people… not the wise way, we knew Hogwarts by heart, so we made the map, to tell us who are where and when it was safe to go through corridors… people moving in maps… this Maurader's Map will only tell the truth and only the alive ones…"

"So where is this map?" said Amelia seeing a perfect ninja tool.

"In the office of the caretaker, Argus Filch" said Remus. "It was confiscated on our seventh year."

"You mean that ridiculous blank parchment that you would treat as if it was gold?" asked Severus as he raised his eyebrow at it."

"Exactly," said Remus. "It could help you a lot."

"Well we have to get it," said Leo. "Amelia, will slip into the Man's office… look for the parchment in the confiscated section of his office take the parchment and then slip out… We will cause a diversion to send the caretaker out."

"You sound like us when we were in school," said Remus. "Though I must say, Amelia, if your father were alive he would be amused that you would consider breaking into Filch's office just to get a parchment."

"Well, we're doing it for the sake of the school, and of a man's innocence," said Amelia. "So we're doing it."

"I'm coming with you," said Remus. "You wouldn't know what it looks like."

"I'll cause the diversion," said Snape pulling out his prank journals and started leafing through it… the turtles crowded around and then started looking through it.

"I think that this will do," said Leo pointing to a specific potion.

"That would really infuriate the carekeeper," said Donatello. "I mean, it'll take days for the potion to stop and then it'll take hours for Filch to clean it up."

"That's why it's the perfect thing, He'll be constantly there," said Amelia. "It will give us time to look for the parchment."

"Then it's all settled…" said Leo then turned to his brothers. 'I think it's time for us to help brew potions."

-0-0-0-0-

Next night Amelia was late entering the dining hall, her brothers were stationed on their places, they were communicating through mirrors, before she entered the dining hall she gave the go signal to Mikey and then he threw his potion to the floor in front of the Charms classroom and then suddenly whole corridor started to snow and he silently slipped away.

Amelia was alerted by a dozen portraits rushing to the great hall howling of a blizzard in their corridor, she saw Filch rush through the hall and then Fred and George looked at one another in shock, they thought they were the only prankers here.

Amelia dropped her potion into the floor and then suddenly the whole Great hall was covered in pink smoke and when it cleared everyone looked around they were normal until… something fell onto Ron's head.

Ron picked it up and then looked at it…

"Gardenias?" said Hermione and then another flower landed on her plate and then everyone looked up and then it started raining flowers.

Flowers of different colors and sizes; Roses, Peonies, Violets, Lilies, Daisies, Chrysanthemums, Orchids, Daffodils, and every kind of flower under the sun.

Amelia using her skills slipped out unnoticed out of the door and Remus did too, when the hall was in shambles, Remus joined her in front of the office.

"Well, when the cat's away, let's look for the parchment," said Remus.

They entered the room and then started to search the room, they opened the drawers and then started to search for it; after a moment they stopped they had searched the whole confiscated section but they didn't see, hide nor hair of it.

"Where could it go?" asked Remus. "There are still things here that were confiscated more than fifty years ago, so it must still be here."

"Unless," said Amelia stopping.

"Someone found it already," said Remus.

"But who?" said Amelia her mind reeling… None of the remaining Marauders had children… yet.

-0-0-0-0-

"Damn, we were so close to that map," said Amelia beating herself in Severus' office she was having dinner there along with Remus and Severus, as the hall was halfway covered by flowers so the houses were eating in their houses and the rest of the faculty was eating in their offices.

"All we accomplished was a snowy corridor and hallway covered great hall," said Severus.

They looked at one another sheepishly but then Mikey burst out laughing and they saw the hilarity of it and then stared laughing themselves.

"You should have seen Albus' face when it started raining flowers," said Severus, his barriers were dropping right in front of them, they cared for him as if he was family and to the Hamato family he was.

"Yeah, it was priceless," said Remus he didn't feel aloof to Severus anymore… they were helping Amelia and all… they were learning to get along splendidly. "Those were the same pranks you framed us for."

"Indeed," said Severus. "They knew they would think that you did it… being famous for pranking."

Remus laughed and then shook his head.

"You were clever, we were so busy in detentions, we didn't even suspect you," said Remus.

"That was the plan," said Severus.

"Anyway, we need to look for another way," said Amelia.

"I could you know, make another Maurader's Map," said Remus. "I still remember how to make it."

They all stopped and then looked at Remus, and then they said all at once that he should start right away, they didn't like the thought that Peter could waltz right in here and may and can kill Harry or Amelia, Amelia knew the danger that's why she sleeps with her sais near her.

Amelia placed her plate aside and then went to a corner and then went to her room to see Alex bent over his desk writing something, he looked up and then he nodded at her.

"How are you doing?" asked Alex.

"Fine, I guess," said Amelia then looked at the flower on her bedside table, there were additional flowers and then Amelia turned to look at Alex who had returned back to his writing.

"Oh, yeah, Cedric was here a while ago," said Alex.

"Huh? What did he say?" asked Amelia a bit too eager which pained Alex more.

"He is asking you out on Hogsmead day," said Alex.

"Oh," said Amelia her face dropping. "I may have to decline… the ministry rules and all."

Alex turned to Amelia and then looked at her, he felt pity and felt bad for her, Amelia then smiled and then went to her wardrobe and then took out a shirt and some jogging pants, she slipped into the bathroom and then into the shower, during her shower she heard a knock and Alex and Cedric talking.

'Probably, Cedric is giving me another gift,' thought Amelia though the sadness. 'I'm still too young though, but if Master Splinter thinks I'm ready, then I think I am ready.'

Amelia lathered her hair, and then started a Japanese song about a man who loved this woman but their love was forbidden, the man was a commoner and the woman was a princess, the princess was betrothed to a prince, the prince somehow found the forbidden relationship and then sent a letter in the princess' stationary to meet her in the apple grove there they would elope.

The prince then sent a message that he would like to talk to the princess about something and to meet him on the well, so the princess went and then commoner did too but only met the prince, the princess waited and waited but then found out of the treachery from the prince's personal assistant and she rushed to the apple grove to see the commoner stab the prince killing him instantly, the princess hugged her lover and she swore fealty to him that she'll love him forever, and they kissed, as they were kissing the guards arrived and then the commoner took the princess' hand they together they ran away as they ran they were trapped on some cliff, they stopped and then the guards surrounded them.

The commoner and the princess hugged each other and jumped to the raging water's below praying to the gods; Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko, to make their love eternal, and to answer their prayer, they were changed into rocks, joined together by a rope for all eternity. It was a beautiful but sad love story.

By the time the song finished Amelia had finished and then dressed to see a box of chocolates and a package were there and then a letter of asking her to go out to dinner with him using the dress supplied, three days from now.

Amelia opened the box and then gasped, it was beautiful, red halter there was a small train, and there was little embroideries by the hemline, there was also arm length gloves and Amelia knew that if she was going to this date, she would have to pick some shoes to fit with these, meaning she had to go to Hogsmead to pick the right pair of shoes.

"That's a beautiful dress," said Alex coming forward and then looking at the dress.

"Yeah, I can't accept these," said Amelia. 'I might just as well ask April some gowns I could borrow from her."

"April?" asked Alex.

"A friend of the family," said Amelia as she returned the dress to the box and placed it on her wardrobe she checked her time and then gasped, in a few minutes she will be late, she started running to her office and Alex shook his head and then noticed the note on the floor he picked it up and then read the note seething in anger…

_This dress is for you, my lady, please use it for our outing, signed Cedric…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) How did you like the Japanese story I think I made up… though did I make it up? I seem to have heard of it somewhere…

2.) Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko, are real Japanese gods… I'm sure how many of you watched Fushigi yuugi or curious play (Either way… they are both one and the same)… I know I did… anyway… I did research them and they are in real Japanese documents…

TweakyTwentyGurl


	47. Amelia’s First Visit to Hogsmead

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Forty- Seven: Amelia's First Visit to Hogsmead

Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff by a landslide, and then it would be Ravenclaw against Slytherin, and Slytherin were quiet preparing themselves for the match, Amelia was happy that they were behaving for once.

What was more was another thing, it was the Hogsmead Christmas outing, and then there were appearances of Sirius Black to Amelia, though it was done in secret, Amelia told Sirius that peter had escaped, and that they were looking for or creating a new Marauder's map.

The morning of the Hogsmead trip Amelia entered the great hall after her morning jog, she sat down with her back to the Hufflepuff table, she was in a somewhat melancholy mood, but she was planning to talk to Remus about the Marauder's map.

"Good morning," said Cedric sitting down.

"Hello, Cedric," said Amelia.

"So are you going to Hogsmead?" asked Cedric.

"No, the ministry forbids it," said Amelia.

"Hey, the ministry doesn't control people's lives," said Cedric.

"Well, it does with ours," said Harry forking his ham a little too roughly. "Sirius Black can't get any closer here without using a hundred foot pole."

"He could send assassins to kill either one of us, when our guard is down in Hogsmead," said Amelia.

"Assassins?" asked Hermione shocked. "Where did you think of that?"

"Trust me," said Amelia. 'I have had my share to last me a lifetime."

Alex knew of the weapons Amelia slept under the pillows or nearby and he would sometimes watch her as she trained with those weapons, Amelia herself could pass as an assassin herself.

"Anyway," said Amelia. "I have a meeting to attend too… please excuse me."

Amelia did have a meeting, Remus had said last night that the second marauder's map may be finished, and Amelia wanted to use it as soon as possible.

-0-0-0-0-

Cedric looked at Amelia a bit sadly, and then he decided, he stood up and then went to the office of professor Dumbledore to demand that Amelia go out with him to Hogsmead.

Amelia knocked on Remus' office, and then waited for Remus to allow her in, when he did she entered and then saw Remus there looking at a new parchment and then looked up and then smiled at his niece.

"Uncle Remus," said Amelia.

"Amelia," said Remus. "It's done."

Amelia joined him in looking at the map scanning the location for Peter but didn't see his name everywhere.

"Damn, he's not in the school," said Amelia.

"Watch this," said Remus and then tapped on the statue and then the secret passage appeared on the map and Amelia was amazed.

"This is great," said Amelia. "How did you know Hogwarts has secret passages?"

"Well, that's something for you to know, when I'm ready," said Remus.

Amelia accepted that and then looked at the map and then looked at a specific room, she saw Harry and the twins together.

"What d you think Fred and George are doing?" asked Amelia.

"I have no idea," said Remus. "But knowing them they might not be doing something nice."

'Prank wise that is,' thought Amelia. "I'm going now uncle."

"Oh, take the map with you," said Remus.

Amelia took the map with her and then wiped it clean, and then headed her way but then as she passed the headmaster's office when Cedric rushed down and then bumped into Amelia; they landed on a heap with Cedric on top of her.

"Cedric, would you get out of my person," snapped Amelia.

"Oh, Amelia, it's you," said Cedric. "I have gotten permission from the headmaster that you could go out at least once to Hogsmead."

He stood up and then offered his hand to Amelia who took it and then stood up; Amelia dusted herself and then looked at Cedric.

"How were you able to convince him?" asked Amelia.

"Oh, just a little something," said Cedric. "Hurry and get dressed."

Amelia hurried to her room to see that Alex was not there, he was probably in Hogsmead already walking around for something, to give his little sister and father, Amelia dressed up in a turtleneck sweater and then some warm pants and a shawl that was light blue, she exited her room and then met Cedric at the entrance.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Amelia.

Cedric gave Filch the permission slip signed by Albus saying that Clair could go, and she climbed in the carriage and then they rode away by themselves.

"I know this is your first time out to Hogsmead, but I am gad you're doing it with me," said Cedric as he reached across and touched her hand, Amelia blushed and then looked out the window, and Cedric smiled and then leaned back, crossed his leg and then looked out the window.

When they arrived Cedric helped Amelia down and then walked around, people stopped and greeted them and Amelia nodded back.

"Well, hello, Mr. Diggory, is this your new girlfriend?" asked a passerby.

"Maybe soon, Mr. Cartwright, maybe soon," said Cedric.

"Missy, if you become his girlfriend, he'll treat yah right," said the man.

"Yes sir, I understand sir," said Amelia.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" asked Cedric.

"Umm, I'll think about it," said Amelia. "For now let's enjoy this day."

-0-0-0-0-

The whole day was fine, she had fun playing with snowballs and stuff, but the trouble arrived when Amelia entered the palace, Severus and Minerva went to her and then they stopped in front of her.

"Miss Potter, we need to talk about your brother," said Severus and then they entered his office.

"What about Harry?" Amelia asked.

"He went to Hogsmead against our wishes," snapped Severus then he explained everything to Amelia. "You have to talk to your brother about the danger."

Amelia sighed and then nodded and then stood up and then went to the Gryffindor tower and then she slammed the door open.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO," she snapped as she headed to Harry. "What did I hear from Professors Snape and Mc Gonagall that you went out of the school?"

"I just wanted to see what it was like outside, no one saw me," said Harry.

"Your head was seen," said Amelia. "What's your head doing in Hogsmead?"

"I… you know what you're always right, can't I see Hogsmead at least once," said Harry.

"Not at this moment, Harry, because of a traitor in our midst," said Amelia she didn't have the heart to tell him of her meeting with Sirius, then that would lead to several explanations.

"You're being mysterious again, sis," said Harry.

Amelia looked away hurt, she couldn't help it, her life was riddled with secrets, and she then walked to the window.

"I wish I could tell you everything Harry, but then you'll be in great danger," said Amelia. "I am only keeping my secrets for your own good."

"But why not tell me?" said Harry. "Am I such a bad brother not to tell me anything?"

"You are nothing of the sort, I love you Harry, that's why I keep secrets from you, if you found out then they'll target you," said Amelia. "I don't want you and for family to get hurt."

Amelia hugged her brother and then gave him a squeeze, Harry nodded but was curious on why his sister was protecting her from something and it was certainly from something dangerous that could kill him if he knew.

"Oil, Mel," said Alex entering he had arrived early too. "Dad wants you to meet him.

"Already?" asked Amelia.

"I just give out the message, so don't kill the deliverer," said Alex.

Amelia chuckled and then shook her head.

"Like hell I won't," said Amelia. "Man I wish I had my scooter, I could get down faster."

"You wish," said Alex then withdrew his skateboard. "I was going to use this outside but you could use it for the moment."

Amelia's eyes popped out and then grabbed it and then smiled.

"Thanks," said Amelia and then ran to the stairs and then jumped put on the skateboard and then rode railings down, really enjoying herself on the travel down.

Amelia did so many stunts, firsties and second years had to make way for her as she passed through but she went another way just to avoid them, the muggleborns were shocked to see a witch riding a skateboard inside the school, until she jumped on the bottom and then she grabbed the board and then landed on her feet on the first floor.

"That's why I love extreme sports," said Amelia as she walked to her room to get ready. "That's why I love being a ninja."

When she entered she saw Severus was talking to Minerva about Amelia riding something dangerous on her way there, Severus was assuring Minerva that Amelia knows that it was safe when to avoid crowds. She spotted her family hiding in odd placed; Mikey was covering his nose fighting nausea because he was hiding in Severus' brewing room.

"I'll advise her on using her skateboard," said Severus. "Very well, see you dinnertime."

With that he closed the floo and then looked at Amelia, who rubbed her head.

"I guess I was a bit rash," said Amelia.

"True," said Severus. "But next time, if you're using my son's skateboard do it outside of the school."

"Yes sir," said Amelia.

"You can come out guys," said Severus.

Mikey got out first and gave a big gulp of air and then coughed.

"Sev, why don't you clean that room, it stinks," said Mikey.

"Michelangelo, manners," snapped Master splinter getting out of the shadows.

"Sorry sensei," said Mikey.

"You know Mikey, your mouth will the one that will cause us trouble in the future," said Leo jumping down from the ceiling followed by Donny.

"Anyway guys, it'll be great to go home this Christmas," said Amelia. "I can't wait to relax."

"Relax, you men not do anything at all?" asked Don.

"Well, maybe do a little bit butt kicking," said Amelia.

"Enough talkin' lets spar," said Raph.

Splinter took out several bamboo sticks and then placed them on the floor standing each a few centimeters wide.

"Now my children stand on a stick," said Splinter.

"Hai sensei," said his children and they all jumped up as one and they landed at different times, they were standing on a bamboo balancing perfectly.

"Draw out your weapons, this time we are testing your balance during your fighting," said Splinter. "Ready, attack."

Amelia drew out her katana and then attacked Leo, she and Leo were determined students, that's why they pitted against each other, Amelia was offensive as she charged first, they clashed swords, and they had a battle of strength, Leo pushed Amelia who flipped and landed on a bamboo and then attacked, Leo evaded all Amelia's attacks.

"Very good, Leonardo, Amelia," said Splinter. "Michelangelo concentrate."

"How can I concentrate Sensei, when am fighting… both Donnie and Raph at the same time," said Mikey.

"This will…" Don said using his boo to attack. "Certainly teach you… to concentrate."

"Dude, I like know your moves already," said Mikey as he successfully blocked Raph and Don's moves.

Mikey was getting so cocky that Amelia turned around and then hit Mikey on the but with her foot he jumped and then landed on the ground on his shell.

"What's that for sis?" asked Mikey.

"For being cocky," said Amelia.

"That's enough," said Leo jumping down. "Let's continue our training."

For hours they had trained but Severus had to stop for Amelia to have her lunch, and afterward the training would resume.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia walked to her room to have a shower after training and then dressed into a shirt and pants, she was going to patrol, she exited the bathroom to see Alex waiting for her, and he had showered in his dad's room and was on his bed.

"Hey, umm, Mel," said Alex. "Would you mind if I patrol with you? I've asked my dad, and he allowed me to."

"Well, if Sev says its okay," said Amelia. "Then you can come."

Alex smiled, and then Amelia opened the door and then turned to Alex who followed behind Amelia happy that he was hanging with her at least for a short while, he knew then that he liked her a lot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I know I'm sorry for posting a month but I was stuck in this chapter… there wasn't a chapter that was good for this… but I want to make the next chapter, so I'm sorry if this chapter is short, it's short by three pages…

TweakyTwentyGurl


	48. What a Croc!

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Notes: (_action_) is a sound made by Mikey

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Forty- Eight: What a Croc!

Amelia arrived home, a few days after Hogsmead and then slumped onto the couch, and rubbed her eyes, she was still trying to stop Harry with his thoughts of revenge to Sirius black, she didn't even know how Harry knew that Sirius was his Godfather, and he just blurted it out one time. She already had done the revenge talk to Harry.

----------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

"Harry, listen," said Amelia sitting down across Harry in the living room of their comfort room, it was almost time for her to train but she had to make time for her twin brother. "You must be really upset about what told me yesterday about Sirius black. But the thing is… you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" Harry said.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Amelia sharply.

Harry stared at her sister, it was as if she read his mind, looking at the fire Harry didn't say a word

"You won't, will you, Harry?" said Amelia.

"So what if I am, what about it?" he asked his twin.

"Black is not worth killing Harry," said Amelia closing her eyes. "Because Black's not worth dying for."

"Do you know what I see and hear every time a dementor gets too near me?" He asked his sister and then continued. "I can hear our mother screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her…"

"I know, I would kill that person in an instant with my katana," said Amelia. "But hate always has revenge, you cannot stain your hands with blood, because if you do you'll always crave it, believe me Harry, revenge carries a heavy price, and I do not want you to fell that."

Again, Harry didn't answer. He didn't know what he wanted to do. All he knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than he could stand, but he didn't want his sister to always be right, sighing he stood up and then walked to his room leaving his sister there.

------------------------------------------------------End of flashback----------------------------------------------

"Even after talking to him, I still can't get that out of my mind," said Amelia aloud. "I'll have to certainly catch Pettigrew first."

"As if you can do that," said Don looking at the map of Hogwarts. "Pettigrew hasn't shown up yet."

"Indeed, I haven't slept in days," said Amelia. "I am dead tired."

"Then why don't you rest my daughter, you cannot strain your body," said Splinter. "A healthy body is essential for a healthy mind; your training will begin tomorrow, my daughter."

"Yes sensei," said Amelia. "I will rest now."

Amelia went to her room in a hurry and then dropped to her bed and then slept.

-0-0-0-0-

For a few days Amelia feel into a routine, training regularly with her family, going on patrols in the rooftops at nighttime, working on an invention with Don, training with either Leo or Raph or maybe both, meditating or playing games with Mikey.

She woke up on Christmas day, her gifts were there as usual, there was another kanji decoration by Leo this one was written "Temperance" she hanged it, Raph gave her a sai polisher, Mikey a pack of pranks, Don a new set of equipment and chipsets, from Severus was a book of defense, and from Alex, a rose pendant, Amelia wore that, Cedric gave her a bracelet with "I love you" etched on it Amelia wore that too, and as always she went to spend Christmas day with Harry, Ron and Hermione as they were visiting their too.

Arriving on her way but way of rooftops, Amelia jumped down and just fixed herself nicely when Molly, Arthur and the others apparated to the doorway, there were several greetings and Amelia door belled, immediately Arthur started asking questions and Amelia answered all of them calmly.

Harry opened the door and the let them in, the Presents were not opened yet and then Amelia greeted the rest of the family and the Hogwarts staff that had their yearly dining here.

"Well now that we're all here, let's open the presents," said Harry.

Amelia just sat down on the couch and then watched as Harry went through his gifts, there were sneakoscopes, and other presents, Amelia cheered Harry on.

"Another sweater from Mum... maroon again... see if you've got one," he said.

Harry had, Mrs. Weasley had sent him a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front Amelia's was green to suit her eyes though she would have wanted it blue, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath.

"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.

"Dunno..." he answered

Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look.

"I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.

Amelia scooped up the note that was fallen out and then recognized the handwriting and then knew it came from Sirius Black.

"I can't believe this," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy. "Who…"

"I know," said Ron, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been… Lupin!"

"What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh himself "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you…"

"Uncle Remus would give you that Harry, if he had the money, but he is a bit shabby," said Amelia. "Besides, it was me who gave it to you, I just had to send my father to do it seeing that he can enter the wizarding world because of me."

She lied through her teeth on that one, once everything was fixed and Sirius was proven innocent she would tell Harry on who was the real sender, standing up to head for the bathroom she stopped, her shell cell was vibrating, picking it up she saw it was Mikey and she answered it.

"What is it Mikey?" asked Amelia accidently pressing the speaker button immeadiately.

"MEL! YOU HAVE GOT TO COME BACK, APRIL, SHE… WHAA… SHE USED MY COMICS TO COVER HER PRESENTS! I NEED NEW COMICS," shouted Mikey into the phone.

"Relax Mikey, I'm joking, you didn't need to call Mel," said April. "I know better than to mess with the guy's comics."

"Oh, ha ha, real funny April," said Mikey sarcastically. "Enjoy your packing."

Amelia froze and then looked at her brother and Harry they were looking at her and she laughed nervously.

"Welcome to my life," said Amelia as she closed the phone but then her phone rang again and then she opened it. "Mikey, your comics are… oh, it's you Don."

"Oh you need my help? Sure I'll give it to you," said Amelia. "I will return home, I know better than to meet any purple dragons to fight with, I'm not Raph, I'm going home soon, I'll be bringing some groceries over too bye."

Opening the door she excused herself and then when she finished with the groceries, she entered the warehouse and then used the elevator to go down, when she entered she saw Mikey sneaking up on his brother and then surprising it and then Don jumped and then used his welder as a weapon.

"Easy partner, don't shoot," said Mikey and Don closed his welder.

"Mikey," said Don. "Never sneak up on a turtle while he's welding," said Don.

"Hey, love what you've done with the place, "said Mikey.

"Yeah, go ahead, makes jokes Mikey," said Don. "But when I'm using this underwater access way to cruise the river in a submersible that Mel and I have been working on, you're going to miss out on some fun."

Then he turned to his youngest brother.

"Unless you make yourself useful and help," said Amelia watching Mikey, he suddenly gave a fake yawn and then turned to them both.

"Suddenly I feel sleepy," said Mikey and then Don bonked Mikey on the plastron and Amelia laughed at the antics of her brothers.

-0-0-0-0-

While Amelia was welding this place secure, Don and Mikey were helping each other make sure Mikey was placing his oxygen helmet on and Don was explain something and holding a pipe.

"This cross brace will secure the access way and ensure its stability," said Don giving it and Mikey took it. "So, you know what you're supposed to do right?"

Mikey looked at the thing he was holding and then turned to Don.

"Yep, I'm supposed to swim in cold river water when I should be in a warm cozy sofa playing my games," said Mikey.

"Right," said Don giving his brother a thumb up sign and watched as Mikey cannonballed messily into the water, and the backlash of the water hit Donnie.

"Chucklehead," cursed Don not expecting that sudden bath.

"Suits you bro," said Amelia laughing.

"As if," said Don.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Mikey swam to the place where Don was fixing and then placed it anywhere and then started to weld it in place, while he was welding some swam past him when he was busy doing his thing and then Mikey turned to look at it but it was gone, he pressed the light on his helmet and saw something, that thing stopped and then turned to look at Mikey.

"What in the shell," said Mikey and then screamed as the thing went after Mikey and then he closed the light and dived into the work place, the crocodile passed him and then went around, Mikey was surprised on how huge that crocodile was.

'_Remember what master splinter says_,' thought Mikey frantically. '_Fade into the surroundings_.'

The crocodile looked around and then noticed the breathing mechanism of the turtle and then bit it and then it broke in two, Mikey gasped as his helmet started filling in water and he took a deep breath before he held his breath.

'_Get a grip_,' thought Mikey frantically. '_Get a grip'_

But suddenly the crocodile arrived at his place and then Mikey walked backwards and then he gasped it looked humanoid.

'_Relax, slow down. Fade into the surroundings,_' thought Mikey frantically.

Up in the lair, the hose was frantically moving Amelia and Don stopped working to look at it.

"What's that goob doing now?" asked Don.

'_Relax, slow down_,' thought Mikey frantically.

"My guess is that he's drowning," yelled Amelia, a hose wouldn't do that unless it was disconnected by something.

Don immediately pressed the switch and then the two hoses started to whirl in as fast as it could, Amelia stopped and then joined her brother.

"Hang on Mikey," yelled Don.

Down there Mikey felt a tug and then the crocodile reached in but Mikey was no longer there he was bile pulled, his shell hit the bars and it broke through and then the crocodile followed and watched as he went up, Mikey broke through the water and then the crocodile continued in his way, Mikey removed the water lodged helmet coughed and then turned to Don and Mel.

"Get the others," he said. "You guys aren't going to believe this."

-0-0-0-0-

In the almost completion of Mikey's tale he was telling it like this.

"So I was like _(gasping for breath)_ and he was all (_grrrrr)_ and I was all (_Shivering in fright_) and then it got all (_Snorts twice_) and it was all roar, roar, roar and it was…" said Mikey.

"Coo coo," said Raph wringing his finger on the side of his head showing that Mikey was crazy.

"Crazy," said Don.

"Hold up guys," said Leo. "Raph remember that albino croc we tangled with years ago? Mike's croc could actually exist."

"It does exist," implored Mikey. "and it's all (_roar_) and (_Snorts_) and (_nonsense noise_)."

"We should have seen it coming bro, you're one ribs shorter to barbeque," said Raph.

"Look, I know what I saw," snapped Mikey. "There's a huge ugly reptile in the sewers and for once its not you Raph and I'll prove it to you."

He then threw his towel at Raph and then he took it and then watched as Mikey walked back to the river.

"I', going back down there and find that thing," said Mikey.

"If you're serious, take this purpose devise," said Amelia and then withdrew a cloth showing a scuba gear. "I made it to explore some of the underwater passageways, it's got a built in camera and a transmitter and I put a two-way radio in the mask."

Then she went to a computer and then types something on the keyboard.

"We'll be able to se your mystery croc on here," said Amelia typing as she activated the computer systems on the mask. "If it exists."

"Stay tuned guys, as Mikey TV, takes you on a croc hunt," said Mikey imitating Steve the crocodile hunter on TV.

Raph and Leo made way as Mikey ran past them and then dived into the water and then they all crowded around Amelia, keeping an eye on their brother, Mikey continued swimming though looking for an opening and then swam to one but heard growling on one and then he turned to it and then swam to the left but the croc was following him.

The croc opened one sewer grills and then entered it, Mikey was hiding and there on another tunnel and then exited it to follow the croc.

"chase is on," said Mikey and followed it and then he emerged later and watched as the croc got out of the water in a humanoid way and walked on two feet and then disappear out though the door, Mikey followed , on the laptop of Amelia they were staring at the picture of a walking crocodile.

"I take it back Mikey," said Raph. "You're not insane, well not completely."

The crock entered the hole and then Mikey just entered it and then looked around recognizing the place.

"Check it out guys," said Mikey. "Big, dark and scary, is living in our old lair."

"And that's my old bedroom you're in Mikey," said Amelia.

They watched as the crocodile placed on a lad suit and then wore glasses and then his eyes turned from being a crocodile to human eyes and then took a machinery of some kind.

"You were right my friend, oh so right," said the crocodile. "The remaining component was exactly where you said, now I can complete my task for you and then you can aid me in completing mine as per our deal... I am so glad I have made your acquaintance."

Mikey crept closer and then hid in another place.

"I don't mind telling you I have quite a lot of experience, repairing these units, child's play really," said the crocodile. "Once you understand the basic principles."

Be bent and then started applying the machinery onto something and then started doing some things.

"Well, what do you know," said Mikey. "It's just a big crocodile version of Don."

"It is finished my friend," said The crocodile as he moved back. "Why don't you take it for a test drive."

The thing started moving around and then Mikey said something.

"He's got an exoskeleton, I can't really see," said Mikey as he touched a few rocks. "but I think… I think he's talking to an utrom."

"An utrom?" echoed Amelia and the others shocked.

Suddenly there came a distraction and Mikey screamed in shock, this alerting the crocodile of his presence, he removed his glasses and then his eyes turned into a crocodile eyes.

"An intruder," he said and them Mikey gasped.

"Okay, time to go," said Mikey.

He then bolted out of the room with the crocodile running after him, Mikey entered a hole and then crocodile followed with Mikey diving into the water.

"We're in my old turf now," said Mikey swimming and then stop and looked at a floor beneath him. "And is I remember right, there should be an access part just about… Here?"

He uncovered some grills and then gave a few tugs and then it got off he threw it at the crocodile and then dived into while the crocodile was composing himself, the crocodile tried to reach below him but couldn't and Mikey swam away.

He surfaced somewhere and then called the lair.

"Guys, guys, are you there?" asked Mikey into the headpiece of his mask.

"Mikey, where the shell are you?" asked Raph. "What's happen'?"

"I'm in the 30th street run off, it got a little hairy back there with my reptile pal but I think I lost him," said Mikey.

But suddenly there pops up a crocodile and then grabbed Mikey and then went down, the siblings all gasped as they watched what was happening.

"Mikey," shouted Raph scared for his bro. "Mikey."

-0-0-0-0-

The crocodile broke for air and then bit the tank letting out all the air and then threw Mikey on the wall and he fell down into the water and then he stood up rubbing his head, the crocodile roared and then walked toward Mikey, Mikey slunk back toward the wall.

"Good, crocodile," he said and then shrunk back in fright. "Good crocodile."

The crocodile swung his tail at Mikey who flipped back to avoid being hit, the crocodile continued punching and all Mikey did was evade them and then Mikey flipped back and then pointed at the crocodile.

"Bad crocodile," said Mikey and then withdrew his chucks and then he started swinging it around. "Don't make me use these."

But the crocodile snarled and then Mikey glared.

"Okay, you asked for it," said Mikey, but before he attacked he was hit by the crocodile's tail and he was sent flying and he hit the wall pretty hard and when he stood up he faced the crocodile.

"Look I didn't mean you any harm," said Mikey but all the crocodile did was snarl and then his eyes turned more humane.

"I am sorry," said the crocodile. "Sometimes I get carried away."

A moment later they saw that Amelia and the others were on Don's sewer craft and they all jumped into the water and removed their weapons.

Raph threw his sai and then it almost hit the crocodile, the crocodile snarled at them.

"Look guys, a handbag with claws," said Raph.

The crocodile's eyes turned back into that of a crocodile but then Mikey stopped them.

"Guys, will you wait," cautioned Mikey but Don used his Bo staff to propel himself into the air, knocking Leatherhead back. Leatherhead growled before grabbing the Bo staff and flipping Don over causing him to go flying to the wall. "Now listen here, if you just let me explain..."

Leo and Amelia leapt over Mikey, knocking Leatherhead down into the water with a double kick, pinning the croc down before Leo rose his katana up into the air, preparing to deliver the finishing blow. Mikey leaped up, wrapping his nunchucks around the sword of Leo, and pulling his arm back.

"Leo, Guys, Will you listen to me? This has all been just a big misunderstanding," said Mikey before turning to Leatherhead. "Sorry, sometimes we get a little carried away too."

"You can get off of me," said Leatherhead to Leo and Amelia. "I will not attack you."

"You heard the guy," prodded Mikey.

Leo and Amelia backed off, allowing Leatherhead to get off.

"Alright Mikey, but if this croc bites your head off, I don't want to hear any complaining," said Leo. "Just what is going on here anyway?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Leatherhead," said Leatherhead.

"Donatello," said Don.

"Raphael," said Raph.

"Leonardo," said Leo.

"Amelia," said Amelia.

"And I'm Mikey," said Mikey.

"It is so drafty in these sewers, let us go to my temporary home where we can speak in relative comfort," said Leatherhead walking on as the Turtles and Harry followed him towards the old lair.

They arrived at the old lair, looking around it was like coming home once again but this time it had changed the last time they saw it, it was again habitable.

"There's no place like home," said Raph fondly looking around the place they used to call home.

"My sentiments exactly," said Leatherhead.

Don and Amelia looked around, with a certain familiar piece of equipment catching his attention. The brainy terrapin and his sister rushed over to get a closer look.

"Whoa, you're building a transmat," said Don, looking at a smaller version of the transmat that existed at the TCRI building before it was imploded.

"You are familiar with the transmat?" asked Leatherhead with interest, as the Turtles and Harry nodded. "Then you would be familiar with the Utroms."

"Indeed, we are very familiar with the Utroms," said Amelia.

"Yeah, you could say the Utroms and us go way back," said Leo.

"The Utroms were my adopted family," said Leatherhead. "It is a long story."

The croc sighed before beginning to launch into his origin story.

"It began when I was little more than a hatchling, as for some cruel human reason I was flushed down a toilet and cast into the sewer," said Leatherhead. "Luckily before I perished, I was found by the Utroms who deemed me worth for observation. During the course of this observation, I became exposed to a mutagen that was a byproduct of their experiments. The mutagen caused both my physical and intellectual capacities to grow. Seeing as I became sentient, the Utroms adopted me. Everything went great for several years, we were a family. Until the human troops arrived at the TCRI building."

Leatherhead growled for a minute before shaking his head and coming himself down.

"They stormed the building, attempting to destroy my family, and they barely fled with their lives," said Leatherhead. "I was left behind, alone without anyone else but that will change when I finish this transmat device with the help of my friend."

The sound of footsteps was heard outside the old lair as the mysterious occupant in the exosuit had returned from his little trip.

"Ah, speaking of which, my friend has returned from his test run in his new exosuit," said Leatherhead looking pleased at the new arrival. "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to my good friend..."

Harry and the Turtles looked at the stomach area of the exosuit to see a very unpleasant arrival.

"Baxter Stockman!" yelled the Turtles and Amelia in shock, seeing Stockman's head in a jar resting in the stomach cavity of the exosuit. The mad scientist grinned evilly at the Turtles and Harry and they all had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Well, look what came crawling out of a storm drain," said Stockman in a low tone of voice.

"Hey, Stockman, love the new look," said Raph sarcastically.

"Yeah, what's the matter, the spider bot thing not cutting it with da ladies?" said Mikey in a mocking tone of voice.

"Har-de, har, har," said Stockman with a fake sarcastic laugh before turning to Leatherhead. "Leatherhead, remember the traitors I told you about, the one's that sabotaged the TCRI building."

The croc nodded in confirmation.

"It was these Turtles and Mr. Potter who caused the Utroms to flee," accused Stockman. "It was these Turtles and Miss Potter who destroyed the Transmat. It was these Turtles and Miss Potter who caused you to be left behind."

"Baxter Stockman telling lies, what has this world come to?" remarked Amelia sarcastically while shaking her head from side to side.

"Them?" snarled Leatherhead.

"Yes, them, them," said Stockman willing the finger of the exosuit to point at the Turtles and Harry. "These teenage troublemakers are the one's responsible for the near destruction of the Utroms. It is because of them that I had you build our little you-know-what."

Stockman walked over, pulling a box from a work table on the lair.

"Out now, we can put it to good use," said Stockman dumping the contents of the box out. There was a metal circle type device along with two metal squares.

The three metal pieces shook to life, fusing together, forming Doctor Baxter Stockman's latest invention, the Turtlebot. This thing was a robotic version of a mutant turtle.

"Don, what is that thing?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good," said Don grimly as the Turtlebot shot a jet of light out of its eyes, engulfing Don in the light.

The Turtlebot ran the ray of light up and down Don before using its hand to beckon the Turtle over.

"Allow me," said Don, leaping up into the air, Bo staff in hand but a solid object shaped like a Bo staff appeared in the Turtlebot's hands, blocking Don's shot. Another shot was blocked and before Don could launch himself over the Turtlebot with his Bo staff, the Turtlebot stepped backwards, spinning around the Bo, before kicking Don to the side.

Don slid to a stop right by a pile of rubble from when the mousers attacked. The Turtlebot turned, zapping Leo with the light, and doing the same thing it did with Don.

"My turn," said Leo, pulling his swords out but the Turtlebot's Bo staff disappeared and katanas flew into his hands, blocking Leo's attacks.

The Turtlebot spun around, knocking each katana out of Leo's hand with an expert blow. Leo attempted to leap up over the Turtlebot but the Turtlebot caught Leo by the ankles before spinning him around in the air and throwing him across the lair, right by Don.

Raph rushed towards the Turtlebot but the Turtlebot zapped Raph with a jet of light from its eyes as Raph flew in mid air, replacing the robotic turtle's katanas with a pair of Sais. The Sais blocked Raph's own weapons and Raph attempted to kick the Turtlebot but the Turtlebot leaped up over Raph, grabbing the turtle by tied part of his facemask. The Turtlebot flipped Raph over, causing him to fly into the wall. Then for an encore, the Turtlebot threw the Sais at Raph, pinning him to the walls by his wristbands. Raph slumped up by the wall, defeated.

Amelia did a forward roll on the ground, katana at the ready but the Turtlebot zapped Amelia. Amelia attacked but the Turtlebot blocked her swing with a materialized katana of it's own. Another swing and another block clanged off. Amelia attempted to grab the Turtlebot by the arm but the Turtlebot flipped Amelia over onto his back. An attempt to take the Turtlebot out from his back was stopped when the Turtlebot leaped over Amelia before lifting her up and punching Amelia in the ribs a few times before whacking him in the back with the flat end of the katana. Amelia flew with a thud, looking rather groggy. No matter what she tried, this robot seemed to be one or two moves ahead of what she was thinking.

Amelia pulled himself up as Don and Leo pried the Sais that the Turtlebot created out of Raph's wristbands. Mikey prepared himself for battle but the Turtlebot zapped Mikey with the light again, running up and down Mikey's body. Mikey swung his nunchucks but a pair of nunchucks of its own materialized in the Turtlebot's hands, blocking Mikey's shot. Another shot is blocked and Mikey attempted to wrap his nunchucks around the Turtlebot's arm but the Turtlebot wraps its own pair around Mikey's before flipping him over to the ground.

"That thing seems to know exactly what we are going to do before we do," said Amelia.

"It must have programmed itself with our fighting styles and its processors are working faster than our reflexes," said Don.

"So what do you we do?" asked Raph.

"Something unexpected," said Amelia, bending down to pick up Mikey's nunchucks that just flew over and rushing over to engage the Turtlebot.

The Turtlebot had it's double edged sword that it expected Amelia to use when he engaged the Turtlebot. Instead Amelia began smashing the Turtlebot's head with one of Mikey's nunchucks, causing it's skull to be slightly damaged.

"Can I borrow these?" asked Raph, pulling Leo's katanas out of his sheaths and leaping into battle to join Amelia.

Don bent down to pick up Raph's Sais while Leo picked up Don's Bo staff. Raph swung Leo's katana up, slicing one of the arms of the Turtlebot off.

"Master Splinter said we should train in every weapon form," said Leo leaping up using Don's Bo staff and kicking the Turtlebot back. "Now it's time to put in a little practice again."

Don twirled one of the Sais in a Raph like manner but it flew out of his hand and off into a random direction.

"Oops" said Don before deciding to simply throw the Sai. The Sai hit dead on through the Turtlebot's torso.

Amelia swung the nunchucks; crushing one of the kneecaps as Mikey rose up, picking a pair of pipes lying on the ground up. Raph severed the other arm with Leo's katana and Mikey leaped up, swinging the pipes, decapitating the Turtlebot with a couple of well placed swings. The remains of the robot fell to the ground as the Turtles and Amelia turned to a very agitated looking Stockman.

"Playtime's over, Stockman," said Raph, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Stockman walked over, picking up a large piece of wall that was still there from when the mousers chewed on the old lair.

"You're so damn right, I am done playing," said Stockman, using the exosuit's super strength to toss the wall at the Turtles and Amelia who had to scatter to avoid being crushed.

Stockman walked over, punching both Leo and Don to the side. Raph attempted to leap at Stockman with a kick but Stockman grabbed Raph's foot and threw him to the ground. Stockman walked over to Amelia and head butted her with the metal exosuit head before kicking Mikey back and pulling him up by the arm, preparing to finish him off.

"Oh that felt good," said Stockman. "I so relished that. I can't count how many times you meddlesome freaks robbed me of my triumph when I was working for the Shredder. But now I shall have my revenge..."

"You worked for the Shredder!" growled Leatherhead angrily. "He was the Utroms' most hated enemy."

Leatherhead grabbed Stockman by the exosuit arm, holding him up in the air.

"You didn't intend to help me build the transmat, you used me!" snarled Leatherhead before throwing Stockman to the side.

Leatherhead advanced on Stockman but Stockman pulled himself up, the head in the middle of the exosuit sneering.

"Very well, then all you freaks can perish together," said Stockman, lifting up a propane tank and throwing it towards the five mutants and Amelia. "Believe me; I'll be doing evolution a big favor."

The propane tank missed connecting Amelia, Leatherhead, and the Turtles but also exploded on the impact from hitting the wall, causing what remained of the lair to begin to cave him. Stockman walked off, laughing like a mad man.

"Leatherhead, look out!" yelled Mikey, as the roof began to crumble.

Leatherhead raised his hands above his head and used his immense strength to stall the roof from caving in.

"Leave, why you still can!" said Leatherhead in anguish, his knees buckling under the pressure of the roof. "Save yourselves, I can't hold this much longer."

Amelia, Don, Leo, and Raph escaped the lair but Mikey seemed a little reluctant.

"Leatherhead come with us, forget this old place," said Mikey.

"No, if I can't have the transmat, if I can't be with the Utroms, then life is meaningless," said Leatherhead.

"Mikey, come on, let's go," said Amelia desperately from the other end of the sewer tunnel.

"Please leave," said Leatherhead.

"Michelangelo!" called Leo urgently.

"Move it," said Raph in an agitated tone of voice.

"But I..." said Mikey, seeing that the lair was about to give. "Amelia cant you use your magic?"

"I don't have my wand with me," said Amelia apologetically. "Sorry Mikey."

"Save yourself why you still can...my friend," said Leatherhead attempting to save Mikey from certain doom, as he had family out there, even though Leatherhead couldn't get to his.

Mikey ran out of the old lair and not a second too soon as roof caved in, right on top of Leatherhead. Mikey looked through the entryway at the wreckage.

"Poor Leatherhead," said Mikey sadly.

"To think, to be that alone," said Amelia feeling sorry for the Croc.

"You know, times may be rough, and there may be times where we can't stand each other but at least we know we're not alone," said Don.

Amelia nodded, she didn't know what kind of state of mind she would be in if she didn't have his friends and family. It would be a very lonely existence.

The Turtles and Amelia headed home in a very solemn mood; after all, seeing the demise of another living being, especially one that was benevolent despite looking like a raging beast was always a negative experience to go through.

That night Amelia called Harry who was slightly asleep and then he groped for his phone and then answered it, Amelia was on the rooftops looking over New York her shell cell over her ear

"Mel, it's almost 12, why are you still up?" he asked.

"nothing, Harry," said Amelia as she just spoke, the air blowing through her tie in the wind she was wearing her ninja suit and her brothers were training. "Just wanted to hear your voice… well, have a good sleep."

"Yeah, good night," said Harry and then closed the phone.

"Mel, get back here and train," shouted Leo and then Amelia closed the cellphone and then turned to her brother. "Hai, nii-san."

Pulling out her katana she joined in the training as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


	49. City at War, Part one

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Forty- Nine: City at War, Part one

Amelia, Leo and Amelia, were running in the rooftop on a training run. Leo landed right in front of a billboard with a bull's-eye in the middle. He pulled out his katanas, focusing on the billboard before doing a somersault, before sticking the katanas in. Unfortunately for Leo, he missed the target on the bull's-eye completely due to all of his fancy maneuvering. He hung his head downwards, sighing in disappointment.

"Ya know Leo, I don't know all about these fancy moves," said Raph, tossing one of his Sais roughly at the bull's-eye, but hitting the target dead on. "I prefer just getting the job done."

"You got that right," said Amelia as she threw her sai and it too struck background.

"Master Splinter says that accuracy and form must flow together, forming true skill and power," said Leo, while pulling his Katanas out of the billboard and then doing the same with his siblings Sais. Leo tossed the Sais at Raph and Amelia who caught them in their hands.

"Whoa that's just a little bit too intense bro," said Raph in awe. "Ya need to learn how to relax a little, not take everything too seriously, not overanalyzing everything."

Raph paused looking at Leo who was shaking his head at his brother.

"How about a little game of follow the leader?" asked Raph.

"And since when were you the leader?" challenged Leo.

"Since right now," said Raph before taking off running.

"Not for long," said Leo chasing after Raph as they ran off the rooftops followed by Amelia. Raph dislodged a rope with his Sai before swinging across to another rooftop with it. Leo did the same, following Raph; Amelia jumped and then caught Leo's rope and swung with him.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Turtle man," said Raph as he swung across the city on the rope.

"You look more like Raphzan, lord of the jungle to me," said Amelia.

""o what does that make you, Jane?" asked Raph before stopping at a very peculiar sight on the streets below. "Whoa!"

"What is it Raph?" asked Leo anxiously.

Raph held up his hand to silence Leo as the three landed on a rooftop.

"Some kind of deal going down," said Raph quietly.

Indeed there was a deal going down, as a group of mobsters showed up. The lead mobster was a man who was called Weasel. Weasel happened to be a real scumbag, bald headed with a red goatee and sunglasses while wearing a suit with the loudest looking tie in existence. Weasel looked around, seeing the group who were providing the smuggled goods the mob was purchasing leaving.

"Do you have the stuff?" asked Weasel in a pompous tone of voice.

"If you have the payment," said the figure in the shadows coldly, his glowing red eyes the only thing visible in the darkness.

"Right here," said Weasel before tossing down the briefcase in front of the provider of the smuggled goods. The figure in the shadows bent down, before pulling open the briefcase and counting the money inside. "Wait, you actually gonna count it. We ain't got all night."

The figure in the shadows didn't respond for a few seconds before he shut the case roughly.

"This is only half of what we agreed upon," declared the shadowed figure coldly.

"Well, you'll be getting the other half of the payment when we leave with the stuff," said Weasel.

"You aren't going to leave," said the figure stepping out of the shadows revealing that he was the trident wielding member of the Foot Elite. Also stepping out of the shadows were a couple dozen Foot Ninjas. "Foot Ninja attack. Exterminate these insects."

"Exterminate me," said Weasel incredulously. "We'll exterminate you pal. Let them have it boys."

The Mobsters pulled out their high tech laser blasters that they got from their benefactor, before firing straight at the Foot Ninjas, attempting to put them out of commission for good so they can take over the city. The Foot Ninjas dodged the heavy stream of laser fire. One of the Foot Ninja sliced the end of the blaster off with his katana. Another assassin tossed a staff at the blaster, breaking it into pieces. A Kusari-Gama was whipped out and the chain was wrapped around the blaster before it was pulled into the hand of the Foot Ninja. Before the Foot Ninja could work out how to operate the laser blaster, one of the Mobsters shot the laser blaster, blowing it up in the Foot Ninja's hand.

Another Foot Ninja sprung high into the air but the mobster expertly blasted him in the chest, blowing a hole through his chest and killing the Ninja instantly. Leaping into the air, another Foot Ninja pulled out a sword, swiftly decapitating one of the mobsters. The mobster's head rolled to the side with blood spurting out of the neck of the mobster.

On the roof, Leo was watching the battle below quite anxiously. There had been word on the news about the different gangs of New York vying for territory, but this is the first time Leo saw how serious it was up close. A laser blast was fired upwards, hitting the ledge where Leo was standing in front of. Leo pulled out his katanas, ready for action but Raph and Amelia grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaping down right in the middle of the battle between the mobsters and the Foot.

"Whoa, Leo what are you doing, those are all bad guys down there," said Raph.

"All the deaths, the violence, the innocent people being caught up in this...it's just not right," said Leo in an angry tone of voice.

"Right or wrong, it ain't our fight," said Raph in a logical voice.

"Besides, you're acting more like Raph," said Amelia.

"You know, I'm really not too sure about that Raph," said Leo.

On the ground below, the sirens of police cars arrived. The Foot Elite member with the trident looked at his fellow Foot Ninja.

"Foot Ninja, disappear," said the Foot Elite member with the trident. With that, the Foot disappeared, with the mobsters running as the police attempted to maintain order.

"See Leo, there's the good guys, a happy ending," said Raph.

"I'm not quite sure it's that simple, Raph," said Leo as both of the Turtles and their sister walked off as the police tried to maintain order on the streets below.

In the Foot Headquarters in Japan, the adopted daughter of Oroku Saki, a black haired woman known as Karai was jabbing and kicking at a dummy hanging from the ceiling, keeping her ninjitsu skills sharp when her cell phone on her table went off. Karai did three flips before landing right beside the cell phone and picked it up. Karai had a shrewd suspicion it was the call she had been waiting for on the status of the Foot's control of New York.

"Speak," said Karai.

"It is as we feared Mistress Karai, the Shredder is no more," said the man on the other end of the phone in a grave tone of voice. "Many various factions of New York are vying for territory and power. The city is at war."

Karai sighed before turning to her two aides who were off to the side of the room, looking at her for instruction.

"Fuel the jet, we must depart for New York immediately," said Karai as her two aides bowed before walking off to do as she asked. "It is time there is order brought to the chaos."

Karai leaped up into the air, decapitating the dummy with a well placed kick.

"My way," said Karai.

Back at the lair, Leo flipped through the channels of the television; his anger raising as each news broadcast brought further news of the rising gang activity. With each show, Leo felt his temper rising before he angrily turned off the television and dropped the remote on the table. He pulled himself to his feet, eying a bull's-eye in the lair. Leo pulled out his katanas and leaped at the bull's-eye, attempting to impale his swords into the center. Alas, Leo missed the target again. Angrily, Leo pulled the katanas from the bull's-eye.

"Troubled, Leonardo?" asked Master Splinter, who had walked up at this moment, leaning on his walking stick.

"You know, Sensei, when we defeated the Shredder, I thought we could change things, you know for the better," said Leo. "Instead, we accomplished nothing but making things worse. The crime on the streets is no better off since the Shredder was killed."

"Are you out of your shell Leo?" asked Raph, who had walked up with Don, Mikey, and Amelia at that moment. "We did the city a big favor when we took the Shredder out."

"Did we Raph?" asked Leo in an angry tone of voice. "Did we really do the innocent citizens up on the surface a big favor instigating this gang war? All we accomplished is getting a lot of people killed!"

"You know, I kind of know what he means," said Mikey in a tentative voice.

"No one asked you Mikey, so butt out!" yelled Raph, shoving Mikey back a few steps.

Amelia put her head in her hands with the gang activity escalating to insane proportions. This was not going to be a pleasant experience to deal with but Amelia just stood back, observing the argument between Leo and Raph.

"Raph that was way out of line but back at the matter at hand," said Leo. "Innocent people are getting killed because of what we caused."

"Leonardo listen to me, when the wind blows, many leaves shall scatter," said Splinter. "You must stay out of this gang war up above. It is too dangerous."

"But Master Splinter..." argued Leo.

"Yes, I know you feel some kind of responsibility but if one shoulders the weight of the one, and then all that will be accomplished by that one person is being crushed by the world's weight," said Splinter. "I do not wish to discuss this matter any further, but you must let this go Leonardo and do nothing."

"Do nothing," said Leo before his voice rose. "Do nothing! I'm sorry Master Splinter but I can't just do nothing."

Leonardo turned around swiftly and storming off out of the lair.

"Leonardo, Leonardo, come back here," said Master Splinter in a commanding voice but Leo ignored Splinter, continuing to walk out of the lair and towards the surface.

"Dude," said Mikey, shaking his head at his brother's antics.

"Man what a bonehead," said Raph, looking rather irritated at Leo's behavior.

"One big happy family," concluded Don.

"Well that went well," said Amelia in a sarcastic voice.

Master Splinter just sighed in an irritated manner as Leo wandered off recklessly.

Outside on the streets, Leo stood on top of a water tower, looking around for any signs of suspicious activity. It only took about ten minutes before he found a group of Foot Ninja leaving a warehouse, led by two members of the Foot Elite. One of the members of the Foot Elite locked the warehouse door before leading the Foot Ninja off.

"The Foot Elite," said Leo in a low voice. "I need to see what they were up to in there."

Leo slowly climbed down from the water tower, waiting for the Foot Elite to get out, before he managed to slip himself through the window of the factory. Looking around, Leo saw mobsters lying on the ground, moaning in agony. They appeared to have been beaten a half an inch away from death by the Foot Ninja.

A beeping sound caused Leo to spin around. A timed explosive device was sitting on the ground, counting down from one minute.

"Great," said Leo, looking at the explosive device before rushing over and picking up one of the mobsters. "I'm getting you goons out of here."

Leo rushed over towards a chute leading towards a dumpster outside.

"Just what the hell are you anyway?" asked the mobster groggily but the mobster was tossed down the chute. Leo quickly tossed the other eight mobsters who were assaulted by the Foot down the chute before turning his attention towards the explosive device.

"Okay, Don and Mel does this kind of stuff all time, how hard can dismantling a bomb really be?" asked Leo to himself before prying the device open. A bunch of complex wiring greeted Leo from inside the bomb. "Great, just great."

Leo closed his eyes, as the bomb had less than twenty seconds before it was to explode. It was now or never but he sure hoped he picked the right wire. Leo yanked a red wire from the bomb. The bomb fizzled before stomping on ten seconds.

"Old principle proven, it's always the red wire," said Leo looking at the dormant bomb before it began beeping again and the countdown restarted.

Leo pulled himself up and ran towards the window as the bomb's countdown ticked down.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," said Leo sarcastically before jumping through the window just as the bomb exploded. Leo fell in the harbor below as debris from the factory scattered everyone.

The Foot Elite member with the Katana looked at his handiwork before turning to the Foot Ninjas.

"Mission accomplished," said the Katana wielding Foot Elite member before motioning them to take their leave as sirens indicated the arrival of the fire department and the police.

Leo poked his head out of the water, looking around to see what direction the Foot had gone so he could continue following them. Pulling himself out of the water, Leo continued his ill-advised pursuit to attempt to solve the problem of the current gang activity.

It was rather late in the night yet when most of the world slept, Mikey was bent over an old map of the city with a toy robot, and a bobble headed ninja, a rubber ducky, and some dice. Amelia had just managed to pull herself out of bed due to attempting to fall asleep but as that appeared to be an unattainable goal, she pulled herself up.

"This town ain't big enough for all of us," said Mikey before throwing the dice at the table and picking up the rubber ducky and moving it across the table. He then picked up the dice again tossing it before lifting up the bobble headed foot ninja and moving that toy several spaces on the map. "I am might foot ninja, you cannot touch me. Mwhuhahahaha."

"Do we need to cut your sugar intake Mikey?" asked Amelia, who had walked up behind Mikey, seeing what Mikey was doing.

"Mel, I'm trying to find out what's going on with the gang situation courtesy of table top gaming," said Mikey, before bending the foot ninja's head back causing it to nod up and down. "The nearest I can find out from the news reports, is that the Purple Dragons have made a power play and made a serious swipe for territory. The Foot is losing territory to both the mobsters and the Purple Dragons."

"So your point is..." said Amelia, wondering where Mikey was going with this.

"It's chaos, pure anarchy," said Mikey. "The Foot has really fallen down the underworld pecking order recently, that much I can tell for certain."

"That does make a lot of sense, with the Shredder knocked out, the Foot has been reduced to the level of a common street gang with ninjitsu skills," said Amelia.

"Of course, the real question is now what are the mobsters going to do to regain power now that they have been bumped to third place?" asked Mikey in a rare thoughtful voice.

Speaking of the mobsters, several of them were having a meeting to debate the very issue that Mikey and Amelia were talking about during this time.

"This is an insult," said Weasel angrily. "We have been left behind while the Foot and the Purple Dragons are dividing up the city. We need to take action. NOW!"

"What more can we do?" asked one of the mobsters.

"We have to do somethin', my own mother's giving me disrespect," whined another mobster.

"It's downright criminal I tell you," added the third mobster.

"Enough whining!" said the harsh voice of a head of the New York Mob. This gentleman was a big bulky fellow in a white and purple three piece suit, by the name of Big Louie and he looked to be taking control of things. "The new player, the one that got us all the high tech firepower says if we follow his battle plans, we will kick all of those other crime factions straight off the map. Just so we'll all clear, I hate this pompous, egotistical self important bastard, but under the circumstances, we really don't have a choice."

Big Louie sighed before turning to his fellow mobsters.

"Tonight, New York City will be ours," said Big Louie with greed in his eyes. "I will set out with the new guy immediately and we will begin our takeover of the city."

In the city, Leo leaped over a fence, seeing a group of Foot Ninja enter a run down factory with a large hole in the roof. He managed to scale the wall of the building before looking down in the hole, seeing a lot of Foot Ninja training in front of a tattered, faded Foot banner.

"So this is what happened to the Foot since we got rid of the Shredder," said Leo, looking down and observing the substandard condition of the Foot's new base of operations. "How the mighty have fallen."

Leo looked down into the hole, pulling out his katanas before bracing himself for what he felt he must do.

"Then I guess it's me against them," said Leo, taking into account the large number of Foot Ninjas training below. There appeared to be at least fifty, maybe as many as sixty down in that warehouse. "Against all of them."

Leo made a move to dive down into the hole before he was grabbed from behind by his arms, pulling him back.

"Hey!" snapped Leo before turning around and seeing Raph, Mikey, Don, and Mel.

"Jeez, it's almost like you aren't happy to see us," said Mikey.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Leo.

"Well for one, making sure you don't get sliced to ribbons by a bunch of Foot Ninja," said Amelia, while rolling her eyes in the back of her head.

"We're like the cavalry, only without the horses," said Mikey.

Raph looked at Leo, before sighing.

"Leo, we shouldn't even be here, this isn't our fight," said Raph before thumping sound is heard from below and the door of the stairway leading to the top of the warehouse flew open before a group of heavily armed Foot Ninja surrounded the Turtles and Amelia on the roof, weapons drawn at them.

"Well it looks like our war now," said Mikey as the Foot Ninjas charged at them, ready to move in for the attack.

The Foot Ninjas leapt at them but Amelia pulled out her katana, blocking a pair of swords from her opponent before propelling herself up into the air and kicking the two ninja in the back, causing them to fall to the ground. A spear wielding Foot Ninja leaped up but Raph blocked the spear with his Sai before kicking the Foot Ninja in the stomach.

In the middle of the fight Amelia's shellcell rang Amelia did a split kick before landing; she took the shellcell from her pocket and then answered it.

"Hello?" she asked as she ducked a swipe from a foot ninja's katana.

"Mel?" asked Amelia.

"Amelia," whispered Amelia frantically. "This isn't the time to talk."

"Cedric's here, he wanted to see you," said Amelia.

"I'm busy," said Amelia.

"Give it here," she heard Cedric say before he spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Cedric," said Amelia before she pulled off the earpiece and then placed it on her hear she then pocketed the phone and then pulled out a sai and then twirled it and then blocked a katana shot.

"Mel, it's so great to hear from you," said Cedric. "How are you my sweet?"

"I'm in a tight spot right now," said Amelia as she blocked the opponent's sword. "Talk to you later."

With that she closed the phone hastily and jumped into battle.

Don blocked a sickle shot with his Bo staff before using the Bo staff to crack the Foot Ninja in the side, causing him to fall to the ground. Amelia quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding being impaled by three spear wielding Foot Ninja before swinging his Katana, bringing one of the spears in half. Tucking his foot underneath the end of the spear with the sharp point on it, Amelia launched it into the grip of his hand before expertly tossing the pointed end of the spear, impaling the Foot Ninja in the chest. The Foot Ninja fell down, the spear sticking straight through him before Amelia leaped up, knocking two of the Foot Ninja off the edge of the room, causing them to freefall to the concrete to their doom.

Leo panted as he used his swords to block three sword wielding Foot Ninja. He broke up the hold before rolling underneath, slashing his swords towards the chest of each of the Foot Ninja. They all fell to the ground, being rendered motionlessly by Leo's attack. Elsewhere on the roof, Mikey found himself surrounded by Foot Ninja but gritting his teeth, Mikey leapt up, cracking each of his adversaries in the face with well placed swing with his nunchucks, causing them to fly down.

"Uh oh," said Mikey, seeing three more Foot Ninja leap at him, triple jump kicking him and knocking him down through the hole into the factory below.

"Mikey, no!" said Raph who was fighting with Amelia against a group of a dozen Foot Ninja.

"Raph, get ready," said Amelia before they backed off, leaping at the Foot Ninja, using them as a crash pad as Raph and Amelia freefalled into the hole to assist Mikey.

They landed with a thud as Amelia and Raph rolled off the Foot Ninja. Raph looked at Mikey as few more Foot Ninja poured in from the roof.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," said Mikey, shaking a few cobwebs from his head.

"That's good," said Amelia as she found her Katana being wrapped up from the chains two Kusari-Gama wielding Foot Ninja and slowly being pulled to get sliced into ribbons by their sickles. "I need all the bloody help I can get."

Raph wasted little time in pinning the chains of the Kusari-Gama to the ground before Mikey leaped up, kicking the two Foot Ninja back, causing them to topple another group of a half a dozen Foot Ninja who were preparing to close into the attack.

"All right, Foot Ninja dominoes," said Mikey, cheering.

On the roof, Leo and Don were busy with their own problems with the Foot Ninja.

"Raph, Mikey, and Amelia went down in the factory," said Don, jabbing a charging Foot Ninja in the stomach with his Bo staff.

"We need to stick together, come on," said Leo, before rolling forward, followed by Don.

Raph, Mikey, and Amelia were being surrounded by a group of Foot Ninja who had their swords out and were ready to impale our heroes but in a flash, Leo and Don dropped from the ceiling, kicking the Foot Ninja away.

"Let's finish the Foot, once and for all," suggested Amelia, leaping into the air and blocking a sickle shot with her Katana before flipping the Foot Ninja wielding that weapon into the wall.

Mikey spun his weapon around, cracking a Foot Ninja over the head with a vicious nunchuck shot. A sickening crack was heard as the Foot Ninja fell to the ground, dying from the apparently crushed skull. Leo battled back a couple of chains from the Foot Ninja with his sword before Don used his Bo staff to catapult into action and knock them back into the wall.

Raph blocked a sword before leaping into the air of a spear wielding Foot Ninja and causing the Ninja to accidentally impale another Foot Ninja with his spear. The wounded warrior fell to the ground, slowly bleeding to death as Raph punched the Foot Ninja that had the spear back. Another Foot Ninja went after Raph but Amelia cut him off with a vicious springing kick. The Foot Ninja staggered back before getting cracked in the ribs by a nunchuck swinging Mikey.

Without a word, the Foot Ninja slowly backed up before bowing at the Turtles and Amelia.

"Okay, this is rather troublesome, why are they backing up?" asked Mikey.

A cloud of smoke materialized as all four members of the Foot Elite teleported in front of the regular Foot Ninja.

"You just had to ask, didn't you," said Amelia before the Foot Elite went into the attack. Amelia barely blocked a battle axe shot with her Katana, as sweat flowed down his face as he struggled to keep back the attack.

The Foot Elite member with the spear took on both Don and Raph at the same time, punching and kicking at them, knocking both of the Turtles back. Mikey engaged into heated battle with the trident wielding Foot Elite ninja and Leo faced off with the Katana Foot Elite member.

Raph angrily attempted to grab the Foot Elite member with the spear from behind but the Foot Elite casually flipped Raph to the ground, causing a group of Foot Ninja to leap at Raph, assaulting the Turtle with a rapid fire succession of punches to the stomach. Leo managed to barely fight off his Foot Elite attacker before the trident member lifted up Mikey and tossed him at Leo, causing the two Turtles to collide with each other. Then Don was hoisted up and tossed right into a wall by a group of Foot Ninja.

Amelia backed up; ducking the axe from the Foot Elite member she was facing before somersaulting in the air and kicking the Foot Elite member back. Amelia took a deep breath but that was not enough for her attackers. All four members of Foot Elite looked at Amelia before slowly surrounding her, preparing to move in for the slaughter.

Outside of the factory in an armored van, Big Louie was sitting in the passenger's seat of the van, listening to the sounds of battle inside.

"There is a whole army of Foot Ninjas holed up in that dump, are you sure this is going to work against that many?" asked Big Louie to his benefactor who was standing in the shadows of the back of the van.

"Oh ye of little faith," said the voice of the benefactor before stepping out of the shadows to reveal that he was in fact Baxter Stockman. It seemed Stockman's ego couldn't take have his head in the stomach cavity of the Utrom exosuit so he apparently had the suit modified so his head could be placed on top. "I have intimate knowledge of the Foot. They'll have no way to combat what I have in store for them."

A couple of mobsters opened the back of the truck, revealing Stockman's latest invention. A giant insect looking robot with laser blasters on the side ambled out of the vehicle towards the factory. It was controlled by Stockman via remote control inside the armored van and it was instructed to assault the Foot Headquarters.

Amelia bent his knees prior to catapulting himself into the air, blocking a spear shot with her Katana, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the Elite obliterated him once again just like that night on the rooftop the summer after his second year of Hogwarts.

Just as the Elite were closing in, the wall behind them blew off, causing the Elite to scatter and giving Amelia time to get away. The Turtles and the Foot also took cover as the giant robot entered the place, glowing some kind of infrared sensor around the place to find its prey.

"Cool," said Mikey, being the sci-fi geek he is. Of course the robot began shooting at anything that moved. ""Not cool, not cool!"

Amelia pulled herself out from behind her hiding place, pulling her wand out. She had vowed to never use magic against Muggles, no matter what the circumstances but a giant homicidal robot with laser blasters definitely did not fall underneath the classification of a Muggle. Amelia raised her wand, taking aim right in the sensor feature of the robot.

"Reducto," muttered Amelia, using her wand in a way no one could see, blasting the sensor feature to pieces, causing the robot to sputter to a stop, before falling to the ground.

"Way to go, Amelia," said Raph looking pleased that the robot was now stopped.

"Yes, good quick thinking," said Leo.

In the van, Stockman looked rather irritated, he certainly didn't know what had happened.

"What the hell happened?" asked Stockman angrily before turning to Big Louie. "Time to switch to Plan B. I'm afraid it lacks the sophisticated genius of my robotic creation but under the circumstances we really have no choice. It's a rather messy alternative."

"Messy," said Big Louie in an excited voice. "I like it."

"Watch and observe," said Stockman before pressing a button on a remote which caused several bombs laced with dynamite that Stockman had planted earlier on the support beams of the warehouse to blow.

The Turtles, Amelia, and the Foot looked up in horror as the support structure of the warehouse completely blew up, causing the warehouse to slowly crumble, beginning to cave everyone in.

Raph grabbed Leo bu his shoulder and then shook his brother.

"I hope you're happy Leo, I hope doing the right thing was really worth it," grumbled Raph in an angry voice as the warehouse continued to crumble to the ground, slowly caving them all in a concrete casket.

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


	50. City at War, Part Two

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifty: City at War, Part Two

In the warehouse that Stockman blew up in an attempt to kill the Turtles, Amelia, and the Foot, a support beam was barely being held into place by the Turtles and Amelia. Their efforts were the only thing from keeping the building from completely caving in.

"Nice thinking Don, grabbing this beam, it really saved us from being enclosed in a concrete coffin," said Leo weakly attempting to hold up the beam.

"Yeah, it almost makes up for big brain Leo nearly leading us straight to our doom," said Raph.

"As fascinating as your argument may be," said Amelia in a slightly irritable tone of voice. "We need to get out of here, now before this support beam gives out."

"Right, everyone on three," said Don. "One, Two, Three."

The Turtles and Amelia evacuated the building just as the beam gave way, caving the rest of the building out. A small group of Foot Ninjas along with the Elite appeared shaken up from the attack and were regrouping in the alleyway beside the building.

"Okay, what was the deal with that psychotic killer robot?" asked Mikey.

"Looks like someone else may be throwing their name into the hat for the struggle of control for New York," said Amelia, shrugging her shoulders.

"Great, just great that's all we need right now," said Raph, before turning Leo. "Look, Leo, if dropping a building on our heads wasn't enough to convince you we should stay out of this senseless war, I don't know what will."

"Since, when do you run from a fight, Raph?" asked Leo in a testy voice.

Amelia turned, seeing another attack robot coming down the street, ready to fire. Mikey and Don noticed the same thing but Raph and Leo were too busy engaging in a shouting match to see what was happening.

"Uh guys," said Amelia attempting to gain their attentions that another attack robot was coming down the street.

"First, I ain't running, second, it wasn't our fight to begin with," said Raph.

"Well guess what, it's our fight now, hothead!" yelled Leo.

"Who are calling hothead, Leo?" asked Raph in an angry voice.

"Uh, hello, Leo, Raph, you might want to look behind you," said Amelia, as the robot prepared to fire its laser blasters towards the two turtles.

"Oh right, you are the level headed one that fights for honor only when it's convenient!" yelled Leo angrily.

"You saying I have no..." said Raph before looking around and seeing the attack robot blasting madly everyone.

"Look out!" yelled one of the Foot Ninjas to his fellow Ninja as they scattered to avoid the laser blasts of the robot.

Amelia leapt right towards the robot. A kick struck the robot in the front but it didn't budge. Mikey leaped up, swinging his nunchucks but the robot backed off before blasting madly towards Mikey. One of the Foot Ninja were grabbed in the clutches of one of the robotic hands and Don swung his Bo staff, whacking it in the hand, causing the robot to drop the Foot Ninja, allowing it to get away.

"Donatello are you mad?" yelled Amelia, referring to the fact that Don had inadvertently saved that Foot Ninja from certain doom.

The Foot Elite member with the axe brought his preferred weapon down on the robotic head of the attack robot, damaging it a little but not enough to make a difference. The Foot Elite members that wielded the spear and the trident jabbed towards the robot, attempting to short circuit its laser blasters as Leo quickly struck the robot with a kick followed by two Foot Ninja swinging Kusari-Gama chains, attempting to round up the robot but the robot blasted with laser fire, turning the chains into nothing but dust.

"Fighting side by side with the Foot, now you know this has got to be screwed up," commented Raph, throwing his Sai but missing his robotic target.

"Once the robot is defeated, we will destroy you all," said the Foot Elite member with the spear as he engaged into battle with the robot.

"Now, that's the Foot we know and loath," said Don as he sprang up with his Bo staff, catching the attack robot with a well placed kick that backed it off slightly but only caused it to keep blasting at the Turtles, Amelia, and the Foot.

As the fight continued on the street, an unfortunate bus of innocent people came down the street. The robot turned its attention to the bus, blasting it, causing it to skid to a stop before crashing next to a wall. The majority of the people managed to get off the bus, but a man found himself pinned down underneath a piece of the ceiling that was blown out of the top of the bus as the impact connected.

"Help, someone help me," said the man in a pained voice as he found himself crushed by the ceiling.

Leo rushed over recklessly towards the bus, all thought of not being seen out the window.

"Leo, Leo, where are going?" asked Raph as he somersaulted to the side to avoid being blasted by a laser blast.

"There are innocent people on that bus, I have to get them out!" yelled Leo, who ran up the bus steps, looking around for the source of the distress. He saw the man who had called for help on the floor, clutching his chest in pain.

Leo bent down, prying the piece of ceiling off the man's chest before helping him to his feet.

"What are you?" asked the man weakly, taking Leo's unusual appearance in.

"Just a figment of your imagination, you smacked your head pretty hard," said Leo. "C'mon let's get you out of here."

Leo helped the injured man off the bus as quickly as possible so he could rejoin the fight against Stockman's attack robot before more innocent people got whacked.

-0-0-0-0-

In a leer jet heading straight towards New York, Karai was greeted by one of her aides.

"We have recovered footage from a warehouse that has been prematurely demolished, Mistress Karai," said the aide, handing Karai a laptop computer.

Karai pressed a few keys, playing the footage before zeroing in on a very interesting sight. She zoomed in to reveal an image of an image of the turtle known as Leonardo.

"Interesting," said Karai looking at the image, as she slowly came to the conclusion these mysterious Turtle creatures may be the solution to the current Foot problem in New York and the Foot regaining control of the city. "Very interesting."

The jet continued to fly straight to New York, as time was of the essence and order needed to be restored before the city was completely destroyed.

Meanwhile in a gym that happened to be the hideout for the Purple Dragons, Dragonface entered in the middle of a six sided wrestling ring before addressing the other Purple Dragons.

"All right listen up Dragons, we are going to prove to the Foot, the Mob, and all the other pretenders that the Purple Dragons ain't just a bunch of dumb street punks," said Dragonface.

"Yeah, Dragonface, Dragonface, Dragonface, Dragonface," chanted the Purple Dragons.

"We are going to own this city no matter what and show the rest of the criminal underworld what the Purple Dragons are all about," said Dragonface.

"I couldn't agree more," said a voice from the catwalk.

Dragonface looked up, seeing the massive form of Hun looking down at him with a smirk.

"Hun, we thought, we thought you weren't coming back," said Dragonface before looking up at Hun. "Look things have changed, I'm in charge of the Purple Dragons now, you can't just waltz in here like you own the place."

"Oh but I do own the place, Dragonface," said Hun before he dropped straight down and causing Dragonface to fly back from the impact. Hun lifted Dragonface up so they were face to face. "Every inch of turf you rule, every little kickback you've collected, every little crumb you've been handed in your pathetic lives, you owe it to me. And most importantly, you owe it to the Shredder. So, it is in his memory I lead the Purple Dragons to the top of the food chain. We are going to rule this city!"

Hun threw Dragonface down and Dragonface scooted back, all bravery gone due to the fact that Hun could very well tear him to pieces.

"Anymore objections?" asked Hun before looking around to see that all of the Purple Dragons were watching him in awed silence. "I didn't think so."

On the streets, Amelia managed to slightly damage one of the attack robot's legs but it still had its lasers firing at him. It seemed whomever was controlling it seemed to be moving it in such a way that Amelia could not get a clear shot to blast the sensory features out like he did the last one, even through there was little chance Amelia could get a clear shot. The Foot Elite member with the battle axe leapt up, managing to slightly crack one of the laser blasters with his weapon but all that did was caused a fractured laser beam to shoot wildly, knocking a couple of power cables loose. Sparks dangerously shot everywhere.

Don eyed the power lines and then a puddle of water on the ground. An idea began to form in his head about how he could stop the robot.

"Guys, I think I have an idea," said Don, as Raph and Leo avoided getting blasted with Raph shoving down a Foot Ninja roughly so he could get out of the way of the laser blasts. "I just need to get to those downed power cables."

"No, Don, I know how to stop that tin menace," said Raph before making a dash towards the bus that had been wrecked by the attack monster.

"Raph, wait!" yelled Leo in a cautioning manner.

"No!" yelled Raph in a disobedient voice as he climbed into the bus. "Listening to your crazed logic is what caused this mess in the first place."

Raph buckled himself in, starting up the bus before recklessly driving straight towards the attack robot in an attempt to run it down. The robot turned its attention to Raph, shooting at the bus he was in with a series of rapid fire blasts with the lasers, before hitting the tire and blowing the gas cap off, causing the bus to skid to a stop, leaving a trail of gasoline leading from the bus to where the gas cap was blown off.

"Raph!" yelled Leo before rushing towards the bus, prying the door open with his katana before entering the bus seeing Raph sitting upside down due to the bus being flipped over. "You alright bro."

"Yeah, I think so," said Raph in an indifferent voice.

"Well you don't deserve to be, that hotheaded move nearly got your shell waxed!" snapped Leo. "That was a very grave mistake, Raphael."

"Just like getting involved in this war," said Raph in an irritated voice.

"Getting involved in this war was not a mistake!" yelled Leo in response.

Outside of the bus, the attack robot shot the trail of gasoline, causing it to burst into fire and move slowly towards the bus.

"Oh no, it was a noble heroic act, thank you Leonardo, our streets are so much safer now because you of," said Raph sarcastically.

The fire moved close to the bus, threatening to blow it up with both Leo and Raph inside it.

"Leo, Raph, get off the bus, now, unless you want to be blown sky high!" yelled Don in an anxious voice.

Leo was attempting to wrench the bus seat with Raph in it from the floor which had became the ceiling but it was not moving so Leo opted for a more simple approach. He pulled out his katana, slicing the bottom of the chair, causing Raph to fall down from the ceiling onto his head.

"Ow!" said Raph.

"Come on, let's move it before we get blown to pieces," said Leo, ignoring Raph's complaint.

The two Turtles leapt off the bus, taking cover behind a piece of rubble. Just in time too as the bus blew sky high, leaving nothing but a few charred remains of it left.

"Whatever you do, don't say I owe you one," grumbled Raph to Leo.

Don looked at the robot and then to Mikey, who was attempting to bat it back with his nunchucks.

"Mikey, herd the robot over this way, towards this puddle of water," said Don.

"Herd? You got it hoss, yee-haw," said Mikey leaping up swinging his nunchucks as the Foot Elite members with the trident and the double edged sword joined Mikey in his efforts followed by a couple of sword wielding Foot Ninja. The robot backed up into the puddle of water as Don lifted up the downed power line with his Bo staff before expertly dropping it into the puddle.

"That's it!" yelled Don as the wave of electricity short-circuited the robot, causing the Foot, the Turtles, and Amelia all to take cover as it blew into millions of little pieces of scrap metal. When they were sure the danger was over, they pulled themselves out from behind their barricades.

"Nice work, boys," complicated Mikey to the Foot.

"Destroy the Turtles," said the Foot Elite member wielding the battle axe coldly.

"Jeez, some guys can't take a compliment," said Mikey as a group of Foot Ninjas backed him off. "Actually, a whole lot of guys just can't take a compliment."

Mikey ran off being pursued by the Foot Ninja.

"Mikey needs help," said Raph desperately.

"Uh, I'm afraid we don't have time for that," said Leo, pointing to another two attack robots who were coming down the street.

Amelia slipped to the side, to make a move to the warehouse which housed the Battle Shell. She had a feeling that the missile launchers on the vehicle would be good enough to take out those kamikaze robots.

Inside the armored van, Big Louie and Stockman were happily watching the Turtles and the Elite along with a handful of Foot Ninja being backed off by the attack robots.

"I've got to admit it pal, when you deliver, you deliver, not only do we take down the Foot, but those weirdoes in the turtle costumes to boot," said Big Louie.

"A happy coincidence," said Stockman absent mindedly. "One which I fortunately came fully prepared for."

Big Louie whipped out a cell phone, while dialing another.

"Hey, Weasel, it's me," said Big Louie. "Tell the boys we're smoking the competition. And when I say smoking, I do mean smoking."

Mikey turned into an alley, in an attempt to avoid his Foot Ninja pursuers. The Foot was relentless in their pursuit so Mikey lifted a trash can lid before throwing it like a Frisbee, catching one of the Foot Ninja in the chest but another three went after Mikey. Mikey pulled out his nunchucks, before leaping up over the Foot Ninjas. A swing outwards, cracked one of the Foot Ninja across the back of the head. Mikey avoided getting decapitated by two of the Ninjas before leaping up, knocking them back with a split kick, causing them to fly into a building on either side.

"Well, all in a day's work," said Mikey before seeing another half dozen Foot Ninjas close in on him, weapons raised and trapping Mikey in the dead end alley. "I really need to stop jumping the gun."

Thankfully for Mikey, the Battle Shell pulled up, with the laser cannons ready to fire. A quick blast blew up the street beneath the handful of Foot Ninjas that had chased Mikey, causing the Foot Ninja to fall into a gaping hole into the sewers.

Amelia stuck her head out the window, looking at Mikey who breathed a sigh of relief that he was not soundly thrashed by the Foot Ninja.

"C'mon, Mikey, we need to get the others and regroup," said Amelia.

On the streets, a SWAT Team was getting into position in an attempt to gain some measure of control to the chaos.

"Everyone to the roof, and spread out," said the SWAT Team Leader. "Take out those robots, now and anyone who gets in your way blow them sky high. Move it, we need to get this area secured so no innocent. Civilians get harmed."

The SWAT Team got up to the roof, getting in position and taking aim with their guns.

"On my mark," said the SWAT Team Leader but a dozen smoke bombs were tossed on the ground behind them, emitting Purple smoke. "What in the blazes?"

The SWAT Team gagged on the smoke as a series of punches knocked them around, taking them out of commission. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a bazooka wielding Hun along with the Purple Dragons was on the roof, ready to fire. Hun looked down at the Turtles, the robots, and the Foot Ninja in the area with disgust.

"Leo, if we don't live through this, I'm going to hold you personally responsible," said Raph angrily as the Purple Dragons began to take aim with their guns.

"Purple Dragons, take them all out," said Hun to his fellow Dragons. "Show them who we are."

Leo jumped out of the way, avoiding a barrage of gun fire from the Purple Dragons. Hun aimed his bazooka, shooting a rocket into the street, forming a large hole from the impact.

Don sprang over with his Bo Staff, dodging both the fire from the attack robots and the gunfire from the Purple Dragons below.

"We have to get out of here, we are seriously out numbered," said Don, tossing himself on the ground and rolling out of the way to avoid another rocket from Hun's bazooka.

At that moment, the Battle Shell pulled up. Mikey opened the door.

"Did someone call a cab?" asked Mikey.

Without another word, Leo, Raph, and Don climbed into the Battle Shell. The minute the door was closed, Amelia slammed on the gas to avoid being blown to pieces by Hun's bazooka.

Hun sneered, attempting to get a clear shut at the vehicle of those meddlesome Turtles.

"Hang on everyone, this could get messy," said Amelia as she swerved out of the line of fire.

"With you driving, probably," retorted Mikey.

Hun growled but one of the attack robots shot laser fire at the ledge of the building, blowing Hun and a few of the Purple Dragons back. Hun growled, pointing his Bazooka at the attack robot before launching a rocket towards it, blowing it into pieces.

In the armored van, Stockman and Big Louie were looking on at the battle below anxiously.

"What's going on here?" asked Big Louie. "Your tin cans are getting crushed."

"A minor setback," said Stockman in a calm, reasonable voice before buckling himself in the front seat and starting up the van. "Although perhaps a strategic retreat would be in order."

Big Louie nodded before sitting in the passenger's seat as Stockman quickly drove the van from the scene of the battle.

"What's this?" asked Hun curiously, looking at the armored van driving off from the scene of the crime before taking aim with the Bazooka. A well placed blast with the weapon caused the van to speed out of control, spinning around madly until they drove directly towards the remaining attack robot that appeared to be about ready to open fire on them.

"Well isn't this ironic," commented Stockman before the attack robot blasted them so hard that the van flipped to the slide, skidding to a stop once it smashed into the side of the building.

In an airport just outside the city, Karai and her two aides were exiting the plane, dressed for combat. The smaller of her two aides appeared to be in communication with someone before putting away his phone and turning towards Karai.

"Mistress Karai, the ones you seek have been sighted," said the aide.

"Into the car quickly," said Karai in a curt voice. "We have little time to implement our plans."

The Turtles and Amelia were sitting around in a water tower.

"So, why did we come to here of all places?" asked Amelia in a casual voice.

"Well, we couldn't really risk leading anyone back to the lair, so this is a perfect spot to regroup while thinking about our next move," said Leo.

"Next move, next move, you mean like getting out of here and forgetting about all this nonsense," said Raph in an angry voice. "Leo, I've said it before and I'll say it again, getting in the middle of this was a huge mistake."

"We have to do something, Raph," said Leo in a logical voice although it looked as if he was about ready to lose his patience.

"Like what, add more fuel on the fire?" asked Raph. "This ain't our fight."

Amelia picked up a newspaper and began to read as Don and Mikey watched Raph and Leo awkwardly watched Raph and Leo go back and forth. This could take a while.

"So whose fight is it anyway, Raph, the innocent people caught in the crossfire?" asked Leo.

Outside of the Water Tower, one of Karai's aides was tracking any strange signs of movement with a radar device. He had hit pay dirt, picking up the sighs of argument from inside the water tower.

"You can't save a whole city bro, but you can make it worse by trying," said Raph.

"Well, if you don't like it, then leave," said Leo.

"Say the word and I'm out of here," said Raph.

Outside of the water tower, Karai's aide planted an explosive device underneath the water tower before setting it to explode in twenty seconds.

"Since when do you need my permission to do anything," said Leo in a testy voice.

"You know what, you're right, good luck on your one Turtle crusade Leo, just try not to get these other guys iced," said Raph before stepping out. Unfortunately at this time, the explosive device went off causing the floor of the water tower to give out.

"Raph!" yelled Leo as Raph landed on his face. Leo leaped to his side followed by Don, Mikey, and Amelia.

"What the..." said Raph before Karai leapt up onto the building with her two aides standing in front of her.

"I believe we have a few matters to discuss," said Karai to the Turtles and Amelia. "My name is Karai and I lead the Foot in Japan. I am here to restore order to the New York base of the operation."

"I've got your order right here, lady," said Raph, twirling his Sais before preparing to leap into battle.

"Stand down Raph," said Leo anxiously.

"No, I'm sick of being everyone's punching bag and I'm really sick of taking orders from you," said Raph.

"I said stand..." started Leo before Amelia rushed forward into action, katana at ready. Amelia was so sick of anything pertaining to the Foot and this woman had picked the wrong night to restore her order.

Karai saw Amelia coming, whipping out a chain and wrapping it around Amelia's weapon before yanking it roughly out of her hand, causing it to fly out of Amelia's hand and this caused Amelia to fly back, landing in a backward sliding motion with a hand in front of her to help her on her balance.

Raph went after Karai next but she quickly jumped to the side, before she circled around Raph. A kick caught Raph in the back, causing him to fly flat on his face. Karai raised her sword, but Leo leaped into action, blocking the shot with his Katana.

"No!" yelled Leo before clanging the sword back, causing Karai to flip back and order her two subordinates into battle.

"C'mon," said Don as he rushed along with Mikey into battle against Karai's two aides.

Don twirled his Bo staff into the air engaging the taller of the two aides before leaping up and attempting to smash the aide in the face but the aide blocked it before swinging Don around, causing him to land on the ground with a sickening thud. The aide used Don's Bo staff to catapult up, kicking Don in the chest before causing him to fly back before doing a spin around the Bo and bowing.

Mikey swung his nunchucks before leaping up into the air but the shorter aide caught the nunchucks in his hands before kneeing Mikey in the midsection and then flipping Mikey over using the nunchucks. The ninja jumped into the air with expert precision but Mikey moved. Mikey looked around for his foe confused before seeing Karai's short aide flying at him.

"Uh oh," said Mikey before getting smashed flush in the face with both feet. Mikey skidded to a stop, groaning in agony.

Karai and Leo were engaged in a vicious sword fight with Karai expertly matching Leo sword swing for sword swing before flipping backwards, tossing out her chain, wrapping it around one of Leo's swords, pulling it from his hand. Karai stepped back and then leapt high into the air, knocking Leo back with a kick. Leo landed on his feet before somersault over and picking his sword off the ground.

Amelia looked up, picking up her katana, before leaping into the air, preparing to impale Karai. Karai expertly whipped out a Kusari-Gama chain but Amelia changed her line of focus, slicing the chain from the sickle. Improvising, Karai tossed the sickle towards Amelia but Amelia expertly deflected it with her sword before Raph rolled into action, leaping at Karai but Karai leaped up, causing Raph to impale his Sais into the wall.

Don and Mikey were pulling themselves up, licking their wounds from their battle.

"Okay, Mikey, I've got an idea," said Don. "Let's try switching opponents this time."

"Couldn't hurt," said Mikey as Don and Mikey rushed into battle against the ninja that they didn't face on the last occasion. A few smacks and cracks later, they were sent skidding towards the ground. "On second thought, maybe it could hurt."

Karai swung her chain wrapping it around one of Raph's Sais and pulling the Sai out of his hand. Another chain swing and Karai latched onto the Sai, preparing to pull Raph into a sword swing but Leo leapt into the air, slicing Karai's chain in half causing Raph to fly down on his back. Karai whipped her chain towards Leo again but Leo leaped up, slicing the half of a chain in half. Angrily, Karai tossed the chain at Leo but Leo ducked his head into his shell avoiding getting smashed in the face with the chain. Karai leaped at Leo but Leo sprang up into the air, kicking Karai directly in the face.

Karai laid on the ground motionless as Leo looked down at her before approaching her slowly. Unfortunately for Leo, she sprang up, kicking Leo directly in the chest before pulling a tanto out and holding it directly at his throat while standing on his chest, pinning the turtle down on the ground.

"As I have said, I am here to discuss a matter with you," said Karai pointing the blade about five or six inches away from Leo's throat as the others looked on in horror. "And discuss it we shall. With or without your leader. It is your choice."

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


	51. City at War, Part Three

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifty-One: City at War, Part Three

Leo struggled as Karai had him pinned down to the ground, a tanto was on his throat. He had no where to go and he was at the female ninja's mercy.

"Now drop your weapons," ordered Karai. "Do it now!"

Don, Mikey, and Amelia looked on with a few seconds reluctance before throwing their respective weapons to the ground. Raph, however, continued to twirl his Sais while glaring at Karai menacingly.

"I said drop your weapons," said Karai a bit more forcefully as she placed the blade just about an inch closer to Leo's throat.

Raph remained unmoving, still having his Sais in his hands.

"Uh, Raph, didn't you hear the nice lady with the knife," said Don slowly.

"Don't do me any favors, Raph," said Leo in a low, sarcastic voice.

Raph gritted his teeth before tossing his Sais, causing them to land a few inches away from Leo's head.

"Good, now perhaps we can talk," said Karai.

"Oh, talk, that's what you wanted to do," said Amelia in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice. "You attacking us seems to have given me the distinct impression that you wanted to slice us into ribbons while scattering our bloody remains of the city streets. I was never given the occasion that this would end up being a civil conversation."

"If I wanted to destroy you, then I wouldn't have left you alive to talk," said Karai in calm, even voice.

"Okay, let's talk," said Leo, struggling to breath. "But, I think it may be just a little bit difficult with your tanto at my head."

Karai slowly pulled her foot off of Leo's chest before putting her tanto away. At that moment, Raph sprang into action, pulling his Sais out of the ground and attempting to lob them at the back of Karai but Leo blocked Raph's Sais with his Katana.

"Leo, what is your problem!" snapped Raph.

"I gave her my word of honor," said Leo.

"Your word, bro you are really getting on my nerves," said Raph.

"Raph, cool it," said Amelia in a tired voice. "I suppose we better here what she has to say; even through I am not too comfortable about trusting anyone who has any dealings with the Foot whatsoever."

Raph gritted his teeth but nodded reluctantly.

"As I have told you, I am Karai and I lead the Foot clan in Japan," said Karai, as one of her aides pulled out a medallion with a seal with the logo of the Foot Clan on it. Amelia's right eye twitched, she really despised that symbol and everything that it stood for but she didn't say anything. "When you, Turtle men and girl, destroyed the Shredder, you threw the city into chaos. Many were thrown into the crossfire due to the Shredder's demise and the fact many factions attempted to grab control of New York. We had hoped that all parties would destroy each other, like a snake that consumes itself. Unfortunately, we had not foreseen the fact that the city would have been consumed in the process. However, I am here to restore order but I will need your help."

"Enough talk, is it time to fight?" asked Raph stubbornly.

"You are impudent!" snapped Karai. "If you are my retainer I would have you beaten."

"Oh she's Foot alright, she even sounds like the Shredder," said Raph as Mikey and Amelia held him back from leaping on Karai. Don turned to address Karai.

"Look, lady, in case you didn't notice it, we are in way over our heads in this," said Don. "It's not like we have a plan that we can put into action to stop this war."

"You may not have a plan, but I do in fact have a course of action that I can implement that will bring this war to a screeching halt," said Karai.

"And why do you need us?" asked Mikey.

"All plans need their contingences," said Karai. "Make your decision. I will await your answer."

The Turtles and Amelia huddled up to make a decision.

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Leo.

"I think she can swim her butt back to Japan for all I care," said Raph.

"I'm extremely leery about trusting the Foot personally, even through it was the New York branch of the operations that has given us the most grief," said Amelia. "Still, I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice, unless we want this war to tear the city into shreds and perhaps spread over into other place where it'd really become too difficult to handle."

"Yeah, but what does she mean by contingencies?" questioned Mikey.

"We're plan B," said Leo darkly. "Still, I think we should form this..."

"Whoa, Leo, are you actually considering joining up with them?" asked Raph. "I think that's just a little too much to swallow."

"We have to take this opportunity," said Leo. "But Raph, if you don't like it, leave."

"Fine, I will, you can be the Foot's little toes if you want but not me," said Raph storming off angrily as Amelia silently watched her big brother leave, though she also felt that this was going to end up badly, she had to watch her brother.

"Fine, go, we don't need you, we can stop this war without you Raph," said Leo as he watched Raph storm before turning to address the others. "So..."

"There seems to be one thing missing from this equation," said Don quietly before turning to Karai. "What's in it for us?"

"Three things," said Karai. "First of all, there will be no more innocents being caught in the crossfire of this war. Second, your streets will be freed from the Mob and the Purple Dragons. Last but certainly not least, the Foot and Foot Elite are honor bond to slay the one who defeated their Master. They will hunt you ruthlessly in the name of their vendetta. They will destroy you, your Master, and your comrades. However, if you assist me in ending this war, I will give you my word that the Foot will not seek any acts of retribution."

Leo turned to the other three. Don, Mikey, and Amelia nodded, even through the last one did very reluctantly, having a feeling of deep skepticism that this would actually go as planned. Still on the off chance everything went completely as planned without a hitch, Amelia felt it would be worth it to never cross paths with the Foot again after this day.

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Karai.

"Deal," said Leo.

"But no funny stuff," said Mikey.

"We've never had too much reason to ever trust the Foot," said Don.

"The Foot has never had reason to ask for aid before," said Karai. "Now, let us begin, we have little time. Listen closely..."

Later that night, the Foot Elite flew down from the rooftops, looking around on the streets before they heard a sadistic, yet familiar laugh up from above. The Foot Elite looked up to the rooftops above. The Shredder was standing high above them, looking down at them.

"Master, you're alive!" exclaimed the Foot Elite member with the battle axe. "But how..."

"That is of no concern," said the Shredder, waving his hand to silence the Elite. "Follow me."

The Shredder turned and walked off as mysteriously as he appeared.

"Our Master has returned," said the Trident wielding Foot Elite member as the Foot Elite and the Foot hastened to follow their Master to see what he had in store for them.

In another part of the city, the tipped over armored van that was driven by Big Louie and Stockman had sounds of pounding coming from the inside. After about a minute, Stockman punched through the wall, shattering the side of the van. Stockman and Big Louie walked out of the van, looking a bit shaking up but otherwise alive.

"Alive, I'm alive, once again I, Baxter Stockman, have made a fool of fate," said Stockman.

"Man, I thought we were going to sleep with the fishes for sure. Let's get back into the fight," said Big Louie before pausing to see a group of Purple Dragons led by a very angry looking Hun standing in front. "How ya doing boys?"

Hun simply growled as the Purple Dragons looked at their leader for instruction.

"Hun!" yelped Stockman, hiding behind Big Louie's massive frame.

"Don't worry, I'll make them an offer they can't understand," said Big Louie in an undertone to Stockman before turning to the Purple Dragons and Hun to address them. "Gentlemen...whoa!"

The Shredder was standing on the roof, looking down at the scene below. Hun turned around, shouldering his bazooka before putting it down to see who was on the roof.

"The Shredder, I'm doomed, doomed I tell you," said Stockman in a dramatic voice. "Doomed!"

"Master?" asked Hun.

"Come with me, I have work for you all to do," said the Shredder before walking off.

"Purple Dragons, move out," ordered Hun.

The Purple Dragons looked at Stockman and Big Louie before reluctantly turning and leaving.

"They're leaving," said Stockman before jumping up and down happily. "We're going to live, we're going to live."

At that moment, a group of limousines pulled up the street. Big Louie walked up to the first one, opening one of the doors and Weasel stuck his head out.

"Weasel, the Shredder's back, I guess that guy doesn't know when to stay in the morgue," said Big Louie. "We're going to own this city, no matter what. Let's just see if we can put that guy down for good."

Big Louie got the limo and they drove off, following the Purple Dragons and Hun as they ran down the street towards the abandoned Foot Headquarters skyscraper. The Foot and the Foot Elite followed on the rooftops, running towards the Foot Headquarters as the Mob drove towards the building in their limos.

-0-0-0-0-

At what was once the Shredder's throne room before the Turtles and their sister destroyed the Foot Headquarters almost a year ago, there was an extremely peculiar sight. The Shredder arrived, meeting up with Mikey, Don, Leo, and Amelia without any bloodshed or fight.

"So," said Don to the Shredder.

"Ha, they have swallowed my bait, they will all be here shortly, they will be in for..." said the Shredder before the helmet was pulled off, revealing it was Karai underneath the armor instead of Oroku Saki, using a voice synthesizer that altered her voice to sound like the Shredder built into the helmet. "A surprise."

"Nice voice sync technology," said Don in awe. "You sound exactly like the Shredder."

"Hearing the Shredder's voice gives me the shivers," said Mikey.

"Not to mention it brings back a lot of bad memories," said Amelia underneath her breath her shellcell vibrated again and she looked it was Harry, but she pressed the deny button.

"So, I really don't understand, Karai, how does someone like you serve someone as dishonorable and ruthless as the Shredder?" asked Leo.

"You know the Shredder only as a merciless enemy, but I knew another side of him. It was the Shredder who found me when my parents abandoned me many years ago in Japan," said Karai. "He brought me inside his home, allowing me to train right beside him. Through him, I learned the art of ninjitsu. I respected him and he trusted me. To me he was Oroku Saki. He became more than just my Sensei. He became my father. It became my duty to serve him, just as it became your fate to slay him. Unfortunately, we are all servants of fate."

"I'm not quite sure about that, Master Splinter says that we are free to choose our own path, that our choices dictate who we are," said Leo.

Before Karai could answer, her aides entered the throne room, looking towards her.

"They are here, Mistress," said the shorter of the two aides.

"Looks like your plan is working so far," said Don.

"So far, but one must always plan for the unexpected," said Karai nodding her head.

"That's why we're here," said Leo.

"Yes, now conceal yourselves and see what fate awaits us," said Karai before putting the helmet back on as Don, Mikey, Leo, and Amelia scurried up to the rafters to keep a look out. Karai turned to her aides before speaking to them in the Shredder's voice. "Prepare yourselves."

Karai and her aides pulled out swords as the mob, led by Big Louie and Weasel walked into the picture. Behind them, Hun and the Purple Dragons walked in from the other end.

"Steady boys," said Big Louie to his fellow mobsters as they pointed their laser blasters. In turn, the Purple Dragons pointed their guns, with Hun with his Bazooka at the ready.

A group of Foot Ninjas leaped through the window, standing on the side of Karai and her two aides. Then in a flash of smoke, the Foot Elite teleported in front of their fellow Foot Ninja, weapons at the ready.

"You know something, this plan really stinks," whispered Mikey before turning to the others. "What are we supposed to do again?"

"As if we didn't know already," said Amelia.

"If Karai's plan works, nothing," said Leo. "She'll get the Purple Dragons and the Foot to wipe out the Mob and then she'll have the Purple Dragons and the Foot stand down. The war will be over."

"And if her plan doesn't work," said Mikey.

"Then, it's us against all of them," said Amelia grimly.

"Like I said before, this plan really stinks," said Mikey.

Karai looked around at everyone before addressing all parties involved.

"This war is at an end, I have returned so I can restore order to the city," said Karai, using her voice synthesizer device built into the helmet to sound exactly like the Shredder.

"Master, we thought of you destroyed," said the spear wielding member of the Foot Elite. "We remain your servants, as always."

"Master, I remain your faithful servant, as do the Purple Dragons," said Hun.

"Good," said Karai before turning towards the Mob. "Then rid me of this pestilence."

"Foot Ninja attack," said the Foot Elite member with the double edged sword.

"Purple Dragons take them down," said Hun.

"Wait, this ain't right, we want to take over Shredder's turf, not get it back for him," said Dragonface.

"Traitor!" snapped Hun. "You dare..."

"Shredder, we have a saying in our family...but you'll never live long enough to hear it," said Big Louie before turning to his fellow mobsters. "Open fire, blast him into pieces."

The Mobsters began shooting at Karai and her two aides but they managed to deflect most of the blasts with their swords.

"Purple Dragons, wipe them off the face of existence," said Hun as the Purple Dragons began to fire back at the Mobsters.

"Forget it Hun, every man for himself," said Dragonface who began firing wildly in all directions, saving his own neck as one of the Purple Dragons was shot in the hand, causing him to drop it.

The Foot and the Elite began to form a circle around Karai and her two aides, deflecting most of the gunfire.

"Foot, protect your master," said double edged sword Foot Elite member as one of the Foot Ninjas sprang up, kicking a mobster back before impaling him with an expertly thrown spear.

Big Louie blasted a miniature missile towards Hun and the Purple Dragons but they scattered before Hun aimed his bazooka, blasting a rocket at the mobsters. The wall blew up, causing the mobsters to be crushed underneath the rubble. They struggled vainly but they could not pull themselves free.

The Foot Elite member with the trident pulled the laser blaster out of one of the mobster's hand before kicking him back.

Hun turned to Dragonface who seemed to be trying to slip out.

"Yo, Dragonface, catch!" yelled Hun before blasting a rocket towards him. Dragonface's eyes went wide, before the rocket blew him into pieces, with blood splattering across the walls on the floor from the impact.

More blasts and more mobsters were blown back and it looked like the remaining mobsters were slowly backing off from the fight.

"Well, it looks like Karai's plan is going to work after all," said Leo, sighing in relief.

Big Louie looked at his downed men in disgust before pulling an explosion device from his pocket and pressing a button on it.

"Hey, Shredder, I almost forgot, this is from your good pal, Baxter Stockman. Sayonara!" said Big Louie before lobbing the explosive device at Karai, causing her to get blasted back. Big Louie and the remaining mobsters then split the scene, to fight another day. In the explosion, her Shredder helmet fell off and rolled around the ground at Hun's feet.

"Master?" said Hun uncertainly before picking up the helmet and seeing Karai's two aides help her up. "Karai."

Hun spat out the last word as if it was distasteful as the Foot Elite turned to Karai, not looking too happy that they were tricked.

"To impersonate our Master is sacrilege, you have dishonored him!" said the Foot Elite member with the double edged sword in a sharp, angry voice. "Now, you will have to be executed for your crimes of treason against the Shredder."

"Looks like it's time for Plan B," said Leo before jumping from the ceiling with Mikey, Don, and Amelia. Amelia quickly aimed a double leaping kick at two Foot Ninjas back before blocking a spear shot with her Sais and flipping the Foot Ninja wielding the weapon over with his feet.

Don blocked a pair of sickles with his Bo before Mikey rushed over, knocking the two Foot Ninjas back who wielded them. Two Kusari-Gama chains whipped out, wrapping around Mikey's nunchucks and pulling the Turtle in, causing him to get clubbed across the back of the head with the flat end of the sickle. Before the Foot Ninjas could cut Mikey into shreds, Leo severed the chains with a well placed katana slice.

Amelia deflected a couple of daggers thrown with her sais. Karai found herself knocked to the ground by the Foot Elite member with the spear and the battle axe. Her two aides battled valiantly against the double edge sword Foot Elite member but a couple of kicks and a backhand knocked the aides back. The Foot Ninjas, the Purple Dragons, and the Elite were now all surround Karai, her aides, Leo, Don, Mikey, and Amelia.

"Well isn't this lovely," said Amelia sarcastically. "We are outnumbered, out weaponed, and quite frankly we are surrounded without a hope in hell. I doubt even Custer had it this bad."

But her mind was with Harry and Cedric, she knew that Cedtic was trying to get to her as her phone was vibrating non-stop.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mikey.

"We make peace with ourselves and prepare our bodies for destruction," said Karai.

"Like I said, lovely, extremely lovely, that is just the way I wanted to spend my day, getting sliced by a bunch of Foot Ninja, this is so definitely the way I wanted to perish" said Amelia in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Although the funny part is, you didn't seem to mention this little part of the plan earlier."

The Foot circled their prey like vultures.

"Mistress Karai, you must leave immediately," said the larger of the two aides.

"No, I will see this through," said Karai, with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as the Foot moved in towards the kill.

"Karai, you may have been raised by the Shredder, but you aren't anything like him," said Leo.

"How so?" asked Karai in a curious voice.

"You understand the meaning of honor," said Leo.

The Foot Elite member with the double edged sword turned slowly to Hun, who had his bazooka in his hand.

"Hun, eliminate them all, and the Elite will not forget your help when we rule New York City," said the Double Edged Sword Foot Elite member.

"That's the first thing I've heard since this stupid war began that makes sense," said Hun before turning his bazooka towards everyone as the Foot stepped aside. Hun grinned eagerly and evilly, preparing to push the trigger to blow them all to their doom.

In a flash three shurikens flew through the air, impacting the bazooka just as Hun pressed the trigger. Instead of the Bazooka firing, it began to smoke and was about to blow up in Hun's hand. Quickly, Hun tossed the bazooka to the side and not a second too soon as it blew up, engulfing the entire room in smoke.

The Foot Ninjas looked around as a shadowed figure snuck up from behind them. A punch to the face knocked one of the Foot Ninja down. A second punch to the back of the head, followed by a kick. The Foot Ninjas began to drop one by one, before the smoke cleared revealing Raph standing there his hands on his Sais.

"Hey guys, miss me," said Raph.

"Raph, all right!" shouted all his siblings.

The Foot Ninjas and the Foot Elite along with the Purple Dragons charged into battle but were met by the Turtles, Amelia, Karai, and her aides.

"I thought you were going to, sit this one out," said Leo, blocking a sickle from one of the Foot Ninja before kicking him back.

"Well, I thought about it and realized, I was being an idiot," said Raph, knocking two of the Foot Ninja back with his Sais.

"You did that..." started Mikey, leaping up and whacking a Foot Ninja in the chest with the nunchucks, causing him to fall back. "All by yourself."

"Actually, I had a little help," said Raph and on cue, Master Splinter somersaulted into action from out of nowhere, sweeping the legs of one of the Foot Ninja out from underneath him with his walking stick.

"My sons and daughter, I was worried we would be too late," said Master Splinter, knocking two Foot Ninja back with his walking stick.

"No we had it all under control," said Don, using his Bo staff as a catapult kicking a couple of Purple Dragons back. "Kind of."

"Yeah, real control," said Amelia sarcastically, blocking the trident from one of the Foot Elite members before leaping up and kicking him from behind. Amelia then rolled underneath a spear jab, before she propelled herself into the air, striking the Foot Elite member wielding that particular weapon, causing him to collide with the battle axe wielding Foot Elite member.

"Turtles, let us finish this," declared Karai, before snapping the katana of one of the Foot Elite members back before grabbing one of the Purple Dragons by the neck and snapping it back, causing him to fall to the ground, killed from getting his neck broken.

"Exactly," said Leo, leaping up and ducking underneath a double edged sword swing of the Foot Elite member before kicking him back. Raph sprang up and kicked the double edged sword wielding Foot Elite member on his own. Amelia rolled into action, avoiding getting the sword jabbed into her stomach before sweeping the legs out from underneath the Foot Elite Guard ninja before kicking him into the wall.

Taking her phone she took out she took the earpiece and then using one hand she placed it on her ear.

"What?!" she snapped blocked another elite ninja with her sais.

"I was worried," said Cedric. "I kept calling."

"I'm busy here, I'll call… whoa," she said as a few shuriken passed through her face. "That was my face, you bastard."

"What? What's going on?" asked Cedric.

"Oh, just a little day of work for us," said Amelia. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon bye."

With that she closed the phone and then joined the fight.

Karai walked up towards the Foot Elite member with the double edged sword, stomping on the head of one of the standard Foot Ninja as she walked up to the Foot Elite member. Pulling out the medallion, she held it right in front of the Foot Elite ninja's face.

"Do you not know this seal?" asked Karai.

"Yes, it is the Shredder's seal, the seal of the Foot," said the Foot Elite guard quietly.

"Then you are honor bound to serve me as I represent the Shredder," said Karai.

"We will not!" said the Foot Elite member definitely. Karai gave him a disgusted look before raising her sword into the air. The Turtles, Amelia, and the other three Foot Elite members looked on in horror as Karai brought her sword down on the head of the Foot Elite member.

The Foot Elite gasped as the mushroom hat split in half before sliding off the head of their fellow Foot Elite member to either side. Karai then turned her blade onto the throat of the Foot Elite Ninja.

"Swear fealty to me, swear it!" yelled Karai.

"I swear it," said the Foot Elite member, conceding defeat before giving the other Foot Elite Guards and Foot Ninja a look who all dropped to their knees.

"No! I will never serve you!" yelled Hun, whacking Karai in the back with a steel support beam causing her to go flying. Another shot to the stomach sent Karai flying up into the air. A pair of taps greeted Hun on the shoulder. "Huh?"

Leo and Raph punched Hun in the face, causing him to stagger back. Hun attempted to take out the two Turtles with his weapon but they kicked and punched at Hun causing him to drop it and stagger towards the window. Hun was barely able to stand, his knees rocking back and he was now standing on one foot.

"Ah crud," said Hun as Karai leaped at Hun, kicking him in the chest hard sending him out the window.

Hun freefelled a long distance before landing right on a police car that had been apparently called to investigate the sounds of a fight at the old Foot Headquarters. The car was crushed but it managed to break Hun's fall.

"Ah," said Hun in agony, before passing out from the pain of falling on the police car.

Karai then turned to the Turtles, Amelia, and Master Splinter.

"It is done, the war is over and I shall keep my promise," said Karai. "The vendetta will be lifted; the Foot will not avenge the slaying of their Master. You all fought to me to the last. You all have great strength and courage. When our paths cross in the future, hopefully we will not be enemies."

"Only fate will tell," said Leo.

"Regrettably, fate is not the only Master we must serve," said Karai. On those cryptic words, Karai and her two aides leapt out the window. Leo then turned to Master Splinter with an apologetic look.

"Master Splinter I'm sorry, it's just that..." started Leo but Splinter held up his hand to stop Leo.

"It is alright my son, sometimes you must listen to your heart when others tell you not to," said Splinter. "Now let us also go."

Without another word Master Splinter, the Turtles, and Amelia left for the lair. Amelia sighed as her phone vibrated again and then she took it and then opened it and then started to talk to Cedric.

-0-0-0-0-

In a dojo on a ship in the middle of the ocean that served at the new Foot Headquarters, Karai was sitting behind a wooden desk as her two subordinates walked up to her.

"Mistress Karai, we are nearly one hundred percent functional," said the shorter of the two aides.

"Excellent, you may leave me now," said Karai. As the two left, Karai walked over to the wall, pushing a few buttons on the wall. A secret door opened and Karai stepped in to the room.

In the room, a Shredder exosuit was propped up against the wall. Karai turned her attention to the container with fluid in it that contained the Shredder, who had worms crawling around on his face, slowly piecing back together his body from when it was blown to bits at the implosion of the TCRI building.

"All proceeds as planned, Master," said Karai to the Shredder.

"Good," said the evil Utrom in a weak raspy voice. "My recuperation is going as planned and the biocites will finish piecing my flesh back together within the next few months. At that time, I will be myself once more. Then we will destroy the Turtles and Amelia Potter."

Karai frowned as the Shredder laughed evilly at the prospect of that happening. She would have to make an extremely difficult choice of keeping her word of honor or her duty to her master.

-0-0-0-0-

That night Amelia knocked into the house of Harry and then he opened it and then looked at her.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry. "It looks like you fought a battle."

"Oh, don't get me started," said Amelia.

She entered and then leaned on the couch, and then laid her head on the top a moment later she felt someone join her she turned to look at cedric.

"Hey, you had me worried," said Cedric.

Amelia raised her eyebrow and then gave a smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't come to see you, I had something too do," said Amelia.

"What was that all about?" asked Cedric.

"Uhh, Mikey never allowed me to leave, until I helped him finish his game," said Amelia.

"It's okay, he is your brother anyway," said Cedric.

"Uhh, sure," said Amelia. "By the way why did you call me here?"

"Because, I wanted to do this for a long time," said Cedric. "When you didn't answer, I thought the worst."

He took Amelia's chin and then he drew himself closer, Amelia just looked and then Cedric drew closer and then kissed Amelia, Amelia blinked and then, then it dawned on her that this was her first kiss, she blinked again and then decided to let it flow.

When he was done he looked at her, she just looked at him and then she knew he was going to say something.

"Not bad for a first timer," said Cedric.

"Get out of here," said Amelia jokingly. "I wasn't expecting that kiss."

"Well, you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. "I can to get your answer."

"Fine, I will, only, let me be when I'm with my family, there's something about me that you must never know, until I tell you, understand?" she said.

"fine, but I do wish you could tell me," said Cedric.

"Hah, I wish," said Amelia. 'At least, the foot wont bother us, at least for a little while, I'm sure Karai's words wont last.'

"Ah, but at least I can have a little peace and quiet from them," said Amelia out loud.

"What?" asked Cedric.

"Don't tell me you heard that?" she asked.

"All of it," said Cedric. "What is it?"

"No need to know," said Amelia. "Seriously."

"Aww please tell me," said Cedric suddenly clinging to her.

"Hey, let go, this is sexual harassment, you just became my boyfriend so let go, Cedric," shrilled Amelia.

"I wont until you tell me," said Cedric.

"No, never," said Amelia.

All in all, Harry who was watching enjoyed watching his sister as she tried to release herself from Cedric's unyielding hold… al in all it was a nice day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


	52. The Patronus

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifty-Two: The Patronus

Amelia and Harry arrived at Hogwarts after new years, she entered the room where Alex and her were sleeping, he was fixing his clothes into his wardrobe.

"Hey, how was your winter?" she asked.

"I spent it with mom," said Alex. "Though I should say New York at that time was dreadful."

"Really?" asked Amelia on her guard. "Why?"

"There was a gang war," said Alex. "And then it reached its peak but suddenly they ended… maybe from some divine help or something."

"Ahh," said Amelia as she started fixing her clothes.

Suddenly the door opened and then cedric who was breathing heavily looked at her, Alex only his his jealousy as he watched cedric from the corner of his eye as he walked toward Amelia.

"How was the rest of your vacation?" asked cedric.

"Fine," said Amelia. "now could you leave me be to unpack?"

"Hmm? Is that the way to treat your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, unless said Boyfriend doesn't leave me alone to unpack," said Amelia.

Alex had frozen when he heard that and then turned to look at Amelia, he felt his heart braking to pieces.

'I wonder, I never confessed to her yet, but why is my heart this way,' thought Alex. 'Well, if she has Cedric, I should be happy, at least I can be at least friends with her… I'm still safe.'

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Cedric as Amelia as she pushed him to the door.

"I told you to leave me alone for a bit, I'll go meet you in the great hall," said Amelia.

"Fine, but I'll wait impatiently," said Cedric.

"Fine by me," said Amelia.

With that Amelia closed the door and then turned to her luggage, even if she knew magic was quicker, she still wanted to do them with her hands, Alex was also doing the same thing.

"So, I heard, congratulations on having your first boyfriend," said Alex. 'But I wanted to be your first.'

"Thanks, I guess," said Amelia.

When Amelia finished she and Alex joined them for the return dinner and then she joined them and then Cedric joined sitting beside Amelia, Amelia didn't mind that and then a moment later Remus went to them.

"Miss and Mister potter, may I have a word," said Remus.

"Yes, professor," said Amelia.

"Yeah," said Harry.

They both stood up and then they followed Remus outside and then they turned to the face the DADA professor.

"I have set up the schedule for your lessons against the Dementors," said Remus.

"That's great," said Harry. "Cause I'll need it on the next Quidditch game."

"We both need it, if you faint again, I'll have to proxy for you again," said Amelia.

"Well, we have lots of practice, I have my firebolt with me," said Harry.

"That's fine," said Amelia. "By the way, have you decided on the way we're going to do it?"

"Ah yes," said Lupin, "Let me see... how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough.... I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this.... We can't bring a real dementor into the castle to practice on...."

"you're kidding right?" asked Amelia immediately thinking of bringing her weapons with her, at least her sais could be hidden with her cloak.

"No, I'll have to think of… wait, I got it, just be there on Thursday," said Remus.

"Okay, We'll be there professor," said Amelia.

-0-0-0-0-

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom and met up with his sister. It was dark and empty when he arrived, but he lit the lamps with his wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.

Anissina had a katana on her back and then her sais as well, she was on her guard, if it was a real demontor she would protect Harry.

"What's that?" said Harry.

"Another boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"Right," said Amelia, not really convinced.

"So..." Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harry should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry -- well beyond ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" said Harry nervously.

"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti- dementor -- a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor."

"So how does this spell work," said Amelia.

"The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon -- hope, happiness, the desire to survive -- but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it." Said Remus.

"And how do you conjure it?" asked Amelia.

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory," said Remus

Harry cast his mind about for a happy memory, he found one with his friends.

"Right," he said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation of his stomach.

"The incantation is this --" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto patronum, " Harry repeated under his breath, "expect patronum."

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Oh -- yeah --" said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto patrono -- no, patronum -- sorry – expect patronum, expecto patronum"

Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"you weren't concentrating enough," said Remus. "Amelia you try."

Amelia closed her eyes and then pictured her having fun with all her brothers including Harry, she smiled and then raised her wand.

"Expecto patnorum," said Amelia.

At once a whisp of smoke got out and then she looked at it, it had a little form but it was still a silver whisp.

"A little better," said Remus. "Right, then -- ready to try it on a dementor?"

"Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. He tried to keep his mind on flying, but something else kept intruding... Amelia nodded and then joined her brother.

Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled. A dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him…

Amelia was ready she was also shouting the spell, she knew when to swallow her fear, she faced horrors Harry wouldn't even dream of, this was just the icing of a cake. But she stopped firing her spell when Harry fainted, she bent down and then polaced her hand on her brother.

"Harry, oi, wake up," said Amelia.

She glanced up and then she saw the Boggart-dementor come nearer, the boggart turned into the shredder killing a huge rat, she glared and then took her sai and then threw it at the Shredder, the shredder went back as the sai went through him and then Remus jumped in and then sent the dementor back.

"you okay?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Amelia. "Harry."

The classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.

"Are you all right?" said Lupin.

"Yes..." Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.

"Here --" Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."

"It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time -- and him – Voldemort."

Lupin looked paler than usual.

"Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand…" said Remus

"I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"All right then... " said Lupin. "You might want to select 'other memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on.... That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough.... Amelia let your memory feel you, stop thinking of everything else, just the memory."

"yes, sensei," said Amelia.

Harry thought hard and decided his feelings of being with gryffindow winning the house cup was very very happy. He gripped his wand tightly again and took up his position in the middle of the classroom.

"Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.

"Ready," said Harry; trying hard to fill his head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.

"Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat --"

Harry fell again and then Amelia pointed her wand and then pointed her wand.

"Expecto patnorum," shrilled Amelia.

A large white fog, attacked the Demontor and then Amelia watched the demontor return to the box and then she bent to Harry.

"Harry! Harry... wake up...." said Amelia.

Harry woke up and then turned to look at Amelia.

"I heard dad," said Harry. "That's the first time I've ever heard him -- he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give mum time to run for it with the both of us..."

Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on his face mingling with the sweat. He bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes, pretending to do up his shoelace, so that Lupin wouldn't see.

"You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice. "Listen, Harry -- perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced.... I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this...."

"No!" said Harry. He got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is.... Hang on...."

He racked his brains. A really, really happy memory... one that he could turn into a good, strong Patronus... the moment he saw his sister, that was happy.

"Ready? You are dine for the meantime, you did well, just practice," said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment. "Concentrating hard? All right -- go!"

He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

There seemed to be a battle, Amelia was about to jump in but she stopped it seemed that Harry was winning this fight.

"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.

There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the dementor; he sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if he'd just run a mile, and felt his legs shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Lupin forcing the boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again.

"Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?" asked Harry.

"Absolutely, not," said Amelia. "you're tired Harry.

"You've had enough for one night, "said Remus. "Here…"

He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.

"Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week both you?" said Remus

"Okay," said Amelia.

"Okay," said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the dementor. A thought had just occurred to him.

"Professor Lupin?" he said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."

Lupin turned very quickly, Amelia had frozen and then watched the reaction of Remus.

"What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.

"Nothing -- I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too...." said Harry.

Lupin's face relaxed and so did Amelia, she couldn't tell Harry the truth, not just yet.

"Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did."

"Nothing is absolute," said Amelia cryptically. "A person cannot be convicted of a crime without proper due process of the law."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, I'm going ahead, I'm the Slytherin guardian, so I have to make my rounds, please excuse me."

-0-0-0-0-

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a leek. This meant that with Lupin's anti-dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Harry had just one night a week to do all his homework. Even so, he was showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.

Cedric and Amelia were spending time when they were free, everyone in school probably found out, Cho had been crying her eyes out, she was his ex, one time she confronted Amelia, she was about to slap Amelia but the young ninja caught her hand and glared at her

"I wouldn't want you to ruin my face in public," said Amelia in a very dangerous voice.

"How dare you steal cedric away," said Cho.

"First off, I never stole him," said Amelia. "He came to me, Second, I'm the slythrin guardian, I can deduct points from you."

"So you are like a true Slytherin, you will deduct points if you feel like it," said Cho.

"I am a Gryffindor, but I am a guardian," Said Amelia.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice and both girl's turned to look at Cedric.

"Cho, what are you doing here?" asked cedric.

"I was thinking of the fact that you would choose someone else when you have me," said Cho. "I still love you cedric."

"I'm sorry, but our relationship simply didn't make it," said Cedric. "Though I did try to make it work."

"I could do anything for you, cedric," said Cho. "Just live this bitch and come back to me."

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Amelia Snapped angrily. "You are trying to degrade my honor, and this I cannot allow."

She then pointed at Cho Chang, and glared at her, her eyes clearly showed anger.

"I, Amelia Jane potter, challenge you Cho Chang, into a Duel," said Amelia.

The students and Teachers stopped at what they are doing and then looked at Amelia, Cho Chang was there she clearly didn't like the attention.

"You cannot get out of this challenge Cho Chang, your honor is also in danger," said Amelia. "If you run away right now after my declaration you will be dubbed a Coward, one who doesn't have the gall to fight someone younger than you…"

"but if I lose to you, my honor will also be down," said Cho.

"No, that will be your pride," said Amelia. "There's a big difference between Honor and Pride… A ninja like m… uhh, Madoka Kurosaki, understood that a true ninja need to be humble and have a high sense of honor, to lessen his pride is the best way to finish his missions successfully."

"You sound like you know what you are talking about," said Cedric. "But why the topic of Ninjas?"

Amelia froze at that and then turned to look at Cedric and then rubbed the back of her neck.

"Because I idly read a book about ninjas during Christmas break," said Amelia.

"But, it's strange," said Harry who went near them. "Twice each year a girl ninja would appear to tell us a specific clue… I wonder if she would appear."

Amelia looked away and then looked a bit nervous, she didn't expect Harry to remember those incidents, she then turned to look at Cho Chang.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Amelia.

"I'll accept your challenge," said Cho. "I'll never lose to a third year like you."

"You can try but you cant win," said Amelia. "My honor is at stake, so I will make you take back the word that you called me."

"Fine, I'll fight you tomorrow at sunset, in the grounds, that way no one will be hurt," said Cho. "But if you lose, you return Cedric to me."

"Fine by me," said Amelia. "I'm after my honor after all… but I do win, you will leave Cedric and I alone, understand?"

With that the two women and the others went to their class, Cedric went with Amelia.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. "Cho Chang's more advanced in spell casting than you."

"I didn't say that it would be all spell casting," said Amelia. "Cedric, why do you think Professor Severus Snape, got me as a guardian?"

"Because, you trust him?" he asked.

"Aside from that," said Amelia.

"Umm, I don't know," said Cedric.

"That is because, I am more experienced in other fields other than offensive and defensive spell casting," said Amelia. "I've been training in those fields since I was young."

"Well, I hope you can survive with those fields alone," said Cedric.

"Don't worry, I've fought many battles before so I know how to handle myself," said Amelia.

"Battles?" asked Cedric.

"Nothing for you to know, yet," said Amelia.

They walked in silence until they stopped at Amelia's classroom, there she stopped and then turned to him.

"I'll be getting off here," said Amelia.

'Yeah, I better head to class too," said Cedric. "Shall I see you for lunch my lady?"

"Of course you may," said Amelia.

Cedric bent down and then gave a little kiss on Amelia's lips before walking away, Amelia just looked at Cedric as he walked away and then she opened the door to her classroom and then entered the classroom and then sat down.

"You're almost late," said Harry. "We're you with Cedric?"

"A bit, yeah," said Amelia.

"Well, don't do any lovey dovey stuff when I'm here okay," said Harry. "I don't feel that its okay to watch you two smooching in the Gryffindor table."

"I am not going all lovey dovey, on Cedric," said Amelia.

And with that a little bickering fight got in between Amelia and Harry, the Gryffindors who were used to them bickering just let the twins continue, they knew that it would subside in minutes, the Slytherins however just glared at the twins and returned to reading their books with fingers on their ears, yup things are in order of the meantime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Due process - A person cannot be condemned unless he is given the opportunity to be heard, because he is presumed innocent unless proven guilty beyond reasonable doubt

juliannaspencer20


	53. Catching the Rat

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp doesn't belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifty-Three: Catching the Rat

Amelia crashed to the ground and then she sat up rubbing her shoulder, ever since Severus had been training her in school, he was also learning some of the maneuvers and it had simply taken her in surprise, he too was getting good in ninjutsu.

The match against Ravenclaw was getting nearer and wood was going nuts on Harry's broom and he felt that it was lucky that they had a firebolt on their hands, Amelia didn't say much about who really gave him the gift and then she just sat on the grass during the Quidditch practice meditating.

Also they weren't getting anywhere with their lesson to Lupin, Amelia was just too busy to practice the incantation, between duties as a guardian, Quidditch practice and training, she had no time for herself. Cedric was there all the way supporting her.

Harry and Amelia were in the DADA classroom having stopped their lesson and drinking butterbeer, Amelia was just resting before she went out.

"What's under a dementor's hood?" asked Harry.

Professor Lupin lowered his bottle thoughtfully. Amelia looked at Harry and then at her uncle.

"Hmmm... well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon," said Remus.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and -- and suck out his soul."

Harry accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer.

"What -- they kill --?" asked Harry.

"Oh no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever... lost."

Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, and then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry has given the dementors permission to perform it if they find him."

Harry sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then he thought of Black.

"He deserves it," he said suddenly.

Amelia didn't say anything just sipping her butterbeer and then she looked out of the window, it would be full moon in a few weeks, and she still hadn't found peter Pettigrew.

"You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

"Yes," said Harry defiantly. "For... for some things..."

"I don't think so, my job in the human world makes me unbiased, people who are believed to be bad are the ones who are good, and then good guys are the ones who are bad," said Amelia.

She meant Casey Jones and Oroku Saki, Casey Jones looked like a typical bad guy but he was a vigilante fighting alongside them, Oroku Saki was a good person in the people's eyes but he was the shredder that always almost tried to kill her and her family several times.

"Sirius was in Azkaban," said Harry. "He escaped."

Amelia rolled her eyes and then looked out of the window, she could never tell them both, if she told them she met Sirius, they would quickly ask her for details, she knew that she had to stay quiet for a bit, because Harry will be constantly following her and Remus would ruin the plan.

"I think it's time to go," said Amelia. "Harry, it's almost time for the curfew, I'll bring you to the common room.

They said goodbye to Remus and then they headed to the Gryffindor entrance and they stopped to see Neville.

"I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Harry and Ron: "Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh, shut up," said Amelia as she and Harry drew level with Neville. "Neville, what's wrong?

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oddsbodikins," said Harry to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room.

Amelia left them and then she headed back to her room, one thing was for sure, she had to catch Peter Pettigrew and soon.

-0-0-0-0-

The day of the game drew near, Amelia was tired she never had sleep for a few days, she would stay up the whole night patrolling at after that it would be quidditch practice but her mind wasn't on quidditch, it was on finding the rat.

One night she was walking around the halls when she noticed Sirius black heading to the Gryffindor door, quickly turning around she rushed to the common room and then stopped right in front of the Dog.

The dog looked at her and then it lolled its tongue and then cocked his head to the side.

"He's not here," said Amelia. "We're looking hard to find him, he ran away."

The dog's tail fell in between his legs and bowed his head and whined, Amelia placed her hand on the head and then walked away, Sirius followed until he was in the office, Sirius followed and then a moment later, saw Severus who was in a desk writing something into the paper.

"You're late, your patrol should have finished a few minutes ago," said Severus putting down his quill.

"I'm sorry," said Amelia. "I bumped into Sirius black here."

Sirius started barking and then Severus stood up and stared at the dog, the dog growled and then Severus looked at the dog and then lowered his eyes.

"That's enough Black, you should be thankful, that I am looking for Pettigrew as well," said Severus.

Sirius returned to human and then glared at Severus.

"Why would I want you to help me?" asked Sirius.

"Because, I promised Miss Potter, that I will help you," said Severus.

"Why would you keep a promise like that, you're a Slytherin," said Sirius.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," said Amelia. "I was almost sorted to Slytherin, myself."

"Nonsense, no potter was ever sorted to Slytherin," said Sirius.

"Sirius, just trust him, he helped me and my family a lot of times in the past, he is a part of our family," said Amelia.

Sirius didn't say anything so he leaned on the wall and then crossed his arms.

"So what are you planning to do when you get the rat?" asked Sirius.

Severus and Amelia had gotten into positions, Severus was wearing guards so he wouldn't get hit but he too was in a position to fight.

"Well, here it is," said Amelia aiming a kick at Severus head but Severus blocked it and then dunked another high swipe. "Once we catch that rat we are going to the ministry of magic where we are going to call for a hearing to straighten out all of this, I will be your defendant if you want."

Amelia jumped back twice and then flipped back as Severus rushed at her and then Sirius watched on how they fought and then found that he could trust them.

He excused himself and then turned back to a dog and left.

-0-0-0-0-

For the past few weeks, Amelia looked at the map and at her watch she started memorizing the rat's movements and then afterwards she started looking at the rat's movements in the halls with a magnifying glass.

One morning, an owl delivered Amelia something wrapped in a newspaper, she saw that it was April who had written her name and everything, and opening the newspaper she nodded her head and then nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, April and Don, this is exactly what I need," said Amelia and then opened a letter, she recognized Don's writing.

_Dear Mel,_

_The Submarine is going on fine, it's is about done, with your specifications it would be done soon, also I am also making that cure on the mutants we left in the underground city, though I am sure that it would be arduous for all of us to be making that journey again, so I am now finalizing that turtle tunneler that we were having trouble building, but thanks to utrom technology, I am now finalizing it, but we are not yet ready to go there, I still need your help to find that cure, when are you coming back? I really need your help,_

_Signed, Don_

"Fly paper?" asked Harry. "What do you need that for?"

"I'm going to catch a rat," said Amelia.

With all classes going Amelia couldn't lay the trap just yet, so she waited until the time was right and then once it was curfew she started laying fly paper all around the corridor and then, at first the teachers and prefects were wondering what she was doing but all she said was there she was going to get a rat.

She waited a few hours writing a letter to Don.

_Hey Don,_

_I'm glad you almost have that submarine finalized, and the tunneler too, I remember that was the only project you wanted yourself to only make, well, thanks to April, my trap for Peter is set, there is flypaper all over the place, all I have to do now is wait, I will also immediately start searching for the cure, I do have a few crystals, but can you send me chemicals I don't have any, and it's obvious that Severus' potions wont work as well, so I will work hard as well, I got to go, it's almost time for my training, see you soon._

_Signed, Amelia._

-0-0-0-0-

Early morning, there was a rat trapped on the flypaper, and then Amelia carried the rat into potions office and settled it on the floor, where Severus warded the classroom and then turned to the wall where he passed her sais to Amelia who took them, Remus and Sirius were called as well.

At first it was a shock for Remus to see Sirius and he almost cursed him until Amelia showed the true purpose why he was here so he apologized to Sirius and they set off to

"Well, here goes," and then Severus pointed his wand and then said a spell and then to Severus' and Amelia's surprise that the rat grew in size and then turned human, he was really fat and he was balding in one place.

"Well, well Peter Pettigrew," said Severus. "What a surprise, fancy seeing you here."

"Severus, Severus my old friend," said Peter. "It's so good to see you."

"Old friend?" Severus sneered. "Since when am I a good friend."

"Pettigrew you traitor," said Sirius.

Pettigrew shrieked and then hid behind the desk, Amelia attacked him and then slicked the desk in half using her sai and then she threw it and then the attacker's arm was pinned through the tongs of the sai, Amelia placed her other sai on his throat and then glared angrily.

"Do you know how much I want to kill you right now?" she said. "I can kill you know, and I have killed a lot of people, these weapons have tasted the blood of other people I have killed."

She meant of course the death eaters she had killed for self defense, but she wanted to scare peter Pettigrew some more and it was working, Peter Pettigrew was practically shaking in his feet.

"But unfortunately, you still have some use for us," said Amelia as she released the sai on Peter's throat. "You are going to clear up the trouble you have cause twelve years ago… I will not rest until you experience what Sirius Black have experienced in your place."

"Ple… Please, Amelia, ha… Have m… m…mercy," said Peter.

"Mercy?" snapped Amelia. "Mercy? People who are given mercy don't really deserve it; the people who suffer from other people's foolishness are the ones who deserved to be pitied."

"How can you be like this, you're from a light family," said Peter.

"Light, dark, what does it matter, even the light create wrongs to justify their means, I am neutral, I am both light and dark," said Amelia. "Do you think a person from the light would enjoy audibly abusing you?"

Peter didn't say anything and then Amelia went out of the door.

"I am preparing to go to the ministry, the sooner is the hearing then the better it will be," said Amelia. "Please return the rat to his rat form and put him on that cage."

"Of course," said Severus and then turned the rat to its rat form and then placed it on the cage and then they all went to get ready.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time it was ten, Remus, Severus, Amelia, a dog and a caged rat apparated to the front of the ministry building and then they entered the hall.

Amelia headed to the minister's office and then she slammed opened the door, Cornelius fudge was in the middle of the meeting and there were quite a few reporters too.

"Miss Potter," said Cornelius standing up immediately.

"Cornelius, I want you to arrange an immediate hearing," said Amelia.

"Yes, but what for," said Cornelius.

Amelia slammed the rat down and then Severus used his wand to turn the rat to its human form and they gasped.

"This is," said a reporter shocked.

"Yes, that is Peter Pettigrew," said Amelia. "You imprisoned the wrong man in Azkaban twelve years ago."

"But, Sirius Black is in hiding, we can't do a hearing with out him," said the Minister.

"I knew you were going to say that," said Sirius as he turned human. "I'm here, let's have that hearing.

"Fine, I concede, I want peter locked up, until we can set up a time for that hearing," said Cornelius.

"If I may, I'd like to be the one to keep Pettigrew, until the day of the hearing," said Amelia.

"If it pleases you," said Cornelius.

Severus smirked and then turned the rat back and then Sirius turned into a dog as well, Amelia said that she would have a talk to the minister about setting up the hearing and they understood.

-0-0-0-0-

That night, the hall was buzzing with talk about the news on the evening prophet, in front of the picture was of Sirius black and there was the headlines saying.

_**Sirius Black innocent?**_

_In a shocking turn of events, just this morning, one of the famous potter twins, Amelia Jane Potter, just asked for a hearing regarding the innocence of one escaped convict named Sirius Black, according to sources, Peter Pettigrew had been living his life in hiding, as a pet rat on one of her circle of friends, who's confidentiality was stated by miss potter herself._

"_It is shocking to know that the justice system of the wizarding world is non existent," said Amelia after we interviewed her. "I wish that after this ordeal, they will learn to hold hearings so they don't put the wrong man behind bars again._

_The hearing will be set this Saturday on the express wishes of Miss Potter herself where she is going to be the witness of Sirius black herself._

Harry read the article and then looked at his sister who was calmly eating, he couldn't believe that she would be doing this, how did she get… that's it, the flypaper.

"Mel, how did you know that the rat was Peter Pettigrew?" asked Harry.

"Well, let's see," said Amelia scrunching her face up to think up of a lie. "Well, as you can see, I met this girl ninja, she said that it was her job to protect us, and told me the truth about the rat, and I have been searching for it since."

"So the patrols all through the night were just for that?" asked Cedric.

"Of course, I never back down on something I do," said Amelia.

Suddenly the doors opened and then reporters headed to the Gryffindor table, Amelia just calmly finished her food and then walked away, they wanted to know how she found Peter, and what she was going to do at the hearing, but Amelia just walked away and then slipped into the shadows and entered her room.

She looked at the rat in the cage and then gave it a piece of bread and then went off to do her work, and to get herself mentally prepared for this Saturday.

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


	54. The Hearing

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Note "_word_" is Japanese the translation will be like this (translation)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-four: The Hearing

Dawn arrived and Alex woke up to see Amelia in the corner meditating, she was in a gi and she had her eyes closed, the rat was practically shaking in fear, and Sirius was there sleeping.

"You're up," said Alex as he pulled on his nightgown and then headed to the bathroom to rinse his face.

Sirius stretched and then opened his snout and then looked at her and then approached her, his tail wagging, Amelia sighed she could not meditate; patting the dog in the head she opened her eyes and then stood up.

"So much for my meditation," said Amelia.

After Alex used the bathroom, she then used it and then when she exited the bathroom already dressed in corporate attire, then opened a closet, and then passed Sirius his coat, the dog whined but Amelia just glared, Sirius sighed, then took it, and then went to the bathroom.

When he got out Amelia pushed him to the seat and then started cutting his hair, and then removed the shaver to make him look like a gentleman and then once he was finished she nodded, Sirius looked younger and more manly.

Later Amelia walked into the main hall and then sat down in the Gryffindor table, Harry looked at Sirius and then at his sister, she was calm.

"How can you be so calm?" snapped Harry. "You're going to be in a hearing."

"Why should I not be calm?" asked Amelia. "The last Hearing I went to almost had me and my brothers killed."

Her mind flew to the planet Triceraton republic and how they were sent to that Gladiator sports thing in the summer, her fingers tightened at that, it was too depressing not to have their beloved weapons for weeks, it had certainly been frustrating.

Unbeknownst to her, Harry noticed her gripping her for harshly and her eyebrow twitched quite irritably and then suddenly.

"Hello, my daughter," said a voice and then Amelia looked up, then stood up quickly, and then bowed.

"Master Splinter," said Amelia.

Master splinter leaned on his cane, he was human and all and he were alone, he was wearing a kimono and then he sat on the bench.

"This is my father, Master Splinter," said Amelia to Sirius black, who nodded a greeting to him and then he nodded back.

"Otoosan? Where are my brothers?" asked Amelia.

"They are at home," said Splinter. "They are out running around with Casey, Donatello is busy with the submarine and something else, and he asked me to give you this message about looking for the medicine for the people of the underground city."

"Ah, tell him, I will help after this," said Amelia. "Tell him I too have the same suspicions that the answer is with the crystals we found around the lair, and tell him I have a few in my trunk so he doesn't need to send some."

"I will my daughter," said Splinter.

"Amelia, it's time to get going," said Severus arriving at the Gryffindor table, turning to Splinter he bowed. "Master Splinter."

"Ah, Severus, I see that you are all right," said splinter.

"No way," said Remus coming closer. "This is the…"

Severus and Amelia turned to glare at the professor who took it that it was top secret and then he shut up and then nodded.

"I apologize," said Remus. "I thought that you were some one else, master splinter."

"It's all right, People can mistake faces with another person's after all," said Splinter. "And I still remember you, Harry."

"Mister Splinter," said Harry respectfully.

Amelia covered her mouth with her fingers, splinter swung his cane at her and she dunked it expertly, and then noticed her father's approving look at her and then she smiled.

"Well, let's go, the Hearing is at ten sharp, so we have to hurry," said Amelia.

Sirius Black and the others stood up the others meaning, Amelia's father, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Amelia, Harry couldn't come, as he had to take notes for the both of them.

Once they left, Amelia turned to Master Splinter and then Severus offered his arm to Master Splinter.

"Sensei, please grab my arm we are about to Apparate," said Severus.

Sirius elbowed Remus and then pointed to Severus, but what he got from Remus was a shake in the head meaning that he should drop it.

"Amelia, wait," said a voice and then Amelia turned to see Cedric and Alex coming to meet her.

"Amelia, here," said Alex giving her a red pouch that was a Japanese good luck charm. "I made that."

"Aww, thanks Alex," said Amelia.

"Well, I couldn't make something like that but I can give you this," said Cedric taking Amelia by the waist and then giving her a kiss on the lips, Amelia's face flushed as it was in front of everyone and then her father had his arms crossed and was just looking at his daughter.

Alex looked away his fists digging into his flesh on his hands and his heart ached for that moment.

When she broke, Amelia's face was red and then she looked down at the ground.

"Well, uhh, thanks I guess," said Amelia and then went to the Group, Alex turned to look at her and then saw that Amelia placed the charm into her pocket and then she went to grip Sirius' and Remus' arms and then they apparated to the ministry atrium.

Suddenly the pictures started flashing and then Amelia covered her face and then they headed to the court rooms, the rat cage was with Amelia and then they entered the court room and then they snapped the door shut and then Amelia straightened her clothes.

"That was more hectic than usual," said Amelia.

"Indeed," said Severus, then took the rat cage from Amelia, and then headed to the front where the aurors were waiting and then magically turned Peter Pettigrew into a human and then surrendered the villain to them and then they placed him on the chair and then tied the hands together to the armrests.

Sirius went to the Defense table and then Amelia sat down beside him, she was going to be Sirius witness, she wondered what help it would be, Amelia reached into his pocket and then took out her marauder's map and then whispered her own incantation in Japanese.

"Hey that's our map," said Sirius.

"Nope, Harry has your map," said Amelia. "I just asked Uncle Remus to make one for me."

"Ohh," said Sirius looking.

"Okay, he's in his class," said Amelia closing the parchment.

"The hearing will now commence," said the Wizengamot representative. "Stand."

They all stood and then the Judge and the minister of magic entered and so did the Paparazzi they started taking frantically the picture of Peter Pettigrew and then at Sirius black, Amelia calmly raised the clipboard and then used it to cover her face with it.

"Sit," said Cornelius fudge. "Read the charges."

"This one Peter Pettigrew, set up the death of one James potter and one lily Evans nee potter, framed one Sirius Orion Black and killed a total of Twelve muggles to make his escape," said the representative.

"Peter Pettigrew, how do you plead?" asked Cornelius.

"Not guilty," said a very panicked Peter Pettigrew.

"Well, we'll call first the Witness, Miss Amelia Jane potter," said the representative.

"Allow her forward," said Cornelius.

Amelia lowered the clipboard and then stood up and the paparazzi stood up and then she headed to the witness stand and then stood there, The Minister motioned of a chair and then a wizard brought it and then Amelia thanked him politely.

"Amelia potter, where were you when you met Sirius Black?" asked the Representative.

"I was in Hogsmead with a friend of mine, Gryffindor won the quidditch game and that is why he wanted to treat me out," said Amelia. "We bumped into him and then I chased him, he told me everything and in doubt I said I'll look for evidence of the truth, I found through the map my Uncle Remus made for me that Peter Pettigrew is in fact alive and that was when I started to try and catch Peter Pettigrew."

"Didn't the ministry say that you were not allowed to even step foot in hogsmead and you chased after Sirius Black, knowing that he might kill you?" asked a Wizengamot.

"The ministry cannot dictate what I should be doing and what I should do," said Amelia. "If they do so they are revoking my Right to privacy and my right to Liberty."

The whole Wizengamot was silent; they didn't know they were doing that, now that they think about it they are depriving the Potter Twins of their rights.

"For one so young, why do you know these things?" asked the questioner.

"I should know my rights," said Amelia. "It is because of my occupation, on which I have the right to withhold information as it does not concern this hearing."

A murmur rang throughout the congregation and then the questioner blinked and then found no other question to throw against her and then turned to the minister.

"No more questions sir," said the questioner.

"You may step down, Miss Potter," said the minister.

Amelia stepped down and then the Representative turned to Sirius Black.

"May the one known as Sirius Black come forward," said the representative.

Sirius Black stood up, then headed to the witness stand, and then turned to look at them.

"All right, Mr. Black here's my first Question," said the questioner.

"Objection," said somebody from the Wizengamot. "I would like to request the use of Veritaserum."

"Please explain," said the representative.

"This may be a hearing to play with our minds, though Peter Pettigrew is alive, how do we know that he confounded Peter and Miss potter," said the wizengamot.

Amelia stood up and then turned to the wizengamot in anger, her father's brown eyes flashing angrily.

"Are you insinuating that I am out of my mind?" asked Amelia. "Sirius Black never did that to me, if he tried to; I would have taken care of him in such a way that he won't be holding a wand for a long time."

Everyone shrunk away at her threat and then Amelia turned to the Minister.

"Minister, I agree with the Veritaserum, that is if uncle Sirius agrees to the potion," said Amelia.

"Do you know what Veritaserum is?" asked the minister.

"The most powerful and potent truth potion in the world, so powerful that only three drops to let it take effect," said Amelia. "Though the brewing is of a N.E.W.T level."

"You are certainly well informed, Miss Potter," said the minister then turned to Sirius Black. "Are you willing to take Veritaserum?"

"I agree," said Sirius.

A wizard approached but then Severus approached and then grasped the hand and then turned to the wizard.

"I will be the one to apply it," said Severus and then turned to Sirius who had relaxed a bit. "Open your mouth Black, and don't worry it's the real thing not poison."

"Shut up, Severus," said Sirius and then opened his mouth.

Severus dropped three drops into Sirius' mouth and then went back and then Sirius' face went blank.

"What's your name?" asked Severus.

"Sirius Orion black," said Sirius.

"What is your Animagus form?" he asked.

"A big black dog," answered Sirius.

"Miss Potter, is this true?" asked Severus.

"It is true," said Amelia acknowledging the answer.

"You may continue," said Severus.

The minister nodded and then the questioner turned to Sirius Black.

"Where were you in the night of October 31st 1982?" asked the Representative. "Explain what happened that night."

"I was in my house, there was an order meeting, Lily and James couldn't go because Amelia had a fever that night and they didn't want to leave her alone, and they decided to skip it, during that meeting was when He attacked. I arrived there too late, Peter was the Keeper of the Fidelius because I thought that Voldemort wouldn't suspect him and I was wrong there, so I pursued Peter and then I got framed," said Sirius. "His form is truly a rat."

Everyone was silent, they had heard the truth and then they turned to the man who was shaking in horror, and Peter Pettigrew knew that he was done for.

"How and why did you escape from Azkaban?" asked the Questioner.

"I escaped from the prison because I saw the picture of Peter on the Daily prophet, I thought of Harry who was in school and the boy looked like he was the age where he was going to Hogwarts," said Sirius. "I wanted to protect my Godson so much I had to get out of there, so I changed into a dog and then escaped."

"I have no more questions," said the Questioner

"Fine we shall bring forward Peter Pettigrew," said the representative.

Peter Squawked and then Amelia requested the use for Veritaserum and then Sirius Agreed, and so did half of the Wizengamot, during this time it was inevitable that Peter would take the Veritaserum.

The Aurors fed Peter the potion, then his face became blank, and then the questionings started…

"Where were you in the night of October 31st of 1982?" asked the questioner.

"I was with Voldemort planning the death of the potter family," said Peter.

A murmur rang through the congregation and then the minister shushed the whole place and then he was about to give a recess when Amelia stood up.

"Why did you decide to betray your friends?" she asked.

"Because, your father and his two friends were the best and I'm always the one left behind," said Peter. "You don't know how it feels when your teachers talk about the accomplishments of your friends but nothing about you, I envied them, I loathed them and as we grew, it turned to hatred, that hatred turned to Voldemort. He saw my worth and I became a spy against the Order, and then I started to plan for the demise of my so-called friends, but so far I managed to kill one and it backfired on me, but not really, I managed to hit Sirius and since Remus was already shunned by society, I had no use for him."

"_Baaaaaaaaaaaka_," (Iiiiiiiiiiiiiidiot) said Amelia in a rather taunting voice. "Did father and Uncle Remus or Uncle Sirius boast their achievements, you only heard their achievements from the professor but did you hear it from their mouth?"

"No, I didn't," said Peter.

"I don't think they were proud enough to boast their achievements when they knew that they have a friend who cant reach their level, their humility should be commended not looked down upon," said Amelia. "You are the lowest of the low, I don't want to see you ever again."

"The courts will now have a recess for thirty minutes," said the representative and then they all left the room.

-0-0-0-0-

After thirty minutes passed the court reconvened and Amelia and the others waited for the Verdict, one of the wizengamot stood and then took out a roll of parchment and then opened it wide.

"We the Wizengamot, find this man named Peter Pettigrew, Guilty of framing Sirius Black for crimes of murder, and for murder of Mr. and Mrs. James potter, the sentenced will be carried out by giving this lowly creature the Dementor's kiss," said the wizengamot. "Furthermore, we bequeath Sirius Black back his Assets and properties and return his title as heir to the house of Black and a seat of the Wizengamot, also the ministry will be allotting a total of twelve million Galleons as compensation for the false sentence placed upon him. We hereby declare Sirius Black pardoned and free, and reinstate you back as a captain of the Auror's division."

Sirius Black was frozen in his seat, Amelia grabbed hold of Sirius' hand and then squeezed it and then Sirius looked at her, for once in thirteen years tears of joy fell from his eyes and then hugged his niece.

"I'm so happy," said Sirius. "I'm a free man again."

"We have to celebrate," said Amelia.

However, before they stood up or when the aurors were to get the prisoner, those aurors never made since smoke appeared and then through the smoke, the aurors were struck down by ninjas and then Amelia stood up, she noticed the snake insignia and then groaned, this was her second time to see Salazar's ninjas.

She pushed Sirius down and then dunked herself hiding, the others did too, the other people present were trying to get away but the wizengamot was also being targeted those who were in favor of the kiss.

Amelia knew he had to do something, she removed the pants she wore and her shirt, she wore her ninja suit but she unrolled the sleeves, then removed her Sais from her hips, then tied it on her waist, and then placed a cloth over her mouth and also her bandanna on her hair.

"Wait here," said Amelia and then she flipped over the table, then Landed on the head of a ninja, then flipped over, and then landed on the ground she swung her foot around and then Severus and Master splinter looked at each other.

Severus reached for his wand, then placed glamour on them both, and then joined in the fights, albeit Severus was still a beginner, but with Splinter's guidance, his form was gradually getting better.

Sirius looked at them fight, Remus was just standing around and then Sirius turned to them.

"Well, why don't we join in?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think so," said Remus. "They move too much, if we send our spells over, we might hit the others."

"What the heck is her family?" asked Sirius.

"She comes from a family of ninjas," said Remus. "She already had done impossible things, and you wouldn't believe who her family really are... but being like that gave Amelia a sense of independence that people her age should not yet know; Amelia is far matured than any of her classmate or brother, did you see how she held herself during the meeting?"

"Yes, I was shocked that she did not crack and all," said Sirius. "Plus she was awfully calm."

Amelia flew in between them and then crashed into the table, among the fights, she had obtained a katana, and that katana was bloody. She stood up and then placed a hand on the table she then using one hand she flipped over the table and then brought a foot on top of the head on the attacker and then she landed on her feel as the ninja crumpled.

She expertly raised up her sword and then blocked the attack expertly and then she kicked the male ninja in the center and then the man crumpled in pain.

"Never leave that part for a woman to attack it," said Amelia as se moved from the table and then headed to the fight.

Severus dunked a katana slice, he landed a punch at the stomach and then flipped behind him to kick the chin of the ninja.

Splinter used his cane like a katana and then just he moved lightning fast, he was after all a master, he raised his sword up and then brought it down at a ninja's hand causing him to drop the weapon in his hand, then he used the blunt end to hit the ninja in the stomach and then swiped his cane under the ninja and he landed on the ground.

Amelia saw two ninja's coming Amelia jumped into the air and delivered a split kick attack and then landed on the ground and then made another ninja fall by swiping her feet then she flipped herself backwards and then used it to kick another ninja in the stomach using him to stop her momentum and then landed on the ground and then sent a back kick behind her.

Severus landed behind her and sent a double kick and then Amelia turned to Severus.

"Thanks," said Amelia once they were back to back.

Suddenly many ninjas went to attack them and then Amelia had an idea.

"When I tell you, we join hands and then you swing me around and propel me to the air," said Amelia.

Severus nodded ready to fight, when they were near Amelia called out, then Severus turned and then grasped hands, then Severus swung Amelia around, then Amelia used her feet to aim at the heads of the ninjas around them, and then once Severus let go she was on the air. Amelia tucked her knees into her chest as she twirled around and then she landed on the middle.

Splinter nodded that Amelia had done well and then he swung his cane around and then jumped around bringing ninja's down.

The ninja leader watched them fight, they were fighting the elite and in the ninjutsu style, he was intrigued that there seemed to be another wizarding ninja clan that he did not know of and then suddenly two of his ninjas arrived with Peter Pettigrew and then he turned to them.

"We have him," said one of the ninjas.

"Good, now go," said the leader and then he pulled out a whistle and then gave two shrill blasts, Salazar's ninja's stopped and then some of them picked up their wounded and then retreated.

"Look, they have Pettigrew," shouted a girl and then the ones fighting turned to see that it was true, but it was too late for them to follow as they had disappeared, Amelia who was near a table slammed her fist down in anger.

-0-0-0-0-

**Salazar's ninja are back!**

In a shocking turn of events, the court has decided that Sirius Orion Black was declared innocent after Miss Amelia Potter found Peter Pettigrew who was hiding as a pet rat. In turn, Peter Pettigrew was found guilty escaped after his sentence was proclaimed, sadly it did not carry out because he had escaped with the all-secretive magical ninja clan known as Salazar's ninja.

There had been help from another hidden clan but this clan in itself is secretive and we have never heard of it, but they may be for our side since they have fought against them.

The guards will be doubled for the Potter Twins but through the orders of Captain Sirius Black, who took back the title and all his assets plus compensation from the ministry itself, said that there should not be any guard for the potter twins since he can handle the protection himself, plus he needs all the aurors to look for the escaped convict

"It still bites me that he got away," said Amelia as she crumpled the paper in a irritate way and then she stood up and then threw the newspaper into the fire and then went back to her seat and then sat down, Alex who was there turned to her.

"But don't you think you did what you set out to do?" asked Alex. "Give Sirius Black his innocence?"

"True, but still a criminal escaped," said Amelia.

"And was it your fault?" he asked.

"No," said Amelia. "But I did try my best."

Alex saw that Amelia's hands were on her hips and then he placed his hand on top of the closest one and then Amelia turned to look at him and he smiled.

Amelia looked at him, then felt a little thump in her heart, then carefully pulled her hand from his, then turned to the food, then reached over, and then drank her pumpkin juice. And then Alex changed the subject to Potions and then Amelia started to forget what had happened until Cedric arrived

"How are you?" he asked concerned. "You must have been terrified in that court room when those things appeared… I wish I could have been there, then I would have protected you."

'_I don't think you would, you would make me leave, even if I wanted to fight,_' thought Amelia. '_You wouldn't understand._'

She took a piece of food and then ate it, there seemed to be a change of demeanor, she didn't want to remember what had happened but Cedric forced that on her.

Alex saw the change of her demeanor and then glared at Cedric behind his back but he couldn't do anything, and he certainly hated that, standing up he took his bag and slung it around his shoulder.

"Please excuse me, I have something to do in the library," said Alex and then left the great hall, once he was out of the door he punched the wall in anger and then leaned on the door covering his face, he was mad at Cedric for making her sad and with that walked away to his class.

Amelia had watched Alex walk away and then sighed, why did she feel guilty when she was always with Cedric these past few days and right now, she didn't understand it and she just pushed it aside and then continued eating gloomily, half listening to what Cedric was saying.

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Well, there you have it Amelia is falling for Alex but she hadn't realized it yet…

juliannaspencer20


	55. Return to the underground

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five: Return to the underground

Amelia jumped down to the ground, it had been a week after Hogwarts school year had finished and Amelia had arrived home, the shell sub was finished and so was the turtle tunneller.

By now, she was working with Donnie on looking for the cure for Quarry and the others, but they were not making any headway on the cure.

At the moment, while Donnie and Amelia were working hard on making the cure, Leo, Mikey and Raph were playing catch with a Frisbee.

"Coming at yah," shouted Mikey as he threw the Frisbee, Raph jumped to get it but it missed him by inches and then it headed to Donnie Amelia was computing at a machine for the molecular density of the crystal to find out how to break it down, nothing they did even made a scratch on those crystals.

"Yo, Donnie," shouted Mikey. "Head's up."

Donnie gasped as the stacks of paper, Amelia stacked up toppled and then flew all over the lab, and Amelia had turned to see it and then glared at her big brothers.

"Hey you guys, leave us alone," shouted Donnie. "I'm sick of all these interruptions… we can't work like this."

He threw the Frisbee away, Leo stepped on it and then with a flip of the Frisbee it landed on his hand.

"Whoa, Donnie ease up, are you okay?" he asked and all brothers came up.

"I know you aint slept in days, bro," sad Raph.

"Maybe, you know, working too much?" said Mikey.

"We're trying to find the cure for our friends trapped in the underground city," said Amelia typing into her laptop.

"Whoa, that creepy place?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah, how do you think they feel?" asked Amelia. "They feel like prisoners down there."

"Man, remember that spooky sole survivor guy?" said Mikey.

"I wish I could forget," said Don. "Remember what he said?"

"_As we speak the power of the cavern's crystal moon is infusing your friends with its regenerative energy,_" said the sole survivor.

"I remember that we had to put that Whack bag on ice," said Raph.

"And when our friends strayed too far from the city," said Don.

"They reverted back to their monster forms," said Amelia.

"We made them a promise, remember?" said Don. "A promise to find a cure, we know the cure has something to do about the crystals... just don't know what."

Hours turned into days, all this time they did everything they could, but Amelia had to stop for the meantime, as she had to answer a phone call from Cedric who was in New York to visit her.

-0-0-0-0-

Amelia was with Cedric wearing a trench coat and was wearing shades on, they were in the crown of the statue of liberty looking over the water, well, Amelia had on wasn't a face of a happy girlfriend, instead she had the familiar look she had was of thinking about something so much.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. "You're not thinking about me with that face are you?"

"NO!" snapped Amelia mad that her train of thought was broken because of her boyfriend.

"Oh, you should relax, this is school Vacation," said Cedric. "You are not after any Villians this time."

Amelia slammed her fist down and then glared at her boyfriend.

"You don't know, what I have been through, nor why I am worrying about," snapped Amelia.

Cedric looked shocked and then he smiled and then took Amelia's head and then hugged it with one hand.

"That is what I like about you," said Cedric. "You care for others."

Amelia did not want to be held but then it felt comfortable so she did not push him away, once they were back in New York City, she turned to .

"Hey ever rode on a bike?" asked Amelia.

"No," said Cedric.

Amelia smiled and then brought Cedric to where her bike was, Raph had brought it when she called to bring it, and he even left his helmet for Cedric to use.

Amelia put on the helmet and then turned to Cedric who was holding Raph's but he did not know what was going to happen.

"Go on put it over your head," said Amelia.

Cedric did that and then Amelia secured the helmet, then pulled the bike up, then climbed over it, and then patted the seat behind her.

"Well, get on," said Amelia.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked.

"Very," said Amelia. "It's just like riding your broom, but it's on the ground, and it can go as fast as a firebolt too."

Cedric got in and then looked around where to put his hands he imagined that there would be a handle for him to hold somewhere in the seat and then Amelia took his hands and then placed them on her waists, Cedric's face flushed at that and then looked at her.

"Uhh, is this okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just hold tightly," said Amelia and then winched in pain as he squished her waist. "No, not that tightly, tight enough for you to hold and for me to breathe."

Cedric relaxed his hold and then Amelia nodded, she let go of the breaks and then started the engine, Cedric was frightened by the noise but looked at Amelia who was not bothered by it at all, the next thing he knew was that he was going miles per hour the familiar wind whizzing past his body.

"This feels familiar," said Cedric.

As Amelia was riding in her bike, she stopped when her shellcell rang she jumped out of the stunt halfway into midair and then landed on her feet her shellcell already out.

"Hello," said Amelia.

"Mel, I've just had a breakthrough, I need you here immediately," said Don.

"What, you did?" asked Amelia excited. "Yeah, I will."

She closed the phone, then turned to them, and then looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry Cedric," said Amelia. "Work has arrived, I will drop you to where you want to go."

"Nah, it's okay, I passed my Apparition exam, so I can apparate home," said Cedric handling her, the helmet he borrowed and Amelia took it and then smiled.

Amelia took off after a goodbye kiss to Cedric and then drove off to the Warehouse between Eastman and Laird, there she went down to the lair where her brothers were meeting with Don but they did not start yet until Amelia was there.

"So did you find out how to break it?" she asked.

"Even better," said Don. "I found out how to liquefy it."

"Oh," said Amelia getting interested immediately. "Just how did you accomplish such a thing?"

"Well, these crystals react to sound," said Don. "Or should I say Ultra sonic high frequencies."

He went to the a sonic wave machine and then placed a couple of crystal and then activated the machine, and soon after a few minutes the crystals liquefied and then Dom poured them into a container and then showed them the product.

"Ohhh," said Amelia. "Why didn't I think of that; how did you find it out?"

"Well, I can't say that it was my idea," said Don albeit sheepishly. "I had a dream about it."

"Gwaa, just like me before we meet Quarry and the others," said Mikey.

"Ok, stop it Mikey, Yah giving me the creeps," said Raph.

"No, it's like something is telling us to go, something from some kind of supernatural plane," said Leo.

"Ok, now that just plain creeps me out," said Raph.

"Anyway, Guys pack your stuff, we're going down, and Amelia you pack the food…," said Leo but Don stopped her.

"Actually, we don't need to pack food," said Don. "We could go down using the turtle tunneler."

Amelia agreed, and then they nodded, Amelia went to the injections they made for this moment, a gun type injection that you just have to pull the trigger and the needle pops out and injects the medicine until you release the trigger and then the needle retracts.

She gave them all the needles and then nodded, Don also took the machine and then they all entered the tunneler.

She went to sit beside Don while the other brothers sat down on the lower side and then Amelia went to take control of the secondary controls.

"Well, here we go," said Don.

He then started moving using utrom technology for the drill, which materialized once the engine started and then they drove out of the lair and then down the sewers, entered the hole Quarry melted before and then drilled the rest of the way.

Once they arrived all of them gasped and leaned forward the Underground city once lit by the crystal's light was now dark and empty.

"Uh, guys, what happened to the shiny crystal on top of the city?" asked Mikey.

"That is what we want to know," said Amelia.

"This gives me a very bad feeling," said Mikey.

"Yah, don't say, Mikey," said Raph.

Don stopped the tunneler and then suddenly they felt a thud and then Amelia turned the view around and then they saw a familiar Stone monster beating on the back of the tunnerler that was leading them to the lava.

"Hey, you bozo, we came to save yah," snapped Raph.

"We can't get through him," said Amelia as she gripped the board. "They're in their insane monster form."

"Hold on," said Don as he moved the Tunneller into the lava.

"Don, move back, you're going toward the lava," shouted Leo.

"It's okay," said Don. "I've built this to withstand the lava albeit only for a while."

He maneuvered the tunneler through the lava with Amelia keeping an eye on the Gauge, once they resurfaced, Amelia let her eyes stray from the gauge.

"The back rest turns into your all around survival kit, it has Grappling hooks, Jet propulsion and missile launchers," said Don. "And many more… just press a button in your seat and you're all set to go."

They pressed the button, then they left the van, and then they scattered when they dunked the acid spit coming from Quarry.

Quarry jumped and then started attacking them firing acid spit everywhere thus causing them to evade it. Don went to the side, then took his injection gun, and then took a liquefied crystal solution.

"You guys try to incapacitate Quarry," said Don.

"Easier said than done, bro," shouted Amelia as she cartwheeled using one hand.

"There're nets in your packs," said Don.

Mikey tampered with his pack and then suddenly a net shot towards Quarry, it caught her but she did not like it, she kept moving around frantically spitting acid everywhere.

"Don, at this rate we cant subdue Quarry," shouted Leo.

"Do you have any stunners?" shouted Amelia.

"I… didn't put it in, you didn't give me time," said Don.

"Amelia, do you know the something in magic?" asked Leo.

"You know I can't use magic outside Hogwarts," snapped Amelia.

"So what are we goin' ta do?" snapped Raph.

Leo looked up, then spotted rocks on top of Quarry, and then turned to Don.

"Donatello, are there Rocket launchers in our packs?" he asked.

"Yeah, there are," said Don.

"Raph, Mikey, shoot your net and the rest of us shoot our rockets to those rocks at my count of three," said Leo.

They nodded and then they readied their packs on their designated places.

"One… two… THREE," shouted Leo as they saw Quarry rip through the net and then Raph and Mikey shot their nets and then Amelia and Leo shot at the ceiling and then as the rocks fell on Quarry.

"Quick, Don, inject her immediately," said Leo.

Don who had the injection ready and then he flipped and made a long jump just as Quarry was about to get up and then injected the serum into her blood stream and then Quarry fell and then started wriggling.

"I think you poisoned her," said Mikey.

"You nutshell," said Don.

However, they saw that Quarry was turning human, and then the men had the decency to turn their back and then Quarry stood up.

"Ouch, wha?" she asked looking her hands and then looked around the cavern. "I don't…"

"We did promise that we would find a cure," said Amelia.

Quarry turned and then stared at Amelia who looked at her, Quarry looked at them and with teary eyes rushed and then hugged Amelia.

"I never thought you'd come back," said Quarry.

"We did promise, only we didn't know how to breakdown those crystals," said Amelia. "By they Quarry, let's go look for something for you to wear."

-0-0-0-0-

Once Quarry was dressed the turtles entered and then they held a meeting once there and then.

"What I want to know is why the crystal moon is gone?" asked Don.

"Well, we lost patience of waiting for you so we decided to look for the medication ourselves, but we couldn't find any crystals so we thought to use the crystal moon," said Quarry. "Only when we used explosives the moon fell into the lava and then we started to revert to our forms."

"So the only thing we need to do," said Don.

"Is to raise the crystal moon to cure them and then inject them," said Amelia.

"Well, it'll be dangerous," said Leo.

"I'm not sure the tunneller can handle the pressure," said Don. "But we do have to try."

"I can go with Don," said Amelia.

"No," said Don. "You needed to defend your brothers up here with this mechanism I'm going to use to get the crystal up, Quarry and I will be trying to get the Crystal up."

-0-0-0-0-

Once the brothers readied the cables and then pulley Quarry, Don entered the tunneller, and then they entered the lava, Amelia and the others were on their guard silent and alert.

However, Mikey just had to make noise by eating chips, and Amelia jumped down, then grabbed the chips, and then glared at Mikey.

"Mikey, don't you know how to be quiet?" snapped Amelia.

"Ease up sis," said Mikey. "They wont be able to hear us, they're out there somewhere."

"Still, it would be best if…," said Amelia but then…

"GUYS GET OUT OF THERE," shouted Leo.

The jumped away and then a boulder the size of a car landed on the place they had vacated and then they stared at the monsters that were coming.

Pulling out their weapons they went into a circle, as those monsters went around her.

"See what you did Mikey?" snapped Amelia. "You delayed us."

Mikey who was twirling his nunchucks turned to his sister and then stuck out his tongue, Amelia hissed and then they scattered when they were attacked.

"Use your weapons to defend only, use the flats of your blades," said Leo.

"Yes, Leo," shouted all of them and the fight started, with only Amelia and the turtles on defense.

-0-0-0-0-

Donnie and Quarry looked around, they were inside the Lava and Donnie was moving downward, he was using infrared x-ray and then once he spotted the crystal through the screen he then went closer.

"Don, we have 25% damage on the heat shield," said Quarry.

"It's fine, that shield can hold on a bit longer," said Don. "We just have to get near the crystal."

Donnie maneuvered the tunneler into deeper towards the crystal, quarry just kept an eye on the screen as they slowly made their way the grid showing the heat shield generator was slowly going down.

"We have 50% damage," said Quarry.

"We'll make it," said Don.

He then started making the tunneler go around the crystal and then once it is secure, he tugged on the rope.

Up on the ground Leo and Amelia saw that and then Amelia ran and then jumped on Leo's back and then went flying, she pressed the button and then the rope started pulling the crystal from the Lava and then once it hit the top the monsters stopped as they turned back into humans.

"Wha, what happened?" asked Rocksteady.

"You reverted back to your monster self," said Leo as Amelia pressed the button as the crystal lit up the place once again.

"But dude, there's a problem," said Mikey as he belted his nunchucks. "Donnie's not up yet."

The Hamato siblings stopped moving, dread filled their hearts, and then they rushed to the edge.

"Donnie," said Leo.

"Oh dear," said Amelia.

"Don," said Raph.

Raph did not say anything just looked at the lava suddenly the tunneler broke the surface and then made for land, and then a very sweaty Donatello and Quarry made it outside.

"Phew, we made it," said Don.

The Hamato siblings went to Don and then they clapped him on the shell, they were relieved that their brother did not die in the lava.

"Well then," said Don. "Let's start the immunization."

-0-0-0-0-

Once they finished Leo and then others led them to the edge of the underground city and they stopped.

"Well here we are, the deciding moment," said Don.

"What if it wont work?" asked Quarry.

"We will soon find out, though I hardly doubt it," said Don. "The crystal was still under the lava when I injected you and your returned to your human self."

"I remember," said Quarry.

"Well then shall we go?" asked Leo.

Quarry stepped out and then the others followed and then the others followed and then they looked they were still humans, and the Hamato siblings congratulated Donnie on him finding the cure.

Once they were on the ladder leading out of the sewers, Leo pushed open the manhole cover, then climbed out, and then helped Quarry and the others climb out, Quarry and the others gasped when they saw the moon, it was magnificent, they were finally up in civilization and then they turned to Amelia and the turtles.

"Thank you," said Quarry. "For helping us."

"It was no big deal," said Don. "We did what we had to do."

"So will we see you again?" asked Quarry.

"Maybe or maybe not, whatever the fates decide," said Amelia.

The turtles and Amelia jumped down at the sewers and then Quarry and the others returned the lid and then looked at the streets Quarry smiled and then headed towards the street.

"I'm back and home," she said and then left to return to her family.

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


	56. The Opening of Fourth year

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Fifty-Six: The Opening of Fourth Year

Amelia got into the platform 9 and 3/4 and then entered the place, she looked around to them speaking about the happening of the Quidditch world cup and from what Severus said about death eaters appearing after the game, in short Amelia wasn't happy that Harry was there first hand and that she wasn't there to protect her... she had her duties to watch, after all, they were busy making sure that new York was still safe for people that was why she declined going and she believed that the Weasleys would take good care of him.

Amelia was heading to the train when Harry appeared with the Weasleys and then they spotted her, and Harry went ran to her and then smiled.

"Hey Amelia," said harry smiling. "How have you been?"

"I have been well Harry, are you alright, I heard what happened, have you been well?" she asked.

"No problem at all, I am unscathed," said harry and then stopped and looked at her. "Oh by the way, Cedric has been looking for you."

"Ah, I see," said Amelia. "I guess I should apologize to him for not keeping in contact while I was away, I have been a bit too busy lately."

"Yeah, I told him that," said Harry. "And he did look a bit hurt."

Amelia said nothing and then sighed, Amelia pushed her trunk into the hold and then turned to harry who was doing the same thing and then Amelia turned to look at an approaching figure, Severus Snape and his son were approaching the train...

"Professor Snape, Alex," Amelia said smiling.

Alex turned to her and then gave her a smile and Severus looked at her and then nodded.

"Miss Potter," said Severus. "How goes your summer?"

"Rather busy I'm afraid, you know," said Amelia with a smile. "But nevertheless, we had good results."

"That's good to hear," said Severus. "Well, Alex, I will be heading inside to look for a compartment for us."

"Alright Dad," said Alex and then turned to her. "Do you want to walk around?"

Amelia turned to look at him and then smiled and nodded.

"I would be happy too," said Amelia she felt comfortable being with Alex and she didn't know it yet.

Alex and Amelia walked together for the meantime, Alex talked about living with his father in London, Amelia talked about New York and all what she did and all, but their talk was cut short when Cedric approached them.

"Hello my dear, I missed you," said Cedric as he smiled at Amelia and then Amelia looked at Alex and then at Cedric and then gave him a smile.

"Cedric, Hi," said Amelia awkwardly and then smiled, Cedric on the other hand went to her and then took her into his arms and then kissed her, Amelia blinked and then kissed back, and she certainly wouldn't get used to those kisses yet.

Alex Looked away and glared at the crowd that looked at them, some even took a few pictures and all... Amelia awkwardly pushed away and then looked at him and then smiled at Cedric, As she was about to say something, the train hissed and then she looked at the time it was almost eleven and then she turned to Cedric and then smiled.

"Hey Cedric, I have to go, I promised harry that I would sit with him," said Amelia.

"But I can sit with you," said Cedric.

"No," said Amelia immediately. "No offense but I think it would be awkward to have my boyfriend sit with a bunch of lower years and besides you have your circle of friends as well, well anyway see you."

Amelia ran ahead and then entered the train and then went to look for harry and the others, and then found them in a compartment, Amelia sat down with them and then closed the door and then the train headed to the school

~0~0~0~0~

Amelia and the others arrived to the school on time and they went to the Gryffindor table where he sat with Alex and harry and all, sure the Sorting was still the same and of course Gryffindor cheered for the new Gryffindors and all, Amelia was patiently waiting for the food to arrive The headmaster stood up and then a hush fell onto the place.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime," said Dumbledore.

The door opened and then in came the students of Beauxbatons, and they paraded down flaunting their girly whiles, Amelia looked at Cedric who was watching them in awe, Amelia scoffed and then turned around and ignored the view.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff," said Dumbledore.

The males of Durmstrang arrived wielding Bo staffs and twirling them Around, Amelia turned to watch them, she knew if Donnie was here, he would be watching, After all, they were using his type of weapon, Amelia watched them use the Bo staff, but of course, Amelia grew bored, because for Amelia it was a weapon not something to show off.

Suddenly the whole place erupted in screams and calls for excitement, Amelia looked up only to see a man walking alongside the Headmaster of Dumstrang... Amelia did not find anything special from the man and then looked away bored but she sure heard people calling out his name.

"Blimey, it's him, harry, its Victor Krum," said Ron to harry.

Harry was looking at victor Krum... he was in the Quidditch match that Amelia couldn't go because she was patrolling the place from the Foot ninjas and then she returned to her work.

Once the students from Beaubatons and Durmstrang have seated down on the house tables, and the Headmistress and headmaster of the visiting schools were seated down in the head table, Dumbledore stood up causing them to stop what they were doing and then look at their headmaster.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks," said Dumbledore to the students, he heard a lot of people perk up at that sound... all except for Harry and Amelia.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch," said Dumbledore.

As the man was about to stand up when suddenly thunder clouds struck and there came rain and several students cried in surprise... of course the ceiling reflected the sky outside... but it didn't seem to be raining outside, Amelia just gave a look when the doors opened and then in came a man hobbling inside, he looked disfigured, he had a rotating eye and he walked with crutches.

Amelia watched as he pulled out his wand and then cast a spell onto the roof and then it quieted down and then he watched him as he came up the teacher's table.

"Bloody hell, its Mad-Eye Moody," cried Ron.

"Alastor Moody, the Auror," said Hermione and then Amelia turned to them.

"Who is Alastor moody?" Amelia asks.

"He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days," said Ron. "Sees Dark Wizards everywhere."

Amelia watches the exchange a few words but then she sees him drinking something through his hip flask and then she just watches... she never had any good experiences when it comes to Defense of the Dark arts teachers, the only good thing she met was her own godfather, Remus Lupin who really taught them well.

Then the whole Congregation quieted down once Barty crouch stood up and then he cleared his throat and then looked at the whole Congregation.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final," Said Crouch.

This announcement caused such a stir... Amelia was relived... this meant that Harry would be out of this one and then looked at the table... it was lucky she had already eaten some snack, if not she would have been really hungry by now.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" shouted one of the Weasley twins... Amelia and harry both didn't care for fame anyway, because they had plenty, and Amelia just wanted to live a quiet life with harry and her brothers.

Suddenly Flinch came with a table and a box and then Dumbledore approached it and then he casts a spell over the box causing it to melt to reveal a golden cup that was emitting blue flame and then the students looked at the cup then at Dumbledore in awe.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun," said Albus to the whole Congregation.

The whole congregation was silent and then Albus clapped his hands and then suddenly the food arrived and then they started to eat... Amelia felt that something wasn't right about this whole set up but she shook it away, she had no basis for her unsettlement so she was content to at least be with Harry and all her friends.

~0~0~0~0~

Once Amelia and the other Gryffindors were in their common room excitement erupted from the students, those 7th years were ecstatic that they were able to join, and the lower years were grumbling at the "Injustice" given to them.

Amelia did not particularly care about the tournament, so she decided to get to bed early since she had training with Severus tomorrow, and then she entered her room, she was back rooming with Hermione and the others, she did miss sleeping with them... after all she was the Slytherin guardian for two consecutive years... one because of the Basilisk attack and the other the "Sirius" ordeal, she was finally back to being an ordinary student and then She closed her eyes and then fell asleep.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Hi guys, I know it's been a year since I last posted… I didn't take a break from posting… my computer broke… and I have been afraid of typing in other computers because people might steal my stories… and I am rather picky about those… now that I borrowed my cousin's laptop… I will be posting regularly I hope… well… thank you for the wait… I hope that all of you haven't left… sorry…

2.) I know this is short… but this all comprises this chapter…

juliannaspencer21


	57. The choosing of the Contenders

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Fifty-Seven: The choosing of the Contenders

Amelia was up early in the morning and she was meditating as usual in her place in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, that was still burning, the House elves knew that she was awake at this hour therefore they would put in firewood for her.

Amelia closed her eyes and then she felt someone entering the room but she did not mind it, after all there were all Gryffindors, and she was back staying in the Gryffindor tower, Amelia sighed when she felt the person sit on the couch and then judging from the aura, she knew that it was Alex and then she opened her eyes and then started at him.

"Good morning Alex," said Amelia to him. "Had a nice sleep?"

Alex looked at her and then secretly admired her beauty and then he blinked and then heard her question, Alex gave her a smile and then nodded.

"It was alright, considering this is my first time sleeping in the Gryffindor tower," said Alex.

"Well, it seemed that your father, Professor Snape didn't want you hurt," said Amelia and then she stood up and then stretched and then looked at the sun as it was rising.

"Well it's almost time for us to have breakfast," said Amelia. "Why don't I go and get ready."

Alex almost stopped her from leaving but then stopped, it would be weird for him to stop a woman that wasn't his girlfriend and then he had to watch her head back to the girl's dormitory and then he sighed as he stood up, well he had to get ready as well, He sighed as he went back to the dormitory as well.

~0~0~0~0~

By the time it was breakfast in the Great hall. Harry, Amelia and his friends were there on the table eating when Cedric arrived into the table and then sat beside Amelia and then she turned her head to look at him, she wasn't amused and then she sighed and then turned to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting your time schedule from your head of house?" she asked.

"But I wanted to know yours first so that I can accompany you to your classes, when I have time," said Cedric to him.

"Its, alright, you don't need to accompany me," said Amelia. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not the case," said Cedric. "It's always the boyfriend who accompanies the girlfriend everywhere."

"Well, Cedric, I am not that type of girl," said Amelia. "And besides, I haven't received my class schedule from professor McGonagall yet."

Cedric stared at her and then sighed as he pulled her chin so that she would look at him and then shook his head.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked. "That's the order of business, if something happened to you then it would be me to blame."

Amelia looked at him and then pushed her head out and then looked at him, she was starting to get mad and then suddenly Alex entered.

"Why don't you stop, don't you see she does not like it," said Alex to Cedric as he sat down across Amelia, Amelia looked at Alex and then gave a smile, Cedric saw that smile and then looked at Alex and then he stood up and then pulled the uniform of Alex and then looked at him, Amelia saw that and then stood up.

"Cedric stop it," said Amelia. "Don't you know who he is?"

"What do I care about you being Snape's son," said Cedric. "He's not going to get special treatment."

"Cedric, stop this at once, Alex is my friend, cant I be friendly to him at least?" she said to him.

"Guys don't make friends with girls," said Cedric. "He's trying to get you to love him, and I can't allow that."

"You and for foolish pride, if I loved her I would have taken her already, she is my friend," said Alex and then pushed himself from his person. "Besides, I know more about Amelia than any of you know."

'_After all we slept in the same room for a year,' _ he thought as he fixed his uniform, and he did see the training Severus was doing to her, and that she carries around her sais in her uniform just in case she was being attacked.

"Do you know how to protect her if you both were in danger?" Alex asked.

"Of course, we take the Defense against Dark arts class, don't we?" Cedric asked.

"No, I mean without your wand?" Alex asked.

Cedric looked at Alex and then he felt like he was being challenged and then he turned to him and then glared.

"You think I won't be able to defend myself, well I can very well do so," said Cedric. "In fact I'm about to show you, thanks to you, I have just made a decision."

Amelia who felt that she was going to be in the brunt of it felt dread coming through her, and then he looked at Cedric and then she knew what he was about to say it and therefore she tried to stop him but it was too late.

"Thanks to you, you have made me decide to enter the Triwizard tournament," said Cedric smirking at Ales. "But it seemed that you can't seeing that you are still underage to join, I will prove that I deserve Amelia."

"Cedric wait," cried Amelia trying to stop Cedric but he was already walking briskly away, Amelia watched as he left and then she sighed and then shook her head, Cedric was just bring rash, and she knew that could lead to his death if he was not aware of the gravitation of his decision.

"Miss Potter, is there something wrong?" Professor McGonagall asked as she handed the time schedule to both Alex and Amelia.

"I hope not, professor, I really hope not," said Amelia accepting her class card and then looked at it with a sigh.

~0~0~0~0~

That night Amelia was waiting by the entrance of the great hall where the goblet of fire was on display. There were a set of students from all three schools, she wasn't there to ogle at the students from other school she was waiting for Cedric.

Suddenly she spotted Cedric coming along with a group of Hufflepuff students walking towards the Great Hall, they were cheering for Cedric and all who was walking towards the Goblet of fire.

"Way to go mate, this will be the first time the Hufflepuff house will be gain its reputation, we can't let Gryffindor hug all the glory," said A Hufflepuff.

"That's right mate," said another Hufflepuff.

"I disagree however," said Amelia stepping up to them, blocking the entrance to the, her arms crossed and she was glaring at Cedric. "You don't know how dangerous this can become."

"Oh, and do you know?" Cedric asked her.

"No, but you should know Cedric, I won't allow you unless you have decided this for yourself, not because it's to save your wounded pride," said Amelia.

"What do you know about pride," said Cedric. "Men are prideful beings, and I want to prove that I am worthy for you."

"Oh I see that's it?" said Amelia. "That's a pathetic excuse, you don't need to do this, and this will only get you killed."

"I need to do this, Amelia, don't you see, this is for Hufflepuff as well," said Cedric putting an arm on Amelia's shoulder.

Amelia looked at Cedric and then sighed then swatted his arm away and then looked at him with disappointment in his eyes.

"Do as you wish, Baka," said Amelia and then she walked away, Cedric and everyone else entered the room and then Amelia went of feeling pissed off.

~0~0~0~0~

Amelia did not speak to Cedric after that incident and when it was time for them to choose the contestants; everyone was in the Great hall having their dinner, among the people in the faculty she noticed were two new people, from what she heard from the people they were ministry people, their names were Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch, once they were finished the dinner hall fell silent as they looked up at the Faculty table, they were expecting that that this would be the time to choose the people.

The headmaster stood up and then looked at the students who were looking at him and then he walked around the table and then went to the Goblet of fire and then looked at them all and then placed his hand on the table where the Goblet sat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, teachers, Students from different schools, all of you have gathered here today, to witness the choosing of the contestants, three students will be chosen by the cup to compete in three extremely dangerous tasks, these students, whoever is the victor, will bring honor to their school," said Albus to them. "Well to those who have placed their name on the cup, good luck and let the choosing begin."

Albus tapped on the Goblet with his wand, and then the Goblet natural color turned red and spat a piece of burnt paper in the air, it slowly floated down and everyone in the dinner hall watched in anticipation on who was the one chosen by the goblet.

Albus reached up and then finally caught the paper as it floated close but and then the turned the paper around and then read the name, and then looked up and then smiled.

"It seems that the goblet chose a student from Beauxbatons," said Albus, this caused the Beauxbaton students to perk up in anticipation. "And the person who will compete in this task is none other than Miss Fleur Delacour."

The Beauxbatons cheered and an extremely beautiful lady smiled and then pushed her hair behind her shoulder and then she gave a smirk.

"I juzt knew zat I vould be chozen," said Fleur.

"Will Miss Fleur Delacour, come up and enter through the door on the right," said Albus.

Fleur stood up and then walked up to Dumbledore who motioned to her to enter through the door and that's what she did, all through the time of her walk she was being applauded upon. After Fleur entered the door the goblet turned red and then shot another paper, this time the Durmstrang and Hogwarts perked up excitedly their eyes peeled onto the descending piece of parchment.

Albus caught the paper again and then looked at the name and then he gave a smile, his glance fell into the Hufflepuff table and then looked at the papers.

"The Goblet has chosen a Challenger for Hogwarts, our very own, Cedric Diggory," said Albus, this caused all of Hogwarts to erupt in cheers except for Amelia, she didn't clap, and she was still after all upset with this whole ordeal. "Will Mr. Diggory join Miss Delacour in the back room?"

Amelia watched as Cedric stood up and then walked towards the faculty table and then after a hand shake between Headmaster and student, Cedric entered the room as well, After wards, all that was left was Durmstrang, Victor Krum was there looking rather smug at the whole scenario and then Amelia rolled her head in exasperation, men seem to be rather immature to her, always competing amongst themselves who will be on top.

Then Amelia's attention was caught on the paper and then she looked away, Amelia did not register the name but when Victor Krum stood up, she shrugged, well; she did not care for obnoxious celebrities.

Amelia got ready to go to the place when she saw a flash of red and then she turned her attention to it, dread filling up and then she turned to look at the paper, the whole school was in shock and so was the faculty. Albus turned back and then looked at the paper that was floating down. Amelia stood up; she just knew what was going to happen.

Albus took it and then looked at the paper and then gasped and then looked at the table and into the table and then Amelia cringed he knew he was looking at them, Harry looked confused, but Amelia knew what was happening.

"HARRY POTTER, please come here," boomed Albus' voice and then Amelia groaned and then sat back down, this was another year where she won't be able to rest and be a student at least one, and Amelia sat down and then looked at her brother who was stunned.

"Come Harry I will come with you, and we will straighten this thing out," said Amelia as she stood up and then took her brother's hand and then they walked the faculty table Albus did not shake Harry's hand but ushered them to the room.

Amelia and Harry were there and then Amelia went to the side and then leaned on the wall, Harry looked around and then the three people turned to them and then Cedric smiled.

"So you both went to congratulate me, didn't you guys," said Cedric.

"Actually we are here in a different matter," said Amelia. "The goblet Reacted and my brother's name got called out."

"What you mean, Harry got into the tournament as well," said Cedric looking at him and then at Amelia.

"Indeed," said Amelia.

"But vat can a child do?" asked Victor.

"You mean zat zere vill be two hogwartz contestants?" fleur asked. "Zat is not fair, how did 'e even put his name in zere?"

"I didn't," said Harry. "I didn't even ask anyone to put my name there."

"Is that true Harry?" asked a voice and then they turned to see that the headmaster along with the head of houses appear there.

"No professor," said Harry.

Albus took Harry and then stared at Harry's eyes which looked back at him with his mind racing on how his name could be in there, Amelia watched.

"So what does this mean Albus," Minerva asked. "Does this mean that Mr. Potter will have to compete?"

"But that won't be fair," said Igor Karkaroff. "There will be two Hogwarts contestants.

"I zay we have the goblet pick two more people for our school so that…" said Maxim but Albus raised his hand.

"The Goblet had gone to sleep," said Barty Crouch. "The Goblet makes a binding contract with whomever it chooses, this means that Harry will have to compete in the triwizard."

Amelia groaned inwardly and then looked at Harry, she knew she wouldn't get any rest this year…._ again._

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Hi guys, Finally I get a computer of my own, and therefore, I am back in commission, also I am starting my practicum this year therefore, I will be posting not that often, but when I do finish a chapter then I will

2.)

juliannaspencer21


	58. The unforgivable curses

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Fifty-Eight: The unforgivable curses

The next day dawned pretty bad, for Harry, he was pretty much scorned by the whole school, perhaps because an underage wizard had entered the contest, and Harry seemed to be under scrutiny to the whole school, Amelia however stayed wither her brother, wearing a scowl that could rival Severus Snape himself.

The moment they left Gryffindor house, they noticed that they were wearing pins that said SUPPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY! The real Hogwarts champion, then it changed showing HARRY POTTER STIINKS. When Amelia saw that, she wanted to hex them crazy and then looked at Harry and then pulled him along.

"Come along Harry," said Amelia as she led him to the great hall, where there are more of the pins, Amelia seethed at the disrespect that Harry was receiving and then she sighed.

"Just ignore them Harry," said Amelia."Eat your breakfast, I can assure you, you will survive this tournament, we have our classes, and from what I heard Professor moody class is rather informative, and I think its beast if we attend our classes for the most part.

Amelia ate and Alex sat down beside them, Amelia was glad he wasn't wearing that awful pin.

"Alex, what are your classes for today?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I have charms, herbology, potions, and defense," said Alex what about you?

"We have potions, history, Dada, and herbology," said Amelia.

"Well, good luck with that ghost," said Alex and then Amelia chuckled.

"Let's hope we won't fall asleep," said Amelia chuckling.

"You falling asleep, I don't think so," said Alex with smile.

"Perhaps," said Amelia smiling at him

Alex just looked at her and then found that he wanted so much to just take her into his arms and kiss her showing how much he was attracted to her, but Alex could not, he cursed Cedric as he was her first boyfriend, Alex sighed, here was left waiting for her.

Amelia ate her breakfast when Ron entered and the spotted them, Amelia placed a hand on her brother and then tightened the grip and then continued eating. Ron had gone to the other end and was eating his breakfast, Amelia sighed. Sometimes boys could be so immature.

~0~0~0~0~

Potions went without a hitch, well perhaps with Neville blowing up his sixth cauldron and that caused him to lose points as usual, Amelia had completed her potion perfectly. After all she knew Severus Snape wasn't the kindest of teachers, and when classes ended, Neville was out of the room before you can say, Popsicle.

History however was the same; Amelia contented herself in reading her history book to know what the professor was talking about and then spent the day sketching something to help Harry with his task. After all, she was a ninja, and she couldn't leave her brother unharmed, but there was a problem, electronic things can't work in Hogwarts, therefore she had to think of ways.

Amelia once again headed to Severus' room, because she had to deposit her Sais to him first, after all, Moody has that eye that can see right past you, and Amelia wanted her secret kept longer, she left the Sais on Severus' coffee table.

She entered just as the bell rang and then sat down beside Harry and then turned to the board to look at the teacher, soon he entered and then turned to look at them, his weird eye going wild inside and then Amelia watched him as did several students.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

Amelia looked at him and then looked at the others; she did not take out her book because she knew that some teacher's don't request book usage until it was necessary.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his mag ical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared himself present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

Everyone nodded to what he had said.

"But you're behind — very behind — on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark —"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, of course they never tackled it before, and Severus did allow Amelia to read his books, both dark and light. Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled — the first time Harry had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. … Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. … One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So … do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Amelia looked at Moody, it seemed he had eyes at the back of his head and then when he said that, her eyes widened, she remembered reading about that in her textbook. Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one. … Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scut tling around inside it. Amelia saw Ron recoil slightly next to him, she remembered Ron hated spiders.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, and then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Amelia and Moody weren't laughing, but the rest of the class was, Horror was etched onto her face.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, and throw itself down one of your throats …"

Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being con trolled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-pow erful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Harry's slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one. It's called the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further in quiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it re mained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody.

"Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretenses, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

Amelia was thankful for a couple of things, one Hermione stopped the torture, and two the shredder was dead, and was not magical.

Harry looked around at her. Hermione was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Harry, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, and his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. … That one was very popular once too. Right … anyone know any others?"

Harry looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time; she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered.

Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron, they did not like this at all, and Amelia read it

"Ah," said Moody turning to Amelia and then went to her. "Do you know what this curse is all about Miss Potter?"

"Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra … the Killing Curse," said Amelia.

Moody put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

A flash of blinding green light erupted from his hand, Amelia and Harry had a sense of déjà vu and Harry was visibly shaken from it. Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one family survived this, one of them but we do not know which one, and they are here in this very room today..."

All of them looked at the twins and then Moody started talking again.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it," he said. "you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it."

He paused and ran his eyes on the class to see if they were listening and then he nodded.

"Now, if there's no counter curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again," he said and then looked at them. "Now … those three curses Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills … copy this down. …"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices "Did you see it twitch?" and when he killed it just like that!"

Amelia was silent, her mind on something, she remembered the green light, filling her eyes, if that was so then why was she still alive, Amelia turned to her brother and then looked at him, he was thinking of it too.

~0~0~0~0~

"So Harry is forced to compete," said Leo to his sis through their mirror, it was about dinnertime when Amelia called Leo to talk to him about her fears, and he was the leader of their team therefore Leo was the first one to be contacted.

"Yeah, I can't help thinking that something's up," said Amelia. "It always does. It's too coincidental, with too much people in the school, something is working in the shadows inconspicuous, and unnoticed, right under my nose, planning to do something, I know it."

"Well, I wish we could help you there, but it's too many people and we don't want to get caught there," said Leo. "It would be best if you keep your eyes out, and try to help your brother, if you can, but you cannot let him know what you are... we can't let your world know the existence of us, since we can't watch Harry."

"I I know brother, I won't bring danger to our family," said Amelia. "I can do it behind the shadows; I have two friends who can help… you know Fred and George."

"Ah them, they will be useful in helping Harry," said Leo. "You did say that there were three tasks"

"Indeed, and I want my brother to live through them," said Amelia. "After all, he does not know anything but sells; therefore I need to protect him at all costs."

"Do that, but keep an eye out," said Leo.

"I will," said Amelia and then smiled at him. "Anyway, I'll talk to you soon, see you bro."

Amelia closed off the connection and then stopped to see Cedric heading toward her and then stopped in front of her, she looked at him and he looked at her.

"Can I talk to you for a second," said Cedric.

Amelia turned around; she did not want to speak to him at all.

"We have nothing to talk about," said Amelia.

Cedric looked at her and then grabbed her wrist, Amelia looked at her and then she was dragged from her chair and onto the hallway.

"Cedric, let go of me at once," said Amelia.

Cedric continued on and then Amelia pulled her hand from his grip and then glared at him, she did not like bring manhandled that way.

"What's with you," said Amelia. "I don't like people just manhandling me.'

Cedric walked up to her and she backed to the wall, Cedric raised his hands and then placed them on either side of her, Amelia stared at him.

"Amelia, aren't you going to congratulate me?" he asked. "I'm the Hogwarts champion."

"Why, would I do that, I was against you joining at the start," said Amelia. "And you stubbornly went and joined, don't you know how dangerous it is? You should have thought that before joining."

"Oh, and you know the dangers, of being in this contest?" he asked.

Amelia looked away glaring; she did not want her brother knowing the danger of these things, going to what seemed to be your death, not knowing if you will make it out alive. Amelia knew that, having survived fighting shredder several times already.

"Well, Amelia," asked Cedric.

Amelia looked at Cedric, then glared and then pushed him away, and then glared at him.

"I am not entitled to tell you everything Cedric," said Amelia. "Some secrets are not meant to be heard until it is ready to get out."

Amelia turned around and then was stopped by Cedric and then she sighed.

"Touch me one more time and I'll throw you over my shoulder," said Amelia and Cedric let go, Amelia squared her shoulder and then turned around. "I am still not happy with the way Hogwarts chose their champion, not only was my brother forced to compete, the other champion joined this competition with a huge ego… I don't take that nicely."

Cedric looked at Amelia and saw that she really did not like it, he went to her and then she backed away and ten shook her head.

"It's over, Cedric, its clear enough that you will never understand who I am," said Amelia.

"Perhaps you did not let me understand you," said Cedric.

"You are not ready for it, Cedric, and I'm keeping them from you for your own good, this relationship was a mistake," said Amelia. "It would be best if we break it off, all thee safer for you.

"What?" Cedric asked. "Why?"

"It's better if you do not know, as I said it's for you r own well, and I kind of got it that you won't believe me even if I said so," said Amelia. "So, please excuse me."

Amelia knew it was the best, after all, she was getting tired of Cedric preventing her from doing that she knows best, and he always thought that it would be better if she stayed behind, while he did that, or that he was doing the right thing, and all, Amelia did not like that feeling of over protectiveness, she wasn't used to it, and she knew Cedric would not believe or understand her if he told her secrets…she already understood it.

Amelia walked away, leaving Cedric there stunned and surprised, Amelia soon took to running and left the corridor to the Gryffindor tower, for some alone time in that place

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) lol.. It was never meant to be a Cedric/Amelia romance ^_^, but I wanted to give them the feeling of being a teenager, and stuff.

2.)

juliannaspencer21


	59. The Dragons

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Dragons

Next day, Amelia entered the great hall and sat down with her back to the table that housed Cedric and filled her plate with pizza, ever since her brother introduced pizza to the school it became a school favorite, Amelia took a bite out of her pizza and then sighed, it being a Saturday, there was no class, Amelia was in no mood to do anything but read comics.

Alex went down and sat down across her and then took a slice of pizza himself and then took a bit, he noted that Amelia looked a bit subdued, and the Hufflepuffs had turned a cold shoulder to the Griffindors, and that escalated when Amelia broke up with Cedric.

Suddenly Harry arrived into the table and then sat down, he had bags under his eyes, showing them that he did not sleep at all, Amelia knew why. He and Ron were fighting again, and Harry wanted him to stop being jealous over nothing, Amelia sighed and then bit into his pizza.

Suddenly Hedwig, Harry's owl swooped in with a letter and then they looked into it and then saw a few hastily scrawled words on the page in what could only be Hagrid's handwriting, the letter showed Excitement and happiness, Amelia knew there was only one thing that got Hagrid riled up, and that was animals.

_Meet me tonight, and bring your father's cloak_

Amelia knew then that she would accompany Harry to where dangerous animals were and she was a bit apprehensive.

~0~0~0~0~

At half past eleven that evening, Harry, met Amelia in the common room, she did not want him to go along and therefore he pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over himself and his sister. Quite a few people were still in there. The Creevey brothers had managed to get hold of a stack of Support Cedric Diggory! badges and were trying to bewitch them to make them say Support Harry Potter! instead. So far, however, all they had managed to do was get the badges stuck on POTTER STINKS. Harry and Amelia crept past them to the portrait hole and waited for a minute or so, keeping an eye on Harry's watch. Then Hermione opened the Fat Lady for him from outside as they had planned. He slipped past her with a whispered "Thanks!" and set off through the castle.

The grounds were very dark. Harry and Amelia walked down the lawn toward the lights shining in Hagrid's cabin. The inside of the enormous Beauxbatons carriage was also lit up; they could hear Madame Maxime talking inside it as he knocked on Hagrid's front door.

"You there, Harry?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around.

"Yeah," said Harry, slipping inside the cabin and pulling the cloak down off their heads. "What's up?"

"Got summat ter show yeh," said Hagrid.

There was an air of enormous excitement about Hagrid. He was wearing a flower that resembled an oversized artichoke in his buttonhole. It looked as though he had abandoned the use of axle grease, but he had certainly attempted to comb his hair, Harry could see the comb's broken teeth tangled in it.

"What're you showing us?" Amelia said warily.

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerself covered with that cloak," said Hagrid. "We won' take Fang, he won' like it. …"

"Listen, Hagrid, I can't stay long. … I've got to be back up at the castle by one o'clock "

But Hagrid wasn't listening; he was opening the cabin door and striding off into the night. Harry hurried to follow and found, to his great surprise, that Hagrid was leading him to the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Hagrid, what ?" Amelia asked.

"Shhh!" said Hagrid, and he knocked three times on the door bearing the crossed golden wands.

Madame Maxime opened it. She was wearing a silk shawl wrapped around her massive shoulders. She smiled when she saw Hagrid.

"Ah, 'Agrid … it is time?" she asked, Amelia raised her eyebrow, did they come to witness a date among giants?

"Bong-sewer," said Hagrid, beaming at her, and holding out a hand to help her down the golden steps.

Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, and they set off around the edge of the paddock con taining Madame Maxime's giant winged horses, with Harry, totally bewildered, running to keep up with them. Had Hagrid wanted to show him Madame Maxime? He could see her any old time he wanted … she wasn't exactly hard to miss. …

But it seemed that Madame Maxime was in for the same treat as Harry, because after a while she said playfully, "Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this," said Hagrid gruffly, "worth seein', trust me. On'y don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not," said Madame Maxime, fluttering her long black eyelashes.

And still they walked, Harry and Amelia getting more and more irritated as they jogged along in their wake, checking his watch every now and then. Hagrid had some harebrained scheme in hand, If they didn't get there soon, he was going to turn around, go straight back to the castle, and leave Hagrid to enjoy his moonlit stroll with Madame Maxime.

But then when they had walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight both potter siblings heard something. Men were shouting up ahead … then came a deafening, earsplitting roar. …

Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and came to a halt. Amelia and Harry hurried up alongside them for a split second, he thought he was seeing bonfires, and men darting around them and then his mouth fell open.

Dragons.

Four fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; and a gigantic black one, more lizard-like than the others, which was nearest to them.

At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. Mesmerized, Harry looked up, high above him, and saw the eyes of the black dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which. … It was making a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream. … Amelia was shocked, she was looking at dragons, which in her Japanese cultures were highly respected creatures

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Isn't' it beautiful?" said Hagrid softly.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

Harry and Amelia saw each of the dragon keepers pull out his wand.

"Stupefy!" they shouted in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides.

Harry watched the dragon nearest to them teeter dangerously on its back legs; its jaws stretched wide in a silent howl; its nostrils were suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking then, very slowly, it fell. Several tons of sinewy, scaly-black dragon hit the ground with a thud that Harry could have sworn made the trees behind him quake.

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime excitedly. The pair of them moved right up to the fence, and Harry followed. The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and Harry realized who it was: Charlie Weasley.

"All right, Hagrid?" he panted, coming over to talk. "They should be okay now we put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all."

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid, gazing at the closest dragon, the black one, with something close to reverence. Its eyes were still just open. Harry could see a strip of gleaming yel low beneath its wrinkled black eyelid.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail," said Charlie. "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red."

Charlie looked around; Madame Maxime was strolling away around the edge of the enclosure, gazing at the stunned dragons.

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid," Charlie said, frowning. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em," shrugged Hagrid, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid," said Charlie, shaking his head.

"Four …" said Hagrid, "so it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," said Charlie. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why … but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look."

Charlie pointed toward the Horntail's tail, and Amelia saw long, bronze-colored spikes protruding along it every few inches. Amelia's eyes widened, she knew she had to do something for her brother, they didn't learn any spells to fight dragons, Amelia could use her ninja skills to get past the dragon, but Harry was not a Ninja, Amelia paled at the thought of her brother going against a dragon.

Five of Charlie's fellow keepers staggered up to the Horntail at that moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite-gray eggs between them in a blanket. They placed them carefully at the Horntail's side. Hagrid let out a moan of longing.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid," said Charlie sternly. Then he said, "How's Harry?"

"Fine," said Hagrid. He was still gazing at the eggs.

"Just hope he's still fine after he's faced this lot," said Charlie grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure. "I didn't dare tell Mum what he's got to do for the first task; she's already having kittens about him. …" Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice. " 'How could they let him enter that tournament, he's much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit!' "

Harry and Amelia had had enough. Trusting to the fact that Hagrid wouldn't miss him, with the attractions of four dragons and Madame Maxime to occupy him, they turned silently and began to walk away, back to the castle.

Harry didn't know whether he was glad he'd seen what was coming or not. Perhaps this way was better. The first shock was over now. Maybe if he'd seen the dragons for the first time on the day of the contest, he would have passed out cold in front of the whole school … but maybe he would anyway. … He was going to be armed with his wand which, just now, felt like nothing more than a narrow strip of wood against a fifty-foot-high, scaly, spike-ridden, fire-breathing dragon. And he had to get past it. With everyone watching. How?

They sped up, skirting the edge of the forest and without warning, he ran into something very solid.

Harry and Amelia fell backward, his glasses askew, clutching the cloak around him, Amelia covered Harry's mouth to silence him. A voice nearby said, "Ouch! Who's there?"

Amelia hastily checked that the cloak was covering him and lay very still, staring up at the dark outline of the wizard he had hit. He recognized the goatee … it was Karkaroff.

"Who's there?" said Karkaroff again, very suspiciously, looking around in the darkness. Harry remained still and silent. After a minute or so, Karkaroff seemed to decide that he had hit some sort of animal; he was looking around at waist height, as though expecting to see a dog. Then he crept back under the cover of the trees and started to edge forward toward the place where the dragons were.

Very slowly and very carefully, Harry and his sister got to their feet and set off again as fast as he could without making too much noise, hurrying through the darkness back toward Hogwarts.

Amelia had no doubt whatsoever what Karkaroff was up to. He had sneaked off his ship to try and find out what the first task was going to be. He might even have spotted Hagrid and Madame Maxime heading off around the forest together they were hardly difficult to spot at a distance … and now all Karkaroff had to do was follow the sound of voices, and he, like Madame Maxime, would know what was in store for the champions.

By the looks of it, the only champion who would be facing the unknown on that day was Cedric.

The time they arrived on the common room and removed the invisibility cloak, Amelia sat on the couch, her mind flying on different possibilities on how Harry could get past the dragon, her eyes landed on the table where the pins are and then frowned… that was not helping, instead of POTTER STINKS it was now saying POTTER REALLY STINKS.

~0~0~0~0~

Amelia was pacing in Severus' office, he was grading papers, and listening to her rant, and then he sighed as he listened to the last of her rant.

"And now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, professor, my brother's a goner," she finished desperately. 'Not to mention that Karkaroff and Madame Maxime told their champions what the first challenge is going to be."

"I did notice Alastor speaking to Hagrid about them," said Severus. "But I don't really think that he would allow a student to see the dragons… unless the students needs to look for the solutions his way, and Harry is the youngest champion."

Amelia sighed and then looked at Severus who looked at her.

"Knowing you, you want to help your brother, but you cat let him know you are ninja, how are you going to help him," said Severus.

"Easy, Fred and George, they know who I am, and therefore can be the one to give Harry what he needs," said Amelia.

"Ah, huh," he said impressed. "good thinking."

Severus stopped and then sighed and then turned to her.

"I have to tell you something," said Severus. "I think Karkaroff, placed Harry's name in the goblet."

Amelia turned to him and then blinked, why Professor Snape was telling this now.

"Go on," she said.

"Amelia, I have to be honest with you, I have an unsavory past you see," Severus said. "I used to be death eater."

"Wait, death eater?" Amelia asked.

"indeed," said Severus. "They are followers of voldemort, only I defected from him when he killed your mother."

"What has mom got to do with this?" asked Amelia.

"I used to be your mother's friend," said Severus. "And I was in love with your mother."

Amelia stared at him, and then blinked; it was not every day you learn that your professor was in love with your mother.

"So anyway, what about this Karkaroff?" she asked.

"He is a death eater as well," said Severus. "He is what you would say a traitor, when either you or your brother killed voldemort, there was a death eater hunt, and Karkaroff was the one who mentioned names of death eaters, including me, but I was not arrested as Albus stood up for me, saying that I was and am a spy for the light."

"Ah, huh," said Amelia.

"And there is something else," said Severus and then lifted up his left hand to show a darkening dark mark, Amelia stared at it in horror. "It's getting darker, that means he's getting stronger."

Amelia looked at Severus and then groaned and then slumped to the floor.

"I can't think of another shredder," said Amelia. "We just defeated him, and now I have to face another bad guy?"

Severus was silent, he knew Amelia was ready to fight whatever, and she had him and her brother to help her.. but for now Amelia had to plan something for her brother to live past the first task.

~0~0~0~0~

Amelia then found herself in the library and then searched all she could about Dragons and then sighed and looked at the ceiling, she shook her head, and if she was in the task she would use her ninjitsu skills. She would throw a smoke bomb, try to skitter around the dragon, and then finish it. But the problem is, smoke bombs clear up easily, she needed a smoke bomb that exudes smoke for a lover period of time and perhaps too distract and confuse the dragon more, she would throw it in front of the dragon.

Amelia sighed and then remembered that Harry got a firebolt from his parents and then she sat up, that was probably an equivalent of agility of a ninja, and since she was used to making smoke bombs, she just needed to revise some things and such before the task, and the two people who can help him were Fred and George.

Amelia went to grab her bag and then smiled and then went to find Fred and George.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer21


	60. The First Task

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Sixty: The First Task

Amelia, Fred and George spent their time in the privacy of Severus' quarters planning to make a powerful smoke bomb and trying it out, much to Severus' chagrin (he would open his windows so the smoke would come out) but in all those times they ended too short for Amelia's liking, She was using muggle chemistry, while the twins watched to make the smoke bomb. Fred and George had wondered about the chemistry set, Amelia had don bring the chemistry set here so that she would do them at school.

Now Amelia was finished and then looked at them with a smile, the smoke bomb was bigger, butt it would exude a lot of smoke and for a long time, Amelia smiled and then turned them.

"Alright, this is experiment number 427, after the slightly successful experiment that was number 426, I made the compound a little strong and had to slightly change the texture, here it is for experimenting," said Amelia and then walked to an empty room that Severus made just for that and she smiled.

She threw the smoke bomb and then smoke the blackest form rose from the bottle and it started spewing all over the room, the moment it broke, Amelia had started to time t with her watch and then once it finished she noted it took 10 minutes to totally consume and then she smiled, perhaps ten minutes on broomstick would be good, plus Harry's skill as a seeker was more than enough to overcome the dragon.

"It's finished," said Amelia with glee.

Severus walked in with a cloth over his nose and then opened the window and ten turned to Amelia who was then making a list of what to do, the dragoons were huge, and she needed to know how much to make.

"Next time open the windows if you are going to make those things," said Severus swinging his wand at the smoke to go out the window so that the smoke want stay in the room and get on is walls.

"Yes, sir," said Amelia to him and then muttered into her notebook and then went to make three more, Severus looked at her and then shook his head and then let her be.

~0~0~0~0~

Harry barely slept that night as he was studying how to get past the dragons. When he awoke up the next morning, he seriously considered for the first time ever just running away from Hogwarts. But as he looked around the Great Hall at breakfast time, Amelia was not yet here, and harry have not seen her since they saw the dragons they went to the Gryffindor table and then started to eat. He finished his bacon with difficulty (his throat wasn't working too well), and as he and Hermione got up, he saw Cedric Diggory leaving the Hufflepuff table.

Cedric still didn't know about the dragons … the only champion who didn't, if Harry was right in thinking that Maxime and Karkaroff would have told Fleur and Krum...

"Hermione, I'll see you in the greenhouses," Harry said, coming to his decision as he watched Cedric leaving the Hall. "Go on, I'll catch you up."

"Harry, you'll be late, the bell's about to ring —" Hermione said to harry.

"I'll catch you up, okay?" he said running out of the great hall.

By the time Harry reached the bottom of the marble staircase, Cedric was at the top. He was with a load of sixth-year friends. Harry didn't want to talk to Cedric in front of them; they were among those who had been quoting Rita Skeeter's article at him every time he went near them. He followed Cedric at a distance and saw that he was heading toward the Charms corridor. This gave Harry an idea. Pausing at a distance from them, he pulled out his wand, and took careful aim.

"Diffindo!"He slowly cried

Cedric's bag split. Parchment, quills, and books spilled out of it onto the floor. Several bottles of ink smashed, causing his fellow sixth year's to cry out in indignations books were covered in ink and his bag was the same...

"Don't bother," said Cedric in an exasperated voice as his friends bent down to help him. "Tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on. …"

This was exactly what Harry had been hoping for. He slipped his wand back into his robes, waited until Cedric's friends had disappeared into their classroom, and hurried up the corridor, which was now empty of everyone but himself and Cedric.

"Hi," said Cedric, picking up a copy of A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration that was now splattered with ink. "My bag just split … brand-new and all …"

"Cedric," said Harry, "the first task is dragons."

"What?" said Cedric, looking up.

"Dragons," said Harry, speaking quickly, in case Professor Flitwick came out to see where Cedric had got to. "They've got four, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them."

Cedric stared at him. Harry saw some of the panic he'd been feeling since Saturday night flickering in Cedric's gray eyes.

"Are you sure?" Cedric said in a hushed voice.

"Dead sure," said Harry. "I've seen them."

"But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know. …"

"Never mind," said Harry quickly, he knew Hagrid would be in trouble if he told the truth. "But I'm not the only one who knows. Fleur and Krum will know by now, Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons too."

Cedric straightened up, his arms full of inky quills, parchment, and books, his ripped bag dangling off one shoulder. He stared at Harry, and there was a puzzled, almost suspicious look in his eyes.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked, he was sure Harry wouldn't talk to him after all, his sister and he just broke up.

"Harry?" Amelia asked, she was coming out of the dungeons and then looked at Harry and then at Cedric.

"Mel, there you are," said Harry.

Amelia had all but listened to their conversation silently and had finished Harry's "Distractions" for the dragon, Amelia bent down and then helped as well.

"You shouldn't be talking in here, you guys, what if they catch you," said Amelia. "Who knows who will overhear us."

Amelia then felt someone staring and she whipped her wand pout and pointed it to someone instinctively and out came Professor Moody.

"How astute of you Miss Potter to know where I was hiding, 20 points to Gryffindor for constant vigilance," said Moody.

"Come with me, Potters," he growled. "Diggory, off you go."

Harry and Amelia stared apprehensively at Moody. Had he overheard them? Amelia knew he did.

"Err — Professor, we're supposed to be in Herbology" said Harry

"Never mind that, Potter. In my office, pleas," Said moody leading them towards the

The siblings followed him, wondering what was going to happen to them now. Harry was now thinking. What if Moody wanted to know how he'd found out about the dragons? Would Moody go to Dumbledore and tell on Hagrid, or just turn Harry into a ferret? Well, it might be easier to get past a dragon if he were a ferret, Harry thought dully, he'd be smaller, much less easy to see from a height of fifty feet …

They followed Moody into his office. Moody closed the door behind them and turned to look at Harry, his magical eye fixed upon him as well as the normal one.

"That was a very decent thing you just did, Potter," Moody said quietly.

Harry didn't know what to say; this wasn't the reaction he had expected at all. Nr was Amelia, but then Amelia knew from Severus that he knew all about the dragons because he was taking to Hagrid about it.

"Sit down," said Moody, and Harry sat, looking around.

He had visited this office under two of its previous occupants. In Professor Lockhart's day, the walls had been plastered with beaming, winking pictures of Professor Lockhart himself. When Lupin had lived here, you were more likely to come across a specimen of some fascinating new Dark creature he had procured for them to study in class. Now, however, the office was full of a number of ex ceptionally odd objects that Harry supposed Moody had used in the days when he had been an Auror.

Amelia looked around and then studied it, what entered her mind more is that their professor was a paranoid fellow… On his desk stood what looked like a large, cracked, glass spinning top;. In the corner on a small table stood an object that looked something like an extra-squiggly, golden television aerial. It was humming slightly. What appeared to be a mirror hung opposite Harry on the wall, but it was not reflecting the room. Shadowy figures were moving around inside it, none of them clearly in focus.

"Like my Dark Detectors, do you?" said Moody, who was watching Amelia closely.

Amelia looked around and then turned to him and then nodded.

"When you said constant vigilance, you really meant it with all of this," said Amelia as she raised her arms to the entire room filled with dark detectors, well, she had to admit their lair was the same thing.

"So … found out about the dragons, have you?" he asked Harry.

Harry hesitated. He'd been afraid of this — but he hadn't told Cedric, and he certainly wasn't going to tell Moody, that Hagrid had broken the rules.

"It's all right," said Moody, sitting down and stretching out his wooden leg with a groan. "Cheating's a traditional part of the Tri-wizard Tournament and always has been."

"I didn't cheat," said Harry sharply. "It was — a sort of accident that I found out."

Moody grinned. "I wasn't accusing you, laddie. I've been telling Dumbledore from the start, he can be as high-minded as he likes, but you can bet old Karkaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They want to win. They want to beat Dumbledore. They'd like to prove he's only human."

Moody gave another harsh laugh, and his magical eye swiveled around so fast it made Harry and Amelia feel queasy to watch it.

"So … got any ideas how you're going to get past your dragon yet?" said Moody.

"No," said Harry, Amelia pretended to be interested in other things, and moody took note of that.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," said Moody gruffly. "I don't show favoritism, me. I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is — play to your strengths."

"I haven't got any," said Harry, before he could stop himself, Amelia made no move as she was supposed to be looking at other stuff.

"Excuse me," growled Moody, "you've got strengths if I say you've got them. Think now. What are you best at?"

Harry tried to concentrate. What was he best at? Well, that was easy, really.

"Quidditch," he said dully, "and a fat lot of help."

"That's right," said Moody, staring at him very hard, his magical eye barely moving at all. "You're a damn good flier from what I've heard."

"Yeah, but …" Harry stared at him. "I'm not allowed a broom, I've only got my wand ."

"My second piece of general advice," said Moody loudly, interrupting him, "is to use a nice, simple spell that will enable you to get what you need."

Harry looked at him blankly. What did he need? Amelia rolled her eyes and then turned to her brother and was about to answer when.

"Come on, boy …" whispered Moody. "Put them together … it's not that difficult…"

And it clicked. He was best at flying. He needed to pass the dragon in the air. For that, he needed his Firebolt. And for his Firebolt, he needed —

Amelia couldn't help but grin at that and then looked at her professor who was looking at her and smirking.

~0~0~0~0~

When the day of the first task arrived, Amelia, Fred and George met at an alcove and then Amelia handed him three smoke bombs and then turned to look at them, Fred and George looked at the smkebombs and at Amelia who looked at them both.

"Now you know what you are going to do," said Amelia to Fred and George. "Harry knows what to do, but he needs t keep the dragon confused, understand."

"Of course," Said Fred.

"We, will…"

"Deliver this…

"Safely to Harry," said George smiling.

"Well, thank you," said Amelia.

Fred and George pocketed them and then turned to her and then grinned.

"Well, after this, you should know…." Said George.

"That you will have to…"

"Give recipe of this delightful…"

"Product," finished Fred

"Yeah, okay, I'll give it to you later, but give it to Harry okay?" Amelia asked them.

"Okay," they both cried and then they dashed off in search for Harry, Amelia shook her head and then went to prepare herself for breakfast, after having been training with Severus in his quarters, since having a lot of students from other schools, and with professor Moody there, they did not want to be found out.

Amelia soon entered and then saw Fred and George taking to Harry about the smoke bombs, they had given the smoke bombs to Harry privately. She went to them and then sat down and then looked at him and then smiled to Harry.

"Good luck today Harry," said Amelia smiling to her brother. "I know that you will make it."

"Thanks, Mel," said Harry smiling at his sister.

Amelia place food in her plate and then started to eat and then looked at Harry who seemed to be a bit calmer now, Amelia felt satisfied, knowing that Harry was ready.

~0~0~0~0~

Once the champions were called, Amelia and the other Gryffindors went to the stand and they looked at the pitch, she noticed that it was like a dragon's habitat, with boulders and all, Amelia noted that if she was a champion, she would have used her skills at its best to go and get passed the dragon.

"Hey potter, who do you think will die today," called out Draco. "It could be your brother, Mr. Pothead."

Amelia didn't answer to that as the other slytherins were laughing at Draco's joke and then she looked at the field.

Suddenly the announcer came, Amelia noted that it was Ludo bagman and then he started too call out in a magnified voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first trial of the Triwizard tournament, we are gathered here today to witness our champion's first task, now the first task, proves of skill and probably spell work, the obstacle today is very dangerous, they will have to best a nestling dragon," said Ludo.

Murmurs of voices rose though the crowd and then Amelia frowned, why they would want nestling dragons, which does not make sense… though she had to hand it to them, nestling mothers become more violent when they think their eggs are endanger… Amelia gasped when she though that that would mean….

"But that's not all, each off our champions will have to get an egg that we made, and there the challenge, the fastest person will win the race," said Ludo Bagman.

"Suicidal," murmured Amelia to herself. "This is suicidal."

As the math progressed, she noticed that Cedric came first and then as he watched her ex maneuver around the Dragon, he transfigured the dog causing it to run around the place causing the dragon to be interested but it changed his mind and went after Cedric who got the egg and then burned.

Fleur charmed the dragon to sleep but during its snores fire was spewing out and her skirt got fire and she had to douse water from her wand and get the egg.

Next was Krum he attacked the dragon in the eye, Amelia quick thinking used her wand to carry the eggs to a safer place far from the trampling dragon and then Krum went to get the egg, he got marks off because they were not supposed to hurt the Dragon.

When it was his turn, Harry saw everything in front of him as though it was a very highly colored dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't know or care. It was time to do what he had to do … to focus his mind, entirely and absolutely, upon the thing that was his only chance. …He raised his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" he shouted.

Amelia was watching as Harry called for his firebot and then. he smiled and then looked at him, he knew what he was going to do. And then she heard it, speeding through the air behind her brother; Harry turned and saw his Firebolt hurtling toward him around the edge of the woods, soaring into the enclosure, and stopping dead in midair beside him, waiting for him to mount. The crowd was making even more noise. … Bagman was shouting something … but Harry's ears were not working properly anymore … listening wasn't important. …

"Harry potter has just summoned his broom, and by Jove how is he going to use his broom against a dragon?" asked bagman.

Amelia drowned him out as he looked at Harry as he got in his broom and then relaxed and then she smiled, Harry was in his element… in the air.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Harry soared upward, as the wind rushed through his hair, as the crowd's faces became mere flesh-colored pinpricks below, and the Horntail shrank to the size of a dog, he realized that he had left not only the ground behind, but also his fear.

This was just another Quidditch match, that was all … just another Quidditch match, and that Horntail was just another ugly opposing team. …

He looked down at the clutch of eggs and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-colored fellows, residing safely be tween the dragon's front legs.

"Okay," Harry told himself, "diversionary tactics … let's go. …"

He dived. The Horntail's head followed him; he knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away … but Harry didn't care … that was no more than dodging a Bludger. Harry took one of the smoke bomb and then threw it in front of the dragon, and black smoke bellowed before here and blocked the sight of the dragon and then harry threw two more.

"Bloody hell, Harry just threw something and smoke exuded, wait Harry's going to the eggs," Bagman called.

Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth and sent its flame into the blackness, but this time he was less lucky, he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes.

"Ouch," Amelia winced.

The Horntail didn't seem to want to take off, she was too protective of her eggs with the smoke around her more so now. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings, she was afraid to move too far from them … but he had to persuade her to do it, or he'd never get near them. … The trick was to do it carefully, gradually. …

He began to fly, first this way, then the, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off other making noise so that he could get her to notice her, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared. …

He flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, like a snake before its charmer. …

Harry rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to her, a fly she was longing to swat; her tail thrashed again, but he was too high to reach now. … She shot fire into the air, which he dodged. … Her jaws opened wide. …

"Come on," Harry hissed, swerving tantalizingly above her, "come on, come and get me … up you get now …"

And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane — and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had dis appeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs — he had taken his hands off his Firebolt — he had seized the golden egg —

Amelia looked at him worried and then looked at him and then smiled, harry flew over him and then she clapped, harry was like a ninja in the air and then she smiled and then leaned back watching her brother and then nodded.

The Dragon keepers went and then once harry landed he heard bagman shout that. Harry landed on the ground and then people went to him, especially teachers.

"That was excellent, Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall as he got off the Firebolt which from her was extravagant praise. He noticed that her hand shook as she pointed at his shoulder. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score. … Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already. …"

"Yeh did it, Harry!" said Hagrid hoarsely. "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors' —"

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry loudly, so that Hagrid wouldn't blunder on and reveal that he had shown Harry the dragons beforehand.

Professor Moody looked very pleased too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket.

"Nice and easy does the trick, Potter," he growled.

"Right then, Potter, the first aid tent, please, where everyone else is…" said Professor McGonagall.

Harry left with professor McGonagall ad then the students waited for the score but Amelia went to go and see her brother.

She arrived there to and then went to her brother and then patted him on the side and then looked at the judges who were passing them marks, soon Ron and Hermione arrived.

Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!"

But Harry was looking at Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he were a ghost.

"Harry," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet ... I... I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

It was as though the last few weeks had never happened as though Harry were meeting Ron for the first time, right after he'd been made champion.

"Caught on, have you?" said Harry coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry knew Ron was about to apologize and suddenly he found he didn't need to hear it.

"It's okay," he said, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've —"

"Forget it," Harry said.

Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back.

Hermione burst into tears.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her, bewildered.

"You two are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front. Then, before either of them could stop her, she had given both of them a hug and dashed away, now positively howling.

"Barking mad," said Ron, shaking his head. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores. …"

Picking up the golden egg and his Firebolt, feeling more elated than he would have believed possible an hour ago, Harry ducked out of the tent, Ron by his side, talking fast.

"You were the best, you know, no competition. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground … turned it into a dog … he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well — the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador; he only just got away. And that Fleur girl tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance — well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire — she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Krum — you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! He was probably the best after you, though. Hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went tram pling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs — they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them."

Harry and the others went to the enclosure where the judging was taking place and then he looked at the surrounding, and when it came to him being judged.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron said, and Harry, squinting up the field, saw the first judge — Madame Maxime — raise her wand in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"Not bad!" said Ron as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder. …"

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.

"Looking good!" Ron yelled, thumping Harry on the back.

Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheer ing harder than ever. Ludo Bagman gave a ten.

"Ten?" said Harry in disbelief. "But … I got hurt. … What's he playing at?"

"Harry, don't complain!" Ron yelled excitedly.

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too — four.

"What?" Ron bellowed furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!"

But Harry didn't care, he wouldn't have cared if Karkaroff had given him zero; Ron's indignation on his behalf was worth about a hundred points to him. He didn't tell Ron this, of course, but his heart felt lighter than air as he turned to leave the enclosure. And it wasn't just Ron … those weren't only Gryffindors cheering in the crowd. When it had come to it, when they had seen what he was facing, most of the school had been on his side as well as Cedric's. … He didn't care about the Slytherins, he could stand whatever they threw at him now.

"You're tied in first place, Harry! You and Krum!" said Charlie Weasley, hurrying to meet them as they set off back toward the school. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah and they told me to tell you, you've got to hang around for a few more minutes. … Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Amelia waved to Charlie and then turned to Harry and then smiled.

Ron and the others said he would wait, so Harry re-entered the tent, which somehow looked quite different now: friendly and welcoming. He thought back to how he'd felt while dodging the Horntail, and compared it to the long wait before he'd walked out to face it. … There was no comparison; the wait had been immeasurably worse.

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth — but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open … see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg — because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Harry left the tent, rejoined Ron and the others, and they started to walk back around the edge of the forest, talking hard; Harry wanted to hear what the other champions had done in more detail. Then, as they rounded the clump of trees behind which Harry had first heard the dragons roar, a witch leapt out from behind them.

"By the way Harry, when did you have the smokebombs made," Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Fred and George gave me it," said Harry.

"Well whatever it was it was a great help," said Hermione

Then they friends and Amelia walked back to the castle talking about the tournament.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) sorry it took long, classes started and I was busy

juliannaspencer21


	61. Lessons with Ballroom Dancing

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Sixty-One: Lessons with Ballroom Dancing

The next morning, the whole Gryffindor house was waken up rather unexpectedly from their party last night, with an unexpected wail, Amelia jumped out her bed removing the sai that she had hidden between her bedside table and bed and then blinked owlishly and looked around then hid the sai before the other girls woke and then pulled on Herr night gown and then went down to look at Harry covering his ears.

"Harry, was that you?" Amelia asked as she came down.

"Uhh, yeah, I did," said Harry. "Sorry."

"What are you doing anyway?" asked Amelia as she came down the stairs.

"Mr. Crouch said that it was a clue to the next match," said Harry. "We can open it but it does that horrible sound that you have heard."

Amelia looked at the egg and then sighed; she knew that Harry should do it by himself, Amelia knew that this was safe and that Amelia knew that Harry had to do the work on his own.

"Anyway, we have to prepare," said Amelia going back upstairs.

Amelia saw the time and then she saw and then dashed upstairs.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know it was that late," she cried as she rushed up to prepare for her morning training with Severus.

~0~0~0~0~

Severus was not happy when Amelia entered his office, and then he looked at her

"You are late, Miss Potter," said Severus. "I know that Gryffindor has to celebrate the winning of Mr. Potter, but your training is first and foremost."

"Yes, professor," said Amelia.

"Now let start your Training," said Severus.

The whole morning Amelia trained before she went to meet Harry in the great hall. When she sat down to hear them, talking about the first tournament.

"There's no way any of the other tasks are going to be that dangerous, how could they be?" Ron went on as he carried Pigwidgeon to the window. "You know what? I reckon you could win this tour nament, Harry, I'm serious."

Harry knew that Ron was only saying this to make up for his behavior of the last few weeks, but he appreciated it all the same. Hermione, however, leaned against the Owlery wall, folded her arms, and frowned at Ron.

"Harry's got a long way to go before he finishes this tournament," she said seriously. "If that was the first task, I hate to think what's coming next."

Amelia got her breakfast and then starting to eat thinking about the next tournament, she knew it would be harder, Amelia sighed inwardly as she ate hr waffle at a sedated way.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and then the whole room fell silent.

"I would like to announce that since the two schools are here, the Yule ball will be commencing, there will now be dance lessons for all year level, starting this Saturday and the following Saturdays hereafter, champions, I bid you luck with finding out what that egg holds," said Albus as he sat back down.

Amelia went back to her breakfast, not noticing Alex staring at her, Severus who was looking at his son noticed that and then looked at Amelia who was concentrating in her food, and then Severus looked away.

Amelia looked at the table and then soon finished her food and stood up, Amelia then picked her bag up and then headed to class for the day.

~0~0~0~0~

The whole day Amelia spent the whole day protecting Harry from swarming girls and avoiding boys outright, it seemed that the lower years, third years and lower were not allowed to join in the festival except when the higher years ask them, since they were fourth years then they were allowed to dance.

That Saturday, the fourth year Gryffindor assembled in the common room as per instructions from their head of house and soon assembled into the great hall, Severus was there as a dancing instructor as well for the male part.

The great hall was totally bare, the long tables that were used by the houses were gone, and in place was a space long enough to practice dancing in.

"Now, Dancing is a form of Art that allows you to communicate with your partner," said Minerva. "It is a skill showing on how comfortable you are with your partner, also it takes skill to dance gracefully, first thing we will learn is the graceful waltz."

She asked them to pairs with Harry and Amelia pairing together and then Minerva went around fixing their hold.

"And the steps should be like this, the males lead the dance," said Minerva. "And so… one, two, three, and one, two three and turn…"

Minerva danced with Severus who to the student's amazement was a rather graceful, Alex was there watching his father and then there, he was with a girl his own year.

The lessons went on, slowly at first, Severus and Minerva went around teaching them thee proper posture.

"Miss Potter, be a little bit graceful, it's not the one you train for," said Severus.

"Yes, sensei," Said Amelia and relaxed.

"Good, and potter, stop being a robot with your dancing, it's pathetic," said Severus and stalked off.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

Amelia and Harry practiced and then once they class was finished she called them together and then they listened to her.

"The Yule Ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Tri-wizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests," said Minerva. "Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then —"

Here Minerva gave a look that said she disapproved what she was about to say.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to… err… let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

The girls present giggled, Amelia looked around and then turned to look at Minerva who looked at then gave them a rather stern stare.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffin dor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The girls nodded and then Professor McGonagall sent them on their way and then noticed potter leaving and then went to them.

"Harry, may I talk to you," she asked.

"What is it professor?" he asked.

"Potter, the champions and their partners —"

"What partners?" said Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your dance partners."

Harry's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel.

"Dance partners?" He felt himself going red. "I don't dance."

"Oh yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their part ners open the ball."

Harry looked at his sister and then he turned to professor and then she shook her head.

"No potter, you can't go to the ball with your sister as a date," said Minerva.

"Oh alright, I'll look for one I suppose," said Harry.

Amelia then continued on her way.

~0~0~0~0~

"So have you found one, Harry?" Amelia asked.

"I might have to look for someone," said Harry.

"Yeah, I can help you is you want," said Amelia.

"Nice, thanks," said Harry. "By the way, can champions go home?"

"No, I don't think so," said Amelia. "Anyway, I can sign up with you to stay."

"That be great, but I don't want you to stay away from your family," said Harry.

"Harry, you are also my family," said Amelia. "And I want to spend time with you."

Harry smiled at her and then continued to eat.

~0~0~0~0~

"So you decided to stay there," said Master splinter.

"Yes, father, to give Harry some support," said Amelia. "But I can go home thanks to uncle Remus' portkey."

"That is all well and good, but don't forget your training," said Splinter.

"Yes, sensei," said Amelia and then said good bye and then closed the connection.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Sorry it's so short, my muse escaped me, and being a graduating student has a lot of requirements to do… sorry…

juliannaspencer21


	62. Space Invaders Part One

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Sixty-two: Space Invaders Part One

Next morning Amelia was training with Severus when Alex got out of the spare bedroom, since it was Christmas vacation he was living with his father, he watched in idle Fascination as Amelia and Severus spared with weapons.

Severus, because of him training Amelia, grew to learn more and more of ninjitsu, and you could tell that Severus' loyalty was not on either Dumbledore or Voldemort but more on Lily's daughter.

After putting the fight with a draw, Severus stopped and then dismissed them for breakfast.

Alex and Amelia walked to the great hall; Alex turned to look at her and then cleared his throat.

"Amelia, do you have a date for the Yule ball?" he asked nervously.

Amelia turned to him and then gave him a look and then shook his head.

"No, I don't have one," said Amelia. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking, if you could be my date for the dance," said Alex. "We could you know go together as dates, or would you like to go out with Cedric."

Amelia looked at him and then gave him a smile but she frowned when he mentioned Cedric and then she turned to him and then nodded.

"Alright, I'll go to the Yule ball with you," said Amelia with a smile as they walked to the great hall.

They started to eat when she saw the teachers sit up suddenly and then she looked up and then all of them including Severus stood up and then head for the gates, Amelia frowned and then stood up and then followed them, but she went to the window and then looked and paled at what she said.

She saw a hoard of triceratons having difficulty breathing, Amelia knew Hogwarts was safe, but she was wrong, the triceratons started firing their laser guns and then it hit Hogwarts causing the place to shake.

"Everyone take cover," Amelia cried and then the students cowered, Amelia dashed outside and then pulled out her wand. "Accio katana."

Amelia Grabbed her katana and then banished her outer clothes to show her ninja suit underneath and then she covered her mouth and nose and then jumped into battle away from the hogwart's wards.

"Yeeahh," she cried as she jumped into the Center, she swung her katana around and then slicked a Triceraton across the chest and then she grabbed hold of the tricratons shoulder and then jumped and took running around them, dodging behind triceratons as they fired and it caused them to hit one another.

The Hogwarts professors were busy strengthening the shields and then the young ninja landed beside them and then they pointed their wands at them,

"Remove their breathing mechanisms," said the ninja girl. "They can only breathe nitrogen; if you do they will retreat."

With that Amelia placed a hand on her heart and then activated the portkey and was portkeyed away. She arrived at the alley and then spotted a triceraton army and then knew that they were in danger, she opened the hole to the Sewers and then jumped down; there she made her way to the sewers.

When she entered, they were watching the news.

"My sons, it is imperative that you…" started Splinter before trailing off, but then as he was saying this, they with Amelia snuck off and when he did he was alone in the lair. "Stay in the lair."

On the rooftops, the Turtles and Amelia watched as the Triceratons were patrolling the streets, now on hover platforms so the nasty alien dinosaurs could cover more land.

"Triceratons, I hate Triceratons," muttered Raph in an angry voice.

"I wonder why they came here?" asked Don in a confused voice as the Turtles leapt down into the alleyway to get a better look. "Why did they invade Earth of all places?"

"Maybe that horn-head Zanramon is still hacked off about us stealing his personal space cruiser," said Raph before chuckling in remembrance. "Granted, it was a pretty sweet ride."

"No, I doubt very much this is about us," said Leo in a slow voice. "I don't think we are important enough to come halfway across the universe for."

Across the street, a pair of hovering platforms with seven Triceratons in total buzzed down the street before backing off. The lead Triceraton solider pointed his tracking device towards the wall.

"The Trans-Ionic Particle Reading is very strong beneath that structure," growled the alien. "Blast out that wall on my signal."

Three of the Triceratons raised their laser blasters. The lead saurian gave the signal and the wall was blasted completely to dust with the lasers, revealing a horrified looking old woman who slowly backed off.

"Help, horrible dinosaur creatures!" screamed the old lady, before fainting as a pair of Triceratons advanced on her. One of the Triceratons bent down to capture the old lady to take her in for integration.

"We might not be able to save the world but we sure can say that old lady," said Leo before turning his siblings. "C'mon!"

The Turtles and Amelia rushed into battle, Don using his Bo staff to spring him up towards the window where the Triceraton was about to capture the old lady before taking him out with a well placed kick to the chest. The other Triceraton rushed Don but Don jumped over the top before Leo kicked the Triceraton back before scooping up the old lady and leaping out of the window.

Raph, Mikey and Amelia leapt up on a hovering platform, facing off against three of the Triceratons. The alien dinosaurs aimed their laser blasters at the two reptiles and a human.

"It ain't nice to invade Mr. Raphie's neighborhood," said Raph before leaping up and jamming his Sai right into the laser blaster, causing the blaster to fall apart. Raph then swept the legs of the Triceraton out before springing back and catching the second Triceraton, knocking him off the platform.

The third Triceraton whipped his tail, causing Raph to sail to the side. The Triceraton raised his hands before charging at Mikey but Mikey leapt out of the way before the saurian could smash his arms into the turtle and crush him. Mikey then kicked the Triceraton back before Raph leapt up and joined Mikey for a double team kick which caused the three horned alien to fly off of the platform.

"Shouldn't be too hard to figure out how to work this thing?" muttered Raph as he looked over to the controls but Mikey looked up to see a hovering platform with another trio of Triceratons blasting at Mikey and Raph with their laser blasters. Mikey looked horrified at the sight of the angry Triceratons flying straight towards them.

"Look out, their buddies are coming back," said Mikey but Amelia who had taken to studying the controls, pressed a few buttons before engaging the hovering platform they were on into super speed.

The Triceratons on the platform engaged their ride into super speed as well as both of the hovering platforms. A few seconds before they were to crash, Mikey, Raph and Amelia quickly evacuated the platform to avoid the impact. The Triceratons, however, were not so lucky as two platforms collided with each other, causing a massive explosion in mid air.

They walked over to join Don and Leo, who had put the old woman that they had rescued against the wall.

"Are you alright ma'am?" asked Leo in a quiet voice.

The old lady slowly opened her eyes and screamed in terror as she saw the four Turtles.

"Help, horrible space lizard creatures!" cried the old lady before passing out again.

"I think she means, thanks for the rescue," said Mikey.

"Okay, I really don't get it," said Leo in a confused voice. "Why exactly are the Triceratons rounding up civilians?"

"Actually, that is exactly what I wanted to know," said Amelia. "There seems to be some reason of why the Triceratons are deciding to capture civilians, but I can't quite figure out exactly what."

"Well, why don't we ask the shell answer man," said Raph, pointing to Don, who was busy attempting to figure out a tracking device that one of the Triceratons had dropped.

"According to these readings, the Triceratons are only picking up certain kinds of civilians," said Don before widening his eyes at what the readings said. "Whoa, by the looks of this, whatever the Triceratons are looking for, all five of us are full of it."

"Well, that's no shock, I've been saying Mikey's been full of it for years," said Raph.

"Not now you guys, we have to find out where those triceratons are going with those civilians," said Leo.

Mikey opened his mouth in indignation at what Raph had said to him but Raph paid him no mine as Amelia and the Turtles continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop in search of the Triceratons.

Meanwhile, in Hogwarts, the triceratons were gagging for nitrogen as there as a pile of breathing apparatus in the ground near Hogwarts, and Severus went around levitating them and putting them away from Hogwarts, when he felt his mirror light up.

"Miss Potter," he called.

"Severus, you and Uncle Remus must hide," she called.

'What is wrong?" asked Severus.

"They are looking for people who were near the TCRI building," said Amelia. "I have already told Remus he's heading to Hogwarts."

"Alright," said Severus.

The line was cut and then he turned to them and then nodded.

"Don't let the students out of the school," he said and then went back.

~0~0~0~0~

In Central Park, the Triceratons were herding all of the rounded up human prisoners, into one central area where three platforms hovered above. The three platforms triangulated before forming a giant cage, trapping the humans within. On a rooftop just across from Central Park, two government agents dressed in black were surveying the proceedings as they were happening. One of the agents pressed a button, activating a communication device that he was wearing.

"No sign of the Turtles or Harry Potter as of yet, sir," said the government agent before he listened to his superior give further instructions on the other end. "Yes, I agree, if they don't show up soon, the humans won't survive for too long in the clutches of the Triceratons. We're standing by for further word."

Outside of an apartment, the Turtles and Amelia were watching the delayed video feed of Zanramon's announcement through a window.

"Well there's a surprise, they're searching for Professor Honeycutt," muttered Leo in a low tone of voice.

"The term "oops, wrong planet" promptly comes to mind here," said Mikey.

"Yeah, the Professor isn't on earth anymore, he checked out almost a year ago," said Raph.

"Not to mention the Triceratons are after the Teleportal," said Don.

"But we helped the Professor built the Teleportal. It was a dud," said Mikey quietly.

"Well isn't that lovely," said Amelia in a sarcastic tone of voice. "The Triceratons are looking for some guy who isn't here, and they also want some invention that Honeycutt made that didn't even work."

"That about sums it up," said Leo.

"I should call them utterly stupid," said Amelia shaking her head.

"Well why don't we kick some shell," Raph cried jumping over; Leo at once raised his hand to grab his brother and so did Don and brought his brother back.

"Calm yourself Raph, you need a plan before you leap into there," said Don.

"So, let's create a diversion or something," said Amelia.

"A diversion is a good start," said Leo thoughtfully.

"You know, if we set all those people free at once, it would cause a lot of chaos and destruction," said Mikey, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Mikey had a good idea?" asked Raph in disbelief.

"Mikey had a good idea," confirmed Leo.

"See, he's not totally useless," said Don.

"I heard that," said Mikey but Harry stared at his brothers with a dangerous look which caused them to straighten up and become serious.

"So Don, how do we get the cage down?" asked Leo.

"Well if we take out one of those platforms, the entire cage will come down," said Don.

"Good, Don, Amelia, and I will take out the cage," ordered Leo. "Mikey, you and Raph do something to divert the Triceraton's attention away from the cage."

Raph and Mikey gave Leo a mock salute and then went in to cause a Diversion.

A group of Triceraton Soldiers were sitting around when Raph picked up a laser blaster, examining it closer but Mikey held his hand out.

"No wait Raph, I've got a better idea," said Mikey, before jamming the switch on the laser gun before tossing it over his shoulder. "Laser gun on overload! Run for your lives!"

The Triceratons looked up before horrified looks spread onto their faces. The aliens ran for cover as the blaster exploded, causing the attention of the Triceratons patrolling around the cage to shift, seeing what exactly was up.

"Mikey?" asked Don.

"Definitely Mikey," agreed Leo.

"Go, now," muttered Leo in an urgent tone of voice as he rushed forward with Don and Amelia following right behind him.

Amelia launched herself upwards kicking one of the Triceraton guards back before picking up his blaster and blasting a couple of the other Triceratons back.

Don sprang up; taking one the saurian's controlling the triangulated platforms out with a well placed swing with his Bo Staff. Leo leapt up, sword out before slicing the platform in half, causing the cage to evaporate in mid air.

Amelia somersaulted in mid air, wiping one another one of the Triceratons, attempting to wipe out the guards one by one, so they couldn't recapture the humans. Tucking his foot underneath the blaster that the guard had dropped, Amelia launched it up into her hand before pointing the blasters at the guards.

"All right, back off or you'll be sorry," threatened Harry as the unarmed Triceratons with a blaster in each hand. "Nice and slow, don't make any sudden movements and I'll blast you into dust."

Amelia aimed the blasters but she felt a red hot jet of light blast her from behind. The stun laser knocked Amelia out as two Triceraton guards behind Amelia stepped forward, looking down at the girl with utter contempt. One of the Triceratons bent down, turned to her to see the face.

"Just as I thought," growled the Triceraton. "This is the one that helped the terrapin creatures assist the Fugitoid from escaping us the last time."

"She is sure to have knowledge of where the Fugitoid is hiding," said the second Triceraton. "The Prime Leader will be very pleased with this."

"Not if I have anything to do with it?" said Don and then swung around and protected his sister, only he got hit the same time and he landed on the ground beside his sister as well.

Without another word, the Triceratons dragged the unconscious Siblings towards one of the air ships, much to the horror of the three other brothers, as they watched them head out to outer space..

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) this chapter was already written in paper… its my way on repaying you guys for the shoert chpter…. I hope you like it..

juliannaspencer21


	63. Space Invaders Part Two

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Sixty-three: Space Invaders Part Two

Leo gazed up into the air at the Triceraton Air Ship that Amelia and Don was on. The ship was getting smaller and small. This could not be happening! Amelia got blasted by behind with the Triceratons' stun lasers and knocked out before getting dragged onto that ship right before Leo's very eyes Don had defended her but got blasted as well.

"Leo, I'm upset as you are that our siblings got captured but we need to get their blasters before they do!" cried Mikey frantically as two of the Triceratons that were knocked down by them began to make a move for the laser blasters that they had dropped on the ground.

Leo nodded numbly before managing to reach the laser blaster. The Triceraton grabbed onto the blaster and attempted to yank it out of Leo's grasp but Raph pointed the Triceraton Blaster she picked up before shooting at the Triceraton that Leo was struggling with, causing the alien dinosaur to back off. The terrapins fired the blasters out the Triceratons but they had to back off slightly due to the fact they seemed a bit outnumbered by the Triceratons closing in.

The group of civilians that the Triceratons had rounded up was looking at the proceedings like slack jawed yokels, their mouths hanging open dumbly. Raph looked over to the civilians, with a bit of an irritated look on her face.

"Well what the hell are yah waitin' for, a parade?" asked Raph indignantly. "Pick up a blaster and fire it at an alien. Do I need to draw yah a diagram or somethin'?"

The civilians ran over to the crate of Triceraton blasters before uncertainly pointing them towards the aliens and engaging in a fierce round of laser fire against the five Triceratons that had once contained them. The Triceratons were outnumbered and the laser fire caused the Triceratons to back off. Leo kept on the assault, apparently aiming to kill, as the Triceratons were running off, looking to get reinforcements to being outgunned.

The group of five Triceratons ran a bit before the Turtles battled against them. Raph leapt up, as one of the Triceratons attempted to punch him but Raph ducked under the swing from the alien before leaping up and kicking the Triceraton in the back, causing him to fly hard into a light post. The light post split in half from the Triceraton hitting it.

Don swung his Bo Staff, jabbing one of the Triceratons in the gut before cracking it across the knees of the Triceraton. With a sickening thud, the Triceraton landed straight on the ground. Another Triceraton rushed straight at Don, arms raised but Don leapt out of the way and cracked the Triceraton right over the back.

Mikey twirled his nunchucks as his saurian opponent snorted at them.

"So do these work like earth grenades?" asked Mikey, reaching over and pulling the pin off of one of the grenades hooked to his Triceraton opponent, much the horror of the alien dinosaur. Mikey leapt back as the grenade exploded, causing the Triceraton to blow to bits. "I guess so!"

Leo sprang into the air as the Triceraton he was fighting aimed his laser blaster at him but Leo swung his sword, slicing the blaster into pieces. The Triceraton opted for plan b, charging Leo with his head down but Leo ducked before swinging his swords, slashing the Triceraton in the chest with the swords. Blood soaked through the Triceraton's uniform as he fell to the ground, moaning in agony as he slowly bled to death.

The Triceratons were all down and out as the Turtles looked around then they started planning on how to save their captured siblings.

"We've got to capture a Triceraton ship and take it up to the Triceraton Homeworld, because that's where the Triceratons are likely to have taken Amelia," said Leo before turning to Leo and Hailey. "Leo and Hailey, you two get these people out of the park before the Triceratons can come back. The rest of us will go after Amelia."

"Fine, just please go and try not to come back without Amelia," said Leo in a shaky voice as the Turtles nodded before rushing off and searching for a Triceraton air ship that they could use to make their way to the Triceraton Homeworld and rescue Amelia.

Mikey turned to the civilians, who looked rather confused at all what was going on.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Mikey. "Get out of the park. Unless you want to vaporized by the aliens if they come back, then by all means stay and get yourselves killed."

At those words, the people in Central Park all had panicked expressions on their face before they scurried, looking for the nearest exit and getting the hell out of Central Park as quickly as possible so they weren't put in danger by the Triceratons.

~0~0~0~0~

In Hogwarts the students stayed inside the great hall and then the professors were doing check up and then they found out that there was one student in Gryffindor that was not present.

"Miss potter is not present," said Mnerva. "Should we do a search for her."

"No need," said Severus coming in. "She's busy with something in the dungeons for me, and she won't need to be bothered, you see I admire her potions skill and I would like her to be my apprentice."

"I see, But Severus it's very dangerous," said Minerva.

"The potion she is brewing with my help is highly volatile and unadvisable to be kept alone," answered Severus. "not would you like our school to explode leaving us defenseless."

The professors stopped and then soon Remus arrived as well and then soon both men went down to the dungeons.

"what is happening?" Remus asked.

"It seems that the aliens followed Amelia and her brothers to this world," said Severus. "And they are looking for a person that are and were in the vicinity of the TCRI Building, and the safest so far is that both of us stay here."

"Will Amelia be alright?" Remus asked.

Severus then looked at him and then placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Amelia, is a capable girl, for a Gryffindor," said Severus. "but honestly, the way she acts, she should be better in slytherin."

"I have you know her family has always been in Gryffindor, look at thee weasleys they are all in Gryffindor," said Remus.

"I beg to differ, the patils are of different houses," said Severus. "And should I mention your very own mangy friend?"

"Point taken," said Remus grudgingly.

Severus and then continued to head to the dungeons.

~0~0~0~0~

Back at the United Nations, the representatives were still in deep debate on what course of action to take against the Triceratons as most of the military bases in the world were either destroyed or captured by the Triceratons. On top of that, they didn't know what the hell this Fugitoid thing this Zanramon was blathering on about.

Zanramon's image appeared on a giant monitor screen in the United Nations which brought the argument to a halt. All of the representatives of the United Nations looked up, seeing what the alien dictator wanted now.

"People of the planet Earth, your time is up," said Zanramon coldly. "Now watch what happens when you defy the leader of the grand and glorious Triceraton republic."

The United Nations representatives hushed up as they waited with baited breath for what Zanramon had up his sleeve. A government agent rushed into the room, looking rather frantic.

"Sirs, an alien aircraft has just been sighted in the airspace over Beijing," said the government agent frantically. "And there isn't a damn thing we can do about it."

The view on the monitor in the United Nations switched from Zanramon to the airspace directly over Beijing.

Over Beijing, a Triceraton aircraft circled around Beijing, causing the citizens of the Chinese capital to look up with horrified expressions on their face. The aircraft stopped right past Tiananmen Square before the bottom of the air craft opened, dropping a large rocket shaped device right into the ground. The device sent electrical shockwaves through the city of Beijing, ripping through the ground before the capital slowly was ripped free from the Earth. The Triceraton Anti-Gravity Generator pulled Beijing roughly out of the Earth before the Chinese capital levitated thousands of miles above the Earth, with all the residents in the city trapped in the levitated capital!

Inside the United Nations building, the representatives looked horrified at the scene they had witnessed right before their very eyes. Zanramon's image reappeared on the monitor.

"If you continue to delay handing the Fugitoid over us, more cities will be joining the one that you just saw levitate before your very eyes, floating high above the Earth," said Zanramon cruelly. "If we must, we will rip your cities off the face of your planet one by one until your world is completely destroyed."

Without another world, Zanramon's image disappeared from view as the United Nations continued to scramble for a method to solve the crisis that was threatening Earth. One thing was definitely for certain, if the Triceratons were not stopped soon, Earth would be in its gravest peril ever.

Back in Central Park, a pair of Triceraton pilots was driving an air ship, searching for any people who might have remained in the park during the chaos. One of the Triceratons raised his hand before pointing to the screen.

"Look at that, a Trans-Ionic Particle reading," growled the Triceraton. "The signal is close and rather large."

"Punch it up on screen," growled the second pilot.

The first saurian did as what was requested and the image of Raph moving across the park flickered across the screen.

"It's one of the Terrapin Creatures," growled the first Triceraton pilot.

"Blast him," growled the second pilot. "He'll definitely know where the Fugitoid is."

Raph looked up and saw the ship before running forward. One of the Triceratons pointed the stun laser cannons. The laser became armed and a large blast was aimed in the direction of Raph. Raph flew up into the air and landed on the ground with a thump. The Triceraton air ship slowly landed on the ground and opened, allowing the two Triceratons to exit the ship.

The two Triceratons walked up to the unconscious reptile with a bit of a distasteful look upon their faces.

"This is one of the fabled Terrapin Warriors who helped beat Monza Ram and his Triceraton All Stars," said one of the aliens incredulously surveying Raph's body with amusement.

"Oh, I'm terrified with anger," growled the second Triceraton sarcastically.

"That's right, you should be," said Raph who popped up, revealing he was playing possum, and kicking one of the Triceratons in the chest causing him to fall back.

The second Triceraton rushed Raph but Mikey sprung out of the bushes, tripping up the Triceraton with a nunchuck as Raph leapt up, sai ready. The sais pierced right over the Triceraton's breather mask, causing the alien to stagger around, gasping madly for air that he could breath.

The Triceraton that Raph had knocked down pulled a Laser Blaster out from the belt of his uniform and began blasting frantically at Leo, Mikey, and Raph before Leo Swung his katanas, disarming the Triceraton with one swift shot. His partner gasped for breath, Leo rushed into action, katanas drawn as the angry Triceraton charged Leo but Leo leapt out of the way before kicking his saurian opponent in the back. The Triceraton spiraled out of control, connecting with a garbage can.

The disarmed Triceraton pulled another, yet smaller, laser blaster from his boot and began firing in at the Turtles who scattered to

"This guy is a walking armory," muttered Mikey before he cracked his nunchucks over the hand of the Triceraton, causing the Triceraton to drop the laser blaster.

The Triceraton rolled over, pulling another laser blaster from his behind his back and blasting at Mikey and Leo with a series of rapid fire shots.

"How many times do I have to disarm you?" asked Mikey, spinning his nunchucks, before wrapping them around the alien dine's laser blaster and hurling it over the Triceraton's head, completely out of his reach.

The Triceraton, fresh out of laser blasters, ripped a light post out of the ground and raised it over his head but a clicking noise from behind him made the Triceraton pause his actions.

"Go ahead, make my day," said Raph, twirling a Triceraton Blaster in each hands before steadily pointing them right at the back of the Triceraton.

Raph marches the remaining Triceraton pilot by double laser point, right to the Triceraton Ship, with Raph, Mikey and Leo following closely behind their brother and the captive. The four Turtles and the Triceraton entered the ship as Leo looked around before pulling out four breathing units that converted the air on the Triceraton Homeworld into the chosen form breathed by the creatures that wore them, from a box of equipment on the ship.

"Here are some breathers," said Leo, passing them around to his brothers. "There's a pretty good chance we'll need them if we make it to the Triceraton Homeworld."

"We will make it," said Raph in a confident voice. "We have to."

Raph turned the Triceraton they had captured with a threatening look.

"You are going to help us rescue our brother," said Raph in a commanding voice. "Pilot this ship or suffer the consequences."

"Forget it," growled the Triceraton. "I'd rather be destroyed them pilot a ship that helps the enemy."

"Typical Triceraton, making a martyr out of himself," muttered Mikey, shaking his head from side to side.

"So now what?" asked Raph.

Leo thought for a few seconds before turning his attention towards Mikey.

"Okay Mikey, why don't you try and fly the ship?" suggested Leo. "I mean, it can't be any more difficult than playing a game of Space Destructors."

"Really?" asked Mikey in an eager voice before hopping up and down like a kid on Christmas before sitting himself in front of the controls. "Wicked! My very own alien space fighter!"

"Leo, are yah sure this is a good idea?" muttered Raph in a skeptic voice.

"Good, might not be the proper word for letting Mikey pilot a ship," said Leo in a lowered voice.

Mikey looked around eagerly at all the buttons on the console that were at his disposal before his eyes focused straight towards a very large looking square red button.

"This button looks promising," said Mikey, raising his finger preparing to push the button but the Triceraton on the ship looked at Mikey in horror.

"No! Don't touch that!" growled the Triceraton in a frantic voice but Mikey already activated the button which caused the Triceraton Ship to zoom forward at a super fast rate. It appeared that Mikey had activated the hyper drive feature on the air ship and it was zooming forward at an incredible speed.

"Mikey, pull up! Pull up!" screamed Raph, frantically as Mikey fumbled with the controls before blasting it high into the air, just as it was a few feet away from crashing right into a row of trees.

"Whoops, sorry," said Mikey as he struggled to keep the Triceraton Air Ship in the air, nearly blasting straight into a building but the Triceraton lost his temper pushed Mikey out of the way to steadily steer the ship.

"Now pilot this ship or we'll let Mikey fly it again," threatened Leo.

"No, I'll fly it. I'll fly it," said the alien quickly. He felt that he lost several orbital seasons off of his life thanks to that reckless driving of that foolish turtle.

The ship smoothly sailed through the air. The attention of the three Turtles were diverted for a few seconds away from the pilot, so the Triceraton used a small red emergency signal button underneath the control panel, radioing any Triceraton ships that might be in the area. Those Turtles were not going to get the better of the Triceratons.

In the hallways right in front of the throne room of Zanramon, a pair of Triceraton guards was pushing Amelia Potter, who was unable to defend herself due to her hands and feet being trapped in shackles at the moment beside her was her brother Don. One minute Amelia was fighting the Triceratons in Central Park and now she had woken up in shackles before the Triceratons had dragged Amelia through the hallways.

The doors were pushed open and Amelia was dragged through the doors. Looking around at the regal scenery, Amelia was reluctantly impressed but she fixed his face into a look of indifference and slight boredom. The Triceratons further lead Amelia and Don up the throne room an dragged them up a set of stairs where Amelia looked up to see the very unwelcome faces of Commander Mozar and Prime Leader Zanramon.

"Everyone kneels before the Prime Leader," commanded the guards. The two guards did so but Amelia and don didn't show the Prime Leader the same respect. One of the guards noticed this and clubbed them both in the back, causing the them to fall right to their knees. "You ought to show respect for our glorious and grand Prime Leader, human."

Zanramon pulled himself up from his throne before bending down to glare in the siblings faces. Amelia felt the sudden urge to pass out. Not from fear exactly, but from Zanramon's breath. Zanramon hoisted Don right up off the ground by his shackled wrists.

"You!" exclaimed Zanramon, right into Don's face. "Finally, I'll make you pay from what you've done to me."

Amelia and Don couldn't figure out exactly what he had done to Zanramon to make him so pissed off, but then again, Amelia had upset a lot of people in the past few years, by foiling their evil nefarious schemes.

"Finally, you will get paid back for your high crimes against the mighty and glorious Triceraton republic," said Zanramon. "You and those terrapins and that human girl disgraced our honored warriors, the Triceraton All Stars, you got me blasted by my own troops while abusing my royal personage by holding me hostage, all while escaping with the Fugitoid. And worst of all, you stole my personal space cruiser!"

"Really?" asked Amelia in a fake curious voice. "Well, I've been busy foiling the schemes of…"

"Enough!" yelled Zanramon, tossing Don roughly down to the ground. Amelia felt the Triceraton Monarch felt daring dealing with the two of them, as long as their hands and feet were shackled. "Now, I demand of you one piece of information and I may make your end a little less painful. Where is the Fugitoid?"

"I don't know," said Amelia coolly.

"You dare defy me," growled Zanramon.

"Well, the Fugitoid was on Earth but he's gone. Long gone," said Amelia slowly as if he was talking to a three year old with a temper. "Left almost a year ago but…"

"Silence!" yelled Zanramon. "Our tracking equipment has led us to your primitive planet. You will share the information of the whereabouts of the Fugitoid one way or another."

Amelia glared up at Zanramon with a look of pure hatred. She would need to find some way to escape but as long as they were shackled, their methods of escape were limited to next to nothing.

Inside the Triceraton airship, the Turtles were getting close to the Homeworld when three other Triceraton ships flew up right beside. Mikey looked out the window on the ship with an anxious look on his face.

"Uh guys, there might be a problem," said Don before the radio on the Triceraton airship came to life.

"Fighter 29-B, we have received your distress call," said a voice over the radio. "What is the state of your emergency?"

"Emergency?" asked Raph but Leo walked over, glaring at the Triceraton pilot.

"What did you do?" asked Leo in a threatening voice.

"Ha, you're trapped, you'll have to surrender or you'll be blasted into dust," said the Triceraton smugly.

"Fighter 29-B, respond," repeated the voice on the other end of the radio.

Mikey frantically stepped in front of the intercom of the radio.

"Uh, not reading you, severely damaged, must go back to Homeworld for repairs," said Mikey in a very badly crackled tone of voice.

"What sort of repairs?" asked the voice on the other end in an extremely skeptic tone of voice.

"Uh, there's a big rip in the…space engine thingy," said Mikey tentatively as Leo and Raph groaned in disgust.

"Why do we let him talk?" asked Raph incredulously as the Triceraton pilot shoved Mikey out of the way.

"This is Fighter 29-B, I'm being held captive," said the Triceraton quickly. "Destroy the ship, destroy the ship!"

The other ships circled Fighter 29-B, preparing to destroy the ship, the laser cannons slowly being put in position.

"You crazy horn head, you'll get yourself killed too!" exclaimed Raph.

"I'd rather die at the hands of my own then help the enemy," growled the saurian. "I commend my spirit to the great horned warrior of the vast Nebula."

"All of your commending is extremely commendable but OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed Mikey, pushing the Triceraton out of the way as he steered the ship upwards out of the line of fire. Mikey managed to barely pilot the ship out of the line of the blasts from the laser cannons, despite the fact that his piloting skills left much to be desired.

Leo and Raph rushed over, taking the controls to the laser cannons on their ships, returning fire to their pursuers who were not about to give up a chase so easily.

"Man, I don't know what worse, Mikey's is piloting skills or being shot at," said Raph as he fired at the Triceraton ships who continued their vicious firefight. Some creative flying and firing blasted one of the ships in half. The second ship was taken out shortly thereafter but the third ship was still in the game.

One of the Triceraton laser cannons from the ship managed to disable one of the cannons on the ship of the Turtles but they still had one cannon in play which Raph was firing to attempt

Leo searched for another weapon and found a switch to activate the missile launchers on the ship.

"Yes, I believe this will do nicely," muttered Leo just as the other laser cannon on the ship was disabled with a horrific blast of fire. "And not a moment too soon either."

Leo activated the switch which caused three missiles to blast out of the back of the ship, blowing the Triceraton ship pursuing the Turtles into smithereens.

"Now, that's settled, let's keep moving before more come," said Leo as Mikey piloted the ship up towards the Earth. They were only a short distance from leaving the Earth and charting a course to the Triceraton Homeworld.

Back at the United Nations, there still seemed to be some debate on what to do about the Triceratons. The President of the United States had sent a message that a classified section of the United States government was going to try something to drive back the Triceratons and all they could do is wait, but they were rapidly running low on options to save Earth from destruction.

One again, Zanramon's image appeared for everyone in the United Nations to see and this time, he was holding a shackled Amelia Potter up in the air by her wrists for everyone to view Donatello was besides standing looking at the screen.

"This female human is proof of your lies about your lack of knowledge about the Fugitoid. I last sighted him, along with a group of Terrapin creatures and a female human, who assisted the Fugitoid in his escape, the destination of which was tracked to your planet," said Zanramon. "I have definite proof that the Fugitoid is on Earth and it would be within your best interests to give him up my troops or else."

Zanramon's image disappeared from the United Nations screen as all of the United Nations representatives along with several government officials from the United States government crowded around, looking rather anxious.

Among the government agents was a very shady government agent dressed in black with black sunglasses named John Bishop. Agent Bishop stepped slowly into the shadows before pulling a cell phone from his pocket and dialing a number.

"You know who this is," said Bishop in a calm voice to the person on the other end of the line. "My men have lost the Turtles and Amelia Potter. Yes, I do agree, we have to raise the stakes."

~0~0~0~0~

Meanwhile in Hogwarts the Breathing apparatus in one side of the school were constantly growing, and Hogwarts was sustaining damage, Albus at once turned around and then Raised his wand to the gates.

"Piertotum Locomotor," shouted Albus and then the Armors there started to move and then Albus turned an then looked at the mass of soldiers and then he called in a loud voice.

"Hogwarts is threatened!" shouted Albus. "Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!"

And at once the Statues made quick work at the triceratons, the Lasers did break them but they just repaired themselves, since they were part of the school and all.

Severus was there watching along with Remus and you could see awe coming from them both, they had gone up after making sure his potions were not broken and fortified the wards sp they won't fall and had gone up.

"Well, I got to see the Piertotum spell," said Severus.

"Indeed, it's wonderful," Said Remus and then they joined the other professors.

~0~0~0~0~

At the United Nations, a representative from the United States government rushed in with a grim but final look on his face.

"I've just had word from the President that one of the few military bases that the Triceratons have not destroyed or captured has nuclear weapon capabilities," said the government representative. "And he suggested that we authorize a full scale nuclear strike against the mother ship."

The United Nations went silent for a few seconds before they all grimly nodded. The way things were going, this attempted nuclear assault was their last ditch effort before the Earth was completely doomed.

The Turtles had just got outside of the Earth but a beeping noise indicated that something was behind them.

"Now what?" asked Leo as the Triceraton pilot that they had held captive looked in the rearview mirror, seeing a large quantity of nuclear missiles a few hundred feet behind them.

"The stupid humans have launched nuclear missiles," growled the Triceraton. "They won't get through the shield but at this rate, neither will we."

"You've never played a game of space destructors," said Mikey before powering up the ship to go at maximum speed so it could blast through the shield. "Everyone hang on!"

The Triceraton space craft zoomed through space, as the nuclear missiles were right behind it. The ship was right in front of the energy shield as nuclear missiles were just right behind.

"This is going to hurt," said Mikey cringing as the ship passed right into the energy shield just as the nuclear missiles exploded, just as they hit the energy shield. The energy shield negated any effects the nuclear missiles might have and no damage was done.

In the United Nations headquarters, they were waiting for the word of what happened.

"Negative impact," said a voice through the impact. "The Triceraton energy shields have stopped the missiles."

"That was our last hope," said the United States government representative who suggested the strike in a grim voice.

Around the world, many people watched the explosion in the sky with horrified expressions on their face. The reality of the situation set in that the last ditch efforts were a complete failure and Earth was not at the mercy of the Triceratons.

In the lair, Master Splinter looked up from his meditation in horror, as the grim reality set into the mind of the rat Sensei.

Right in front of the Triceraton Homeworld, Mikey managed to barely push the Triceraton ship through the shields before the nuclear explosions went on.

"I'm never getting near a nuclear explosion again," said Mikey. "I've come to the realization that I don't like them so much."

"We need to get in to the Homeworld," said Leo. "Although I don't exactly know how, due to the fact security looks rather tight around these parts."

"We might not be able to get through but that Freighter will," said Raph pointing to a slow moving freighter ship going towards the Homeworld. "All we need to do land this ship gently right on the Freighter's back and we should be able slip on past the security."

"No problem, one super stealth space landing coming up," said Mikey as he carefully piloted the ship steadily moving it over the Freighter.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Raph.

"Absolutely, this is a standard Sci-Fi space infiltration technique," said Mikey as he slowly and carefully landed the ship softly on the Freighter.

A moment of anxiousness existed as the Freighter slowly passed through the security check point. The Turtles held their breaths but they felt relieved as the ship.

"Mikey actually pulled this up!" exclaimed Raph.

"See, he's not totally useless," said Leo.

"I heard that!" snapped Mikey as the ship landed right on the loading dock in the Triceraton Homeworld.

The Turtles slowly exited the Triceraton airship and made their way through a vent, straight down into an underground tunnel. They looked around and coast appeared to be clear so they moved on in an attempt to locate Amelia.

"Dude, getting into this place was easy," said Mikey.

"Don't jinx it," hissed Raph, looking around.

"So now what, Leo?" asked Mikey.

"Give me a second, if you couldn't tell I'm just making this up as I go along," said Leo calmly.

"Freeze," growled a voice from the shadows. The Turtles looked up to see a group of Triceraton "Move or you will be destroyed."

"Uh Leo, couldn't you think of something else?" asked Mikey in a terrified voice as the Triceratons closed in, laser blasters pointing. "Something with a happy ending, perhaps?"

_To be continued_

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) .

juliannaspencer21


	64. Space Invaders Part Three

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Sixty-four: Space Invaders Part Three

In the underground tunnels in the Triceraton Homeworld, the Triceraton troops surrounded the Turtles, who drew their weapons.

"Okay, Leo," said Raph, as he had his hands grasped firmly around his sais. "Now what."

"Attack right and then left, on my signal," muttered Leo quickly as he did not know when the Triceratons would decide to strike.

"No need for that my friends, as much as I would welcome the rematch," said a voice before Traximus walked out of the shadows, with another group of Triceratons. "Welcome to the Triceraton Rebellion Headquarters."

"Rebellion?" asked Raph in a curious voice. "No way."

"Allow me to introduce you to a small part of my ever growing rebel army, all put together to overthrow the corrupt regime of Prime Leader Zanramon," said Traximus before pointing behind him with a group of Triceratons and a few other aliens.

"I see you brought back some recruits from the games Traximus," said Mikey looking around.

"You remember Monza Ram and his Triceraton All Stars," said Traximus, pointing to Monza Ram, who was in fact the Triceraton who had knocked Mikey for a loop along with another group of three Triceratons also dressed in armor.

"Didn't we open a major can of butt whoop on you guys in the Tri-Sports arena," said Mikey as Don and Raph exchanged a horrified look,

"Is it just me or has your brother grown more annoying since we last met?" asked Monza Ram as he joined his Triceraton All Stars in shaking hands all around with the Turtles.

"It's a rare gift," said Mikey.

"And we wish we could exchange it," said Raph in an irritated tone of voice.

"Anyway, what brings you Turtles to the Triceraton Homeworld right now anyway?" asked Traximus.

"Amelia and Don were kidnapped by the Triceratons on Earth, they want to find information about the Fugitoid," explained Leo. "The problem is, it took us long enough to get up here, who knows what happened to him in the time it took us to make our way to the Homeworld."

"Yeah, without a solid lead to where he is, we have no way of knowing where the Triceratons could have taken him," said Raph. "It would be like we were going around in circles or something."

"I see," said Traximus slowly. "Ia and Monza Ram will help you look for your siblings but beware, the Prime Leader has sworn a vendetta on you four along with Amelia. What exactly do you do to him, anyway?"

"Aside from taking him hostage, getting him blasted by his own troops, and stealing his personal space cruiser all while escaping with the Fugitoid, nothing much," said Leo coolly.

~0~0~0~0~

In the throne room, Commander Mozar snarled before picking up Amelia by the wrists as Zanramon looked up from his throne.

"Tell us where the Fugitoid is or else!" growled Mozar. "Do it, now!"

"LISTEN YOU STUPID SPACE LIZARD, THE FUGITOID IS NOT ON EARTH, I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT, YOU DUNDERHEAD TRICERATON!," screamed Amelia, finally losing her temper.

"Very well, then where is he now?" asked Zanramon in a curt voice.

"I can't tell you that," said Don shaking his head. There was no way they were letting these Triceratons force the information out of them.

"Can't or won't?" asked Zanramon who looked at the siblings for a brief second before drumming his fingers on the side of his chair. "Very well, I guess we dunderhead Triceratons will have to extract the information pertaining to the Fugitoid from your oversized brains."

Zanramon clapped his hands which gave Mozar the signal to drag Amelia over underneath a platform. Mozar pressed a button which caused the shackles on Amelia's hands and feet to be fused together, leaving Amelia no movement with the exception of blinking. Mozar pulled a switch which caused a tan helmet to lower the ceiling. Without a word, the helmet was jammed on top of Amelia's head and Amelia felt great pain as the helmet fused onto his head, while going through his brain, yanking images from his memories one by one for the Triceratons to see on a giant view screen right above Amelia. Amelia attempted to squirm but due to her position, she was unable to as the helmet pulled out memories that Amelia had tried to keep buried deep within her subconscious.

"Struggle all you want human, but no one can escape the Triceraton mind probe," said Zanramon as the Triceraton watched intently as flickers of Amelia's past flashed across the view screen above the girl.

Don looked at Amelia in worry and he as actually scared for his sister's life, he looked around, he could not move without being blasted so he had to stay there thinking up a plan.

Amelia felt insane amounts from the electrical shockwaves going through her mind. It was only a matter of time before this piece of wicked technology destroyed Amelia's mind completely in the process of yanking the information regarding the Fugitoid out.

In the underground tunnels deep within the city, Monza Ram and Ia lead the four Turtles who didn't have a clue where they might be going.

"We will have to get to control room, so we can locate where they are holding your siblings," explained Monza Ram before beginning to push a door open. "And to do that, we need to take a side trip through…"

"The Sewers!" exclaimed the Turtles in unison as Monza Ram had pushed the door open, revealing the route they were taking.

"It never fails," said Raph, shaking his head from side to side.

"So tell me Monza Ram," said Leo as they began to walk through the sewers, as they searched for a vent which would lead them to a control room. "How does a Triceraton Gladiator such as yourself end up fighting for the rebellion?"

"Zanramon had the entire team imprisoned after our defeat in the Tri-Sports Arena," said Monza Ram. "Traximus managed to bust us out of prison after that and now me and my fellow gladiators live to only fight for his rebellion."

"Yeah, that was a pretty impressive victory we had over you Triceraton Gladiators, as you guys were pretty tough," said Mikey nodding his head.

Raph raised his hand to smack Mikey but Leo grabbed Raph's wrist, before pushing it back. Then, Leo whacked Mikey across the back of the head with a rough slap.

"Oww," said Mikey before turning around to see Leo had struck him. "Et Tu Leo?"

Back in the Throne Room, Amelia struggled as more and more memories were show up on screen. Amelia sensed she was getting dangerously close to the Chamber of Secrets and she was not going to reveal the worry that she felt when she thought harry might be in danger there.

The floor of the throne room began to vibrate as a surge of accidental magic but Mozar and Zanramon both looked to each other, unsure of what was happening. A few seconds later, just as the Triceraton Mind Probe began to play images from Amelia's trip to get down to the Chamber, the device short circuited as too much magic flowed through it. Amelia dropped to the ground, looking extremely drained as the view screen went blank due to the fact that the Triceraton Mind Probe device blew a fuse.

"That's impossible, no one has ever resisted the effects of the Triceraton mind probe!" exclaimed Mozar in amazement.

"Clearly, this human has something that she wishes to hide," said Zanramon. "However, she will give us information about where the Fugitoid is being hidden, one way or another."

"Never, we'll never give you foul creatures one shred of information," said Amelia in a stubborn definite voice.

"Not even to save those pathetic terrapin creatures from being completely destroyed," said Zanramon in a sadistic voice.

"You wouldn't dare," hissed Don in an angry voice.

"Oh yes, I know they are in the same location where we captured you," said Zanramon. "You have one more chance to tell us where the Fugitoid is or there will be consequences."

Amelia looked up, attempting to sway the fate of the one's she cared about against the severity of what would happen if she told the Triceratons where the Fugitoid was and they somehow managed to get the Teleportal working. She shuddered to think what might happened but still Amelia needed to buy himself a little more time to attempt to find another way to stop the Triceratons.

"I won't," said Amelia in a saddened voice. She hoped against all hope that Zanramon was bluffing but if he didn't think of something soon, Amelia would have to point blank tell the Triceraton monarch where the Fugitoid was located. Don on the other hand Agreed with what she said.

"Very well," said Zanramon coldly.

At the United Nations, Zanramon's image once again flashed across the screen, causing the representatives of the United Nations to go completely silent.

"Since you continue to defy me by not handing over the Fugitoid, I will make good on my promise and slice more and more cities off the face of the Earth, before rising them up into space, until you decide to quit being stubborn and hand over the robot," said Zanramon. "I think I'll start with this densely populated island metropolis"

Above New York City, a Triceraton space craft hovered before blasting a laser right into the ground. The laser tore right through the ground, beginning to rip through New York so it would be easier for the Triceratons to hoist it up into the air when they put the anti gravity generator in the center of the city.

Zanramon watched eagerly, with a completely horrified Amelia as New York was being sliced slowly and sadistically.

"Piece by Piece, your hometown gets cut up, just because you did not tell me where one simple Fugitoid is," said Zanramon, shaking his head from side to side. "Such a pity to see such a prominent town become a suburb of the vastness of space."

Amelia winced, she had to do something and do it quick before Zanramon hoisted New York completely off the map.

~0~0~0~0~

In the Security Control Room aboard the Homeworld, the Triceratons were moving through the routine security check.

"Sector Nar-Zon all clear," growled one of the Triceratons.

"Sector Zet, all clear," confirmed a second Triceraton.

"Sector Raz, all clear," said a Triceraton.

"Sector right underneath your noses, not clear," said Mikey as he burst out from a vent, kicking two of the Triceratons back. Leo was airborne in the blink of an eye, slicing the pipes above, causing steam to incapacitate the Triceratons.

Raph sprang up with his sai ready, landing behind two of the Triceratons, before cracking the saurian down across his back with a kick. Raph knocked two of the Triceratons out by pushing a stack of boxes onto him. Monza Ram kicked and punched at the Triceratons, before charging his way through, knocking them all out.

When the steam cleared, the Triceraton security officers were all knocked unconscious leaving the Turtles, Monza Ram, and Ia. Monza Ram and Ia quickly walked over to the control council and began scanning all of the areas of the Homeworld.

"We need to work fast, as no doubt more guards will be on the way," said Monza Ram as Ia pressed a few buttons, running a through scan. Monza Ram's attention was grabbed by a blip of light on one of the most heavily secured sections of the Homeworld. "Wait, go back!"

Ia pressed a few more buttons before Monza Ram waved his hand to get her to stop. Monza Ram looked at the area where the blip was before turning to the Turtles.

"The good news is we found your Siblings," said Monza Ram. "The bad news is, they're with the Prime Leader in his throne room."

"Can you get us in?" asked Leo.

"Perhaps," said Monza Ram. "If we can overcome a few obstacles."

Raph turned his head as a group of Triceraton guards, with laser blasters rushed down the hallway by the corridor next to the throne room.

"By any chance would one of those obstacles be a bunch of seriously pissed off Triceratons wielding laser blasters," said Don anxiously.

~0~0~0~0~

Above the Earth, the Triceraton space craft circled, before an anti-gravity generator dropped right into the center of the city. The generator came to life, before an energy shield surged through above New York and it began to slowly lift out of the ground.

"Wait, wait, I'll talk," said Don in horror as he watched New York slowly lifted up on the Triceraton space craft as Zanramon looked interested before pressing a button to cancel the effects of the anti-gravity generation.

"I'm listening," said Zanramon coolly.

"Listen, the Fugitoid isn't on Earth," said Amelia. "Can't you just scan for his positronic energy signature to verify that I'm telling the truth?"

Zanramon and Mozar looked at Don for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter.

"What kind of fools do you take us for?" asked Zanramon. "Positronic energy signatures are about as common as space dust."

"Not on Earth, our technology is extremely primitive and wouldn't have anything like the Fugitoid," said Amelia coolly.

Zanramon considered what they said before turning to Mozar with a bit of an angry look in his eyes.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" asked Zanramon harshly.

"I wasn't aware Prime Leader so we just assumed…" started Mozar before Zanramon held up his hand, cutting off his military commander in mid sentence.

"We Triceratons assume nothing but victory!" growled Zanramon in an angry voice. "Begin the positronic energy signature of the planet Earth at once."

"Yes, Prime Leader," said Mozar.

Zanramon looked on as Mozar pressed a few buttons before the scan of Earth began to plan. Amelia and don watched as an image of Earth slowly began to be scanned for any trace of the Fugitoid. Don hoped this would stall the Triceratons long enough so he could think of a way to get out of here and sabotage them enough so they could no longer pose a threat to the Earth.

"This had better not be a trick, a way to for time perhaps before those terrapin creatures attempt some act of sabotage in an attempt to bust you out," said Zanramon curtly as he continued to watch as the planetary scan was about a fifth of the way through, with no trace of technology similar to the Fugitoid.

"My brothers?" asked Amelia. "I doubt very much that they would be foolish enough to be caught dead breaking into a place with a bunch of heavily armed Triceratons."

A second later, the doors to the Prime Leader's throne room slid open, revealing a Triceraton

Guard pushing Leo, Raph, and Mikey into the room, pointing a laser blaster at them. The four Turtles were in shackles. Amelia and Don looked at them; mouths gaping in horror, unable to believe that one of their few hopes of busting out were caught.

"Pardon the interruption Prime Leader but I'd thought you should know I found these four attempting some act of sabotage in an attempt to bust this human out," said the saurian guard.

"They wouldn't be caught dead, eh," said Zanramon to Amelia. "Well they have been caught!"

Zanramon picked up a laser blaster, before tossing Amelia right by his brothers, so they were all in one enclosed area.

"And now, each and every one of you shall be executed by my own hand," said Zanramon as he set the laser to kill, preparing to blast the five shackled figures in front of him straight into oblivion.

"Wait, Prime Leader, wouldn't it be more interesting if you all had a bit of fun with them for a bit in your personal torture chamber," suggested the guard.

"Hmm, that sounds very entertaining," said Zanramon sadistically. "Excellent suggestion guard, make it so."

The guard nodded before pushing Amelia and the Turtles outside the throne room. Amelia turned her head to his brothers as they walked down the hallway outside of the throne room.

"Well, guys, if this is your idea of a rescue, I must admit, quite frankly it sucks," said Amelia bluntly.

The Triceraton pressed a button which caused the shackles that were binding Amelia and the Turtles to vanish, which was the last thing Amelia or Don expected. The Triceraton took off his helmet, revealing the face of Monza Ram.

"Monza Ram?" asked Amelia in a bewildered tone of voice. "Okay, I'll just shut up right now."

"Let's keep moving, we don't have much time before Zanramon catches on to the fact that something isn't quite right," said Leo as the Turtles, Amelia, and Monza Ram rushed up the hallway.

In the throne room, Zanramon and Mozar continued to watch the scan of Earth.

"Over halfway scanned, still no sign of the Fugitoid," said Mozar.

"He has to be here!" exclaimed Zanramon stubbornly. "Our tracking technology is among the best in the universe, there is no way it could have lied!"

The tracking image of the earth was regulated to a small corner of the screen as the image of several beaten Triceratons in the security control room appeared. One of the Triceratons did not have his uniform on.

"Uh Prime Leader, the terrapin creatures and one of our own beat us up and uh stole our uniform," said the Triceraton Guard.

"What!" yelled Zanramon angrily before rushing over to the intercom. "Attention, all troops on base be on the lookout for a human, four terrapin creatures, and a Triceraton in a stolen uniform. Seal all the exits, don't let them escape. Lethal force is authorized!"

The alarms went off as the Turtles, Amelia, and Monza Ram rushed down the hallways. They needed to find an escape route and soon, since Zanramon was on to them.

"Here," growled Monza Ram, pointing to a cargo bay. "There should be a ship to get you five out of there."

The Turtles and Amelia rushed through, leaping into the air, knocking a group of Triceraton guards back. The Triceratons set their lasers from stun to kill before blasting at their enemies who ducked behind some metal barrels.

"We need some way to hold them off until we get to a ship," muttered Leo.

Amelia kicked the barrels towards the Triceratons, causing the Triceratons to be stalled. Monza Ram picked up a laser blaster, blasting at the barrels, before causing the Triceratons to be further delayed by flames. Seizing their chance, Amelia, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Leo rushed to the nearest Triceraton ship before realizing it looked extremely familiar.

"Say isn't this the Prime Leader's ship?" asked Mikey. "Didn't we steal this once before?

"Well, it looks like we are stealing it again," said Amelia calmly as they climbed into the Prime Leader's Personal Space Crusher.

Monza Ram blasted a few of the Triceratons back before turning to the ship.

"Good luck, my friends," muttered Monza Ram.

In the ship, the Turtles and Amelia looked around.

"It's a good thing we know how to pilot this thing already," said Mikey as Amelia pressed a few buttons, starting the ship up.

"Actually, the Fugitoid piloted the last time," said Amelia as she pulled a switch which caused the Prime Leader's Personal Space Cruiser to blast up before awkwardly blasting forward towards the nearest exit.

"Floor it Amelia, before that hatch closes on us," said Leo anxiously.

"Right," said Amelia, pushing a switch which caused the Personal Space Cruiser to blast straight out of the cargo bay and into space, just seconds before it slammed shut.

The downed Triceraton troops looked around before one contacted the Prime Leader.

"Uh, Prime Leader sir, your Personal Space Cruiser has been stolen….. uh again," said the Triceraton troop nervously.

"What! I just had it detailed," said Zanramon before turning to Mozar. "Deploy all units, blast them straight out of the sky and most importantly, tell engineering to begin the construction of a new Personal Space Cruiser."

"At once Prime Leader," said Mozar before rushing over, to give the order. "All pilots to Tri-Fighters, I repeat all pilots to Tri-Fighters."

In the loading dock with the Tri-Fighters, the pilots were rushing to them but Ia pressed a button, blowing the Tri-Fighters, all laced with explosives to bits, leaving the pilots looking confused and extremely irritated.

Back in the throne room, Zanramon was becoming more and more annoyed with the fact that nothing seemed to be going his way.

"Sir, the Tri-Fighters have been sabotaged," said Mozar in a tentative voice.

"Deploy the Tri-Bases!" yelled Zanramon, jumping up to his feet in anger. "I want those teenage terrorists vaporized; do you hear me, Mozar? Vaporized!"

Zanramon shook his fist angrily, adding emphasis to the last word.

The Personal Space Cruiser went straight towards the earth but three Tri-Bases slowly became detached, before coming to life and shooting three balls of highly explosive green energy towards the Personal Space Cruiser.

"Earth, dead ahead," said Amelia as she piloted the ship on course for the Earth.

"Actually, I'm more worried about dead behind," said Mikey nervously as he watched the energy orbs closing in on them from behind. "As in, our dead behinds."

Amelia steered the ship up, attempting to shake the energy orbs off but they changed their course and continued to follow Amelia.

"It must be a smart weapon," said Don as no matter what crazy direction Amelia steered the ship, the green energy orbs kept tailing them from behind.

"Well we better get a whole of a hell lot smarter because it's right behind us," said Raph.

Amelia pulled the ship up, shooting higher into space. There was no way that a bunch of inanimate energy orbs would be getting the better of him.

"Exactly how high are you planning to take this thing, Amelia?" asked Leo.

"High enough that I can shake them off by abruptly shooting down," said Amelia as when she reached a certain point, he steered the ship before spiraling down straight towards the Earth.

"No dice, Amelia, they'll still following us and they seem to be picking up a bit of speed," said Raph.

"Hang on guys, this could get rough," said Amelia as she increased the speed of the Personal Cruiser as it spiraled straight into the Earth.

In the Throne Room, the positronic energy scan indicated that it was completed.

"Prime Leader, the energy scan is completed, no sign of the Fugitoid at all," said Mozar. "They human were in fact telling the truth all along."

"Then this entire operation has been a colossal waste of time and resources," said Zanramon through gritted teeth.

"The high council will not be pleased," offered Mozar tentatively.

"Damn the high council," said Zanramon, banging his fist down angrily. "Besides, I can still save face with the complete and utter destruction of those four terrapins and that insolent human."

Amelia spiraled towards the Atlantic Ocean as Raph and Mikey exchanged horrified looks.

"Amelia, if you don't pull up now, you're going to end up crashing us right into the water!" yelled Leo.

"No, I've played Quidditch a bit so I know what I'm doing," said Amelia as she steered the ship upwards just a split second before they would have crashed. The energy balls were still relentless. "No matter what I do, those things keep following me everywhere I fly this ship!"

"Then maybe you should use that to your advantage Amelia," said Don.

"Right," said Amelia before shooting straight to New York. "Anti-Gravity Generator coming up."

Amelia flew up to the Triceraton Tri-Base that had dropped the anti-gravity generator in the center of New York. Pushing a few buttons, Amelia zoomed through the Tri-Base with the energy spheres following him. The spheres shorted out the Tri-Base while draining themselves of all energy. The Tri-Base dropped from the sky, crushing the anti-gravity generator and causing New York to slowly sink back into ground. The Turtles and Amelia felt relief that they managed to stop New York from ever being hoisted up out of the ground into space.

In the throne room, Zanramon ripped off a monitor from the control council in his throne room before launching it right through the view screen.

"Why can't anything go right?" whined Zanramon, before putting his head in his hands in frustration.

"Actually Prime Leader, we did manage to pick up a second teleportation trail," said Mozar. "The Fugitoid was on this planet for a short amount of time but then he teleported off."

Zanramon's spirits lifted slightly at receiving this bit of news from Commander Mozar.

"Then this entire search has not been in vain," said Zanramon. "Send the order to follow that teleportation trail. We are leaving this miserable back water planet."

"At once Prime Leader," said Mozar, bowing to Zanramon before going to make the order.

On the streets of New York, Amelia, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Leo watched as the Triceraton space crafts flew up out of the earth one by one.

"It looks like the horn heads have decided to check out and leave Earth," said Raph in a smug, satisfied voice.

"Yes, the Earth looks to be saved from the alien invasion," said Leo.

"Awesome, I bet we'll get a heroes welcome, dinner with the president, a made for TV movie," said Mikey before his brothers gave him indignant looks. "Or, we can go back to the shadows and let someone else hog all of the credit."

"Hey, look at it this way. We might not get any credit for saving the Earth but we got a pretty cool space cruiser out of the deal," said Don.

"And maybe best at all, it looks like this entire Fugitoid mess is over," said Amelia in a tired but satisfied voice as they flew down the streets of New York, looking for a place to stash their newly acquired Personal Space Cruiser.

~0~0~0~0~

In Hogwarts, the people were shocked when the triceratons were retreating, bow that the students has dispersed from hiding in the group, Alex set at once in looking for Amelia. He was starting to panic when he couldn't find Amelia.

At that moment his father arrived and then he ran up to him.

"father, I can't find Amelia," he called out to him.

Severus turned to his son and then looked at him and nodded, he couldn't tell him the truth so he sighed.

"She probably went to make sure the students who ran away from the great hall is fine," said Severus sighing. "Anyway, she will come back don't worry."

Alex nodded believing his father and then went to help the other students.

~0~0~0~0~

At the sight of what used to be the TCRI building but was now a giant hole in the ground, a flash of blue light appeared above the earth before the teleportation trail appeared. The Fugitoid slowly materialized on Earth. The robot looked around looking a bit confused. The last he had heard, Earth was overrun by Triceratons but there appeared to be no Triceratons around from what he had could see.

"Oh dear," said the Fugitoid in a fretful voice. "Am I too late?"

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) .

juliannaspencer21


	65. Worlds Collide part 1

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Sixty-five: Worlds Collide part 1

Amelia piloted the Prime Leader's Personal Space Cruiser carefully before the word came over on radios throughout New York.

"The Triceratons are leaving the planet," said a voiceover guy. "The Invasion is over."

Amelia lightly smiled as Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey cheered for a brief moment before Leo turned all serious.

"Now Amelia, we'll likely to attract a bit of attention by our choice of transportation," said Leo. "Could you try and find a place to land this thing safely before we are seen?"

Amelia rolled her eyes; it was kind of hard not to be seen with the type of spacecraft she was currently piloting. Before Amelia could say anything, Raph turned to Leo.

"Leo, we are driving a ten ton imperial space craft down Fifth Avenue so it may be just a little bit difficult to keep things on the down low," said Raph in an incredulous voice.

"Still, it's good to know that the Triceratons have left and this entire Fugitoid crisis is behind us and we don't have to deal with the Triceratons any longer," said Don in a matter of fact voice as they flew down the street in the Prime Leader's Personal Space Cruiser.

At that moment, Mikey's shell cell began to come to life and Mikey hastened to pick it up and answer it.

"Mikey Party Line," said Mikey.

"Michelangelo?" asked a very familiar voice on the other end.

"Oh hey, Professor Honeycutt," said Mikey in a jovial tone of voice as the others looked a bit interested at who Mikey was speaking to. "We were just talking about you. Your ears must be burning."

"Highly impossible as due to the unique metallic structure of my robot body, it would have to be at least two thousand and six hundred degrees Fahrenheit for combustion to occur," said the Fugitoid in a logical tone of voice.

"uuum… That's not what I met," said Mikey in a confused voice. "Hang on just a sec; I'll put you on speaker."

Mikey pressed a button on his shell cell which turned it into a speaker phone.

"Hello everyone, I must say it is so good to talk to you all again," said the Fugitoid from the other end of the telephone.

"Man, Professor, for someone in another galaxy, your voice sounds so clear," said Don. "Your interstellar signal is so clear."

"Yeah, it seems like you are only a mile or so away," said Amelia.

"No not so, Amelia," said the Fugitoid. "According to my calculations, I am two point one miles away from where you are, at the sight of the old TCRI Building."

"Here?" exclaimed Amelia, Leo and Mikey at the same time in a terrified voice when what the Fugitoid had told him had sunk in.

"On Earth?" asked Don incredulously.

"Oh boy," said Raph sarcastically.

"Don't move an inch Professor, we'll be right there," said Leo in a commanding voice before turning to Amelia. "Amelia, find somewhere to stash this ship and then it's on to the sight of the TCRI Building."

"Right," said Amelia nodding her head as she piloted the ship. she had a pretty decent idea of where she wanted to park the thing so no one could find it.

~0~0~0~0~

Aboard the Triceraton Homeworld, everyone had been given enough time to return to the Tri Bases and Zanramon was sitting his throne room, preparing to give the orders to move out and follow the second teleportation trail that was created when the Fugitoid left earth.

"Fire up the Tractor Beams," said Zanramon curtly. "Prepare to blast off in thirty seconds."

Before the Triceraton Navigators could complete the process, a blip on one of the incoming communication networks had caught the eye of a particularly watchful saurian.

"Prime Leader, incoming message coming through, marked urgent," said the Triceraton as he pressed another button to pinpoint the source. "It's from the Fugitoid."

This piece of news caused Zanramon to bounce up to his feet.

"By the Horn of Hagaleer, put everything on hold!" exclaimed Zanramon. He was extremely curious at what this was all about. "Well, put it on screen."

"At once Prime Leader," said the Triceraton Navigator as he pressed the command to play the message. In a blink of an eye, the image of the Fugitoid appeared on screen.

"Prime Leader Zanramon, for many months, you have ruthlessly hunted me across the galaxy and your pursuit has led you to the planet known as Earth," said the Fugitoid. "This cannot be allowed to go on a moment longer, so I have decided to surrender myself to you to do with as you please. By the time you view this message, I shall be on Earth, ready for my surrender."

Zanramon had a satisfied look on his face as the Fugitoid's image had disappeared from the screen. The Prime Leader turned his attention to Commander Mozar.

"Mozar, gather up your fiercest troops and get down to Earth to hunt the Fugitoid," said Zanramon. "While he says he would surrender himself, it's best to be prepared just in case this is some kind of trick to weaken us Triceratons. Capture him by any means necessary and destroy anyone who gets in your way. I want the plans for Honeycutt's Teleportal by the end of the next orbital cycle so we can begin our conquest of all the known universes."

"At once Prime Leader," said Mozar as he walked off quickly to get together a team to capture the Fugitoid.

At the sight of what was once the TCRI Building, Amelia, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Don rushed over to see the Fugitoid sitting just above the hole in the ground. Not having to jump pver the towering fence with the help of don and his bo staff.

"My friends, I must say it's good to see you all again," said Fugitoid.

"I wish we could say the same about you Professor," said Raph.

"Yeah, this isn't the best time for a casual visit," said Don. "The Triceratons are ruthlessly hunting you and they nearly tore up our planet in the process before they finally decided you weren't here."

"Yes, I know and that is why I have come here to surrender myself to the Triceratons," said the Fugitoid in a fretful voice.

"You What!" exclaimed the hamato siblings in a horrified voice.

"Are you crazy?" asked Raph.

"I know my plan seems a bit rather unorthodox but it is the only solution to this problem," said the Fugitoid. "I have wiped my memory clear of anything vital regarding the Utroms."

"Yes but the Triceratons could take you apart and destroy you in their insane quest to get their hands on the Teleportal plans," said Amelia.

"Actually, I'm hoping they do just that, as I have a little surprise for the Triceratons," said the Fugitoid.

"Yes but why take the chance?" asked Leo. "Something could backfire and it's not like the Triceratons would know you are here anyway if they had left."

"Actually, I have sent them a message just before my arrival," said the Fugitoid.

"So exactly how long do we have before the Triceratons decide to have another go at tearing on Earth," said Mikey in a casual voice.

"I'd say…ABOUT TEN SECONDS FROM NOW!" yelled Amelia in a horrified voice as a group of Triceratons on jet packs with laser blasters, lead by Commander Mozar flew down from the air, blasting the Turtles and Amelia with laser fire. Down from the sky, a dozen air ships touched down on the Earth, no doubt filled with laser wielding Triceraton soldiers.

"Run!" yelled Leo as Mikey, Don, and Amelia ran away from the sight of the TCRI building. Raph looked as if he wanted to stand his ground but a few laser blasts made him change his tune. The Fugitoid stood his ground. "That means you too Professor!"

Leo looked at the Fugitoid who still didn't move so Leo reached over and yanked the Fugitoid roughly by the arm, leading him away from the Triceratons but not for long as the Triceratons remained relentless on their pursuit of the Fugitoid.

"Halt and return with the Fugitoid or face total and utter annihilation," growled Mozar in a dangerous voice.

More laser blasts nearly missed the Turtles and Amelia but Raph became incredibly frustrated with the Fugitoid's stubborn refusal to run with the Fugitoid so Raph lifted up the Fugitoid and draped him over his shoulder.

"Raphael, really put me down so I can surrender! Honestly, I haven't fried my circuits, I assure you. I know exactly what I am doing!" said the Fugitoid in a discouraged voice before waving his arms and struggling with Raph's grasps. "Triceratons, I'm over here!"

"Professor, keep it down," muttered Leo in a anxious voice.

"No, not unless you let me surrender, I need to surrender to the Triceratons," said the Fugitoid as they turned a corner, apparently ditching the Triceratons.

"Sorry Professor, we don't know the meaning of the word surrender," said Raph as he gasped for breath.

"Well it is verb, meaning to yield or…" explained the Fugitoid before Mozar and six other Triceratons flew in front of the fleeing group.

"You should have known better than to think you could shake us," growled Mozar before turning to his troops. "Open fire but don't you dare hit the Fugitoid. The Prime Leader wants him in one piece."

The Triceratons blasted at Leo, Don, Mikey, Raph, and Amelia but as they leapt out of the way, a giant hole was blown in the middle of the street, leading right to the sewer. Amelia looked at the hole before waving her brothers over.

"Guys, I think we've found a way out, we can ditch them in the sewers," said Amelia.

Cartwheeling out of the way of laser fire, Don, Mikey, Raph, and then Amelia dived down into the hole but the Fugitoid and Leo remained outside.

"Triceratons, I'm over here," said the Fugitoid. "Come and take me to your Prime Leader."

With a disgusted sigh, Leo grabbed the Fugitoid and yanked him into the hole as they both leapt down into the hole in the sewers.

"Really, this is too much, if you only just let me surrender…" started the Fugitoid but Leo signaled for the Fugitoid to be quiet and follow him down the tunnels of the sewer.

A second later, the Triceratons, lead by Mozar, flew down, searching for the Fugitoid.

"The Positronic Energy signature is coming from that direction," growled Mozar pointing his troops in the direction where his tracker device was pointing him. "This way."

The Triceratons walked over seeing the Fugitoid standing out in the open. Mozar cautiously approached the Fugitoid, ready to order his troops to attack in a very seconds just in case this was some kind of trick.

"Professor Honeycutt, it's excellent to see you here, as we have been searching for you for quite some time," growled Mozar.

"Well, it's a good thing you found me so now we…" said the Fugitoid before Leo, Mikey, and Amelia sprang out of nowhere, kicking Mozar back as Raph and Don dunked the Fugitoid underneath the sewer water, shielding the robot from view.

"Next time, Professor, when we say hide, hide!" yelled Raph angrily as Mozar signaled for the Triceratons to open fire on the Turtles and Amelia.

"Everyone, fall back and regroup," ordered Leo.

"This way," muttered Amelia pointing behind her as Raph and Mikey dislodged a sewer pipe with vicious swings from their weapons which slowed the Triceratons down.

The Turtles and Amelia rush over, with Don and Raph pulling the Fugitoid down. Amelia pulled out her wand, muttering a spell, water to splash across the doorway before freezing instantly, blocking the entrance.

"That should hold them for about a minute," said Amelia.

"Professor, you've got to keep giving away our location," said Don in an exasperated voice.

"But, I'm not saying anything until the Triceratons are near enough to capture me," said the Fugitoid stubbornly. "Honestly, I think you should just flee and let them capture me."

"You aren't attracting their attention, then why are those crazy horny aliens able to track us no matter what direction we are going," said Mikey in an incredulous voice.

Don looked down for a brief second before turning to his brothers.

"Actually, that might be kind of sort of my fault," said Don in a quiet voice. "Look, I was under a lot of pressure and I might have showed the Triceratons that they could track the Fugitoid's positronic energy signature."

"Might of?" asked Raph in an irritated voice.

"Okay, I did tell them about how they can track the Fugitoid's positronic energy signature!" snapped Amelia. "It was the only way I could get them to leave Earth but now they can use it to…track the Fugitoid."

Mikey and Raph exchanged looks at a rare blunder from Don.

"So, Amelia, exactly how accurate is this tracking technology?" asked Leo coolly. "Miles? City Blocks?"

At that moment, a blast of laser fire had exploded Amelia's ice shield, causing a group of Triceratons to come through, after the Fugitoid.

"Inches," said Amelia in a small voice as the Triceratons closed in for the attack.

"Everyone through this sewer tunnel back here, now!" yelled Leo as the Turtles, Amelia, and the Fugitoid, who was once again dragged while attempting to get the attention of the Triceratons with the impulse to get captured.

"Forward, we'll capture that Fugitoid no matter where he goes with this tracking equipment," growled Mozar as he held up the Positronic energy scanner.

Three tunnels away, the Turtles and Amelia collapsed, as they had ran a large distance.

"That should keep them off of our tails for about ninety seconds," muttered Amelia as she gasped for air.

"Triceratons over hear, Triceratons I'm over hear," yelled the Fugitoid, leaping up and down like an idiot, while waving his arms.

"It may be sooner with Professor Honeycutt leaping around and yelling like an idiot," said Leo darkly. "Someone do something to shut him up… Don."

Don looked at Leo, he didn't know how to shut him up without telling, then Mikey's urgent voice called out.

"Don, do something," he cried.

Don reached forward, and grabbed the Fugitoid around the neck before popping his robotic head.

"Okaaaay, that was a bit too extreme," said Mikey.

"What, I panicked?" said Don before straightening up while looking at the head of the Fugitoid that he had in his hands. "You know, this might just be the thing to get the Triceratons off of our back for a few seconds."

"Of course, we can find some way to make the Fugitoid invisible to tracking," said Amelia thoughtfully. "And the Professor can assist us with that."

Leo, Don, Mikey, Raph, and Amelia looked at the Fugitoid's head who felt suddenly nervous.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" asked the Fugitoid.

~0~0~0~0~

In the sewer, just one tunnel over from where the Turtles, Amelia, and the Fugitoid were, Mozar lead his team of Triceratons over.

"The signal is extremely strong, we can't be far," growled Mozar before the energy tracker splintered to two signals and then to four signals before finally reaching five separate signals, all going in different directions. "What? This must be some kind of trick."

"What do we do now, Commander?" asked one of the Triceratons.

"Split into five groups and follow a signal," ordered Mozar. "I will not allow the Fugitoid to slip through our fingers, not after all the resources expended."

The Triceratons split up into five separate groups in the pursuit of the Fugitoid.

Outside, Amelia walked out of the sewers, carrying the Fugitoid's torso. It was a miracle Amelia managed to get out with all the Triceratons flying around but Amelia managed to get to an alleyway and headed to her shellcycle.

"Let's see those Triceratons try and stop me on this. Come on Professor," said Amelia, before climbing onto her shellcycle, and started it, with the Fugitoid's torso tucked underneath her arm.

Back in the lair, Master Splinter sat deep in meditation as Mikey ran right through the front entrance, looking rather frantic.

"Michelangelo, thank goodness, there you are," said Splinter. "What has happened, where are your brothers?"

"Master Splinter, have you seen my hover board," said Mikey, referring to a device that Don managed to create out of leftover Utrom technology.

"Michelangelo, I demand answers and now," said Master Splinter in a voice that seemed to be slowly losing patience.

"Ah, found it," said Mikey pulling out the hover board, before rushing out of the entrance of the lair.

"Michelangelo, I want answers," said Splinter.

"Sorry, Master Splinter but if I don't leave right now, you are going to be getting some seriously rude house guests," said Mikey as he rushed out of the lair with his hover board.

Master Splinter sighed in irritation. He seemed to be not getting any answers right now.

Mikey walked over to a tunnel, before picking up one of the arms of the Fugitoid.

"Come on Professor, it's time to get this show on the road," said Mikey as he got on the hover board and slowly flew it from the lair down the tunnels in the sewer.

Right by a manhole, Leo poked his head out, before looking around to see if the coast was clear.

"Looks like the coast is clear," muttered Leo, as he pulled out the Fugitoid's other arm. "C'mon Professor, we've got to keep moving."

In the warehouse, Raph climbed on the shell cycle, putting the Fugitoid's legs behind him. Revving on the shell cycle, Raph drove out with the Fugitoid's legs riding on the back.

At the junkyard, Don ducked behind a pile of garbage before walking around with the Fugitoid's head underneath his arm.

"Okay, Professor, I really need your help in creating a way to mask your energy signature until we come up with an alternate plan in dealing with the Triceratons," said Don in regretful voice.

"But The Triceratons will keep ruthlessly hunting me since they know I'm here but yet, I don't want to see you or your brothers hurt since the Triceratons now have the ability to track me," sighed the Fugitoid. "Very well, I will assist you in any way I can."

"Good, but while you are coming up with a plan, we need a way to shake the Triceratons off for a short spell," said Don as he walked over to a helicopter that was stashed behind a couple of old cars. Don entered the helicopter, before putting the Fugitoid on the seat beside him before Don launched the helicopter in the air. "This helicopter we borrowed from the Shredder should allow us to dodge the Triceratons long enough for you to come up with a way that you can mask your energy."

Don flew the Helicopter out of the garbage dump but he found himself face to face with a pair of hovering platforms with nine Triceratons, including Commander Mozar, pointing laser blasters as the helicopter.

"I don't know exactly how you cheated our tracking equipment, terrapin but you won't live long enough to explain yourself," growled Mozar angrily.

Don pulled a switch on the helicopter, blasting straight out the Triceratons which caused the saurians to scatter for a brief second, allowing Don to get a head start.

In the ground, Amelia drove on with a trio of Triceratons on jet packs after her. The Triceratons spotted Amelia and zoomed towards her who kept driving straight, as she had a plan in dealing with the Triceratons. A moment before she would have hit a large sign, Amelia aimed her bike to the left getting out of the way. The Triceratons could not move out of the way in time and they splattered head on into the sign, causing Amelia to smirk as she went on. She had no doubt there were more on the way and she couldn't waste a second in moving.

In the sewers, a group of Triceratons continued their tracking of the Fugitoid.

"The positronic energy signature is close in fact it appears to be…coming right at us," said one of the Triceratons in horror as Mikey zoomed forward on the hover board, Fugitoid's arm extended outwards.

"Yo, ugly, talk to the hand," said Mikey smashing the lead Triceraton in the face with the robotic arm he was carrying. Unfortunately for Mikey, this provoked the other Triceratons to pull their laser blasters and fire them towards Mikey.

Mikey blasted straight forward on his hover board as the Triceratons climbed to their hovering platform, preparing to pursue Mikey. The Triceratons fired their weapons towards Mikey but Mikey dodged from side to side, managing to avoid the fire from the Triceratons. In a flash, Mikey zipped through a narrow tunnel that he could get through but the hover platform for the invaders could not. With horrified looks on their faces, the Triceratons leapt off the hover platform, just before it smashed right into the entrance in the tunnel and busted into pieces.

Mikey breathed a sigh of relief but it was only fleeting, as the Triceratons crawled through the tunnel blasting at Mikey. The hover board blasted further as the Triceratons now lacked a vehicle but they pursued the wise cracking Turtle none the less.

On the rooftops above, Leo peaked down with the Fugitoid's arm set on the ledge. Leo decided he would allow Don more time by drawing the attention of the Triceraton's to him.

"I'm uh over here and it's quite umm… extraordinary," said Leo in an extremely bad fake British accent, in a sad attempt to mimic the Fugitoid.

The pair of Triceratons dove up, blasting at Leo which caused the Turtle to fly back a few inches. One of the Triceratons hovered downwards, getting a closer look at the Fugitoid's arm.

"It looks as if we found the Fugitoid or at least a piece of him away," said the Triceraton, picking up the arm but Leo leapt up into action, knocking one of the Triceratons back with a double kick before tugging at the arm causing the second Triceraton to lose his balance and hang on from the ledge of the building.

The Triceraton growled at Leo but Leo managed to give one final tug, yanking the Fugitoid's arm out of the hand of the Triceraton. The Triceraton spiraled down, landing right in a garbage dumpster. Leo breathed a sigh of relief as that crisis was averted, at least for the moment.

On the streets, Raph drove at top speed on the shell cycle, with the legs of the Fugitoid on the back but unfortunately for Raph, a large and angry Triceraton was right on his tail. Raph floored the bike but he felt frustrated as no matter what he did, the alien flew closer on his jet pack. The Triceraton managed to grab onto the back of Raph's bike. The Shell Cycle screeched to a halt as the Triceraton looked ready to tear the motorcycle in half with sheer strength in an attempt to capture a small piece of the Fugitoid.

On the rooftop, an army commando pointed a rifle towards the back of Raph's Shell Cycle as Raph attempted to vainly floor the gas fast enough to rip his bike out of the clutches of the Triceraton.

"Bishop to Pawn, what is your status," said the sinister voice of Agent Bishop from the other end of a communication device.

"I'm into position, awaiting permission to fire," said the commando in a cool voice.

"Take the shot," said Bishop coldly in response.

The commando nodded, pointing his rifle at the back of Raph's shell cycle and firing it. One bullet caught the Triceraton expertly in the spine, causing the saurian to growl out in agony, before falling to the ground, crippled from the shot as a confused Raph zoomed forward on the Shell Cycle.

~0~0~0~0~

In his government base, Bishop walked over to a computer, pressing a few buttons before picking up a communication voice.

"We are close to capturing the Fugitoid and all of our measures are in place to eliminate any interference in our plan," said Bishop coolly. "Rest assure my friend, by tomorrow morning, we shall get what we both want."

Bishop pressed one final button, sending the communication and a logo that said "The Earth Protection Agency" briefly flashed across the screen before disappearing as Bishop looked at the screen with cold indifference.

~0~0~0~0~

Raph may have shaken off one of his Triceraton pursuers but three more had decided to give chase. This chase was going to take something rather creative to ditch them. In a blink of the eye, Mikey blasted up from the sewer, on his hover board, with Triceratons in pursuit, firing their weapons at the terrapin.

"So much for splitting up," said Raph in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well, it's a bit hard to ditch a bunch of Triceratons that can follow your every move," said Mikey before leaping on the back of the shell cycle with Raph. "I do hope there is enough room for two and three fifths on this thing."

The Triceratons blasted a hole through the street ahead of Raph, which caused the Shell Cycle to spin out of control. Raph, Mikey, and the pieces of the Fugitoid flew off the cycle, as the Triceratons looked triumphant.

"You know Mikey, I hate running but I love to rumble," said Raph, as he put the Fugitoid's legs on top of his shoulders before leaping up, Sais drawn. A pair of quick jabs with the Sais disabled the weapons of the Triceraton's before Raph swept the legs out from underneath him.

Mikey twirled his nunchucks before bouncing the wood right off the back of the head of one of the Triceratons, causing the Triceraton to fall to the ground. One of the Triceratons attempted to smash Mikey with his laser blaster but Raph leapt up, causing the Triceraton to fly through the window with a vicious double kick right to chest.

"Let's go before more of these horn heads decide to come," said Mikey as Raph nodded reluctantly as they walked out with one of the arms and the legs of the Fugitoid.

In the helicopter, Don dodged another barrage of laser fire from the Triceratons.

"Donatello, I've created a signal that will make me invisible to the Triceratons, all I need to do now is broadcast it," said the Fugitoid in a triumphant voice.

"That's great Professor, we need to get to…" said Don before growing silent as a group of Triceratons on a hovering platform, lead by Commander Mozar was in front of Don once again.

"This is your last chance terrapin, surrender the Fugitoid or you shall be destroyed," growled Mozar.

Don shot the helicopter upwards, attempting to get away from the Fugitoid as the Triceratons engaged the hovering platform preparing to go after the Fugitoid but Amelia who her bike used a slanting plant to cast herself to the air and landed on the platform, kicking one of the Triceratons in the back of the head off the platform. Amelia kicked another Triceraton back before back flipping away and pointing her wand at the controls.

"Bomburda," she shouted causing the controls too explode causing the Triceraton's hovering platform to zoom out of control at a high speed. Amelia took the Fugitoid's torso and leapt on her bike and shot off the platform.

"That should mess things up nicely," said Amelia as she watched the Triceratons leap off the platform before it smashed right into a set of stop lights.

Another platform zoomed forward, as Mozar and his troops stepped on. Mozar checked his tracking device.

"The signal is that way," growled Mozar, pointing forward slightly to the left. "Quickly, that robot will be ours."

Don landed his helicopter on the rooftop before picking up the Fugitoid's head and running with it towards a satellite dish array high above a skyscraper. The side of the Fugitoid's head popped open, revealing a plug. Don opened up the side of one of the control boxes from the satellites before plugging the Fugitoid's head in.

"Okay, you're live Professor," said Don. "Prepare to dish out some serious masking interface."

"Right-o, creating inverted sine wave right now," said the Fugitoid as electrical waves powered the satellites to life before they glowed a deep blue color. "Broadcasting right about…now."

On the hovering platform, Mozar looked triumphant; he was so close he could smell it.

"The Fugitoid is only a short distance away," said Mozar looking at his tracking device.

On the rooftop, the satellites shot a nullification beam right into outer space, short circuiting the signal that the Fugitoid was giving off to the Triceraton's tracking equipment.

Mozar looked at his tracking equipment with the signal beeping heavily but in a second, the tracking equipment signal disappeared.

"No!" growled Mozar angrily, slamming the tracking equipment down on the ground roughly. "This can't be happening! The Fugitoid could not have disappeared from our scanners."

Moments later at a park, the Turtles and Amelia, finished reassembling the Fugitoid to his full form.

"I must say it is good to be back in one piece but unfortunately, we must face the harsh reality that if you really don't have an alternate plan, then I really must surrender myself to the Triceratons," said the Fugitoid.

"We'll think of something Professor, we just need a little more time," said Leo.

A few seconds of silence existed before a hovering sound appeared upwards and then the sound of tanks quickly rolling in from all sides broke the silence.

"Freeze! United States Military, we have you surrounded!" yelled a commanding voice as Amelia, Don, Raph, Mikey, Leo, and the Fugitoid looked up to see the horrifying reality that they were surrounded by Military helicopters and tanks. "Hands in the air or we will open fire!"

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) .

juliannaspencer21


	66. Worlds Collide part 2

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Sixty-six: Worlds Collide part 2

"Great," muttered Amelia sarcastically as the American troops exited the tanks, pointing weapons at them. "We escape the Triceratons, and then we have to deal with the United States Government. Some days, it just doesn't pay to get out of bed."

"Hands in the air, assume the position," said a stern voice.

"I've got your position right here," said Raph leaping up into the air and split kicking two of the troops backwards before stabbing a Sai towards a third American troop.

"Way, to go Raph," said Leo sarcastically as he motioned for Don, Mikey, and Amelia to join him in preparing for battle against the American Military.

"Open fire!" ordered a military commander, who pointed their weapons at the Turtles and Amelia, blasting at them with a heavy stream of laser fire.

Leo rolled into action, slicing one of the blasters before Don tossed his Bo Staff directly into the stomach of another military commander.

Mikey dodged the laser fire before swinging his nunchucks, knocking several military troops back. Amelia rolled into action, before leaping up and striking one of the shoulders in the face with an elbow, avoiding the laser fire. Another back kick knocked a second troop back as Amelia really wished she hadn't lost her weapons in the battle with the Triceratons earlier.

"Since when do Earth troops have such advanced weaponry," said Don in a confused voice as he examined one of the blasters that fell to the group as a soldier was knocked down.

"Oh dear, I'd rather prefer taking my chances with the Triceratons," said the Fugitoid who was standing back from the battle.

The Turtles and Amelia managed to hold off the attacks from the American Military, but they were being pushed slightly back into one area as they fended off the attack.

"Neutralize them all, Bishop wants them alive," said the Military Commander as a pair of troops brought out a giant laser cannon. A couple of buttons were pressed before a switch was pulled.

A giant blast of blue light shot out of the cannon, engulfing the Turtles, Amelia, and the Fugitoid. A sizzling sound was heard before they fell to the ground stunned from the attack from the laser cannon. The troops moved in to contain the six before they woke up from the stun laser cannon induced attack.

In the sewer, Casey and April walked towards the direction of the lair. April had a sinking feeling that something terribly awful had happened to Amelia and her brothers just seconds ago but she was hoping against hope that Amelia had went back to the lair for some reason.

The door of the lair pushed open, allowing Casey and April to walk in. Master Splinter walked forward, leaning on his walking stick and looking very anxious.

"Please tell me Amelia and her brothers managed to make it back here," said April.

"I'm afraid not, April," said Splinter who leaned on his walking stick for a second. "I do not like this at all. Something extremely strange is afoot, as all of my sons have vanished and I sense they may be in the gravest danger they have ever face in their life."

"Funnily enough, I thought something like that might be up with them," said April. "Just a moment ago, I had the strange feeling that something sinister might be up."

"This is very troubling," said Master Splinter before walking into his bedroom. "I need to collect a few things, and then I will begin searching for them. Time is of the essence and there is none to waste."

"Excellent, where do we start?" asked Casey eagerly.

"I believe it would be best if you two do not accompany me for this trip," said Splinter in a serious tone of voice. "I prefer not to be murdered by either of your mothers should something awful happen to you."

"But, if we track them through their shelllcells, and then it will be easier for you to find rather quickly," said April stubbornly.

"We want to help," said casey in a definite voice.

"Very well," said Splinter. "Even through it is against my better judgment; I will allow you to assist me in finding my children. But I must urge you to be silent and not attract the attention of the Triceratons."

With that, Splinter and April both looked at Casey who gave them in an incredulous look.

"Why are you looking at me for?" asked Casey.

"Because, you don't know the meaning of the word stealth," muttered April.

"Let us go now," said Splinter quickly. "Like I mentioned earlier, time is of the essence. I just hope fate gives us enough time to reach my sons before it is too late."

On the streets, Splinter poked his head out of the manhole. Triceratons were patrolling the streets, attempting to relocate the Fugitoid after his energy signature had been nullified. Splinter cautiously looked for an opening.

Expertly, Splinter leapt out of the sewer manhole and went directly into the alley way. April poked her head out next, remembering everything splinter had taught her about the art of ninjitsu stealth. The coast seemed to be clear and April sprang up, leaping into the alleyway in a flash.

Casey took a deep breath. He felt confident e could do this, despite no formal training. Besides, if an old rat could get past the Triceratons quickly, how difficult go it be for a man.

Casey looked up out of the manhole before springing up, and managing to land swiftly on his feet in the alleyway. She looked surprised, but rather pleased and raised her arms up in triumph, before inadvertently knocking over a trash can in the alleyway.

The clatter alerted two Triceratons who walked over, laser blasters pointing.

"It came from down there," growled one of the Triceratons, pointing to the slightly open manhole before the saurians blasted away at the street, until there was a large hole in the middle of the street.

In the alley, Casey, April, and Master Splinter stood in the shadows, awaiting the disappearance of the Triceratons before they could move on.

Amelia's eyes opened slowly. she had hit HER head rather hard and it took her a moment to focus her vision. The last thing she remembered, she was fighting a group of troops from the United States military and then she woke up here.

Amelia turned her head, she was in a pitch black room and as she attempted to move, Amelia found herself strapped to a table of some sort. She couldn't move at all and she didn't seem to have her wand with her too.

One by one, the other Turtles and the Fugitoid began to slowly come to their senses in the pitch black room they were brought to after they had been knocked out by the United States military.

Where are we?" asked Raph before the room suddenly began illuminating with a nearly blinding sudden flash of light. The light lit up the contents of the room, revealing all kinds of sharp tools either laying on a table or hanging from the ceiling. A group of file cabinets also were located within this room.

"The end of the line, ," said a sinister voice from the shadows before the figure of Agent Bishop stepped out into view, a malicious smirk fixed upon his face.

"It's me you want," said the Fugitoid in an urgent voice. "Leave my friends out of this."

"Actually Professor, it's you I don't want," said Bishop calmly.

"What are you anyway?" asked Don.

"Well, Donatello, I am the man who the government relies on for certain experiments that they'd rather not dirty their hands with," said Bishop in a calm voice.

"Wait a minute, how did you know Don's name and the Professor?" asked Raph in an angry voice.

"I know all your names, Raphael, and much more than you can ever imagine," said Bishop.

"And yet we don't know your name," said Leo.

"Yeah, how rude is that!" exclaimed Mikey in an incredulous voice.

"Very well then, when you are screaming my name, begging for the agony to stop, you may call me, Bishop," said Bishop in a sinister voice.

At that precise moment, the door to the laboratory creaked open and much to the surprise of the Turtles, the Fugitoid, and Amelia, General Blanque walked into the room, before making his way straight to the Fugitoid.

"General Blanque?" said Raph in a disbelieving voice. "That's the guy that was chasing the Fugitoid in the first place back on D'Hoonib."

"What does he want?" asked Mikey before turning over and seeing the Fugitoid before coming to a sudden realization of what exactly the good General was after on this night. "Oh, right."

"Oh dear," said the Fugitoid in a small voice.

"Hello, Professor, I must say it is good to see you again after months of intense searching," said General Blanque. "You have some Teleportal Plans that I will be ripping from your robotic brain and I will get them by any means necessary. Even if I have to break you."

"No!" exclaimed the Fugitoid.

"Yes," said Blanque sadistically before turning to his Troops. "Gentlemen, wheel the Fugitoid to the lab that Agent Bishop has so kindly provided for us."

Blanque's troops walked over before beginning to wheel the Fugitoid out of the lab. Bishop turned to Blanque with a cold indifferent look.

"I have now upheld my end of the deal, now you will uphold yours," said Bishop.

"Yes, the Federation thanks you and your government for your assistance in the matter of capturing the Fugitoid and now we will begin with meeting our end of this bargain. Do with the Turtles and Mr. Potter as you wish, because I honestly don't' care at this point" said Blanque before turning to one of his Federation troops that had not ushered the Fugitoid out of the room. "Commence with Operation Broken Horn."

"Yes, sir, General Blanque," said the Federation solider before walking off.

Back at the Triceraton Homeworld, the doors of the throne room opened and Commander Mozar walked in towards Prime Leader Zanramon. Mozar kneeled down before the Prime Leader.

"Mozar, report," said Zanramon.

"No sighting of the Fugitoid yet but we are still remaining on the look out," growled Mozar.

"Look no further, the Fugitoid is right here," said a voice that caused Mozar and Zanramon to both spin around. They saw the grinning voice of General Blanque looking on the screen and much to the horror of the two high ranking Triceratons, the Fugitoid was right behind him, strapped to the table on wheels.

"No!" yelled Zanramon in horror.

"Caught you with your horn down Zanramon, didn't I?" asked Blanque. "Now, my troops are ready to blast you straight into oblivion."

No sooner did Blanque say this, a group of Federation war ships went straight for the Homeworld, blasting heavy streams of laser fire at it.

"Mozar, why did you not foresee this action by the Federation?" growled Zanramon, angrily.

"Prime Leader I didn't expect that…" said Mozar.

"With the Federation, you expect everything but never mind that," said Zanramon angrily. "Order all available Triceraton craft on Earth to scramble back here to defend my precious Triceraton Homeworld."

Mozar rushed over but to his horror, he received an incoming message coming in.

"Prime Leader, the Federation is also attacking our forces that we sent down to Earth," growled Mozar.

"A two pronged attacked," growled Zanramon. "Launch any weaponry that we have on the Homeworld at the Federation and order any ships patrolling in space to attack. I want the Federation annihilated. We have to steal that Fugitoid from them!"

Back in Bishop's government research facility, Bishop was sharpening some of his tools as the Turtles and Amelia looked rather uncertain at what would happen.

"Bishop, I don't know what you are thinking but you can't trust that Blanque guy," said Raph. "He is just as bad as the Triceratons!"

"Federation, Triceratons, makes little difference to me. They can wipe each other out for all I care, leaving the Earth safe once again," said Bishop as he finished sharpening a buzz saw before pressing a couple of buttons causing a group of electrical cords to descend from the ceiling right above Amelia. Bishop turned to Amelia. "Ah, yes, the famous Amelia Potter, one of the most famous witches in the entire world. I am honored."

Amelia did not like the fact that Bishop was looking at him like a science project. Nor how he knew she was a witch.

"You may just be just the person I need for one of the parts of my research," said Bishop.

"Why me?" asked Amelia.

"Well others that have been subjected to this procedure have died rather painfully but they weren't as magically powerful as you were," said Bishop coolly before walking around Amelia, connecting several of the wires to Amelia's arms, side, and her legs with a final interconnecting object leading to an orb like device. "For years I have used many test subjects for one purpose in mind. That is to finally unlock the secrets of the elements needed to create magical energy."

"This is insane," hissed Amelia. "You don't seem like you know whether I'm going to survive your little scientific experiment."

"We'll just see what happens," said Bishop. "I really prefer you don't die on me as you and your twin brother are the only ones capable enough to defeating rather dark, somewhat alien, forces that could mean disaster for my business."

Amelia was at a loss to understand what Bishop was talking about but Bishop walked over to a box that had several settings for different levels of voltage. Bishop slowly cranked up the voltage as Amelia felt pain beyond belief. It was almost like her magic within him was expanding and contorting in directions that it was never meant to.

"Stop it!" yelled Raph angrily looking at the pained look on Amelia's face as the electricity slowly intermingled with the magic before flowing through the cords in the direction towards the orb.

"Don't worry, there is a ninety seven percent chance that this won't kill her," said Bishop in a cold voice. "I can't say the same for you four not being killed as it is time to prepare you for your dissection."

At that second, a ray of green light bathed Don, scanning him up and down.

"Uh, guys, you know how I like to sometimes take the toaster apart to see how it works," said Don as the light slowly scanned him. "Well, I think I'm about to know how the toaster feels throughout that process."

Across the river, Casey, April, and Master Splinter looked up, watching the battle between the Triceratons and the Federation high above in the sky from the docks. Both of the alien races seemed intent to blast each other into extinction.

"So, April, how is that tracking thing through the shellcell?" asked Casey as he took his eyes off the battle below just a second after one of the Triceraton Air Ships was blasted out of the sky before plunging straight towards the water.

"Just a second," muttered April, attempting to figure out what direction the tracking charm lead. "There, right across the river and…oh this is going to be rather complicated."

"What?" asked Master Splinter.

"The place where Amelia and the others have been taken is under ground and the only way under ground is…" started April before Casey cut her off.

"Swimming through the cold, murky, polluted river," said Casey, nodding her head grimly.

"Afraid so," said April in a grim voice.

"Let us find a safe entrance point away from the fire fight above," said Master Splinter in a commanding tone of voice as he looked at the battle above, quickly calculating mentally before pointing his walking stick towards the right. "This way, quickly."

Amelia bit her lip, attempting to shut out the pain she was feeling so she didn't feel the urge to scream out in agony. The set up that Bishop had shocking her with electricity had caused her immense amounts of pain but did not managed to actually kill her. She looked up with a pained expression as she slowly saw the orb to slowly fill with a swirl of colorless light.

Bishop checked on the progress with his experiment on the Boy-Who-Lived's sister before turning to the data on the view screen that he received when scanning Don earlier.

"Fascinating, your alteration is exactly identical to that of the other mutation I had captured," said Bishop in an indifferent voice.

"Other mutation?" asked Don in a confused tone of voice.

"Whatcha talkin' about Willis?" asked Mikey in confusion.

Without another word, Bishop walked over, opening a large file drawer before pulling it out revealing it to be another operating table of some sort. On the table, the Turtles looked shocked as the weakened form of the immense mutant crocodile known as Leatherhead appeared into view, moaning in agony.

"The mutated DNA samples I shall extract from you along with the magic sample I have taken from Miss Potter will set my research to create an army of genetically altered super soldiers ahead by more than fifty years," said Bishop coolly before turning to the captured Turtles. "It's a pity that you Turtles will not be surviving the next five minutes after your dissection begins."

On the docks, Master Splinter, Casey, and April crept from the shadows, waiting for the opening they needed to find an underwater entrance of some sort so they could rescue Amelia and the Turtles. High above, the Triceratons were losing badly to the combined might of the Federation.

"This is Tri-Base 7-Q, I can't hold out any longer, anti-gravity sensors have been disrupted, abandon ship, we're all going to crash," said the Triceraton pilot aboard one of the Tri-Bases that were sent down to engage into battle with the Federation. The Tri-Base quickly spiraled towards the water, as several of the Triceratons had left the base on escape ships to avoid an eventual watery grave.

The Tri-Base splashed right into the water, sending a massive tidal wave rising up into the air before splashing down. It was a couple of moments before the water had settled.

Splinter raised his hand up in the air before pointing into the water.

"This way, quickly, before any more alien spacecraft drops into the water," said Splinter as Splinter leapt into the water, followed by April and then Casey as they swam through the ocean, looking for an underwater entrance of sort.

After about a minute of searching, Casey pointed to a gateway underground. In a flash, Casey, Master Splinter, and April swam quickly as much time had passed since the Turtles and Amelia had been captured. They reached an underground dock in record time as it appeared that a group of Muggle troops were unloading crates of very advanced looking weaponry.

"There is like a billion troops round, so how in the hell do we get past them and rescue them?" asked Casey.

"Watch and learn," said Splinter, before tossing his walking stick up into the air and it landed into the water

The troops spun around, pointing their weapons at where Master Splinter's walking stick had landed. The troops looked confused before Master Splinter leapt out of the water, knocking one of the troops swiftly out with a vicious kick. He grabbed the arm of the second troop and flipped the troop over roughly on his back.

Another trio of Troops rushed over but April sprang out the water, swiftly leaping behind them before leaping up and kicking both of the troops in the back of the head viciously, knocking them out cold. The other troop prepared to blast April but Casey calmly walked over and bashed him over the back of the head with a pipe that he had picked up on the ground.

"At last, a weapon," said Casey fondly looking over the pipe that he had knocked out the solider with.

"Why do I think this will only end in tragedy?" asked April before becoming suddenly serious. "Come on, the signal is only a short while off and we should go before more of those guys come."

Splinter nodded as April lead the way through the hallways for a short time with Casey walking in a short distance behind. April paused for a second, stopping short of a metal cabinet.

"The tracking signal indicates that Amelia and the others should be right ahead," said April, frowning. "Yet, there seems to be nothing ahead but this cabinet."

"Are you sure you did that tracking correctly?" asked Master Splinter.

April paused before a sudden burst of inspiration came to her mind. She reached forward and opened up the cabinet revealing the weapons of the Turtles, their shell cells, and the two way mirrors of the Turtles and Amelia.

"They have to be close, if there weapons are here," said Casey. "We are definitely on the right track."

"Indeed," said Splinter sniffing in the air for a second. "They are definitely close. We must continue to search the facility."

"Well, we might as well pick up their things when we are here," said April, as she reached forward, scooping up the weapons of the hamato siiblings but splinter took Amelia's wand along with the shell cells and two way mirrors before scooping them into a duffle bag that was also in the cabinet before looking around before spotting an air vent built into the wall. April had a sudden thought the path to Amelia might be through the air vent. "I believe if we go through this air vent, we'll find be able to find everyone."

Splinter nodded, he sensed that April's hunch was correct. Walking forward, Splinter pried the vent covering off with his walking stick. In a flash, Splinter slipped through the vent, followed by Casey, and then April crawled through with the duffel bag dragging behind her.

Cautiously they all crawled through the vent, as the sound of voices grew quite near. They couldn't give up the search right now as they were extremely close to finding Amelia and the Turtles now.

In the lab below, Bishop turned the voltage off, causing the shockwaves to leave Amelia's body. Amelia's nerves felt as if they were on fire for a few more seconds before his body slowly turned back to how it felt before Bishop started his experiment on Amelia.

Bishop walked over the orb, looking at the bright light within as it began to settle. The light turned from a bright shade of white to a dark, sinister black before settling into a mixture of intermingling white and black lights.

"An interesting phenomenon, one that I will have to study in further detail later," said Bishop before turning to Mikey, with a miniature buzz saw in his hand preparing for dissection. "Sorry I can't administer a sedative, but it might corrupt my findings."

The covering for the entrance through the vent on the floor began to slide off.

"I can't look," said Mikey, shutting his eyes with an agonized voice.

"For the sacrifice you're about to make, your country thanks you Michelangelo," said Bishop smoothly but Master Splinter pushed the vent off and looked up in horror as he saw Bishop raise the blade.

"No!" yelled Splinter as he leapt out of the entrance hole.

"Another mutation?" said Bishop in a curious tone voice before turning to his subordinates signaling for them to capture Splinter. "Stop him."

Bishop's cronies rushed over but Splinter was a rat possessed as he leapt up into the air, using the heads of the subordinates as stepping stones as April and Casey climbed into the laboratory.

"Keep away from my son," said Splinter in an angry voice before leaping at Bishop, kicking him hard just before he was about ready to slice Mikey's chest open to begin the dissection. Bishop flew backwards, smashing headfirst into a wall.

"Whoa Master Splinter, talk about cutting it close," said Mikey before Splinter used his walking stick to slice the straps that kept Mikey on the table.

"Help me release your siblings," ordered Master Splinter.

April rushed over, looking very anxious as she saw a weakened Amelia strapped to the table.

"Mel!" screamed April.

"April," muttered Amelia as April attempted to yank the straps free. "I'm really glad to see you; I don't know how much more of this torture I could have taken."

"What has that bastard done to you?" asked April in an angry voice as she looked at Bishop who as beginning to get to his feet.

"No time right now, we need to get out of here before the Federation steals the Teleportal plans for the Fugitoid," said Amelia.

"The Federation is here too!" said April in a horrified tone of voice as she managed to pull Amelia free. Amelia sprang up to her feet.

Splinter used his walking stick to slice Raph free as Mikey used one of Bishop's saws to remove the straps that held Leo down to the table before rushing over to Leatherhead.

"It is all right, Raphael, you are safe now," said Splinter, as he helped Raph to his feet.

"We can't leave without the Fugitoid," said Don as Amelia freed him from his table.

"Don't worry, we won't," said Leo in a definite voice.

Mikey walked over, removing the straps that held Leatherhead down.

"Leatherhead, can you hear me buddy?" asked Mikey.

"My friend," muttered the croc in a weakened tone of voice.

"We thought we'd never see you again as last time we met, the old lair caved in on you," said Mikey.

"Well I am very thick skinned," said Leatherhead as Mikey helped him to his feet. "Quite literally."

A group of commandos rushed into the building, preparing to contain the ones that had breached their security.

"Get them," ordered Bishop. "They must not escape."

The troops rushed forward but Casey looked over to a fire extinguisher on the wall before raising the pipe she had found and cracking it open causing the vision of their attackers to become obscured.

"Everyone, catch," said Casey, tossing the duffel bag of weapons in the air right at the foot of the Turtles.

"Oh yeah," said Raph as he reached into the bag, pulling out his Sais before twirling them as his siblings except Don and amelia did the same with their respective weapons, before leaping into the air, attacking their foes, knocking them all out one by one under the cover of fog.

Amelia leapt up as well, with a crowbar that he had found laying about as a temporary weapon, whacking a couple of the commandos in the ribs. April leapt into the air, elbowing one of the commandos in the stomach before Casey raised his pipe, cracking the commando in the back of the head. Leatherhead reached down, tossing the goons left and right.

After the fog cleared, the battered commandos decided to flee to avoid the wrath of the Turtles, Master Splinter, Casey, Leatherhead, April, and Amelia.

"Cowards," said Bishop coldly as he walked forward, nonchalantly adjusting his tie, as his foes leapt in front of him, the Turtles standing in the front with their weapons drawn ready to lay waste to Bishop.

"Let's take care of this guy and get out of here," said Raph as he twirled his Sais. "We need to find the Fugitoid."

"Hey Bishop you want a genetic sample?" asked Mikey twirling his nunchucks before rushing forward. "Well sample this!"

Mikey leapt up, attempting to smash Bishop but Bishop swiftly kicked Mikey before grabbing his arm and flipping him over onto one of the tables. In a blink of an eye, Bishop strapped Mikey to the table before using his foot to toss a miniature buzz saw into the air before catching it with his hand. Bishop pressed a button on the side, causing the saw to spin sinisterly as Bishop slowly lowered in towards Mikey.

"Anyone move and you can say good bye to Michelangelo," said Bishop in a dangerous voice as the blade hovered a few inches away from Mikey's skull, threatening to slice it open.

"Oh mama," cried Mikey as the blade went near him

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) .

juliannaspencer21


	67. Worlds Collide part 3

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Sixty-seven: Worlds Collide part 3

In the lab, Bishop raised his weapon, the blade circling towards Mikey, moving closer to slicing his head open by the second as the others looked on in horror.

"Anyone moves, and Michelangelo is finished," declared Bishop in a cold dangerous voice as he aimed the weapon barely an inch away from Mikey's head. "His life is at stake and you should have all learned by now that I always do what I say."

"And you should have learned by now to never turn your back on me," said Mikey a second before he kicked an unsuspecting Agent Bishop in the stomach.

Bishop staggered back a step which gave Mikey enough time to free himself and leap at Bishop, nunchucks spinning but Bishop ducked down underneath Mikey's attack, causing Mikey to splatter on the floor like an insect hitting the windshield of a car.

Bishop looked up at the group closing in on him with a calculating glance before recklessly tossing his miniature buzz saw at them. Thinking quickly, Leo pulled out his swords and swiftly deflected the object back towards the sinister government agent. Bishop ducked down, causing the object to be planted into the wall.

Amelia raised a pipe that she picked up from the ground, charging Bishop with the intent to cave the man's skull in but Bishop ducked underneath Amelia's charge before kicking her right in the back. Leo and Don charged in (he had found a mop in one side of the room and Hd detached the mop head to make a good bo alternative), swinging their weapons towards Bishop but Bishop grabbed Don's mop and one of Leo's katanas in his hand before forcing them down onto the ground. Leo attempted to stab Bishop in the leg with his free katana but Bishop kicked the katana, causing it to sail upwards, before sticking in the ceiling above. Bishop swung his leg at Leo and Don, causing them to sail back.

Casey rushed Bishop, attempting to take his head off with the pipe but Bishop ducked underneath his charge, while adjusting his tie and then kicking an attacking Raph right in the stomach, before springing up and kicking Casey full force in the face with the face with both feet, causing the him to fly back. Casey sat back with a pained expression, a bloody lip from Bishop's assault as well.

April rushed at Bishop but he grabbed both of April's wrists with one hand. As April struggled, Bishop grabbed a stun gun from a shelf behind his back before sticking it right in April's back. A sizzling sound was heard as April fell to her knees, temporarily incapacitated.\

Amelia leapt back up, swinging the pipe but Bishop managed to leap out of the way from the shock and pick up the lead pipe. Bishop beckoned Amelia to go forward and Amelia swung the pipe, clanging against the pipe and causing Bishop to step back, right into the arms of Leatherhead.

The croc squeezed Agent Bishop with his arms, attempting to crush the government agent to death.

"Let me go," winced Bishop as he felt the air leaving his lungs before managing to get his feet planted firmly underneath one of dissection tables before flipping the table up and smacking Leatherhead right in the face with it. The croc gave a pained expression as Bishop sprang up in a flash, pulling Leo's sword out of the ceiling and leaping down but Master Splinter blocked Bishop's attack with his walking stick.

Bishop backed off and Master Splinter clanged the walking stick towards the sword a couple of times, before causing the sword to fly out of Bishop's hand. Bishop swung at Splinter, punching the rat in the chest and stunning him enough before leaping up behind the group and adjusting his sunglasses which had been knocked slightly out of place during the fight before Don and Raph charged him. Bishop dodged out of the way, causing the two Turtles to stagger before Bishop sprang up and kicked them in the back, knocking them flat on their faces

"Whoa, Bishop seems to have a little bit of quickness in him," said Mikey who was beginning to pull himself up after being splattered on the floor when Bishop ducked.

"You all obviously have no idea what you are up against," said Bishop coolly.

Amelia, April, Casey, Mikey, and Leo rushed forward, managing to knock Bishop back from their combined attacks but Bishop only was stunned for a mere second before Leatherhead, Don, Raph, and Splinter joined in backing Bishop off.

"I'd suggest you give up, you are out numbered," said Splinter sternly.

"Perhaps, but never outclassed" said Bishop coolly before leaping up and over his attackers before picking up a tray with four vials of mutated cell samples and the orb that housed the replicated magical energy and making his way to the nearest exist. "Until we meet again and we will, you can count on it."

Bishop slipped out the door rather quickly. Raph and Amelia made a movement as if they wanted to go after Bishop, with Amelia being ready to decapitate Bishop for attacking both her siblings and friends not to mention the horrible agony that she was put through due to Bishop's cruel and inhumane experiment, but Leo raised his hand.

"Let him go, we don't have time to follow him when the Fugitoid needs to be found," said Leo calmly even through Amelia still had to be held back by April to prevent her from murdering Bishop.

~0~0~0~0~

In the Triceraton Homeworld, Zanramon sat watching the battle between the Triceratons and the Federations. They were just only a short distance away from damaging his precious Triceraton Homeworld.

"Mozar, tell me one thing," said Zanramon as Commander Mozar turned his attention to the Prime Leader. "Why exactly haven't you brought me the Fugitoid as of yet?"

"Prime Leader, there is a war going on around us…" started Mozar in a forced calm voice but Zanramon rose to his feet angrily.

"I don't want any excuses, Mozar, I want the Fugitoid and I want him now!" ordered Zanramon. "Get that robot from the Federation or you will find yourself dishonored before a Triceraton firing squad."

Mozar growled in irritation. His patience with the Prime Leader was wearing extremely thin right at this moment, as the monarch kept demanding results despite Mozar attempting to figure out a way to defeat the Federation who at this moment had outnumbered them by a margin of nearly three to one.

~0~0~0~0~

In the Federation base on Earth, the Fugitoid was laid on a table, wires hooked to every part of his body as a robot technician began to press in a series of commands to prepare the computers in the facility to scan the Fugitoid. General Blanque paced back and forth, with a malicious look set upon his face.

"Well, Professor, it's the end of the line for you," said Blanque sadistically. "You tried to run from me but it eventually caught up with you in the end. The Teleportal Plans will be mine and with it, the complete and utter destruction of the hated Triceraton Republic. But that is not the end of this. Not only will I completely wipe out the Triceratons with your Teleportal Device but there is nothing that can stop the Federation from conquering half of the known galaxies."

Blanque looked at the Fugitoid, with a malicious power hungry glint dancing in his eyes before bending down so the Fugitoid and General Blanque were nearly face to face.

"Just to think, Professor Honeycutt, it was all because of your invention," said Blanque. "The complete and utter dominance of the Federation will be at hand after I personally break you down and pull the Teleportal Plans from you before frying all of your circuits to make you don't ever meddle with the plans of the Federation ever again."

"No!" screamed the Fugitoid in false horror. "Please!"

"Yes," said Blanque sadistically who felt some kind of sadistic pleasure in seeing the Fugitoid squirming in horror.

The robot technician finished his work as an image of the blueprint of the Fugitoid's robotic body appeared on the screen.

"I'm in, sir," said the robot technician. "And I am now lowering our firewalls so we can get full access to the Fugitoid's main frame."

"Perfect, in a matter of moments those Teleportal plans will be ours," said Blanque. "Once we have the Teleportal plans, begin making plans to transport explosives right into the center of the Triceraton Homeworld so we can annihilate the Triceratons once and for all."

"Absolutely," said the robot technician as he continued to scan the Fugitoid but after the scan was complete, he had run into an unfortunate problem. "Uh, General, there seems to be a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" asked Blanque coldly.

"The Teleportal Plans, well, they are not here," said the robot technician nervously.

"I erased them," said the Fugitoid in a calm voice.

"What?" thundered Blanque in a voice of disbelief.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I had to allow to gain full access to my main frame so you can realize that they are completely gone," said the Fugitoid. "And while your defenses are lowered…"

The Fugitoid began glowing before shooting a bolt of electricity through the wires connecting him to the computers. Blanque looked horrified and rushed forward, attempting to disconnect the Fugitoid but the Fugitoid gave Blanque a horrific electrical shock, causing the Federation General to fly back.

"Sorry, General, but I can't allow you to disconnect me from the computers, not until my business is complete," said the Fugitoid as he sat up. "As you should know, I helped designed the majority of the Federation's computer system and I know exactly how they work. So I tapped into the system. As a matter of fact, I am the system."

"Shut the computers down," said General Blanque in a horrified voice.

"I'm afraid, he's locked us out, sir," said the robot technician who found he couldn't shut off the computers with the Fugitoid jamming the system.

The Fugitoid quickly managed to broadcast himself into every television and computer on Earth, the Federation fleet, and on the Triceraton Homeworld.

"Citizens of the planet Earth and to those who are battling above, I have an important message that you all should here," said the Fugitoid.

~0~0~0~0~

In the Triceraton Homeworld, a group of Triceratons looked as the Fugitoid's face appeared on their computers. Commander Mozar walked up behind them snarling.

"Commander, The Fugitoid is on all frequencies," said one of the Triceratons.

"Scan him you fool," growled Mozar. "We must have those Teleportal plans."

"At once Commander Mozar," said the Triceraton who began to input the commands to scan the Fugitoid.

"Some time ago, I developed a machine, known as the Teleportal. A device that was to be used for instant teleportation from one point to another," narrated the Fugitoid. "This device was to be used as a tool to promote peace but sadly, it had become the prize of a never ending and quite barbaric war between two rival races, the Triceratons and the Federation."

In a military base just outside the city, Agent Bishop arrived with the mutated cell samples and the orb of replicated magical energy. He looked as his subordinates looked rather transfixed with the Fugitoid jamming their computer signals.

"Sir, maybe you should take a look at this," said one of Bishop's subordinates.

"It's that tin toy that the Federation was after," said Bishop in an unimpressed voice before gently placing the mutated cell samples and the magical orb on a table. "Reboot and purge the Fugitoid's signal from our systems. Begin analyzing these mutated cell samples and this orb of replicated magical energy but I'd advise extreme caution when handling the orb. It has enough unstable energy to vaporize over half of this country if it explodes."

"Of course, Agent Bishop," said the subordinate.

~0~0~0~0~

"The Turtles and Amelia Potter are going to assist me with my research, willing or not," said Bishop coldly.

The Turtles, Master Splinter, Leatherhead, Casey, April, and Amelia walked through the hallways, taking note of the Fugitoid's sudden appearance on every monitor in the building.

"Okay, the Fugitoid is definitely close but this place has so many rooms that it might be hours before we find him," said Casey.

"If there is only some way we can track him," said Amelia thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can," said Don, walking over to a computer, before typing in a series of commands. A blip appeared on the screen and Don quickly analyzed the situation. "There, Professor Honeycutt is in a laboratory, about two corridors from here, third door to the right."

In a flash, the group rushed up the hallway, to find the Fugitoid, they did not have a moment to waste.

"So, the only conclusion I could come to save the universe from what could be used as a weapon of mass destruction, is to erase the plans from the Teleportal from my robotic brain," said the Fugitoid. "There is no way that the Teleportal plans can be recovered as they are completely and one hundred percent gone."

On the Triceraton Homeworld, they finished their scan of the Fugitoid.

"Commander Mozar, the Teleportal plans are missing from the Fugitoid," said one of the Triceratons.

"Then perhaps the robot was in fact telling the truth," said Commander Mozar.

"No, the plans have to be there, they just have to be," said Prime Leader Zanramon in an agitated voice. "This is some kind of Federation trick, a trick to make us stop going after the Fugitoid so they could acquire the Teleportal plans for themselves. Well, I for one am not buying it. We are going to continue to search for the Fugitoid and get the Teleportal for the glory of the Triceraton republic."

"That might be a bit of a problem Prime Leader," growled Mozar.

"And just why would that be Commander Mozar?" asked Zanramon in a dangerous voice.

Zanramon's question was answered by a fleet of Federation ships flying up to the Homeworld, blasting at it with laser fire, attempting to severely damage the Homeworld.

"Reboot the system," growled Mozar. "And go to full scale assault. Put all defenses on line."

In the lab, the Fugitoid looked at Blanque.

"And now, so you don't go home empty handed due to the Teleportal being erased from my memory, I leave you one final gift," said the Fugitoid. "Let peace be with you."

The Fugitoid began to glow a shade of red before shooting a bolt of light straight up into the wires.

"Sir, he has uploaded a virus," said the robot technician. "And we are completely locked out, unable to shut down the system."

"Quick, do something before it spreads to the Fleet," said General Blanque in an anxious voice before several of the computers around him began exploding due to the Fugitoid's super virus.

"I'm trying General but he's taken complete control of every aspect of our computer system," said the robot technician.

~0~0~0~0~

In the hallway outside, the Turtles, Master Splinter, Leatherhead, Casey, April, and Amelia looked up in surprise as all of the computers in the hallway became infected with the virus.

"Now what?" asked Raph before the computers began blowing up one by one, causing everyone to hit the ground for cover to avoid being injured by the wreckage of the computers exploding into pieces.

"Okay, I've seen enough Bond movies to know when the enemy base starts blowing up, it's time to go," said Mikey in an anxious voice.

"But we can't go with the Fugitoid," said Don in a persistent voice.

"Yes but with the computers blowing up every…" started Casey before the hallways went pitch black around them, the power being shut off.

"Well that's nice, as nothing can blow up with the power being off," said Amelia.

"This way," said Master Splinter. "If I'm not mistaken, Professor Honeycutt is only being kept a short distance away."

~0~0~0~0~

Back in the lab, the robot technician and General Blanque stood in the dark.

"Well, did you stop it?" asked Blanque.

"No, but I was able to shut off the power before it could spread to the fleet," said the robot technician.

"Good," said Blanque.

"Then it was all for nothing," said the Fugitoid. "My virus, my plans to stop this senseless war between the Federation and the Triceratons all vanished into thin air, as quickly as they appeared."

Outside of the lab, the group stood, looking at the entrance, which appeared to be locked shut rather tightly, with all kinds of security precautions.

"So, exactly how do we get inside?" asked April, who doubted that an unlocking spell could breach this

security.

"Allow me," said Leatherhead who stepped before raising his arms and smashing the door open with his hand, causing it to fly forwards.

"Noisy, but extremely effective," commented Mikey as the Turtles, Leatherhead, Master Splinter, Casey, April, and Amelia.

"Show's over Blanque," said Amelia. "Now release the Fugitoid or…"

"Get them," said Blanque as a small group of Federation soldiers rushed into battle, pointing their blasters at their opposition with laser blasters. The Turtles, April, Amelia, Splinter, Casey, and Leatherhead rushed their attackers, avoiding the laser blasters.

"Donatello, help me," said the Fugitoid in an agonized voice.

"Cover me guys," said Don who used his Bo Staff to spring up, kicking two of the Federation soldiers in the chest. Amelia leapt up, kicking the blaster out of one of hand of one of the attackers before flipping him over on his back.

Master Splinter raised his walking stick, smashing a Federation solider in the gut before leaping up and jabbing another one in the stomach before kicking him back. Splinter leapt up again, smashing the walking stick over the head of a third Federation attacker.

Don moved to the side of the Fugitoid, as Leo rushed behind him, slicing the laser blaster of a Federation troop who looked ready to blast Don's head off of his shoulders. Don grabbed onto the wires hooked into the Fugitoid, preparing to free him.

"Donatello, don't worry about me, turn the power back on so I can finish uploading my virus," said the Fugitoid in a definite voice.

"No, Professor, it's too risky, you could be destroyed…" said Don.

"I'm well aware of that possibility but it is the only way," said the Fugitoid. "If something is not done, countless thousands more will suffer at the hands of the Federation and the Triceratons."

"All right, Professor but I have a feeling I may regret this," said Don as he sprang up, kicking a Federation solider out of the way before beginning to turn the computer back on.

"Stop him, he is trying to turn the power back on, so that rogue robot can continue to upload his virus," said Blanque to his troops.

The Federation troops rushed forward, but Leatherhead whipped his tail, knocking two of them back. Mikey sprang up, spinning his nunchucks and cracking a pair of troops in the chops. Splinter elevated himself in the air, before bringing his walking stick into the knees of his Federation attacker.

Meanwhile, Don had just finished turning the power back on.

"Okay, Professor, it's back on," said Don.

The Fugitoid continued the process of uploading his virus, much to the horror of one General Blanque. The horror intensified when Blanque came to the realization that the Federation troops that had had on Earth had been taken out, leaving no one to protect him from his enemies.

The Fugitoid continued causing the computers to explode, before summoning a huge blast of energy and blasting his virus up from a satellite to space, right towards the Federation fleet.

Above the earth, the Federation continued their attack on the Triceraton Homeworld and they had severely damaged two of the Tri-Bases high above the earth as they prepared to deliver the final crushing blow to the mother ship.

The Fugitoid's virus shot up from the Earth, integrating with the Federation ships before they began to glow a deep shade of red. The navigators on the ship looked horrified as the steering of the ships began to be taken out of their hands. All of the Federation ships began to crash into each other, their attacks against the Triceraton Homeworld now completely paralyzed.

Commander Mozar stood upon the ship, awaiting an update from the scout ship he had sent out to observe the Federation attack.

"Commander Mozar, an interesting turn of events has transpired," said the scout pilot. "The Federation ships have been rendered motionless and are unable to keep up with their current plan of attack."

"Excellent," said Zanramon who had overheard the report. "This is most fortunate. Mozar, order all available ships to commence with a full scale assault to annihilate the Federation at their weakest. Leave no survivors."

"No, Prime Leader, I'm afraid I cannot carry out that command," said Mozar.

"What?" growled Zanramon in disbelief. "And why shouldn't you?"

"It is dishonorable to attack a defenseless enemy, Prime Leader," said Mozar in a voice that showed slight disgust at what Mozar was suggesting.

"Commander Mozar, this is not about honor, this is about our utter and absolute victory over our most hated enemy," said Zanramon before walking over and pressing a button on the intercom system. "Now order your troops to blast them or else."

Before Mozar could carry out Zanramon's order. The scout pilot came back with a very urgent message.

"Commander Mozar, urgent message, I've been infected with a virus of some sort, it's taking over my ship," said the Triceraton scout in a horrified voice.

"Well, disconnect that scout reader from our communications network before the virus spreads further," said Zanramon coldly.

"Prime Leader, I hardly think that it's ethical to leave him stranded and without support…" said Mozar.

"Do it!" growled Zanramon. "Or you will be executed in the slowest and most painful manner that I can think of."

Mozar walked over, raising his finger reluctantly before pushing a button that disconnected that scout ship's communication link from the rest of the ships.

"It is done, Prime Leader and from all indications, it appears that the virus has not been spread to any other ships or the Homeworld itself," said Mozar.

"Excellent," said Zanramon. "Now, we can focus on finishing the Federation once and for all. Mozar, order your troops to open fire."

"Zanramon, the Triceratons will not be carrying out that order or any other sadistic order you may have thought out," said a voice. Zanramon turned around to see Traximus and his rebel army walking into the throne room.

"Traximus, how did you traitors get in here?" asked Zanramon in astonishment.

"We walked," said Traximus simply. "We have come to administer justice to all the cruel acts you have done as part of your reign as Prime Leader. Your regime is at an end."

"Never," growled Zanramon. "Mozar, order your troops to open fire on these traitors."

Mozar remained immobile, choosing to not following Zanramon's order.

"Mozar, what are you waiting for, blast them into dust," said Zanramon in a voice that was getting rather anxious.

"Throw down your weapons," ordered Mozar as he turned to his troops. They tossed their weapons to the ground while shooting Zanramon a look of disgust. "It's over."

"Mozar what are you doing?" asked Zanramon. "This is revolution."

"Revolution is normally what happens when a change is needed," said Traximus as he picked up Zanramon before tossing him to the ground, where the rebel army closed in on Zanramon, pointing their weapons at the now, ex-Prime Leader of the Triceraton Republic.

~0~0~0~0~

Back on Earth, the Turtles, Leatherhead, Master Splinter, Casey, April, and Amelia closed in on General Blanque, who began to back off with a completely horrified look on his face.

"My troops will be here at any moment, you'll all be destroyed," said Blanque in terror but Raph grabbed Blanque by the throat before slamming him down on the ground, pinning him down so he could escape.

"Not today Blanque, not any day," said Raph coldly as the Federation General struggled against the grip of Raph.

The Fugitoid's glow around his body slowly disappeared. Don walked over, turning his attention to the Fugitoid.

"Congratulations Professor, your virus has run its course," said Don. "It looks like you did what you wanted to accomplish.

"Greetings, I am Sal, class G servitoid robot, how can I be of service, how can I be of service, how can I be of ser-vice," said the Fugitoid in a monotone voice before he fizzled to a complete shut down, his circuits fried beyond repair. The virus may have worked but it had also met the death of Professor Honeycutt.

"No!" yelled Don in horror. "It can't be. He's gone. I knew his robot body couldn't stand the strain of maintaining the virus and yet…"

"He knew of the risks, Don," said Amelia in a quiet voice. "Yet, he did it anyway. He may have saved the universe from being torn apart by the Triceratons and the Federation."

"I know," said Don in a shaky voice.

The scene within the lab became quiet as the robotic shell that once housed the mind of Professor Honeycutt laid motionless, with the circuits fried beyond repair. Professor Honeycutt's noble act to stop the war between the Federation and the Triceratons had come with the unfortunate price that had lead to his untimely death.

~0~0~0~0~

A few hours later, on the Triceraton Homeworld, the Turtles, Leatherhead, Master Splinter, Casey, April, and Amelia walked into the throne room of the former Prime Leader Zanramon with Traximus and Commander Mozar leading the way. Mozar handed Traximus a large Triceraton blaster. Traximus turned towards the throne, pointing the blaster.

"Let this be a symbol of things to come," said Traximus before aiming the blaster towards the throne and firing, blowing the Prime Leader throne to dust with a series of heavy blasts. "That none shall sit upon the throne of the Triceratons. The Senate will be reinstated and the Republic shall be reborn."

"Traximus, the recovery efforts have been complete and all Federation troops are safe and accounted for," said Mozar.

"Very well, we will treat them as our guests, until we can return them safely to the Federation has our first gesture of peace towards our former enemies," said Traximus. "Unfortunately, there are but two prisoners I must keep under lock and key. Perhaps, with time, they will find peace with each other."

In a large jail cell, with a transparent wall, Zanramon and Blanque sat at opposite ends, glaring at each other, if daring the other to attack.

"This Triceraton stench is more than I can stand," commented Blanque in a snide voice.

"The only stench I can smell is your cowardness, Blanque," growled Zanramon in a harsh voice.

"You want a piece of me, then bring it on you stinking lizard," said Blanque as he rose to his feet, raising his fist to Zanramon as if threatening the former Triceraton monarch. "This is if you got the guts."

"I'll show you, you spineless, gutless, sad excuse for a human. I'm going to tear you into shreds, Blanque" growled Zanramon as he rushed forward to the center of the cell, just as Blanque did. The two enemies punched the transparent wall, attempting to somehow manage to breach it so they could knock each other around but all of there attempts were bounced off by the security defenses within the cell, preventing each other from doing any lasting harm. Still, despite none of their punches actually connecting, both Zanramon and Blanque punched at the transparent wall for quite some time, hoping to break through one time and batter each other into a bloody pulp.

Just outside the former throne room, Leatherhead, the Turtles, Master Splinter, Casey, April, Amelia, Traximus, Commander Mozar, and a group of Triceraton soldiers looked down at a coffin with a transparent top. Within the coffin was the motionless, yet somehow peaceful body of the robot that once housed the mind of the late Professor Honeycutt. Everyone looked down, paying their final respects to one Professor Honeycutt.

The scene was quiet and rather motionless before Leo turned to Don with a look on his face.

"I suppose we ought to say something," said Leo calmly.

"I really don't know what to say," said Don before bending down towards the coffin with the robotic body inside. "Professor, I guess mainly I want to say that you were a good friend."

Don looked shaken up for a moment as Master Splinter gave his son an encouraging look as Mozar calmly pressed a button which released Honeycutt's coffin into space.

"Not only will you live on within your house, but your noble sacrifice will be noted as the ever lasting gift of peace throughout the universe," concluded Don as the coffin with the Fugitoid disappeared out of sight into the endless vacuum of outer space.

Amelia turned to her brothers, it was time she returned to Hogwarts, though she grieved for the death of the fugitoid it was time to return to Hogwarts.

"I have to go guys, now that the alien problem is finished I have to go back," said Amelia.

"It's alright, mel," said leo. "You need to check on Harry anyway."

"Go mel," said Don. "You need to be there.

"Here," said Mozar giving back their weapons to on and Amelia. "I apologize for what our former prime leader did to you."

Amelia took her beloved weapons and then turned to her family as they did a group hug and then she pulled back and then sniffed.

"Well see you soon," said Amelia as she grasped her portkey pendant and she went on her way

~0~0~0~0~

Amelia landed on Severus' office and then she sighed as she summoned her brother's invisibility cloak to her, well it's also hers, as it came from their father.

Amelia waited for a while and watched as I zoomed into an open window and then she caught it and then wore it, Amelia exited the room and then walked off, and headed to the corridor where she hid her clothes and then soon ducked into an alcove and wore the clothes on top of her ninja suit and then went off to find them.

She entered the great hall but not stopping to look at the statues that were walking back to their places the knights armors walked in between her and then Amelia continued on her way with the statues making way for her.

Amelia went to the great hall as she kept a look out Severus looked at her and then went to her.

"Are all of them accounted for?" he asked.

"Yes," said Amelia. "They are all accounted for."'

"Good," said Severus. "Anyway the head of houses are doping a general attendance, it would be good if you stay in your house table until you are counted.

"Alright," said Amelia as she went and sat down on the table beside her brother and then looked at him, at least Harry was still alive, that she was thankful for.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) thanks guys for your reviews they always kept me going

juliannaspencer21


	68. The day before the Yule Ball

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Sixty-Eight: The day before the Yule Ball

Despite all that happened school returned to normal though for the week after that classes had been cancelled instead there were all stuck in the great hall doing study time, at least there was a teacher in charge while the others repair the damage the Triceratons caused to the school.

At this moment they were in the Study hall with Severus watching over them, the other teachers were there repairing the schools.

Since the Yule ball was coming Ron was not concentrating much and it was affecting Harry, Ron turned around to survey the people, especially the girls whom he thought were potential dates.

"This is mad," said Ron. "At this rate, we'll be the only ones without dates."

Severus passed by and spotted Ron and swiftly turned Ron's head so he was looking at his book not around and continued on.

"Well, us and Neville," said Ron.

"Yeah, but he can take himself," said Harry.

"Might it interest you that Neville already got a date," said Hermione.

"Oh," Ron groaned.

"I think you learned your lesson not to underestimate people," said Amelia.

"What about you?" Ron Asked Amelia. "Do you have a date for the ball?"

Amelia looked at him and then raised her eyebrow and quirked up her lip into a small smile.

"As a matter of act I do," said Amelia.

"Its not Cedric is it?" Ron asked,

"As a matter of Fact its not," said Amelia.

Fred wrote som3thing into his parchment and then threw it at Ron, Ron picked it up and then looked at it and read "Well get a move on, if not all the eligible ladies will have gone", Ron crumped the piece of paper and looked at his older brother.

"Who you are going with then?" Ron asked.

Knowing that he was caught, and had to act all "big-brotherly" Fred crumpled the rest of the paper and threw it to Angelina who was giving her notebook to Severus. Angelina looked at Fred in Irritation.

"Angelina, do you" he mouthed Pointing to her.

"Want to come to the ball," he mouthed while dancing in his seat

"With me?" he finshed pointing to himself.

"Yes," she whispered excitedly.

Ron saw that and then turned to Hermione. Who was currently studying?

"Hermione you're a girl," said Ron.

"Oh how well spotted," said Hermione.

"Why don't you go to the ball with me?" said Ron. "Boys can go to the ball alone, but a girl… that's just sad."

Hermione flared up and glared at Ron, Amelia looked at her and did an oh knowing that Ron was inn Deep trouble.

"I won't be going to the ball alone because someone's asked me," she said and then took her notebook and went snape who was reading the girl's work on here potions.

Severus lowered the notebook he was reading, spying on them and took the notebook from Hermione and she went back and went to grab her books.

"And I said yes," said Hermione and left.

Amelia looked at Hermione as she let and then looked at Ron and then shook her head.

"And that's what you get for being an insensitive prat," said Amelia.

Amelia soon finished her work and then gave it to Severus who took it and nodded at her, Amelia turned to him as he placed her notebook in the rest.

"Go ahead, Miss Potter," said Severus. "You do know what to do."

Amelia nodded and then left the place, students were not allowed to leave Hogwarts, because of the rubble outside and falling debris, teachers were outside repairing the school, Amelia sighed as she went to the Gryffindor common room and then puled out her mirror. And called Leo.

"Hey Leo," she said when her brother appeared on the mirror.

"Hey Mel, how's it going?" he asked.

"Well, not much, hogsmead outing was cancelled," said Amelia.

"What, why?" Leo asked.

"Because, the triceratons did a number to the village and the school," said Amelia, laying on her bed bored. "And so I am here reading a few of Mikey's comics that he lent me at the beginning of term."

"Aw Mel, you know you could meditate," said Leo.

"Did that this morning bro," said Amelia. "I don't want to spend my day meditating."

"It helps you have a focused mind Mel," said Leo.

"Anyway," said Amelia changing the subject. "Can you ask April if I can borrow a gown? I can't buy a gown for the ball… and girls have to wear gowns."

"Hmm, I'll see what April can pick up," said Leo.

"Thanks bro," said Amelia. "So how is it in your end?"

"Well its chaos out here," said don as he took the mirror from his brother. "Gangs are getting ahead of collecting as much alien technology they could but down here we already got as much as we could.

"Yeah," sad Mikey popping up between his bros. "you should have seen it sis, Donnie was going ballistic."

Amelia smiled as Donnie turned red and heard Raph come up, he wanted to see why his bros were in one corner of the room and saw his sister, and Raph bent over and then grabbed the mirror from all of them.

"Yo, sis," said Raph.

"Hey Raph," said Amelia. "I take it you're all fine?"

"Yeah," said Raph. "So far… it's a mad house up there, believe me, thank whoever is up there that the mutant turtles exposed to the whole world has been forgotten."

"Probably with the craziness to catch the best equipment it might have slipped their mind," said Amelia.

"And that is exactly what we want," said Leo coming up. "We don't want to have another "Bishop" incident."

"True," said Amelia. "I don't like that."

"What are you all doing there, its time for your meditation," said master splinter.

"Anyway Mel, I will talk to April," said Leo. "I'll see what I can do."

"Okay, see you bro," said Amelia and then cut off the connection.

Amelia sighed as she lay on her bed looking at the ceiling, at least she was bored. Amelia turned to her side and closed her eyes and dozed of.

~0~0~0~0~

Amelia woke up when she heard talking in the dorm room, they seemed to converge around a place in the room and she sighed as she listened to what she said.

"Oh this dress is nice," she said. "My date would really love it."

"Yeah," said one of the other girls. "If only I have the galleons for it."

"You know what I heard, I heard the slithering are going to diagon alley to buy their dresses," said another girl. "Snape pulled some strings for his slytherins to go and by their outfits."

"Lucky," said the girl.

Amelia sighed she didn't want to listen to them gossip about the slytherins and went down to see the Gryffindors there in the common room but what Amelia noticed was that the room was filled with Canaries.

"Wha…" Amelia said as he ducked a flying canary.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd. "George and I invented them… seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

Amelia sighed; she wouldn't get any peace and quiet, so she exited the common room and then headed to the place where she would most certainly get some peace and Quiet, in Severus' quarters.

~0~0~0~0~

When she arrived, she saw that Alex was there; Amelia looked at him and then gave a small smile and went to sit on the couch. Alex was playing with a ball on the couch; he took a look at Amelia who was looking bored.

"Bored much?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Amelia. "Cant go outside though."

"Yeah," said Alex and then stopped. "Hey why don't we have a skateboard competition?"

Amelia looked at him, with her eyebrow raised, and then she grinned. Why not? It could be fun.

"Sure," said Amelia. "It's something to relieve boredom."

"'Let go get out boards," said Alex as they both headed to the Gryffindor common room.

~0~0~0~0~

Gryffindor was a bit nosy as always but this time they were silent, because they were watching Amelia and Alex duke it out.

They were doing stunts in their skateboard, the Muggleborns were cheering them all, and Harry as well went to watch them at it.

"Bloody hell, that's wicked," said Ron. "What's that, that's so cool?"

"That is called skateboarding," said Hermione. "It's a muggle transportation thing that turned into extreme sports."

Amelia rode and then jumped over the table and then did a 360 while spinning in the air and then landed on the board eliciting several yells of praise at her, Alex did the same barely missing it. Amelia laughed and then continued on its way.

Alex followed nearby, the gryffindors made way for them as they continued on their way that was until they saw McGonagall come in.

They stopped what they were doing and then looked at him, they saw that it was supposed to be a talk about the Yule ball and that thirds years and below who were not invited had to observe curfew.

"Amelia, you are ready for the ball?" Alex asked.

"I wish it," said Amelia. "I hope April can help me."

"April?" he asked.

"A family friend," said Amelia. "Helped me in a lot of the girl stuff."

She remembered the time she woke up with a red patch in her bed, and she tried to hide it only her brothers noticed it and they worried about it and it was only April who said that it was natural for girls and then taught her the thing they call "Sanitary Napkins" and what is menstruation.

"And you hope she could help you with this time?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "My family is all male, and won't know anything about girl stuff."

"I see." He said.

'Everyone, may I have your attention," said Minerva.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Minerva as she cleared her throat.

"Since it is near the time for the Yule ball, we will be housing students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbtons, all houses are to do the same," said Minerva. "You will treat them with proper decorum, as what Gryfffindors should do."

Amelia sighed as she leaned back and then sighed, the school will be crowded.

~0~0~0~0~

After a few days, at breakfast time an owl flew over to Amelia with a package and she caught it before it landed on the food and then smiled, April helped her this time. Picking up the card and then looked at it and smiled.

To Mel,

Hope this Gown fits you, see you Christmastime,

April

Amelia kept the card and then finished her food, she then stood up, she had to prepare, after all she had to have the dress fixed to her size and all, and she was excited to see the dress. She went to the Gryffindor tower and then went to her room and then opened the Package and then gasped when he saw the dress and then took it.

"April it's wonderful," said Amelia.

The dress was light blue and was sparkling, it was the Venus style and it was nice, Amelia smiled as he removed it and then she looked around, a little alternations and it would be pretty.

"Wow April, it's beautiful, you outdid yourself," said Amelia and smiled.

She would be pretty enough for Alex for the ball, she knew she would have a great time at the ball.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Sorry, I have been busy and I've been stuck on this chapter… it's a poor one I know…

juliannaspencer21


	69. Yule Ball

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter Sixty-nine: Yule Ball

On the day of the Yule ball was the day before Christmas, Amelia woke up early to see that the girls were all going around worried, they were checking if they forgot anything, Amelia sat up and then looked around, it was the usual chaos you get from early in the morning but there were already a few getting ready with their hair, because it took hours just to get it perfect.

Amelia got out of bed and then went to get her school outfit, she had promised Severus that she would go into training before she would go and prepare for the Yule ball, she would spend an hour in meditating, and then the other practices.

Amelia left the Gryffindor tower after passing the influx of Hogwarts, beauxbatons and durmstrang in the tower, she then headed down the stairs greeting some ghosts and Professor, she took a look at the great hall and then looked around, the teachers were fixing it up, the students there was having their breakfast. Amelia entered the place only to get a sandwich and would leave.

"Hey Mel," cried a girl and Amelia smiled and waved at her and then smiled, and then saw her brother and Ron there and she went to them.

"Hey guys," said Amelia.

"Mel," said Harry. "Morning."

"Morning," said Harry. "Isn't Hermione with you?"

Amelia took a sandwich from the table and then looked at Harry and shook her head.

"No," said Amelia. "She's having her hair fixed... you know how her hair is."

Amelia sat down and then served herself a pancake as well and then bit into her sandwich and then looked at them

"So you are not yet getting ready?" she asked.

"No, not yet," said Harry.

"So you got dates?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, for both of us," said Harry.

"Well that's great," said Amelia.

"Yeah, why are you not getting ready?" Harry asked.

"I have things to do before I get ready," said Amelia finishing her sandwich. "And I don't want the dress to be ruined, besides, I can have it fixed and it will be all ready."

Amelia spotted Severus standing up from the table, he had just finished eating, and Amelia stood up biting the pancake and then looked at her brother as she left the table and then held onto the pancake bit it and then looked at them.

"Anyway, gotta fly," said Amelia to her brothers and then went away.

"Your sister is really busy," said Ron. "She should stop and rest for a while."

"Yeah," said Harry going back to his breakfast.

Amelia went down to the dungeons and then looked around and seeing there was no one there headed to the quarters, where she knocked and then Severus opened the door with that customary sneer of his and then looked at her.

"Miss potter, come in," said Severus and then closed the door once Amelia entered the room.

Amelia looked around and then went to the room where he made it into a Dojo, Amelia removed her shoes and then went to the Dojo and then watched as Severus did the same.

"Amelia, you should know that today is the Yule ball, but you should know that your training starts as always, and that you have plenty of time to prepare," said Severus.

"Yes sir, I am aware of that," said Amelia.

"Yes well, we should start with your meditating," said Severus. "Also perhaps in the summer I could have a chat with your father regarding some extra training."

"'Extra training?" Amelia asked.

"I'm thinking of having you trained in occlumency," said Severus.

"Occlumency?" Asked Amelia.

"It's a shield against unwanted intrusion into your head," said Severus. "People won't read your thoughts if you don't want them too, the more your mind is organized the more powerful it is, and you Miss Potter, from the meditation, your mind are more organized than your classmates in your year."

"I… see," said Amelia think of what happened to her in the spaceship. "I would like that."

"Then I shall speak to your father about it," said Severus. "Well let's start your training."

Amelia sat down on the Ground and then crossed her legs and then closed her eyes and then started to meditate, she was just like Leo in this aspect. Severus on the other hand felt that she was ready for Occlumency.

~0~0~0~0~

It was almost lunch time when Amelia finished her training, after the meditation, it was sparring, Severus had then started to incorporate magic into the fights, so Amelia had to contend to that, Severus planned to make Amelia into a great duelist, to at least protect that brother of hers.

Amelia found that there were barely any girls already in the great hall, if there were they were third years below, Amelia sighed as she headed to the Common Room only to find that there was a table of sandwiches for them all, Amelia got a sandwich and then headed to her dorm room.

Seeing the girls fussing over their hair Amelia looked and then looked at the dress oh well, she would worry about the hair and makeup and take a bath and put on the gown.

Amelia got up and then headed to the bathroom and then took her bath to remove the sweat and all, and soon as she was dry she went to pick up the Dress and wear it.

After wearing she stared at herself in the mirror, it was her color, the light blue went well and she fixed the parts she needed to fix and then smiled as she went to fix her hair, her friend, Lavender noticed that she was having trouble went to her.

"Come here," said Lavender. "Do you know what to do?"

"No not really," said Amelia. "I only have a father and brothers in my family; April is still teaching me the girly stuff."

"April?" Lavender asked. "Here sit down Amelia…I'll do you."

Amelia sat down and talked who April was as her hair and makeup was done, her makeup was light and it complimented her dress, and soon she was ready, she would meet Alex at the common room, she picked up the sandals and then looked at it, April sent it along.

She put it on and the sandals and then was soon finished, and she sat on the bed as she watched, Hermione was still fixing her hair because of how bushy it was, and she was there for hours. Amelia felt bad for her.

When she went down she looked around and then sat on the couch and pulled out a text book as she read it.

~0~0~0~0~

Alex brushed his dress robes, he was feeling slightly nervous, he looked at his mirror and once again tried to fix his hair, Severus came into the room newly bathed, it was the only time he would be dressing in a different color, but he would have that Black pin on his chest, he was mourning the death of his beloved wife after all, it was not nice to wear black in places where there is parties and all.

"Son, you look nice," said Severus

"Really, do you think she won't find me… well you know," said Alex.

"Your date will like you in whatever you wear," said Severus.

Alex smiled at that and then turned to the mirror and then Severus looked at him, wondering who was his date to this ball, he must really like the person to fuss that much.

'Oh well, I can find out sooner or later,' said Severus as he went to comb his hair out from the tangled mess he made removing the oil from his hair.

Alex looked at his father and then turned to the mirror and busied himself with his looks.

~0~0~0~0~

Harry on the other hand was answering a letter that he received from Sirius. Sirius was now back in working with the Aurors, thanks to Amelia clearing up his name. He did not have a problem on his dress robes; Ron's mom bought him his using his money.

Ron however had to contend with his great uncle's dress robes and was busy removing the ruffles from practically everywhere; it really looked like a dress to him than dress robes.

"I can't believe you snagged the e=best dates," said Seamus as he fixed himself up.

"Well what can we say, we have great looks," said Ron.

They had finally found the patils were ready to be their dates and had asked them out, harry did not say anything, but he did need a date to the ball, as the Champions were needed or the first dance.

"Yeah, right Ron," said Seamus joked. "Who would really like a red head freckle face like you."

"Hey chicks dig the red head," said Ron. "Amelia is a red head, and a lot of guys like her."

"Yeah Ron, but she's a girl," said Dean. "Red head girls are pretty."

"You know you're talking about my sister," said Harry.

"So Harry care to tell us what about your sister?" Dean asked.

"There's not much to talk about she visits me and spends time during the summer," said Harry.

"Don't you visit her?" dean asked.

"As a matter of fact, I don't," said Harry.

"Why now, it's not like she has anything to hide right?" said Dean.

Getting tired of this conversation, Harry stood up and excused himself from the talk and then went to the Gryffindor common room.

~0~0~0~0~

Alex came in when the time of the Yule ball drew near and then he looked around and then spotted Amelia on the couch and then went to her and stopped when he saw how she was dressed.

"Hey," he said going to her.

Amelia turned to face him and then gave a small smile as she looked at him.

"Hey, you look nice," she said.

"You're also the same nice," said Alex and then he offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

Amelia accepted the hand and then they both headed to the opening and went down to the party, they were early but not that early as there were people entering the great hall, looking around Amelia smiled.

"Well they managed to make this place amazing," said Amelia. "With the triceraton invasion and all."

"Triceraton?" Alex asked him.

"Ooh nothing," said Amelia. "Let's go find a seat and reserve one for Harry and his date."

She pulled Alex to the table and then they sat down and she placed the napkins on the seats and then waited for the party to begin, with people coming in and walking around looking for tables.

It didn't take long before the door opened and music began to play and in came the champions.

"Presenting the champion of Hogwarts, Misters Harry potter and Cedric Diggory and their dates," shouted the announcer and then the whole Hogwarts clapped and then Amelia did too as they entered the hall with their dates.

"Presenting the champion of Durmstrang, Mr. Victor Krum and his date," shouted the announcer.

There was a clap for Victor as well, and he entered with Hermione, Amelia looked at Hermione and the chuckled at that.

"Presenting the champion of Beauxbatons, Miss Fluer delacour, and her date" called out announcer and then they entered and there was a clap for her as well.

Harry did not look happy at all; his date basked in the limelight on having a famous wizard as her date and flaunted it, pulling Harry around so he was constantly watching on his feet

They headed to the top table, and Amelia looked up and spotted Percy who was looking at them in a rather snooty way, Amelia really never liked Percy that much, and she looked away and smiled at her brother who at beside her.

When the food arrived by their orders, everyone started eating and then Amelia started to eat, she kept an ear out and then heard them talking about their schools she didn't put in anymore ear, and when after they ate it was time for the dancing.

Amelia watched as the champions stood up for the first dance of the ball, and she smiled at him and then looked at him and then chuckled to see that Harry was nervous, but so far he was dancing alright.

After the dance was finished, Alex turned to Amelia and extended a hand and then Amelia smiled as she took his hand and then led her to the dance floor, and then she smiled as well as they waltzed.

Severus looked at the students around and then spotted Amelia dancing with his son, and then he bit back a smile, so his son liked Amelia, he hoped he could handle Amelia.

Amelia smiled at Alex and then smiled at him, and Alex smiled, and they started twirling and Dancing, they were both great dancers because they did not let their nerves control them but they were having fun.

The students stopped to watch Amelia and Alex who were smiling and dancing, they were oblivious to what had happened, they were engrossed to one another, Hermione noticed their looks and then she smiled and then understood, they should be together.

Once the dance was finished, Amelia and Alex bowed but they were surprised to find they were being applauded for their dance and they smiled to another and went back to their tables. As it was time for the weird sisters to sing.

Amelia and Harry stayed behind and so did Alex, a boy approached Harry's date and Harry allowed her to dance and Ron joined the table and then looked at the table where Krum and Hermione were eating and talking.

Hermione came over and sat down in an empty chair. She had gone to speak to them.

"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything. Amelia just smiled at Hermione as he was still eating

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look.

"Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Amelia placed a hand on Ron to cool him down and then looked at Hermione who was looking at Ron.

Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"What's up with you?" she asked him

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. And Amelia who looked at Ron as if he had two heads

"Ron, what — ?" Hermione asked again.

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You — you're —"

Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime,

"Fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!" he finished.

"Ron," said Amelia. "We can have friends you know… and tournaments like this are meant to make friends with other schools."

Ron then looked at her the look Amelia had given him.

"So it's Harry," said Ron. "This is loyalty of Harry not the school."

"I'm here you know," Harry said and then looked at him. "And Mel's right, it's to build friendship with other schools."

"I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?" he asked.

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"

"Nothing," said Ron.

Amelia and Alex stood up and then went for a walk to stretch their legs Harry stood and went with them leaving Hermione and Ron to bicker and went to get something to drink. That was when they came across Snape and Karkaroff in a rather private room but it was open enough for them to see.

". . . Don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor," said Snape

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff 's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it."

"Then flee," said Snape's voice curtly. "Flee… I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her.

"And what are you two doing?" he added, catching sight of Harry and Alex, and Amelia on the path ahead.

Karkaroff, Harry saw, looked slightly discomposed to see them standing there. His hand went nervously to his goatee, and he began winding it around his finger.

'We were just talking a walk sir," said Alex

"Yes well I must be going," Igor said and then turned to Severus and then he left.

Amelia watched him, and then turned to Severus, it seemed that Amelia was starting to get suspicious about something, he turned to Severus who looked at her and then sighed and nodded.

Amelia and the others reached the table and took some butterbeer and they drank it.

"Hey! Harry!" shouted a voice they all turned to see who called him.

It was Cedric Diggory. Harry could see Cho waiting for him in the entrance hall below.

"Yeah?" said Harry looking at him.

Cedric looked as though he didn't want to say whatever it was in front of Ron, who shrugged, looking bad-tempered, and continued to climb the stairs.

"Listen . . ." Cedric lowered his voice as Amelia and Alex disappeared. "I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Well . . . take a bath, okay?" he said this caused Harry to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Take a bath, and — err — take the egg with you, and … err …just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think. . . . Trust me," he said.

Harry stared at him.

"Tell you what," Cedric said, "use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Gotta go . . . want to say goodnight…"

With that Cedric left, and Harry went back to the others.

By this time a lot of the students were leaving for bed and so were the champions, Harry was feeling tired so he retired with Ron. Amelia and Alex then went down to Severus' quarters, Amelia entered and saw Severus by the fire.

"Severus, I want to know what you and that man talked," said Amelia.

"Its private," said Severus.

"If it is about my brother, I have every right to know so I can protect him," said Amelia.

Severus looked at her and then smiled as he looked at her.

"Of course you are right," said Severus. "Voldemort is getting stronger?"

"What?" Amelia asked. "How do you know that?"

Severus lifted his sleeve to see an ugly tattoo and he looked at him.

"What that?" she asked.

"Every follower of the Dark lord has this," said Severus. "When the dark lord was gone, it was nonexistent, but a he is getting stronger it is becoming darker, by the end of his year he could come back."

"How?" she asked. "And why do you have it?"

"Foolishness of youth," said Severus. "But I have seen the light, therefore I am now a spy for Dumbledore."

"A spy?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, to learn what is Voldemort planning, and tell Albus so he could stop it," said Severus.

"So if Voldemort comes back he will target Harry," said Amelia.

"Voldemort can't come back without disgracing potter," said Severus. "He would need you, and be careful you might be found out."

"I won't," said Amelia. "I will protect my brother at all cost.

"The reason your brother is in there so that Harry could be taken to Voldemort without anyone knowing," said Severus. "But I don't know how it's going to be done though."

"I'll keep an eye out," said Amelia.

"Alright," said Severus.

"Good night Severus," said Amelia, in a rather pensive mood, if there was anyone who tried to kill her brother, she would kill them first.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer21


	70. The Darkness within Part 1

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter seventy: The Darkness within Part 1

Amelia was heading home to the Gryffindor tower from training with Severus, when she felt a presence coming, he jumped into the shadows and waited, only it went past her, Amelia didn't know what that was but simply thought it was a ghost, and she continued on.

When she arrived she went to the couch and sat down on it and leaned back and sighed resting, then she noticed that Ron and Hermione were there, studying in the side he looked at them both and raised her eyebrow and went to them.

"Where is Harry?" she asked.

"Huh? Wasn't he with you?" Ron Asked.

Amelia sighed, this was a lack on her ninja skills, and she should have known that, that person who passed by a while ago could be Harry. Heading up to her room, she went to get the Map, uncle Remus made for her, since she used to be a guardian for slytherin.

Amelia activated the map and looked for her brother and then spotted her in the prefect's bathroom? Amelia Frowned, what was her brother doing in the bathroom, she sighed as she exited the Gryffindor tower and went to the Prefect's bathroom keeping to the shadows, using her ninja skills to move.

When she arrive she dunked into a suit off knight and then went to head to the door to knock when she heard a thuck and a Clank, Amelia turned and hid on top of an Alcove and watched as Mad-eye moody passed by but then she narrowed her eyes and watched him as he stop and turned to look at the door and he smiled his feral smile and walked away, and then some things dropped from his parcel and she waited until he left when she dropped on the floor to see what fell and she saw it.

"Lacewing flies? And Boomslang skin?" Amelia asked. "What does he need them for?"

Suddenly the door opened and hit Amelia and that caused her to sit down to see Harry their looking in shock at Amelia.

"Mel what are you doing there?" he asked.

"What else to get you, what were you doing in there?" she asked and then saw the egg and she looked. "You took a bath with your egg?"'

Harry sighed as he helped his sister up and he nodded, he could tell her, after all she was here to "pick" him up or something.

Amelia hand thankfully hid the potion ingredients in her pocket when the door opened, she would be taking to Professor Snape about this.

'Well yes, its got something to do with mermaids," said Harry.

"What? Mermaids?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, so I need a way to breathe underwater," said Harry.

"Hmm, I could help you, I can lend you my Scuba gear," said Amelia.

"You have Scuba gear?" he asked.

"Yeah, my brother made them," said Amelia. "I can lend it to you, o the day since I have to ask them to send it via owl."

"That will be Great thanks," said Harry as they walked forward.

Amelia didn't answer, as she was still thinking of professor moody. She would have to talk to Professor Snape about what kind of potion that would need those ingredients; after all, Severus was a potions master and would know what kind of potion Professor moody was making. But for now she headed to the Gryffindor tower with her brother

~0~0~0~0~

The next morning, showed Amelia heading to Severus' place and soon she was knocking on the door and he could hear Severus crashing into things and he opened the door and Amelia saw him wearing green silk pajamas and he glared at his student.

"Care to tell why you are bothering me at six in the morning miss potter?" he asked. "Your training won't start an hour later."

Severus then blinked when Amelia showed the Lacewing flies and then boomslang skin and he froze as he looked at her and then looked around and ushered her inside.

"Come in miss potter and close the door," said Severus hurriedly, Amelia hurried inside and then looked at her and waved a privacy spell, and that was when Amelia knew that this was important.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Get? Those things fell off Professor Moody's pocket," said Amelia. "What does it do?"

Severus looked at her and then he stood up and headed to his Bookshelf and removed a book, it was called "Monste Ponste potions" and Amelia knew it was a dangerous book. Severus put the book down and turned to the page and passed the book to Amelia who looked down and blinked, it was called Polyjuice potion, it could copy someone, anyone. She looked at him.

"You mean," Amelia asked. "That moody is not himself?"

"Exactly," said Severus. "But the question is who is he?"

Amelia looked to see Severus standing and then pacing the room now and then she looked at him.

"For the past months, ingredients have been disappearing from my cupboard, at first in little quantities, but as time grew, it became quite noticeable. I placed wards, but the wards would be broken into, and I didn't have a clue until you arrived," said Severus.

"But if this happened, then he could be the one who put Harry's name in the Cup?" she answered standing up and pacing the room herself. "I have to protect my brother, if this man's here, then he will try to kill my brother, I have to…"

Amelia ad an idea and then turned to look at Severus, who looked apprehensive and then Amelia went to Severus and looked up.

"The second contest is about mermaids Severus," said Amelia. "I will take must take my brothers place, can you brew the polyjuice potion and I will take Harry's form and go down."

"What? Is that even possible?" Severus asked.

"Everything is possible in my book," said Amelia. "You have to do it, you have to make sure Harry is asleep the whole time and only appear when everything is clean and finished."

"Miss potter, do you know that the polyjuice potion will only work one hour?" he asked. "And you cannot take two potions at once, unless I can give you gilliweed, or perhaps that polyjuice if forbidden and not supposed to be used."

"Yes, but I have something that can help, my scuba gear," said Amelia.

"Do you think muggle things can work in Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Well the hang glider worked," said Amelia. "I will try it soon… if not I can use the gilliweed."

Severus nodded, he accepted that idea and then he yawned and then waved his wand and tea appeared on the table and then he went to get his cup and took a sip from it, it was lucky he wasn't a judge but he wondered if it was alright, well, it was never tried in history, and there were no rules about it, or there had to be, but he would have to do some research.

"Well go and have Breakfast, Amelia," said Severus. "I will think about it, but keep your yes on moody, act natural, alright."

Amelia nodded, he didn't need to tell her that, but she would keep that in mind, and she stood up.

"See you at Breakfast Severus," she said as she went to head to the great hall.

~0~0~0~0~

Amelia arrived at the table to see a few people there, being a Saturday, they mostly slept in, but Amelia wasn't going to after the morning training with Severus, it was off to Hogsmead for some time with her brother and friends.

Spotting Professor moody in the table she looked at the table and smiled it was pizza, taking a slice she bit into it and then looked at the time, it was only 6:30, she had time to eat and rest, all the while keeping a discrete eye on Moody, she would never know how moody moved, but anything suspicious would merit question.

Amelia looked up to see Professor Snape and watched him sit down to have his breakfast and she returned to eating her breakfast, she bit into the pizza and chewed.

She had her fill of the pizza and had her training with Severus, which started with Meditating for an hour, before some sparring. She then headed to the Gryffindor tower and headed to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower and she bathed and got ready for Hogsmead. She joined her brother at the entrance that was still musing about the egg clue he found last night.

"Still thinking about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about what will I do if muggle equipment won't work," said Harry.

"I'm sure you can work things out," said Amelia. "I'm sure of it."

Amelia smiled at her brother and they took a carriage with Hermione and Ron and rode to Hogsmead, to spend a little Christmas vacation together, before school starts again, Amelia looked outside, perhaps this was a rather uneventful Christmas, well apparently not to her brothers, with Mikey making a fuss in the lair bothering Donnie and leatherhead with repairs, Leo and Raph fixing up April's shop, things are about to go crazy, and there was never a dull moment when you were a hamato.

Once the carriage stopped moving they got out of it and then looked around and then Amelia watched as her friends joined in the talk, first they went to honeydukes to get something to munch on and Amelia wanted to check Zonko's to look for something to prank her brothers with, Hermione wanted to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop for more quills and Harry wanted to check the book store for things to do with the mermaids, and Amelia had to Drag her brother out of there and while Dragging they bumped into a little girl who went to tug Harry.

"Elisa, no don't bother him," said the child's mother.

"But mommy, you said Harry potter is a hero," said the child. "He could find big brother for us."

"Honey," said the mother, but Harry placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and then looked at the mother.

"Can we listen to her story?" Harry asked.

So that's how the Group found themselves in an ice cream shop listening to her story, about the brother disappearing while repairing a house, he claimed that he had found gold and went back to get more.

"How do you know if this is true?" Amelia asked. "that this treasure is there not in Gringotts, hogsmead branch?"

The little girl, Elisa, drew out a coin and offered it to Amelia who picked it up and then gasped as she stood up.

"I can't believe this," said Amelia. "it's a gold coin used by muggles during the rain of Queen Elizabeth the first."

Harry turned to Amelia confused and looked at her.

"Who is Queen Elizabeth?" he asked.

"She was called the Virgin queen," said Amelia. "There was a saying that she sanctioned piracy."

Amelia leaned back and looked at the coin and he looked back and fourth and looked at Harry who nodded, and Amelia placed the coin into the table.

"We will help you," said Amelia. "I mean, muggle gold doesn't crop up in Wizarding worlds, much less muggle English gold in wizarding Scotland."

Amelia stood up as the mother stood up and was greeted by two more faces, Fred and George, who were smiling they smelt an Adventure and were eager to go.

"Were are you,"

"Lovelies going?"

"Why don't,"

"you bring us along,"

"We are sure to,"

"Be very helpful," finished Fred.

"I don't know, but we do need someone who knows more spells," said Amelia. "Fine, but no tricks."

"Did you hear that George," said Fred.

"We can go after all," said George. "WE will be extremely helpful."

Amelia looked at the twins and found Hermione and Ron standing up too and she turned to them but stopped, they were always with Adventiures and they would be adamant with such things, so she didn't say anything, and let them come.

"Portus," said the mother to the Gold Coin and everyone held onto each other.

"We will be back soon," said Amelia and then grasped the gold coin and was whisked away.

When they arrived they all Landed in a heap except for Amelia who landed on her feet, and then looked at the old house in the busiest district on Diagon alley, it was like Wall Street.

"Whoa, this came out straight from a horror movie," said Harry.

"Lets go in," said Amelia, patting her clothes feeling her sais and a few other weapons were there, and then looked at harry.

"Yeah, lets go," said Harry and they entered the building.

"I don't get it, how can someone disappear from a place like this?" Amelia asked as Fred and George separated and then spotted a bust and then looked at it.

"Guys, look," said Fred. "CF Volepahart, 1616, whoa can't this place cant get anymore creepy."

"I wouldn't mock the dead," said Amelia to him.

"You have come," said a voice that only Rang in George's head.

"Who said that?" he asked

"What? You okay bro?" Ron asked.

"Its, just probably my imagination," said George. "Its nothing, just a my imagination is all."

"Come to me," said the Voice causing George to jump. "Find the way."

George walked to the wall where there was a Tapestry and he lifted it up to see an emblem of the Templars, the Pyramid with the eye, George pressed the pyramid and it entered. All at once the floor moved and Amelia and the others move aside the eye on the Center of the floor moved down and the pyramid on the floor went down to form stairs.

"Whoa," said Ron. "How did you know it was there?"

"I don't know, I just knew," said George.

"Well let's get down," said Amelia. "I think I should go first."

Amelia went down and pulled out her wand and muttered the Lumos spell and then headed down the stairs and then when they entered into a Chamber of sorts and looked around.

"be careful, it's dangerous," said Amelia to the others as he placed both feet on the ground.

When Amelia was there in the chamber, the torches lit up and they saw the whole tunnel and they continued walking onward.

"This reminds me of the chamber of secrets in Hogwarts," said harry.

"Fellows, I think we just entered Creepsville," said Fred.

They stopped on the archway that had a door and then Amelia noticed the Templar symbol again, and she placed her finger on her chin, the Templars did say they hid a huge amount of wealth somewhere where humans cant get to it, perhaps this was it, and that the humans that they said were just muggles.

"I wonder if Volepahart was a mason," said Amelia.

"So what does it say," said Ron looking at Hermione.

"its in Latin," said Amelia. "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here."

"See what did my twin just say, creepy," said George.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Well check these out."

Harry pointed to the skeletons littering all around and then the others gasped and Amelia studied them with an eye.

"Can we get a move on," said Hermione. "My freaky meter is slowly getting to the top."

Hermione moved forward to the arch and started to push it.

"Hermione, no," said Amelia.

Suddenly the eye that was closed suddenly opened and a red ray went down the tunnel and Amelia knew that that was bad, she sighed. Suddenly she heard Fred scream and turned around to see Skeletons moving and holding onto weapons and she looked at them and spoke two words that gave out her emotions.

"Oh, shell," said Amelia.

~0~0~0~0~

"whoa, is it just me or is this way off the Creepy meter," said Fred pulling out his wand.

Amelia glared as she went forward slid forward as one of the skeletons brought their knife towards Amelia she grabbed the bony wrist and pulled it out of his socket and the skeleton kicked her and she landed, Amelia took the sword and then started to Fight.

"Guys use the blasting Hex now," Amelia cried as she used the sword to defend herself from another sword.

The others started firing curses and Jinxes mostly the blasting Hexes but they would just form back and come and attack.

"there seems to be something seriously wrong here," said Ron. "you can hit them but they keep coming back."

"They are skeletons," said Amelia.

"And there's more of them," said harry and pointed to more skeletons. "Look."

True enough when the group looked up, there were even more Skeletons and then an old man arrived.

"you fools you cannot kill the dead," said the man, then motioned him to come and follow him. "Come, run, you must follow me."

With out any prompt from anyone they all ran followed by the skeletons, Amelia stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked around as the others ran ahead, once everyone was up, Amelia ran up the stairs and the man closed the passageway and harry and the others sat on the ground relieved. Amelia however stared at the man that went to their rescue.

"What the shell is going on?" Amelia asked.

"Silence, you should not have come here," said the old man. "but it is too late now, you have gone too far, there is no going back. If you truly wish answers to your questions, then follow me."

Amelia and the others followed them to what seems to be the living room and then he looked at the group.

"Uhh, sir, you aren't a bit surprise at us," said Amelia.

"I know who you are Miss potter, you and your brother are famous," said the old man. "But know this, the treasure you seek will never be yours, only a Gruesome fate awaits those that come for it."

The group looked at one another and then Harry turned to the old man.

"WE aren't here for Treasure," said Harry. "We're her for the man that came for the treasure."

"He found this coin here and came looking for more," said Amelia. "That would have been around three days ago."

"yes, he was here," said the man. "I gave him the same warning as I gave them all, but he ignored me and went through the door and will never return."

"well, well just go in after him," said George.

"Ignoramus," said the old man and then went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book.

"Perhaps, you might change your mind when you find out how it all began," said the man as he cleaned the book and the tale started

~-tale-~

A thousand years ago, there fell to earth a meteorite, it brought with it, a creature of terrible evil and insatiable hunger, which spring promises of great wealth and power. The Creature Lured the gluttonous and Greedy to its side.

Fortunately the native people, proved too strong of Character, in fact they created a weapon to protect themselves from the creature, a weapon created from the glowing red stone from the meteorite itself.

But before the natives could slay the atrocity with the meteor spear, the call of the creature's lure reached across the sea. To a race of men filled with Greed for the gold of the new world, once such man was C F Volepahart.

Volepahart took the land by force, and so Volepahart's fortune grew, his dark legacy endured, and the ancient evil creature from the stars thrived.

It is no accident that the financial capital of wizarding London surround this very edifice, the Volepahart building

~-tale end-~

"but what about you, how do you fit into all of this?" Amelia asked.

"I…. I am volepahart's heir," said the man. "I vowed to destroy it. I vowed to destroy the creature and lift the curse, from my family, but I was too weak, too long under its influence, no matter how much I desire to end its accursed life, I could not, do you still wish to face this beast."

He turned but Amelia stepped forward, she wasn't afraid and she looked forward.

"I will," said Amelia. "My brothers and my friends will stay here, but I will be bringing a group with me inside, my brothers."

"you have courage," said the man opening the wall and removing the Meteor spear and hands it to Amelia. "May it serve you well in your time of need."

Amelia looked and then turned to Volepahart and she gave a smile.

"Take care of everyone here," said Amelia.

"But Mel," said Harry.

"Harry, I know you have faced many things, but this is out of your league, my brothers and I have faced many strange things, and I don't want you to get hurt," said Amelia. "I will be going down there alone, understand, please understand brother, I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry nodded and then watched as Amelia went out of the room calling for Leo and Severus.

"Hey Severus and Leo, We're in Diagon Alley," said Amelia.

"Diagon Alley?" Severus asked. "how did you get there?"

"A long story, Leo how soon can you and the others get to the leaky Cauldron as a human," said Amelia.

"He'll be there in a few minutes," said Severus. "I have the potion ready for them."

"Okay," said Amelia. "See you both in thirty."

Amelia then closed the connection and then headed out of the building bringing the spear with her and then she headed to the leaky cauldron and sat on the table and waited for her brothers.

To be continued

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) And here is Amelia getting suspicious with things again… I wonder what she would do this time. lol

2.) Do you want Amelia to use scuba apparatus or gilliweed, or do you want Harry to do them

3.) Sorry, I got stuck in this chapter, I have to get my mojo back, I have to watch more TMNT shows

juliannaspencer21


	71. The Darkness Within Part 2

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter seventy-one: the darkness within part 2

Amelia waited for her brothers to enter and they entered with Severus, they were dressed as humans, and they had taken that potion, Amelia saw them looking around and she raised her hand and they spotted her immediately and they headed to the table.

"You finally made it," said Amelia.

"Well shell for brains had to stop for pizza," said Raph.

"Hey, I can't help it," said Mikey. "It's not often we get top side often like this."

"Mikey, shut your mouth," said Leo. "So what did you call us here for?"

"Oooohhh, nice spear," said Mikey finally seeing the spear. "Where'd you get it?"

Mikey reached for the spear but Amelia stopped him from touching it, since she was trying to keep it hidden from the rest of the witches and wizards around the place.

"Fine, I will tell you," said Amelia and then went to tell the story, with them listening attentively.

After telling them what happened, the brothers stared at one another and then they stood up, and Amelia looked at them and then blinked.

"Guys?" She asked.

"We'll help you," said Leo.

"That's because we're family," Said Donnie.

"Yeah, and we're the coolest family ever," said Mikey, and that caused Raph to hit him upside the head. "Own… Raph."

"Come on shell for brains," said Raph.

"Here Leo," said Amelia and then looked at Severus.

"I will see you later," said Severus. "We will talk later; I will come with you, only to take a look at Harry and his friend, while you take care of the man."

Amelia nodded and went to lead them to the building, where they entered the place; they headed up to the place where Harry and the others are there, the Hamato siblings left their weapons outside the hallway.

"Guys, just stay here, don't go down, my brothers and I will handle these, Professor Snape is here to watch over you guys," said Amelia.

He hard them all groan, after all Severus was head of slytherin and they were al gryffindors, Severus put up a front.

"As much as your sentiments are returned, I am required to watch over you so that you don't do anything funny," said Severus.

"Well, see you," said Amelia, she, and her brothers left the room and picked up their weapons and head down to where the underground passage was.

Amelia pressed the button and the handed the spear to Leo who went down, first, followed by the rest of the siblings, when they reached the ground they were greeted by the walking Skeletons, and Leonardo brandished the staff ready to fight them..

"Stay back," said Leo, and the Skeletons looked at the spear and moved aside to let them pass, Amelia looked at the skeletons wondering what they were; she made sure to ask Severus about them if they had a special kind of magic that made skeletons move.

They entered the place, and looked around, it greatly reminded Amelia of their second year, the chamber of secrets, they walked around to find a huge room, there was a huge stone with red fire on it, and they stared at it.

"What's that?" asked Mikey.

"That might be the meteor," said Amelia.

"If that's the meteor, then where's the monster?" Leo asked.

"Uh, guys, what is THAT," said Mikey asked pointing, they turned to look at the thing Mikey asked to see pods on the walls, and none of them had the answer.

'I don't know Mikey," said Amelia and Don at the same time.

"Well there is a way to find out," said Leo withdrawing a katana.

He went near a pod, sliced through it, and out popped a skeleton filled with bank notes around, Mikey jumped back and screamed like a girl.

"Well, at least we know what are in these pods, that just narrow down our search," said don.

"Yes, a thousand to one," said Raph sarcastically looking around the place. "This place is filled with it, how do you suppose to find him?"

"This is going to take longer than we thought," said don.

"Well everyone take a pod and slice it on the count of three," said Leo. "That's the only way we can get through with this faster."

"Uh, guys, what is that?" said Mikey pointing at something, and they turned around to see Orange tentacles heading this way.

"Alright time to kick some shell," said Raph and Leo tried to stop him.

"Raph wait," shouted Leo but Raph jumped at the Tentacles, only they swarmed him and t got Raph in the leg and made him hang upside down.

"RAPH," they all cried and went to save their brother but then the tentacles captured them all.

"Hey let go," said Amelia as she went to stab the Tentacle, only there was a gas that the Tentacle emitted and they started to cough and they lost their senses and all went black.

~0~0~0~0~

"Do you think Mel will be fine?" Harry asked as he stared outside the window worrying over his sister.

"Hopefully," said Fred.

"She will be fine," said Severus. "Unlike any of you, she can take care of herself."

The Gryffindors stared at Severus, it was the first time they heard praise from him, and he praised a Gryffindor. Severus felt their eyes on him and he sighed as he turned to them.

"As much as I would love to spend my time with Gryffindors, I would rather be watching over my potions, but since I am under orders, I have to tolerate your presence," said Severus sighing as he went to the bookshelf and then pulled out a book, to read. He opened the book and set off to ignore the gryffindors in the room while waiting for Amelia to return.

~0~0~0~0~

Leo groaned as he woke up and looked around. he found that he was sitting on a chair and that it had a curtain around it, he turned to touch it only to see a Shadow form on it and it tried hitting the pod and it opened up. Leo went to look at the person, who went to save him. Leo then knew that he inside the pod since he saw the chamber… he turned to the person who saved him and that person was….

"Master Splinter?" he asked.

"I have come to save you my son," said Splinter. "Come, we must look for your siblings."

"How did you find us sensei?" Leo asked.

"I have felt that you and your siblings needed help, and I went to save you," said Splinter. "Severus brought me here when you didn't return sooner."

"Thank you sensei," said Leo.

Suddenly the tentacles attacked and Leo drew his katanas only to be thrown in the wall and the tentacles started to fight him, Leo Fought back but the tentacles were tenacious, Splinter fought back but the Tentacles wrapped themselves around Splinter and lifted him up in the sky.

"My son," cried splinter, causing Leo to turn, he saw splinter in his dilemma.

"Master Splinter," said Leo as he tried get to his father, who was currently being squished to death.

"My son, my son, my….." splinter kept repeating that was until he fell silent and the tentacles dropped Splinter to the floor and drew back. Leo ran to his father and carried him.

"Master Splinter, Father, father," said Leo but Splinter did not wake up and Leo raised his hand and shouted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

~0~0~0~0~

Raph woke up and found himself in his chair, he stood up, and he needed to find his Siblings. Going to the pod, he took out his sais, pierced the pod, tore it open, and headed out into the Chamber. He left the chamber and walked around looking for any sign of his siblings.

"Leo, Don, Mikey, sis," he called. He listened there was no answer.

Raph continued to walk onward only to hear a clanking sound, Raph turned to see who was coming towards him and found it was…

"The shredder," said Raph and drew his sais and he smiled as he went into a fighting stance. "Come on then, I've wanted to go at it for the whole day."

The shredder jumped and attacked Raph who tried to fight back, the Shredder evaded it and kicked Raph in the chest, this caused him to fly and Shredder landed on top of him and was about to kill him. However, Raph grabbed hold of the hand and struggled, he punched Shredder in the helmet causing it to fly and Raph looked at the face and gasped. It was himself.

"No, no, nooooooo," he shouted as the evil Raph laughed.

~0~0~0~0~

Donatello woke up inside his pod, he found that April opened his pod, they looked at Each other, and Donatello had to wonder how she came here.

"April?" he asked.

April ran away and Don followed knowing that it was dangerous and found her in a cliff, Don gasped.

"April come back, it's dangerous there," said Don, but then saw April slip and fall off the cliff. "April, Noooooooooooooo."

~0~0~0~0~

Mikey woke up and looked around; he found that he was inside the pod. Mikey stood up, tore open the pod, and stepped out, now it was time for him to search for his siblings.

"Guys are you there?" he called out looking for the others. "Guys?"

"We're here Mikey," said a voice and saw Leo but the column half covered him.

"Phew, I thought I had to find you in those pod things," said Mikey.

"We were supposed to be Mikey," said Leo. "But the Creature, it is merciful Mikey, it will set you free if you join with him, and you know what… we did."

Leo got out top show one of his arms as moving Tentacles, Mikey took a Step back and scared like a girl.

"noooooooooooooooo,"

~0~0~0~0~

Amelia opened her eyes to see Harry opening her pod, she Stood up and accepted the help of her brother outside and stood up to look at him.

"Harry?" she asked.

"I finally found you Mel," said Harry. "You had me worried; you have been missing for days."

"Days," Amelia asked. "Harry what are you doing, it's dangerous being here."

"Not as dangerous as you think," said a voice that caused Amelia to whirl around only to see The Shredder.

"Shredder?" she asked.

"Sis, who is this?" Harry asked causing Amelia to Groan.

"So this is the Human brother of yours Amelia," said shredder.

"Leave him away shredder," said Amelia. "He has nothing to do with you."

"Tell that to the foot ninja behind your brother," said shredder.

Amelia heard a Gasp from Harry, she turned around to see a blade coming out from Harry's chest, and she cried as the katana was pulled from his chest and Harry fell to the Ground.

"Harry, nooooooooo," Amelia cried as she carried her now dead brother in her arms.

~0~0~0~0~

Leo woke up to Master Splinter opening his pod and helping Leo out of the Pod and Leo pulled out of him and looked at Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter?" he asked and placed a hand on his head. "But I saw you die, I saw…"

"But I am alive my son," said Splinter but Leo took step back.

"No, it's a nightmare, it's…" said Leo.

Splinter's eyes turned red and attacked Leo, Leo forced to withdraw his katana because splinter was using his cane to attack Leo, and he had to defend himself, but then in the fight, Leo stabbed master splinter, and Splinter looked at Leo.

"My son, I…." Splinter breathed his last.

"Noooooooooo," cried Leo.

Leo jolted awake and looked around. He found that he was inside the pod, standing up he took out his katana and sliced his pod open. Cautiously going out he looked around, he was still in the chamber. Turning back to his pod he found that it was Orange and found there was one more pod glowing and Leo went to it and sliced it to find Mikey inside it.

"No, no, Leo," said Mikey and Leo went to wake him up.

"Mikey," said Leo causing Mikey to wake up.

"Huh Leo?" Mikey asked as Leo helped him out of the pod. "Your arm it's not, it's not... uuuuuuuuu"

Mikey shivered and Leo found himself smiling.

"Let's go find the others shall we," he said. "We just have to find the pods that were glowing."

"Alrighty lets go," said Mikey.

~0~0~0~0~

Soon the Group assembled looking worse for wear, having been dreaming of their nightmares repeatedly, Amelia had been relieved that it had been a dream.

"Well let's go a look for the boy," said Leo. "I don't want to stay here longer than we have too… At least we have a faster way of Searching, when Mikey and I saved you; you were all trapped in an orange glowing pod, just look for glowing pods."

The others agreed and then looked around; there should be one more glowing pod. They walked around; Mikey was the first one who noticed the glowing pod first.

"Guys, over there," said Mikey.

They turned to see a glowing pod there and they smiled at one another and headed to the pod, they cut it open and they saw a man there.

"No, no," said the man.

Amelia reached over and shook the man awake. The man jumped and looked at Amelia.

"It's alright, sir, you're safe," said Amelia to her.

"Huh? Teenagers coming to save me?" he asked as he looked to see Amelia's brother.

"We'll get you to safety," said Don.

"After we get you to safety we'll be going back and killing the beast," said Leo.

"Uhh, guys, it seems that we can't," said Mikey and then pointed. "Look."

They all turned to see a barrage of tentacles, they pulled out their weapons, and got ready to fight, Amelia looked at the Tentacles, having a grudge at showing Amelia such a terrible nightmare.

"Stay Close you guys," said Leo. "You guys go fight the Tentacles while I look for the main body and kill it."

"Yeah," they shouted and they jumped to fight, they did not go defense but offense. Amelia stayed behind as she guarded the man, and he wanted to help in the fight.

"Stay here," she said as she looked at him. "You'll be safe with me."

Amelia fought off what tentacles that would come near, slicing them off, and watched as Leo and the Group found they were nearing the meteor rock and Amelia walked onward. Suddenly the ground shook and out of the ground came the monster, and it was headed for Leo.

"Leo," Amelia Cried and the brothers looked at their leader who had stopped and looked at the monster.

The monster stopped in front of Leo, they stared at each other and the brothers, and Amelia froze wondering what was going on.

"Join me, and I will give you as much power and wealth your heart desires," said the monster. "You won't be feared, but will be worshiped."

"Power," said Leo and his eyes turned red, and his siblings gasped as they looked at him.

"Leo," said Amelia.

"Bro," said the others though they were a mix of "bro, and Leo"

"Brother, snap out of it, what would master splinter think," said Amelia.

Leo gasped and shook his head and his eyes returned to normal and raised the spear.

"Nope, I don't need power, if I have my family with me, that is all I need," said Leo and then hurled the spear towards the monster.

It hit the monster where the Jewel is and it screamed, the tentacles surrounded themselves and Amelia walked towards the monster and drew out her wand.

"To cast the spell, you must want it," said a voice in her mind. "It must come from inside and become an overpowering source… and you must say it with conviction."

'You were right professor,' thought Amelia as she leveled her wand towards the monster. 'Because that is exactly what I am going to do."

Amelia looked at the Monster. Anger and hate were prominent in her heart, and that lead to wanting her to kill it. Therefore, Amelia said in a loud clear voice, what her desires were on the monster….

"Avada Kedavra," shouted Amelia.

A blinking flash of green light flew from her wand and headed straight where Leo pierced the monster and it shrieked one last time before it died.

"Unforgivable curse," said the man with his eyes wide. "You used an unforgivable."

Amelia turned to the man and walked towards him, he cowered away in fright, and then Amelia pointed her wand at him.

"Amelia, you," said Leo but Amelia raised her hand to silence them.

"Obliviate," said Amelia wiping his mind clean of what happened, up to the point of him coming here or the reason why he came here at all.

"There, I'm done," said Amelia and then turned around. "Come let's go."

Amelia and the others carried the man out of the building, as best as they could.

~0~0~0~0~

In the lounge room of the Volepahart building, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, were there with professor snape when they heard he old man gasp. Severus looked up from his book and the Gryffindors looked up.

"They have done it," said the man. "They have killed the monster."

"Sir?" Severus asked only to stare as the Students gasped as he turned to dust.

"Bloody hell," shouted Ron as he hugged Harry.

Harry and Hermione stared at the pile of dust they could not comprehend what happened. It was so creepy.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I'll be happy when we are back in Hogwarts."

"We were in the same room with a…"

"Dead guy?"

"That's kind of cool," finished Fred.

"Cool?" Ron asked. "It's downright creepy."

Severus did not say anything, it was just like Amelia and her brothers to be in something weird and Creepy again, and act as if she lived a normal life, and Amelia is a perfect slithering. Severus heard someone touching the door and then looked up to see the door open and Amelia and her brothers filled in with the man and Amelia smiled at them.

"We're back and we're finished," said Amelia as her brothers brought the man to the chair.

"So Mel, where is the man that you mentioned?" said Mikey walking forward and looking around, he did not know he stepped on a pile of Dust.

"Umm, you are standing on it," said Harry to Mikey.

Mikey looked down to see a mix of clothes and Dust and his eyes opened and he gave a rather girly scream and started dancing his way out of the way.

"Oh, Gross, gross, gross," said Mikey and gave another Scream.

Amelia and the others laughed and Amelia looked at her hands, gave an unreadable face, then closed her hand in fists, and looked at her brother Harry, she would use that spell if it would protect her brother she was that type of person after all, her gaze hardened as she looked at him.

"Miss Potter may I have a word with you?" said Severus.

"Of course," said Amelia.

They went to a private place and Amelia turned to Severus.

"I'm afraid human equipment are forbidden Amelia," said Severus. "You can't lend Harry our scuba set, but you can pass this to him."

Severus pressed a packet to Amelia and she looked at it and then at him.

"Its gillyweed," said Severus. "It will enable him to breathe underwater."

"I see, thanks Severus," said Amelia."I'll give it to him soon."

"Well let's go," said Severus. "Albus is waiting in Hogwarts for us, we have to go."

"Alright, Ill round them up," said Amelia and then left to get Harry and the others. Severus watched her back.

"You better be careful Miss Potter, unforgivable are not to be trifled with," said Severus as he turned to let the turtle go home first by portkey, and went to bring the students back to hogwarts

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) I think I got a little bit of my inspiration back

2.) Well… this makes it official… this is Harry and Amelia's first experience with Inferi

juliannaspencer21


	72. The second Tournament

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter seventy-two: The second Tournament

Amelia pulled her brother from the lake, not happy at all. She almost lost him to those Gryndilows, she had sliced a few of them as she forced them to set her brother free, and he looked half drowned. She growled as she pulled her brother to the edge of the bank, dropped her brother, and lay on her back tired.

'Honestly how did I get into this mess," she thought ruefully and snorted. 'Right it was that way.'

-Day before the tournament-

"Gabrielle, iz the perfect person for Fleur," said Madame Maxime to Dumbledore, the headmasters of the school was having a meeting on who to put for the second task.

"My victor is quite taken by this hermioninny," said Karkaroff.

"Hermione is also a friend of Mr. Potter," said Albus.

"But Viktor likes hermioninny," said Karkaroff.

"zpeaking of potter, did you chooze who e' will zave?" Madame Maxime asked.

"Mr. Potter I am thinking would be Hermione, Ron, or Amelia," said Albus. "Mr. Diggory will save his friend Miss Cho Chang."

"Hermioninny vil be for Viktor," said Karkaroff.

"HHmmm, I think you are right, Miss Amelia will be saved by her brother," said Albus.

In addition, that was how the people who will be saved were decided

Amelia, Hermione, and others were called to Dumbledore's office and told that they were needed for the second tournament. Amelia could not help but stare, she did not want to do this, and she wanted to keep an eye on her brother to see if there was not anything wrong that had happened to him in the tournament. After all, she was suspicious of Mad Eye Moody.

Then, Amelia would be sure if she was underwater to protect her brother; Amelia pressed her arms slightly on her side and felt her sais there, looking at Dumbledore she nodded.

"I will do it," said Amelia and accepted the potion and she looked at it and at Dumbledore and she looked at him, they were all watching her, she looked down and took a drink, and looked at them, wondering what was going to happen, then it did, Amelia Coughed and Fell to the ground.

Albus looked at the students and guests and they all picked up wands, they levitated them to the edge of the great lake where Albus conversed in mermise, and the merpeople took the people and Amelia to the water for the tournament tomorrow.

-End-

Harry had spent the night in the library researching all about mermaids, and had fallen asleep, he had the gillyweed ready from Amelia, and was holding onto it, he didn't know he had fallen asleep that was until he was rudely awakened by someone poking him on the side.

"Stop poking me —" he said

"Dobby must poke Harry Potter, sir, he must wake up!" said the one waking him up

Harry opened his eyes. He was still in the library; he looked at the page he was all about mermaids, it was a magical retelling of little mermaid, but it said she returned to the water and became a mermaid again and all that, Harry sighed as he closed the book and turned to dobby who was looking at him.

"Harry Potter needs to hurry!" squeaked Dobby. "The second task starts in ten minutes, and Harry Potter."

"Ten minutes?" Harry croaked is eyes wide open. "Ten — ten minutes?"

He looked down at his watch. Dobby was right. It was twenty past nine. A large, dead weight seemed to fall through Harry's chest into his stomach. Then he suddenly jumped from the table and rushed to the door. He was late

"Thanks Dobby," shouted Harry and went too run all the way to the great lake.

Harry went past the entrance hall, which contained a few last-minute stragglers, all leaving the Great Hall after breakfast and heading through the double oak doors to watch the second task. They stared as Harry flashed past, sending Colin and Dennis Creevey flying as he leapt down the stone steps and out onto the bright, chilly grounds.

As he pounded down the lawn, he saw that the seats that had encircled the dragons' enclosure in November were now ranged along the opposite bank, rising in stands that were packed to the bursting point and reflected in the lake below. The excited babble of the crowd echoed strangely across the water as Harry ran flat-out around the other side of the lake toward the judges, who were sitting at another gold-draped table at the water's edge. Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were beside the judges' table, watching Harry sprint toward them.

"I'm… here…" Harry panted, skidding to a halt in the mud and accidentally splattering Fleur's robes.

"Where have you been?" said a bossy, disapproving voice. "The task's about to start!"

Harry looked around. Percy Weasley was sitting he glared at him and ignored him, instead he turned around and went to look for her sister, he found Amelia's family with Severus, they looked a bit worried. However, where was Amelia? She was nowhere to be seen.

"Now, now, Percy!" said Ludo Bagman, who was looking intensely relieved to see Harry. "Let him catch his breath!"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, but Karkaroff and Madame Maxime did not look at all pleased to see him. It was obvious from the looks on their faces that they had thought he was not going to turn up. Harry bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath; he had a stitch in his side that felt as though he had a knife between his ribs, but there was no time to get rid of it; Ludo Bagman was now moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Harry was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding his wand ready.

"All right, Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved Harry a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," Harry panted, massaging his ribs.

Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup.

"Sonorus!" he said and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry pulled off his shoes and socks, pulled the handful of gillyweed out of his pocket, stuffed it into his mouth, and waded out into the lake. It was so cold he felt the skin on his legs searing as though this were fire, not icy water. His sodden robes weighed him down as he walked in deeper; now the water was over his knees, and his rapidly. numbing feet were slipping over silt and flat, slimy stones. He was chewing the gillyweed as hard and fast as he could; it felt unpleasantly slimy and rubbery, like octopus tentacles. Waist-deep in the freezing water he stopped, swallowed, and waited for something to happen.

He could hear laughter in the crowd and knew he must look stupid, walking into the lake without showing any sign of magical power. The part of him that was still dry was covered in goose pimples;

Half immersed in the icy water, a cruel breeze lifting his hair, Harry started to shiver violently. He avoided looking at the stands; the laughter was becoming louder, and there were catcalls and jeering

from the Slytherins.

Then suddenly Harry felt that he didn't feel right as he couldn't breathe, he struggled in his throat, then slipped, and dived under the water then he found he could breathe, then he smiled as he jumped out of the water somersault and entered the water again.

From there he started swimming down lake as fast as he could, only to be grabbed by Gryndillows, he pointed his wand at them and glared at them they let go of him afraid, and Harry continued to swim down until he reached the kingdom of the merpeople.

It was a beautiful sight, their houses were made out of Pearls, well pearls they bore through, so the walls of the houses were pearls and because of that it illuminated the place with the reflection of the sun… giving the kingdom a natural feel.

After admiring the view he spotted something floating at the center of the town, there were four people in there, three from Hogwarts and one that looked like Fleur, he looked at the three people, he gasped.

Hermione and his sister were there and he stared, he went to untie both Hermione and his sister but the merpeople stopped him with his spears.

"Only one," they screeched.

"But she's my friend too," said Harry.

"Only one," they repeated and Harry backed down.

Harry back down and went to sit on a rock waiting for the other then he saw Cedric coming he stopped and looked at Amelia, for a second, looking in-between Amelia and Cho Chang he was clearly puzzled.

The merpeople had to go to Cedric and point to Cho, Cedric grudgingly went, freed Cho Chang. As he turned around he spotted Harry, and he pointed to Amelia and then pointed at the surface. Harry nodded, and motioned him to go on he had to make sure Hermione and Amelia were going to be saved.

Then the merpeople started screeching, as a man with a shark head swam towards them, and it cut Hermione's rope, seeing that Hermione was safe. Harry went to get his sister, taking out a loose stone he cut off his sister and was about to go but looked at the little girl and he looked at the time; it was almost time to go.

Cutting Amelia out she floated upward but then he looked up wondering where fleur was and pointed his wand to the rope and he cut the girl's rope as well, he took their arms and started swimming upwards.

It was very slow work. He could no longer use his webbed hands to propel himself forward; he worked his flippers furiously, but his and Fleur's sisters were like potato-filled sacks dragging him back down. He fixed his eyes skyward, though he knew he must still be very deep, the water above him was so dark.

Harry's legs were seizing up with the effort to keep swimming; his shoulders were aching horribly with the effort of dragging Ron and the girl. He was drawing breath with extreme difficulty. He could feel pain on the sides of his neck again. He was becoming very aware of how wet the water was in his mouth. Yet the darkness was definitely thinning now, he could see daylight above him. He kicked hard with his flippers and discovered that they were nothing more than feet. Water was flooding through his mouth into his lungs, he was starting to feel dizzy, but he knew light and air were only ten feet above him. He had to get there… he had to.

Harry kicked his legs so hard and fast it felt as though his muscles were screaming in protest; his very brain felt waterlogged, he could not breathe, he needed oxygen. He had to keep going, he could not stop… then he felt something Grab him and pull him down. He looked at it and found that it was the Grindylows again; he looked at the girls and pushed them up into the water as he was dragged down.

Amelia and a woman hit their head over the water and Amelia instinctively started moving her arms and legs and searching for Harry.

"Harry? Harry? Harry?!" she cried and then took deep breath and dived into the water removing her school robe and allowing it to go up, she swam towards the ground and stopped looking for her brother, she soon found Harry and she quickly swam there as fast as she could, she soon arrived and pulled herself closer to the grindylow. She removed her sai, stabbed the grindylow with it, and pulled back, black liquid came spewing, and she took out her sais and started fighting kicking and slicing all the grindylows that came clear.

Soon they gave up and Amelia kept her sais in her, took her brother, and soon swam back to the back where she pulled her brother to the back and collapsed there and sighed, she was tired. She saw people arrive there and rush to Harry while a few of them went to her; she opened her eyes and found that it was her father and brother.

"Hey," said Amelia and sat down. "Why are you all here?"

"You didn't appear for morning practice," said Leo. "Severus kind of knew what would happen and called us."

"Ah, I see," said Amelia as she stood up only to have Madame Promfrey come and dropped towels for Harry and her and were promptly brought to the medical tent to see if they were suffering from hypothermia.

Amelia went to the side and then sat down looking at the stands, she stared outside, she was used to the cold, but Madame Promfrey would make a fuss, and the towel could hide her sais.

Amelia looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she saw that it was Harry and she smiled.

"They say we have to go to the stands sis," said Harry. "Shall we go?"

Amelia smiled and stood up, she went to her brother's side and then walked towards the stands, she saw Albus talking to the merchieftainness about what happened; Amelia looked from Albus to Moody who went to drink something from a flask. Amelia blinked and then looked away, Hermione and Harry was talking.

Amelia and the others arrived and then looked around, Professor Dumbledore was talking to a merman she looked at the headmaster and hoped the merman didn't say anything about her fighting those creatures underwater

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows," said the Announcer and then looked at the list. "Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Everyone clapped their hands for Fleur who buried her face in her hands, she was so ashamed, she really did not expect there to be creatures like them in the lake.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look but his eyes were only on Amelia who was looking at the judges stands.

"We therefore award him forty-seven points." The announcer said, Harry's heart sank. If Cedric had been outside the time limit, he most certainly had been way over the limit.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points." The announcer said causing Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," the announcer said continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ron and Hermione both gave Harry half-exasperated and with his older twin staring at him with a slight glare, sighed and looked sheepish and turned to the judges

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry's stomach leapt he was now tying for first place with Cedric. Ron and Hermione, caught by surprise, stared at Harry, then laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd.

"There you go, Harry!" Ron shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all — you were showing moral fiber!"

Amelia groaned when she heard that and at the cheers she had been hearing, she almost lost her

Fleur was clapping very hard too, but Krum didn't look happy at all. He attempted to engage Hermione in conversation again, but she was too busy cheering Harry to listen.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty fourth of June," continued the announcer. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Amelia's head rose at that and then looked at the judges, knowing something big was going to happen, it was always like that, she looked at her brother and renewed her promise to protect him. Amelia jumped when she felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Madame Promfrey ushering them to the castle, Amelia started to walk towards the castle. Amelia headed straight for her room after they arrived at the castle to change.

She would have to speak to Severus about the upcoming tournament, she might have a few ideas she could use to protect her brother, and Amelia would do anything to protect her brother, just as she did a while ago. Amelia changed to another school uniform and then went out in search for Severus.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Sorry, for not posting, Real life came up, so my life was around, work, go home, and sleep

2.) I may have to fast forward to the tournament, because I cant think of an in between, a lot of you guys know where I got the TMNT series…you can watch ahead. Anyway, thanks for reading, even if I amd slacking on my posting. I hope it will be remedied soon, if my job doesn't make me tired again.. anyway thanks for reading again

juliannaspencer21


	73. The madness of Mr Crouch

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

Disclaimer: TMNT and Hp does not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and hp belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter seventy-Three: The madness of Mr. Crouch

"This is crazy," said Severus as they headed up the stairs away from the Dungeons. "You might get caught."

"Hey I am a ninja I can do it," said Amelia walking beside Severus in a low whisper. "I can't use polyjuice but at least I can do this."

"We don't even know what the third contest going to be," said Severus hurriedly. "Well I now we can make the general plan, but this."

"I know its dangerous Severus, but it's the only way," said Amelia.

"I… POTTER," Severus suddenly called out, causing Amelia to jump.

Harry potter had just run past them looking a bit hurriedly. He stopped and then turned to look at them.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" said Harry, running towards the stairs heading to the headmaster's office but skidding to a standstill in front of Snape instead.

"It's Mr. Crouch ...he's just turned up ...he's in the forest ...he's asking —" he said

"What is this rubbish?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering. "What are you talking about?"

Everyone saw in the last task that Mr. Crouch had been missing. Percy Weasley, Ronald's older brother had been there in his place instead, Amelia looked at Harry and then frowned, wondering what he was blabbering about as well.

"Mr. Crouch!" Harry shouted. "From the Ministry! He's ill or something — he's in the forest, he wants to see Dumbledore!"

"The headmaster is busy, Potter," said Snape curtly.

"I've got to tell Dumbledore!" Harry yelled.

"Didn't you hear me, Potter?"

Harry could tell Snape was thoroughly enjoying himself, denying Harry the thing he wanted when he was so panicky.

"Look," said Harry angrily, "Crouch isn't right he's… he's out of his mind, he says he wants to warn —"

"Harry, it's alright, didn't you hear what Professor Snape said?" said Amelia. "How about Severus and I go and see, that way we can really report everything to the headmaster."

"But Amelia… I… You…. Why you?" he asked.

"Hey, I was the slytherin guardian two years in a row," said Amelia with a smile. "Plus with Professor here, three witnesses is credible enough than only one… won't make you seem like a lunatic right?"

Harry hesitated and then nodded, as Amelia placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. In addition, stirred him to the stairs.

"Now, why don't you head to bed," said his sister. "I will see you in the common room alright?"

Harry nodded and then headed up the stairs one he was gone, Amelia's look hardened and then pulled out the map Remus made for her and then activated it and then looked at into the surroundings for anything weird. What they found were a few names "Bartimus Crouch" and a "Bartimus Crouch" and a "Victor Krum". Amelia frowned as he looked at Severus.

"I don't understand why is there two Bartimus Crouchs?" he asked and Severus went forward

"Come again?" he asked as he looked at the map and started searching for it.

"Here," said Amelia pointing to a name and Severus' eyes widened.

"Well Merlin's balls," said Severus. "How did he escape out of Azkaban without the press knowing of it?"

"Who knows, wait you know him?" she asked.

"Yes, he is a well known Death Eater," said Severus. "And I bet he's using polyjuice

"Ah, clever," said Amelia. "To dress up as a Valued Teacher only to be a slimy death eater in disguise... no offense, I mean you used to be one."

"None taken," said Severus. "Well then might just as well go and check out the place."

"Yeah," said Amelia alas they headed to the door. "Let's start."

When they arrived at the door, it opened to find moody entering. They both stopped and then they stared at each other.

"Severus? Miss Potter?" he asked.

"She's helping me Professor," said Severus. "I have to make a quick stop at the apothecary. Someone's stealing from my stores; Miss Potter here was decided to help me."

"I am taking additional lessons in potions," said Amelia. "Just for some extra credit."

"Very good, miss potter, well please excuse me, I have things to do," said Moody and then left walking back.

Amelia looked down at the ground and found concentrated mud in his shoes, not the kind that has grass mixed, no this was one was darker, had more clump and less grass and they looked at each other and took off to where the bodies were.

They arrived at the place and all they found was darkness, Amelia sighed as she removed her wand.

"Lumos," said Amelia and then looked around the place senses on high alert. Severus had done the same thing but this light showed him something else.

"Amelia," said Severus and the ninja joined him, Amelia took out her sai and went near and soon found that it was Krum.

He was sprawled in the floor and there was no other body around, she went to him and lifted one of the eyelids and then looked at Severus who nodded.

"Reenervate," said Severus pointing to the durmstrang champion.

Viktor opened his eyes and immediately jumped around swinging his wand everywhere; this caused both Severus and Amelia to raise their wands in defense.

"He attacked me!" Krum muttered, putting a hand up to his head. "The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and he attacked from behind!"

"You mean Mr. Crouch attacked you?" he asked.

"yes," Victor said.

"Why don't you go and Get professor Dumbledore, Viktor," said Amelia. "Professor Snape and I will try to search for Mr. Crouch… we need him to be here alright?"

Both of them looked at each other as Victor nodded, and then went to rush to the Castle, Severus and Amelia looked at another and then took to the trees using ninja skills to travel jumping from one tree to another.

"Point me Bartemius Crouch Sr.," said Severus and his want started moving like a compass both o them followed it and they landed on a clearing with what looks like fresh Dug soil, they both stared at it and then at each other, they had a suspicion on who did this.

"Should we tell the headmaster?" she asked.

"No, that will give us away, we will let Young Crouch admit his murder when it is time," said Severus. "besides, it would make us seem suspicious and make him suspicious of us."

"True," said Amelia as she stood up and then turned to him. "let's go."

When they arrived there, they were Greeted with Harry, Victor and Dumbledore, Both of them looked at the gathered people and looked at each other.

"Vell, did you zee anyvone?" he asked.

"No," said Amelia. "Sev… I mean Professor Snape and I entered the forest to go after Krum's attacker but we haven't found any trace."

"What Miss Potter says is correct," said Severus. "The attacker has disappeared… perhaps we could let the faculty search the forest if the intruder is hiding inside…. Though Mr. Potter did say that Mr. Crouch was here, yet I don't see him."

Amelia did not make a face once he said that and then looked at everyone, The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them causing everyone to turn to the sound, and Harry came panting into sight

"Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "Harry? what the ?"

"Severus, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff," said Dumbledore. "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody."

"No need, Dumbledore," said a wheezy growl. "I'm here."

Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit. Both Amelia and Severus noticed that he was quite close to the trees, Amelia and Severus looked looked at the ground, and then Albus sent a patronus to get the Durmstang headmaster.

"Damn leg," he said furiously. "Would've been here quicker… what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch."

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wand and limped off into the forest.

Amelia and Severus looked away and then turned from the forest, they have seen what was there to see, and hopefully the imposter took in what they said… that they did not find anything.

They were about to leave when Igor Karkaroff arrived, looking for Krum, he stopped at the strange assortment around him.

"What is this?" he cried when he saw Krum on the ground and Dumbledore and Harry beside him. "What's going on?"

"I vos attacked!" said Krum, sitting up now and rubbing his head. "Mr. Crouch or votever his name —"

"Crouch attacked you? Crouch attacked you? The Triwizard judge?" he asked.

"Igor," Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff had drawn himself up, clutching his furs around him, looking livid.

"Treachery!" he bellowed, pointing at Dumbledore. "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretenses, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the tournament, though he is underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences — here's what I think of you!"

Amelia watched as Karkaoff spat on the ground and the atmosphere became very awkward… there was a silence you could cut with a knife, and then Albus cleared his throat and then turned to look at Severus.

"Severus, I think you should escort miss and mister potters to their dormitory," said Albus, and Severus nodded as he turned to Amelia and Harry.

"Well come along now, we don't have all night," said Severus and they started walking to the castle.

"Harry, what made you think of going out of the castle at night near the forbidden forest and talk to Viktor Krum, I know you both are contestants, but couldn't you have don't it tomorrow morning?" she asked him.

"Hey don't look at me sis, he wanted to speak to me, and it looked urgent," he said.

"Well what did he want to talk to you about?" she asked as she looked at him.

"he just wanted to talk about Hermione," he said.

"Hermione?" Amelia asked… "What about… oh."

"Yes oh," said Harry.

"I didn't know Krum's type was the brainy type," said Amelia.

"Me neither," said Harry. "but oh well."

After that, Amelia and Harry entered the common room, at least Harry did, Amelia however was stopped, and then she turned to look at Severus as he looked at her.

"Take care of yourself and your brother miss potter," said Severus. "You wouldn't want him hurt before the third tournament."

"Of course professor you can leave it to me, you don't need to tell me twice," said Amelia. "Well good night professor."

Amelia entered the portrait for the night.

~0~0~0~0~

The next day, Amelia found herself with Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the owlery. Harry was sending a letter to Sirius about what had happened so far, Amelia was not really happy that she was going to miss morning practice because her brother wanted her with him when he did this, so Amelia planned a jog around the Castle at least five laps maybe more.

"It comes down to this," said Hermione, rubbing her forehead. "Either Mr. Crouch attacked Viktor, or somebody else attacked both of them when Viktor wasn't looking."

Amelia did not make a sound about that, but she knew that Hermione was spot on, only she did not know who it was and Amelia hoped she would not find it out soon.

"It must've been Crouch," said Ron at once. "That's why he was gone when Harry and Dumbledore got there. He'd done a runner."

"I don't think so," said Harry, shaking his head. "He seemed really weak, I don't reckon he was up to Disapparating or anything."

"You can't Disapparate on the Hogwarts grounds, haven't I told you enough times?" said Hermione. Amelia sighed as she shook her head, Ron was great at chess why not use that Analytical brain for something else, like think before he speaks?

"Okay... how's this for a theory," said Ron excitedly. "Krum attacked Crouch… no, wait for it…and then Stunned himself!"

Amelia looked at Ron as if he grew a second head… how was that possible?

"And Mr. Crouch evaporated, did he?" said Hermione coldly. "Oh yeah..."

"Just go through it again, Harry," said Hermione. "What did Mr. Crouch actually say?"

"I've told you, he wasn't making much sense," said Harry. "He said he wanted to warn Dumbledore about something. He kept saying stuff was his fault... He mentioned his son."

"Well, that was his fault," said Hermione testily.

"He was out of his mind," said Harry. "Half the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."

"And... remind me what he said about You-Know-Who?" said Ron tentatively.

"I've told you," Harry repeated dully. "He said he's getting stronger."

Amelia looked up when he heard that, it seemed that they were receiving news about voldemort getting stronger… she knew because Severus told her, not through crouch.

There was a pause. Then Ron said in a falsely confident voice, "But he was out of his mind, like you said, so half of it was probably just raving…"

"He was sanest when he was trying to talk about Voldemort," said Harry, and Ron winced at the sound of the name. "He was having real trouble stringing two words together, but that was when he seemed to know where he was, and know what he wanted to do. He just kept saying he had to see Dumbledore."

"Well you know what this means guys?" Amelia asked as he looked at him. "Even though it's a crazy man's ramblings, you find that it is sometimes the truth, sometimes when you are not in your right mind you can't hide things…. Therefore, I would suggest that do not take this lightly, Harry, since Voldemort is said to be getting stronger, always keep a sharp eye. A sharp eye will make you ready for anything that may jump your way."

"We need to see Professor Moody," said Hermione. "We need to find out whether he found Mr. Crouch."

"If he had the Marauder's Map on him, it would've been easy," said Harry.

"Unless Crouch was already outside the grounds," said Ron, "because it only shows up to the boundaries, doesn't it?"

Amelia did not say anything as they headed to the Entrance of the Owlery.

"D'you think it's too early to go and see Professor Moody?" Hermione said as they went down the spiral staircase.

"Yes," said Amelia. "He'd probably blast us through the door if we wake him at the crack of dawn; he'll think we're trying to attack him while he's asleep. Let's give it till break."

Honestly, she did not want them going near the _imposter_ at all.

"Alright," said Harry.

"Fine," said Ron.

"Great idea," said Hermione.

And from there they separated heading onto their own way, Amelia headed down the stairs, looking at her clock if she hurried then she would be able to reach Severus in time, and perhaps ask for a pepper up potion just in case for later.

She arrived just in time, and spent one hour training. Like she always did, after that she would trek up to the tower bathe and get ready for the day, and meet down in the great hall, sometimes she would spend time with Alex who seemed content when she is there (much to the consternation of one Cedric Diggory).

Alex however was busy with his OWLs, he was in fifth year after all. However, he was not adverse in spending time with Amelia. After that, they would head to their classes.

History of Magic had rarely gone so slowly. Harry kept checking Ron's watch, having finally discarded his own since it broke during the second tournament, but Ron's was moving so slowly he could have sworn it had stopped working too. All three of them were so tired they could happily have put their heads down on the desks and slept; even Hermione wasn't taking her usual notes, but was sitting with her head on her hand, gazing at Professor Binns with her eyes out of focus. Amelia was scribbling Japanese calligraphy into her notebook, honestly, history was not dead, in essence, it was to remind them not to repeat the mistakes in the past… Amelia sighed as he placed her head on her arm, wondering when that ghostly drone would finish.

When the bell finally rang, they hurried out into the corridors toward the Dark Arts classroom and found Professor Moody leaving it. He looked as tired as they felt. The eyelid of his normal eye was drooping, giving his face an even more lopsided appearance than usual.

"Professor Moody?" Harry called as they made their way toward him through the crowd.

"Hello, Potter," growled Moody. His magical eye followed a couple of passing first years, who sped up, looking nervous; it rolled into the back of Moody's head and watched them around the corner before he spoke again.

"Come in here." He stood back to let them into his empty classroom, limped in

after them, and closed the door.

"Did you find him?" Harry asked without preamble. "Mr. Crouch?"

"No," said Moody. He moved over to his desk, sat down, stretched out his wooden leg with a slight groan, and pulled out his hip flask. Amelia watched it, knowing that it was polyjuice potion, oh how she wanted to steal it so he could transform in front of them, but it wasn't time.

"Did you use the map?" Harry said.

"Of course," said Moody, taking a swig from his flask. "Took a leaf out of your book, Potter. Summoned it from my office into the forest. He wasn't anywhere on there."

"So he did Disapparate?" said Ron.

"You can't Disapparate on the grounds, Ron!" said Amelia. "There are other ways he could have disappeared, aren't there, Professor?"

Moody's magical eye quivered as it rested on Amelia. "You're another one who might think about a career as an Auror," he told her. "Mind works the right way, Potter."

Amelia didn't say anything but smiled, if she was cut out for the Auror business she would be looking for Evidence to incrimate him, not bid her time.

"Well, he wasn't invisible," said Harry. "The map shows invisible people. He must've left the grounds, then."

"But under his own steam?" said Hermione eagerly, "or because someone made him?"

"Yeah, someone could've … could've pulled him onto a broom and flown off with him, couldn't they?" said Ron quickly, looking hopefully at Moody as if he too wanted to be told he had the makings of an Auror.

"We can't rule out kidnap," growled Moody.

"So," said Ron, "d'you reckon he's somewhere in Hogsmeade?"

"Could be anywhere," said Moody, shaking his head. "Only thing we know for sure is that he's not here."

He yawned widely, so that his scars stretched, and his lopsided mouth revealed a number of missing teeth.

"Now, Dumbledore's told me you three fancy yourselves as investigators, but there's nothing you can do for Crouch. The Ministry'll be looking for him now, Dumbledore's notified them. Potter, you just keep your mind on the third task," he said looking at him

"What?" said Harry. "Oh yeah . . ."

He hadn't given the maze a single thought, and this caused Amelia to sigh, oh well… she had a plan anyway.

"Should be right up your street, this one," said Moody, looking up at Harry and scratching his scarred and stubbly chin. "From what Dumbledore's said, you've managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year, didn't you?"

"We helped," Ron said quickly. "Me and Hermione helped."

Moody grinned.

"Well, help him practice for this one, and I'll be very surprised if he doesn't win," said Moody. "In the meantime … constant vigilance, Potter. Constant vigilance."

He took another long draw from his hip flask, and his magical eye swiveled onto the window. The topmost sail of the Durmstrang ship was visible through it.

Amelia took that as a "Dismissed" Sign and then took hold of her twin and their friends and turned to Moody and greeted him goodbye and led them outside.

~0~0~0~0~

That night, Amelia was in Severus' office sipping tea, Amelia's Marauder map was unfurled in Severus' Desk, they were both looking at the spot where the Dead Bartemius crouch was supposed to be, only the map wasn't showing two Bartimuis Crouches… only one… the one in Moody's office.

"So he destroyed the body right?" said Amelia sipping her tea.

"Indeed," said Severus. "I went to look at it once I found the body missing… all there was a blackened burnt space."

"Never thought Barty would burn his own father much less kill him," said Amelia. "He is Dangerous… well he will be getting what comes to him in the end."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Easy," said Amelia. "I will take a page out of his book…. I will have Constant Vigilance on him, he will not harm my twin brother."

"It seems will push through with your plan?" he asked.

"yes," said Amelia with a smile. "And I will do it on the day of the tournament, besides, what a ninja has an objective they do it."

Oh yes, the world have not seen all what Amelia could do, she was the slytherin in Gryffindor clothing.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) Aaaaaaaaand once again Amelia finds out who the real culprit is before Harry does, tada lol… the reason I do this is so that Amelia knows how to protect her brother.

2.) Please review, one review is one birthday gift for me; my birthday will be next week lol… I am sure I will give you a slice of my Cheesecake…

3.) How old do you think Alex and Amelia should be in a relationship… yep they this will be Alex/Amelia and how do you think Amelia and Alex should start their relationship…

juliannaspencer21


	74. The Last Tournament

Amelia Jane Potter and her TMNT brothers

A disclaimer: TMNT and HP do not belong to me Tmnt belongs to Eastman and Laird and HP belongs to J.K. Rowlings… Amelia is mine however

Chapter seventy-Four: The last tournament

The night before the last tournament had Amelia spying on Mad Eye moody, she was on the platform beside the window, that was conveniently open. She was in her ninja suit so it would be easier to move around fast enough and she was seated down listening to the professor who was talking to someone, she guessed was a two way mirror.

"Yes, everything is ready, I will do everything in my power to make potter reach the cup," said Moody. "The cup has been turned into a Portkey that will be sent to your location, master."

"Good, don't fail me now, Crouch," said a voice that Amelia didn't recognize. "I want potter's blood, he is the only one that is important for the ritual, understand."

"Yes master," said Bartemius Crouch.

Amelia slunk back and then started climbing up, she had found out what his plan was, therefore she knew that she would have to change her plan. She had initially thought that moody would be waiting for Harry to come by and moody would murder him. Now that she knew the actual plan she would have to drastically change it.

Amelia arrived at Gryffindor tower as she went to her bed and went to Indian seat and closed her eyes and started to meditate.

The Dawn of the Tournament rose up, to show Amelia watches the sun, she got little to no sleep but she was used to it, doing surveillance before in the streets keeping an eye out of the foot or the purple dragons. Knowing what she would have to do she packed her weapons and her ninja outfit in her school bag, and then used the shrinking spell and placed it on her pocket and left the room to join her housemates in the great hall.

~0~0~0~0~

Harry Potter arrived at the great hall for breakfast nervous, he looked around to see the students of Hogwarts were excited for the tournament. Hogwarts were ahead because of both Cedric and Harry were in first place. Followed by Durmstrang and then Beauxbatons.

Harry yawned as he placed some toast to see Amelia join him and grabbing some toast for herself and some jam and putting it on her toast. As she always was the one who was bright and bushy tailed. Harry just picked on his toast and sighed.

Amelia saw that and then smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder and then gave him a small smile. She had to act natural or else people might notice something weird is going on and she didn't want that.

"Relax brother, you will do a wonderful job in this tournament," said Amelia. "You will get out of this alive… I know you will."

Amelia watched as her brother smile as Professor Mc gonagall approached them and then they turned to look at her as he stopped where they are, She looked at them and then gave them a small smile.

"Mr. Potter, the champions are required to meet in the main hall," said Minerva and then turned to look at Amelia. "You too miss potter."

"But the task's not till tonight!" said Harry, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

She moved away. Harry gaped after her. Amelia was silent, if she was called to the family viewing then that meant her family would be watching as well, Master splinter and the others. She mustn't give them any inkling. After all their exams were all finished early especially for harry and his friends so that they could concentrate on helping him train for the tournament.

Amelia and harry stood up at the same time and went to join them, only there was a small crowd. Not only was there Harry's adopted parents, and Amelias it seemed that the whole Weasley clan were there.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as he smiled broadly and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry!" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek."

"Harry, there you are, you have a magnificent school," said Harry's adopted mother as she hugged her son and gave a glare at molly who didn't look fazed by it.

"You all right?" said Bill, grinning at Harry and shaking his hand while he was still hugged. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

Fleur Delacour, Harry noticed, was eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother's shoulder. Harry could tell she had no objection whatsoever to long hair or earrings with fangs on them.

"This is really nice of you," Harry muttered to Mrs. Weasley.

"It's great being back here," said Bill, looking around the chamber (Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, winked at him from her frame). "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry, who had met Sir Cadogan the previous year.

"And the Fat Lady?" said Bill.

"She was here in my time," said Mrs. Weasley. "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning —"

"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" said Bill, surveying his mother with amazement.

Mrs. Weasley grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Your father and I had been for a nighttime stroll," she said. "He got caught by Apollyon Pringle — he was the caretaker in those days — your father's still got the marks."

"Fancy giving us a tour, Harry?" said Bill.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry, and they made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall. And then went to greet her parents who were staring around wide eyed, they never in their years seen magic for real. They knew their son was magic but seeing a lot of magical things certainly blew the mind. Amelia who had gone to her family smiled as she turned to look at Harry. If there is anyone in her family she could trust it was her Family.

"I Will just stay here spending time with my brothers, I will see you soon," said Amelia to harry who nodded and then turned to master splinter and her brothers. "You have got to help me."

~0~0~0~0~

Harry, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley whiled away the afternoon with a long walk around the castle, and then returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast. Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table now. Bagman looked quite cheerful, but Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime, looked stern and was not talking. Madame Maxime was concentrating on her plate, and Harry thought her eyes looked red. Hagrid kept glancing along the table at her.

There were more courses than usual, but Harry, who was starting to feel really nervous now, didn't eat much. As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding him; the Weasleys and Hermione all wished him good luck, and he headed off out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.

"Feeling all right, Harry?" Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," said Harry. It was sort of true; he was nervous, but he kept running over all the hexes and spells he had been practicing in his mind as they walked, and the knowledge that he could remember them all made him feel better.

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had him on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrols.

"Good luck, Harry," Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each — Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points — Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Harry could just make out Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione, and he and his sisters adoptive families applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands though he didn't notice his sister anywhere, hah, perhaps something came up? who knew. He waved up at them, and they waved back, beaming at him.

"So … on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three — two — one —"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he were underwater again. He pulled out his wand, muttered, "Lumos," and heard Cedric do the same just behind him.

After about fifty yards, they reached a fork. They looked at each other.

"See you," Harry said, and he took the left one, while Cedric took the right.

Harry heard Bagman's whistle for the second time. Krum had entered the maze. Harry sped up. His chosen path seemed completely deserted. He turned right, and hurried on, holding his wand high over his head, trying to see as far ahead as possible. Still, there was nothing in sight.

Bagman's whistle blew in the distance for the third time. All of the champions were now inside.

Harry kept looking behind him. The old feeling that he was being watched was upon him. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. He reached a second fork.

"Point Me," he whispered to his wand, holding it flat in his palm.

The wand spun around once and pointed toward his right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and he knew that he needed to go northwest from the center of the maze. The best he could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible.

The path ahead was empty too, and when Harry reached a right turn and took it, he again found his way unblocked. Harry didn't know why, but the lack of obstacles was unnerving him. Surely he should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring him into a false sense of security. Then he heard movement right behind him. He held out his wand, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side. Cedric looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hissed. "They're enormous — I only just got away!"

He shook his head and dived out of sight, along another path. Keen to put plenty of distance between himself and the skrewts, Harry hurried off again. Then, as he turned a corner, he saw … a Dementor gliding toward him. Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward him. Harry could hear its rattling breath; he felt clammy coldness stealing over him, but knew what he had to do. …

He summoned the happiest thought he could, concentrated with all his might on the thought of getting out of the maze and celebrating with Ron and Hermione, raised his wand, and cried, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver stag erupted from the end of Harry's wand and galloped toward the Dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes. … Harry had never seen a Dementor stumble.

"Hang on!" he shouted, advancing in the wake of his silver Patronus. "You're a boggart! Riddikulus!"

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. The silver stag faded from sight. Harry wished it could have stayed, he could have used some company … but he moved on, quickly and quietly as possible, listening hard, his wand held high once more.

Left … right … left again … Twice he found himself facing dead ends. He did the Four-Point Spell again and found that he was going too far east. He turned back, took a right turn, and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of him.

Harry approached it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. This looked like some kind of enchantment. He wondered whether he might be able to blast it out of the way.

"Reducto!" he said.

The spell shot straight through the mist, leaving it intact. He supposed he should have known better; the Reductor Curse was for solid objects. What would happen if he walked through the mist? Was it worth chancing it, or should he double back?

He was still hesitating when a scream shattered the silence.

"Fleur?" Harry yelled.

There was silence. He stared all around him. What had happened to her? Her scream seemed to have come from somewhere ahead. He took a deep breath and ran through the enchanted mist.

The world turned upside down. Harry was hanging from the ground, with his hair on end, his glasses dangling off his nose, threatening to fall into the bottomless sky. He clutched them to the end of his nose and hung there, terrified. It felt as though his feet were glued to the grass, which had now become the ceiling. Below him the dark, Star-Spangled heavens stretched endlessly. He felt as though if he tried to move one of his feet, he would fall away from the earth completely.

Think, he told himself, as all the blood rushed to his head, think …

But not one of the spells he had practiced had been designed to combat a sudden reversal of ground and sky. Did he dare move his foot? He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He had two choices — try and move, or send up red sparks, and get rescued and disqualified from the task.

He shut his eyes, so he wouldn't be able to see the view of endless space below him, and pulled his right foot as hard as he could away from the grassy ceiling.

Immediately, the world righted itself. Harry fell forward onto his knees onto the wonderfully solid ground. He felt temporarily limp with shock. He took a deep, steadying breath, then got up again and hurried forward, looking back over his shoulder as he ran away from the golden mist, which twinkled innocently at him in the moonlight.

He paused at a junction of two paths and looked around for some sign of Fleur. He was sure it had been she who had screamed. What had she met? Was she all right? There was no sign of red sparks — did that mean she had gotten herself out of trouble, or was she in such trouble that she couldn't reach her wand? Harry took the right fork with a feeling of increasing unease … but at the same time, he couldn't help thinking, One champion down …

The cup was somewhere close by, and it sounded as though Fleur was no longer in the running. He'd got this far, hadn't he? What if he actually managed to win? Fleetingly, and for the first time since he'd found himself a champion, he saw again that image of himself, raising the Triwizard Cup in front of the rest of the school. …

He met nothing for ten minutes, but kept running into dead ends. Twice he took the same wrong turning. Finally, he found a new route and started to jog along it, his wand light waving, making his shadow flicker and distort on the hedge walls. Then he rounded another corner and found himself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

Cedric was right — it was enormous. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. Its long sting was curled over its back. Its thick armor glinted in the light from Harry's wand, which he pointed at it.

"Stupefy!"

The spell hit the skrewt's armor and rebounded; Harry ducked just in time, but could smell burning hair; it had singed the top of his head. The skrewt issued a blast of fire from its end and flew forward toward him.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled. The spell hit the skrewt's armor again and ricocheted off; Harry staggered back a few paces and fell over. "IMPEDIMENTA!"

The secret was inches from him when it froze — he had managed to hit it on its fleshy, shell-less underside. Panting, Harry pushed himself away from it and ran, hard, in the opposite direction — the Impediment Curse was not permanent; the secret would be regaining the use of its legs at any moment.

He took a left path and hit a dead end, a right, and hit another; forcing himself to stop, heart hammering, he performed the Four-Point Spell again, backtracked, and chose a path that would take him northwest.

He had been hurrying along the new path for a few minutes, when he heard something in the path running parallel to his own that made him stop dead.

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

And then Harry heard Krum's voice.

"Crucio!"

The air was suddenly full of Cedric's yells. Horrified, Harry began sprinting up his path, trying to find a way into Cedric's. When none appeared, he tried the Reductor Curse again. It wasn't very effective, but it burned a small hole in the hedge through which Harry forced his leg, kicking at the thick brambles and branches until they broke and made an opening; he struggled through it, tearing his robes, and looking to his right, saw Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground, Krum stands over him.

Harry pulled himself up and pointed his wand at Krum just as Krum looked up. Krum turned and began to run.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

The spell hit Krum in the back; he stopped dead in his tracks, fell forward, and lay motionless, face down in the grass. Harry dashed over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face.

"Are you all right?" Harry said roughly, grabbing Cedric's arm.

"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah … I don't believe it … he crept up behind me. … I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me. …"

Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and Harry looked down at Krum.

"I can't believe this … I thought he was all right," Harry said, staring at Krum.

"So did I," said Cedric.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"I don't know," said Harry slowly.

"Should we leave him here?" Cedric muttered.

"No," said Harry. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him … otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."

"He'd deserve it," Cedric muttered, but all the same, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay.

Harry and Cedric stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around them. Then Cedric said, "Well … I s'pose we'd better go on . …"

"What?" said Harry. "Oh … yeah … right …"

It was an odd moment. He and Cedric had been briefly united against Krum — now the fact that they were opponents came back to Harry. The two of them proceeded up the dark path without speaking, then Harry turned left, and Cedric right. Cedric's footsteps soon died away.

Harry moved on, continuing to use the Four-Point Spell, making sure he was moving in the right direction. It was between him and Cedric now. His desire to reach the first cup was now burning stronger than ever, but he could hardly believe what he'd just seen Krum does. The use of an Unforgivable Curse on a fellow human being meant a life term in Azkaban, that was what Moody had told them. Krum surely couldn't have wanted the Triwizard Cup that badly. … Harry sped up.

Every so often he hits more dead ends, but the increasing darkness made him feel sure he was getting near the heart of the maze. Then, as he strode down a long, straight path, he saw movement once again, and his beam of wandlight hit an extraordinary creature, one which he had only seen in picture form, in his Monster Book of Monsters.

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"So … so will you move, please?" said Harry, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No," she said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess — I let you pass. Answer wrongly — I attack. Remain silent — I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

Harry's stomach slipped several notches. It was Hermione who was good at this sort of thing, not him. He weighed his chances. If the riddle was too hard, he could keep silent, get away from the sphinx unharmed, and try and find an alternative route to the center.

"Okay," he said. "Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Harry gaped at her.

"Could I have it again … more slowly?" he asked tentatively.

She blinked at him, smiled, and repeated the poem.

"All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?" Harry asked.

She merely smiled her mysterious smile. Harry took that for a "yes." Harry cast his mind around. There were plenty of animals he wouldn't want to kiss; his immediate thought was a Blast-Ended Skrewt, but something told him that wasn't the answer. He'd have to try and work out the clues. …

"A person in disguise," Harry muttered, staring at her, "who lies … er … that'd be a — an imposter. No, that's not my guess! A — a spy? I'll come back to that … could you give me the next clue again, please?"

She repeated the next lines of the poem.

" 'The last thing to mend,' " Harry repeated. "Er … no idea … 'middle of middle' … could I have the last bit again?"

She gave him the last four lines.

" 'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word,' " said Harry. "Er … that'd be … er … hang on — 'er'! Er's a sound!"

The sphinx smiled at him.

"Spy … er … spy … er …" said Harry, pacing up and down. "A creature I wouldn't want to kiss … a spider!"

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass.

"Thanks!" said Harry, and, amazed at his own brilliance, he dashed forward.

He had to be close now, he had to be. … His wand was telling him he was bang on course; as long as he didn't meet anything too horrible, he might have a chance. …

Harry broke into a run. He had a choice of paths up ahead. "Point Me!" he whispered again to his wand, and it spun around and pointed him to the right-hand one. He dashed up this one and saw a light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of him.

Cedric was going to get there first. Cedric was sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup, and Harry knew he would never catch up, Cedric was much taller, had much longer legs —

Then Harry saw something immense over a hedge to his left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with his own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it —

"Cedric!" Harry bellowed. "On your left!"

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Harry saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled; the spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, he might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Harry instead.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"

But it was no use — the spider was either so large, or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it. Harry had one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was upon him.

He was lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling madly, he tried to kick it; his leg connected with the pincers and next moment he was in excruciating pain. He could hear Cedric yelling "Stupefy!" too, but his spell had no more effect than Harry's — Harry raised his wand as the spider opened its pincers once more and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

It worked — the Disarming Spell made the spider drop him, but that meant that Harry had fallen twelve feet onto his already injured leg, which crumpled beneath him. Without pausing to think, he aimed high at the spider's underbelly, as he had done with the skrewt, and shouted "Stupefy!" just as Cedric yelled the same thing.

The two spells combined did what one alone had not: The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs.

"Harry!" he heard Cedric shouting. "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No," Harry called back, panting. He looked down at his leg. It was bleeding freely. He could see some sort of thick, gluey secretion from the spider's pincers on his torn robes. He tried to get up, but his leg was shaking badly and did not want to support his weight. He leaned against the hedge, gasping for breath, and looked around.

Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him.

"Take it, then," Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there."

But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support himself. Cedric took a deep breath.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry said. He felt angry; his leg was very painful, he was aching all over from trying to throw off the spider, and after all his efforts, Cedric had beaten him to it, just as he'd beaten Harry to ask Cho to the ball. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."

Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head.

"No," he said.

"Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

Cedric watched Harry steadying himself, holding tight to the hedge.

"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that too," Harry snapped, trying to mop up his bloody leg with his robes. "You helped me with the egg — we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric.

"We're still square," said Harry, testing his leg gingerly; it shook violently as he put weight on it; he had sprained his ankle when the spider had dropped him.

"You should've got more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"

"No," said Cedric.

He stepped over the spider's tangled legs to join Harry, who stared at him. Cedric was serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries.

"Go on," Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided.

Harry looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. He saw himself holding the Triwizard Cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, saw Cho's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before … and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms.

"You — you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah … we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.

"You're on," he said. "Come here."

He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One — two — three —"

He and Cedric both grasped a handle. Suddenly a black shadow rushed towards them from the shadows and leapt towards them and grabbed hold of the cup, both Harry and Cedric looked at the figure and saw that it was dressed as a ninja, and that it had a female form. But before they could ask what she was doing they felt a tug in their navels as the porky activated as they were transported to god knows where.

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) If you noticed that the rest were Harry's adventures, it was because Amelia had already hidden herself in the maze, that's why she wasn't present in the stands and I didn't want you guys guessing until the end what was her plan... though i am guessing some of you may have guessed.

juliannaspencer21


End file.
